Laughter is Born From Madness
by Animefan1357
Summary: The Undertaker discovers an abandoned child and is left to take care of her on his own. Soon, he will have to leave her in the care of a well-known Earl and butler. Time will only tell what the Undertaker is actually up to. (Based off of Black Butler, both manga and anime will be included in story)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

One dark and stormy night, a woman ran with a basket bundled in blankets covering a large lump at the top. She ran from a group of men with guns, her feet ached from the cuts and bruises on them. She raced through alleyways search2ing throughout the city. After what had felt like hours, she arrived at a building with a sign at the top that read "Undertaker". Carefully, she set the basket in front of the door and placed a silver-chained necklace with a blue jewel at the center under the blankets.

The woman kneeled and moved the top part of the blankets to reveal a sleeping baby's face. Her tears cascaded down her face silently as she kissed the child's forehead. She stood up and knocked loudly on the door, enough for the inhabitant inside to hear. With one last look at the child, she whispered, "Forgive me…"

Turning around, the woman took off towards another path the men would soon follow. Meanwhile, back at the building she previously stood before, the door opened revealing a man who had long grey hair with bangs covering his eyes. He looked around wondering what had woken him until he saw the child's face in the basket. With caution, he picked it up and carried it inside.

Placing the basket on a coffin, he stared at the child. Not long after, the sound of crying erupted from the child as it awoke. Panicking, the man raced to it and carefully picked it up, avoiding damage from his long nails.

"Shh…it's alright." He repeated.

The child tilted their head at the man and reached for his face with their tiny hands. The man leaned his head down slightly but froze when the hand touched the scar across his face. The child broke out into a joyous laughter while waving their hands around. A smile surfaced onto the face of the man as he walked to the basket looking for items to identify the child. He only found blankets, a letter, and the necklace. He read over the letter that asks whoever finding it to take care of their daughter.

He looked at the child who was playing with part of his hair then looked back to the letter. His attention was turned to the necklace that was laid on the coffin next to the basket. He set the child down with care and placed the necklace on her then carried her to a small coffin that was her size and placed her inside. He set the lid of the coffin to the side so it wouldn't frighten the poor thing. Picking up the blanket in the basket, he placed it over the little girl who was slowly falling asleep.

The man walked over to the fireplace and tossed the letter inside then looked at the now sleeping child. With a smile, he picked up the only candle that still had light and blew it out. "Sweet dreams, dearie."


	2. Chapter 1

_**15 years later…**_

The Undertaker's shop was quiet per usual on this slightly warm day. The streets of London were busy as well. Carriages pass by along with people going about their daily lives. One carriage stopped in front of the shop. It let out two butlers, a woman dressed in red, a Chinese man, and a teenaged boy. The Chinese man looked up at the sign for a second then turned his head to the others.

"…Where are we?" He asked.

The woman turned to him in irritation and shouted, "Weren't you just acting you knew all about it?!"

Before more ranting could come from the woman, the raven-haired butler spoke up, "The young master's acquaintance is an undertaker."

The Chinese man questioned about the name as they all entered through the shop's door. The room was eerily quiet with hardly any light, coffins surrounded the floors to the walls.

"Are you in….Undertaker?" The boy questioned.

The place was even more quiet than before, it almost seemed as if you could hear a pin drop. Suddenly, a creepy laugh echoed throughout the room.

"Hee! Hee! I have been expecting you…." A coffin leaning on the wall began to open slowly, soon it revealed the long grey haired man.

"I bid ye welllllll-come, lord earl," he spoke. "Has your lordship finally decided to step into the coffin that I've made specially for you…?"

The only ones that remained calm from this man's presence would be the boy and the raven-haired butler. The woman and Chinese man were terrified and frozen to the spot from fear. The other butler, on the other hand, was on the ground trembling for dear life.

"I think not. Today I am-" The boy was interrupted by the man's long black fingernails in front of his face.

"You don't need to put it in words. I understand veeeery well what milord wishes to say. She wasn't a 'client' in the 'ordinary folk' sense of the word. See, I cleaned her up riiiight nice and pretty." Undertaker's smile only grew.

"I want to hear about that." Was the boy's only reply.

Undertaker rose his arms in the air as his smile continued to grow, "Then let's have a chat. Won't you just take a seat somewhere over there? I'll ask Red to make some tea or something."

"Excuse me?!" The woman in red asked in shock.

"Not you dearie, I mean my daughter."

The adults grew confused at the man while the boy shouted, "Since when did you have a daughter?!"

He didn't receive an answer as Undertaker walked to the back of the shop in search for the girl. The others heard noises of items being moved or tossed along with questions of wondering where she could be. A couple minutes passed by until the Undertaker came back out and scratched the back of his head.

"Odd. It appears she isn't back there."

"Are you even sure you're not being delus-" the boy was cut off by a teenaged girl hanging upside down right behind him.

"You called uncle Adrian?"

The boy let out a yell from surprise and jumped away while the raven-haired butler remained in his position but slightly amused. The woman and her butler were holding each other from fear and surprise while the Chinese man fell from shock this time. Undertaker was on the floor laughing his head off from the people's reactions. The girl remained upside down from where she was and looked at the people in confusion, her attention turned to the man who was still laughing.

"Uncle Adrian, who are these people?"

"These are the people that I work with. Could you please make some tea and biscuits for these people? You can stay afterward with us if you like."

The girl nodded and took off towards the back. Undertaker gestured for the others to have a seat. At first, they were confused where so they sat on the coffins. The boy opened his mouth to speak until he was interrupted once again.

"Uncle Adrian, why is the back a complete mess?!" Shouted the girl.

Said man only chuckled and attempted to apologize in between his laughs. The others just stared at the man while the boy facepalmed. After Undertaker's laughing fit, he sat back up into his chair and looked at the others.

"Now then, you want to hear about Jack the Ripper, yessss? The yard's starting to get their knickers in a bunch about it now, but this isn't the first time I've had a client like that."

The girl came back while Undertaker was talking and handed out beakers filled with tea to the people listening to the conversation then gave a beaker to Undertaker along with a jar of bone shaped biscuits. The people looked at their beakers with disturbance. The girl sat on a stool next to the desk where Undertaker was sitting.

"Not the first time? What do you mean?" The woman dressed in red asked.

"In the past, there've been a number of cases involving murdered prostitutes. But their intensity and cruelty continues to escalate." Replied Undertaker who offered a biscuit to the boy, he refused. "The yard failed to take notice because the murders weren't terribly bloody at the outset. But all the prostitutes killed in Whitechapel had a little something in common."

"Something in common you say?" Asked the raven-haired butler.

A creepy smile was on Undertaker's face as the girl next to him tried to not laugh at the butler next to the woman in red, who was shaking in fear.

"Well, what could it be? Whatever could it be? Wouldn't you like to know?" Undertaker handed the jar of biscuits back to the girl as she sat them on the desk.

"I see, that's how it is. Being an Undertaker is only his façade for normal society. How much do you want for the information?" Questioned the Chinese man.

In the flash of the second, Undertaker was inches from his face. "How much? I do not desire a single one of the queen's coins."

At this, the girl came back in and moved Undertaker away from the man. But he turned to the boy and was about to be inches from him but the girl blocked his path as she stood in front of the boy.

"Now, milord. Give it to me… Bestow upon me the choicest 'LAUGHTER'…! Then I shall tell you anything..!"

The girl moved him away slightly from the others back to his desk, she turned to them. "I apologize for his behavior, he becomes overexcited about jokes."

The boy turned to his butler, "That creep."

At this, the girl glared at him. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the Chinese man.

"Lord Earl. Please allow me to handle this. People have called me the sleeping tiger of new year's parties in Shanghai. And now, I shall…demonstrate that in full!" A moment of silence passed before he spoke again, "A fool on the futon."

Everyone in the room was quiet and unamused, but also unsure of what the supposed joke meant.

"You'll never do Lau. Very well," the woman in red stepped forward, "Madam Red, Star of social circles shall share with you her best tale!" In the background her butler was fangirling.

Right as she was about to speak, both butlers covered the boy and girl's ears as the woman told a lewd story.

An hour later Madam Red and Lau had masks covering their mouths that were marked with a red "X". Undertaker turned his attention to the boy.

"That leaves only you, milord. The last time I was a bit generous if I do say so myself, but no specials this time."

The boy swore under his breath while the girl was trying to contain her giggling. The raven-haired butler stepped forward and adjusted his gloves.

"Sebastian?"

The butler's only response was, "It appears there is nothing for it."

Undertaker rose an eyebrow at the butler under his bangs, "Ohhh…? Master butler's having a go, now is he?"

Sebastian, once again, adjusted his gloves, "Everyone, please wait outside if you would." He turned to the others with a glare, "You must not, under any condition, peek inside…"

The others filed outside as Sebastian turned his attention to the girl and Undertaker. Undertaker gestured for her to wait outside as well. She nodded in response and walked out and stood in front of the others.

"If you're Undertaker's daughter, why do you call him uncle?" Asked the boy.

"He adopted me." Was her only response.

Madam Red stepped towards the girl, "You're just the cutest thing I've ever seen! You just have such lovely eyes! What was your name again, dear?"

"Red. It's what Uncle Adrian called me and I stick by it."

Madam Red smiled at her along with her butler. The girl kindly smiled in return and asked, "May I ask what your names are?"

Madam Red introduced herself as Angelina Dalles but preferred to be called Madam Red, she then introduced her butler Grell Sutcliff, Lau then introduced himself, and finally the boy introduced himself as Ciel Phantomhive and stated his butler's name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Replied Red as she bowed.

After a couple seconds a roar of laughter blasted throughout the shop. All but Red flinched at the sudden outburst. When it finally calmed down, the door opened to reveal Sebastian.

"Please come in, he has agreed to speak with us."

The others walked in to see Undertaker laying on his desk smiling like a Cheshire cat. Red walked to him and rubbed his back to help calm him down.

"Well…to get back to the matter at hand…" He was then interrupted by his own chuckle, "I'll tell you anything you wish to know…" His laugh interrupted him once again.

Everyone sat back in the place they were previously before. During this time, Undertaker calmed down from his laughing fit.

"For a while now, I've occasionally had clients who are…how shall I say…LACKING, you see?"

"Lacking?" Questioned Sebastian.

"Yes, quite lacking. Their innards, that is. Before my clients can rest easy on their beds, I must get them nice and clean, yes? And examining them as I do my duty is a little hobby of mine, you see? Like putting back whatever might have spilled out."

A chill went down the others' spines as they looked into their beakers, some filled with tea and others not.

"So they were all lacking a kidney or somesuch?" Lau asked as he pushed away his beaker, "In that case, the killer is a loan shark or the like…"

Undertaker chuckled as he picked up a doll that shows off internal organs. "Chinese cellar rats think up the most disturbing things! That's not what I meant. IT is something only a prostitute-"

"A girl would possess." Interrupted Red, "Each of them were missing their uterus."

Ciel was startled by this information, yet remained the same with no emotion on his face.

"Lately, I've been seeing a rise in such 'clientele' all of a sudden, and their crimson 'rouge' is becoming gaudier by the day. It's all keeping my uncle very busy."

"Even with few passersby, committing murder on the street…moreover, in the dead of night. Would it not be difficult for an amateur to cut out the womb with the necessary precision?" Asked Sebastian.

"Quite the bright candle, aren't we, master butler? I have considered that myself." Replied Undertaker.

Undertaker rose from his chair and walked over to where Red sat on the stool.

"Well, lets see…first, I'd take something sharp and slash the throat...then I'd cut riiiight here…" He explained while demonstrating on her, "and steal away the little precious."

"The 'skill' involved and 'the lack of hesitation' points to a professional. And most likely, someone of the 'underworld', at that." Explained Red.

"And that is why I knew you would come here, milord." Continued Undertaker, "If there were a possibility that the killer belonged to the 'underworld', I expected you would be summoned here without fail. Heed my words, another will die. And so will the murders continue until someone stops them. Can you stop the killer, 'aristocrat of evil', Earl Phantomhive?"

Said Earl rose from his seat and allowed his butler to place his coat on. He then directed his attention to Undertaker.

"The underworld has its own rules. Its residents do not kill those on the other side without reason, and they do not invade polite society using the powers of the underworld. By our family coat of arms, I vow to eliminate without exception, all who defile the gardens of the queen, by any means necessary."

Both him and his butler walked towards the exit, "Excuse our intrusion, Undertaker."

But before they could step out, Undertaker called out to them, "Now just a minute, Earl."

Ciel turned back to the man that spoke and rose his eyebrow in question.

"I believe my daughter could be of some help for this case." Undertaker said as he slightly pushed Red forward.

"In what way could she be of possible help?"

"She is very helpful when it comes to finding out more information. Plus she is good at self-defense, obviously not taught by me, but by a friend."

Ciel opened his mouth to refuse the offer but was interrupted by Sebastian. "What a marvelous idea, is she alright with helping?"

Ciel silently fumed as the girl nodded her head in agreement.


	3. Chapter 2

"Based on our earlier conversation, we can now simplify our list of suspects." Ciel spoke after the carriage took off away from the shop with Red.

"Yes, quite…first, we have 'someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy'. Among them, 'someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders'. And as the perpetrator has absconded with the uterus of each victim, 'someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic' is also a possibility." Sebastian elaborated.

"Wait! You call this 'simplified'? Just how many people do you think gather in London during the season!?" Madam Red exclaimed, "Not only must one consider the doctors of London, but also the family physicians that aristocrats have brought over from the country-side. Furthermore, medical school graduates who never became doctors. Not to mention orientals like Lau who are skilled in the use of needles and are familiar with human anatomy. The season will be over in less than a week. And the family physicians will return to the country-side-"

"Then we need only investigate before the season ends." Sebastian interrupted with a smirk.

"Come again…?" asked Lau.

"We need only pay a call to each individual and verify his alibi prior to the season coming to a close."

"Verify their alibis? Even though we don't know their exact numbers yet?!" Madam Red asked.

"Please leave it to me. I am the butler to the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something as trivial as this." By saying this, he placed his right hand over his heart, leaving Madam Red and Lau stunned, "I shall make a list of suspects and call on each of them immediately."

Ciel sat with his usual emotionless posture while realization came to the woman in red.

"Eh, wai-!"

But she was interrupted when Sebastian opened the door and spoke something to the butler driving the carriage then looked back inside to see the others staring at him with his master shooing him away, "Now, if you will excuse me…"

The door closed shut as he left, Madam Red and Lau raced to the window in search for him, "Hang on!? But the carriage is still moving!?" Sadly, for their comfort, he was gone.

"Hey, you! Watch where you're going! We're going to crash!" Madam Red shouted at Grell.

"Ah! Y-Yes! I beg pardon.!" He replied back in shock and realization.

Red raised her eyebrow at the raven-haired butler's actions but shrugged it off seeing it was normal for the noble sitting beside her and turned part of her attention to outside of her window while she listened in on the conversation

"Sebastian made some rather lofty claims, but-" The woman started but was interrupted by the boy.

"My butler said he would take care of it. He will not return empty-handed. All we need to do is sip our tea and bide our time."

"You have great faith in him, hmm…?" Questioned Red without amusement.

"No, that isn't it, really. It's just that HE never lies. Ever."

Silence passed throughout the carriage until the mindless man spoke up.

"Yes. He and the Earl have spent much time together, so their foundation is a solid one. He has always been by the Earl's side like his shadow."

Another moment of silence passed by while one thing occurred to Red's thoughts. _Guess Lau means he prefers men_.

"Sebastian's only been in my service for two years, you know?" Questioned Ciel.

"Ah. Is that so?" asked Lau.

Red physically face palmed at Lau as another thought came to her, _Nevermind. This guy has no idea what he's talking about_.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"We've finally made it! My back was beginning to hurt!" Exclaimed Lau as Grell helped him out of the carriage, followed by Ciel who remained quiet.

"We had to take the long way 'round because Grell got lost!" Scolded Madam Red as she was helped out.

"Beg pardon, beg pardon!" Begged said man as he helped Red out finally followed by her thanking him.

"Come come, Madam Red. Let us have a spot of afternoon tea and take a…break…" Lau spoke while opening the door to a townhouse to a fuming Madam Red at first but slowed down his sentence when he noticed something through the door.

"Welcome home. I have been waiting for you." Said Sebastian as everyone entered and he took his master's hat, "Your afternoon tea is ready. A cornmeal cake of pears and blackberries will be accompanying it today."

Red began to follow the noble boy assuming this was normal for him.

"Wait…Why are you here?!" shouted Madam Red.

"Hm? I returned in advance because I had finished my assignment."

At this, Red turned her attention to the butler and raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion. "Your 'assignment'?! So you already have a list!?" Questioned the woman in shock.

"Not quite, you see. I simply compiled a list based on the characteristics we discussed earlier and paid each individual on that list a visit. That was all." Explained Sebastian as he took rolled up documents from inside his tailcoat, "However, it did take some time because I investigated the aristocracy's family physicians as well."

"Really, Sebastian? That's impossible even for you." Said Madam Red as she grinned.

Sebastian's smile turned into a smirk as he unrolled the documents and explained each of the suspects' alibis and time of place whereabouts. Ciel's emotionless expression turned into an amused smirk, Lau was clueless per usual, Grell was blushing while Madam Red was in shock. Red, on the other hand, narrowed her eyes, her suspicion raised at the butler.

"Based on these results, I have narrowed down the list of suspects to but one individual. Let us discuss the details after tea."

"How in the world did you manage such a thing, Sebastian? Are you really only a butler? Are you sure you aren't O.H.M.S.S. or something as well?" Questioned the woman trying to regain her composure over her shock.

Sebastian turned to the woman and gave a closed eyed smile as he said, "No. I am simply one hell of a butler."


	4. Chapter 3

"'Someone well-versed in medical science and anatomy. Someone with no alibi on the nights of the murders.' And 'someone involved with a secret society or cult of black magic.' Only one individual fulfills all of these conditions. The Viscount of Druitt, one Sir Aleistor Chamber. He graduated from medical school, but does not work at a hospital or practice medicine. He has held several parties at his residence during the season. But, there are rumours that he also hosts secret parties on the side in which only he and his intimate acquaintances may participate." Explained Sebastian as he read over a few papers written on a document.

"The Viscount of Druitt, hm… Now that I think about it, I have heard rumours that he's into black magic or something similar." Madam Red said with suspicion.

"So some kind of ritual is being conducted at those "secret parties". And the prostitutes may have been used as offerings?" Questioned Lau.

"Yes."

"Possibly."

Both Red and Ciel spoke at the same time. They turned to face each other, one glaring and the other raising an eyebrow.

"Tonight, there will be yet another party at the Viscount's residence beginning at 19:00. As the season will soon be coming to an end, it is safe to assume that this evening will be our final opportunity to steal in."

"Madam Red. That is where we stand. Can you do something about it?" Asked Ciel.

"Really. Who do you take me for? I'm quite popular with men, I'll have you know. Obtaining an invitation or two will be child's play." Answered the woman in question.

"Then it's decided. We'll do whatever it takes to get into that 'secret party'. But make certain to never use the Phantomhive name. We may fail to catch them otherwise. This is our only chance!"

"Why is it that I feel as if something bad will happen?" asked Red.

 _ **Timeskip**_

Murmurs casted around as guests poured into the residence for Aleistor Chamber. Carriages pulled up and released more guests. Two carriages pulled up, one with Grell as the driver and the other with Sebastian. Both got off and opened the doors for the occupants inside.

"This is rather grand, isn't it? I wonder if indeed tonight marks the last night of the season?" Asked Madam Red as she was helped out of the first carriage.

"It would appear that this evening will be most delightful." Said Lau as he got out of the second carriage.

"We're done for if we arouse their suspicions. Listen up. We did not come here to amuse ourselves. Do not let your guard down!" Said Ciel as he was helped out last from the first carriage.

Laughter erupted from behind them. They turned to see Red dying from laughter as she was looking at Ciel. The boy glared at her from anger and irritation.

"And just what so happens to be amusing to you?!" He shouted at her.

"N-Nothing at all…Cecilia…" At that she laughed as if there was no tomorrow.

While Ciel was fuming, Madam Red snuck up behind him and ensnared him and Red into a hug.

"I understand! You're both just the cutest little things, aren't you!?" She squealed.

"Let me go!" They both shouted; one from dislike, the other because she couldn't breathe.

"Why must I wear something like this?!" Shouted Ciel.

"Because dear, I've always wanted a girl!" Replied the enthusiastic woman as she let them go.

"You're kidding me!" Fumed Ciel.

Red walked to the older woman and gave her a proper hug. Madam Red was hesitant but returned the hug.

"I never had a mother figure in my life, so thank you!" Spoke the girl happily with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Madam Red hugged her tightly and let go to face her. Tears were brimming at the edges of her eyes. "It warms my heart for you to see me like that."

Red knew of Madam Red losing her husband and child from a carriage accident and showed sympathy. During this exchange, Sebastian was lecturing Ciel about how a lady should not raise her voice. Ciel cursed the man out under his breath.

"He's right, you hear? You have to follow the script."

"So, if Ciel and I have to play as your nieces, who are the others?" Questioned Red.

"Lau is my young lover. Sebastian and Grell will be yours and Cie- I mean Cecilia's tutors."

Grell smiled brightly, for once, having a change in acting in a role. Madam Red then went to explain to Ciel how disastrous it would be if he was exposed to be a Phantomhive.

"In any case! If people were to see a one-eyed boy with a well-dressed butler, they would know it was you on the spot! So then it follows that THIS is the best disguise." Red explained the rest.

"And the Viscount of Druitt supposedly loves women of all ages, so it's better if you're dressed that way!"

"WHAT?!" shouted both Ciel and Red.

"Why couldn't she be the one to dress up only?!"

Red took her fan and slapped the back of his head and narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Unlike your chances, chances from me would result for the case to be solved quicker since I know how to act like a proper young lady! With your help of dressing up, it doubles the chances…slightly."

"Besides, were you not the one who said, 'Do whatever it takes'?" Questioned Sebastian as he grinned. Ciel growled in response.

"Then shall we go my lady?"

The group entered the ballroom and looked around, searching for the suspect.

"Now then, we must first locate the Viscount of Druitt." Said Red as she struggled to walk in heels.

"I wonder if the Viscount of Druitt is a handsome fellow? If that is the case, I would be more than willing to do my part!" Exclaimed Madam Red as her eyes glinted.

"I'm uncomfortable. It's heavy. This dress. They hurt. My feet. I want to go home." Muttered Ciel.

Red chuckled in response and said, "It could be worse you know?"

"Correct. I do not want Elizabeth to see me like this."

In the distance, you could hear a loud, "Kyah! Your dress is so cute!"

"Oh no…I'm even imagining the sound of her voice now…"

The sound got louder except this time it was closer. "That hat of yours is lovely!"

Both butlers, Ciel, and Red turned in shock to see who the voice belonged to.

"There are just so many ladies in the loveliest dresses, I can't stand it! They are all so cute!" Squealed Elizabeth.

"Se-! Se-Se-Se-Sebastian." Ciel whispered in panic.

"Young mas-! My lady, please calm down. Let us go over there for the moment." Whispered Sebastian.

Both pairs slowly crept away from the squealing blonde.

"Ah! You there in the pink and you in the mask! Your dresses are so adorable!"

"Red do something!" Whispered Ciel, but when he looked over to where she was, she was gone. Grell was in shock and looking around for her. This caused Ciel to panic even more.

"This will never do, my lady. This way!" Stated Sebastian as he quickly dragged Ciel behind the cake table away from Elizabeth's sight.

"Oh? Where did they go?"

She soon wandered away from the table in search.

"Why is Elizabeth here!? I must at least get ahold of Madam and the rest-!"

"It won't work." Spoke Red from behind them. Ciel let out a screech and jumped into Sebastian's arms.

"Will you stop that?! And what do you mean it won't work?!"

"Look to where your aunt is." Replied Red, completely ignoring the first question.

Both males turned their attention to where Madam Red is.

"I do not mind the press of this crowd in the least!" Madam Red exclaimed then chuckled.

"She's utterly engrossed in the party."

"This is not good. I did not think your fiancée would be here." Said Sebastian.

"Even though I am disguised, if she were to catch a glimpse of my face…"

"She would recognize you right away." Finished Sebastian.

"If she finds out, it would spell the end of our investigation!"

"Moreover, everyone here would discover that Sebastian's 'my lady' is a 'young master'." Chuckled Red.

At this, Ciel grew pale.

"IF IT BECOMES KNOWN THAT THE HEAD OF THE PHANTOMHIVE FAMILY HAD THE GALL TO DRESS LIKE THIS, WE WILL BE SHAMED FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Whisper-yelled Ciel as he clutched the tablecloth in his grasp. "I would rather die than have that happen! So she must neve-"

He was cut off by a woman commenting on the Viscount's handsomeness.

"So he is the Viscount of Druitt..!"

"He is quite young." Commented Sebastian.

"We'll use a greeting as our front to get close to him."

"I will observe from here because the presence of another man may make him wary. Please behave like a lady, as I have taught you."

"Yes, yes! All right!" Whispered a fed up Ciel.

He turned to Red to begin but she was, once again, gone. He growled in frustration but composed himself and walked over to the Viscount.

"G-Good evening, Viscount Dru-"

He was cut off by Elizabeth's squealing as she had found him. He ran away and disappeared from her sight in the crowd. Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his elbow and dragged him away from Elizabeth and told a man to give her a lemonade.

"That was dangerously close." Said Sebastian as they were farther away from people.

"Why do I always have to be the one to suffe-" He was cut off as the orchestra of music echoed around the room.

"My lady, look over there." Sebastian pointed to a pair of dancers.

Ciel looked closely and noticed that it was Red dancing with the Viscount.

"How the devil did she even get him to dance?!" Exclaimed a frustrated Ciel.

Meanwhile, where Red was with the Viscount.

"You dance as lovely as a swan, yet your beauty is compared to a red cardinal's. Such grace and beauty."

"Th-Thank you, my lord. I am most honoured by your compliment."

"Pray tell, with whom did you come this evening with, my dear?" The Viscount asked as his face grew closer to Red's. _'Creep…_ 'She thought.

"My aunt Angelina brought me here with my sister."

"Madam Red?" He questioned to which she nodded in response. "I see, are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am impressed with this wonderful party. But, my sister and I wanted nothing more than to talk to the Viscount all this time. Sadly, I can't seem to find her."

"Ohh?"

"I've had my fill with dancing and eating."

He grinned and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "A willful princess, aren't we, my love?"

Red nearly stopped in place from dancing but continued on.

"Do you and your sister long for more pleasurable amusements?" He asked as his hand crawled lower down the girl's back causing her to shiver from disgust.

' _BEAR WITH IT! I MUST BEAR WITH IT! Only for this moment...WAS I SUBJECTED TO ACT LIKE A LADY AND NOT SNAP AT PEOPLE LIKE HIM!_ '

Red cleared her throat, "I-I am, but my sister isn't considering that she might go to our aunt. Have you something more interesting in mind, Viscount?"

"Of course. Allow me to show you, my love…" He replied as he was closer to Red's face.

' _ **I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I WILL KILL THIS CREEP AND BURY HIM SIX FEET UNDER!**_ '

"What sort of things?" At the corner of her eye, Red spotted Elizabeth looking at Ciel as he began to dance his way with Sebastian to the opposite edge of the other dancers.

"Would you like to know?"

"Yes, I am most curious."

"But perhaps it's too soon for you?"

Red turned her attention to the Viscount and smiled kindly at him. "My lord, I am a proper lady, not a child."

The music came to an end as couples bowed and curtsied before one another. Red could see Elizabeth run after Ciel.

"Can you keep a secret from the Madam?"

"I most certainly can." Another voice answered the question.

The Viscount and Red turned to see Ciel with a fake smile on his face.

"Who is this lovely robin?" The Viscount asked as he took Ciel's hand and placed a kiss on it.

Red moved to stand beside Ciel and gave him a side hug while he rubbed the back of his hand on his dress. "This is my sister, Cecilia."

"It's an honour to meet the Viscount of Druitt." Said Ciel with a worried look in his eyes as he noticed something…or rather, someone.

"You seem to be worried about something?"

A loud bang echoed throughout the room which brought everyone's attention to a wardrobe in the center of the room with a man crouching next to it.

The man turned out to be Sebastian with a mask. People began to murmur throughout the room.

"Now that the party is at its height, allow me to present to the ladies and gentlemen here an illusion that makes use of this closet." He turned to Lau, "Sir, if you please. Would you be so kind as to lend a hand?"

"Me? Very well."

Everyone in the room gazed in wonder at what trick the man was supposed to do. Elizabeth completely forgot about searching for Ciel and the girl in the dresses that she found adorable.

"And now I shall enter this plain, ordinary closet."

"I do not recall requesting a conjuror…?" Stated the Viscount as he tried to remember.

"My lord. I have seen enough magic as well. Shall we go?" Red asked.

"Alright, my love." He replied as he wrapped an arm around Red's waist, she, once again, shivered in disgust as he led her away. Ciel was about to speak but was cut off by Red.

"Cecilia, please tell our guardian that I will return soon." She then walked over and gave him a hug, then whispered in his ear. "If I am not back by the end of the hour send Sebastian to help find me."

Red then let him go and walked away with the Viscount. Ciel saw them both leave through a door behind a curtain. He walked over to where the other people stood and watched Sebastian's trick.

"Once I have made my way into the closet, sir, please secure it tightly with this chain." Sebastian asked Lau as he gave him a chain. "Then please employ these swords to pierce the closet."

A row of swords stood beside the wardrobe. People began to murmur again. Sebastian then entered the wardrobe.

"I shall return alive from its skewered recesses. There are no tricks involved. I hope you enjoy this unique illusion."

The doors of the wardrobe closed and was chained tightly by Lau. He then picked up a sword.

"Right, then here I go."

He jumped above the wardrobe and stabbed the top of it.

' _HE AIMED DIRECTLY AT THE HEAD FIRST?!_ ', went through the people's minds.

Lau then stabbed all over the wardrobe, leaving the swords in their places until he came across the last one.

"I suppose that will do. Well what do you say is he still alive?" He asked everyone.

The swords and chains were removed and the door was opened to reveal Sebastian unharmed. People cheered and applauded, exclaiming how it was amazing and a miracle. Madam Red and Ciel approached both men.

"That was wonderful, Sebastian!"

"Indeed! The closet was like a pincushion. I thought maybe I'd really killed you!" Exclaimed Lau.

"It did hurt a bit. I did not think you would begin with my head." Replied Sebastian.

"So? How did you do it?" Asked Lau.

"You didn't know but you went and used all those swords anyway!?" Shouted Madam Red.

"I believe I explained as much earlier. Right, my lady?" asked Sebastian.

"Yes. There were no tricks involved." Said Ciel.

"Dear, where is Red?" asked Madam Red.

"She's with the Viscount. She said if she wasn't back by the end of this hour, to request for Sebastian's help."

Meanwhile with the Viscount and Red.

"The guests seem to be having fun in the hall." Commented Red.

"You will have much more fun at the splendid place we are going." Said the Viscount as he opened the door for her to enter.

She walked in and slightly covered her nose, smelling a strange odor.

"A splendid pla-" Red was cut off as she began to lose balance and fell back against the closed door. ' _Must…get out…quick…_ ' was the last thought that went through her mind.

"Oh yes. A very splendid place indeed, my love."


	5. Chapter 4

_**Flashback**_

" _ **Madam, what is this?" Red questioned as she looked at the corset given to her by the older woman.**_

" _ **You've never seen a corset before?"**_

 _ **The girl shook her head no as she turned the corset around trying to figure out how it works.**_

" _ **You're supposed to put it on then wear a dress." Explained Madam Red as she set down Red's dress.**_

" _ **Could you help me?"**_

 _ **The older woman nodded.**_

 _ **Timeskip through this painful experience…**_

" _ **Why do women wear these things?! It's as if they want their death to approach them faster!" Shouted Red as she panted, trying to breathe properly.**_

" _ **You get used to it after some time." Madam Red said while patting the girl's head and placed her in her dress, tightening the laces in the back.**_

 _ **Red looked down at the dress she was in, "This dress is too fancy…"**_

 _ **Madam Red handed her a pair of red heels. The girl's eyes widened.**_

" _ **How do you expect me to walk in these?! I could easily break my neck!"**_

 _ **The older woman began to laugh at how surprised the girl could get over simple items of clothing. "You are going to need more training than I thought, dear. But first, let's fix your hair and makeup."**_

 _ **Once Red finished placing on the heels, she moved away from the woman. "Can't I just not go without makeup? I think I look fine as I am."**_

" _ **I know, dear, but we want to catch the Viscount's eye, don't we?"**_

 _ **Red sighed as she sat in front of the vanity mirror in defeat. The older woman immediately got to work. For Red, it felt like hours; when in reality, it was merely forty-five minutes.**_

" _ **And done!" Exclaimed Madam Red.**_

 _ **Red opened her eyes to see barely any makeup on her face and her hair tied into a ponytail with a bow holding it in place.**_

" _ **It's lovely, thank you, Madam."**_

" _ **I sent Grell to fetch the finishing touches, but in the meantime, let's help you learn to walk in heels."**_

 _ **For about fifteen minutes, the girl learned how to properly walk in heels without stumbling much, a knock on the door interrupted their lessons. Madam Red walked to the door and opened it to reveal Grell with a small bag, she then let him in. Five steps in, Grell was frozen in place staring at Red with wide eyes.**_

" _ **Grell, are you alright?" The girl asked in concern.**_

" _ **Y-yes, I am," he replied after being in a daze for a couple seconds, "I apologize for my rudeness, it's just that red suits you very well."**_

 _ **A slight tint of pink dusted Red's cheeks, "Th-Thank you…"**_

 _ **Madam Red took the bag from Grell and opened it to reveal a black lace mask. She handed the item to the girl as she stared at it in wonder.**_

" _ **It's so beautiful, I don't know what to say."**_

" _ **Think of it as nothing, Grell what time is it?" Asked Madam Red.**_

" _ **We have some distance to go in order to make it to the party. We should leave now." Grell answered as Red finished tying the mask in place.**_

" _ **Well, let's go."**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

Red's eyes opened as she couldn't see anything. She looks at her wrists where her hands were tied together. She could hear people conversing to one another.

"A dream, huh…"

' _It's dark…no, a blindfold? I've been restrained somehow. As if this corset wasn't bondage enough, now I've been bound further, eh? Anyway, where am I?_ '

"Quiet please, everyone. Next, I present to you the featured item for which everyone has been waiting." Said the Viscount.

' _Item? What is he talking about?_ '

"Won't you please feast your eyes upon this!"

Red could hear the sound of something being removed around her. The sound of people conversing went throughout the room.

"Derive your enjoyment from appreciating her as you would a fine work of art, or keep and treasure her as you would a pet. She would prove a glittering jewel for any ritual as well, would you not agree? Or according to demand, you may wish to sell her off in pieces."

' _WHAT?!_ '

"A prize of this caliber is a very rare one indeed. The colour of her eyes are a chilling grey that could be mistaken as blue itself. Now, allow me to show you."

' _An underground auction? This man, so he's been selling off the organs of the murdered prostitutes here._ '

"The starting bid is one thousand pounds!" The Viscount exclaimed as the blindfold was removed from Red along with her mask. People began shouting amounts of money. Red opened her eyes as the lighting of the room adjusted to her sight.

"Come now, does no one wish to place a higher bid?"

The candles in the room flickered before going out completely. The sounds of people crying out in pain echoed throughout the room. After a few seconds, the candles came back on.

"My my. It seems you weren't of much help, my dear." Sebastian said as he pulled open the bars of the cage she was in and untied her restraints. She walked out and stretched her arms. Her gaze then caught the sight of the Viscount looking around in panic.

"So, you find it alright to sell off innocent women to the filth that are now unconscious in this room." Red said as she slowly approached the man, she pulled out a knife from the bow on her dress. She smiled kindly at him as he fell backwards and tried crawling away.

"What's wrong, my lord? Are you afraid?"

She was now standing above the man, she kneeled down and gave a closed eyed smile to the Viscount.

"It was wonderful to meet you."

It all happened in a flash, the bottom of the knife collided with the Viscount's temple as he tumbled off the stage and hit his head first.

"No need to get a-head of yourself…Oh no, I'm turning into my uncle…"

Red turned around to see Ciel and Sebastian patiently waiting.

"What have you found out?" asked Ciel.

"This was an underground auction to sell women to people that would have them for their own...events…or sell them by their parts."

"I see. I have already contacted the yard, so they will be arriving at any moment." Replied Sebastian.

"Then let's not dawdle. The chaps at the yard will be none too pleased to find us here." Said Ciel as he began to walk away.

"Yes, especially with that appearance of yours… 'My lady.'" Said Red as she curtsied then busted out laughing.

An irk mark appeared on Ciel as he cleared his throat. "Anyway! With this, the case of Jack the Ripper is closed!"

Footsteps could be heard approaching.

"In any case, it would appear that the yard has arrived." Said Sebastian as he picked up both teenagers. "Let us be off."

Sebastian jumped out the window and onto a roof, then took off once again.

The trio arrived in front of Undertaker's shop in record time to spare.

"I appreciate for you both to allow me to help with your case. It was an honour working with you both." Said Red as she held out her hand.

Ciel cautiously shook her hand. Red stood there with a blank expression across her face as she looked off in the distance.

"Is everything alright, miss?"

"Something isn't right. I implore you both to be cautious. Other than that, in case you need any more help feel free to ask us." Red said with a smile as she entered the shop leaving the two men in thought of what she meant.

That night, Red couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed as a storm poured down outside her window. Undertaker entered the room quietly and looked at the troubled girl.

"Dearie, is everything alright?"

Red shook her head no and got up, she was in her plain old clothes that contained a simple black dress that reached the middle of her calves.

"Uncle Adrian, I know they're going to get into trouble. Is it alright if I go help?"

"Just be careful and return home safe." Undertaker answered as he handed her shoes to her.

"Thank you and I will."

With that Red left the shop and wandered down the streets of London.


	6. Chapter 5

_**End of the nineteenth century, as the social season was coming to a close there occurred a serial murder case that shook Great Britain to its core. The victims were all prostitutes. Every one of them was discovered chopped into pieces, their wombs stolen right out of their bodies. Because of the hideous state in which the victims were found, the killer became known as "Jack the Ripper".**_

"It's cold." Muttered Red as she rubbed her arms for warmth. She leaned on the wall in the alleyway and waited for any suspicious people to approach the tenement nearby.

"It looks like it might rain as well." A voice ran through the alley as it caught the girl's attention.

"You're certain he'll make an appearance if we keep watch here, right?" Another voice spoke out. She immediately recognized the pair.

"Well, that door is the only entrance and this is the only path that leads to it." Red answered Ciel's question.

"Just what the devil do you think you're doing here?!" He shouted.

"I sensed death was approaching so I came here and waited for anyone suspicious. Any other questions?"

"You're positive the next target will be Mary Kelly, who lives in that tenement?"

"Yes." Both Sebastian and Red answered.

"I think I have told you as much numerous times?" asked Sebastian.

"Quite, in addition to the murdered prostitutes 'lacking internal organs'. There is still another 'commonality'." Answered Ciel. "But, what makes killing them a necessity for him?"

"So soft…"

"Moreover, I…"

"So soft…"

Ciel growled in frustration, he looked to Sebastian and his temper blew out, "LISTEN WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Ah, excuse me. I could not resist. She's so beautiful, and so soft." Said Sebastian as he was petting a cat in his arms.

"We're not keeping it! So put it back!"

Before Sebastian could set the cat down, he noticed it wasn't in his arms anymore but in Red's.

"Such a sweet little thing! You're just an absolute angel! How dare anyone leave you out and alone on these streets to starve to death! Poor thing!" Red was hugging the creature as it was purring to her. She spoke about wanting to take it home but couldn't because of her uncle. Behind her, the boy became even more frustrated until a blood-curdling scream echoed around everyone. Red let go of the cat as it ran away.

"How could someone get past us?!" asked Ciel.

The trio ran to the tenement. Ciel threw the door open but his eye was immediately covered by Red.

"Don't look!" She shouted and turned him around to face Sebastian.

Red narrowed her eyes at the sight of the dead body covered in blood and hacked to pieces.

"You have made quite a mess of things, 'Jack the Ripper'. Or should I say, Grell Sutcliff." Stated Red as the said man stepped forward.

"N-No, this is…I rushed in because I heard the screams, but she was already-"

"Already what?" Interrupted Sebastian. "We have been keeping an eye on the sole path here all night."

"More like, two of us did while the other was looking at a cat." Muttered Red.

Sebastian's eyebrow twitched but he continued speaking, "How in the world did you manage to enter that room at the end of this blind alley and evade us?"

"You really plan to feign innocence, looking as you do?" Red questioned. "Enough of this mister Grell…No…Even 'Grell Sutcliff' is just an assumed identity, so how about you cease your silly act?"

"This is my first time meeting 'someone of your ilk' in the human world. You did a superb job of acting like one of them." Stated Sebastian with a smirk.

"Superb…" muttered Grell as he looked down at the ground.

He slowly rose his head meeting the trio's gaze as he grinned, showing off his shark like teeth. "Tee hee! Is that so?" He released his hair from his ponytail, "Hit the nail on the head, you did. I am an actress. And a first-rate one at that."

"But neither are you 'Sebastian', yes?" While speaking, he began to change his appearance by changing his hair red with a comb and adding fake eyelashes, followed by adding on different gloves and glasses.

"The young master gave me that name, so yes, I am 'Sebastian' for now."

"Oh my, his faithful dog, are you? That type of man makes me weak in the knees too, he does!" Red shuddered in disgust. "Now then, once again, Sebastian…No…Bassy! I am the butler of the Burnett house, Grell Sutcliff! What do you say, let's get along?" Grell asked as he blew a kiss to Sebastian.

At this, both Sebastian and Red shuddered from disgust and backed away.

"Oh! I finally get to show you my true colours! It was utterly mortifying to be seen in front of a man such as yourself with no makeup on! My hair colour was dreadfully dull too! Little old me has never run into a devil posing as a butler before. So at first, I was just as shocked as shocked can be!"

"Allow me to echo those sentiments, hm? For I too have been living for quite some time, but I have never heard of 'someone of your ilk' being a 'butler'. One who is supposed to stand neutral between god and humans, a grim reaper." Said Sebastian.

"Another one?" muttered Red in wonder. "Why did you, a 'god' of sorts become a butler?"

Grell turned his attention to the girl as his grin widened, "Don't be such a stuffed shirt, sweetie-"

" **Who** exactly are you calling a stuffed shirt?!" Interrupted Red as an irk mark appeared.

"I suppose you could say I fell head over heels for a woman." Finished Grell.

"And that woman is-"

"Whether you hear him out or not, I think you already know, Sebastian." Interrupted another voice.

The figure stepped out from where they were before. It revealed to be Madam Red.

"Madam…" muttered Ciel.

"I miscalculated. I never imagined there would be someone by Ciel's side who could see through Grell's disguise."

"Madam was, of course, on our initial list of suspects. But your alibi was flawless." Stated Ciel.

"How could you, Ciel? You went so far as to doubt me, your dear aunt?"

"If the possibility of one being Jack exists, kin or acquaintance, it matters not. **No human** on the list of suspects could have committed all the murders. Of course, that includes you, Madam. But it is a different story with a reaper as your accomplice. If he can enter Mary Kelly's room in an instant without us noticing, he would also be capable of instantly transporting himself over the lengthy distance between the west end and the east end. And if a servant were to disappear from the party for a matter of minutes, no one would pay any heed. Therefore, only the two of you can be Jack the Ripper. Madam Red and Grell Sutcliff." Explained Ciel.

"The victims in the Jack the Ripper case had something else in common, on top of 'being prostitutes' and 'missing their wombs'. All of them underwent a 'certain procedure' at the royal London hospital, where Madam is employed." Red pointed out.

"This lists those patients in the order of their surgery dates. The order in which the victims were killed corresponds perfectly to the order in which they went under the knife." Stated Ciel as he pulled out documented papers, "Only Mary Kelly, who resided in that tenement, was on that list and 'still alive'. I thought you two would show up if we kept watch here."

Ciel's stoic expression turned into one filled with grim. "But still…I was unable to save her…"

"How sad, Ciel. My lovely nephew…my…elder sister's son…if you hadn't insisted on getting to the bottom of all this, we might've played chess again. However…I will not yield this time!" Shouted the older woman as an object came right at Ciel's head. Luckily, Sebastian jumped in front of him with inhuman speed and caught it. He then redirected it towards the ground. Throughout these actions, Red could tell the object was a chainsaw.

"Wh-What is that?!" Exclaimed Ciel.

"All reapers possess a tool for hunting souls. It is known as the 'death scythe'." Answered a very calm Red.

"Though this is my first time seeing one that looks like that. The 'death scythe' is rather troublesome." Stated Sebastian.

"Something as unbecoming as a scythe wouldn't suit me in the least, don't you agree? So I customized it to my specifications! A 'death scythe' just for me, which plays the grandest harmony with the death throes a soul! Of course, its sharpness is guaranteed." He then places the scythe in front of his face. "A tool that only a god like me can wield to chop anyone and anything into itty bitty pieces!"

Grell stuck one hip out and leaned slightly to the side as he puckered his lips, "My body's gotten all out of shape! I've been far too behaved. So. Shall. We. Play?"

Both Red and Sebastian shuddered from disgust the third time that night.

"Would you mind to kindly refrain from such vulgar displays? Furthermore, Sebastian is presently on duty." Stated Red as she blankly stared at Grell with her eye twitching.

"Ahhh! You're both so stoic! I can't get enough of these sides of you both, darlings!" Squealed Grell.

Grell suddenly composed himself despite the smile still on his face, "Let me tell you a little something, dearest. The colour red makes me swoon. I just love red for my hair, clothes, and lipstick. That's why I adore making over ugly women with the red of their blood. The more glamourous the woman, the more alluring she becomes, just like a beautiful, poisonous flower, right? And I'll bet a fine woman and man like you and Red fitted up in rose colours will be absolute best! I'll cut you both open deep, splatter you with all the many shades of crimson and mess you up most glamourously, my darlings!"

"A reaper is one who quietly hunts the souls of the dying. A butler is one who accompanies his master like a shadow. Your poor taste goes against the aesthetics of both." Stated Red.

"And fair raises my bile." Added Sebastian.

"I worked hard as a butler for my master! I didn't wear makeup or dress pretty or anything when I was at work!" Shouted Grell.

"I am appalled. How can you call yourself a butler?" Questioned Sebastian.

Grell's grin grew much wider as he said, "Even so, I am still a butler for death!"

"…In the name of the queen and mine own evil title, I command you!" Ciel began as he removed his eyepatch. "Hunt them down!"

Sebastian smirked when his crimson eyes turned to a bright fuchsia as he removed his right glove and at the same time Ciel's purple contracted eye grew brighter as well causing Red's eyes to widen in shock.

"Yes, my lord."


	7. Chapter 6

_**In a flashback…**_

 _ **I despised my red hair, which was just like my father's. And I loathed the colour red.**_

" _ **An's Red hair is truly beautiful. The colour of lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth. Red really suits you." Said a man to a woman with red hair.**_

 _ **I began to love the colour red because you complimented me. But…But…**_

 _ **Modern Time…**_

"Right then." Sebastian said as he took off his overcoat and placed it over Ciel.

"Wha-" Started Ciel.

"Please do not allow yourself to catch a chill. I will prepare some hot milk when we have returned to the town house. And I shall sweeten it with honey or brandy or something of the sort." Suggested Sebastian as he gave a closed eyed smile.

"Oh? I'm not going to let you go running home just like that, you know?!" Shouted Grell as he started his chainsaw, "Little death scythe here and I are both full of soooo much pent-up energy these days 'cos our quarry has been much too easy to hunt!"

Grell leapt into the air towards the trio, Red shoved Ciel and herself away as Sebastian jumped away when the scythe made contact with the ground. Sebastian landed on his feet while Ciel landed on Red.

"I much prefer doing the chasing myself to being chased, Bassy!" Exclaimed Grell, completely ignoring the girl for the moment, "So let's have ourselves a marvelous round of tag, shall we?"

"I have asked you before to refrain from uttering such vile drivel!" Sebastian said as he flipped backwards, dodging the chainsaw from making contact with him.

"Don't be like that! You'll get hooked on my little one once you've had a taste, I'm sure!" Grell shouted as he went to slice at Sebastian again; unfortunately for him, the demon grabbed a lamppost and brought it up to block the weapon. "You don't look it, but you're pretty powerful, Bassy! However, the real show begins now!"

He sliced at Sebastian again, the action was once again blocked. During this, Sebastian's eyes turned fuchsia.

"The death scythe can cut through a gas lamp like a twig!" Grell exclaimed as the lamppost snapped in half.

"Sebastian!" Red shouted.

Both Sebastian's and Red's eyes widened as the chainsaw made contact with Sebastian's arm. Blood began to pour out of his arm but soon froze as what appeared to be a movie reel film sprung out.

"What…?" muttered Sebastian as he stared at the film wide eyed. He suddenly gasped and jumped away from the reaper and clutched his wounded arm.

"How was that for you, hm? The pain you felt must've been rather dramatic, no? That just now was a little talent we reapers have. The 'cinematic record'."

"Grim reapers receive a list of those who are scheduled to die and judge them by playing back their memories using the 'record'." Explained Red before Ciel could ask.

"We look at what sort of humans they were and what sort of lives they lived. Should we allow them to live? Or should we kill them? People say a magic lantern passes before their eyes when they are on the verge of death. But that's just reapers like lil' ole me playing back that human's 'memories'. For those who receive the judgement, 'this human should die', we use our death scythes to sever their memories and souls from their bodies, and for them, it is 'the end'." Grell explained further.

"I had presumed you were only guilty of poor taste, but a peeping tom as well, are you? Truly the lowest of the low." Stated Sebastian, disgust evident in his voice.

"No, no! that is our job! But…yes, all right!" Grell exclaimed as he launched to attack Sebastian. "I admit, I am a wee bit curious about what lurks in the pasts of fine men and women like you and Red!"

At this, Red shuddered from disgust and disturbance.

Grell suddenly was behind Sebastian, "Especially, when they seem to be the bad boy type!"

As the chainsaw came down, Sebastian used his hands to catch it in place just above his shoulder.

"Tee heehee! You can't **play make-believe** with yours truly like you do with humans, Bassy! The death scythe can slice right through memories, souls, dimensions…and even devils!"

The scythe began to cut through Sebastian's tailcoat. Over where Ciel, and the other two women were, all were standing.

"Why…?" asked Red as she stared at the older woman.

"Why? What is the point of asking me now? When you two and I have become the 'predators' and their 'prey'." Madam Red began to take out a knife, "If I don't hunt the watchdog, I will be hunted. In which case, there is only one way out!"

The woman lunged at the boy ready to stab him, Ciel's eyes widened as he was suddenly shoved once again and the weapon made contact with Red's side. She collapsed onto her knees and hands from the pain. Ciel kneeled beside her and held the wound to help stop the bleeding. The older woman stared down at them in shock.

"Madam. You are a physician. Why would you kill-?!" Ciel began but was soon cut off.

"A brat like you will never understand! Not ever!" The older woman shouted as she grabbed the boy by his throat and slammed into the wall. Ciel was struggling to breathe.

"I wish you…" Madam spoke, "…That someone like you…" Sebastian started to struggle with the weapon he was holding onto. "That someone like you…Had never been born!"

Madam Red was about to stab Ciel when her eyes glazed over from a memory.

"Sister…" she mumbled.

"Young master/Ciel!" Both Red and Sebastian shouted.

The sound of flesh tearing could be heard throughout the alley.

"Stop!" Ciel shouted before Sebastian could attack Madam Red, "Sebastian! Do not kill her!"

Sebastian froze and clutched his shoulder, panting heavily.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel questioned.

"Tee hee! Why Bassy! You've got guts! To think you would sacrifice an arm to go rescue that brat." Said Grell as he removed his chainsaw from the wall, "But you are a wholly different story…Madam!"

Grell turned his attention to the woman holding Red in her arms, the knife dropped feet away. Regret and pain evident in her eyes.

"You just go on and kill that brat now, you hear?"

"No…" mumbled the woman.

"Huh?"

"I cannot…I cannot kill these children…!"

"How can you say that now?! After you've chopped up all those women! If you don't kill him, he'll kill you instead! And after **I've** gone to all the trouble of assisting you!"

"But…But! That child is my-!" Madam Red looked up shouting but was cut off by a chainsaw plunged into her chest.

Red's eyes were wide as saucers as she watched the woman choke on her own blood and collapse beside her.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Madam Red. I can't say I care a shred for this plain woman you've become." Grell said as he removed the weapon from the woman's chest.

Red sat up and lifted the woman's head into her lap, eyes filled with tears. Suddenly, the cinematic record jumped out of the wound. Everyone began to watch the woman's memories play out before them.

 _Madam Red's memories…_

" _ **An! Angelina!" shouted a woman.**_

" _ **Sister." Angelina responded in greeting.**_

" _ **In here again, I see. Father is calling for you."**_

 _ **A beautiful woman came into view with long strawberry blonde hair and deep blue eyes. A gentle, kind smile was placed on her face.**_

" _ **He has a guest he wishes to introduce us to. We mustn't keep him waiting." The woman grabbed onto Angelina's hand and began to drag her.**_

" _ **Eh?! But I'm dressed like this…and I haven't powdered my nose!" exclaimed Angelina in panic.**_

 _ **The elder sister fixed the younger's attire and patted the dress to get the dust off, then placed a flower, that was in her hair, behind Angelina's ear.**_

" _ **There, all done! You look positively charming. You'll be fine!" The elder sister winked and began to drag the younger by the hand again, "Were you reading again?"**_

" _ **Yes. I want to study lots and become a doctor. I want to find a cure for your asthma, sister. I'm unattractive, and I feel out of place at balls, so I may not be able to marry…" Said Angelina as her sentence trailed off.**_

" _ **What are you saying?!" Exclaimed the sister as she turned to face her sister with a smile, "You are lovely and smart. You should have more confidence in yourself. And let's not forget…"**_

 _ **The elder sister was suddenly behind Angelina, she grabbed onto her sister's chest, "You're awfully well-endowed!"**_

 _ **She began to laugh at her sister's panic, "Gyah! Sister?!" Eventually, both of them ended up laughing.**_

' _ **My elder sister's health was fragile. But she was kind and beautiful, and did not put on airs, and I loved her. I loved and envied her soft flaxen hair, which was just like our mother's. I met "him" when I was fifteen.'**_

" _ **Rachel, Angelina. Give your greetings to Earl Phantomhive." Their father said.**_

 _ **Angelina stared at the Earl, a small blush evident on her face. "How do you do?", he asked.**_

' _ **I despised my red hair, which was just like my father's. And I loathed the colour red.'**_

 _ **The records moved to another memory.**_

" _ **Why do you keep your hair so long in the front?" asked the Earl.**_

" _ **I am no beauty like my elder sister, so…and my hair is this red as well…" said Angelina as she looked down.**_

" _ **You oughtn't be so 'ashamed' of being different from others. It gives you character. Your red hair is truly beautiful. The colour of lycoris, a colour that blazes the earth. Red really suits you and you should take more pride in it."**_

 _ **A blush came onto Angelina's face from the man's words.**_

' _ **And then, I cut off my bangs. I grew to love my red hair, which was just like my father's. And I grew to love the colour red. And I grew to love "him".'**_

 _ **The records then moved onto another memory.**_

" _ **My lady. Earl Phantomhive is here." A maid called out to Angelina.**_

" _ **Coming!" She responded and went to powder her nose.**_

" _ **Will he compliment me again, I wonder?" whispered Angelina as she headed to her destination.**_

' _ **When "he" visited, I wore the red that he had said suited me.**_

 _ **Angelina opened the door and stepped inside to see the Earl and her sister sitting beside each other.**_

" _ **Ah, you're finally here. An. We have some good news for you!" Said her elder sister.**_

' _ **The "man" I loved dearly was going to marry the elder sister I loved dearly. I wore my favorite red dress to their wedding. If the two I cherished so were happy, then I too was happy.'**_

 _ **The records moved to a memory where a child's cries could be heard.**_

' _ **Or so I should have been…'**_

" _ **Madam! It is a fine baby boy!" Exclaimed a nurse.**_

" _ **I'm glad that he was born to us." Said Rachel with a smile and tears in her eyes. "An. You hold him. He's your nephew."**_

 _ **Angelina walked over and held the newborn child in her arms.**_

" _ **He's so precious…" She mumbled.**_

" _ **When he grows up, please play with him a lot."**_

" _ **Of course!" Said Angelina.**_

" _ **Hehe! Your nose is just like his!" Her sister said in amusement.**_

' _ **I began to despise the colour red once more…After that, I started attending many social events that I had once hated. I flitted from one ball to another, wearing gorgeous makeup and bright red dresses. And soon people began calling me Lady Red. But I also threw myself into my studies and against my parents' wishes, obtained my license to practice medicine.'**_

 _ **The records moved onto another memory.**_

" _ **Auntie An, read me a story!" exclaimed a little boy with deep blue eyes.**_

" _ **Ciel! Lizzie! What have I told you about calling me 'Aunt'?!" Roared Angelina as she chased the two children and dog around.**_

" _ **I feel a little guilty for always having you play with them." Said Rachel, who was sitting in a chair as she held up an umbrella over her head.**_

" _ **I don't mind!" Said Angelina while laughing. "I like children, and-"**_

 _ **She was cut off by the dog's barking and running off.**_

" _ **It's father!" shouted Ciel as he and Lizzie ran to meet the man. "Welcome home!"**_

' _ **My warm and loving sister and her husband. My adorable nephew and his cousin. The people who I held most dear. But…somewhere within me, there was always…an emotion of which I could not let go…And so I married a man I met at a ball. I said to him, "There is a man I cannot forget" ...but in return, he said, "I don't mind". He was a sincere and honest man. And then I too found myself with child.'**_

" _ **Is it a boy? Or is it a girl?" asked Angelina's husband in another memory.**_

" _ **Hehe! Men are so impatient. We don't know yet."**_

' _ **He cherished me…and I was happy.'**_

 _ **The memory then played out how a carriage got into an accident, killing both Angelina's husband and child. The doctor explained that he had to remove the womb in order to save Angelina's life.**_

'… _ **Or so I should have been. My sister often visited the hospital to cheer me up.'**_

" _ **An! I heard from the doctor! They say you'll be able to leave the hospital soon?" asked Rachel.**_

" _ **Thanks to you." Angelina said with a sad smile upon her face.**_

" _ **We must celebrate then! I know! My son will be celebrating his tenth birthday soon. Why don't we celebrate your recovery together then too?!"**_

" _ **B-But…"**_

" _ **Don't worry! The correct way to celebrate a recovery is to drink and be merry with lots of people!"**_

' _ **And then…That day arrived. In truth, I had no desire to go…For I…I…'**_

 _ **The memory is at where a carriage stops.**_

" _ **Why the sudden stop?" asked Angelina as she stepped out of the carriage.**_

" _ **M-Madam. Th-There…!" shouted the driver.**_

' _ **The colour…that dyed that grey December sky…was that most hateful…Red…'**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Madam Red's memories displayed a manor burning in flames.**_

' _ **That day…each and every Phantomhive lost their lives at the hands of some unknown individual. The manor was burnt to the ground, my sister and her husband were discovered in a terrible state. A child's corpse was never recovered…I lost everything that was precious to me. Everything had flown somewhere out of my reach. I was sad. So sad…but even more-so did I envy my elder sister for being able to die with "him", my beloved. And I continued to live on as the sole survivor.'**_

 _ **The records moved onto a memory where Madam Red is at work.**_

" _ **Doctor! Should you be back at work so soon?" asked a nurse.**_

" _ **I'm all right! Work helps me take my mind off of other things. It's miles better than staying home, doing nothing. Besides, I'm due in surgery this afternoon." Stated Angelina as she looked at her clipboard.**_

' _ **Yet…'**_

" ' _ **Em brats jus' get in th' way. I dunno 'oo th' father is, and I can't raise th' thing on me own. An abortion ain't free neither, but I can't get no coves wi' a chavy 'round!" Explained a prostitute.**_

' _ **I hated them. They had something I could never have, regardless of how much I desired it. What I wanted…what I cherished…I, who had lost it all…and those ~CENSORSHIP~, who possessed what I wanted more than anything…but were throwing it away…what had I done to deserve that? Why did God make me suffer so? I only…only…'**_

 _ **The records sped up to another memory in an alleyway, where the same prostitute was heading home. When she arrived at her door, she heard footsteps of someone behind her.**_

" _ **Oh? Yer th' one from afore…" She spoke, suddenly fear was written on her face, "Wh-What d'you think yer doin'…no…sto…"**_

' _ **HATEHATEHATEHATEHATE!'**_

 _ **Blood splattered across the view of the records.**_

' _ **And so I cut them into little pieces, the prostitutes on whom I performed the abortions. I will do away with that which you do not desire, if you so wish…I will take away your womb, your happiness, your life…everything…then…'**_

" _ **Oh…My, myyyy!" Exclaimed a cheerful voice, "You've done such a glamourous job!"**_

 _ **Madam Red looked up to where the voice came from.**_

" _ **I've had my eye on you, all this time!"**_

'… _ **A crimson-cloaked grim reaper smiled upon me.'**_

" _ **Thanks to you, the list of the dead for this district is jampacked! You've made me ever so busy, you see."**_

 _ **Madam Red could only stare as the crimson reaper jumped down from where he was and made his way over to her.**_

" _ **But I understand veeeery well how you feel. Those hideous broads deserved to die." The man embraced the woman as he spoke, "I want a baby of my own too, but it seems that my being male is a biiiit of a problem. You and I, we're like two peas in a pod. I will lend you a hand."**_

' _ **I cut my red hair, which was caked with blood…a few months later, my missing nephew suddenly returned…'**_

 _ **The cinematic record quickened up to where Madam Red is running. She then bursts through the doors.**_

" _ **Ciel! Is it really you?!" Shouted Madam Red, "So you were alive all along!"**_

 _ **Madam Red spotted her nephew, and a butler at his side.**_

'… _ **with a black-clad butler at his side. No matter how many times I asked my nephew about what had happened while he was missing, he would not tell me a thing. But that was all right because Ciel had returned.'**_

" _ **I'm so glad…! At least you survived…Come let me get a better look at you." Said the older woman as she held Ciel's face in her hands.**_

' _ **The only one who had returned…my beloved…"he", my beloved…his and my sister's child…the child who looks so very much like her. I should have been happy that Ciel had been returned to me…but a sense of unease weighed on my heart. Why did this child return, when "he" did not? Why did this child live, while "he" died? "His child" was not "him". That boy was the son of the elder sister who took "him" away from me…Why had I not been the one to marry "him"? And… Ciel who had succeeded "him", finally came to capture "Jack the Ripper"…But I was brought another gift instead, it was in the form of a girl confused about London's ways with women's clothing. At first, I wanted to dress her up…but instead I began to see that she saw me in another light, a light where I was like a mother to her. I didn't know a light like her could shine through a darkness in my heart. I liked this false feeling of motherhood…but…I was given so much more…She made me feel like I was a real mother. They both came into my life…Ciel…with that face that so resembled that of my sister. Sister…what more are you going to take away from me? This time…I will not yield a thing to you…I will not yield anything!'**_

 _End of Madam Red's memories…_

"I loved you dyed in the deepest crimson of spattered blood, Madam Red! I haven't the least interest in someone who gets carried away by silly emotions. I helped you set up your alibi too. And I even broke the rules that govern us reapers, killing women not on the list, all for your sake…What a let down!" Stated Grell as he cleaned the blood off his scythe.

Red's tears fell down at a fast rate as she stared at the dead woman in her arms. Ciel's eyes were wide as he looked at the two women.

"You were just the same as all those other women. You don't deserve to wear red at all…no ma'am!" Grell said as he removed the woman's red coat placed it on himself.

"The curtain has fallen on your cheap performance of 'life'. Farewell, Madam."

As the reaper began to walk away, the knife that was once scattered feet away from the women was thrown into the man's back, causing him to let out a cry of pain. He immediately turned around and glared at them.

"Who threw that?!"

Red gently placed the older woman's head on the ground and rose to her feet while staring at the ground. She turned and rose her head to face the reaper with a tear-stained glare. The males stared at the girl in wonder as she walked up to the reaper.

"Madam Red didn't deserve this…she lost so much…her child…her husband…even the man she once loved…you claimed to be in love with her, but you're no better than the other filth known as people that roam these streets and harm innocent people. Since you killed her, it only proved you didn't really love her. You're more heartless than a demon itself." Red spoke her opinion as her tone was cold and emotionless.

The reaper stood, staring at the girl, unsure of what to do since he hasn't seen someone in such a heartless, menacing state. He was so distracted with his uncertainty that he didn't see the girl's fist flying right into his nose, sending him a couple feet backwards.

"How dare you punch a lady in her face!" Shouted Grell as the girl stumbled and held onto her side where her wound was.

"Sebastian. What are you doing?" asked Ciel as he closed his aunt's eyes. Sebastian stared at his master in question while holding his shoulder.

"I ordered you to 'hunt Jack the Ripper'. It's not over yet. So don't stand around twiddling your thumbs, man. Hunt down the last one."

Sebastian's frown turned into a smirk as he said, "As you wish."

"Hee! I was all ready to let you go 'cos I'm really not feeling it anymore, but…if you're that desperate to die, I'll do you the favour of sending the two of you to heaven!" Grell exclaimed as he lunged at Sebastian with his chainsaw.

While the two men were fighting, Red collapsed beside Madam Red on her hands and knees. Ciel rushed to her side, a hand hovering over her shoulder.

"I'm fine…but uncle Adrian's going to kill me."

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY WORRY ABOUT THAT DURING THIS KIND OF SITUATION?!"

"It's actually simple, really. My uncle has been my only family and working for a funeral parlor, we get a lot of customers who have lost family members. I believe that no one deserves to go through the death of a loved one. Not Madam…and not you either, Ciel." Red turned her gaze towards the boy. "You've lost your family, and now you've lost your aunt…I can't imagine what that's like, but I'm happy that you have memories of your actual parents. If you couldn't tell from your aunt's memories, both her and your parents loved you to death. They want you to be happy. Even Sebastian would want you happy, despite what you seem to think."

Ciel could only stare at the girl as she kindly smiled at him in pain.

"HEY! YOU JUST AIMED FOR MY FACE RIGHT NOW DIDN'T YOU?! YOU FIEND!" Screeched an unhappy Grell. Both teens turned their attention to the pair fighting.

"Oh, you are quite right on that account. For I am a one hell of a butler."

"Do you think a devil can win against a god, hm?" questioned Grell.

"It is difficult to say. Having never fought one, I cannot be sure, but if young master tells me to win, then win I shall." Answered Sebastian with certainty in his tone.

"I don't know what's happened between you and that brat, but you're awfully into him. It just riiiiles me up!" Both teens and Sebastian shuddered from disgust of Grell's words. "But, even a devil such as yourself will perish if hunted with a death scythe, you know? Aren't you just quaking in your boots at the thought?"

"Not at all. This body and soul, everything down to the last hair on this head, belongs to my master now. For obeying the master's orders so long as the contract endures, that is a butler's aesthetic. His philosophy, if you will. If he tells me not to die, I will not die. If he tells me to die, I shall disappear." Sebastian explained.

"Hmm…I do rather like men who pursue the arts, Bassy!" Grell said as he began to run at Sebastian. "Suddenly I want to stomp on that composed face of yours with my heels, and make you lick my shoes!"

Grell swung his chainsaw at Sebastian, who jumped in the air and dodged the attack. The reaper swung again but the demon back flipped away.

"A devil, and a grim reaper. Will we never be able to understand each other? If a reaper is one whose job it is to retrieve souls, a devil is a noxious beast that steals and devours those souls! My feelings will never be requited…it's as if this is the tragedy of Romeo and Juliet!"

The demon and the teens all shuddered in disgust.

"I don't know if it's from disgust and disturbance or blood loss, but I feel sick." Muttered Red.

"Sebastian, speed this up! She might not have much time left!" ordered Ciel.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied as he leapt after the reaper with inhuman speed.

"Ah! Bassy! Deny thy master and refuse thy spiteful name and cast your eyes upon me alone!" Grell exclaimed as he flipped backwards away from the demon.

"From the time **my master** called **me** 'Sebastian', that **word** became my **covenant and christened me anew**." Sebastian replied, disgust in his tone, as he aimed a kick to Grell's chin. "I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"

"Swearing on the moon is the act of an insincere man." Grell said as he landed on his feet. "Your eyes are the eyes of one who does not love, tarnished eyes. You are a devil that defiles innocent souls with your vile hands and lips."

Grell began to fangirl as he spun around and leaned against a wall. "It's too much Bassy! I would bear your children, if only you'd let me!"

"Please stop that, it is revolting." Both Red and Sebastian said as they shuddered in disgust.

"Such an ice king you are!" Grell exclaimed as he swung at Sebastian again. "A beautiful tyrant! An angelic devil! A raven with the wings of a dove! My little lamb with the appetites of a wolf, my very own Bassy!"

Grell swung his weapon just as Sebastian leapt into the air and landed while stepping on Grell's hand, keeping the chainsaw on the ground.

"Oh? Bassy…I wish the sun would never rise. Then we could keep hunting each other for all eternity. But…this is the end of our romantic adventure."

Grell slammed his head into Sebastian's, causing the demon to stumble backwards.

"Let us part with a passionate kiss, Bassy!" Grell raised his chainsaw above his head, "Now, I bid you a thousand…no, ten thousand adieus, my sweet prince!"

"Sebastian!" Red shouted as the chainsaw slashed across Sebastian's torso.


	9. Chapter 8

"Now, show me a dramatic…no, a moving moving picture!" Grell shouted as Ciel and Red stared with wide eyes, one filled with horror, as Sebastian's cinematic record sprang out from his torso.

As the records began to play it showed an old man smiling while holding a Japanese teacup. Grell immediately froze as his eyes widened. The records then began to play out a blond teen's cries, then a maroon haired maid panicking, and finally a blond man's outburst of cooking being art.

"N-! No-! Now-! NOW JUST A MINUTE! WHO THE HELL ARE THESE IDIOTS?! THERE'S NOT EVEN A SMIDGE OF DRAMA HERE AT ALL!" Grell screeched while frantically waving his arms around.

"You will only find mundane happen-stances such as these over the past year…" Sebastian weakly said as he coughed up blood.

"I'M NOT INTERESTED IN ORDINARY FOLKS LIKE THEM! SHOW ME SOMETHING JUICIER!" Grell roared with rage.

"My apologies." Sebastian said, suddenly behind Grell with a smirk. "…however, you must pay to see the rest." He finished with a wink.

Both butlers continued to fight, each dodging their opponents' attacks. While over where the teens were, Red began to sway back and forth, her eyes feeling much heavier than before.

"Are you alright?" asked a concerned Ciel.

"So…tired…" Was all Red mumbled before she fell to the ground, unconscious from blood loss.

Ciel managed to catch the girl before her head made contact with the ground. He tried to shake her awake and called her name but she wouldn't wake up. Frustrated, the boy looked up to where his butler was and shouted, "Sebastian, end this now!"

The butler sighed as he removed his tailcoat, his eyes turning fuchsia, "I did not want to use this approach, but I fear I have no other choice."

"Tee hee! So you've finally made up your mind to fight me seriously?" questioned the crimson reaper. "How about we bring this show to a close with the next attack, Bassy! Let us bid this world farewell and be united in the next, okay?"

Both butlers raced head on toward each other and leapt in the air. Grell swung his chainsaw just as Sebastian swung his arm, suddenly the chainsaw stopped working causing Grell to look at his weapon in question.

"…Eh?" Grell asked as he tugged on the material, which turned out to be the tailcoat, that stopped his weapon from working. His frustration soon turned into anger.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?"

"If the cutting edge of your death scythe is dependent upon its revolution, it occurred to me that I only needed to keep it from doing so." Said Sebastian with a smirk on his face.

"I'll get rid of this right away-!" Grell exclaimed through his struggle of tugging the material.

"That tailcoat is tailored from top quality wool. The frictional force of wool is significant. Once caught, removing it will be no simple matter."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"As it is supplied by the manor, I had wished to avoid employing my coat at all costs, but there was simply no way around it. The death scythe that can cut through everything. That is, if one can actually wield it, right?"

Grell completely ignored his question as he was still attempting to remove the tailcoat from his weapon.

"Now, mister Grell, you can no longer utilize your death scythe, can you?" Sebastian asked as he leered over the crimson reaper, who began to shake in fear.

"If we simply make this a battle of fists, I do have some confidence I can win." Sebastian said as he cracked his knuckles with a closed eyed smile.

Grell began to back away in fear. "JUST NOT THE FAAAACE! GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Moments later, Sebastian wiped his forehead from sweat. Grell was on the ground with a black eye, broken glasses, bruises, and a bloody nose. The poor reaper could barely even talk right because of the demon.

"Ah won't hurrrget diiiish…" Grell attempted to say.

"Oh…? I should expect no less from a reaper. A physical assault cannot kill you." Sebastian said as he picked up the chainsaw. "But what if I were to use this?"

Fear spread across Grell's face as Sebastian easily removed the tailcoat.

"Since the death scythe can make mincemeat of anything, it follows that I would be able to make mincemeat of you as well, no?"

"Wh-What are you think-! Hold it…! Gyah!" Grell cried out as Sebastian stomped on his face.

"I do not enjoy being stepped on, but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."

Grell continued to cry out in pain from each time Sebastian stomped on his face.

"Your wails have a rather tuneful ring to them. As a reward, I shall send you to the next life with the help of your favourite toy." Sebastian said as the chainsaw came to life.

"Plea-! Please, Bassy…stop!" shouted Grell in between stomps.

"I think not."

Sebastian raised the weapon above his head and brought it down while Grell cried for him to stop. Before the weapon made contact with the reaper, a pole stopped it in its path. Sebastian, Grell, and Ciel turned their heads, in surprise, to where it came from. Only to find a man on top of a building.

"Please pardon the interruption." The man said as he adjusted his glasses. The pole came back to him and shortened to reveal garden shears on each end. "I am William T. Spears from the management division of the grim reaper dispatch. I have come to claim that reaper."

"Will! William! You came to rescue m-!" Grell was cut off as William jumped from where he was and landed on Grell's head.

"Dispatch member Grell Sutcliff. You are guilty of having violated our ordinances." William spoke while standing on Grell's head still.

"First, by killing those not on the list of the dead." William stated as he kicked Grell in the face.

"Second, by using a death scythe without submitting an application for use." Five more kicks were added to Grell's face.

"We will return to headquarters right away and have you submit a written apology and report." William spoke as he dragged the crimson reaper by his long hair.

"Listen! I was just about to get killed, you hear!? You're so cold-" Grell began but was soon cut off as he was flipped to land on his face.

" **Quiet**."

William walked over to where the demon was and bowed, "I apologise for all the trouble that thing has caused you." He then placed a business card in Sebastian's hand. "My card."

William then stood up and noticed the girl in Ciel's arms. He then walked over and knelt down beside the boy and narrowed his eyes at the girl.

"Why is she here with the likes of you both? Really, having to bow to a noxious beast like him is an affront to all reapers."

A pained chuckle came from the girl as she awoke to consciousness, "The same stoic man as ever, William?"

"You do know that this will have me working overtime because of you, yes? No matter, I shall have you return home to make sure your uncle won't worry."

William began to reach out to the girl but she was held tightly by the boy holding her.

"I do not believe you shall. She will return safely in our care with an explanation to her injuries." Ciel said as he narrowed his eyes at the reaper.

William simply stood and adjusted his glasses and faced Sebastian, "Though as a collared pet dog, I suppose you're somewhat better than a mad dog with no sense of fidelity, hm? ...All right. It's time we returned, Grell Sutcliff."

William grabbed Grell by his hair, yet again, and dragged him off through the alleyway, mumbling something along the lines of being understaffed and overtime. Sebastian flung the chainsaw directly at the reaper's head, much to the demon's dismay, William caught it with two fingers. He turned his gaze to the demon.

"You forgot something." Was all Sebastian replied with a fake smile.

"Cheers…Now, if you will excuse us…" William casted one more look towards the girl before heading back down the alley with Grell.

"Forgive me, sir. I failed to capture the remaining culprit." Said Sebastian as he held his shoulder and bowed slightly.

"…Let it go. Just…let it go." Ciel said as he stared at his aunt's dead body.

A pale hand rose and rested on the boy's cheek. Ciel looked down at the girl in his arms with slightly wide eyes. Despite her having tears in her eyes, she kindly smiled at him.

"You have become terribly chilled."

"As have you…" he muttered.

"It must be the month's weather. Let us return to the town house at once. And I shall prepare that hot milk for you as promised, all right?" asked Sebastian.

"…Yes, very well. But we must return Red safely back to the shop." Ciel said as he rose with the girl in his arms. He then began to sway.

"Young master!" Sebastian said and reached out his hand, but it was slapped away from the boy as he narrowed his eyes at his butler.

"Young-"

"Don't." Ciel interrupted, looking at the ground. "I'm all right. I can carry her on my own. I'm…just a bit tired."

As Ciel's eyes were on his aunt, the girl in his arms felt sorry for everything he has been through. A single tear cascaded down her face before her eyes closed, due to the amount of blood she had lost.


	10. Chapter 9

The night was gloomier than usual in Undertaker's eyes. Ever since his daughter left the shop, he had a terrible feeling stirring in his stomach…or it could have been the biscuits he accidentally burnt. He turned his head to where the clock stood and saw that only a few hours have passed.

"Where could she be?" he asked.

Just as he said that, the door to his shop slammed open. Undertaker raced to the bottom floor to see the butler and master he knew well, his gaze went to the figure that laid limp in the boy's arms. Ciel opened his mouth to explain what had happened, but Undertaker ran straight at him and grabbed the girl from his arms. The boy looked frightened to death as the man looked at his daughter with a frown.

Undertaker turned around and began to walk to the back of his shop, he only muttered, "Leave."

Ciel was about to object until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw his butler nodding his head, knowing that they should listen to the man's order. Both males turned and left through the door.

Undertaker sighed as he looked at the girl in his arms, "What am I going to do with you, dear?"

 _ **Timeskip**_

Bells began to ring as three young children ran by. Two of the younger children stopped to look at the people entering the church, the older child stopped and walked back to them.

"Big brother, there sure are lots of people at the church over there, huh? Why?" asked the younger boy.

"Dunno."

"Big brother is big, but he doesn't know?"

"Are you a dummy?" asked their younger sister.

"Wha-!? I'm only twelve, so I don't hafta know!" exclaimed the oldest brother.

"Yes, quite right." Said a voice behind them, they turned to see Undertaker smiling, "It makes peeeerfect sense for a child to not know. Heehee! You see, today, they are holding a certain noblewoman's gala."

"Gala…?" questioned the oldest brother.

"Yes. The last, grandest ceremony of her life. Her funeral."

In the church, people sat weeping and frowning as Madam Red was dressed in white in a coffin filled with white flowers. Lau sat there with a saddened look on his face as Elizabeth walked to the coffin and placed a white flower inside.

"Aunt An…" Elizabeth mumbled with tears in her eyes.

Her eyes widened as the church door opened, people began to murmur when she turned around to see Ciel holding a red dress. People murmured more as he walked down the aisle with no emotion on his face. He stopped once he reached the coffin and sat next to it as he placed the red dress over the woman inside.

"…White flowers and plain clothes do not befit you. What suits you best is passionate red." Ciel said as he placed a crimson rose behind his aunt's left ear. "The color of lycoris that blazes the earth, Aunt An."

Suddenly, millions of red rose petals flowed into the church, spreading everywhere.

Ciel stood up and looked at his aunt, "Goodnight, Madam Red."

The bells of the church rang as people began to leave; Lau, Ciel and Sebastian stood in front of Madam Red's grave.

"You are not reporting the true identity of Jack the Ripper to the queen?" asked Lau.

"…There is no need to do so, as Jack the Ripper is no longer in London." Answered Ciel.

"And thus, do you become further mired in the mud."

Ciel looked at the man in question.

"Even if you reach a place from whence you cannot return, you will never utter an unsightly scream or beg for help in front of anybody. You proud hound of the queen. I shall be careful myself to avoid falling into my lord's 'care'."

"The addictive nature of opium is becoming a problem. It is but a matter of time before it becomes regulated in Great Britain. And if that happens, the opium dens you Chinamen are operating will have to be shut down." Ciel said as he placed his top hat on his head.

"Then I will come up with another business. I am still interested in this country. And in you as well, my lord." Lau said as he approached the boy and leaned his face near his ear. "I expect you will continue to amuse me."

With that said, Lau left. Ciel turned his direction towards another way and began to walk, "Sebastian. We have someplace to be. Come."

Both males walked further into the cemetery until they reached a man sitting upon a gravestone.

"Undertaker. Are you done?"

"Of course. I cleaned her up and buried her. See?" Undertaker said as he gestured to the gravestone that read, "Mary Jane Kelly".

"I see, and how is your daughter?" asked Sebastian.

Red walked into sight from behind Undertaker, the same kind smile on her face.

"I'll live to see another day."

"Barely…" Her father muttered as he crossed his arms.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Red sighed as she turned her gaze to the grave. "Our last client from the Jack the Ripper incident. It seems she was an immigrant from overseas. I believe you both couldn't find a soul to claim her body, either?"

"And so the kind Earl built a grave for the nameless-" Undertaker was cut off when Red jabbed him in his arm.

"I am not kind. I…knew…I knew that I would not be able to save this woman. If I had only thought of her life first…there were any number of ways to rescue her that night. But I did not attempt any of them. I knew she could have been rescued, but my first priority was to capture Jack the Ripper. I knew that I would not save her life. I knew…and I let her die. Just as I let my own flesh and blood die." Ciel said as his gaze was on the grave the entire time.

Red placed a hand on his shoulder, he didn't bother to look at her, "…Do you regret it?"

"…No. Jack the Ripper is no more. The pall cast on Queen Victoria has been lifted."

"Queen Victoria, hmm? Can't say I like her onnnne bit!" Undertaker said as he scratched his chin.

"Me either, she only looks on from afar and makes the Earl handle all the tough dirty work." Red said as her eyes narrowed at the grave.

"That is the fate of our family. It has been handed down for generations together with this ring."

"That ring is practically a collar, hmm? It binds you to the queen through the chains of fate." Undertaker said as he placed both hands on the boy's shoulders and leaned down to his ear.

Ciel turned around to face the man, "The one who decided to put that collar around this neck was I."

Grabbed by his tie, Ciel's face was now inches away from Undertaker's. "I pray you do not hang yourself with it someday. I would find that gravely disappointing."

Undertaker began to tug on the tie.

" **Adrian**." Red said in a stern tone causing both males to turn to her. Her eyes were glaring at her father as she shook her head no.

"Feel free to visit us or ask of any help." Undertaker said as he released the tie, causing the boy to cough, and began to walk away, "Milord and master butler are welcome anytime. Hee hee!"

Red walked over to Ciel as her smile returned to her face, but with sadness. She fixed the tie that was now out of place.

"I apologise for his behavior…But I must admit, you are truly kind. Had it not been for you, I would be in a grave somewhere near here."

"Do not make me repeat myself. I am no such thing-"

"Oh, but you are." Sebastian interrupted, "Or would you rather, I address you as a "coward"?"

Ciel turned to his butler with a glare. "You **~CENSORSHIP~** …"

"Why did you not shoot? ...'Just as I let my own flesh and blood die…'? I do not approve of lying, sir." Red turned her head to Ciel in question as the butler spoke, "You had a pistol on your person that night. You could have simply shot her if you so desired. Instead, you hesitated. Even when I urged you to do so, you did not take up your gun."

"Why was that?" asked Red.

"Were you afraid to kill Madam Red by your own hand?" asked Sebastian as his eyes turned fuchsia. "Though you were able to send a stranger to her death, you could not do so for your kin?"

"Because that was your job. I did not shoot, because I believed you'd protect me even if you died doing so. The contract between you and I holds that you will assist me until I 'achieve my objectives' and protect my life 'until that day comes to pass'. It would've been a breach of contract if I'd died there. If it is a demon's aesthetic to obey a contract, you would have come to my rescue even if you perished in the process. A demon possesses neither 'beliefs', nor 'loyalty'. He has only his 'aesthetic', his philosophy. And you will protect me in its name. Therefore, you would have killed Madam Red, thus saving me the trouble of having to do it myself. Isn't that so?" Ciel asked after his explanation.

"Then why did you stop, a demon, like him?" asked Red, who was completely forgotten about by the two.

"Madam defiled the public sphere with the powers of the underworld. Thus she must be judged in the proper place. And let's not forget, my duty includes saving the yard's face as well. Madam Red's eyes held doubt when she made her attempt on my life."

"So you felt, that she would not be able to kill you, her kin."

"If one wavers at any moment, it may very well be at the cost of one's life. Just as in chess. She hesitated and lost sight of her next move. That is all. So I will not hesitate." Ciel said as he began to walk away, he stopped in his tracks and turned his gaze to the girl. "I presume you will not be speaking of this conversation, or of what my butler is, to anyone?"

The girl kindly smiled as she said, "Of course I won't. I am always in your debt after what you have done for me."

With that, Red skipped away to meet with her father as Ciel walked back to his carriage. Sebastian's frown turned into a smirk as he looked at the two, "…So it must be…The king always uses his pawns to survive. Just like you used me, your knight, and the Madam. No matter how many corpses of his pawns pile up at the foot of his throne, the 'game' is over if the king falls, he must always remain standing."

"I will never stop. Nor will I ever regret moving forward. So, I command you. Do not betray me. Always stay by my side. No matter what!" Ciel ordered as he turned to his butler.

"…Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he kneeled before his master.

Ciel then turned back and headed off to his destination.

' _If you so wish, I shall accompany you until the very end. Even if the throne crumbles, and the shining crown rots away. Even if countless bodies pile up, there will I remain, upon the head of carcasses…beside the little king who lies silently…until I hear the final call.'_ , Was Sebastian's thought as he walked after his master.


	11. Chapter 10

The people of London gathered around on the frozen river, Thames. Most people were enjoying their time at the frost fair. Children ice skated or looked at all the toys being sold in different tents. Adults wandered around each shop, some buying things, selling items or just simply looking around. While everyone is enjoying their time, a certain boy and his butler wandered the area.

"I'm told this is the first frost fair on this scale to be held on the frozen Thames at the foot of the London Bridge since the year 1814." Ciel, who was wrapped in a parka coat, said to his butler.

A few tents nearby, a certain red head was skipping and sliding around the ice as she searched for her adopted father.

"Well it's almost Ciel's birthday!" a voice exclaimed causing the girl to nearly fall from shock.

' _That almost sounds like…Oh! It's his fiancée! ...What was her name again…?'_ Red began to walk in thought until she suddenly bumped into the girl she overheard.

"I'm terribly sorry miss! I didn't look where I was going!" Red apologized as she bowed.

"It's quite alright, I myself wasn't looking." The girl's cheerful voice spoke up.

When Red looked up to meet the girl's gaze, only one thought travelled around her mind.

' _So…much…PINK!'_

After gaining over her sudden surprise, Red smiled and held out her hand to the girl. "I apologise for my rudeness, my name is Red. What might be yours?"

"I'm Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford. It's a pleasure to meet you miss Red!" Elizabeth gave a closed eyed smile as she shook the girl's hand.

"Please, just Red, 'miss' makes me feel too old."

"Then please call me Lizzie!" Lizzie said as her maid softly nudged her shoulder as if to remind her why they were here. "Oh! I'm in a bit of a rush to buy a present. Might I ask what your opinion would be the best gift to get?"

Red furrowed her eyebrows in thought for a moment until her smile returned to her face, "How about a memory from when you were children? Certainly, they would love it if you put so much thought in it for them."

Lizzie's face lighted up with happiness when she thought of an idea as she grabbed Red's hand and began to drag her to a certain tent.

"Our aunt used to sing us a cute little tune when we would play together. I'm sorry for asking much, but I would like for you to help me find a certain music box. Is that alright?"

Red nodded her head with a smile as both girls looked around a tent filled with music boxes, until Red showed Lizzie a certain box. When she opened it, it began to play the tune of "London Bridge is Falling Down".

"Red, this is perfect! Thank you!" Lizzie squealed as she hugged the poor girl in a death grip.

"Have you found everything you've searched for, my lady?" Lizzie's maid asked.

Elizabeth nodded her head as she waved goodbye to the red head that had to leave. They both then went to pay.

' _Lizzie is really nice…high-pitched and a pink lover…but nice.'_

Red began to walk around in thought once again, wondering what to get the Earl for his birthday. She stopped right in her tracks and turned her gaze to the Noah's Ark figure in a shop, her eyes narrowed as she felt something was wrong with the toy.

"Excuse me, might I see that?" The girl asked as she pointed to the toy she was previously looking at.

The man handed her the toy and began to explain how it was very old and belonged to the Funtom Company. Red opened the small set of doors on the toy and found a ring that looked similar to Ciel's. She snuck the item inside her fingerless gloves and handed the man, the toy back.

"Thank you so much for its detailed history, it's quite fascinating!" With that said, she bowed and walked away, heading back to her father. What she didn't notice was a man with a music box walk by her then stop and turned his head 180 degrees around to watch her leave.

"So what is this place?" Lau asked the boy and butler beside him.

"The Undertaker's funeral parlor! You met him during the Jack the Ripper case!" Ciel nearly shouted at the Chinese man.

"Oh!"

"It's wonderful to see you three again!" Red said from behind the trio as they suddenly jumped with surprise and faced the girl.

"Haven't I told you to stop that?!"

"Yes, but I can't help that you don't hear my footsteps. Anyways, why are you three out here?"

Before any of them could answer, the flap of the curtain disguised as a door blew frantically from the laughter that rose from inside it, causing the sign to fall.

Red immediately raced inside to see her adopted father laying on his back on his desk, clutching his stomach from laughter.

"What the devil?!" exclaimed the girl.

The man in front of Undertaker turned to look at the girl in question, his eyes widened slightly. Undertaker, on the other hand, was having trouble to calm down.

"Oh, hello Inspector Abberline!" said the girl once she recognized the man.

"Miss Red? What brings you here?"

"I've always worked with uncle Adrian, remember?" Red said as she gestured to the man that finally calmed his laughter.

"You're amazing! I tell you, you're in the wrong business! You could rule the world of comedy!" Undertaker then broke out into chuckles.

The trio that were once outside, walked back in already to witness the scene before them.

"What did you do?" questioned Ciel.

"I-I was just conversing normally. But out of nowhere he…"

Abberline was soon cut off by Red laughing as she leaned against a coffin, "You tried to converse normally with a mad man? AHAHAHAHA! Oh, Inspector, you're truly a man to be feared!"

Soon Undertaker joined in with Red's laughter. Both sounding like maniacs as the boy and butler narrowed their eyes at Abberline.

When the pair soon calmed down from laughter, Undertaker took a seat as Red headed to the back of the shop to prepare tea and bone biscuits.

"Tell me about the ring, Undertaker!" Ciel demanded, which caused Red to drop a glass cup on the ground. She immediately cleaned it up, unaware of the attention she brought from the noise. "We're told a frozen corpse you took care of this morning had it."

"It might be buried near where the body was found." Abberline suggested.

"Not likely, considering the fact the ring would have sunk under the ice, or there would have been markings to show that it was dug up." Red explained as she brought everyone beakers of Earl Grey tea and warm bone biscuits.

"I'll tell you all about the ring." Undertaker said once everyone finished their tea, Red collected their beakers and returned them to the back of the shop.

When she came back, everyone was leaving the shop. She soon trailed behind them all the way to an ice sculpture.

"…right there see?" Undertaker said as he gestured to the sculpture.

When she looked closely, she saw a ring similar to the one she got on the finger of the sculpture. Abberline had a shocked look on his face as the others looked at the ring.

"It looks like the artisan happened to find the frozen ring and designed a sculpture to complement it." Lau said as the situation became more and more confusing to the girl that was beside him.

"Collect it! Right now!" Abberline ordered as a coupled police officers came over to retrieve the ring.

Red became deep in thought that she completely ignored the others, she began to wonder if the ring she found was either real or fake. Unfortunately, she didn't realize the man who walked up in front of her before it was too late.

"Beauty is, after all, something to be admired. Wouldn't you agree, my love?" Viscount Lord Druitt asked as he kissed Red's hand, nearly scaring the girl to death.

"V-Viscount Lord Druitt!" Red exclaimed as she moved her hand away from him.

"You mean to tell me, that you lot were planning to violate this noble lady?" he asked gesturing to the sculpture with a white rose in his hand.

"Hypocrite…" Ciel muttered.

"If you insist on having her, offer something of suitable beauty." Viscount Druitt suggested as he leaned down to Red's height and offered her the rose.

Red looked to the others for help then looked back to the man before her.

"M-My lord, I believe what you mean is to win this wondrous piece of art in the contest." Red tried to elaborate.

"Quite so." Ciel stated as Sebastian pulled the girl behind his back and held onto her wrist. "I'll get that ring."

"That's stolen property! And key evidence in the serial kidnappings of young girls!" Abberline exclaimed. Once realizing his words, he covered his mouth. Ciel smirked, while Red clutched onto Sebastian's arm from surprise. The demon looked at the girl in question before turning back to the conversation at hand.

"Aha, I can see why the Yard would be searching so frantically for it."

"But it's the truth that each owner of the ring disappears!" These words caused the girl to tighten her grip on Sebastian. "It really is a cursed stone, but you're-"

"Cursed, eh? Then it suits me all the more." Ciel then looked down to the ring on his thumb.

"Come to think of it, I seem to recall **your** ring had a pretty blue stone. You should take care. Diamonds are hard. But because they are hard, they are brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well." Undertaker stated with a smile on his face.

"What of it? This body **and** this ring have already been shattered then reborn. I'm far past being afraid of shattering." Ciel replied, causing his butler to smirk. "Win the contest, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied with a bow from his head since a certain girl was clinging onto his right arm.

The judges soon left to wait for the contest to begin. Ciel turned to the girl, raising his eyebrow and asked, "What is the matter with her?"

"I believe the young miss is in shock, she hasn't moved from her spot but she can hear very well of what we are saying." Sebastian stated.

"Shock you say?" questioned Undertaker as he came over and looked the girl in the eyes. "Last time this happened was when we were working on a newborn child's corpse. It was her sixth time working on a job, but first when it involves children. When she saw the body, she went into a state of shock that was worse than this. She would hardly eat or sleep, she would just sit and stare at the wall in her room. All she needs is good comfort and she'll be better."

Sebastian walked over to his lord and handed him the girl, turned around and began to walk away.

"Just what the devil are you playing at?!" exclaimed the boy.

"You told me to win, and win I shall. But I cannot help her through this order." With that the butler got to work on the sculpture. The officers and Abberline had already left, along with Lau and Undertaker, leaving only the girl and boy behind.

"Bloody idiots…" he muttered.

Later on, once everything was set up for the contest, the contestants gathered up on the stage. The announcer gave a long speech and ordered everyone to begin. Ciel looked down to the girl who was holding onto his wrist for dear life with no emotion on her face. Suddenly, her eyes widened and blinked a couple times before she realized what happened.

"I am terribly sorry!" Red said as she released his wrist and bowed her head in apology.

"It is quite all right. Undertaker explained that something like this, but worse, has happened before."

Red opened her mouth to apologize again but was cut off by the announcer, "We'll now begin the judging!"

Both teens turn their attention to the covered displays before them.

"First, we have team Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men, with 'The Guardian of London'!"

Everyone looked to the sculpture to see it was Sir Randall as an ice sculpture. Ciel snickered while Red covered her mouth to contain her laughter. The judges scored one, two, one, one, and finally zero points from Viscount Druitt. Five points in total. Suddenly the head of the sculpture fell off causing the Earl to cover his face from snickering and Red to go red in the face from laughter.

"Next we have an entry from team All China Dresses Should Be Minis." Red immediately covered Ciel's eye from the sculpture as her face turned entirely red from anger. Two men immediately came over and covered the sculpture of the nude woman up. "For obvious reasons, it is disqualified."

"But why?" questioned Lau.

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY THINK THAT WAS PROPER TO DISPLAY?!" yelled a furious Red and Ciel.

The sculpture was then carried away, Red uncovered Ciel's eye. All the judges disqualified the sculpture except for the Viscount Druitt who gave it 10 points.

"You can win, can't you Sebastian?" questioned Ciel.

"Of course, you ordered him to do it and so he shall not fail." Red said before the butler could.

"And next, from team Queen's Puppy, 'Noah's Ark'!"

"Obvious aren't you, little puppy?" Chuckled Red.

"Shut it…" muttered the boy next to her, obviously blaming Sebastian.

Everyone gasped, including Red, when the curtain fell to reveal an exact replica of Noah's Ark but in ice.

"Most amazing! Let's see how many points-"

"One moment please," interrupted Sebastian. "You haven't seen it all yet."

Sebastian snapped his fingers and the top part of the ark split in two to reveal different ice sculpted animals. Red gasped as people awed at it.

"Sebastian, it's beautiful!" exclaimed Red with a bright smile on her face.

"The man who stood bravely against the relentless storm of God's wrath! His name: Noah! And the pairs of beasts he led rocked on the waves, waiting for their rebirth." Yelled Viscount Druitt.

"Bravo, young man! I mark you as a skilled ice sculptor" exclaimed a judge.

"No, Sir, I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian replied and gave a closed eyed smile.

"All right, let's have the scores!"

"Hold it right there!" Shouted an Irish-accented voice.

People looked to where the voice came from to see a man pointing a gun at everyone.

"Sorry, but this ring belongs to us. We're taking it back."

"What? Don't tell me you're-" Abberline started but was cut off.

"That's right! We're the team of bomber thieves that all of London is talking about." The man exclaimed as he moved his jacked to reveal explosives around his torso.

"This is not good…" muttered Red.

Another man kicked over a barrel to reveal more explosives. The thief with the explosives around his torso took out a lighter, "I'll count down from ten. If you don't want to die, get out of here. TEN!"

People began to scream and run off the river back into the streets of London. All were gone except the Yard, Ciel, Sebastian, and Red.

"Young master." Sebastian said.

"NINE!" the man shouted.

"My orders remain the same." Ciel said, standing his ground. "Do it, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

"EIGHT!"

"What are you two waiting for?! Hurry up and run!" Abberline shouted to the two teenagers

"SEVEN!"

"You can run if you want to. Forget about me. Take Red with you, though."

"I'm not leaving!"

"SIX!"

"I can't do that!" Both teens turned to Abberline in question. "I joined the police to protect ALL citizens!"

"FIVE!"

"To protect **everyone**!" Abberline then began to run towards both teens.

"FOUR!"

"Fool…" muttered Ciel.

Abberline suddenly stopped when the ice was shot at an inch from him.

"Stay away!" shouted the Irishman. He then turned to the teens and smirked. "Only three left. You sure you don't want to run, little lady?"

Red glared at the man, "Get stuffed, you bloody idiot."

All three males widened their eyes at her language, the man then looked at Ciel, "What about you, little nobleman?"

"There's no need. Because you see…" At these words, Sebastian jumped into the air and kicked the gun out of the man's hand, then continued to ice skate over the lake.

"What?!" shouted another Irishman. The other two men began to shoot at Sebastian as he successfully dodged each bullet with a quadruple jump. Both Ciel and Red shuddered, knowing that Viscount Druitt said something completely disturbing. Sebastian continued to skate to dodge each bullet and managed to kick both men.

The judges in the distance gave Sebastian all tens. A perfect score.

"You bloody little…" muttered the Irishman who began to light an explosive. "Get blown to smithereens!"

A lighted explosive came right at Ciel until Sebastian picked him up easily and held him over his head like a female skater. This made Red bust out laughing. Her laughter soon stopped when the ice near her exploded. The Irishman continued throwing explosives at Sebastian, who kept dodging them, making the ice shake. Red continued to try to keep her balance as the ice soon began to break.

"Sebastian!" shouted Ciel.

Sebastian spun around, holding Ciel's hands and suddenly letting him go to soar through the air as he smirked, probably wanting to do that since he first met him. The ice on the entire river began to break, making Red's eyes widen. She was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown into the air. She closed her eyes waiting to either hit ice, stone, or water. But instead landed in a pair of arms.

Opening her eyes, she looked to see she was caught by Ciel. Her entire face went red as she struggled and shouted, "Put me down this instant!"

"If you insist." Ciel then dropped her, only for her to be caught by Sebastian.

"You put me down as well, too! Where are we anyway?!"

Looking around, she noticed it was the ice sculpted ark. Suddenly people gasped, then cheered.

Red's entire face became redder than Madam Red's hair as she turned to face away from the people.

"Your methods were very violent." Ciel stated.

"I apologize, my lord. When baggage drags one down, it's best to toss it." At Sebastian's words Ciel looked into the Thames.

"The Hope piece will sleep at the bottom of the Thames…I suppose that end has its own charm."

"'London, be cursed'?" questioned the butler.

"If that's all it takes to destroy this city or this nation, they were never meant to survive. After all, the Phantomhives have always…" Ciel replied as he looked at his ring then at Abberline helping people from the river. "Sebastian, you said Noah was arrogant, but don't you think it's more arrogant and foolish to think you can save everyone…to want to do that?"

"So it would seem."

"But an idiot of that sort every now and then might not be so bad."

"Aw, you do accept Abberline. And, speaking of idiots, when can I be put down?"

"When we are back on land, miss Red."

"Don't call me that! It makes me feel old, you bloody demon!"


	12. Chapter 11

It had been a few days ever since the frozen fair and all Red ever did since then was stare at the ring on her dresser, questions swimming through her mind. Today, on the other hand, she was having tea with her father. Both were silent, waiting for the other to start a conversation.

"Uncle Adrian…when is Earl Phantomhive's birthday?"

Undertaker stopped adding sugar cubes to his tea, looked up at the girl and chuckled, "Is that what has you worrying so much, dear?"

"…In a way." Red answered cautiously.

"Well the little lord's birthday just so happens to be tomorrow, along with the anniversary of his parents' death."

"…I see…"

"If you don't mind me asking, dearie, you've looked as if you were shaken down to the bones since the fair. Has something happened?"

Red sat up straight as she stared at Undertaker in the eyes, "No, no! Nothing! It's merely just the investigation that concerns Earl Phantomhive."

"Hmm, I see. There is no need for you to push yourself anymore, these cases have become far too gruesome for you. As a matter of fact, these corpses, too, will become gruesome as well."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm implying that I would like for you to not assist Earl Phantomhive or continue your work."

"I understand that you are attempting to help, but I refuse."

"I'm afraid there is no further decision for you in this matter."

Red tried to calm her anger, but it showed through her voice, "Says who?"

"Says I, your guardian. You can return to this once you are well rested and have a clear mind."

"Then what help am I for this shop? You have mainly taught me how to examine bodies for what has happened to them, along with proper tools to stitch a wound together. I could use this knowledge to help the Yard and oth-"

"The Yard believes that London doesn't need a woman with higher knowledge than them to help assist on such cases. You need more training to help defend yourself-"

"Then ask William for someone to teach me! For now, I have learned a lot on self-defense."

Undertaker let out a sigh as he ran a hand down his scarred face. He then looked up at the girl that stood with determination, "Alright, I'll let you continue to help. **But** I will request William to ask someone to teach you how to use a few weapons to help you fight. Other than that, you will have to be extremely careful. Are we clear?"

"Yes. Thank you, uncle Adrian."

With that said, the girl headed back to her room. Sadly, all her attention was focused on the ring that sat on her dresser. She slowly walked towards it and narrowed her eyes when it began to glow.

' _London bridge is falling down'_

She picked up the ring as the song began to play in her mind.

' _Falling down, falling down'_

She then placed the item on her middle finger.

' _London bridge is falling down'_

Both her arms rested by her sides.

" _My Fair Lady_." A voice spoke as it finished her thoughts. The world around her then turned black.


	13. Chapter 12

Night fell as the servants of the Phantomhive manor were finishing their chores. Meanwhile, their master was currently sitting in his study, finishing his paperwork. A knock sounded throughout the room.

"Enter."

The door opened to reveal Sebastian carrying a tray with tea, "Young master, I have brought the tea that you've requested."

Setting the tray down, the butler began to pour the tea into a cup. Silence filled the entire room as both males were busy. All of a sudden, a loud 'SLAM!' echoed throughout the entire mansion, soon followed by footsteps coming near the study at an inhuman speed. Sebastian placed the cup down and got into a fighting stance.

The door to the study flew off its hinges as it was yanked open. Suddenly, Undertaker was holding the young Earl by his collar, shaking him frantically and shouting nonsense.

"Sebas-tian!" The boy exclaimed through each shake.

Sebastian picked the reaper up by the back of his robe and held him slightly in the air away from his master.

After composing himself, Ciel asked, "What the devil is wrong with you?!"

Undertaker began to speak in a fast manner to where neither of the males could understand him.

"Sir, if you would please calm yourself, we could understand what you are saying." Sebastian said in a calm tone.

After a couple moments of Undertaker panting, he finally spoke, "Red has gone missing."

"She's missing?" questioned the Earl.

"Yes. After our discussion, I heard a thump coming from her room. When I entered, the window was open and she was gone!"

"Was there anywhere she specifically wanted to go?"

Undertaker shook his head no.

"Any trace or sign that she had willingly left?" asked Sebastian.

Undertaker shook his head no again.

"Sebastian, fetch a carriage." Ciel ordered, he then looked at Undertaker, "Return back to your shop in case she returns."

"I appreciate the help, little lord." Undertaker bowed as he left.

As the Earl headed down the stairs, Sebastian waited at the bottom for him with a letter. "Before we depart, please look at this."

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw the queen's seal. Quickly opening the envelope, he began to read the letter aloud. "'The kidnappings Scotland Yard is frantically investigating that only target young girls…The girls' bodies haven't been found, but they're most likely…The criminal sends a Hope piece to each victim in turn. A piece of the diamond is said to bring ill luck to its owner…I never thought the treasure I lost out on would come up again in _this_ connection.'"

"What now, my lord?"

"We dispel her Majesty's worries. That's our first priority, no matter what happens."

Sebastian simply looked at his master with a blank expression. Both males soon left the manor to London in a carriage. While along the way there, the butler turned to his master.

"Young master?"

"You open the carriage door."

"My lord?"

"Question those victims and come up with a suspect list. Names, addresses. Then raid the scene of the crime. I'm sure three hours will be sufficient. While you're doing that, I'll take care of some trifling business. That's all there is to it."

"I see."

"Get on with it."

Sebastian bowed his head as he said, "Yes, my lord."

He then left the carriage. His master leaned back in his seat as he stared at the scenery outside.

The carriage soon arrived in London, letting the Earl out along with another man in a butler suit.

"He said that she went missing, the other girls went missing somewhere around here…" Ciel said as he looked around. An irk mark soon appeared on his forehead, "But why am I with _him_?!"

The man beside him, who was sitting like a dog, let out a bark.

 _Slight Flashback_

"Take this, my lord. It should be of some use." Sebastian said as he was holding the same man in one arm. The man stuck his tongue out in a wide grin as he wagged his tail.

"For instance?" questioned Ciel.

"If necessary, use it to distract the enemy while you run away."

An irk mark appeared on Ciel as he glared at his butler.

 _End Flashback_

Ciel let out a sigh, "Well, no matter."

He then turned his attention to the man beside him, "You're a dog. You can at least distinguish scents, can't you?"

Kneeling down beside the man, Ciel held out Red's glove that was given to him by Undertaker. The man sniffed the glove and sneezed, he then scratched behind his ear with his foot. An irk mark reappeared on Ciel's forehead.

"Why you…Do you intend to only obey Sebastian?!"

Ciel was suddenly dragged by the leash the man was attached to down an alley. A small dog was at the end, the young Earl held the man back with all of his strength.

"Don't start rutting here!"

"Oh, my! A gentleman in rut? My heart's going pitter-patter!" Shouted another voice, causing the small dog to run away. Ciel looked up to see the crimson reaper, Grell Sutcliff. "I am a hunter of love. My heart is ablaze seeing studly prey before me! Red with heat, sending sparks flying!"

Ciel glared at the man when he recognized him.

"I spy a gorgeous man!"

"You're…!"

"I'm a more _deadly_ efficient butler than I look! Though I am currently without a master…" Grell said as he jumped off from the building he was once on and in front of the boy. "After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I'm a lowly assistant. That brute Will told me he won't give me my old post back until I collect some truly troublesome souls! That rotten sadist! Though it's true that food tastes better when it's a little rotten…AND those cold eyes do give me a thrill!"

Grell hugged his arms as he began to daydream about the stoic reaper, who despised him to the very bone, while the boy began to look at the crimson man with disgust.

"But this boy's roughness is very nice, too." Grell began as he calmed down to see the man in the sitting dog position and teen glare at him, "Dear me. Were you planning to avenge your beloved aunt?"

"Shut up."

"I don't see Bassy or the little darling, Red. What can a little brat like you do?"

"Shut up!"

The man beside Ciel began to growl in the direction of Grell.

"Oh, is he your protector of this evening?" Grell questioned then muttered, "Why does this little kid get all the good-looking ones?"

The man then raced towards Grell.

"Ah! He's going to attack me! I'm all yours but please be gentle!" Exclaimed Grell, who had hearts surrounding his head, as he held out his arms. The man, however, ran right passed him along with the young Earl.

"Hey! Well, I never!" Fumed the crimson reaper.

Ciel chased after the man through different alleys until they came upon a shop that had a doll, who appeared similar to Red, sitting in the front window.

"Red…?" muttered the teen as he took a step forward, only to be interrupted.

"To-Die list, number 493: butler and puppeteer to the house of Mandalay, Drossel Keinz." Stated Grell as he looked over the information from a book.

Ciel continued onwards towards the shop with Grell in tow. The front window from where the doll was, was shattered from the man jumping right through. Both males entered inside through the door, only to find the dog like man chewing on the doll. Kneeling down, Ciel held out his hand for the man to drop the doll in, which he obeyed.

"This is…" Ciel muttered as he gazed at the silver-chained necklace with a blue jewel at the center that was around the doll's neck. He suddenly felt a breeze of the wind move his hair slightly. Turning to the direction it was coming from, he spotted an open door at the back of the shop. Placing the necklace in a pocket from his coat, he made his way to where the door led. When he reached outside, there appeared to be a mansion, designed like a castle, standing.

' _Red's definitely in that mansion.'_ He thought.

"Goodness, what a delightful estate." Stated Grell as he walked next to the teen.

Ciel turned his head to the crimson reaper, _'This man killed Madam Red. But right now…'_

Images from his time that he spent with the red-haired teenager passed through his mind, causing him to narrow his eyes. Clenching his teeth, he spoke.

"Grell. Protect me."

"What?" Questioned the man.

"I'll grant you any request."

"Don't be insulting. I'm not the sort of woman you can just pay-"

"I'll give you Red and Sebastian for a day, you can do whatever you want with them."

"Sebastian and Red with whatever I want to do…EVEN KISSING?!" exclaimed Grell as sparkles began to shine around him.

"If that's what you want."

"With tongue?"

"Do anything you please with them." Ciel said as he inwardly shuddered in disgust.

Grell began to squeal, "Oh my, yes! That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse! I'm deadly serious!"

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the mansion, a man by the name of Drossel Keinz began to sing in the tune of "London Bridge".

"Build it up with wax and stone, wax and stone, wax and stone. Build it up with wax and stone, my fair lady."

He walked gracefully over to a table where a familiar red-haired teenager laid, soundless. Using his teeth to remove his glove, he revealed his puppet-like hand. Removing the other glove, he tossed it onto an empty chair. Leaning towards the girl, he began to fix her hair the same way as the doll that was in his shop.

Over where the others were, Grell opened the entrance doors with excitement.

"All right, here we go!" He lost his excitement when they all noticed the girl at the center of the room with a lifeless expression.

They all raced up to her, trying to see who she was.

"Oh, my. Doesn't that ring look awfully like yours?" asked Grell as he pointed to the girl's hand.

' _The Hope diamond? ...What is this doll?'_ An image went through his mind of one of the missing girls, _'It couldn't be!'_

Suddenly the doll's eyes moved, staring straight at the Earl. She then grabbed him by his throat. He grabbed her wrist, trying to remove her grip from him but failed.

"Pluto!" he called to the dog-like man. Sadly, he was busy chewing at a doll. "Y-You mongrel!"

A piece of a chandelier fell on the girl's head, causing her to release her hold on the teen as he fell backwards.

"Now, now. I wish you'd call the right name." Ciel looked up to Grell, who was standing on the chandelier.

"Grell!"

"Reapers have the tools to harvest souls." He then took out two scissors. "Yes! Death scythes!"

Ciel rose to his feet as he looked back up to the man, "But aren't those just scissors?"

Grell then began to dramatically fume as he waved the scissors around, "WELL, WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?! WILL TOOK MY PERSONALLY MODIFIED DEATH SCYTHE! I miss it so much…"

He then began to hug himself.

"That's it! I'll chop you to bits!" He then jumped off at the doll.

"Wait! Don't kill her! She's no doll!"

"Kiss in the heavens!" shouted Grell as he flipped and sliced the girl's neck opened. Landing on his feet, the doll fell over. Ciel ran over to her but stopped when he saw sand seeping out of the wound.

"Was it a doll after all?" he questioned as he took off the ring.

Suddenly singing was the only thing heard.

"Wood and clay will wash away, wash away, wash away."

Both males turned their attention to the door that was opened. Drossel entered with a candelabra in one hand.

"This doll was a failure. So I thought to myself: 'I must make them much, much stronger.'"

Ciel stared in disbelief at the man as he began to sing.

"Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady." More dolls began to walk out from the shadows towards the two men. Drossel then backed into the shadows from where he entered form the door.

"They're…"

"Hmph! Anyone who stands in the way of my love for Bassy and Red…" Grell spoke as he began to race at the dolls.

"Grell!" shouted Ciel.

"…gets this!" Grell tried to cut at the girls but failed by one of them blocking the way, she had skin like iron. "Th-They're hard!"

All the girls began to walk towards both males with lifeless expressions.

"Grell, this is an order. You and Pluto play with the dolls here…forever."

"Huh?"

The girl that Grell attempted to cut, began to attack him as Ciel ran by.

"You're going to leave me behind?! You're inhuman!"

As Ciel ran towards the way Drossel left, he shouted, "A reaper is calling **me** that?!"

Along his way, the teen began to think.

' _Kidnapped girls and dolls that looked just like them. No, those dolls were the girls.'_ An image of a smiling Red entered his mind. _'So Red is…'_

His thoughts were cut short when he entered into another room.

"Ciel Phantomhive." Drossel spoke above the teen, "You are very beautiful. I must make you into a worthy doll."

"Where is Red?"

"Now, what shall I make you out of?" Drossel asked, completely ignoring the Earl's question, "Clay will wash away, yet iron is too crude, I say."

Ciel then began to ran into the direction of another set of doors.

"So I thought to myself:" he then began to sing again, "Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."

When Ciel entered the room, he saw walls filled with glowing unrecognizable white masks. The masks then began to sing along as well.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."

The teen covered his ears as he raced to the exit of the room, trying to ignore the voices that soon began to sing inside his head.

"Build it up with silver and gold, silver and gold, silver and gold. Build it up with silver and gold, my fair lady."

At the exit of the room were stairs. Wanting to get rid of this madness, Ciel ran to where he could see another room was.

"Build it up with silver and gold…"

Once he made it, he slammed the doors closed. Leaning against them, he began to breathe heavily, his gaze faced to the floor to a symbol he recognized too well. Memories began to flood his mind from his dark past.

' _ **Let me out of here!'**_

' _That day…my birthday…my life changed…I will never see a happy birthday again…However!'_

A voice suddenly cut off his thoughts, "Truly, nothing good ever happens on your birthday, does it?"

Ciel gasped as he looked towards where the voice came from.

"You lost your mansion, you lost your parents, and this time, will you lose miss Red?" asked a smirking Sebastian.

"Sebastian…"


	14. Chapter 13

In the mind of Red were memories replaying before her. Some were even from a longer period of time. However, in this memory, faces were blurred out. Their identities unknown.

Red stood in an old street of London, gazing at the people that entered their homes. Looking up at the sky, she watched as water poured down around her. Thunder sounding around her. Suddenly, fast paced footsteps were heard coming towards her. Gazing towards the sound she saw a woman, who had a blurred face, run as she was carrying a basket. Red was about to ask the woman if she needed any help, but she ran right by her.

"Wait!" called out Red as she ran after her.

Gunfire and thunder were the only sounds the teenager heard as she kept trying to get to the woman. After what felt like hours of chasing, Red stopped in her tracks when she saw the all too familiar funeral parlor. Looking at the woman, she saw her place a basket down, knock on the door and run off down an alleyway. Hearing more footsteps, Red saw men carrying guns head after the woman.

She was about to go after her to help until she heard a creaking sound. Turning to the direction of the noise, she saw her adopted father pick up a child from the basket, grabbed the basket itself and take it inside.

' _Was that…me? Who was that woman? ...Why did she leave me with uncle Adrian of all places she could have gone?'_ Red questioned as her thoughts soon came back into present time.

As of right now, Red sat in a chair with hands folded neatly on her lap as she stared off into a distance with a lifeless expression on her face.

Meanwhile in another room located in a mansion, Ciel glared at his butler. Silence filling the atmosphere.

"Take that back, Sebastian." Ordered Ciel.

"Take what back?" questioned Sebastian.

"That jeer!"

"Young master, you told me you would be taking care of some trifling business. Was that 'business' to dotingly savor your wretched past and wallow in the pleasures of humiliation?" Ciel's eyes narrowed at the butler. "Didn't you say at the frost fair that your body and your ring had already been shattered and reborn? That you were far past being afraid of shattering?"

"That's right. Don't recite my words back to me."

Sebastian's smirk only grew at his master, but it soon went away when the familiar tune began to play.

"Build it up with iron and steel, iron and steel, iron and steel. Build it up with iron and steel, my fair lady." The dolls from before entered the room, heading towards the two males.

"Was Grell defeated?" asked Ciel.

"I see, so he is controlling them with his tone? In that case…" Sebastian stood beside his master and began to sing, "Iron and steel will bend and bow bend and bow, bend and bow."

The dolls froze in face then moved their head in rhythm with the butler's singing.

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady." Sebastian leapt behind one doll and broke her head off.

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, bend and bow, bend and bow." He continued to break the dolls heads off while singing until none were left.

"Iron and steel will bend and bow, my fair lady." He then bowed before his master at the last verse. All the dolls fell.

"Who are you calling a lady?" Ciel asked with a glare.

Sebastian stood and spoke, "Let us depart, young master."

"No. Ciel Phantomhive is my master's possession now." Drossel said as he stood at the door the dolls came from.

"'Possession'? I am not a-"

"The proof is the ring on your finger." Interrupted Drossel, "I can tell. The Hope pieces you are carrying were presents my master sent for you both. To those who will be made into dolls."

"Your master?" asked the butler.

"Ciel Phantomhive will become a doll. A doll made of silver and gold."

A smirk formed on Sebastian's face as he began to sing, "Silver and gold will be stolen away, stolen away, stolen away."

He then picked up Ciel like a groom would carry his bride over the threshold. Then ran and jumped out the open window.

Drossel walked into the center of the room, "He was stolen away…" He then went onto his knees, "So I thought to myself: 'Ciel Phantomhive will return'."

When Sebastian landed a distance away from the mansion, on a bridge, he set down his master.

"Goodness me."

The sound of a slap resonated through the air. Sebastian stared at his master with wide eyes.

"What about Red?! You still haven't saved her?! I thought I ordered you to solve the kidnappings. Saving Red, who fell victim to the kidnappings, is the first-"

"An order is not the same as a contract." Sebastian interrupted. "Just as you give your first priority to orders from the Queen, I prioritize your life. I have devoted myself to your service and protection all this time."

The clouds in the night sky began to roll over and cover the moon. The butler's eyes turned fuchsia as he smirked at his master.

"I couldn't stand for you to be stolen from me now."

Ciel kept quiet as he took out the ring that was previously on one of the dolls earlier and placed it on, he then took out Red's necklace and stared at it.

"Young master?"

"It would seem the diamond on the ring is the mark of his next target…And I have three of them." A smirk then appeared on the Earl's face, "Protecting me now will no doubt require some effort."

Sebastian placed his right hand over where his heart would be and said, "Nevertheless, I shall…"

As the clouds moved the away from the moon, a howl escaped throughout the night.

"Pluto?" questioned Ciel.

"I searched every corner of the mansion, but there was no sign of miss Red. The only place left is that sealed-off tower."

As both males headed towards the tower, they could hear Pluto barking. When they arrived, they saw the demon hound barking at the door while being held back by Grell, who was holding onto the leash.

"Hey, now! What's the matter with you?!" Grell shouted.

"You two are alive?" Ciel asked as he ran up to them with his butler in tow.

Grell immediately saw Sebastian as hearts filled his eyes, "Oh! Bassy!"

He leapt at the butler for a hug, but Pluto jumped right on his back and launched himself onto the butler.

Standing up with inhuman speed, he exclaimed, "How rude! Wait, could that be…a demon hound?"

Ciel stared blankly at the crimson reaper as he asked, "You're just now noticing?"

Grell then let out an ear-piercing squeal as blood trickled down his nose, "Oh la la! A night with a demon hound! How sexy!"

Sebastian hid his disgust for the reaper as he said, "You really have no standards."

While the reaper continued to fangirl, the butler turned to the demon hound, "I've been waiting for you, Pluto."

Pluto tilted his head at the butler as they both moved towards the door of the tower.

"Once the seal of the underworld has been placed on a door, only a demon hound can open it." Sebastian said as he stopped a few feet away from the building.

Pluto's collar began to glow, along with causing him pain, as he fell off the butler.

"His collar is shining?" asked Ciel.

"So is the door." Grell pointed out.

The door to the tower began to glow the same shade of color as the collar. Pluto writhed around in pain until his entire body glowed, causing his body to morph into the wolf form itself. He then let out a howl.

Grell began to squeal again as he screeched, "Too, too big!"

When the glowing stopped, the doors open. Pluto instinctively ran inside.

"He did it again!" Ciel spoke with irritation.

"It's all right. Let's have him guide us." Sebastian said, nodding his head in the direction Pluto took off.

As the males entered inside, they took off up the stairs that were in their sight. When the stairs let off to a hallway, there was only one door present. Sebastian walked up to it, placing his hand on the handle, and looked back to his master for permission to open it. The teenager, in response, nodded. Entering inside, the males look around to see a workshop of sorts with writings on the wall. Along one of the walls, sat Red in a chair with a lifeless look across her features.

"Red!" Ciel exclaimed as he ran up to the girl. "Red?"

Bending to her height in the chair, Ciel took hold of her shoulders as he called out her name a couple times until he noticed her eyes were closed. The teenager frowned at the sight.

"It looks like we were a little too late." Grell said with one hand on his hip.

"No…" Ciel muttered. He then began to shake her shoulders again as he shouted, "Red! Red! Red!"

Slowly, her eyes opened, revealing her grey orbs. She looked up at the boy in front of her.

"Hmm…?"

"Red…Thank goodness" The boy mumbled with relief.

"The ring…" she spoke as Ciel looked at the new ring on his thumb, "…Cursed…"

A memory from when Red was frozen in fear from the frost festival entered Ciel's mind as he gasped.

"This was why she froze at the festival." Stated Sebastian.

"It was foolish. Why didn't she tell us…?"

Red's arm lifted up, almost as if it happened on its own.

"Yes, why?" questioned the voice of Drossel. Red's body was lifted in the air on its own. "Why does her body move independent of her will?"

Red stared wide-eyed at the males. Sebastian and Grell scanned around the room to find the man responsible.

"And…" A sword flew out of nowhere and landed in Red's hands. "Why does she hurt the ones she loves?"

"Since when do I love anyone?!" Red shouted with most energy she could muster.

"Red!" Ciel shouted when she was in position to attack.

"No…" she muttered as the sword came down at the Earl. Luckily, Sebastian grabbed his master and jumped back into a wall. She came at them again, only for them to jump away again.

"Stop it!" She shouted as she swung at them with the weapon.

"Grell. You can see this too, can't you?" Sebastian asked Grell, who was fixing his nails with his scissors.

"I suppose. But I might chip my blades, so…" Grell replied as he checked his nails.

When the sword came down at Sebastian's head, he caught it. Turning to Grell, he smirked, "Please."

"Oh, Bassy! You're asking me for something? In that case, during the kiss, can there be…can there be tongue?!" Grell asked with a blush very evident on his face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, but I can, in fact, tie a cherry stem in a knot with my tongue." Sebastian stated innocently...not.

Grell squealed so loud that you could hear the porcelain dolls in the shop nearby break. He then ran next to the girl.

"It's unforgivable for a darling dear, like you to have a better blade than me." Grell said with a smirk on his face.

Knowing what was about to happen, Ciel shouted, "Stop, Grell!"

The only sound throughout the room were the snipping of scissors as Red fell to the ground with wide eyes in front of the Earl and his butler. Ciel went to his knees as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Red…" he muttered.

Sebastian kneeled beside his master as he picked up an almost nearly invisible string on the female.

"It's a puppet string." He explained.

Ciel's eye widened as he looked from his butler to Red.

"This sharp cut only comes with a death scythe. Well, Bassy? Aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am!"

"Well done, perhaps you should run with scissors more often." Sebastian said, hinting some of his hatred towards the reaper.

"Oh! I am just flattered to death!" Grell exclaimed as he posed with the scissors still in his hands.

"And the puppet string leads to…" Sebastian trailed off while looking up.

"So I thought to myself: …" Drossel said, moved his hands, and suddenly all the males were tied up. "'What shall I use to make my new dolls?'"

"Then I'll ask you this—what are you made of?" asked the butler.

"Hmm? What am I…made of?"

"Yes. You see, you don't seem to be made of very high-quality materials."

"So I thought to myself: 'I know I must be human, and yet lately I often find termites crawling out of my ears.'"

Using his foot to pick the sword up, he kicked it into the direction of Drossel. The bottom of the sword collided with the puppeteer's chin, causing him to release the strings on the males.

"Grell."

"Ah, a loving collaboration, right, Bassy?" Grell asked as he dashed right at the butler, only for Sebastian to jump onto his face and launch himself up towards Drossel.

When both males made eye contact, Sebastian spoke. "I sense none of the way or the style of a butler in you." He then brought down the sword at the puppeteer; sadly, the weapon was caught by the man.

As Ciel sat while holding onto the unconscious girl with Grell laying on his stomach a couple feet away from him, Drossel fell right on top of the reaper with the sword hitting him in the head. Sebastian landed in front of them all.

"I would never lose to a man without style." Sebastian stated.

Grell scooted over to the butler as he said, "That's my Bassy! So stylish!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Ciel's head as he looked at the two. Turning his attention to Drossel, he spoke, "So he was a doll, too?"

Grell got up as he stated, "Drossel Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago. But for some reason, we detected signs of survival."

"Someone must have fitted him with a makeshift of a soul." Sebastian said as he stared at his master.

"Ciel…" Red spoke as she slowly awoke.

"Red…?"

"Why do you have my necklace?"

Ciel pulled out the necklace that was in his pocket and showed it to the girl before him, "This is yours?"

In response, she nodded.

' _Cursed…'_ The teenaged boy's eye widened at his thoughts.

"Where did you get it?" he asked in an almost demanding tone.

"It was with me…when I was delivered…to uncle Adrian…" she spoke as a small smile came onto her face. "Ciel?"

"Yes?"

"Elizabeth really wants to celebrate your birthday…Please do celebrate it with the people you care about."

The boy's expression turns grim as he looked at the ground. Red's skin began to turn back to its normal color. Looking back at her, he noticed the change.

"You should rest, it will hel-"

"Not until you promise that you will."

"Stubborn as ever..." he muttered, then let out a sigh. "Alright. I promise."

"Thank you." Was her only response as she fell asleep in his arms.

"It's all-"

"It's **not** all over, it appears." Sebastian said, causing Ciel to look over at Drossel.

The body of Drossel began to rise as he said, "So I thought to myself: 'I will report to my master.'" He then began to walk towards a door.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Grell. "He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?"

"I can understand. You see, he's merely one hell of a butler." Sebastian said as he watched the puppeteer open a pair of doors.

"Mas…ter…" was Drossel's last word before he fell over without any life.

The trio of males entered to see the demon hound laying in front of a chair that was in the center of the room.

"Pluto!" Ciel shouted at the creature.

The dog looked at Ciel for a moment before turning to the person in the chair and licking their hand. A cheerful expression could be seen on the dog.

"Why is he being so friendly?"

"I'm very sorry. My butler is so incompetent, I'm unable to offer you hospitality." Said a voice coming from the chair.

"So you're behind this. Why would you make girls into dolls?" Ciel asked in a demanding tone.

"Flowers, eras, and also people are only beautiful for finite moments. Dollmaking is noble work, preserving in this world the most beautiful and perfect of people."

"You've got awful taste!" exclaimed Grell. "What's so perfect about immature little-"

"Why are you after us?" Ciel rudely interrupted. He then took off the new ring, "We won't be made into dolls and lovingly displayed somewhere!"

He then threw the piece of jewelry at the chair. The item made contact with the furniture and fell to the ground.

"Know your place, boy."

"What?"

"My butler's head is made of straw. I imagine he couldn't understand why I wanted you and the girl. Ciel Phantomhive, you and that girl were fated to die since the day you were both born. Your body is already unclean, her on the other hand, is cleaner than yours."

Ciel's eye widens from a memory, then changes into a glare. "How do you know that?"

"I cannot allow someone like you to exist in this world. Unclean, unnecessary, unfruitful…And therefore I tried to snuff you out."

"What?!"

"Snuff out the unclean. The unnecessary, the unfruitful…" The voice's chair began to shake. "Snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out! Snuff him out…!"

"Don't play games with me!" shouted Ciel as he ran to the front of the chair. His eye widened more when he saw the "person" to be a stuffed dummy. In its lap was a little clown puppet.

"This is…" Sebastian began as he stood beside his master with Grell in tow. The puppet began to get up, causing Grell to hug Sebastian from fright and the other two males to be shocked. The puppet let out a screech as it jumped off the dummy's lap and ran out the door.

"Catch it, Sebastian!" ordered Ciel.

"The person manipulating it is not here, my lord. I now notice that there were invisible strings all over the room. Not a very nice thing, I must say."

The trio entered back to where they left Red, only to see her begin to sit up. Ciel walked up to her and offered a hand to help her up. Grabbing it, she was helped up onto her feet.

"Thank you."

The boy nodded his head in response, then ordered. "Sebastian carry her."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as he picked the girl up into his arms. "Fret not, miss Red, I will not drop you."

"Bloody demon, I told you to quit calling me that!" Red said as she elbowed Sebastian's chest with jeer.

The four of them headed outside with Pluto in tow. Dawn began to rise over the edge of the forest.

"Bassy!" Grell squealed as he leapt into the air. "It's time for our kiss!"

Sebastian immediately ducked from reaper launching himself at him. Red chuckled at the sight.

"Why did he try to get a kiss out of Sebastian just now?"

"I made a deal with him saying he could do whatever he pleases with Sebastian once he's helped me." Ciel replied.

"And I will refuse the reaper in general." Sebastian added in.

"Aw, poor Grell." Red chuckled more.

Grell was suddenly in front of her, "What do you mean 'poor Grell'?! I'll have you know-!?"

He was cut off when Red placed a kiss against his cheek, causing the reaper to go scarlet red in the face.

"My, what a lovely shade of red is upon your face." Red laughed as the other two males narrowed their eyes at the reaper. Grell was currently covering the blush on his face. When Red's laughter ceased, a genuine smile was on her face, "But thank you for helping these two, Grell. You have helped save my life, I am in your debt as well as theirs."

"What shall we do, young master? Would you like me to avenge Madam Red now?" Sebastian asked.

Grell began to panic, "F-Fine, I'll leave you two for next time!"

He then launched himself into the air, towards the forest. He then blew a kiss towards the trio "Bye-bye, darling Red and Bassy!"

"Stop-!" Sebastian began to shout but was soon interrupted by his master.

"No. Not today." Ciel said as he looked over at the girl in his butler's arms. "I don't wish for you to see anything more gruesome as of today."

Red's smile only grew as she looked at the teenager before her.

"Why are you smiling?"

She grabbed the boy and pulled him into a hug, causing him to panic. "Happy Birthday, Ciel!"

Ciel froze in his spot from her words, he then relaxed as he gave her a hug in return. Suddenly a thought came to his mind, "You told me to celebrate my birthday with the people I care about, correct?"

She nodded her head in response.

"It would only seem fair to invite you over for a celebration, along with Elizabeth. Please do consider attending."

Red pulled away from the hug and smiled at the Earl as she said, "Of course! I wouldn't miss my friend's birthday for anything!"


	15. Chapter 14

_**Once upon a dreary eve…At midnight when all hopes and dreams had been lost…I who had been possessed by an apparition, spied a stately raven happen overhead…And with dreaming eyes quoth the raven… "That which is lost shall never return."**_

" _ **Nevermore".**_

Red sat up gasping for air. Looking around, her panting ceased slowly when realization came to her that she was in her room. Beside her bed laid a book with the title, "Edgar Allan Poe". The sound of a door opening alerted her attention. Turning her head to the door, she spotted her adopted father poking his head in with his usual Cheshire cat grin.

"Hello, dearie. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, indeed." Red said as she got up and looked for proper attire to wear for today.

"I must remind you that the little lord requested your attendance for the celebration of his birthday. Also, it appears you overslept a litt-."

A string of curse words went through the teenager's mouth as she dashed around the room like a bullet. In a mere five minutes, Red was in front of Undertaker with a somewhat fancy black dress.

Finishing tying a black ribbon for a headband, she asked, "Uncle Adrian, could you please call for a carriage?"

The reaper chuckled as he patted her head and went downstairs. After tidying her room, Red followed after the man.

Meanwhile, at the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian has poured his master a cup of tea for the morning.

"What of the day's schedule?" asked the young Earl.

"Today you must review documents sent from headquarters, the arrival of miss Red would be at noon, and in the afternoon, the Marchioness of Midford and Lady Elizabeth will be visiting. And young master's-"

"Damn!" shouted the teenager, completely cutting his butler off. " **Begin preparations right away**!"

"You do not need to hurry so. The Marchioness will be here this afternoon-" Once again, Sebastian was cut off.

"Fool! We're talking about aunt Francis here!"

Currently, in a carriage heading near the Phantomhive estate.

"You should have woken me up earlier." Red said as she fixed her gloves.

"Apologies, dearie. On the bright, we're almost there."

Looking out the window, Red saw a large manor coming into view. On the road of the courtyard, another carriage moved away out of sight from a girl in pink and an older woman.

Turning her head to her adopted father, Red asked, "I believe that is Elizabeth."

Undertaker looked closely out the window then turned back to the girl in front of him, "Yes, and on that note, I will be leaving immediately after you step foot out of this carriage."

The teen rolled her eyes as the older man busted out with laughter. Suddenly the carriage came to a halt. Undertaker opened the door, letting himself, then held out his hand for the girl to take. Red took his hand and stepped out onto the cobbled path. She looked to where Undertaker stood, only to not find him there.

"Huh?" Red muttered as she looked around and found the carriage driving away towards the exit.

"Reeeeed!" A high-pitched squeal sounded throughout the air. All at once, a pink blur squeezed the red head into a death hug. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"E-Eliza-Elizabe…can't…brea…" Red attempted to speak.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she released the poor girl. "Come meet mother!"

The red head was unable to answer as the blonde dragged her to the older woman, who stood in front of the doors to the manor.

"Mother this is-!"

The doors opened to reveal none other than Sebastian.

"Good afternoon Marchioness of Midford, Lady Elizabeth, Miss Red. The young master is just inside, please do come in." The butler said as he held the door open wide for the three.

The Marchioness entered first without a glance at the butler, Elizabeth and Red entered next, thanking the man on the way. Once inside, the young Earl stood in front of the stairs in his disheveled attire. Sebastian took his place behind his master and smiled at the guests.

"It has been a while since I saw you last, Marchioness of Midford. You and Miss Red have arrived earlier than expected as well…"

"Spare me the formalities. You look as if you've just risen, Earl Phantomhive." Said the Marchioness with a strict tone.

"No I-"

"Gosssh! Ciel's cute even when he has just woken up!" Elizabeth interrupted as she hugged the Earl in a death hug.

" **Elizabeth**!" shouted the older woman causing Red to hide behind Sebastian and the other two teenagers to flinch. "Do not behave so rudely before you've even greeted him. I have always told you that a lady must observe the proprieties even when she's at her mother's family home…"

"I'm sorry, mother!" Elizabeth squeaked in fright of the woman.

"It has been a while since I saw you last. Welcome, Marchioness and Lady Elizabeth. You have traveled a great distance today-" Sebastian stopped when he noticed the woman's stare. She then got closer to the butler as Red hid behind him more.

Sebastian began to sweat nervously as the Marchioness's stare became intense, "Might there be something on my fa-"

"You look…" the woman began, "…LECHEROUS!..per usual."

Red began to snicker as Sebastian said, "I am afraid I was born this way-"

" **Moreover**!" She exclaimed as she grabbed the man by his bangs, "Both you and your master are sporting long bangs, though you're both male. How unseemly! You need to learn a thing or two from Tanaka there!"

Red couldn't contain her laughter as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach and cackled. She only heard shouting and screams coming from both of the males. Finally controlling her laughter, she got up and looked at the males only to be put into a laughing fit again. Both had their hair combed back and their attire was fixed.

"I apologise for troubling you, Aunt Francis."

"Indeed."

"They don't look too cute…" Elizabeth mumbled.

"I drop in on you, and you're still a layabout. Not to mention your butler looks ever the degenerate! You are to marry my daughter. On this day of days, your reformation begins! Nothing will escape my notice, is that clear!? We'll start with the manor! A disorderly home reflects a distracted mind!"

"Then I shall guide you." Sebastian spoke up.

"H-Hey…!" Ciel whispered.

"Leave it to me. I made certain everything was perfect yesterday." The butler whispered back to his master.

"Where is Red?" Elizabeth asked as she looked around for the girl.

"She is currently hiding behind me, at the moment." Sebastian said gesturing to the red head clinging to his arm.

"S-Sorry…" Red stuttered as she headed beside Elizabeth.

"Now then, I will first show you the inner courtyard." Sebastian began as he directed the group towards a door, "This year, the winter roses we ordered from Germany are quite lovel-"

Once the door was opened, it was then closed. The butler turned to the group with a closed eyed smile on his face as he said, "My mistake. I wanted to show you the living room first."

"Why? Now that we're here, we can begin with the inner courtyard-"

" **The living room, I insist**." Sebastian interrupted the Marchioness. "The 'party dress' Christmas rose and the winter roses we ordered from Germany are at their best now, but we would like you to see them around noon when they all bloom, so please come to the living room… We will be able to show you the beautiful inner courtyard."

"Something was wrong…" Ciel muttered as he looked to the ground. Red patted his shoulder in reassurance to help his mood.

The group made their way down to another set of doors.

"The living room was just revamped the other day." Sebastian began to open the doors, "We ordered a most handsomely patterned wallpaper from France-"

The doors were closed shut, once again.

"My mistake." The butler said with another closed eyed smile. "Why do you not take tea in the conservatory?"

"Why? We came to look at the living room." The Marchioness questioned as she narrowed her eyes at the man.

" **Tea, I insist**. You ladies must be exhausted from riding in a cramped carriage for those long hours. I apologise for not realising sooner. I cannot believe my audacity… There is space for you to relax in the conservatory, so please enjoy tea while snacking on something light…"

Red patted Ciel's shoulder again when she saw the stressed look on his face. The group then continued to follow Sebastian until they arrived at another door.

"We just had the most exquisite oranges delivered from Spain, so perhaps a Shalimar tea from Dimbula-" Sebastian was cut off by the sound of an explosion along with smoke sneaking out through the cracks of a door that was deeper in the hallway.

"Yet another mistake, was it?" The Marchioness asked as her eyebrow twitched. "You just **cannot** make up your mind, can you!?"

Sebastian gave the woman a deep bow as he said, "I beg your forgiveness. One such as I-… I had forgotten that there was something else I wanted the Marchioness to see. Though it is no place to be guiding a lady, let us visit the stables."

The group was led outside to their destination. Upon arriving, Red looked at the horses while the others talked. What caught her attention was by the Marchioness.

"I have it! Ciel. What say we do a little hunting together?"

"With you, aunt Francis?"

"It will be a good opportunity to see how good a man my daughter's fiancé is. Or… is 'hunting' too demanding for Earl Phantomhive, who possesses a constitution more common to the fairer gender?"

"Very well. Sebastian, prepare for the hunt."

"The game is afoot, Ciel!" The woman exclaimed as she narrowed her eyes while grinning at her nephew, who narrowed his eyes at her as well.

"Where is Red?" Elizabeth asked no one in particular.

"Miss Red wanted to explore the gardens, so she walked off." Sebastian explained.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"The result is a draw. Is that acceptable?" Sebastian asked.

"It most certainly is not! I prefer definitive results, one way or another!"

"How odd aunt Francis. It seems we agree on this point."

The pair glared at each other from across the table where they sat.

"Then the tie will be broken with another round this afternoon… and now, if I may…"

"Fine!"

"No complaints here. But I daresay we've overhunted here. We'll have to find a new location for the afternoon."

"Not to worry, Marchioness." Sebastian said as he poured wine into a glass for the woman. "Big game still lurks on these grounds."

"Now that the rules have been decided, let's eat!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Yes. This smells divine." Red said, scaring everyone from where they sat or, in Sebastian's case, stood.

"W-Where did you come from Red?" Elizabeth asked.

"I simply just walked up and sat in this empty chair."

"This always happens…" Ciel muttered.

Before anyone could touch their food, the bushes near Elizabeth rustled. Suddenly a bear stood up on its hind legs as it stared at the girl before it. She shrieked with fright as Ciel jumped out of chair to shield her. A loud bang sounded throughout the air. Ciel opened his eyes to see the bear fall backwards without life as Red stood in front of him and Elizabeth.

Turning her head to the pair she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Red…Your face…" Elizabeth spoke.

Blood trickled down the claw marks from where the bear scratched Red's cheek. Reaching her hand to the wound, the red head winced. Her smile surfaced once again.

"Oh well. I'm just glad everyone's safe. Excellent shot, Marchioness." Red said.

"I-Idiot! You could've been killed!" Ciel shouted.

"And?" she asked. "I couldn't have just sat there, doing nothing. When I could protect others from getting harmed."

"You're too carefree, Miss Red." The Marchioness said.

Red chuckled, "Sixteen to fifteen."

"It looks like I've lost this game." Ciel said, turning to his aunt.

"Hmph. You've still got at least a decade to go before you can think of winning against me… However, I commend both you and Miss Red for daring to protect my daughter with your lives. And I am in your debt." Marchioness spoke as she bowed. "I would expect nothing less from the man who is to become my son, Lord Phantomhive. Now the game is over. Let's head back."

Both Ciel and Elizabeth got on one horse while Marchioness and Red on the other, Sebastian walked while carrying the bear.

"I must say it was bold of you to risk your life for people you have met so recently, Miss Red."

"Of course, your daughter and nephew are my friends. It would seem right for me to protect them."

"Unarmed?" The older woman asked looking over her shoulder at the girl.

"…Yes, unarmed."

"Miss Red, you and I both know that you were ready to stab that creature with that dagger hidden in your shoe, yes?"

Red's eyes widened for a moment before she chuckled, "You're very clever for figuring that out, Marchioness."

"Are you skilled with knives?"

"No, but I am being taught how to use a sword from a friend of my father's."

"I see…You know, you're strangely different from most young girls and women."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, I can see that you despise dresses and are not used to wearing them. Along with how you attempted to do what a man would do. But you still act like a proper young woman."

"Thank you, but is it wrong for a man and woman to act equally?"

"…On some terms, no. Which is what I admire you for."

It was quiet for a few moments until the older woman spoke up again.

"My son could use a woman like you for a wife."

Startled, Red asked, "A w-woman like me?"

Nodding, the woman continued, "Perhaps, one day, you two will meet."

"I would doubt it greatly, Marchioness. I am merely just an undertaker's daughter."

Marchioness raised her eyebrows at the girl, "Truly? Well, no matter. A smart nobleman could simply overlook that for a suited wife."

Red had a blank look on her face as she thought, _'These damn rich people…'_

"Hey. Over here, butler." Sebastian walked over the Marchioness's horse. "You forgot this. You forgot it in the bear's head."

In the older woman's hand was a butter knife.

"…Oh? How careless of me to forget a piece of precious silverware."

"Indeed." Red muttered.

"It was you who struck it down, right? My bullets missed. With my daughter in danger, I had trouble aiming properly. I must be getting old. But a butler's duty is to save face on his master's behalf. So why did you let me win?"

"The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to overconfidently believe that he 'cannot' lose. But at times, it will be necessary for him to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up, as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness."

"So… in other words, you used her." Red said.

"I did no such thing. My master is now but a 'child', yet he is also the 'head of the family'. An 'adult' who will be firm with him is just what the young master needs."

"Don't say such proper things with that lecherous face of yours." Marchioness said as she narrowed her eyes at the butler, causing Red to snicker at the comment. "So if done for the sake of his master, a butler's duty includes admonishing said master by letting him get burned as necessary…?"

"As he is merely one hell of a butler." Red said with a smirk, causing the man to stare at her for a moment. "He only did what he thought best for his master."

"Hmph. You're a tricky fellow."

 _ **Timeskip**_

"As the hunt was a success, I shall do my best to-" Sebastian was interrupted right when he opened the door.

"Ah! Welcome baaaack!" The three servants shouted while they were in tatters.

"What is with you lot…!?" Shouted Ciel.

"Look, look! We made this together!" Finny exclaimed as he held up a poorly made cake with a couple sparklers. Ciel only stared in confusion.

The servants backed up with smiles on their faces.

"I decorated everything with roses!" Finnian said.

"I made donburi full up with young master's favourites!" added Baldroy.

"I set the table, following Mister Sebastian's example..." Mey-rin fidgeted.

Sebastian and Ciel stared at the place before turning around to see the Marchioness.

' _OH NO!'_

"Hmph. They beat me to it. That's what I came here to say today. Happy fourteenth birthday, Ciel." Marchioness said with a smile. "And everyone, I hope you will continue taking care of both my daughter and son."

Sebastian had a closed eyed smile, Elizabeth was beaming with joy, and the servants were all happy.

"So…fourteen, huh? Guess that means I have more authority than you do." Red said as she was suddenly next to Ciel.

"You do not. And where did you even come from?!"

"I actually do, and you can't deny it, child." The red head said, completely ignoring the question.

"Who are you calling a child?!"

The servants and Elizabeth laughed at the pair's argument.

"Sebastian, you have my gratitude for attending to us today." Marchioness said.

"Yes, my lady."

"There's just one thing I thought I ought to mention." Sebastian's eyes widened. "Take good care of the shattered china, the ruined garden, and the burnt kitchen."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian chuckled.

"Hi Finny!" Red exclaimed as she hugged the gardener.

"Hello to you, too, Miss Red!"

"Will you people knock it off with the 'Miss'? It's just Red. I'm not that old yet."

"Yet there you were, claiming to have more authority because of your age." Ciel said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"At least I'm not as short as you." Red stuck out her tongue at the teen.

"Yes, you are! You're shorter than I am!"

"That's because you're wearing heels!" the girl exclaimed, causing the boy to fume and turn away.

"Young master! Young master! It's snowing!"

Letting go of Finny, Red dashed to the window with the others, staring at the beauty outside. Turning to Ciel, she hugged him from the side, unaware of the pink on his cheeks.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel!"


	16. Chapter 15

On one fine wintery day, the servants of the Phantomhive manor were playing in the snow. Baldroy placing small stones in snowballs to attack others with, Tanaka in a small snow hut he made, Mey-Rin accidentally made her snowman's head excessively large, and Finny…well… he was just running around the snow in general.

Winter, in Great Britain, it is an ashen season covered by thick, heavy clouds. With the Jack the Ripper case resolved, the hum of daily life returned to London. That peace, however, proved but a brief respite. There occurred a curious incident in which Anglo-Indians frequenting the Hindustani* coffeehouse near Portman Square were attacked, stripped, and hung upside down from the roof. Afterward, in a rash of similar incidents, aristocrats and military personnel who had returned from India were likewise assaulted all over London. The same notice was affixed to all of the victims-

" _Watch this wild, pathetic child of sloth and depravity. To all the idiots of the b-_ **(CENSORSHIP)** _ruled land, you are the ones who deserve the vengeance of the heaven!"_

-so it said.

" **Another incident! This is the twentieth one!** " Lord Randall, the commissioner of Scotland Yard shouted as he crumpled up one of the letters that was on the dead bodies. "Haven't you been able to arrest the perpetrators yet, Abberline!?"

"Sorry, sir!" exclaimed Fred Abberline, the chief inspector of Scotland Yard.

"We let Jack the Ripper slip through our fingers, and that bloody brat snatched away our glory…"

"Ohh, do forgive me for being a brat." Spoke another voice behind the two officers.

"Earl Phantomhive. Why are you here?" Randall asked as he turned to face the teenaged boy.

"I should think that would be obvious. I've come to clean up after the bumbling hounds."

"Wha-!" Abberline exclaimed in surprise as files were snatched out of his hands by the young Earl.

"I see." Ciel said as he skimmed through the papers. "Only Anglo-Indians have been targeted in this case. And there don't appear to be any casualties as of yet."

"Who gave you the right to-!"

The boy cut the older man off by holding up a letter with an all-too familiar wax symbol of the queen, "I would not be here if mere bandits were to blame, but I cannot rightly sit by as the royal family continues to be insulted."

Randall grit his teeth in irritation and anger when the younger child smirked arrogantly while turning his attention to the papers again.

"I say, 'child of sloth and depravity' is a wonderfully accurate expression on the part of our culprit. I'd have to agree that this country would be marginally better off without the Indian nabobs."

The British Indian empire. At the time, masses of Englishmen lived in the British colony of India. The third and fourth sons of well-to-do families, who could not live in luxury in their homeland were able to live the elegant lives of "noblemen" in India. Those who returned from India were called "Anglo-Indians" and the many who were unable to shed their lifestyles of extravagance and idleness even after their return were known as "Indian nabobs".

"Even if they wallowed in base amusements while in India and are cowards who single-mindedly squandered their fortunes, many of them are members of the British gentry. We must protect them!"

"Gentry, hm…? Worthless." Ciel replied to the older man's outburst while raising an eyebrow at the papers in hand, "In any case, what of this mark…?"

"They're making a mockery of we British and her majesty the queen! How dare they mess about like this…! The victims are all returnees from India. That means the perpetrator must be a vile Indian. Those bloody savages!" Randall raged as he crushed another letter in his hand.

"Ohhh? So that's why I was summoned here." The young Earl spoke as Abberline attempted to calm down the commissioner. "Most of the Indians who've stolen their way into Great Britain are holed up in the East End. The city police seem to have trouble dealing with the underworld there. So learning the exact number of stowaways or by what routes they make it here is rather problematic, hm?"

Sebastian bowed his head to his master as he was given the files. He looked through them as his master turned his attention to the officers again.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'll be going about my business. I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible, you see. Sebastian, you've memorised the papers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Come along then, Sebastian."

"Very good, sir." He thanked Abberline and trailed behind his master.

The Phantomhive Earldom has headed up this agency through generations and the Earls themselves have been called "Watchdogs of the Queen" or the "Aristocrats of Evil". Some would think differently to this because they serve under the queen, but it is not such a simple thing. In every civilisation, there is both a "polite society" and an "underworld". And Great Britain is no exception. The rogue organisation known as Phantomhive covers up any number of criminal acts carried out by the royals and will stop at nothing to eliminate any and all who may seek to harm the royal family. By all rights, they function as the royal "shadow", a "phantom", which should never have come into being.

The underbelly of the East End. The criminals and blackguards of other nations who congregate therein. So that these undesirables do not spill out into polite society, they employ their monstrous authority to rule over and police every inch of this country's underworld. In what Randall's words, would be, that's the "Phantomhive Earldom" for you.

Somewhere, near the East End. Where an Earl and his butler are staring down at a passageway near an alley.

"Young master. We have arrived."

"…You sure this is it?"

"Yes, sir. Do watch your step."

Both males began to make their way down the stairs. Lanterns planted on the wall were the only sources of light to guide them. They arrived at a set of doors surrounded by bricks. Sebastian opened one of the doors and held it open for his master. A terrible smell escaped from the room, causing the young Earl to cover his nose.

"What an awful smell…"

"…So you've finally managed to find this place…Earl." A figure spoke in the dimly lit, smoke-filled room. "How strange to be facing you here like this. But I've always believed this day would come."

" **And what sort of day would that be**?!" Raged an all too familiar feminine voice.

The lights brightened around the room to reveal Lau being surrounded by multiple Chinese women in mini dresses, Ran-Mao sitting on his lap, and Red, in a longer version of the dresses, narrowing her eyes at the man.

"I say! Welcome, Earl! It's been too long! Have you been well? I heard from Miss Red that you celebrated your birthday not long ago? Good tidings to you!"

" **Never mind that**!" exclaimed the male teenager with pink-tinged cheeks, "There's something I want to ask you."

"Why are you blushing?" Sebastian whispered to his master.

"Shut up." He whispered back harshly.

"For the Earl to go to the trouble of visiting this dank cellar of an opium den must mean you're here about **that** , yes?"

"Word's gotten around already, has it? You've a sharp ear. Yes, I'm looking into that series of incidents. When it comes to Orientals, talking to you, the bigwig of this patch, is always the most expedient British branch manager of the Chinese trading company 'Kon Ron'. Or should I say top official of the Chinese crime syndicate Qing Bang, Lau."

"I reeeally would prefer you not call me that. It's much too stuffy and all. Isn't it just, Ran-Mao?" Lau said as he turned his attention to the woman sitting on his lap.

"If I may interrupt," Sebastian spoke up, "why is Miss Red here and in such…interesting apparel?"

Said girl blankly stared at the others as she waved a Chinese fan around her to get rid of the smoke.

"Uncle Adrian had to leave London for a couple days, he placed me under Lau's care. As for this outfit…they put me in this." Red said pointing at a couple of Chinese women near Lau.

Turning his attention back to the Chinese man, Ciel continued on with the previous topic, "I've left the management of the Oriental quarter to you. So you've an idea of the number of people coming and going around these parts, yes?"

"Certainly. I'm following your orders to the letter, Lord Earl. Such is the price I must pay to conduct 'business' in this country's underworld, after all." Lau said as he placed his pipe down.

"Then-" Ciel began but was soon cut off.

"But first, I have a question to pose to you as well, my lord."

The young Earl looked to the man in question.

"These incidents of which you speak…What are they exactly?"

Two veins appeared on the two teenagers' foreheads as they glared at Lau and said through gritted teeth, " **Why, you** …"

"He was simply chiming in when he thought it appropriate." Sebastian said, realizing the man's thought process.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"Oh, noow I see! So you'd like to capture that prankster! There haven't been any deaths yet, but the gentry and military personnel are being targeted." Lau elaborated as he led the Earl, butler, and Red down the East End. "Ah, you have to make an example of him to keep the common folk in line! There simply is no end to your troubles, Earl."

"What drivel." Muttered the boy.

"Incidentally, we have walked quite a distance. At which lodging house are the Indians based?" Red asked the young Earl as she fanned herself to clear the stench lurking around the alleys they passed by.

At this, all the males looked around the street they were on. All eyes turned to Lau.

"Do forgive me! I was so caught up in our conversation that I think I may have gotten us lost!"

Ciel began to rage quietly as he stared down the Chinese man. Red, on the other hand, had closed up her fan and hit him upside the head with it.

"You bloody idiot! How do you suppose we find our way back now?!" The red head shouted in anger. She then turned on her heel and headed in another direction with the Earl and butler.

"Then first let's trace our steps back, and- **Ow**!" Ciel said as he accidentally bumped into an Indian. "Par-"

" **Owwwww**! **I think I just cracked a riiiiib**!" The Indian interrupted with his excessive shouting.

Sebastian and Red sighed in annoyance as the young Earl looked at the man in shock and confusion. Soon other Indians began to surround the four as they stared them down.

"The little master's awfully well-dressed for an East Ender. You a noble?" The Indian asked as he grabbed onto Ciel's coat, pulling him close.

Red yanked the man's hand away and pushed the other teenager behind her. She then gave the man one of her darkest glares, "Keep your hands off of him. I would hate to resort to violence for this stupid manner."

"I gotta demand damages for you banging into me kid! Leave everything you've got on ya behind, ya hear!?"

"And once again, you have gotten yourself caught by a second-rate thug, young master." Sebastian said as he had a bored look upon his face.

"How shall we deal with this?" Red asked as she closed her fan again.

"How? Just get rid of them quick."

"As you wish." The butler said, smirking, as he adjusted his glove.

"And ya know, the Indians 'round here have it in for you nobles. You dragged us all the way here, and then just threw us out like trash! The lot of you British are self-serving bastards!"

Other Indians began to shout in agreement. While the Indian that started this mess began to rant about his hatred for the British, Red saw Lau sneak away. Facepalming, she turned her attention back when she heard another voice speak up.

"Quiet down, you lot." A teenaged Indian with golden eyes, with long, wavy plum hair that was worn loose to his shoulders as some of it was held up in a ponytail by a golden clip. "I'm looking for someone. Have you seen an Indian like this?"

He held up a crudely, poor drawn picture of what appeared to be a woman. People just stood there, staring at the man. The Indian from before gasped as he held up a dagger towards the other Indian.

"Don't interrupt us, you cur!"

"How dare you call me a cur. I am asking you a question…hmm? What's going on? Are you fighting a duel?"

"Hey don't igno-"

The Indian's golden eyes narrowed at the Earl and his butler.

"He has a khansama with him…Are you…a British noble?"

"And what if I am?" Ciel questioned.

"Then I shall ally with my brothers in this battle. Agni!"

"Yes, your highness." A tall Indian man with slate-gray eyes, and short stark white hair responded.

"Defeat them!"

"Jo aagyaa." He removed the bandages from his right hand, "This right hand, with which God has blessed me, shall I wield for my master."

Agni glared at the two males, he then dashed forward and struck with his hand. Sebastian blocked the attack with his arm, he grabbed his master in the other and tossed him to Red. Agni continued to attack the butler, who blocked the strikes with his arm. Red placed Ciel beside her when the same violent Indian from before came right at them.

"Don't you dare forget about us!" he shouted.

Red roundhouse kicked the Indian in his jaw as he was sent staggering towards the other pair fighting, Agni's elbow landed on the other side of his jaw accidentally. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

"Forgive me, brother! I will tend to your injuries presently!" Agni shouted in apology.

Two more Indians came at the two teenagers. Red ran at them and vaulted herself from one's shoulders when he tried to tackle her, she then did a double-leg grapple* of the other guy's neck and used her weight to throw him into the previous Indian coming at them, knocking them both to the ground head first. Ciel stared at the girl in shock as she dusted off her dress. Agni's loud landing caused the teens to look at him.

"I have struck your marma numerous times. Normally, your arm would be paralysed by now. So why can you still move?"

Ciel's eye widened in alarm as he shouted, "Hey! We were just passing through when those Indians picked a fight with us!"

"Are all Indians barbarians who indiscriminately attack any Englishman they lay their eyes on?" Red asked as she searched for the fan she dropped.

"What?" The master of Agni questioned as the three unconscious men woke up. "You there! Did you attack the runt and his companions without a valid reason?"

"Huh? Reason?" They murmured.

"We can't have that! The fool is he who wages war without cause. Agni! In this case, our brothers are at fault! Ally with the runt and company!"

"Yes, your highness!" Agni responded.

Red stared in confusion as all the Indians attacking from before were now currently unconscious, Agni was kneeling on top with a smile on his face.

"All done, Lord Soma!"

"Good!" Soma exclaimed as he picked up a top hat and a Chinese fan. "Hey, you three. You're not hurt?"

"N-no…" Red replied as she bowed slightly in thanks when he gave her fan back to her.

"And you, runt. A child should not be wandering in a place like this. It's dangerous." Soma continued as he placed the top hat on Ciel's head. "I'm still on the hunt for someone, so I'll be taking my leave. Farewell."

With that, he left with Agni in tow. The two males stared at their retreating forms, pondering of what had just happened.

"Myyy! Those two were something else!" Lau shouted from a nearby rooftop.

" **And where have you been this whole time**?" Ciel said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, don't be like that! I was waiting for a chance to save you, okay?" Lau's head then turned to Red. "Why Miss Red, your dress has been torn from fighting…Hmm…From those kinds of dresses and your actions, it simply won't do. Perhaps one of Ran-Mao's would be of better style fo-"

" **No thank you**!" Red nearly screamed as she hid behind Sebastian to stay away from the Chinese man and his disturbing sense of style for women. She knew her dress was torn on the side of her leg from the bottom to her mid-thigh, but she'd rather live with that than some mini dress.

Once Lau came down he immediately asked, "In any case, who were they? They don't live in the East End, that much is obvious. They were well-dressed. And their English was without a trace of an accent."

"Be that as it may, I should think our first priority is to take these people to the city police." Sebastian suggested.

 _ **Timeskip**_

The group of four entered the townhouse as it had begun to snow. Sebastian took everyone's coat, except Red's since she didn't have one.

"We labored in vain…The culprit might be among them. Let us wait for Lord Randall to contact us." Ciel said before he began to rage, " **Really**! I'm tired of being summoned to London every time a silly incident like this occurs!"

Red pat Ciel's shoulder in comfort to his stress as Lau spoke, "You must howl if there is even the faintest possibility of harm befalling her majesty! Such is the difficult role of the watchdog, Earl."

"Young master!" Baldroy, Mey-rin and Finny called from around a corner. "Welcome Hooome!"

"You brought your servants with you this time?" Lau asked.

"Yes. It would be troublesome to leave them behind at the manor." Sebastian answered as an image of the Phantomhive manor burning came into his mind.

"Finny!" Red exclaimed as she ran into the gardener's arms. "It's so wonderful to see you again!"

"It's wonderful to see you, as well, Miss Red!" Finny said as he hugged the girl softly so he wouldn't hurt her with his strength. Meanwhile, Ciel's bored expression turned into one with irritation.

"You must be worn out from the cold. I will have tea ready right away." Sebastian said, noticing his master's state.

"Indeed." The young Earl replied through gritted teeth.

"I would prefer chai to English tea." Spoke another familiar voice.

"Indeed." Ciel said without thinking.

"Hmm?" Everyone turned to Soma and Agni standing at the doors' entrance.

" **Wh** - **Wh** - **Why are you here**?!" Ciel nearly screeched.

"What do you mean, why? We became acquainted but a moment ago." Soma said bluntly.

"Became acquainted, you say…" Baldroy mumbled as Red got out of Finny's hug and stood near Ciel to help calm his temper if things get out of hand.

"And I rescued you."

"What's going on?" Mey-rin asked the other two servants.

"In India, it is commonplace to invite your benefactors into your home and make them welcome. There's a saying that goes 'entertain your guests even if you have to sell off your heirlooms'." Soma then glanced around the room. "Hey, where's the bed?"

"Why a bed?" questioned Lau.

"In my country, one invites one's guests to one's bed to sit together in a circle, enjoying each other's company."

"Myyyyyy priiince!" Agni called to his master. "Loooord Somaaaa! There is one heeeere!"

"That is well."

" **Hey**!" Ciel shouted.

"Then, good. It is a tad small, but we shall stay here for a while. Much obliged."

" **Wait a minute**!" Ciel chased after the two Indians, Red following after in a normal pace. " **Why must I take care of you all of a sudden**!?"

"I haven't given any thought to other lodgings. Besides is it custom for Englishmen to throw their benefactors out into the cold?"

" **Moreover**! **Just who are you**!?"

"Me? I am a prince."

"A prince…?" Sebastian questioned.

"This gentleman is the twenty-sixth child of the Raja of Bengal, Prince Soma Asman Kadar." Agni explained.

"We shall be imposing upon you for a bit, runt."

Red practically saw steam come out of the Earl's ears with the angered look on his face. She began to pat his shoulder again to try to help.

"My prince! Agni will make some chai as a token of friendship! On a cold day, chai full of ginger is the best." Agni exclaimed with a bright smile as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Ah! Please wait. If it is tea you want, I shall-" Sebastian began as he chased after the other male, possibly thinking he's like the other servants he has to deal with.

"Amaziiiiing!" Finny shouted. "So you're reeeeally a priiince!?"

"A-a prince…" Mey-rin mumbled with a blush on her face.

"First time I've seen a real prince in the flesh." Baldroy said.

Finny stared at Soma, clearly amazed.

"You may approach." Soma said.

"So what's this Bengal-whatever country liiiike!?" Mey-rin asked.

"It is a holy land blessed by the goddess Kali and the river Ganges." Soma replied.

"You are the prince of a sacred country, are you?"

"Ah, it's in East India."

While the servants were talking to Soma, Lau came up behind Ciel and Red.

"Well, my lord. Your stay should be a lively one." Lau said with a smile.

At long last, Ciel's temper broke, " **GET OOOOUT**!"

Lau was practically gone the next minute. Ciel was still fuming, the servants continued to talk to Soma as if nothing happened. Red looked at Ciel and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her with a harsh glare. She simply smiled kindly at him.

"I think you should rest, it's been a long day for you." She said softly.

The young Earl let out an irritated sigh and led the girl to a small living room with a fireplace with books covered rows of cabinets. Red picked up a book containing Edgar Allan Poe's poems and short stories. Both teens sat down in the armchairs across from one another. Ciel stared at the fireplace, enjoying the silence while Red read the book. For what felt like a long time, the young male heard a small thump from across him. Looking up, he spotted the book Red was reading on the ground and the girl fast asleep in the chair.

With a sigh, he got up and picked up the book then placed it back where it was on the shelf. He then grabbed one of the blankets that laid on the couch and placed it on the sleeping girl. Grabbing one for himself, he sat back down in his chair and stared at the small embers in the fireplace. His eyelids began to close with fatigue catching up. Soon enough, he too, fell asleep.

Hours passed by until Sebastian walked in and noticed the two sleeping teenagers. Grinning, he picked them both up and left the room. He bumped into Mey-rin not too long after, he then handed her the sleeping girl and left to prepare his master for bed while Mey-rin did the same for Red.


	17. Chapter 16

"Lord Ciel. It is time for you to wake up." A voice spoke above the young Earl as he slowly began to wake up. "Lord…Ciel?"

Rubbing his right eye, he opened the other in alarm to see Agni smiling at him.

"Good morning!" Agni placed his hands together as he said, "Namaste jii, Lord Ciel. Breakfast is ready."

" **Wh** -! **What are you doing in my room**!?" The young teen shouted as he kept his right eye covered.

A knock echoed off the door when Sebastian entered.

"Pardon me, young-" The butler was cut off by the khansama.

"Breakfast will get cold if you do not hurry."

" **Now just hang on**! **What the hell**!?" Ciel shouted as he was lifted up by Agni.

Lau looked into the room from the corner of the door, "Oh? Things are already lively at this hour!"

A scream, louder than Elizabeth's, sounded throughout the entire townhouse, Sebastian's eyebrow twitched from the sound harming his demonic hearing. Red came down through the hallways in her nightgown as she ran behind the butler and clung onto his back in terror.

"Keep that git away! Keep him far away!" the girl nearly screeched as her nails began to dig into the butler's shoulders.

Merely moments later, Soma comes running down the same hallway with a frilly pink dress. He stopped right in front of the butler. Just as he opened his mouth, the girl cut him off.

"No!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Why-?"

"I am not wearing that monstrosity!"

The two stared each other down while the butler in between them let out a sigh.

"Mister Sebastiaaaaan!" The servants yelled to the butler as they ran towards him.

"Finny!" Red yelled as she jumped off the butler and ran behind the gardener, jumping onto his back.

"You three, you are in the presence of our guests. What is it? Has something happened again-" Sebastian was then cut off.

"S-Something's wrong! Really, really wrong! Crazy wrong! Wrong, it is!" The servants shouted over each other, "The food it's-! The garden it's-! The laundry it's-!"

"Wrong…?" Sebastian questioned. "Finnian, return Miss Red to her room. You two, show me what is the matter."

Finnian carried Red back to her room while Sebastian, Lau, Soma, Agni and a protesting Ciel followed the servants. The first location for their arrival was outside where all the sheets were hung up to dry correctly, then the garden was shown in an Indian styled theme, and finally there was traditional Indian food prepared for breakfast in the dining room.

"What in the world…?" Sebastian mumbled as he looked at the chores that were done correctly for once.

"Ah! I have taken the liberty of handling the morning chores!" Agni said as he placed Ciel down. The child immediately took off to prepare for the day.

"You should not have! You are our guest, so please make yourself at home." The butler said as he turned to the khansama.

"I could never!" Agni waved his hands in denial. "My prince aside, I am merely a butler so…I felt it my duty to help Mister Sebastian."

"Mister Agni…" As a halo surrounded Agni, Sebastian was moved. Glancing at the other servants when Finny arrived he asked, "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way."

The servants were in the process of thinking for a moment until they practically attacked Agni as they tried to get the dirt under his nails….literally.

"Gimme the dirt under your nails, dirt!" Mey-rin practically screeched.

"Me tooooo!" Finny shouted.

"Eeh!? What is going on!?" Agni exclaimed.

"Me three!" Baldroy shouted late after Finny.

Meanwhile Sebastian went to prepare his master's meal, Tanaka was just sitting as he drank his tea.

 _ **Timeskip**_

"…So?" Ciel questioned at the dining table with his chin rested on one fist. "How long do you intend to stay here?"

Lau sat near the young Earl while Soma sat at the opposite side of him. Red sat near Soma, Agni and Sebastian stood by their masters' sides. Their breakfast was shrimp curry and French toast with ginger.

"We'll leave when we've finished our errand." Soma answered as he munched on the breakfast in front of him.

"That-" Ciel began with an irk mark on his forehead until he was cut off.

"You mean the person you were looking for, correct?" Red asked.

"And why are you staying over as w-" the young Earl was, once again, cut off.

"Yes. I'm in search of a certain woman." Soma said as he pulled out the crudely, poor drawn picture from before and handed it to Lau first, who passed it on to the child beside him. "Her name is Mina and she was a servant in my palace."

"This is…" Ciel muttered.

"I drew it." The prince said as he finished his meal. "You'll know right away when you see her because I drew her so well! Isn't she lovely?"

Red stood up and walked over to where the picture was and she raised an eyebrow.

"Sebastian, will you be able to seek her out with this…?" the young lord asked.

"Even for me, this is a bit, erm…well, I shall try."

"I myself have never encountered a beauty like this, I saaay!" Lau said as he chuckled.

"She must be a lovely woman." Red said with a closed eyed smile.

"To be expected! She was the most beautiful woman in my palace." Soma said as he placed his hands together in thanks for the meal.

"…So. Why is she in Great Britain?" Red asked as she returned to her seat.

She was met by silence as Soma and Agni were praying before….a goddess standing on a man as she held a decapitated head with her tongue out?

"Listen when people are talking to you!" Ciel shouted in anger. "What are they doing, all of a sudden? Where did they get that statue from!?"

"They seem to be praying, but their object of worship seems quite surreal." Red answered.

"You would call that an object of worship?" Sebastian asked. "It looks nothing so much as a statue of a woman dancing in a frenzy on the abdomen of a man whilst carrying severed heads and wearing a necklace of said heads…to me…"

"This is a statue of the goddess Kali, a deity of Hinduism, our faith." Agni explained.

"So it is an Indian god." Ciel clarified.

"Our goddess Kali is the wife of the god Shiva and the goddess of strength. She protects against misfortunes. There are also other divine favors. In ancient times, a devil dared to challenge the goddess in a battle. Of course, the goddess Kali was victorious. However, she could not stop raging and continued to destroy and kill."

"It sounds as if the goddess caused more harm than the devil." Red muttered as her eyes travelled to Sebastian's red ones looking at her. He simply smirked at her, she rolled her eyes and turned back to Agni.

"Even the gods could not stop the goddess Kali, and the earth was about to fall in ruin, when at that very moment…her husband, the god Shiva, lay down at her feet to protect the land."

"Ah! That is why she is stepping on him. I had assumed they were simply having a lovers' quarrel." Sebastian said in realization.

"The husband was very slow to act. Wasn't he too late? In a whole number of ways?" Ciel asked.

"When she stepped on her husband with her unclean foot, the goddess Kali returned to her senses and peace returned to the land. Therefore, the goddess Kali is a supreme deity who engaged in mortal combat to defeat the devil." Agni explained further. "That is why she holds the severed head of the devil."

"…So that's the story." Ciel said as he turned to his butler.

Sebastian spoke out while in thought. "I was not aware that such a strong goddess existed…I must be careful when I go to India."

Red nearly choked on her tea from laughter at the butler's words, she attempted to contain her posture as she coughed. Agni looked at the three in confusion.

"Well, we're done praying…" Soma said as he got up. "…So let's go, runt! You'll guide us."

"Why me!?" Ciel exclaimed as he was dragged by the prince. "And furthermore, I am not the 'runt'. I am Ciel…"

"Then, Ciel! I order you to guide us." Soma ordered. He stopped in place as the young boy's butler and Red stood in his way.

"Forgive me, but the young master has a full schedule with his studies and work today."

"As you can see, I'm busy." Ciel said as he got out of Soma's grip and began to walk away from him, only to have a Chinese fan hit him upside the head. He then exclaimed in pain, "Bloody hell!"

Turning to the red head, he narrowed his eye at her as she did the same.

"The least you could do if you are busy is to act polite. If you cannot do that, then what kind of noble are you?" the girl asked as she followed Sebastian out of the room, Ciel trailing behind her in thought with a sour look on his face.

 _ **10:00 AM, Violin Lesson**_

Ciel stood in front of a music stand as it held sheets of "Partita No. 2 in D minor for solo violin" by Johann Sebastian Bach. His violin was tuned and in his hands.

"While you are in London, I shall tutor you in place of the Lady Governesses." Sebastian spoke while wearing glasses. "First, let us practice the music before you."

"Bach's Chaconne…I won't be able to play such a hard piece-" Ciel began to complain until his chin was lifted by a violin bow.

"You will gain confidence if you begin by mastering the difficult pieces first. I lay down the rules here. And naturally, I am very strict." Sebastian said in a dark tone. He then gave a closed eye smile to his master. "Do you have any issues with my teaching method?"

Ciel only grit his teeth, adding to his sour expression, as he held the violin and bow in proper position.

"Good. Now hold the bow ready." With that said, Ciel began to play what was written. "With the key of D minor, it is important to express solemnity and reverence with your timbre."

Following his butler's instructions, Ciel did as he said.

"Just like that."

Red was sitting in a chair nearby, listening to the music with her eyes closed, a smile across her features.

"Express the timbre with emotion." Ciel continued to follow the instructions. "Express anger occasionally."

Just as Ciel was about to, the sound of drums and another stringed instrument broke through the music being played, causing Red to open her eyes and see Soma and Agni with instruments, Lau was sitting beside them.

"Erm…And what might you be doing?" Sebastian questioned the pair.

"Hmm? I thought I'd spend the day with Ciel today." Soma said with a bright smile. "I'm a dab hand at playing string instruments too."

"Get out!" Ciel shouted as the pair was tossed out the room.

 _ **11:00 AM, Drawing Lesson**_

"Now it is time for drawing." Sebastian spoke as he placed a wine bottle and a bowl of fruit on a clothed table in front of a window. "Look at how things are balanced and give depth to your drawing."

Ciel focused intently on the objects until he was startled by another voice.

"What is this? Drawing a bottle is dull!" Soma shouted then pointed at Mey-rin and Red. "You must draw naked women. Therefore, women! Strip!"

"I will undress in front of only one man, I will!" Mey-rin exclaimed, hinting about her crush on a certain butler, and ran off.

"Oh, shall I help?" Lau asked.

"I swear, if any one of you come near me, I will have you hanging by your feet over this window and not give a single damn if you fall to your death. Got it?!" Red asked with a glare that even sent a slight shiver down the demon's spine when he looked at her. Reluctantly, all of the men nodded as they were some feet away from her.

"Get out!" Red yelled at Soma and Agni as they ran for their lives out the door.

 _ **1:00 PM, Funtom Corporation Business**_

"Samples of the Christmas products have arrived from the Yorkshire factory." Sebastian said as Red picked up an adorable stuffed cat with a Santa hat and eyepatch. She hugged the stuffed animal to test it out.

"I had them revise this, and it feels good." Ciel said as he hugged one of the fluffy bitter rabbit products.

Looking over at Ciel, Red smiled at the thought of how much he looked his age just from hugging the toy.

' _Cute…'_ , she thought.

"Also, headquarters has sent over the plans for next year's goods. The new Christmas crackers are selling well at Harrods." Sebastian said, reading off of papers as his master released a Christmas cracker.

"However, children are difficult to please. We must keep providing new novelties."

"And so I have invented one such new product just for you!" Soma exclaimed as Agni held up a paper that was titled "Proposal".

"Feast your eyes!" Agni held up a picture of an elephant. "It's a soft toy in the likeness of the Indian god Ganesha. And the trunk…"

Agni lifted up the paper to reveal another picture of the elephant but the trunk lifted up.

"It moves!"

An irk mark was present on the Earl's cheek as he shouted, "Get out!"

As both Indians were kicked out of the room, Red turned to Ciel.

"It actually seemed like a good idea."

The boy only stomped past her, mumbling a few curse words.

 _ **2:00 PM, Fencing Lesson**_

"Heeeeey. When will you be done?" Soma whined as he laid on his stomach. "What are you doooing? Heeeey, IIIIII saiiiiid."

" **Argh**! **Shut up**!" Screeched the boy who hasn't hit puberty yet. " **I can't concentrate**!"

"C'mon, you don't have to get so angry." The prince pouted.

"All right. Enough." The young Earl said as he snatched a fencing sword from the red head who was previously instructing him. "I'll take you on if you're so desperate for attention."

He then tossed the sword to the royal Indian, who caught it, and got into position.

"I only know kalarippayattu and silambum, but…well, why not." Soma got into position as well, mimicking Ciel. "So if I win in **this** , you will play with me, right?"

" **If you can win, that is**." The younger teenagers spoke in unison, both raising a single brow at the other.

"If you lose, behave yourself and stay out of my way!" The Earl spoke with narrowed eyes.

"We will play five rounds of three minutes each." Sebastian spoke as he stood off to the side with Red. "The fencer with the most points wins. All right? Now…begin!"

Soma dashed at Ciel, who stayed in stance from where he was.

"You are mine!" he shouted as he swung the sword at the younger teen's leg, but it bent. Soma's eyes widened in alarm as Ciel smirked.

"The leg is not a valid target area of the foil. Too bad!" The young Earl thrusted his sword at Soma, who dodged it to the side in time.

"You coward! I don't know the rules!" the prince shouted as he dodged another one of his opponent's thrusts with the weapon.

"It's your own fault for being ignorant of the rules." Red stated as she drank her tea.

"A bout is a bout." Sebastian chuckled.

As Soma dodged another one of Ciel's offense, he blocked the weapon with his own, it once again bent.

"Aww, hell! This sword bends, so it's hard to wield!" Soma complained with frustration.

"In fencing, you thrust forward. If you swing your foil sideways, your valid target area is completely vulnerable." Red explained as the two boys fought.

Right when Ciel was about to thrust his sword at Soma's chest, Agni jumped in front of his master.

"Prince! Look out!" Agni shouted as he moved the young Earl's arm and pressed a part located in his inner elbow, causing him to slump to the ground.

Silence filled the room as Red rushed over to Ciel, checking his arm.

Agni gasped, he then spoke in a panicked tone, "L-Lord Ciel! I am so sorry! I could not help it when I thought my prince would lose…!"

"Are you all right?" Sebastian asked as he knelt next to the two teens.

"His arm is injured, only by a stun, but it is practically numb for the momen-" Red began her explanation but was interrupted by the prince's laughter.

"Agni! You protected your master. I commend you! Agni's my khansama. He belongs to me. Therefore. I win!"

"No-!" Ciel shouted by was cut off.

"Noooow! You must accompany me!"

"Dear, dear." Lau spoke. He then tossed the sword he was holding to Sebastian. "Now you must avenge your lord, master butler."

"Ciel's khansama. Are you going to fight?" asked an eager Soma.

Sebastian sighed as he turned to his master, "Goodness…all this because you were nasty to a complete amateur who does not know the rules."

"Wha-!?"

"However, my master has been injured." The butler then rose to his feet with the sword still in his hand. "As butler to the Phantomhive family, I must do something about it."

Red stared at the butler in admiration for his dedication to his master.

"Moreover, we have fallen ten minutes behind schedule." The two teens heard him mumble.

" **That's your real motive, isn't it**." They both stated.

"Interesting. Very well. I approve of the duel!" Soma nodded with his arms crossed.

Both butlers got into stance, their eyes narrowed at one another.

"Agni! In the name of our goddess Kali, win this match!"

"Sebastian. I command you. Shut that brat up!"

"Jo aagyaa." Agni spoke in a serious tone.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian smirked.


	18. Chapter 17

Both butlers stared each other down. A fencing sword in their hands.

"Well, pray, do go easy on me." Sebastian smirked.

"Here I come!" Agni shouted as he took off at the other butler.

As Agni attacked the demon, Red was attending to Ciel's injury. Both men thrusted their swords near their faces, both dodging each attack. The swords swung, coming near their faces. Which in return, they both bent back as the weapons passed in front of their faces by an inch. From one final attack, the tips collided with one another. The weapons bent until they snapped in half.

Shocked faces appeared on every single person in the room when the butlers caught the broken blades.

"Oh dear. The blade is broken." Sebastian sighed.

"We cannot continue, then. This match is a draw." Agni stated.

Ciel stood in place, frozen from shock.

"Ciel's khansama fared pretty well!" Soma cheered.

' _A draw!?'_ , the young Earl thought.

"Agni's the best fighter in my palace. You are the first to fight equally against Agni!"

' _He was fighting against_ _ **Sebastian**_ _! …That man held his own against a devil!'_

"I like you! Ciel's khansama! I shall excuse you today in deference to your skills."

"I am most honoured." Sebastian bowed at the prince's words.

"Mister Sebastian, thank you for being my opponent." Agni said, smiling at the other butler.

"My pleasure. Mister Agni is a very quick study. I never would have guessed you were but a beginner."

Ciel had a sour look on his face from his butler kissing up to the Indian. Agni walked over to the boy and bowed apologetically.

"Lord Ciel. I apologise for my earlier actions. Does your arm still hurt?"

"N-No…"

"I am glad!"

' _Could he be…'_

"Sebastian." Ciel motioned him over. Sebastian walked over. "What is that man?"

"Don't tell me he's…like Grell…" Red mumbled.

"No, he is human."

"I see…" Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

"Come, Ciel! Let us have another round!" Soma exclaimed as he grabbed the young boy. "I won't lose this time!"

"So how many times do I have to tell you I am busy!?"

Red chuckled as she helped Sebastian clean up the mess.

"Yes…he is only human. However, he has powers that we can never hold, you see."

"Sebastian, is it all right if I help prepare the next meal?" Red asked the butler with hopeful eyes.

"Miss Red, you are our guest. And as our guest, you are required to relax. Therefore, I couldn't ask of your assistance."

"Well, you're not asking for my assistance, I'm offering it. So, therefore, I am going to help." The girl spoke as she followed after the butler to the kitchen.

"There is no avoiding your stubbornness, is there?" the butler asked with a smirk.

"Nope!"

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Sebastian hung up his tailcoat and rolled up his sleeves. Red tied her hair up and rolled up her sleeves as well.

"All right! I can't let that Indian show me up! Today, I'll do my best to-" Baldroy spoke as he grabbed a frying pan, but was interrupted by Sebastian taking the item.

"No thank you, Bard. Sebastian and I will cook." The girl smiled at the chef as she followed the butler.

"Please do not do anything." Sebastian requested.

While the chef ranted about how he was about to cook his special for that day, Sebastian thought about how the schedule was half an hour behind.

" **Sebastian, ya hear me**!?"

"Oh, I say. Please do be quiet for a spel-"

"Mister Sebastian. May I come in?" Agni interrupted as he opened the door and entered. "I was wondering if I could help you…"

"Mister Agni. Please just relax."

"We can get things done faster with three of us! I shall do whatever you ask me." The Indian man spoke with a bright smile across his features.

"As will I." Red added with a smile of her own.

The butler and cook stared at the two with wide eyes. Sebastian's expression then turned into a relieved smile.

"Then, may I ask for you both to prepare the gooseberry sauce for today's main dish and the cottage pie?"

"Of course!" the pair exclaimed as Baldroy stared at the butler in disbelief.

Grabbing papers from a drawer, Sebastian turned his head to the pair, "Here are the recipes. Let us use minced chicken for the cottage pie."

Red looked at the papers as Agni said, "I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

"Now! Baldo, stop being an obstruction and please step aside. You are in the way." The butler deadpanned as he waved his hand in a shooing manner.

An irk mark appeared on the chef's forehead as he shouted, "Hey! Why're they getting' to work while you're tellin' me I'm in the way!?"

Red patted the American on his shoulder, offering him a smile of pity, "I'm sorry, Bard."

His only response was a "tch" as he sat on a barrel against the wall, an irritated expression was present on his face. Sebastian turned around and headed to prepare the main dish.

"So much to do, so much to do."

When Sebastian left the room, a lightbulb appeared over Agni's head.

"-f….chef… **Mister Chef**!"

"Huh?!" Baldroy sat upright at the call of the name of his job. "Ch-Chef!? You talkin' to me!?"

"Yes!"

As the word "chef" echoed through his mind, tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes. He was clearly moved.

"I am not accustomed to cooking British food. Will you please help me?" Agni asked.

Imaginary sparkles were around the American as he did a fist pump, "Y-Yeah! Lemme handle it!"

"Splendid! Then will you chop the onions?" the Indian asked as he held out a bowl of peeled onions to Baldroy.

"Piece of cake! Leave it to me! 'Cos I'm the chef!

"You are most dependable!"

Red chuckled at the eager two men as she was preparing the gooseberry sauce. While Baldroy was chopping, the door opened to reveal Finnian with a dazed expression.

"Something smells so yummy! What's for dinner tonight, hmm?" the sixteen-year-old asked.

"Finnian! You've come at a good time." Red spoke with one of her bright smiles. "Will you not help us prepare the meal?"

"Eh, me!? Uh…but…Mister Sebastian's told me not to touch anything in the kitchen 'cos of my super-strength…"

"You are strong?" Agni asked. "Excellent! We must mash these potatoes with a spoon, then puree them. But it requires much effort and strength. May I ask you to do it?"

"Requires a lot of strength?" the boy murmured, he then smiled brightly with excitement. "I think I can do that! I wanna do it! Please let me help!"

Agni handed the bowl of potatoes to the strawberry-blond haired boy, who then set up his station beside the red head girl.

"We are counting on you!" the Indian cheered.

"'Kaaay!"

Once again, the door opened to reveal Mey-Rin.

"O-Oh?" She then looked around the room in question. "Where is Mister Sebastian?"

"Mister Sebastian is cooking in the rear kitchen." Agni answered.

"Th-Then I shall prepare the tableware!" The maroon-haired maid stuttered as she fantasized about the butler. She then placed a chair in front of a pantry with tableware and climbed on it, reaching for a plate. "Um, the platters, the salad plates, and…"

While collecting the tableware, the maid began to stumble as the chair beneath her wobbled. The chair beneath her gave out, causing her to fall into the arms of the Indian that dashed to save her.

"Watch out!" he shouted when he grabbed her. Setting her down he asked, "You are unharmed, Miss maid?"

"Y-Yes, I am."

He then gave the woman a kind smile. "Platters must be heavy for a lady. When you must retrieve them from a high shelf, it is get them down one at a time. You would not want to drop them and hurt yourself."

"Y-…yes…I understand…" Mey-rin replied with a blush evident on her face.

After some time of working and enjoying each other's chatter, Sebastian entered the room, drying his hands.

"How are things going, Mister Agni and Miss Red? Are they coming along well?" The butler asked.

"Yes! We are doing fine!" Agni answered in the room filled with a merry feeling.

Red nodded with her kind smile as Bard was grinning with a small Tanaka in a chef's uniform, who was juggling vegetables.

"Mister Sebastiaaaan! Look, I mashed potatoes for the pie!" Finny exclaimed, happy that he did something right.

"I chopped up the onions, and now I'm doin' the garnish!" Baldroy said as he lifted his goggles.

"The table has already been set too, it has!" Mey-Rin said, the blush still on her face.

"Thanks to everyone, the food should turn out to be delicious!" Red spoke with excitement.

Sebastian stood there with shock all over his lecherous face.

Agni looked over at the man in confusion as he asked, "Mister Sebastian?"

"No…I am just amazed that you were able to get them to help you both."

"They work hard. They are good people!" Red chuckled.

"Well, they are not evil per se…"

"Everyone is born with a gift. Each of us has a path and a God-given duty." The Indian began to explain. "We children of God must simply follow the path we are set upon and do what we have been set here to do without haste."

Sebastian was silent for a moment until he spoke up, "How do I put this…Mister Agni is truly a man of fine character. I cannot believe a human being like you actually exists."

"Oh no, not at all!" The other man protested. He then smiled as he explained while his mind was sent into a flashback. "…I was a hopeless paagal until I met my prince. The debt I owe him is one I will never, ever be able to repay. My clan was Brahmin, part of the highest caste, members of which were allowed to serve God. However, my father was a Brahmin only in name. and I, who had grown up watching him enveloped in lust and greed, lost my faith in God."

Sebastian stayed silent, listening intently on the story. Red's eyes softened at the khansama beside her.

"Taking advantage of my social status, I sinned day in and day out. I hurt people. I blasphemed against God. I kept sinning, and…the day finally arrived upon which my sins were to be judged-"

 _ **In the flashback…**_

" _ **We will now execute the Brahmin's son, Arshad."**_

' _ **Then before me the godless sinner…the fool with no lingering attachment to this world…'**_

 _ **A murmur was sent throughout the entire crowd.**_

'… _ **the man who had thrown everything away…'**_

" _ **Hey, you there." A voice called out. "I've heard you're a ferocious man with the strength of an untamed beast!"**_

 _ **As the man jumped up to the hanging post in front of Arshad.**_

" _ **My prince! What are you doing!?" the guard exclaimed in question.**_

" _ **How amusing. As of today, you'll be my new sparring partner!"**_

" _ **No, my prince. He is for the hangman's noose-!"**_

" _ **Ahhhh, shut up, would you!?" Interrupted the prince. He then sliced the rope off with most of Arshad's hair. "Then how about we do this? The person you were has now died. You shall be reincarnated with a new name and a new life."**_

 _ **Arshad looked up to the plum-haired prince, his eyes wide.**_

" _ **I am Soma Asman Kadar, the twenty-sixth child of the raja. And I shall be your master from this day forth. All right, Agni!?"**_

'… _ **God appeared. And he made me realise that the divine resided inside of this man-'**_

 _ **Present Time…**_

"That day, I saw the face of God radiating holy light from within my prince! As though he were Ramakrishna himself!"

"Mister Agni, the pot is boiling over." Sebastian said as he grabbed the steaming pot, setting it to the side.

"I have been in my prince's service ever since. He is both my raja and my god. Thus, even if I must risk my life to do so, I want to protect my prince, who gave me this new life, and insofar as I am able, try to grant all of his wishes."

"Well a lot of actual gods are good-for-nothings." Sebastian mumbled.

Red began to choke on the cup of water she just got, laughter interrupting her coughs in between.

"Eh? Did you say something?" Agni asked.

"No, no, nothing." Sebastian replied as Finnian patted the red head's back gently as if she was a feather.

Later on, at dinner time, Red and Sebastian brought out the dinner in a cart with Agni following behind. Sebastian served his master, Agni served his, and Red served Lau.

"Oh? What's this?" The Chinese man asked.

"Tonight's dinner consists of Mackerel with gooseberry sauce and cottage pie for the side." Red spoke before Sebastian, mocking him completely, her right hand above where her heart is as she slightly bowed.

Lau and Soma chuckled at the girl's joke, Agni smiled, and Ciel smirked at his butler, who was raising an amusing eyebrow. Red was grinning as she sat in her seat, which was in front of Lau.

"And so? Who is this woman you are looking for?" Ciel asked, mostly in wonder of why there was a small flag on the cottage pie.

"She has waited on me since I was born. She's like my nanny." Soma began to explain. "We've been together ever since I can remember. Father has no interest in me and mother is so desperate for his attention, she has no time for me. I was always alone in the palace…but Mina was always by my side. She was cheerful, beautiful, and taught me many things, just as an older sister might. I was never lonely if Mina was with me. I loved Mina, and Mina loved me."

Red looked at the prince with sad eyes as his fist clenched.

"But…he…" Soma then banged his fist on the table, causing the tableware to move slightly. "A British noble came and took Mina away to Great Britain!"

"What do you mean?" Lau asked.

"Queen Victoria," Red's eyes narrowed at the name. "Empress of India, recognizes the domestic administrative rights of Bengal, but in truth, the political advisor sent from Great Britain controls most of the politics. So the reality is we're not much different from a colony. And three months ago, **he** came as a guest of that political advisor!"

Soma stabbed his fork into his meal as the people listened. Red, on the other hand, wasn't because she was deep in thought.

" **That fellow** set his eyes on Mina at my palace…and took Mina away to Great Britain by force while I was out inspecting the town!" Soma continued.

"So you came to Great Britain to retrieve your woman." Ciel clarified.

Red's eyebrow twitched in irritation at how the young Earl made Mina sound like a damsel in distress.

"Yes! I'll get her back, and we'll all go home together." Soma agreed as he finished his meal.

"Still, you are going a bit overboard just for one servant girl-" Ciel sighed as he was interrupted.

" **There is no such thing as 'overboard' in this case**! **The palace without Mina is like an empty box**!" the prince shouted as he rose from his seat and walked to the Earl and grabbed him by the shoulders. " **Can you understand the despair I felt when I was forcibly separated from Mina**!? **Can you understand just how sad I** -!"

"Can't say I do." The younger teenager interrupted.

Soma stared at the boy with wide, angered eyes.

"The despair caused by such a trivial occurrence doesn't amount to much. I don't understand it, nor do I want to. There are things that cannot no recovered, no matter how much one may struggle. There is also despair from which one cannot escape." Ciel got out of the prince's grip and began to walk away. "You might not quite be able to grasp that though."

Soma began to speak right when Ciel's hand was on the door, "But…But still, I…don't want…to be alone in that palace anymore…"

Ciel exited the room, slamming the door. Soma left through another door, heading to his room. Lau looked towards the girl in front of him, his clueless smile turned into a frown when seeing her looking at her empty plate, her hair covering her face. What he noticed was a single teardrop hit the plate.

"Miss Red?" he called to her.

She looked up to the man with a few tears in her eyes, a sad smile on her face. Sebastian looked at the usual happy girl with slightly wide eyes.

"I can sort of relate to Soma. Usually, when Uncle Adrian is away I take care of his shop, but it does get lonely. He's been my only family since he found me at his doorstep. Soma feels as if he wasn't wanted and I was abandoned, unlike him."

"Why is that?" Agni asked.

The girl shrugged her shoulders, her eyes in a distant, far off look. "I haven't the slightest idea, I guess my parents never wanted me."

The butler and khansama cleared off the dishes as Lau left the room, heading to his own. The older men left the room, leaving the girl to her own thoughts. Unknown to them, more tears travelled down her face silently, her sniffing the only noise in the room from time to time.

From the other side of the door the young Earl left from, he heard the entire conversation along with the girl's crying. He stood where he was, staring at the wall across from him as a picture of his family with him appeared in his mind, he then heard his own words echo in his mind.

' _There are things that cannot be recovered, no matter how much one may struggle…'_

He clenched his fist as he walked away.

Meanwhile, in Prince Soma's room, the young older teenager stared out the window in thought. His thinking was interrupted by a pack of cards tossed onto the table beside him.

"You wouldn't know the rules of chess." Ciel explained as he sat in the chair across from him. "But you should know how to play old maid, right?"

"Eh…?" Soma looked at the younger boy in question.

"I'm done for the day. I'll play with you until bedtime." Ciel said as he began to shuffle the cards.

"Ciel…" Soma smiled.

"I'm not doing this for you. It's only because I've nothing better to do at the moment, that's all."

"Sorry, but I have plans for the evening. I'm busy, unlike you!" Soma said flatly. The young Earl sat there frozen as the prince stood up. "Agni! We're leaving!"

"Yes, sir!" Agni replied as he dashed to his prince, placing a shawl of sorts on him.

"You've got to go to bed early, or else you'll never grow any taller, little runt Ciel!" Soma laughed as he left the townhouse, Agni trailing behind him.

Lau poked his head out from the corner of the door. "Ah. Here you are, Earl! Say-huh?"

Ciel slowly turned to the Chinese man glaring as he crushed the five of hearts card in his hand. "Hmm?"

"Ohhhh? Whatever is the matter, my lord?" Lau asked obliviously. "Feeling a bit blue, are we, hmmm?"

"Shut up! Don't follow me!" the younger teenager shouted as he stomped down the hallway away from the man. Lau returned to his room. Looking behind him, Ciel headed to Red's room since he was bored.

Upon arriving at her door, he knocked three times. When hearing the word, 'come in', he entered the room to see the girl sitting at the small table with a closed book at her side.

"Did you need anything?" The red head asked with a warm smile.

If he hadn't heard her crying earlier that day, he would've thought she was happy. But he knew she wasn't.

"I came by to see if you wanted to play a game…I'm bored and Soma said he had other businesses to attend to."

"I would love to." She responded as she turned herself to face the other teenager as he sat across from her.

"What would you like to play?" he asked.

"A question game."

A moment of silence passed by before the Earl spoke up, "Huh?"

"You've never played it before, have you?"

He shook his head no in response.

"It's quite simple, actually. You ask a question you want to know about the person and they respond truthfully. Same goes for the other person."

"I see…You go first then."

"What is your favourite candy?"

"Chocolate. How long ago was it when Undertaker took you in?"

"He told me since I was an infant. Did you used to have any pets?"

"A dog, his name was Sebastian."

Red began to laugh since she knows the butler is a cat person. "I feel bad for him, he must have hated it from the beginning."

"Do you like dogs?"

The girl's laughter ceased as she looked at the boy across from her with no emotion. "Not really, dogs and I have never gotten along. Cats, on the other hand, I agree with Sebastian that they are lovely creatures. Do you consider us friends?"

The Earl was silent as he stared at the girl, thinking about her question. A minute passed by before he replied, "Yes."

There was more silence throughout the room. Both teenagers trying to think of a question to ask.

"How do you and Finnian seem to get along well?"

Red smiled when she said, "During the time of your birthday party, when I went to look at the garden, I ran into Finny on my way and he showed me around it. We then began to talk and became best friends."

"Best friends…" Ciel spoke the word as if it was unfamiliar to him.

"Well, of course. I even consider you mine."

He looked up at the girl as she put away the book. Rising from where he sat, he nodded to her when she faced him.

"Thank you for this game…it was interesting. Goodnight." With that said he turned and left the room, hearing her say 'goodnight' in return.

While walking down the hallway to his room, he stopped and let out a sigh.

"'Best friend', huh?" He questioned himself as he went into his room, completely ignoring the emotion slightly etching into his heart.


	19. Chapter 18

As the sun had just risen into the air, so did the Phantomhive servants. The usual three servants started getting ready for the day, while Sebastian was already preparing his master's breakfast and ironing the newspaper. Placing the items on a cart, he rolled it to his master's room. When he opened the door, an eyebrow rose as he looked at his master who was already awake.

"Pardon me, sir. Your being awake at this hour is quite unusual."

"I couldn't sleep well because I was too damned irritated." The young Earl spoke half of the truth. "Those two didn't get back till late last night, after all. I mean, what in the-!"

His eyes widened at the headline on the newspaper that was given to him.

 _ **Another mysterious attack! A coffeehouse in Piccadilly circus severely damaged!**_

"Well!" exclaimed Lau as he turned his attention to the other males in the lounge. "Let's be frank, that duo has seemed terribly dodgy from the start!"

"Quite." Ciel replied as he opened an invitation. "However, I can't fathom why they would cause those incidents. Going by **that** behaviour, the theory of a grudge against colonial rule seems weak at best. Even if they think ill of Anglo-Indians, attacking them indiscriminately entails too much risk. In the first place, if they were indeed the perpetrators, would they leave the townhouse in blatant view of my sight as they did? That's like practically begging me to suspect them! Besides-"

A scream sounded throughout the townhouse, interrupting the young teenager. The three males raced out of the room, heading to where the sound came from. Trailing down many hallways, they arrived at a door. Sebastian slammed it open to reveal Finnian holding Pluto from trying to get to Red, who was a few feet away from him.

"Bad Plu-Plu!" Finnian shouted.

"What the devil is going on here?!" the short teenager asked in irritation.

"I woke up to see this man on top of me, nearly scaring me to death!"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the demon hound, who in return gave a sad expression that could mimic a dog with his tail in between his legs. Sebastian then gave a closed-eyed smile to the red head as he bowed in an apologetic manner.

"I deeply apologise for Pluto's behaviour, Miss Red. He was supposedly known to be back at the manor."

"You know this man?"

Finnian nodded, "Plu-Plu's is just like a guard dog for us."

Red scrunched up her nose in slight disgust, "A dog?"

Finnian tilted his head while Sebastian merely smiled as the young boy asked, "You don't like dogs, Miss Red?"

"No. To be frank, I hate them."

"Why?"

"Dogs and I just haven't gotten along well."

"Perhaps you should spend your time with Pluto. It could assist you with getting along with him." Sebastian suggested.

' _This damn demon…'_ , Red thought.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Ciel Phantomhive's P.O.V**_

While speaking with the matter of the case involving the Anglo-Indians with Lau, we discussed our plan to follow the prince and his supposed khansama. Unfortunately, Red could not come along considering the fact she had to spend time with Pluto.

"To expediate matters, you just have to trail them at night." Lau spoke in his clueless voice.

When night fell Sebastian, Lau, and I watched as Soma and Agni began to leave.

"Well, we're heading out, okay? Hurry to bed, little runt Ciel!"

I fumed at the idiot's words as he closed the door. The three of us headed out, following both of the Indians around London. We watched as they went into almost every shop and stopped every person in their path. I poked my head out from behind a wall as I observed them.

"By all appearances, they really are just trying to find someone, hmmm?" Lau questioned.

"In order to obtain information about someone in England, the first stop should always be the local pubs and clubs. They aren't doing anything out of the ordinary." I spoke, shivering from the winter air.

 _ **1 A.M.**_

"They will be returning to the town house shortly. Let us head back as well." Sebastian said as we made our way back.

 _ **Timeskip (3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **POV)**_

Night continued to grow darker as the young, still child-mannered, lord waited for his butler's return. More snow fell as the teenaged prince was in a deep slumber, his servant slowly closing the door to not disturb anyone's slumber.

Agni crept his way out into the night with his cloak wrapped tightly around his muscular frame, a frown etched onto his face.

"2:45 A.M." stated the demonic butler who peered down at the other servant like a vulture. "He is on the move, as expected."

Sebastian closed his pocket watch and walked to the edge of the roof; he then hung upside down to the opened window and stared blankly at his master and guests.

"Uh…Sebastian...may you enlighten me as to why you are hanging like that from the window like a bat?"

"Reasons, Miss Red. Young master, he is on the move"

"All righ-" Ciel started but was soon cut off.

"Wait!"

Everyone in the room turned to the entrance of the door, only to see Soma.

"You…!" Ciel and Red exclaimed in surprise.

"Take me with you as well." The prince demanded. "I was aware that Agni would sometimes go out after I'd gone to bed. I want to know what he's up to."

Both teens looked at one another along with the other guests in the room and then turned back to the prince. Meanwhile, Sebastian eyed the prince with no emotion written on his face.


	21. Chapter 20

Snow continued to fall by each passing hour. The group of five followed closely behind a certain khansama.

"He went into this building." Said Lau, stating the obvious.

"If memory serves, this is…" Red began but was soon interrupted.

"I see. Now I'm starting to get the picture." Ciel narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Soma questioned. "Whose house is this?"

"Now, now, your highness, patience, patience." Lau said as he patted the prince's shoulder. "It will be clear once you've gone inside. And then you will be forced to face the truth, whether you like it or not. You…and I both…'kay?"

Silence filled the wintery air as everyone looked at Lau.

"By the 'and I', I take it you haven't a clue either?" the short teenager asked.

"Yes!"

Red walked up behind Lau and slapped the back of his head with the fan she kept on her.

"You complete blundering idiot! Are you always this clueless?!" She shouted.

Ciel turned to the prince as the girl kept hitting the Chinese man.

"This residence belongs to Harold West Jeb, who runs an extensive import business. I had the distinct displeasure of meeting him once. He's an unsavoury sort who loves all kinds of titles." The child explained.

By the time Red was done hitting Lau, he had already caught up with the conversation. "Imports, hmm? We're in the same business then."

"Why would Agni go to an importer's house?" asked Soma.

"He mainly imports spice and tea leaves from India, and runs 'Harold Trading', a general store and the 'Harold West', a Hindustani coffeehouse. Whilst investigating Miss Mina, I happened across Mister West's name in some of the documents I was reviewing. Per those papers, Bengal is indeed the main source of his wares and he has suffered collateral damage from the hanging incidents, but it seems the company representative, Mister West himself, just happened-" Sebastian explained until he was interrupted.

"To be away at the time of the incidents, blah blah blah, and escaped being hung." Red said.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her as his lord looked at the wall.

"There's nothing for it…Let's go take a look." Said the tiny teenager.

"As you wish, sir."

The butler in black grabbed both teenagers as he leapt into the air heading over the wall.

"You idi-!" they both shouted before they landed on the ground.

"It is faster this way." Sebastian said as he brushed snow off of his master and fixed his coat. The others were struggling to climb the wall.

"Bastard!" Red shouted as she began to hit the butler with her fan. "Do you realize what could've happened to your master if you lost your grip?!"

As the red head nagged to the demonic being, three angry guard dogs began to corner the trio to the wall. The growling from the animals caught the attention of the others as they all looked directly at each other. Sebastian stood in place while the only girl of the group shielded the other short teenager who was probably feeling weak at this point and getting sick of the author right no- **(lemme stop)**.

"Ciel!" Soma shouted in warning.

The livid animals charged at the group, ready to attack. Only for the butler to gaze at the dogs with his demonic fuchsia eyes causing them to back away whimpering.

"Oh? The hounds are falling back…?" The prince wondered.

"Heh. What cowardly guard dogs Mister West keeps." Sebastian said with a slight smug look on his face.

"Hohhh there, Earlll!" Lau shouted from the entrance to the home, waving towards the group with a set of keys in one hand and a pair of unconscious guards behind him. "Over here, over here!"

Soma began to shake in fear at the Chinese man while the teenagers just glared.

"Nooo, what do you take me for? I didn't kill them. I simply put them to sleep! I think it's a four-thousand-year-old method from ancient China?"

"You…" Red began but was soon cut off by Ciel.

"Never mind. Let's stop dallying and find him already."

The group entered the home and crept around quietly.

"There do not seem to be any guards inside." Sebastian whispered. "I can hear voices coming from the second floor. What say we go upstairs and have a look?"

The others nodded to the butler and followed his trail. Red looked over to Ciel and whispered, "Is this the best idea?"

The Earl shrugged in response as they stopped at a door that was cracked open.

"You've done a splendid job." A voice spoke as the others neared the door and peered in, seeing a well-dressed blond man grabbing a newspaper with a cigar in his opposite hand. Agni sat on a couch, staring at the ground. "Don't look so tormented, old chap. Why not have a cigar and relax? This is a first-class Havana cigar I bought from James Fox, the royal warrant holder."

He stayed silent, a frown etched onto his features as the man walked toward him.

"Well, in any case, the plan has been executed to perfection so far. Everything will be resolved in a week's time." He then grabbed Agni's bandaged hand. "And as long as I have this 'Right Hand of God', my scheme will be realized! Three long years long I've waited. I'll see myself victorious in this, no matter what!"

The others leaned their heads more towards the space to hear better.

"If I can carry out my mission as promised, Mina wi-" Agni began but was interrupted by Soma barging through the door causing the others to fall back to not be seen, each person falling on top of one another.

"If you three would kindly get off of me," Red began in a harsh toned whisper as she glared at the three males. "It is very difficult to breathe will all of you bloody gits on top of me!

The males immediately got up, Lau helping her up, they then moved back to the door and listened on the conversation.

"Mina?!" Soma shouted looking around the room. Agni and the man looked at the prince with shock.

"You bloody f-!" Ciel began but had his mouth covered by Red.

"He knows the young master and I. Let us see how things proceed before rushing in." Sebastian explained.

"M-my prince-" Agni started to explain but, once again, was interrupted.

"What is the meaning of this, Agni?!" The plum-haired prince shouted. "Have you known where Mina is all along?!"

"Ah…So that's your master, hm…Agni?" the man asked as he began to twitch.

Soma turned to the man with anger, "You are the swine who took Mina away. Agni! Knock him down!"

Agni frowned more as he didn't obey the order as the man casually leaned back onto his couch.

"Agni! What are you doing?!" Soma questioned.

"Hmph," the man grinned. "Agni. Throw his annoying highness out of here."

"Wha-?!" the prince exclaimed in surprise. "Can't you hear what I'm saying?"

On the other side of the door, the butler sighed as he gazed at the situation.

"It would seem a quarrel has ensued." Red stated.

"Though there's no mistaking West's involvement with the hangings based on their little chat, they no longer seem to be 'incidents of the underworld'. And that means this is all outside of the Earl's jurisdiction, as it has to do with polite society and all." Lau confirmed to the others about the situation.

"Indeed…" Ciel agreed "But informing the Yard is a pain, so what do you say we beat them silly and go home?"

"That doesn't sound half-bad, but I have another idea. Let's leave West at large for a while longer. Tonight, we'll be leaving here with that thick-headed prince." Red suggested.

"But West knows what you two look like, right?" Lau asked the master and butler.

"That he does." Ciel agreed with Lau again.

"Please, let me handle it." Sebastian smirked at the others. "I have a good idea."

"Agni, what is wrong with you?! Explain yourself!" Soma ordered his khansama.

"I…I have nothing to tell you. Please leave now." Agni spoke with the same frown.

"Wh-What are you say-" the prince stuttered.

"Good boy." West grinned with a cigar in his mouth.

"You bastard!" Soma grabbed the man. "What have you done to him?!"

"Please stop!" Agni shouted as he pulled his master away from West.

"Let me go, Agni! Why are you doing as he says?!" Soma began to thrash around, trying to break free.

"Well I never! My Gieves & Hawkes suit is all wrinkled!" West said, fixing his suit with an irk mark on his forehead.

"Agni!" Soma shouted. "Get your hands off of me!"

"Y'know, for those chaps who are a bit hard of hearing, a good beating always does the trick!" West spoke aloud in thought. "Agni. Give his highness the prince a good whack to shut him up."

This put both the prince and his servant in shock at the man's words.

"Ha-ha! What's wrong? I'm not ordering you to kill him. I'm only telling you to rough him up a bit to get him to bite his tongue. Aren't I a nice fellow?" West questioned with a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"Nice fellow my ass…" Red muttered.

"Agni…" Soma looked at Agni with a sad expression.

"Agni!" West said in a demanding tone.

Agni swung his hand back and went to hit his master but had his arm blocked by a figure that moved in front of him, sending both males into shock. The figure looked up…and had the head of a deer.

' _A deer?'_ questioned everyone in the room.

"Wh-Wh-Who the hell…A deer man?! What is going on here?!" West questioned in a yell for being startled.

The "deer man", who was obviously Sebastian turned towards West, who let out a small shriek.

"I, nought but a humble deer, have come for this prince." He bowed.

"Putting on that mounted deer head and going in was a stroke of brilliance, master butler!" Lau smiled without a clue.

Ciel, on the other hand, was covering the female's mouth to keep her laughter quiet. He turned to the Chinese man and asked "Are we talking about the same 'idea' here?"

"Fo-Forget the prince, this might be one of the enemy's spies! Agni!" West exclaimed.

"Nothing of the sort. I am merely a humble dee-" Sebastian began but was interrupted.

"Kill him!" the snobby rich man ordered.

"Kill-! I cannot do such-" Agni tried to protest.

"Shut up! Do you want me to renege on that promise?!" West threatened. "I'm ordering you! Do it!"

"I…I…" Agni tried to refuse but began to shake with frustration as his fist clenched. He then fell to his knees with blood **(Idk?)** dripping onto the floor. "My god…My master…is but one and no other…and for he alone would I use my right hand…so had I vowed."

A moment of silence passed as Agni clenched his teeth and spoke.

"Now I shall commit a sin by betraying that god…"

"Agni! No!" Soma yelled.

"Please forgive me!" the khansama yelled as he took off the bandages on his arm.


	22. Chapter 21

Agni yelled as he charged at the deer man **(*cough* Sebastian *cough*)** and Soma. With demonic speed, Sebastian dodged his attack with Soma in his arms, causing the white-haired man to strike one of the furniture pieces in the room in half.

"Gyaaaah! Not the chest I bought at general tradiiiinnng!" West screeched like a little girl in horror.

Agni charged at the duo again. They dodged again, making the other destroy items of furniture.

"Stoppp! That's a one-of-a-kind Galle lamp from Thomas Goode! My Royal Worcester table-waaare! My Lock & Co. haaat!"

In the hallway, Lau picked Red and Ciel up. Looking around the destroyed place with West's girlish screams, he stated, "This is all starting to look a mite dangerous. We should take our leave now, Earl and Miss."

He then held them both together as if it was a group hug.

"Eek! Lau, you pervert! Watch that hand of yours!" Red glared at the Chinese man as she hit the top of his head.

"That isn't my hand, Miss."

Red narrowed her eyes at the teenager beside her as he shouted, "He shoved us all together, it isn't my fault!"

Before she could yell at him any further, Lau sprinted down the hallway.

"Hey!" she shouted.

The boy looked to where his butler was and shouted to him, "People will start taking note of this commotion! Once you've grabbed the prince, you'd better run for it too!"

"As you wish." He replied with the prince still in his arms.

Agni ran towards them just as they jumped through the window, shattering it as well. Sebastian landed in a crouched position, he turned his head at the other butler who had tears in his eyes. West was crying in pity for his home. The butler in black ran into the night where his master and the others were heading to, Soma in his arms.

Snow began to fall down more heavily as the night grew darker.

 _ **At the Townhouse**_

The group were sitting in the fireplace room. Soma and Lau sat in chairs across from one another with a table in between them, Ciel sat in one across from the fireplace and table as well, his butler behind him. As for Red-

"ACHOO!"

She caught a tiny cold.

"W-Why do I need to sit in front of the fireplace?" she sniffed as the butler draped a blanket over her and moved back to his master.

"To help calm down your cold of course, Miss." Lau responded with that clueless smile on his face. He then turned to the others. "Amazing, wasn't he? That fellow from before."

"It was beyond anything that could be defined as human." Ciel replied as he drank his tea.

"He was in the state of 'Samadhi'." Soma answered the unspoken question as he had his head on his hand, his elbow placed on his knee. "No one can lay a hand on him when he gets like that."

"Samadhi?" the teenagers questioned.

"It is to do with religion, yes?" Sebastian asked. "A kind of trance state."

"I believe so, from what I've read about India from the London library." Red nodded.

The butler held a frown on his face as he spoke, "Human beings are rare creatures that can produce tremendous power derived from intense belief that gives way to a kind of blind faith. The Norse Vikings of Yore became berserkers in the name of their war god Odin. The paladins of the crusades fought in the name of Yahweh by invading foreign lands time and time again. _He_ too numbers among them. Because of his absolute devotion to his 'God' and 'Master' Prince Soma, he can invoke power that is beyond human. It is power that _**our**_ _like_ cannot boast, that which is born of belief in and love for another. A power known as 'Faith'."

He then smirked towards his master, while the other paid no attention to him.

"Then why…did he betray me?" Soma mumbled as he looked down with an angered and confused expression. He then knocked everything off the table in random directions as he shouted, "Why did he willfully abandon me!?"

"Why, you-!" Ciel was cut off from his yell by the same man.

"Why!? Why does everyone leave my side!? Why!? How come…"

He panted from his fit of anger for a moment then dashed out of the room.

"Are you three all right?" Sebastian asked in fake worry.

"We ducked so we're fine." Lau answered for himself and the boy near him.

"And you, Miss Red?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, causing the others to turn to her place, only for her to not be there nor any of the dishes and stains.

"I took the liberty of cleaning up the mess." She spoke from behind them all, causing two of the trio to jump in their place. They looked to where she was as she held a tray with all of the broken dishes with soaked rags on it as well.

"Your generosity is most appreciated." Sebastian bowed in thanks as he took the tray from her. He then looked at the dishes and frowned. "Oh dear. There goes the Haviland tea set I sent away for because I thought it would be perfect for young master. I do believe the unruly prince needs to be retaught his manners a touch."

The butler then walked out of the room with an irritated expression on his face.

"I shall retire for the night then, it is getting very late. Tata!" Lau waved as he skipped out of the room.

A moment of silence passed by before the red head moved to place the chair Soma knocked over, from where he sat, back into place.

"He sure does know how to irritate some as Sebastian, doesn't he?" she chuckled sadly.

"Indeed."

Silence filled the room again, only for it to be cut off by a loud sneeze.

"This is what happens when you do not wear a coat out in weather like outside."

"It didn't look that serious out there."

A loud thump echoed throughout the entire house, causing both of the teenagers to sigh.

"Shall we see what they are up to?" the girl asked as she headed for the door.

"Might as well." The Earl replied as he rose up from his chair and walked along beside her.

As the teenagers were near Soma's room a loud bang sounded on the other side of the door.

"Well then…that's not suspicious at all…" Red said as she opened the door to Sebastian talking, a frown on his face.

"Not a one of them ever loved you."

"I…I-!" Soma began but was cut off by Ciel.

"Let's leave it at that."

"Young Master." Sebastian acknowledged.

"I might've ended up just like him…" he looked at the prince, who was out of breath, with a bored expression. "…if not for…that one long month…"

His eyes held a dark memory as if he was there at the moment. Red was staring at him with a solemn expression across her face.


	23. Chapter 22

_**(Ciel's POV)**_

 _ **Fear.**_

 _I ran towards every door that came in my path, past windows, candlesticks, paintings. I opened them, my eyes scanning through every inch of the room. Desperate to find anyone._

" _Somebody!" Another door. "Heey! Where did everyone go!?"_

 _I came to a stop, catching my breath, hoping my health doesn't stop me from searching. A growl could be heard from the hallway on the right. Barking. A yelp, Then silence. I walked down that hallway, pushing the already open door. The sight was gruesome._

" _Sebastian…?" I mumbled at the black hound that laid still, his mouth open. I shook part of his back, wondering if he was asleep. Red stained my shaking hands as my eyes were wide. Looking up, I saw a worse sight. "Father! Mother!"_

 _I ran out in search for help. Running as fast as I could._

" _Someone help me! Everyone's going to die!" I screamed, looking in every direction. I finally spotted someone. "Tanaka! Help me!"_

" _You must not come over here!" He shouted to me as he came closer, eyes wide in panic._

 _ **Panic.**_

" _Please run away. Lord Ciel, this is all too awful for y-!" he was interrupted by a pained cough where blood came up._

" _Tana-!" I screamed as he fell over, a man holding a bloody knife in sight now, another covering my mouth and eyes. I soon blacked out._

 _ **Thud.**_

" _Let's take him with us. He'll fetch a good price." I heard a man speak as my mind grew less fuzzy. "There's this thing called idle curiosity, and it's got deep pockets."_

 _Soon my vision cleared, I looked up and backed away as far as I could away from the people staring at me with disturbed smiles and insane eyes. My back collided with bars, refraining me from moving back any further._

" _Ohh… What have we here!" a mustached-man exclaimed._

" _Rare, right?" another asked. "This is more than two persons' worth!"_

 _The man dropped multiple coins into the other's hand as he said, "Cheers, Guv."_

 _My eyes closed tightly, my breathing increasing in a faster pace. Fear of what will come._

" _I shall brand you with the mark of the noble beast."_

 _I screamed as hot, scorching iron was placed on my back where my ribs were located. Flesh burning off and peeling back. Pained tears fell as I closed my eyes, wanting to be free from this nightmare._

' _Let me out. Let me out. Let me out of here. It hurts. It's all dirty. I want to go home.'_

 _With that final thought, more hands reached out to grab me._

 _ **Terror.**_

 _I sit in a cage, my arms wrapped around my knees that were close to my chest. My head resting on them. A shackle was locked onto my left ankle._

' _Father. Mother. God. Please.'_

" _Now let us begin the noble mass once more this evening." A masked man spoke in front of other masked people. All with disturbed smiles._

' _Why? Why must we be-!'_

 _ **Hopeless.**_

 _Days past. Torment grew. Hope was lost._

' _No one's coming to save me.'_

 _I was soon dragged to a stone table where I was laid on. Even if I wanted to escape, I couldn't move from how weak I've become. All I could do was stare as the masked man raise the knife and plunge it into my torso. My screams and coughing of blood being the only noise I could hear._

' _There is no such thing as God in this world!'_

 _ **KILLKILLKILLKILLKILL.**_

" _Oh?" a clouded figure spoke with a deep alluring voice. Eyes glowing fuchsia as they walked towards me. "Well, well. What a tiny master this is. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Now! Make your choice."_

 _I could see his devilish, pointed teeth turn into a grin through the black clouds._

" _I command you!" I opened my eye that held the contract as I shouted, "Kill them all!"_

 _ **(Third POV)**_

"C…Ciel…?" Soma said the boy's name in question.

Ciel's hand was rested on the eyepatch that covered his contracted eye. Everyone's eyes were on him.

"…My family was murdered, my home burned to ash…and I myself was subjected to humiliations unfit for even a beast." His fist clenched as it began to shake. "I was a powerless child."

Red's eyes held sorrow for the boy beside her. His fist unclenched as it was laid on his side.

"Thus, I returned to Phantomhive, so that I might inflict the same humiliation upon those who made me and mine suffer. If Phantomhive was an obstacle to those who dispatched its previous head three years ago, they will eventually target me again if I stay on as Earl. I'm waiting for them to come here and make an attempt on my life."

"Why would you go that far…?" Soma questioned.

"Despairing, grieving, standing still…what good will they do? Even the dead can stand still. But here I am, alive and standing on my own two feet, with my own strength."

He began to walk over the broken dishes and furniture on the ground.

"If I'm going to die at some point anyway, I'd rather do so without regrets. I won't make any lofty claims about trying to avenge the previous head. I'm simply doing this for my own diversion. Them or me, Earl Phantomhive. This is all just a game to see who wins. Even if I'm made to stand on the edge of despair in a hellish place, I won't give up. I'll grab the spider's thread if it'll help me crawl up out of there. We humans possess that kind of strength. To grab that thread or not, however is your own decision, and yours alone. Enough of this prattle. Sebastian, Red, I want to talk to you both about West. Come."

"Yes sir." Sebastian bowed and followed his master out. Red offered Soma a gentle smile before turning and following the duo out of the room.

She soon caught up with the lord and walked beside him.

"What you said, back there, was very inspiring. I understand my words will mean nothing for you, but as your friend, please know that not all of your pain can turn into anger towards those that have done you wrong. Please know that I will always be around to make sure you are safe, even though you have Sebastian. There are some things a friend can do that a demonic servant couldn't." She then gave the Earl a soft, kind smile.

Ciel felt a flutter in his chest again, this has been happening a little for the past few days, he only just ignored it. He looked at the red head beside him and nodded in understanding. "I understand, and I appreciate all you have done for us to make this mess less of a complete disaster."

She only smiled in return.

"Ciel!"

Three heads turn to look at the prince as he was at the end of the stairs, out of breath.

"I…I am ashamed of myself. I am seventeen, but I'm still an unseasoned fool next to you. I was a spoiled child in the nest that my parents granted me and never even once tried to understand others. I knew Agni was troubled, but I didn't even try to talk to him about it. But now I want to know. I want to confront them and ask them why they left my side. So please! Please let me join you in-"

"I decline." Ciel flatly rejected.

Soma just stared at the smaller teenager, trying to process what just happened.

"I have no desire to babysit a charge as naïve as yourself." He began to walk away from everyone towards the door. "That said. My parlour door has never been locked."

Little imaginary angels can be seen floating around Soma's head as a heavenly choir began to sing. That lasted shortly as he jumped on the younger boy with a hug.

"Ciel!"

"UWAH!" the boy exclaimed from surprise.

"Awww! Group hug! I want in, too!" the red head smiled with open arms. Soma, in return, pulled her into the hug as well. Two out of three of them wore smiles while the other was grumbling.

"I should've kept my mouth shut." The short boy grumbled more.

"Oh, yes." Soma remembered as he removed himself from the hug and stared down at the boy before him who was still being hugged by the female. "Ciel, I apologise for breaking the cups earlier when I snapped. Please forgive me. And…"

He then looked at Sebastian and scurried behind the other two teenagers. Causing Ciel to sweat drop at him.

"I…I apologise…to you too…" He stuttered while shaking out of fear.

"Not at all." Sebastian replied back, then mumbled. "How amusing."

"Now, would you kindly get off of me, Red?"

"I don't know, you're very warm. Plus, you look like you needed a hug after all the stress you've been going through."

Ciel felt the flutter in his chest again at her words. This time the flutter was stronger, causing him to widen his eye slightly.

"L-Let go of me this instant! For all you know, you could give me your cold!" he shouted as pink tinged his cheeks a bit.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed as she let go of him and moved away quickly.

Him, not expecting her to let go so fast, fell. She began to apologise more as his butler helped him up. He stared at her rambling, causing another flutter to his chest, as he began to think.

' _What the hell is happening?'_

 _ **(Timeskip)**_

"Now then." Lau began as they were all seated except for Sebastian. "Let us continue our little chat from before his highness's interruption. First, West must have put Agni up to the aforementioned incidents. With his physical abilities, it would be easy for him to do everything alone."

"West mentioned," Red started as Sebastian served tea, Soma hugging her in fear of said butler. "a 'three-year plan', that the 'successful execution of that plan will take place in one week', and that 'Agni's right hand is absolutely necessary'. That was all."

"The most important factor here is the 'one week later' deadline." Ciel continued as he drank his tea.

"If West is using Agni's 'right hand of god', perhaps they plan to raid a major event." Lau suggested as he drank his tea as well.

"Well, with it being winter now, the large-scale functions have all but ended. And the queen's golden jubilee was held just last year." Red added as she pat Soma's head in comfort from his new fear of the butler.

"Sebastian. What events will be in London one week from now?" the master of said butler asked, or more demanded.

"Hm. One week from now? Young master has received invitations to a choir concert sponsored by Saint Sophia Academy at Westminster Abbey, Wagner at the Royal Opera House in Covent Garden, an exhibition of Indian culture and its prosperity within the empire at the Crystal Palace, an exhibition of world currencies at the British Museum-"

"India?" the young teenagers cut off Sebastian.

"Young master, a gentleman must read all correspondence addressed to him, no matter what the contents."

"Just shut up and give me the details." Ciel ordered with an irk mark on his forehead.

As Sebastian began to explain the detailed events taking place on that day with a curry fair and his master being invited as a judge for several companies competing with their own curries, Red grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it over Soma, seeing how he was shaking so much. He looked at her kind smile as a heavy blush settled onto his face.

"Are you alright, do you have a fever?" she whispered as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"F-Fine! Thank you for worrying!" he managed to squeak out as he turned to the others, clueless to them and more focused on the female's kindness and worry. Not noticing the stare they were given.

"Should I see which individuals are hosting their own parties as well?" Sebastian asked.

"India…curry…that's quite enough." Ciel spoke with a fed-up tone and body language showing irritation.

"It seems you've caught on, my lord." Lau grinned.

"Yes. 'Three years'. 'A fair'. And as West covets brands and titles, he would only think of one thing. I can't believe how silly this case has turned out to be. I'm so unnerved, I don't know what to say."

Soma could only stare at everyone in confusion, trying to assess what was going on.

"Ah-ha-ha! So you were really sent on a fool's errand."

"Hey, wait! I don't understand what's going on. Explain it to me!" Soma exclaimed.

"Quiet down, your highness. You will receive your explanation in due time…from Lord Earl!" Lau said, completely clueless.

"Once again, you were only pretending to know!" Ciel was once again irked.

"You little-" Red began but was soon cut off.

"Ahem! The main dish served at West's Hindustani Coffeehouse is curry. In other words, West is attempting to obtain a 'Royal Warrant' with his 'curry'." Ciel explained.

"Ah, now I understand!" Lau nodded as Red shot a glare at him.

"A Row-y'all warrent? What is that?" the plum-haired prince asked.

"Ah, right! Your highness wouldn't know of it." Lau put together.

"And do you know of it for once?" Red asked.

"Yes, I do. England has a curious system. Members of the royal family can grant a seal of 'approval' to merchants and artisans of whom they are fond. That seal is known as the 'Royal Warrant'. And, stores that hold the Royal Warrant can display that seal on their signs."

"A Royal Warrant is equivalent to quality assurance." Ciel explained further to the confused prince. "When a brand receives a warrant, its sales are guaranteed to increase. We were considering applying for the Royal Warrant for our confectionary and toy brand. Some stores have tripled their sales as Queen Victoria sets trends for everything from fashion to food. The rage for curry has slowed down, so West must want the title, whatever the cost."

"I understand that West wants the so-called 'Royal Warrant'. But what does that have to do with the hanging incidents?" Soma questioned.

"That is a very good question, Soma." Red stated as she drank the rest of her tea.

"There are two conditions for obtaining a Royal Warrant. The first is to 'have the product's quality recognized at a fair'. And the second is, 'gratuitous service to the royal family for three years." Sebastian answered with a smirk that is the smirkiest smirk that anyone could smirk.

Soma had a shocked expression on his face at the butler's words.

"For three years, West has been servicing the royal family with his imports for free. He then caused those incidents to destroy his rivals who are participating in the fair next week."

"Military personnel were attacked as well, so it looked as if the culprits were Indians who held a grudge against England. West is probably using Mina to force Agni to participate in this silly plan and Agni is doing it for the sake of his own god." Ciel elaborated further.

"Eh?" Soma said.

Sebastian soon handed a paper to his master as soon as his hand shot up.

"The letters left behind at the crime scenes held another important clue besides camouflage." Ciel said before pointing at the drawing of the tongue on the paper. "Right here. Lord Randall was ranting that the mark was an insult against England, but its real meaning is something else entirely. You pray to that, no?"

Ciel pointed at the statue behind them as Soma's eyes widened upon understanding what he was implying.

"Your god is the goddess Kali, with her tongue lolling out. Agni drew this. And who is Agni's god?" Ciel turned his head to the seventeen-year-old before him. "He did it all for you. So both his prayers and his apology were drawn into this mark."

"Mister Agni worships you and lives for you even after he has left your side." Sebastian smirked…still.

As Soma gazed at the letter, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the female beside him, smiling kindly.

"You have been blessed with a wonderful butler." She said softly to reassure him that this was the reason for Agni's betrayal.

Soma gazed at the letter again as he mumbled, "Agni…"

"Then all's well that ends well, eh?" Lau clapped, ruining the kind atmosphere in the room. "Well, let's wash our hands of this affair. How about we have the Yard handle the rest?"

"W-Wait! Then what will become of Agni…and Mina?!" Soma shouted in worry.

"Who knows?" Lau questioned more to himself than anyone.

"We now know that this incident doesn't concern our side, the underworld. And we're not running a charity."

"I…I understand." Soma replied.

An irk mark appeared on Red's forehead as she was behind the Earl. Raising her fan, she whacked it across the back of his head.

"OW! Woman!"

"Don't you 'Woman!' me! You could have put it more nicely for Soma instead of saying something so rude!"

As the two young teenagers began to argue, Lau turned to the butler beside him, "My, she has a temper. Who knew she could have been such a spitfire?"

Before Sebastian could reply, Red was soon beside Lau, "Don't think I didn't hear that, you mongrel! Don't you know you're never supposed to call a woman that?!"

"Um, excuse me." Everyone stopped and stared at the prince that just spoke. "This is indeed my problem. I will think about what I can do to solve it on my own."

Red's gaze softened at the older teenager as his fist clenched on the paper in his hand.

"Good attitude." Ciel replied as he cracked his knuckles. "Then I'll get on my work."

"Don't make me come back over there and start hitting you with this cheap fan again." Red narrowed her eyes at the short teenager near her.

"I was summoned to London in winter on this worthless errand." Ciel continued, ignoring the female's comment as he smirked. "Don't I deserve some reward for my troubles? A Royal Warrant is granted after three years of gratuitous service and one's showing at a fair. The fair will be held in one week. And fortunately for us, the top competition is unable to participate. Therefore, if our Funtom Corporation participates and wins against West, the Royal Warrant will be ours."

Lau grinned cluelessly, Soma had widened eyes, Sebastian was smirking, and Red raised an eyebrow. All stared at the young Earl, awaiting his plan.

"I was considering moving into the food business after we'd obtained a warrant for our confectionery and toys. If we were to get the warrant at the curry fair, it would be the talk of the town."

"Indeed. It'll be quite the trophy to mark the launch of Funtom's culinary line." Lau agreed.

"But you only have one week to set up a culinary department. Will you be able to prepare specialists in curry, cooking equipment, stores, and such in time?" Red asked.

"We won't be needing any of that." Ciel stated as he drank his tea, he then turned to his butler. "Isn't that right? Sebastian?"

Sebastian smirked as he placed his right hand over his chest. "As butler to the Phantomhive family, it goes without saying that I can manage something like this. The Royal Warrant will b-"

"Impossible!" Soma cut him off. Everyone stared at the prince in confusion. "There is no way you can win against West in a curry match!"

"Why not?" the Earl asked, still confused.

"He has Agni, who in turn has the right hand of god."

"The destructive power of the 'right hand of god' is indeed extraordinary, but we're not competing in a combat sport. This is a curry cooking competition."

"That's it right there! It isn't a combat sport like fencing. It's a curry match!" Soma exclaimed.

"Pardon me, Soma. I don't think the others quite follow what you're trying to imply." Red spoke up after the others were quiet.

"You don't know Agni's true power." Soma began as his eyes narrowed. "You do not know real curry. The quality of real curry is determined by the spices in it. One must choose from hundreds of spices. The amount of each spice one uses determines the curry's taste, heat, and fragrance…the spices affect everything. One has an infinite array of choices. Making the best curry is like finding one truth out of all the truths of the universe. But Agni's right hand can do that. With only his fingertips, he selects the best spices from an innumerable selection and mixes in the optimal amounts to create curry that is nothing short of a miracle. His power to imagine and create a world from nothing is indeed within the realm of godliness. That is why Agni, with his 'right hand of god', is called Kali's right hand!"

"Why'd he have to make it so dramatic?" Red mumbled.

"I've never had curry that was better than Agni's. That's why I told him to offer me his right hand forever."

"So the 'right hand of god'…" Ciel trailed off.

"Refers not to godly 'strength' but to godly 'curry-making skills'?" Lau finished.

"There you have it." The young lord stated as his butler chuckled. "Sebastian?"

"Well, well. I seem to have found myself up against a formidable adversary." The butler smirked.


	24. Chapter 23

_**(Red's POV)**_

 _ **Running. That's all I was doing. This time, I will finally catch her.**_

" _ **Wait! Please!" I shouted to the hooded woman who I saw place that basket at Undertaker's.**_

 _ **I turned down the same corner she did before she stopped at a dead end of an alley. I opened my mouth to call out to her when I felt a wave of emptiness rush right through me. Now I see guards cornering the woman.**_

" _ **~~~~~ ~~~~~, you are hereby under arrest for treason to England and her royal majesty. If you as much disobey us, we have every right to carry out a severe punishment. You are a wanted criminal, dead or alive." One of the guards spoke in a demanding voice, the woman's name a blur.**_

 _ **The woman looked around before removing her hood to show face (picture up above). Tears began to fill her eyes as she looked up at the sky that was still pouring rain.**_

" _ **Forgive me, my daughter…" she whispered before she ran at the guards.**_

 _ **One of the guards who was aiming at the woman accidentally pulled the trigger, the bullet flying straight into the center of her chest. Her body fell onto the ground, her blue eyes turning dull. I ran through the guards and knelt next to the woman. I reached out to shake her, only to have my hands pass right through.**_

" _ **No! No, please! Don't go! Tell me who you are!" I yelled as tears poured out of my eyes. I look at her hand to see an emerald ring on her ring finger. It looked familiar.**_

" _ **She's dead…" one of the guards muttered.**_

" _ **Doesn't matter for her majesty. Send her to the undertaker, he'll find a grave for her." The leading guard replied.**_

 _ **One of the guards soon scooped up the woman into his arms.**_

" _ **Don't touch her! Put her down! Can't you hear me?!" I screeched more through my sobs.**_

 _ **I tried to race after them, only to collapse onto my knees, my sobs continuing along with a few hiccups. The only thing heard in this alley was my scream.**_

I opened my eyes as I stared at the ceiling, tears falling down my face like they were in that dream. I turned my head to look at the window beside the bed I was in, I saw the woman in my reflection. Blinking a few tears away, my reflection was back as it was. As realization came over me, my tears grew more as I began to sob again, curling into a ball as I clutched my head. I heard the door to the room I was staying in open, I also heard someone calling my name. I only continued to cry even as I was placed into a sitting position. Someone began to hug me, I only continued crying into their shoulder.

"Mother…" I whispered.


	25. Chapter 24

_**Moments before**_

 _ **(Ciel's POV)**_

I was just heading down the hallway near the guest rooms when Soma turned the corner and looked both ways until his eyes landed on me. His eyes lit up as he raced straight at me with speed that reminded me of Elizabeth. Though, instead of a hug, he grabbed my arm and ran back around the same corner I saw him come from.

"What the hell?" I shouted at him.

"I apologize, but I was passing by Miss Red's room and heard her crying." He shouted back as he continued running.

"And?"

"Wel-" he was cut off by a scream. He started to run faster, I followed after him, trying to keep up with his pace.

I arrived at Red's door after Soma knocked.

' _Why did she scream?'_

When there was no answer to Soma's knock, he opened the door. We entered in slowly and saw Red curled in a ball holding her head as she was sobbing.

"Miss Red?" Soma asked carefully. He walked to her side and placed the palm of his hand on his forehead. His eyes widened slightly as he looked back at me. "She seems to have a fever. I'll get Miss maid!"

He took off out of the room, leaving me behind. I walked slowly to her, the heels of my shoes being the only sound besides her sobbing. I felt my gaze soften at the state she was in. it reminded me of when… **that** happened. I sat beside her figure and felt her forehead, brushing her hair back some.

' _She does have a fever…but…'_

"Why did you scream?" I asked her only to not earn a response back. I sighed as I pulled her into a sitting position. When I was about to repeat my question, I looked at her face. Yes, it held signs that she had a cold but it also held…grief. Grief of losing someone. That same grief I suffered so long in **that** place where I wasn't helped, nor comforted. That same place where I felt alone.

' _But, she isn't alone. She has Undertaker, Finnian, and even Elizabeth for her. She may be strange and out of character, in more ways than one, but she now also has me included in her life as her friend.'_

I slowly wrapped my arms around her in a hug, feeling highly awkward for never doing these kinds of things. She only continued to cry. Moments passed before I finally hear her voice, though I hardly expected anything sad of the sort to come from her.

"Mother." Was all she said before her crying stopped and her breathing relaxed.

I laid her gently back into her bed, placing the covers over her sleeping figure and stared at her from where I sat **(*cough* not creepy at all *cough*)**. I stared at the necklace that hung around her neck as the jewel glistened on the pillow. My gaze then moved towards her face as I look at the tear stains that travelled down from her eyes to her jaw. I stared at her eyelids that show a kind but chilling grey that I mistake for blue sometimes.

Shaking my head, I turned to the window beside her bed and stared out into the early morning landscape. My visible eye narrowed as I ask myself a question I've been repeating for a while.

' _What the hell is happening to me?'_


	26. Chapter 25

This late morning has brought the Earl Phantomhive, Lau, Prince Soma, and Red to the dining room's table, waiting for breakfast. The Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis brings out a cart with dishes of curry. He presents the guests and his master a fake smile as he places each of their dish in front of them, excluding his master who isn't fond of curry. As the two young teenagers and man were about to start eating, the older teenager voiced his opinion.

"YUCK!"

Everyone stared at Soma with a blank look on their face as Sebastian was about to pour his master's tea.

"Was it not to your taste?

"Gyah!" Soma exclaimed as he soon began to explain at a fast pace. "I-It's not that…It's just very different from the curry that I always eat in India, so, well…and this is good in its own way…um…"

"It is fine. Please, continue."

"Phew," the older teenager then began to explain. "First, the flavour is weak, and it has no aroma. Not to mention it's gritty, so the texture is rough on the tongue. This doesn't count as curry."

"How odd. Even after I used the best curry powder available…" Sebastian thought aloud.

"Curry powder? What is that?" Red asked, voicing Soma's question as well.

"In the current era, curry, which Anglo-Indians brought back to their homeland upon their return, had taken firm root in British cuisine. But as the blending of spices was difficult for an amateur, the spices were ground and blended together, and sold as prepackaged curry powder. Yes, 'curry' of the kind that employed curry powder was peculiar to the cuisine of Great Britain alone."

"I've never seen anything like that in India, and Agni didn't use it either. At least as far as I know. Yes, spices determine the colour and heat of curry, but what is most important is their flavour. When they aren't freshly ground, their aroma evaporates. At my palace, I have masalchi dedicated to that task alone." Soma explained.

"So in other words, using something like curry powder in which the spices have been ground up prior to being packaged and sold, is out of the question." The butler clarified.

"Yes. And depending on what he put into it, the soup of Agni's curry would look and taste different. I think he chose and blended the spices to complement the ingredients."

"Then we must first track down fresh spices of the best quality." Red said, placing down her spoon, as she showed a look of distaste from the curry in front of her.

"In that, West has the advantage. His company controls the distribution, so he can secure the best of the bunch for himself." Ciel spoke up.

"I fear we are running short on time. Let us find ourselves some traders…" Sebastian spoke as he had a moment of realization.

Everyone at the table looked towards Lau, who was eating away at the curry in front of him with the same clueless smile on his face. After all, he is the branch manager of a trading company.

"Hm?" he looked up at them. "Ah, yes! I heard you were having trouble sleeping Miss Red, are you feeling better now?"

"Yes, indeed. It was only a bad dream. However, when I fell asleep again, I felt as if I was being hugged by a warm kitten. It was such a lovely dream!" she beamed with a smile across her features.

Soma smiled, while Sebastian was trying to control his fits of laughter as his master turned as red as Red's hair.

"Ah, young lord, is everything all right. You haven't caught Miss Red's fever, have you?" Lau questioned… still clueless.

"Shut up!"


	27. Chapter 26

_**Two Days Later…**_

"Amazing! I've seen all of these back home in my country!" Soma exclaimed, holding a pile of spices in the palm of his hands.

"Wooow! So this stuff ALL goes into curry, huh?!" Finnian asked in an amazed tone as he was carrying a sack of spices, his eyes shining. **(Good grief, this little cinnamon roll is too much!)**

"Don'tcha dare drop 'em now!" Bard warned as he was carrying a sack of spices as well.

All the servants, excluding Mey-Rin due to clumsiness, were helping carry the many sacks of spices into the manor for Sebastian to prepare for all the curry he will make. Red helping out, as well...though she was struggling a lot.

"Red…what the hell are you doing?" Ciel asked the struggling girl who was carrying four large sacks of spices on her back.

"I am trying to be helpful, what does it look like?"

"You look like a newborn giraffe learning how to walk for the first time." He deadpanned. **(If you get where this is from, I love you so much!)**

"I don't see you trying to help!"

"That's because I have servants to help finish it. Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied as he took the bags from Red, causing her to fall flat on her face, and walked off.

"What gives?! I was trying to help!" Red yelled at the smaller teenager as she jumped straight onto her feet.

"As was I, without it, you would've thrown out your back like an old woman. Though, at your rate you'll get there in no time."

"You little brat! Take that back!"

"I don't take anything truthful back, whatsoever."

As the two teenagers began to argue, Bard and Soma stopped to watch the fight. One of them with a smile on their face.

"Why do they fight as such, mister chef?" Soma asked Bard.

"We aren't quite sure as well, your highness. One minute they're all helpful and calm and quiet then they're at each other's' throats when one says a comment outta line. Finny and I have our own different thoughts about it, but we aren't quite sure."

"And they are?"

"Well, Finny thinks that she wants to help the master so that he won't have much to deal with on his mind. For me, though, that's kinda difficult to explain."

"I see." Soma said as he stared at the red head that was still arguing. Smiling, he raced over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"P-Prince Soma, what the hell?!" both teenagers asked in alarm.

"I'm taking Red to go tour the garden!" Soma exclaimed as he ran off with her in his arms. **(Cue the Mister Steal Your Girl music. Lmao)**

A moment of silent passed as Ciel stood there frozen in the spot.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I believe he stole Miss Red from you, young master." Sebastian said as he walked by with two sacks of spices in his arms.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He shouted after the demon, his face a complete tomato.


	28. Chapter 27

A plate of chicken curry was set in front of Soma and Red as they were sat next to one another at the dining room table, Ciel at the head of the table with Lau playing cards. Every now and then his gaze left the cards in his hands to the other two teenagers near him.

"My apologies for having kept you waiting. I present you with a curry of tender chicken stewed with spices and the savour of onions. I topped it off simply with some coriander and yogurt." Sebastian said as he bowed at the two older teenagers.

The two looked at Sebastian in surprise as Ciel won the card game against Lau.

"You're already done!? It's only been about two hours since you began-!" Soma started shouting, rising from his seat, only to be pulled back by the female beside him.

"I'm tired of old maid now." Ciel said, resting his head on his hand with a bored and irritated look on his face.

"Then shall we play old man?" Lau asked.

"Yes, it unfortunately took me a full two hours. Please forgive me for forcing you both to wait so long." The butler sighed in disappointment.

"This aroma…it's…almost like Agni's curry…" Soma wondered as he smelled the air. "How in the world...and in such short time…"

"It was simple," Sebastian smirked, "I just sampled all of the spices."

"Each and every one of them!? The whole lot!?" the plum-haired teenager exclaimed, causing Red to facepalm at Sebastian's inability to act human.

"Yes. To return to the point at hand, I then blended the spices to match the fragrance of the curry Mister Agni cooked for breakfast the other day as closely as possible."

"That was all it took to recreate the aroma?" Red asked in astonishment.

"My sense of smell is a **tad** better than that of most humans." Red facepalmed again at the demon's attempt to be subtle.

"Come, come, your highness." Lau started, "'It is better to get down to worry about it,' as they say. Why not have a bite first?"

"Y-Yes, all right."

"Time to eat!" Red said with a bright smile, not noticing the stares from two people.

"This aroma is very different from the last. The spices present an extraordinary bouquet." Lau said, scooping up some curry onto the spoon and placing it inside his mouth. He chewed and swallowed then presented his normal close-eyed smile. "My, this is delicious! The flavour of the freshly ground spices whets your appetite, and the stewed chicken is so tender, it practically melts in your mouth."

Sebastian glanced over at the young prince and asked, "Prince Soma, what do you think?"

The prince shook his head as he replied, "This won't do. The aroma is well and good, but the taste is a whole other story."

"Is that so…?" Sebastian wondered. "Then let us try a spice blend that has a similar aroma but will create a different taste."

Soma clenched his fist as he said softly, "If only there was even one thing I knew about the way Agni prepares his curry…but I, utterly ignorant as I am… cannot do anything for you no matter how much I should like. And once again, here I am, having to depend on you lot. Someone like me should just-"

"Stop."

The prince looked up to witness the look of sadness on the red head's face, his eyes widening, slightly.

Placing her hand on his, she spoke, "Never say such things, you're trying your best to help us. There's nothing you can do if you haven't the slightest of how Agni made his curry. But saying such things will only lower your will to carry on further. Even though you don't think it, there are so many things you can do, Soma. I know it for certain."

The prince's eyes widened more at her words, a soft smile on her face as she looked at the prince. A hint of a blush made its way onto his face as his lips trembled.

"Miss Red…" he started only to be cut off by the butler.

"She is quite right," he smiled. "There are yet things that only you can do, Prince Soma. If you would follow me."

The prince got up from his chair, his hand moving away from Red's, as he followed the butler out of the room with Lau. Leaving the two other teenagers alone.

"What was that?" the young earl asked.

"What?" Red questioned.

"First, you leave with him to tour the gardens. Now, you're holding his hand and…" he started, not facing the female near him. Looking straight at her, he asks, "Just what is going on between the two of you?"

Red stared at Ciel, as if trying to solve some puzzle, then explained, "We were talking while wandering the gardens. And I learned more about him, just like I did with Finny and you. We became friends, is that wrong?"

"It seems as though you're closer than just friends."

"We are just friends. Why are you even asking this?"

Ciel hesitated to find the right words, then his eyes widened as he thought, _Why am I asking her this?_

Silence passed as the two stared at each other. One patiently waiting for an answer, the other trying to find one. Not long after-

"You made them all!? By yourself!?"

Red sighed as she stood up from her chair. Turning to Ciel, she spoke, "I expect an answer soon. I know you've been hesitating this whole time. For now, I will leave you to your thoughts. But, I expect an answer after the curry festival."

With that, she walked out of the room to where Soma and the others were. Ciel stared at the door she left out of and his eyes drooped. Not quite understanding what he's been feeling and thinking lately.


	29. Chapter 28

When Red entered the kitchen, the sight before her nearly startled her. Eyes closed and an eyebrow twitching in irritation, she faced the direction the demon was standing.

"Sebastian. Michaelis." At the sound of the female's tone and the use of his last name, he knew that he was in deep-

"Would you care to explain why the others are lying about looking as if they're in a coma and why Soma looks ready to pass out on that table?!" She shouted as she stomped directly in front of him.

"M-Miss Red…I can assure you that they are all right, they have just been taste testing the different curries I have prepared." He replied.

"I think I'm full up to the gills with curry…" Soma mumbled.

"Come, the next curry awaits." Sebastian says, ignoring the presence of the raging female and Soma's mumbling. "I added Cardamom and garlic."

Soma perked up at the curry placed before him, rising up he said, "Th-This curry is different from all the others I've had today…"

Sebastian looked at the prince in question as the red headed female was glaring daggers into the back of his head as she was rubbing Finny's back. Picking up part of the curry, Soma tasted it and his eyes widened at the imaginary sight before him.

 _This is-!_ , he thought as the sight of an Indian palace surrounded him, dancers everywhere. _A familiar scene-This is my palace. Then the one beside me is…Ag…_

The scenery fades, leaving the imaginary version of Agni to be Sebastian instead.

"Prince…Soma…?" Sebastian began slowly.

"This…This curry, it tastes very much like the curry I used to always eat. Like Agni's curry!"

"You did it, Mister Sebastian!" Finny exclaimed in pure joy. **(I swear, this cinnamon roll will be the death of me…)**

"That's our butler for ya!" Bard grinned, a cigarette in between his teeth.

"Y'are wonderful, y'are!" Mey-Rin mumbled, hearts surrounding her eyes.

"Still, to have to go to such great lengths to achieve the right blend of spices…" Sebastian mumbled to himself, lost in thought.

"But it's still not quite right." Soma stated.

The servants and Red stared at Soma blankly.

"Eh?" Bard questioned.

"The taste, the aroma, the heat…are indeed the same as Agni's. However, something…something is still missing!"

"And that 'something'…would be?" the demon rose an eyebrow as he asked.

"To answer your question…hm, how should I put it?" Soma wondered. "Maybe that the savouriness and flavour of Agni's curry are more profound…Yes that's it! The body! This curry lacks body!"

"Body? Is that it?" Sebastian loomed over Soma, who in return ran behind Red and held her close as a shield of sorts.

"Y-Yes." He stuttered.

Sebastian was lost in his own thoughts about how to handle the situation that he didn't notice his master enter the room.

"In a spot of trouble, are we? How goes it?" Ciel started to smirk, but it turned into a look of irritation when gazing at the prince holding onto the red head for dear life.

"Young master.", Sebastian started, "The kitchen is no place for you…"

Dipping a finger into the curry, Ciel licked it then smirked at the demonic butler before him. "Three days till the curry fair, hm? Do the best you can and keep at your research."

Sebastian's eyebrow barely twitched in annoyance as he gazed at his master, who was heading out the door before he stopped and turned around.

"Ah, yes, that reminds me. I would like gâteau au chocolat for my afternoon snack. Bring it to me later."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian bowed.

"Miss Red, I would like to see you in my study, please follow me." Ciel then walked out.

Red headed out once removing the prince off of her and raced to catch up to the shorter teenager.

Smirking, she said, "You make it sound as though you want him to fail, Ciel."

"Heh. Hardly. But, even more than obtaining the royal warrant, wouldn't seeing **that** butler lose be just that much more fun?"

Red was trying to contain her giggles as she said, "Why, my lord, look at you! You're such a bully!"

"Shut up." He muttered.

Upon arrival to his study, the earl held the door open for the female who thanked him in return and walked in, gazing at the different books that laid disorganized on the shelves. Hearing the door close, she watched the earl as he led her to a small table on the side of the room where a chess board sat.

"Do you know how to play?" he asked as he pulled a chair out for her.

"Yes, Uncle Adrian and I play this sometimes when we aren't busy. It's rare that we do play, do forgive me if I am a little rusty." She said as she smiled.

Time passed as the two played, each making small idle talk, avoiding what happened earlier that day. And just when things were looking up.

"Checkmate." Red stated, a smirk across her features.

"Ah yes, checkmate. Anyways, as you were say-wait…what?" Ciel did a double take at the board in front of him, disbelief in his eyes. Looking back up at the girl he said only one word. "How?"

"It was tricky at first when I noticed you used your pawns a lot at the beginning, and then you decided a different tactic because of how they seemed to be failing, so you used your knight instead. And you kept using it to try to claim my king that you didn't notice at first that I used only one pawn and my queen to take out your previous pawns you used at first, thus leading to your demise of your king which you left unguarded on the side and top corner of which it stands."

The earl continued to stare at the board, shock still on his face, looking back up he stated in realisation, "You analyzed my pieces and led them into a trap."

"In simple words, yes. I've also noticed how long ago, you mentioned everyone to you was a pawn, including your butler. And since Sebastian contains so much power, I figured he was your knight. But not your queen. On these pawns, I see Scotland Yard, Uncle Adrian, Soma, Agni and Lau. For the rook, I see Finny. The bishop, Mey-Rin. The knights, Sebastian and Bard. But for the queen, I can't figure it out since you never laid a finger or gaze on it. Is it Lizzy?"

"No."

"No? Then that is more difficult to figure out." Leaning back into the chair, Red stared into Ciel's eye. "I doubt you know who it is yourself."

The younger teenager of the two let out a chuckle, "Interesting."

"What?"

"You play yourself off as innocent. Yet, you're strategic and quick-witted. Why is that?"

"It must have been to Uncle Adrian's choice of my training."

"For what?"

A grim look crosses her features as she stares at the chessboard before her, "That, my friend, I haven't the slightest idea."

Rising from her seat, she smiled again at the male before her as he stood up as well. Looking out the window, the moon had risen over the trees that were far across from the manor. He followed her gaze and noticed the time it was as well.

"It's become very late." He commented.

"Indeed." She replied as they made their way out of the room and into the hallway, both walking in silence.

Upon arriving at the female's door to the guest room she is staying in, she looks at the earl before her. Both stood in half awkward, half comfortable silence. Finally, he spoke up.

"Undertaker, do you happen to know when he will be returning?"

"I am certain soon, he isn't fond of leaving me alone with others for a long period of time. If I'm correct, he'll probably be back a day after the curry festival."

"I see."

"You should sleep soon, you won't get any taller if you don't, Ciel." Red mused as she grinned at the boy's irritated look before her.

"Not you, too." He muttered.

"Only in humor. And Ciel?"

"Hm?" he rose an eyebrow, still irritated.

"I wanted to say thank you for all that you've done. From the times of the Jack the Ripper case, to the whole puppet ordeal. You may not think so, but you're a great friend. Now, in forewarning, I'm giving you a hug. I noticed how you are highly uncomfortable from being touched by others." She said as she slowly wrapped her arms around the boy, not wanting to trigger anything he may react violently to. She was more surprised when he hugged her back, slowly but assuredly.

After releasing each other from the hug, they looked at one another, Ciel then spoke, "Good night." He then walked off, hearing her softly say good night in return. Then he heard her door close.

Upon nearing his room, he was trapped within his own thoughts, frustrating him to no end. Especially after the events that occurred that day.

 _She knows nothing of what I experienced…and yet…she…GAH! What am I even saying?!_ , shaking from his thoughts, he entered his room to retire for the night.


	30. Chapter 29

"What was that?!" Soma exclaimed. "You've created a divine curry!? In just one night, you've found a way to give it that kind of body!?"

Ciel perked up at the mention of Sebastian's supposed success, Lau beside him and Red asleep in her seat.

"Just in my own way, but yes." Sebastian smirked as he removed the cover over the plate on the tray currently in front of the prince. "Please, have a taste."

 _It looks the same as yesterday_ , Soma thought as he scooped a piece of the curry into his mouth. _Can this really be anything like Agni's curry of the gods?_

His eyes widened at the sight before him. A grand ballroom with dancing couples surrounded his being as he stared in amazement.

 _This is-! This isn't my palace. Why, this is Great Britain. But I wonder why, somehow…I feel at home._

Shock covered his face as he watched an Indian man and English woman dance, smiles gracing their faces.

 _An English lady and an Indian fellow are dancing together so happily_ , he thought as a smile covered his face. _I see. This curry does not simply copy Agni's curry. This is Indian curry with a particularly British ingenuity thrown in. The two don't clash, but instead, melt together tenderly._

"What do you think?" Sebastian asked, bringing Soma out of his fantasy.

"This isn't Agni's…divine curry." Soma began, the smile still on his face. "But the complex savouriness created by the spices in Indian curry remains the same while flavouring that only an Englishman could devise brings out a whole new kind of body in the dish. This curry is worthy of being called divine in its own right. It was delicious, Khansama. But how did you manage to get it right in the span of an evening…?"

"With this." The demonic butler replied as he took out a bar of chocolate from the Funtom company.

"Th-That is…"

"Chocolate?!" everyone in the room exclaimed.

"Bloody hell!" Red screeched as she fell out of her chair from the noise.

Sebastian ignored her as he explained, "The cacao of which chocolate is compromised was originally used as a spice due to its uniquely aromatic and savoury flavour. Along with cacao, fats and oils, milk, and sugar are masterfully blended to create chocolate, which in turn contributes a rich body to the curry."

As Red was helped up by Soma, she threw a shoe directly at the demon's head. He dodged it swiftly, walking over to retrieve the item from where it landed.

"Moreover, Funtom's chocolate, being top-quality as it is, contains the purest cacao. One would be hard-pressed to find something better than this chocolate to make the ultimate curry, I daresay. I realised this as I was cleaning up from making the young master's requested gâteau au chocolat. Thus you ended up assisting me."

A "tch" came from the earl as he scowled off to the side.

"Amazing Ciel! Your Khansama has caught up to divine curry in just one week! Maybe he can win against Agni-"

"I doubt it." Interrupted Red.

The room filled with silence as everyone stared at the female.

"Come again, Miss Red?" Soma asked, confused.

"I hate to break it to you, but this won't be enough to beat them." She replied sighing as Sebastian narrowed his eyes at her. "'Catching up' and 'winning' are two different things entirely."

"She's correct." Ciel nodded. "You've only just gotten to where you can compete equally with Agni and his curry of the gods. Right Sebastian?"

"Just so, sir," the butler smirked. "that is currently where I stand."

"That face…have an ace up your sleeve, do you, master butler?" Lau questioned.

"Indeed."

"You'd better not be lying, you know?" the young earl warned.

"Of course. I have never told a lie."

"That right there, is a lie." Red muttered, an irk mark appearing on the demon's forehead.

"I shall obtain the royal warrant for Funtom Corporation. I stake my title as butler to the Phantomhive household upon it!"


	31. Chapter 30

_**Three days later…**_

"What is that great big creature!?" Finny asked in amazement, pointing to a large animal in front of a small crowd, holding up a hat with its trunk.

"That is known as an elephant. A sacred animal. We keep some at my palace too. About ten of them."

"As pets!? That's crazy!" Bard practically shouted.

"Do you really keep those huge things in your house, do you?!" Mey-rin asked.

"Incredible!" Red exclaimed in awe, in front of the elephant. "This is my first time seeing one up close. They're adorable!"

Soma smiled while staring as the girl laughed when the creature's trunk rubbed against the side of her face. He said, "You would really love India, Miss Red. The animals there are incredible."

The girl looked at the prince with wide eyes, a faint blush on her face. A smile soon surfaced.

"Thank you, Soma. But I highly doubt I'll ever go to India, my uncle would have an overdramatic temper tantrum." An imaginary image of Undertaker throwing a temper tantrum like a toddler appeared above the girl's head.

"I see, but you never know!" he grinned cheekily, his gaze then moved to the others where a man was sitting with a flute and a basket. Grabbing the girl's hand, he said while dragging her away, "Let's join the others!"

"Please do not wander off, you lot." Sebastian sighed as he and his master finally caught up with the group.

"What is that, what!?" Mey-rin asked as a snake slithered up from the basket as the flute was being played by the man.

"That's a snake charmer." Soma answered.

"Amazing!" Red's eyes lit up at the sight before her. A certain earl staring at her.

"Hi there, Lord Earl." A voice spoke up behind him, revealing to be Lau with Ran-Mao sitting on his lap. "The show is finally about to begin!"

"Well aren't you bold, womanising in front of your **client** like that." Ciel muttered in irritation.

"Come, come! Ran-Mao is my little sister! Just my little sister! Though we're not related by blood. She's adorable, isn't she?"

Ran-Mao was currently hugging Red who hugged her back with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you again, too, Ran-Mao. Are you doing well?" Red asked, her bright smile still present.

Ran-Mao nodded in response and laid her head on top of the shorter girl's as she continued to hug her.

"How the devil do you even know these many people?!" Ciel nearly shouted in frustration.

"I hear the spectators will get to sample the competing curries at this fair, and I was thinking I'd give this little one the chance to try some too!" Lau said as he pulled Ran-Mao off of Red and hugged her.

"Right then." The young lord muttered as he walked off with the red head and his butler in tow. Lau soon followed after them.

"Anyway, is the prince's butler lad really serious?"

Ciel gazed at the prince who was showing his servants where India was on a map. His eyes drooping, he said, "He betrayed the master he regards as his god. What else would he be if not serious? Be that as it may, I think that West's promise to return the girl once the plan has been carried out is nothing more than a blatant lie."

"Pretty much." Red mumbled.

"The likelihood of West's evil deeds being exposed will increase significantly if he relinquishes his hold on Agni after all is said and done, sought-after the royal warrant in hand or not. If I were in his shoes I'd-"

"Kill him?" Lau suggested, making the girl's eyes widen in surprise as she looked at the earl before her.

Sighing, his shoulders sagging, he said, "You can't go around killing people off one by one over such trivialities, you know."

"Ehhh? If it were up to me, he'd be as good as dead."

Red wanted to yell at the Chinese man before her, but she knew that all people had different ways of solving their own problems. She sighed as she continued to follow them.

"That aside, what really has me concerned is master butler's strategy for today." Lau continued.

"That's-"

"Well, well!" Harold West's voice cut off Sebastian as he grinned smugly at the group. "Why, if it isn't Earl Phantomhive!"

"Yes, hello, Mister West." The young lord nodded.

"It has been quite some time, my lord! Not since last year's London season, I believe. I'm most honored to make your acquaintance once more!" West bowed before the group, his gaze turning to Red as he grabbed her hand as he placed a kiss on the back of it. "Along with this lovely lady. Who may you be, dear?"

"I'm simply just the daughter of an overprotective mortician who doesn't like men touching me, Mister West." Red said bluntly, snatching her hand away from the man with a scowl. A smirk surfaced on her face as she said, "I've heard quite a lot about you, along with your **wife** , how is she doing, if I may ask?"

"She is well, thank you for asking." West seemed startled a little but recovered quickly, "As usual, you're sporting a finely tailored coat, I see! Which brand might such a distinguished individual as an earl wear, if I may ask?"

As Ciel explained that his butler picks out his clothes for him, Red noticed Soma lurking around behind a tree. Moving away from the group, Red headed to where Soma was.

"Soma, are you all right?" she asked, away from the sight of the others.

A simple "hmph" sound came from him as his eyes narrowed at West. Looking between the two individuals, the girl sighed and placed a hand on Soma's shoulder. Looking over at her, his gaze softened when he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"I am fine, Miss Red. It's just…him being the one who took Mina, it's quite…irksome as you may say."

"I understand what you mean, there are certain people who can be very irksome to me, as well." An image of Viscount Druitt appeared in her mind, causing her to shudder in disgust. Shaking off the thought, she looked back at the prince, "I'm sure once this is all over, we'll find Mina for certain."

Soma smiled and pulled the girl into a tight hug then said, "You truly are a gift from the heavens! A wonderful person! Your suitor must be lucky to have you!"

"Eh!? Suitor!? S-Soma, what the devil are you rambling on about?" the girl's face flushed in embarrassment.

He looked at the girl confused, then asked, "Do you have a suitor?"

"N-No…" she started then turned and muttered, "What is it with these rich people and asking these kinds of questions…?"

"Oh! The festival will start soon, let's return to Ciel and his Khansama."

Following behind the lurking prince, she stopped behind the young earl and butler. West no longer being there.

"He is utterly convinced of his victory." Sebastian stated.

"When it comes to his sort, the real fun lies in seeing their faces as they taste defeat." Ciel smirked.

"As you wish, sir." Sebastian replied, smirking as well.

"What is it with you two and smirking?" Red asked, startling the young earl.

"Will you stop that?!" he shouted at her.

"I wasn't even trying to scare you this time."

" **This** time!?"

Sebastian somehow sneaked away to the place where the other chefs that are participating in the competition are.

"If we are done bickering, the competition will begin shortly, you do want to see it, don't you?" Red asked as she walked ahead to where the crowds were forming, the servants and Soma following behind her. Grumbling, Ciel followed along as well.

"Now, ladies and gents! It's time for this 'Indian culture and its prosperity in the British empire' exhibition's main event- the curry festival!" A man shouted to the crowd, gaining everyone's attention. "London's best curry houses will be taking part! And especially for today's event, you, dear audience, will have the chance to sample the competitors' curries! We hope you look forward to it!"

The crowd, full of women, men and children, cheered for the event. All excited for what will happen.

"Now let's introduce our judges!" Another man shouted as he read off the list as each person came by name. "Chef Higham, a royal cook who does not compromise on taste. Mister Carter, who was appointed to the post of taxation official in India. And last but not least…the Viscount of Druitt, a lover of art, beauty, and food!"

As everyone cheered, most women screeching because of the Viscount, only Ciel heard Red's next choice of words.

"Oh **HELL** no!" she shouted as she turned to walk away, goosebumps covering her flesh, but she was grabbed and pulled back to her spot by Ciel.

"Why are you attempting to leave? You'll only come off more suspicious if you do."

"Like hell I'm staying in the same room as that creep ever since what happened!" Red whisper-shouted at the shorter teenager when the crowd began to quiet down.

"And here are today's participants!" the man shouted revealing the chefs, Agni, and Sebastian. Calling their names one by one. "Chef Turpin for Persian Tabb. Chef Rush for Dormitory Vill. Chef Rickman for Dahlia Limited. Chef Ripley for Worrest Cilin. Chef Agni for Harold West. And butler Sebastian for Funtom Corporation."

The man and the crowd became quiet as they all stared at Sebastian, surprised at both his occupation and who he represents.

"Wha…a butler?" the man asked.

"Yes. I am no chef." Sebastian stated with a close-eyed smile, then smirked, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

The crowd began to murmur.

"I-In any case, we've got a unique cast of participants for you! Go ahead! Hold your breath in anticipation of the culinary delights to come! Now let the cooking begin!"


	32. Chapter 31

Crowds murmured as they watched, amazed at the chefs who were at work on their separate dishes. All concentrating to win the task at hand. Ciel stared boredly at the stage, wanting this to be over with.

"Well, we're stuck with nothing to do but sit back and wait, hmm-"

"Say! Look at that!" A man shouted, cutting Lau off.

Looking back onto the stage, it is seen as Agni had taken the bandages on his right hand off and had gotten to work.

"That Indian's right hand practically has a life of its own!" a man exclaimed.

"And what a lovely aroma…" the woman beside him thought aloud.

"Ha!" West said smugly. "That's the right hand of god for you. This'll be like taking candy from a-"

West was in shock at the Phantomhive butler who was working at the same speed as Agni. Tailcoat discarded, a smirk on his face, he moved as quickly as Agni did, restraining himself to not work at his normal demonic speed.

"Funtom's amazing too! And it smells just as great!" people from the crowd shouted over each other.

"Alas, it doesn't seem as though he'll go down easily." Ciel muttered.

"Ah ha ha! You bully!" Lau laughed.

"Wha…" West started, confused as ever. His thoughts were scattered all over the place as he looked around, his gaze stopping at Red. She looked his way and a terrifying smirk made its way onto her face. Turning back to the stage, he became even more shocked.

"Hey! What in the blazes is he doing!?" a man shouted. "He's putting something black into the curry pot! No, it can't be…! Is that chocolate!?"

People began to show their distaste for the ingredient added into the pot, one feeling sick, but a child wanted chocolate.

West began to laugh as he said, "Leave it to Funtom, the candy king! What a novel method of advertisement!"

Ciel stared blankly at the stage, Lau was tugging on Ran-Mao's cheeks and Ran-Mao was doing the same to Red.

"No, you are mistaken!" Agni said. His eyes narrowed at the butler beside him, lost in his thoughts. Suddenly, he began to work at a faster pace, then pulled out a blue lobster. The audience gasped in surprise.

"Why, if that isn't the blue noble-woman, le homard bleu! **(the blue lobster)** Found in but one location in the world- the clear waters off the coast of Bretagne in France- it is a legendary lobster! With a shell of brilliant blue that would make even the stained glass of charters envious, it cuts quite the figure…indeed, just as a beautiful noblewoman in a blue gown of the finest making might! And the firm flesh beneath that lovely shell enchants people with a delicate sweetness that is much more extravagant than its looks." Viscount Druitt rambled on with his nonsense that no one can comprehend. **(Never in my life would I think that I would type a comparison of a beautiful woman…to a lobster…)**

"There you have it! The rarest of rare ingredients and Agni's godly touch!" West exclaimed smugly. "And that, my friends, is how the best curry brand in Great Britain does things!"

Looking over to Sebastian, Red nearly choked on air from what she saw. Sebastian was making a large tray of spherical doughs.

"Damn!" Soma exclaimed with despair. "We've lost this battle."

"What makes you say that?" Lau asked.

"Certainly, the curry that Ciel's Khansama made was the real thing. But the curry alone was perfect! The problem is with the naan. It's not a staple in Bengal, so I don't know the details, but naan is made with a wheat or other flour that has been leavened which is then baked quickly in a high-temperature oven called a tandoor."

As Soma began to ramble about how he lost, Red watched as Sebastian fixed each dough and placed it on the large tray. _Something doesn't add up_ , she thought. _He doesn't seem worried in the slightest, that must mean he has a plan for that tray itself!_

"Time is up! We will now begin the judging!" the announcer from before called. "First up is Persian Tabb's beef curry."

"Please enjoy." The chef said as he placed the plate of food before the judges.

The judges took a bite from the food, a moment of silence passing throughout the room.

"The cuts of beef have not only been stewed to buttery tenderness, they are generously sized as well. It is indeed a sumptuous dish. However, the stock tastes flat and has no aroma which tells me you have used curry powder. That a culinary professional would even consider using such a thing is reprehensible!"

All the chefs, minus Sebastian and Agni, began to shake in worry, as Viscount Druitt said, "From this, I'd say Dahlia blends its own spices, hm? But all I'm getting is heat, with no flavour anywhere to be found. I do however recognise your efforts."

"Next we have Chef Agni from Harold West!" the announcer…announced.

"Agni!" Soma whispered, being heard only by Red.

"This…is my curry." Agni said as he lifted the lid off the dish. "A Thali of homard and seven curries."

"A whole homard bleu and a host of red, yellow, green curries…what a vivid rainbow!" one chef exclaimed.

"I have prepared curries of differing heat and flavour so you have a selection from which to match your tastes. All the curries have been seasoned to pair with le homard bleu."

"Seven authentic curries made by an Indian, with the shellfish centerpiece being that famed homard, hm…then without further ado…" Each chef took a bite from the dish. The chef soon exclaimed, "D-Delicious! The flesh is firm and when chewed thoroughly fills the mouth with a nuanced sweetness."

"And the sweet soup, the hot soup, the thin soup, the thick soup…they all harmonise with the savouriness of the lobster without killing it off!" the official from India exclaimed as well.

The Viscount began to make weird noises that the author of this story would rather not describe as a blush covered his face. He then shouted in over-exaggeration, "The beautiful girl I met at the ball…you who possess such innocent, beautiful nature is stood there with such a lovely rose gown, your hair hangs up in two tails as the moved gracefully from the way you carry yourself as you walk. Your magnificent azure eyes enhance your beauty altogether! You…have stolen my heart!"

The group gasped in awe from the man's words, Red trying to contain her laughter from how the noble described Ciel when he was cross-dressing. Ciel…he looked traumatized for life…again.

West smirked, believing his dish to achieve victory.

"What say you!? Has the victor already been decided!? Waiting in the wings is our final participant, Funtom Corporation!" the announcer introduced.

Sebastian walked up to the judges, his smirk never leaving his place as he sets the dish down before them and removes the tray.

"My curry, gentlemen." He said.

"Th-This is-!" the chef began as spherical doughs were on three plates. All the judges were stunned at the dish before them, the chef shouted, "You there! What is this white thing!? **(I nearly lost it when I read this)** Are you trying to make a mockery of us!?"

Sebastian picked up each of the dough, one by one at separate times, with tongs and placed it in a bowl of liquid. A sizzling sound coming from it.

"He…He's frying it!?" all of the judges exclaimed.

"Ciel, what in Kali's name is your Khansama doing!?" Soma shouted, shaking the poor boy.

"Is he going to make a doughnut or something!?" Bard asked, clueless.

Ciel only stared blankly as his butler pulled the doughs out of the bowl and back onto the plates.

"Now it is complete. This is our company's curry." Sebastian introduced.

"So I ask you, where is the cur-" The chef began but was cut off.

"Please, just a moment. This is-! What in the-!? Curry is spilling out from within…!" Viscount Druitt exclaimed.

"Wh-What!?" Agni and West shouted in unison. Ciel, confused as well.

"This is the curry we, Funtom, proudly present. Its name is…the curry bun!" the demon said.

"Cu-Curry bun!?" the crowd shouted in disbelief.

"Please enjoy."

"What is that? I've never seen a curry of its like." Soma wondered to himself.

"I-In any case, to the taste test…" the chef said as he and the other judges took a bite of the dish. "It explodes in my mouth! This is delicious! The contrast between the crunchy exterior and the fluffy interior of the fried bread, not to mention the thick, robust curry finish…it is a most skillfully formulated study in textures."

"The truly magnificent aspect of this dish is its structure. 'Sealing' the curry in the bread was a stroke of brilliance! The bread literally seals the curry's taste, aroma, everything about it, and blooms in the instant one's knife cuts into it." The official added. "Moreover, the chicken is toothsome and contributes nicely to the body of the curry, making for yet another plus to the dish. This is cookery at its finest!"

Once again, the Viscount began to make more weird noises that the author would rather not describe. A heavier blush, settles on his face.

"The beautiful maiden I met at the evening soiree! Your beauty and grace is like that of a swan's! Your hair, such a lovely red as the ones in mythology that lure men with their seduction and luxurious smiles. Your dress, a fiery red of passion as the rose! I want you badly, I want to embrace you my love!" **(I think I might be sick after writing that)**

The crowd gasped in awe at the man. Ciel, with an eyebrow twitching in rage and irritation, glared at the man. Red hid behind Soma, a blush on her face as she shuddered in disgust.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" she muttered, a hand covering her mouth.

"And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, ladies and gents…the curry tasting! Please help yourself to whichever curry you like."

Men and women carried dishes of the curry they preferred, children snacking away on the dishes their parents presented to them. The judges in the back, deciding who the winner is.

"This is delicious!" Red exclaimed as she bit into the curry bun. "It's a shame you're not fond of curry, Ciel, this tastes amazing!"

"She's right!" Soma added, a cheerful grin on his face as he was eating the same dish as well.

"What more could you expect of Sebastian?" the young earl asked.

The crowd began to gather back, dishes still in some of their hands.

"Thank you for your patience, ladies and gentlemen. After much discussion, the winner of today's curry festival is…"

The crowd was silent, waiting for the announcer to speak who had won.

"Harold West and Funtom Corporation! We name them both victo-!"

The announcer was cut off as rope wrapped around the trophy and snatched out of his hands, the crowd followed the item to where it landed in a uniformed man's hands, his eyes covered by goggles.

"A moment, if you please." He said. Everyone was silent as they stared at the man, Red's eyes narrowed. "This match-Bfft!"

The man was crushed as a horse landed right on top of him, an elderly lady wearing goggles, riding it. Everyone stared in astonishment.

"Whozzat funky granny?" Bard asked, causing Red to facepalm.

"That is…" Lau began.

Ciel dashed forward, his hat falling off as he stood before the woman.

"Your majesty! What are you doing in a place like this!?" the young earl exclaimed.

Shock overcame everyone but Red's and Sebastian's faces.

"Maj-"

 _ **Victoria, the queen of Great Britain.**_

The queen removed the goggles off her face as she smiled at everyone.

"Good day to you all."

"Her majestyyyyyy!?" screeched everyone but the two individuals.

 _ **The ruler who has established the most illustrious era in British history. Not only is she responsible for expanding through her political prowess Great Britain's international colonial reach, and to such an extent that it has been dubbed "The country upon which the sun never sets", she also sets the trends for everything from fashion to social functions and popular dances, and boasts the unconditional favour of her people. She still deeply loves her late husband, Prince Albert.**_

"By the by, there are rumours circulating that the titular character of the hugely popular programme 'The Wild Earl' is modeled after her majesty."

"Are you all right?" Ciel muttered to the butler.

"To get back to the point at hand…" The butler said as he rose up, the hoof of the horse still on his head. "I believe her majesty has something to say."

"Thank you, John. This curry competition was capital." The queen began as she was helped off her horse by her butler. "The aroma that filled this venue reminded me of the curry I once ate with dear Albert on the isle of Wight…"

Suddenly, the elderly woman collapsed onto her knees, crying her eyes out.

"Alberrrrt!" She wailed. "Would that I could have eaten this curry with you as welllll!"

"Your majesty please pull yourself together." Her butler replied calmly as he held up an Albert doll. The crowd murmuring.

"The queen is quite a character, hm?" Lau asked.

"Hold your tongue." Ciel barked at the Chinese man. Sighing, he said, "This is why I implored her not to come here."

The queen's butler held up the doll and began to talk through it as though he is Prince Albert, trying to comfort her.

Wiping away a tear with her handkerchief, she said, "I received an invitation to be a judge for today's event, so that would mean I too have the right to cast a vote, is that not so? And I choose…the Funtom Corporation and its representative, the butler Sebastian. Yes, you, young man."

"Wha!?" West exclaimed as Agni looked in shock at the butler who had won. "B-But why, your majesty!? In what way is our curry inferior to a curry-filled doughnut!?"

"See for yourself." The crowd showed people eating the curry bun joyfully, and people eating the curry from Agni in irritation at how messy the children were. "Now do you understand? Funtom's curry, which does not require a knife and fork, is accessible to all. Indeed. So that even children may eat it easily, it is clearly a dish into which much forethought was placed. To be comfortable for everyone…the wealthy and the poor, the young and the old alike…that gentleness is necessary for Great Britain in preparation for the new century that approaches before our very eyes. I would like to acknowledge the spirit of the Funtom Corporation, which cherishes our children, our future. Therefore, we declare the winner of this festival to be the Funtom Corporation!"

The crowd cheered as West collapsed to his knees, the heavy disappointment of defeat clear for him.

"I-It can't be…!" he said. Agni had a shocked look on his face.

"Way to go, Sebastian!" Bard shouted.

"You are amazing, you are!" Mey-Rin cheered.

"Young master, here!" Finny offered, clueless that his master isn't fond of curry.

Ciel did notice that Finny was the inspiration for the curry bun since the last time he ate curry, he was a mess.

"Congratulations, Chef Sebastian! A few words on your victory, if you please!" a reporter requested.

"I am not a chef. I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian said, with a smirk.


	33. Chapter 32

"I…lost…" muttered Agni as a saddened look was on his face.

"Mister Agni…is that right?" the queen asked as she walked up to him, a smile on her face. "Your curry most certainly did not lose on the criteria of taste. It was a curry I should like to enjoy at leisure at my manor on the isle of Wight."

"I do not deserve…such kind words." Agni muttered as the woman walked away.

"My plan…" West mumbled in despair. "My royal warrant…"

"My lord!" a woman's voice called out to West, making Soma's eyes widen.

"Mina!?" Soma exclaimed as he saw an Indian woman looking at West with concern.

"Eh…?" she said. Agni gasped, Sebastian and the group had a shocked look on their faces, all staring in wonder. Mina then asked in disbelief, "Prince…Soma…?"

"I've…finally found you…! Mina…!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. "I've been looking up and down and all over for you. I was so worried when you were taken away to Great Britain. At long last…I'm so glad I found you. You have nothing to worry about anymore. Let's go back to the palace together!"

"Prince…!" she started then her face turned into one with irritation and anger. "Are you an idiot?"

"Eh?"

Silence passed over them until…

"Here you are, hunting me down all the way in England and making a fine nuisance of yourself. Who do you think you are!?"

Red began to walk towards them, only to be held back by Ciel.

"'Let's go back together'? Don't make me laugh. Who in their right mind would want to go back to a place like that?"

Agni collapsed onto his knees. Sebastian looked over at him, finally putting all the puzzle pieces together.

"You wanted to keep this a secret from your prince."

"I didn't want to live my entire life tied to the social position I was born into. And then, finally, I got my ticket out of India!"

"So you willingly came with West." Soma confirmed as he looked at the said man who is still in despair.

"That's right. Life as a servant? Or a rich man's wife? Even a child knows which is better. I've had more than enough of babysitting a selfish brat like you!"

"Ciel, let me go, this ***CENSORSHIP*** is going to regret those words she's said!" Red yelled at the boy holding her back.

"I see." Soma said, causing everyone to stop and stare and for Ciel to let go of Red who just stood there. "I'm sorry. We were together all that time, but I didn't understand how you were feeling at all. Forgive me for chasing you to Great Britain without stopping to think about the trouble I would be causing you. And also…I thank you for all you've done for me till now."

Soma walked past the woman, to Agni. Ciel staring after him, not noticing Red sneak up behind the woman.

"He has become different during his time here. You, though," Red started, scaring the woman before her. She began to walk towards the Indian woman who was moving away from the girl. "are an entirely different story. He came here, in worry of your well-being. You yell into his face and berate him over his care for you. He may be forgiving, but I'm not as such."

Mina was now cornered up against a wall, West looking terrified at the girl. Ciel and Soma shocked as well. Red held up two fingers near the shaking woman's eyes, then grabbed her arm and hit a pressure point, knocking the woman out cold. West, rushed to her side.

"People like you are the real problems the world has." The teenaged girl muttered as she made her way back to the group. A smile surfaced onto her face as she faced Soma, softly she said, "Prince Soma, do forgive my behaviour just then, but I believe someone else would rather need you than her."

Noticing Red's gaze, Soma walked to Agni as he said, "I've always passed the blame onto other people. My being alone in the palace was father and mother's fault. Mina going away was West's. But the reality was different. I, who did nothing but complain whilst sponging off of my parents, was truly the one at fault. No one would love such a brat. However, you remained by this foolish prince's side and you continued to do so, even after you'd left me. Forgive me for making you shoulder such heavy burdens all this time. Won't you come back to my side and be my Khansama again? Agni?"

Stuttering through his tears, Agni said, "Jo…aagyaa…"

Everyone, except Ciel, smiled at the display before them. The queen spoke up.

"One way or another, everything seems to have been settled. Is that not wonderful, my boy?"

"My. Boy?" Lau and the servants asked in unison.

"Y-Your majesty, I have implored you not to call me that-" Ciel said, a heavy blush on his face from embarrassment. His servants and Lau, laughing in the background.

"Oh, I say…Did you really now? But my boy, to me, you will always be my dear, lovely boy."

At that, Red lost it and fell to the ground, laughing her head off. Screeching, she said, "I am never going to let you live that down! Oh, wait until Uncle Adrian hears this! Ahahahahahaha!"

Large bumps appeared on the servants and Lau's head as Ciel covered Red's mouth from her laughter. Clearing his throat, he said, "Your majesty. What brings you to a place such as this today?"

"I was on my way to attend Saint Sophia Academy's choir concert. But then I was told that my boy's corporation will be participating in the curry festival, so I came to see you. We always simply exchange letters and do not get to see each other very often." Queen Victoria said.

"…One such as I…should not be meeting with your majesty too often…"

"Do not say that. My boy is still little, but he is fulfilling his duties splendidly just as his father Vincent before him." Red at this point, wasn't laughing anymore as she looking at Ciel with concern from the mention of his parents, the queen placing her hand on his head. "Anyhow, much time has passed since I last came to the crystal palace. I feel like it was just yesterday that I attended the opening of the great exhibition with Albert…Alberrrrt! Would that I could have come here today with you toooo!"

The queen collapsed onto her knees as her butler was trying to comfort her again.

"Oh dear. I must be on my way…" she sniffed as she got up. "I shall have the Lord Chamberlain's office dispatch the royal warrant certificate to you. I look forward to enjoying the curry bun at the salon of Buckingham Palace. Dear boy, do keep the playing around to a minimum."

With that, she left on her horse. Her butler staying behind. A moment of silence passed between the butler and earl until he spoke up.

"Are you all right staying behind?"

"Your majesty, please wait!" the butler shouted as he ran off in the same direction as the queen.

"She's still the same as ever…" Ciel muttered.

"Ciel!" Soma exclaimed as he ran up to the short teenager. "Thank you for winning. You have my gratitude."

"I didn't do it for you, I did it for myself." Red elbowed Ciel in the ribs after his words. "But, as a result, your babysitter has returned as well, so I suppose this is a case of killing two birds with one stone."

"Ciel…if I hadn't come to Great Britain, I might never have come to learn a number of truths. I would have stayed my narcissistic self, ignorant in the ways of the world. That is, if I hadn't met you and Red. From now on, I'd like to see and learn about many things. And someday, I'll become a fine man, second to none! I'll show you!"

Ciel remained unfazed, but Red and Agni were moved by his words.

"Anyone can simply say the words." Ciel said bluntly.

"I'll do it! Just you wait and see!"

"Yeah…sure, sure…"

"That reminds me!" Soma realized as he walked up to Red and held her hands in both of his own. "Miss Red, I know we've only known each other for a short time, but you've shown me kindness like no other! You helped me find someone and made sure I was all right even when you weren't well in health. If I had known better, I would have thought you were a gift from the gods."

"S-Soma…that's very sweet, thank you." Red said as her face began to turn red.

"That being said," the prince then got down on one knee as he stared at the girl before him. "I ask you to become my wife and return with me to India."

A surprised yell came from the servants as Ciel and Red said at the same time in shock, "W-What!?"

"P-Prince Soma, I am very grateful for your offer, b-but I'm afraid I will have to decline. You see, my place is here in London. I can't just leave my uncle behind, it would devastate both him and I."

"Then, I shall stay! That way, you'll still see your uncle and also be my wife!"

"P-Prince Soma, I-"

"Of course she isn't going to marry you!" Ciel shouted at the older teenager.

"Ehh? And why is that!?"

"Why would she think of marrying a brat such as yourself!" the short teenager stated rather than asked.

As their arguing increased, Red tried to talk to them both.

"U-Um, boys…fighting isn't nec-" their fighting only got louder and more interruptive.

"Shut up, will you lot!" she finally snapped, causing them to both stare at her. Sighing, she said, "As I was saying, my answer is still no, Soma. I am not ready for something as serious as marriage. Not to mention, there's still many things we don't know about one another, it doesn't seem right. But I would be happy if you stayed in London, as my friend."

Soma smiled as he took Red's hands again and placed a kiss on her cheek, he then said, "That, I can live with."

"My, my. How lively." A certain butler said.

"Mister Sebastian!" the servants exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"You did it! Today calls for a victory celebration!" Bard shouted.

"Mister Sebastian." Agni said, then got on his knees and bowed before the man in front of him. "I do not know how to apologise to you for these circumstances…"

"Mister Agni," Sebastian kneeled. "There is no need for that. Please, raise your head."

"I initially regretted bringing my prince over to Great Britain. However, now I am glad I brought him here. My prince and I have been taught many things by you. I cannot even begin to express my thanks for all you have done."

"As I have said many times, I fought for my own reasons, and you yours. That is all. Thanks are not necessary. The goddess Kali in whom you believe was also able to realise her mistakes because of the pain that both she and the god Shiva suffered, just like the two of you here now. Goodness the sun is already setting now. Let us go home. Moreover, it is said that experience without hardship is meaningless."

"To have an Englishman instruct us in a teaching of our own heritage," Agni chuckled. "is most embarrassing."

"England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike…those beings called humans."

"…Yes, you are right. The sunset seen from the banks of the Ganges and the sunset from Great Britain, they are both beautiful."

A sad look overcame Soma's face as he stared up. Suddenly, he pulled Ciel into a tight hug.

"Wa…"

"Wa?" asked the servants.

Soma then let out a loud cry as he began to sob on the boy. "Mi…Minaaaa!"

"Let me go!" Ciel shouted, irritated.

"Soma," Red said, making the sniffling teenager look at her. Her arms wide open as a smile was on her face.

Letting go of the earl and dashed into her hug quickly, crying all over again as she comforted him.

"…I truly am so very glad…we came to Great Britain. Both my prince and I, were able to meet the greatest of friends here." Agni smiled at Sebastian.

"Did you say…friends?" the butler asked in surprise. "This is my first time hearing that from someone."

As Red comforted Soma, who had stopped crying, Ciel reached into his pocket to get a handkerchief but pulled out a letter instead.

"This is-! When did this get into my pocket!?"

"Her majesty's butler put it in there a moment ago." Red said.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You didn't ask."

Opening the letter, the earl saw two tickets in the envelope.

Confused, he asked, "Tickets?"

"Perhaps they are Christmas gifts? For her **dear** boy."

"Do you want to die?"

"No, I do not. But I'm happy we will cross paths again at the circus."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"The tickets. They are for the circus. Uncle Adrian received one in the mail yesterday and I checked his schedule in case he wanted to go. But it's not open, so I am going instead."

"How wonderful, young master. It seems as though Miss Red will work on another case with us."

"Whatever." Ciel muttered as he walked ahead of the group, though he felt a small feeling of joy that he will see the girl again.


	34. Chapter 33

"Are you in?" A certain earl asked as he walked into the Undertaker's shop. "Undertaker?"

"Hee hee…I bid yeeee welcome, lord earl…" A skull rolled past Ciel and Sebastian, startling the younger of the pair, and knocking down miniature tombstones that stood on the other side of the room. "Does your lordship finally feel like stepping into the coffin that I've made specially for you, hmm?"

"Why, you…"

"Hee! Hee! In any case, have a seat. Red's just baked some cookies!"

Red walked out of the back, a smile on her face. Looking at the new guests in the shop, her smile grew.

"Oh. Hello Ciel, Sebastian. Are you here about the case?"

"Yes, Miss Red. Children have been going missing and we were wondering if Undertaker had received and corpses."

"The corpses of children, hmmm…" Undertaker wondered.

"They are treated as being missing in polite society, and no bodies or the like have been found yet." Sebastian said.

"Well, in the underworld, you see dead children every day after all…You're well aware of that, aren't you earl?"

"I've brought the files along. Among them, are there any you've cleaned up?"

Sebastian gave the files to Undertaker, who skimmed through each of the papers before setting them onto his desk.

"Who can say? Mayhaps there are? Maybe seeing something amusing will bring it all back? You understand what I'm getting at, milord…give it to me…bestow upon me the choicest laughter!" Undertaker said, laying upside down on his desk. "Then I shall tell you anything!"

"Sebastian."

"Very well." Sebastian said, tugging a glove on his right hand.

"Hmmm? Relying on him, again are you?" Red asked. "Is the young earl a child who cannot do a thing unless Sebastian is around, hmmm?"

"Well…I don't care who it is so long as he is amusing."

An irk mark appeared on Ciel's forehead as he thought back to a memory. Looking up, he had a scowl on his face as he said, "I'll do it."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian asked.

"Both of you get out." Turning to the female and butler, he glared. "I command you."

"Yes, my lord." The butler bowed as he led the short female outside.

Time passed by slowly and nothing was heard until a slight chuckle was heard from the other side. Opening the door, the pair were surprised at the sight before them. Ciel stood in front of Undertaker, coat discarded, his clothes and hair disheveled as a blush settled on his face.

"Oh I say…to think that Earl Phantomhive would go that far!" Undertaker chuckled.

"What on earth did you do?" Red asked as Sebastian fixed his master's hair and clothes.

"Don't ask."

"Still, for you to resort to performing tricks if it is in the name of the queen, you really are a dog." Sebastian said as he smirked.

"Enough. Shut your mouth." Ciel growled. Turning to Undertaker, he demanded, "Now I've paid your fee. So let's hear about the children."

"There aren't any." Undertaker and Red said in unison.

"Huh?"

"None of these children were among our customers, nor have we heard rumours about them in the underworld." Red said as she went through the papers on the desk.

"So you didn't know anything about this incident at all?" Ciel said, shaking with anger.

"Not quite. I know that I 'do not know' about it." Undertaker joked.

"Did you deceive me?"

"Not at all. This is terribly useful information, is it not?"

"Indeed. If you do not know, the fact remains that the children have not been killed in the underworld." Sebastian noted.

"If their bodies have not been found in either the outside world or the underworld, the likelihood of the children still being alive is quite high. In which case, we have no other option left to us but to investigate said circus troupe directly. Well, that decides it. We will now leave with Miss Red, Undertaker. Contact me if you come across any information."

"Milord." Undertaker called, a grin spreads across his face. "A person has but one soul. Take good care of yours."

"I already know that." Ciel replied, tilting his hat as he dragged Red out of the shop.

"Do you really?"

The carriage ride was long and quiet. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was more relaxing. Soon enough, the trio arrived at their destination. Crowds gathered around at different stands, buying food, balloons, playing games, and whatnot. The trio stopped before a sign that read "Noah's Ark Circus".

"This must be it." Sebastian said.

The trio walked forward, heading to the largest tent in the place and taking their seats inside, waiting for the show to begin.

"By sight it seems like an ordinary circus." Ciel said, taking off his hat.

The chandeliers' lights began to dim as the audience grew quiet. A single spotlight lights up the center of the tent where a man with spiky orange hair stands, makeup present on his face.

"Ladies! And! Gentlemen! Boys! And! Girls!" he called as he bowed, his right hand looking like one of a skeleton's. "On this fine day, we welcome ye to the Noah's Ark Circus. I am Joker. If ye'll just take a gander o'er he-d'ow!"

He yelled in pain as the balls he was previously juggling fell onto his head, making the audience laugh except for Sebastian and Ciel. Red, on the other hand, let out a little chuckle.

"Ahem. This circus 'tis packed full of acts to entertain and astound ye! Now, now…with a spectacular blast from our fire-eater…let the show of the century begin!"

A tall man covered in tattoos yelled from behind Joker as he blew fire from the torch he was carrying, the audience letting out a gasp.

"Next we have the flying trapeze act, with a duo in perfect sync."

Two young children, a boy and girl, started swinging over the audience on the swings trapeze performers use. A dagger suddenly hit the dead center of a target, catching the audience off guard.

"And never missing a target…the knife thrower with a perfect record!"

A teenaged boy, possibly the same age as Finny, holding four daggers in one hand grinned as he winked at the audience. Some teenaged girls squealed.

"There's nothing particularly special about the programme…" Ciel muttered.

"Just so. It does not seem as though the missing children are being made to perform either." Sebastian whispered to his master. "Although, Miss Red seems to be enjoying the performance."

Looking over at the girl beside him, Ciel saw a huge smile on her face as she stared at the acts in awe.

"For the next act…" Joker called. "The princess of our circus undertakes her death-defying tightrope walk!"

A young girl, dressed in a poofy white dress with makeup and poofy white hair, walked on a line high above the audience. Men, women and children let out gasps when the performer went into a split on the rope.

"If the goal wasn't to put the children on display…then perhaps the travelling route of the circus coinciding with the missing children is simply a coincidence?" the young earl wondered.

"Now we have an extremely rare creature, half-man, half-snake. A magnificent dance by the snakeman!"

A man, roughly around the same age as Soma, had patches of scales all over his torso, legs and face as he carried many snakes. He wore a skirt **(?)** only, his hair white and his eyes golden. Some members of the audience were terrified, either by the snakes or the man himself. Ciel and Sebastian just stared blankly, Red was mesmerized by each of the snakes that he carried and the man himself.

"Incredible." The red head said as she stared at the man. The crack of a whip shocked the audience as their attention turned.

"And last, but certainly not least! The star of our circus makes her entrance! Feast your eyes on our animal tamer!"

A woman, wearing a skimpy-outfit of sorts, walked proudly to the center of the stage. Makeup beautifully done, she smiles at the audience as a cage with a tiger rolls in behind her.

"I would dearly love to have ye, the audience, participate in this act. There are no children involved in this last act either." Joker called, looking for volunteers in the audience.

"It looks as if coming to the circus was rather a waste of time." Ciel said as his butler stood up. Looking up at the tall male, he asked, "What is it? Did you find some-"

"Oh no." Red muttered.

"Oh! Good sir in the tailcoat, I see ye are most eager! Hie ye to the stage then!" Joker shouted, pointing a bony finger at the butler, Ciel looking surprised. "Right this way, my good man!"

As Ciel thought his butler was going to inspect the stage up close he said, "Go on then."

"Yes, sir."

"Ciel, you idiot." Red muttered as she facepalmed.

Sebastian walked straight to the stage, his focus on one thing as the audience had their eyes on the tall butler.

"May we have ye lie down over here, sir?" Joker asked but the other male zipped past him, causing surprise onto his features. "Huh?"

Lifting his hand, Sebastian stroked the tiger by the chin as if it were a housecat. His smile unwavering as he gazed at the beautiful creature.

"Oh my…what round eyes you have…" he said softly.

Everyone in the audience and the circus performers were shocked. Audience members began to murmur about themselves.

Ciel, now realising the situation, muttered, "Of course, tigers are bloody cats!"

"You just now realised this? Good grief, you are an idiot…" Red said, still facepalming.

"Shut up!"

"Vivid stripes the likes of which I have never seen…and such soft ears… you take my breath away." Sebastian rambled on. "Oh? Your claws have gotten a touch long. You must not let your grooming go amiss now…Your paw pads are plump and also most enchanting."

Ciel could only groan in embarrassment as he bent forward in his seat, the female beside him rubbed his back to ease the amount of embarrassment he is dealing with. All was calm, the circus performers stunned. Until…

 **The overly large cat bit Sebastian right on the head.**

Everyone in the audience screamed.

"Betty!" the animal tamer yelled as she began to use her whip. "Let go of him!"

Before the whip made contact with the animal, Sebastian caught it in his hand.

Looking up, he said, "She is not to blame. In the face of such loveliness, I simply could not stop myself from being thoughtlessly rude. Furthermore, one cannot train animals by just blindly swinging one's whip."

 _Lecherous…_ , Red and the animal tamer thought at the same time.

Suddenly, Betty bit Sebastian on the head again.

"Betty! Spit him out! Now! You don't know where he's been!"

"My, my, what a tomboy you are."

 _ **Later, outside the main tent…**_

"Who told you to go that far?" Ciel demanded, an irk mark on his forehead.

"Forgive me. I have been alive for a long time, but cats are so whimsical, I can never quite read them…" Sebastian apologized, thought he didn't feel sorry from the smile on his face.

"First of all, what were you hoping to gain by standing out so mu- Ah-choo!" the young earl sneezed. "You know I'm allergic to cats! Stay away from me!"

"Yes, sir." The butler replied, taking a few steps away from the two teenagers.

"Ah! There he is! Ye there sir…" Joker called running up, making Sebastian look behind him and Red to pull Ciel to the side behind a tent. "Ye in the tailcoat! We really are so sorry about what 'appened back there."

"Not at all. Please forgive my untoward behaviour."

"Shocked me clean out of my skin, ye did! Suddenly getting all close to the tiger like that. Where ye got bit, are ye sure it's all right? Anyway, it might be a good idea to get our troupe doctor to take a look at ye. Come 'round back, if ye would."

Looking off to the side, Sebastian looked at his master waiting confirmation. The young earl nodded in reply, making the butler grin.

"Much obliged." Sebastian responded.


	35. Chapter 34

The carriage was completely silent. Silence now borderline awkward between the two teenagers as they waited for the butler to return.

"How have you been?" Red asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Fine. You?"

"Fine, except when uncle Adrian found out about Soma's…proposal. Has he and Agni gone back to India?"

"No, both he and his servant decided to stay here, I hired them to watch over my townhouse."

"That's very kind of you."

More silence passed by until the younger teenager spoke up.

"If you were ready for marriage, and you knew Soma well, would you have accepted his proposal?"

Red's eyes widened by the question as she began to think about it. Finally, she responded with, "No."

"No?"

"It wouldn't have felt right. Soma is a wonderful person, don't get me wrong. But I don't feel any…sparks, as others would call it."

"Oh, I see- Ah-choo!" the young earl looked around, seeing if there were any cats nearby. Red laughing at him.

"What the hell!? There aren't any cats around!" She exclaimed between laughs.

Shortly after her laugh fest, the carriage lurched forward, causing the earl to fall on top of the female. Both teenagers blushed a bright red as they looked at one another.

"Um…Ciel…"

"Yes?"

"You're crushing my leg…"

"I'm sorry!"

The boy then shot straight up and moved to the opposite seat across from the girl as she sat up.

"My guess is that Sebastian is driving this carriage…" the red head muttered.

The two sat in silence, waiting to reach their destination. The awkwardness returning. Much later, the trio arrived at the townhouse, where Sebastian knew he f-

"What!? Why did things turn out that way?" Ciel asked as Sebastian took his coat.

"Why you ask?" Sebastian questioned. "So like I said-"

"Ciel!" Soma shouted in joy when he heard the bickering duo, then he noticed Red and ran up and hugged her. "You were late! Are you done for the day!? It's wonderful you brought Red over!"

Chuckling, the girl said, "It's wonderful to see you as well, Soma."

"Teach me chess today!" the young prince shouted, racing over to the short teenager, who in return dodged him completely and walked ahead with the others in tow.

"When did I order you to do such a thing?"

"Is there any harm in it?"

"As far as this…"

"Hey Ciel! We are reunited at last, can't you summon a small smile!?" Soma exclaimed.

"No! I'm bloody tired get it, just leave me be!" Ciel exploded, rage all over his face as he stormed away.

"…Luck will run away if you're not smiling, you know…" the young prince muttered sadly.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Red smiled at him and said, "He's just had a rough day, I'm sure he will come around eventually."

Soma nodded as he walked away. Red heading into the direction of her room to get ready for bed.

 _ **The next day at auditions…**_

"Goodness me, ye sure brought along an incredibly adorable child and pretty lass, eh?" Joker said. Leaning to Ciel who was dressed as a peasant, like Red, he asked. "Are you a boy?"

"Yes." Ciel replied. "I was a pageboy at the manor umm…I'm Finnian."

"What a grand-sounding name ye have. And this lass?"

"My name's Red, it's wonderful to meet you! I was a mortician's daughter until he became overprotective, so I left and met Finnian on the way, he convinced his master to let me work there as a maid." the girl smiled as Ciel gaped at her.

"Your name's 'Red'?" Joker asked.

"My father wasn't quite right in the head, if you get what I mean."

"Well! We'll give ye both a stage name if you make it into our troupe. But being cute isn't enough to work in a circus. Ye gotta know how to do tricks." Joker said then turned back to Ciel and asked. "Ye really a boy?"

"Yes." Ciel nodded.

"So little fellow, what are you good at?"

"…Darts?"

"Knife throwing, it is! Dagger, lend him your knives."

"Here ya go." The knife thrower from the performance said as he gave Ciel a couple knives.

"Hit that target over there from over here." Joker said, pointing to a board with the outline of a human on it that was quite a distance away.

The crowd murmured as Sebastian and Red narrowed their eyes. Sebastian for finding a plan for his master to pass, Red because she can hear people joke about Ciel's scrawniness. Taking a moment to aim, Ciel threw the knife, it started to go down.

"Aww, I knew it-" Dagger said before he was cut off as the knife shot straight up and hit the target in the head, shocking both him and Joker.

"No way!?" they exclaimed.

Ciel smirked as he threw another, the same thing happened with the knife. What was really occurring was Sebastian using a pebble to hit the blade of the knife to shoot up into the target in the head when it was nearing the ground. This went on eleven more times until Ciel ran out of knives.

"Will that do?" he asked, still smirking.

"Ye seem to have good control." Joker said, walking up and taking the knives out of the target because Dagger was still in shock. He then proceeded forward to Red and handed her the knives. "If ye want, little lady, ye can step closer to the board."

"Thank you, but I can manage." Red replied blankly, looking to the side at Sebastian and shaking her head.

Taking a moment to aim and let out a breath, she threw one knife and it hit the target dead center in the heart at high speed, shocking Dagger even more. Taking three in one hand, she threw them and they made a triangle around the first knife. Taking three in one hand and five in the other, she threw them and it hit the head of the target, creating a smiling face. Using the last knife, she threw it at the center where the private part of the target would be, making most of the men flinch.

"I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't talk down about my friend, he's done so much for me." She said, having a close-eyed smile.

"Th-Then next up is this!" Joker shouted as he led the group inside the tent. Pointing up to where the girl in white stood, he shouted, "Tightrope walking!"

Both teenagers climbed up the ladder and stood on the platform, looking down, the girl in white tying a harness of rope around Ciel.

"Doll! Tie the life-line nice 'n' tight now! He's yet a novice, so he'll hurt himself if he falls."

"W-Won't you test me with something else?" Ciel asked in worry.

"Oh? Retiring already, hmmm, little fellow!?"

"N-No but something other than this-"

"Then get a move on, would ye!?

Gritting his teeth, Ciel took a step on the rope, shaking slightly but keeping his balance. About one-third down the way, Ciel began to lose his balance.

"Finnian!" Red called as she walked on the rope and grabbed his hand, twirling him to face her.

"Little lady! That's dangerous, ye don't have a life-line!"

"Red, you idiot. What are you doing?" Ciel asked.

"Think of it as dancing, but don't let go."

Guiding him into a sort of dance, Red took two steps back, then one forward. This went on until she lifted herself from his arms and flipped behind him, then twirled him to face her. This went on until they were on the other side.

"See? Was that so bad?" she asked.

"Easy for you, I felt as if I was going to drop you!" the young earl exclaimed.

After removing the harness, both of them got down to where an amazed Joker and Dagger were.

"Amazing! I never thought ye both would actually walk the tightrope!"

"Then these cuties pass, right, ol' chap!?" Dagger asked.

"Not quite. I never asked the little lady what she's good at." Joker replied as he turned to Red.

"Umm…I'm good at…aerial silks. But, I'm not in a proper outfit to try it out."

"I'm sure Beast can lend ye an old outfit! While you get ready, we'll set your act up!"

Beast, the animal tamer from the performance, walked up to the girl and smiled then dragged her out of the main tent to a wardrobe tent.

 _ **Sometime later…**_

Beast and Red walked back into the main tent where everyone was waiting. Red was now dressed in a red and black leotard that had a red-sheered skirt that wrapped around the back to the front. Black swirls were on the red on the front of the leotard and red lines crossed one another on the black part on the sleeves that came down to her wrists. The back of the leotard covered everything up to the neck. She wore red and black shoes with the same hairstyle and makeup from before.

"Wow, ye sure are a beauty!" Joker complimented with a smile as certain young teenaged males eyed the girl, a few with blood running down their noses. Including a certain earl who was currently trying to cover it up. The reason why, a lot of leg was shown.

Red's performance. ( watch?v=9xqz_u05Reo&app=desktop)

Moving her body back to the stance of her standing, she was slightly out of breath from moving around and using her strength to lift her. The group cheered at her performance.

"Well, wouldn't ye know! We've got a natural talent 'ere like Snake!" Joker cheered.

"Now the cutie-pies pass, Joker?" Dagger asked, a stain of blood under his nose from before.

"Not yet."

"The little fellow's missing something important." Joker pointed at Ciel. "A first-class…smile!"

"Wha-!?" Ciel nearly exclaimed. Sebastian containing his laughter in the background.

"Okay, let's see a great big smile!"

Clenching his fist that was shaking, Ciel lifted his head and gave a large smile to the group. Red blushed slightly at the sight, having never seen the young earl attempt to smile, finding him adorable with it.

"Friends!" Joker called everyone over after the auditions. "Lend me your ears! We've a few of new comers joining us today!"

Everyone gathered around, seeing Sebastian in his usual attire but with a purple line over his right eye, Red in her outfit she auditioned in, and Ciel in a pirate costume.

"This is the rookie 'Black'…" Joker introduced Sebastian.

"I am Black, nice to meet you." Sebastian smiled.

"This little one is 'Smile'!"

Ciel had a horrified look on his face as Sebastian tried to contain his laughter again.

"It's alright, Smile. It isn't that bad." Red tried to comfort Ciel.

"And this little lady 'ere, is Angel!"

"What!?" Red exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Treat them well now, all right?"

Everyone let out an okay in affirmation.

"Come, Smile. Say hello to your seniors." Sebastian said, smiling.

"I…I look forward to working with you…" Ciel said glumly.

"Come on, Smile. Smile!" Red joked as she hugged the smaller teenager.


	36. Chapter 35

"Now I'll give ye a quick tour." Joker said, holding his arm out. "Come with me."

Leading the trio down an area where tents are lined up together, side by side.

"First, these are the tents ye'll be sleeping in. This is where the so-called 'second-string members' -the stagehands, newcomers, and the like- live." He said as he pulled back a curtain, showing the inside of a vacant tent. "There's usually two or three to a tent."

Walking away from the spot, the four walked over to a nearby line of tents.

"And that there's the dining tent and the tent that serves as our larder. It's up to ye new folk to cook up the meals too, so give it your best! The tent all the way back is the first-aid tent."

Walking a little way back from the first-aid tent, the four arrived at a barbed-wire fence. Beyond it were large purple tents.

"From 'ere on back are the private tents of the main cast."

"Private tents?" Ciel asked as his butler eyed the place in suspicion.

"Well…once ye hit it big, ye get a place to yourself. Oh, 'n' one more thing…" pointing over to the first tent near the fence, Joker said, "That's Snake's tent, so ye should stay away for your own good. There are a great many poisonous snakes roaming free, so one bite, and off ye go to the other side. Snake and his slithery friends are still very shy, so newcomers especially should stay sharp 'round these parts…Right then! Moving on."

The four left the area, Red looking back at the tent one last time, before making their way down another row of tents.

"By the way…what's become of your right eye, Smile?"

"Eh!?" Ciel said, alarmed by the question. "Ah…this…there was an accident…"

Placing his skeletal hand under Ciel's chin, Joker lifted his face to meet his eyes.

"How sad…for someone so little to have had such misfortune befall him." He gave the boy a smile as he patted his head, Sebastian's face showing no emotion. "Well, everyone 'ere's got their own issues, so ye'll get along just fine!"

"Y-Yes…"

"Like us, did everyone here join the troupe while the circus was making the rounds?" Sebastian asked.

"For the most part, yes. But all the first-string members come from the same town. Guess ye could say we're all childhood friends."

"Childhood friends?" Red wondered.

"Yeah. But Snake's still a rookie. He's a genius with his snakes, he is… and we were without a snake charmer at the time, so he became a member right quick. If ye join the first string, ye don't have to help with prep, and ye don't have to worry about fighting for your meals. And ye can get your own tent. That's why everyone does their best to get to the top…"

Walking back to the larger tents, Joker pulled a curtain to reveal people stretching and practicing their acts.

"And here we are. The training grounds. Newcomers train and train 'ere with the hope of debuting in an actual performance one day. Ye must always start with the basics. Once ye've made quick work of your warm-ups, then-"

"Joker!" Beast called, entering the tent. "It's almost time!"

Turning to her, he replied, "I hear ye!"

Sebastian and Beast made eye contact, her face turning into a glare at the man as she walked out.

"Well, give it all ye got, ye three." Joker said as he exited the tent.

"A tent full poisonous snakes at the entrance of the main cast's private quarters, hm?" Sebastian thought aloud.

"Guard snakes instead of guard dogs, eh?" Red chuckled.

As Sebastian and Ciel discussed of how they were going to get past the snakes while stretching, Red was leaning forward on her elbows while in a split in front of the two males.

"D-Doesn't that hurt?" Ciel asked, cringing in pain from his stretches.

"Nope." She replied, looking at her nails. "Anyway, back to the plan at hand, poisonous snakes won't kill you, Sebastian. Go see whether the children are here or-"

"They are not here." The demon interrupted the girl.

"Eh?" Ciel said.

"I have not sensed the presence of any children at all in this circus, not last night and not during the tour earlier."

"But we have yet to find proof that the circus has no relation to the missing children." Ciel said, trying to elaborate. "We can't leave until we've looked into all the nooks and crannies of this place."

"Quite. It is entirely possible that they may be in such a condition that I would be unable to sense their presence."

"Don't say such an ill-omened thing." Red muttered, balancing in a handstand with one hand.

" **She** wishes for the children's safe return." Ciel added, attempting to hold Sebastian's weight on his back from the stretches.

"Yes, sir." The butler replied. "That reminds me…instead of the children, I did sense-"

"Hey! Ye can't be stretchin' all slow and steady, like! Pick it up!" Dagger exclaimed, looking at the small earl who was currently hanging off of his butler's back.

"Huh? Dagger ol' boy, wot about yer act?" A second-stringer asked.

"I was up first today! I'm all done, so I'll supervise yer practice, like." He replied. Turning back to the trio, he said, "First, we gotta decide on what'cher act's gonna be! Requests?"

"I'm fine with anything that doesn't involve me using my body, like the tightrope. **Anything** but that." Ciel said as he had a flashback to the tightrope.

"Yeah, ye do look awful weak!" Dagger laughed. "Then I'll teach Smile all 'e needs to know 'bout knife throwin'. What about you Angel?"

"If it is quite all right, I would like to stick with the silks." Red smiled at the taller boy, who grinned back.

"Right then! We haven't had anyone on the silks since the last performer's accident."

"Accident?!" the two younger teenagers exclaimed.

"Yeah, she didn't make it when she fell from the silks, came down too fast." Dagger sighed, making the two worry. He then turned to Sebastian. "Black?"

"Well, I do not have any requests in particular…" the demon said.

"Ye've got good reflexes, right? I'll be watchin' so show me what ye can do."

"Yes!"

And with that, he took off and began performing every act with ease, attracting an audience…mostly of women.

Red sighed as she walked over to the silks that had been set up. Turning to the earl, she said, "I'll just go practice…Let me know when Black is done showing off."

Red's practice. ( watch?v=n_maAdhj4sY&app=desktop)

 _ **(Ciel's POV during Red's practice)**_

Even though Sebastian was overdoing it with everyone's attention, I couldn't help but notice Red practicing. From the way she moves fluidly on the silks, as she calls it, to the way she moves as if she's portraying her emotions. I'll never understand how she isn't worried about falling every time she hangs upside down or is high up in the air.

 _Heh_ , I thought. _She doesn't even know the crowd she's attracted herself._

I can see why Joker picked the name "Angel" for her. She's kind, guiding, not afraid of heights…not to mention willing to risk her own safety for others'.

 _Damn!_

I have a hunch I know what this feeling is now…

 _ **(Third person POV)**_

Red sat up when she heard the sound of applause and noticed the small group that was around her. Smiling, she bowed as she walked back over to Ciel who just snapped out of his thoughts.

"That was tiresome…" Red muttered, then her eyes widened as she shouted, "Black, what the hell!?"

"Okay, okay!" Dagger shouted at the tall demon who was about to do sword swallowing.

Women swarmed around Sebastian, complimenting him. Ciel snuck up behind his butler to reprimand him about overdoing it.

"Man, I give up. Another mad great new feller!? For real!? I can't lose to ye! See, now ye've got their attention…"

"Another newcomer?" Ciel questioned.

"There's this guy who's just joined. 'E's amazin'! O'er there." Dagger said, pointing up.

Sebastian's and Ciel's faces changed into ones of alarm as they looked up at the man. Red's smile grew wider.

"He used to be a civil servant or somethin' and is serious like ye wouldna believe! Hey! C'mon down 'ere fer a bit! Suit!"

The man, known as Suit was standing on the tightrope, his face serious. This man, known to the trio and Grell, is actually William T. Spears. Looking down at the people below, William sighed as his eyes narrowed.

"I thought I sensed something unpleasant…it was you, was it? Good grief." Will said.

Suddenly, the end of his scythe, or garden shears, stabbed into the dirt on the ground in between Ciel and Sebastian, right in front of Red who didn't flinch.

"I never thought we would meet again…Goodness. What ever did you come sniffing around to devour this time?" he asked as he leapt off the tightrope in front of Red and pulled her to him, pointing his scythe at the demon. "You devil!"

The crowd murmured as Dagger muttered, "De…vil…?"

The crowd became silent as they stared at the scene.

"In this day and age, when there are rarely enough grim reapers to get the job done even at the best of times…the appearance of a devil means I shan't be able to clock out on time yet again."

"'E-'Ey what're ye talkin' about…?" Dagger stuttered. "Grim…reaper…you…!"

"N-No, he's just-!" Ciel tried to provide an excuse until Red's laughter cut in, startling everyone.

"Suit, you old fiend! You have to stop saying things like that!" she said in between laughs, the crowd and Dagger joining in.

"Ye said it with such a serious mug, I couldna tell ye were jokin'!" Dagger patted Will on the head, messing up his hair. Turning to the others, pointing at William, he chuckled and said, "Been shootin' off strange jokes from day one, 'e 'as! 'e's always goin' on 'bout souls and the like and 'e's mad fer anythin' to do wiv 'em ghosts 'n' stuff."

Fixing his hair and glasses, William said bluntly, "I am not one for joking."

"I'll introduce ye. These're the rookies who joined today. The tiny one's Smile, the big one's Black, and the little lady's Angel. Yer all risin' stars, so play nice now!"

Turning away and walking, the emotionless man called over his back, "I do not, by any means, wish to make nice with a noxious beast."

"Ah." Dagger said, his eyes widening as he shouted after the reaper, striding off. "'By any means'!? C'mon, teamwork's important in the circus, ye know!"

"Why is a grim reaper here…?" Ciel whispered.

"It is unusual for a grim reaper to go about snooping of his own accord. But now we can be sure of one thing." Sebastian replied.

"There is something going on at this circus after all." Red added.

"It looks like he's worth investigating." The young earl said as he narrowed his eye. "Sebastian."

But he and Red were quickly pulled closely together by Dagger.

"'Ey! What are ye doin' Smile, Angel!? Ye gotta practice, practice so ye don't lose out to Black!"

"R-Right…"

"I doubt I'd be able to catch up to Black, Mister Dagger. My main skill is balance and the silks…knife throwing was something I picked up from my crazy father…"

"Very well then! C'mon Smile! I'll teach ye the art o' knife throwin'!" Dagger said as he dragged the poor boy away, the female waving and whispering an apology as she went to go practice more.

Looking over to the side while making sure the silks were safe, she noticed Sebastian and William refraining from killing one another as the demon dragged the reaper away.

 _That wasn't suspicious at all…_ , she thought as she stared at the two older men. Using the silks, she lifted herself up and climbed herself up to the top and tied the two materials together to form a seat, making sure her feet were secured to where she wouldn't fall. She began to aimlessly swing back and forth slowly, as if she was on a playground's swing set. A small smile surfaced as she watched Dagger attempt to teach Ciel knife throwing. The poor boy looked so determined even though he knew his efforts were futile. Though she would never admit it to anyone, she did feel a slight attraction to the young earl, but discarded it seeing how he will eventually marry Elizabeth.

 _She'll bring him happiness_ , she thought as her smile faded. _That's more than what I could do for him. Seeing as how I'm…different from society._

Sighing, she leaned back as she fell but stopped thanks to the silks holding onto her feet. Swaying to and fro, she was completely lost in her own world that she didn't notice Sebastian or Ciel below, looking up at her.

"Re-…Angel, what are you doing?" Ciel asked, almost using her actual name.

"Oh…you know, just…hanging around."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of the pair's heads at her attempted joke and merely nodded.

"Come along, Joker needs us."

"Ok!"

After untangling herself from the silks, she untied the knot from where she sat and slid down in front of the duo, following behind them as they walked out of the tent.

"Now here's what ye've been waiting for!" Joker shouted over the small audience. "Time to announce room assignments for the rookies!"

Ciel sighed as he sat on a crate, completely exhausted due to his weak figure.

"Yes…" he mumbled.

"What's wrong there, Smile? You look down! Smile, Smile!"

"Y-Yes…"

"The results of the impartial lottery are as follows. Smile will be in tent eight. This is your roommate."

Red watched a brunette girl, though she looked like a boy, walk up to the trio. Part of her hair covered her left eye as she smiled.

"Black will be in tent nine."

"Angel, and I won't be in the same tent!? Or with Black!?" Ciel asked in alarm.

Dagger laughed as he said, "Smile sure is sweet on Black 'n' the little lady. Must be somethin' special!"

"Th-That isn't what I mean-!"

"Ye gotta learn to be more independent!"

Red placed her hand on Ciel's shoulder, making him look back to her. She smiled and nodded in reassurance that it'd be alright. Begrudgingly, he nodded.

"Black's roommate is…Suit!"

Red could easily hear a loud crack at how weary the demon's and reaper's patience has become as she stared at the two who were at war in a staring contest. Joker listed off the names of the other rookies' roommates, waiting for her own.

"And finally…Angel's roommate is…Snake!"

"Crazy-orange-haired-man-say-what-now?" She said at top speed in shock.

Snake walked up to the girl and nodded in hello, two of his snakes waving their tails in greetings on his shoulders.

 _Not very talkative, huh?_ , she thought.

Both Joker and Dagger laughed as Dagger said, "Black 'n' Smile 'n' Angel're already friends. This's yer chance to make new friends! Guess we're outta here! Sleep tight!"

Sebastian and William were still in a stare down, Ciel and the girl were staring in awkward silence, Red smiled as she was petting one of the snakes named Emily.

"It's wonderful to meet both you and Snake, Emily! I hope we can get along!"

 _This will surely be interesting…_ , the trio thought as they headed off to their separate tents.


	37. Chapter 36

_**(Red's POV)**_

To say having a roommate was something is beyond me. I doubt I am going to get used to this. Whelp! Might as well make new friends!

I was currently following behind Snake as he led the way to his tent. I began to wonder the possibilities of what the circus had to gain from kidnapping children. I couldn't find a conclusion that could relate to them all, whatsoever. Sighing, my thoughts went elsewhere. Ciel must be highly uncomfortable right now, the only people he knows here are Sebastian and I. Now he has to room with someone he doesn't know.

Suddenly, I collided with something solid and warm. Looking up, I realized I bumped into Snake.

"I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed as I took a few steps back. "I guess my mind wondered off."

"'It's all right', says Oscar." He replied as he opened the curtain to his tent, letting me inside.

Safe to say, there weren't as many snakes as I thought there'd be. Sure, there's about ten to eleven. But that's not a lot. Sitting on a bed with white sheets on the opposite side of one with black sheets, I looked up at the reptilian man.

"Since we are roommates, is it all right if you introduce me to your friends?"

Nodding, he stood in front of me and held up a snake that was black, white, and red. He spoke in a deep, yet calm voice.

"This is Emily."

 _So, he can speak…_ , I thought. _It's a lot different than what I imagined._

He then held up an orange and white snake.

"This is Goethe."

Next, came a green snake.

"This is Oscar."

Then, a white snake and a white snake with gray spots.

"This Keates and Bronte."

A brown and tan snake slithered up onto my hand.

"That is Wordsworth."

Pointing to the snake on his shoulders.

"This is Wilde."

A large snake slithered in front of me, its fangs showing.

"He's Webster."

Finally, he held up a tiny white snake.

"And this is Donne."

Smiling, I said, "It's wonderful to meet you all, I hope we can be friends."

Donne slithered over Snake's arm and down his leg then slithered all the way up to my arm as he wrapped himself around my wrist.

"He likes you."

"Says who?" I ask looking at the snakes.

"Says Snake."

"Why do you speak to me in your normal voice, rather than with the other circus members?"

"Because no one would believe you if you told them."

I stared at him for a few seconds as he stared back. Finally, I spoke up.

"Harsh. But, no matter. You can call me Red when it's just the two of us, okay?"

He nodded as he removed his coat and laid on his bed, his snakes laying at the opposite end while Donne moved to the opposite end of mine. My guess was that was the cue for lights out so I laid down, avoiding to hit Donne and turned off the lamp. Nightmares consuming my mind as it drifts off.

 _ **(Third POV)**_

 _ **In the morning…**_

Red's eyes opened as she saw Snake about to wake her up. Sitting up, she smiled as she stretched.

"Good morning, Snake! How did you sleep?"

"Fine. You must hurry if you wish to help the other rookies prepare breakfast. Smile and Black are already up."

"Oh! Thank you for telling me." She got up and raced out of the tent, avoiding the poisonous snakes and heading inside the wardrobe tent.

Discarding her previous outfit, she placed on a new one that was blue with one long sleeve and matching laced up shoes and put on her own makeup. She then ran out and to the area where they cook meals, seeing Ciel struggling with a bucket of potatoes. Heading over to him, she caught the other side of the bucket before he fell forward. Sighing, he looked up at her.

"Thank you."

"Don't fret over it." They both then placed the buckets in front of a crate. Looking back at the boy, she saw his medical eye patch slipping. Turning him around, she began to fix the strings. "My guess is that you dressed yourself this morning."

People began to stare at the pair, Ciel's face bright red. They shrugged it off, seeing as how the kid might have a crush on the girl.

"Now then, let's start cooking."

The two teenagers began to peel the potatoes, one doing it right and one, also known as the young earl, doing it wrong. Red looked down at Ciel's potatoes and sighed.

"Smile…" she said calmly. "What do you plan to make with the potatoes when the skins have more potato on them than the potatoes themselves?"

"Eh!?"

"Smile what're you doing!?" Ciel's roommate shouted.

"I…I'm sorry!"

"Argh. There ain't much left to eat…"

"There is nothing else to be done…" Sebastian smirked. "Let us fry these nice and crispy as-is and make fish and chips."

"I like that!"

"I am glad."

Ciel had a glum look on his face as his butler began to take over the whole cooking routine. Red pat his back in comfort to his stress. As soon as the food was done, everyone began to gather and talk with one another. Ciel's roommate grabbed his wrist.

"Let's go, Smile! If'n you don't hurry, you won't get no meat!" she shouted, then ran head on into people who were trying to get their breakfast. "Outta my way!"

Red was currently sitting beside Snake, watching everyone being chaotic, her plate full of food. Those two being away from the other members of the circus.

"Is it always like this?" she asked.

"Yes. Sometimes, it is worse."

"So, how did you join the circus?"

Snake became tense and flatly replied with, "Joker and the others found me. Wanted me to join, so I did."

"I see." Red replied as she bit into her food, knowing he wasn't being fully honest.

"You seem to know Suit. How is that?"

"He was a frequent visitor to my father."

"I see…"

Silence passed on as both ate their breakfast, everyone being sat down and eating. Then Snake spoke up.

"Wordsworth, Emily and I saw your practice, have you ever performed like that before an audience?"

Swallowing her food, a light blush on her face, she replied, "No. That was something my uncle had me train with along with knife throwing."

"For safety?"

She nodded in response, chuckling from a past memory.

 _Flashback_

" _Papa! Papa, look! Look at what Willie taught me!" a little girl with bright red hair shouted as she hung upside down on a wooden beam going across the ceiling, her hair in pigtails swaying back and forth._

 _Looking up, Undertaker nearly had a heart attack at the sight of the girl._

" _Red! Oh my-! D-Don't move, I'll get you down!"_

 _Undertaker searched all around the shop, causing a great mess and tripping over everything, until he found a ladder. Using it, he stepped up and grabbed the young girl, climbed down and set her back down onto her feet._

" _If I didn't already have gray hair, I sure would now…"_

 _The little girl just chuckled as she hugged her adopted father._

" _Willie says with my training ahead of time, I can take on the queen's guards!"_

" _Let's just stick with dummies and wood, for now."_

" _Okay!"_

 _End of Flashback_

 _ **(Ciel's POV)**_

My roommate Freckles was currently blabbing about Sebastian's cooking. My focus was on Red and her roommate. She must be finding a way to get past all of the poisonous snakes that are all around the area. That thought changed when I saw her blush then chuckle.

 _What the-_ , my thoughts were cut off as my roommate grabbed my wrist and ran to the practice tent.

 _Not again…_


	38. Chapter 37

"Oww…" Red heard from Ciel when he fell from the tightrope to the net and then the ground.

Looking down from the silks, she saw his roommate walk over and shake her head.

"Hey! Hey! What happened to your sense of balance from the tryout!?" she asked. "These are the basics, the real basics!"

The two looked over to where Sebastian and William were practicing, while overdoing it, a crowd watching them.

"They're really somethin'! you gotta get back on track quick. Don't let 'em leave you behind!

"…Yes." The young boy muttered.

Red smiled, covering her mouth to prevent her chuckling. She saw them exit the tent and got to work on her own practice.

Red's practice. ( watch?v=-IkXWOjUP-s&app=desktop)

Once done, she walked out of the tent and headed to change her outfit but noticed a trail of water. Following the trail, she ended up in front of a wagon where a figure sat, hunched over, shivering, and soaking wet. Noticing the bluish-blackish hair, she immediately recognized who it was.

"Ciel?"

The boy looked up at the girl and his eye widened.

"Red?"

"What the hell are you doing out here!? Soaking wet, no less! Do you want pneumonia?" she asked as she moved his hair out of his face.

He began to blush as he exclaimed, "I'm fine, you don't need to treat me as a child!"

"Well, whether you like it or not, Ciel, you are a child!"

The two just glared at one another for a moment until he sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry."

Softening her gaze, she lifted his chin up and smiled.

"It's all right. I'm sorry as well, now come, you need to change in order to not catch a cold."

Helping him up, she led him to the wardrobe tent and looked for clothes that fit his size and gave them to him, then turned around.

Jokingly, she said, "Guess you can call this practice for doing things by yourself."

Suddenly, she felt something wet and cold hit her back, making her squeal. Covering her mouth, she glared at the now dressed earl behind her who was trying to not laugh.

"You will never speak of this. **Ever**."

"Whatever you say."

Guiding him to a seat, she sat him down and grabbed a comb and began to fix his hair. Comfortable silence in the air.

"…had enough." He muttered.

"Pardon?"

"I've had enough!" he shouted. "I'll go mad if I'm made to continue living like this!"

"Hey," she said as she kneeled in front of him. "You're not giving up that easily, are you? It's not like you."

He was silent for a minute before replying, "Not like me, hmm?"

"Indeed."

"I, the head of the Phantomhive family, living like this…No, it ought not to **be like me** at all."

"We'll get over this quickly." Red assured him, placing her hand on his.

"When Sebastian arrives, we'll discuss the plan altogether. Is that clear?"

"Yep."

"Good…I'd like to return to the manor quickly and eat sweets over a cup of hot tea."

Chuckling, she looked at the young earl and said, "You really are a child sometimes."


	39. Chapter 38

Ladies, gentlemen and children began to buy tickets to see the show. Meanwhile, backstage, circus members began to be in a hurry, handing people their props, outfits and needs for their act. Once finished, Ciel sat in a chair exhausted. Red stood beside him.

"Um…what should I do during the performance?" Ciel asked to his roommate, who wasn't there. Looking everywhere, his eyes widened. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Red asked.

Getting up and racing over to Sebastian, Ciel exclaimed, "Sebastian! I lost freckle face! Who knows when we'll get another chance. Let's look into the tents now and be done with it! We'll settle this all in ten minutes!"

"Yes, my lord."

As the trio began to race out of the tent, a voice stopped them.

"Black! Angel!"

Looking behind them, they noticed Joker carrying Wendy on his back with Peter behind them.

"Big sis Wendy here sprained her ankle and can't perform. So, can one of ye go instead?"

"Sure!" Red said before the other two could. "Black can go on and I'll patch up Wendy's ankle."

"Thanks! You're going to be up any minute now, so get ready!"

And with that, Red left with Joker to take care of Wendy's ankle.

"Young master?" Sebastian questioned.

Walking away, Ciel spoke over his shoulder. "I can't dawdle here forever. And this may be the only time freckle face isn't around. I have time. The poisonous snakes are the only problem. According to the timetable, you finish performing at 7:50. The encore is at 8:00. You have five minutes to capture all the snakes and then proceed to the performance. At 7:50, you'll return backstage momentarily, free all the snakes, and appear in the encore. I'll take care of the rest. Let's go!"

"As you wish."

Minutes later, at Snake's tent, Sebastian had just finished tying up the last snake.

"That is all of them." He said as he placed the last one in a large cage full of tied up snakes.

"Good. You go to the big top. They'll be suspicious if you're late."

"Yes, sir. I will return soon."

And with that he left. Ciel checked the room and noticed nothing out of place. With that, he left, not checking the other half that belonged to his friend. Going into another tent, he checked all around and looked at a suitcase with a picture frame on top. Examining it closer, he noticed the people inside of the picture.

"A photograph of children? They must be the members of the first string." He whispered, then noticed the older man in the picture. "Hmm? Who is this man…?"

Meanwhile, back at the performing tent, the back of Beast's outfit, the strings, had snagged on something and came undone. Dagger had a nosebleed and began freaking out. Beast was given a blanket and sent to go change. Sebastian was struggling with cooperation of his performance with William and he had to be quick since his master will get into trouble if he didn't.

"He's here too." Ciel said as he looked at a picture of the same man and a younger Beast. He was currently in Beast's tent, looking for clues. "It's the same man as in the photo with the children."

Inspecting it closer, he noticed a sign in the background.

"Hmm? This sign behind them…is it a workhouse?"

Footsteps could be heard outside of the tent Ciel was in and he began to internally panic, moving back to the corner of the back of the tent. Suddenly he felt hands cover his mouth and waist as he was pulled back and tossed onto the ground, his mouth still covered. Opening his eye, he saw Red in front of him gesturing him to be quiet. He nodded as she got up and closed the tent back up from where she grabbed him. She then dragged him away from the area to the farther back tents on the other side of the area. Both panting from running, they leaned against the tent wall.

"You really…need to stop getting caught up into trouble…" she chuckled.

"Shut up…" he muttered as he finally began to breathe normally, her as well.

"Well, that was something."

"Indeed. I thought you were attending to the injury of that one girl."

"I already took care of her injury. How did your investigating go?"

"Interesting, pictures were mainly the only clues I could find. Other than that, nothing."

"Weird…"

"Indeed."

Red's eyes widened at the sound of footsteps, both teenagers began to freak out until Red got an idea. Grabbing onto the young earl's collar, she pulled him close.

"I am truly, terribly sorry for these next actions that will occur." She whispered.

Before the boy could comprehend what she had meant, he felt something warm and soft over his lips. Finally comprehending what was going on, a heavy blush covered his face. His eyes soon closed as he began to kiss back. One of Red's hands were on his neck as the other rested on the side of his face.

"Umm…am I interruptin'?" a voice said, causing the two to break apart and look at the person who spoke up, seeing Dagger.

"N-No…" Red stuttered as she moved away from the boy, him missing her warmth. "What is it that you need, Dagger?"

"Well, Black's done with 'is performance and yer up next. So…better get to it!" Dagger nodded and walked away quickly.

"Red…" Ciel began.

"Don't, just…" she sighed as she smiled sadly. "I'll see you after my performance, Ciel."

And with that, she left. Leaving the boy to his thoughts. He left shortly after, heading to the large tent to watch her perform. Upon arriving, he noticed all the circus members and Sebastian standing off to the side, looking at the center of the tent. Ciel stood beside Sebastian and watched Joker announce the next performance.

"And now! We present a new act that'll leave all of ye on the edge of your seats! Presenting…the death-defying aerial silk artist…Angel!"

The crowd broke into applause, excited for the next event.

Silks came down and a spot light shined at the center where Red stood in a completely different outfit and hairstyle. Then, she began her act.

Red's performance. **(Stop at 2:39) ( watch?v=sBctjqUB_Ws &app=desktop)**

 _ **(Ciel's POV)**_

She moved with ease during each part of her performance, nobody could take their eyes off of her, not even me. My mind drifted back to when she had kissed me. I knew she used it as an attempt to keep us from getting into trouble, but did it mean something more? It felt like it meant more. Does that mean she is feeling the same as I? I'll have to ask once this bloody show is over. Shaking my head, I looked back at her performing, she had just wrapped herself in the silk and held herself up by holding onto the silk with her knee bent. She then let go and began twirling down fast. Everyone was silent, then suddenly, the only sound throughout the area was the snapping of fabric, following by a loud, sickening crack.

My eyes wide, I looked at where Red's body had laid. Not hearing the screams or gasps from the audience or circus members, I just stared at the motionless body. On instinct, I ran right towards her. Hoping with what little hope I had left in my being that she was all right. Upon arriving at her body, I dropped to my knees and turned her onto her back. Members from the circus lead everybody out of the tent as the first-stringers and Sebastian crowded around Red and I.

"Angel!?" I called. "Angel, can you hear me!?"

I got no response.

"Angel, damn it! Wake up!" I yelled.

Her eyes opened slightly as she stared up at me.

"C-…Smile…" she breathed out.

"Hold on, little lady! I'll get doc!" Dagger exclaimed as he ran to the medical tent.

"Ciel…" she whispered only able for me to hear.

When I looked at her, I saw a smile. Then she closed her eyes.


	40. Chapter 39

All light outside faded to darkness except for a single tent. All were asleep but four people. Inside the medical tent, Ciel sat beside an unconscious Red.

"Will she be all right?" he asked.

"I am unsure…" the doctor replied.

The young boy held the girl's hand as he stared at her face. Sebastian merely stood behind his master, his face void of emotion. Suddenly, the flaps to the tent opened, revealing Snake as he entered with his snakes.

"Snake, what are you doing here?"

"'Donne wanted to see how Angel is doing.' Says Goethe." He replied, his voice changing tones.

"She will live, but I'm not sure about her injuries that well…"

"What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

Taking off his glasses, the doctor sighed. "You see, none of her bones are broken."

The three men stared at the crippled doctor in bewilderment.

"B…But we heard the crack…"

"What you heard, was a fracture to her spine."

The three continued to stare at the man in confusion until he sighed again.

"When she fell, her back mainly took the blow of the fall, followed by her head. That is why she is currently unconscious." He elaborated. "She's lucky to be alive. However, if she moves from the position she is in, her spine may snap in half and sever the nerves with it. It will cause severe damage to her body."

"I see…" Sebastian muttered.

"It's best if all of you return to your tents and rest for the night."

Snake nodded as he left the tent without another word, Sebastian and Ciel staying behind. The doctor raised a single eyebrow at the two before speaking up.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?"

"Of course not, I'll make sure Smile retur-"

"I was talking about the boy…" the doctor said before looking directly at Ciel. "You never left her side since the accident. You're staying, I presume?"

Ciel looked back at the girl beside him and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you all in the morning, make sure she doesn't move from that spot." And with that, he left.

"Master?" Sebastian whispered.

"Go."

"Sir-"

"Find more clues in Joker's tent when he's asleep or not there."

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian then left, leaving the earl alone with Red. Silence passed by as he continued to stare at the girl before him. It had been a few hours since the accident and she had not opened her eyes since. Ciel's hand gripped hers as he laid his head down on the bed she was in. Suddenly, he felt her hand squeeze his, causing him to sit up and look down at her. Her eyes opened, looking straight at the ceiling.

"Don't move." He warned when he saw her about to sit up.

Her eyes moving to his direction, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're in the medical tent. Do you remember what happened?"

"I…I was performing my act…then I heard something snap…everything was dark but I heard your voice and others…"

"You fell…we weren't sure if you were going to wake up…it has been a few hours…the doctor here said that if you move from that spot your spine will snap with the nerves in your body."

"Where is Sebastian?"

"I gave him an order to look into Joker's tent."

"I see…"

Silence took over in the room as the two teenagers stared at nothing, holding hands. Red looked down at her hand being held in Ciel's and looked up at him.

"You're holding my hand?" she asked, trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." He muttered as he looked to the side and let go of her hand, his cheeks tinted pink.

Silence took over again until Ciel cleared his throat, speaking up.

"About…About what happened before you went to perform-"

"I really don't want to talk about that."

"Right now may be the only time since everyone is asleep or busy."

"Ciel-"

"Out of all options to choose from, why choose to kiss me?"

"I…I blanked out…I couldn't think of anything else that would convince any other person if they found us alone."

Silence came again before Ciel's face hovered directly over Red's. His eyes staring straight into her wide eyes.

"What did it mean to you?"

The red head stayed silent for a few moments, trying to find the words she could think of to tell him what it meant. Only one idea was in her mind, but she would never tell him. Finally, she thought of something to say.

"I'm…unsure…" she said as his face grew closer towards hers, making her shut her eyes tight.

"And what is this?" A stern voice questioned.


	41. Chapter 40

Both teenagers stared in horror at the usually stoic reaper before them. For safe measures to say, he was beyond mad as he-

"You there…boy…" he said calmly before throwing him off of Red. Sebastian walking in and catching his master.

"And what is the problem here?" said butler asked.

"Your master, here-"

"Was only making sure I was all right!" Red exclaimed as she stared at the males in the room.

Silence passed throughout the room before the reaper bowed his head and apologized then walked out. Red sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, ignoring the duo's conversation. Her mind travelling back to Ciel's question. She wanted to tell him that it did mean more, but she didn't want to hurt Elizabeth. The mere thought of hurting her friend saddened her. Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, when a pair of lips touched her forehead.

"We'll return soon, just rest." Ciel said then left the tent.

Red sighed as she stared back up at the ceiling, becoming bored immediately.

"I know you're there, William." She said, not even glancing in the reaper's direction.

"You're lucky your uncle wasn't here, he'd skin both you and I alive." William said as he sat beside her. "How many times do you plan to avoid death? People will grow suspicious if you keep this up."

"Only this time, I have a purpose to stay alive. You've known it since that night involving Jack the Ripper, didn't you?"

"Yes." He replied as he hovered his scythe over her eyes. "You need to stop these actions before you become like us."

"And what is so wrong about becoming like you?"

Looking at her, his eyes softened as he said, "Your life is worth a great deal for your uncle and others. There is so much you don't know that we cannot say. Now, bite on this rag and close your eyes. You know this is going to hurt."

Nobody could hear the muffled, pained scream from Red that came from the medical tent, or even the loud snap that could be heard a mile away.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Red awoke to the sound of fast, loud footsteps rushing to the tent. Looking to the entrance, she watched as Sebastian burst in with a limp Ciel in his arms, the doctor and Ciel's roommate following in after. Sebastian then placed his master on a bed opposite of Red's.

"C-Smile!?" Red exclaimed in worry.

"Hold her down." The doctor instructed.

Sebastian held Red down to her bed before she could make a move as the doctor loomed over Ciel.

"Let me go! Get off!" Red screamed, strings of profanity following after her words as she struggled to get up.

After half an hour of Red screaming and the doctor's examination, he finally came to a conclusion. At this point Red's voice gave out, giving her no chance to talk at the moment.

"He's got asthma." The doctor stated.

"Asthma…you say? In the three years I have been with him, this is my first time seeing him in this state." Sebastian said, releasing Red who wasn't fighting back anymore.

"If he hadn't had an attack in three years, I'd think the asthma was just about cured, but…that said, being exposed to sudden cold or stress…or catching a cold could trigger a recurrence."

"He has caught a cold once or twice, but he has never had an attack like this…I would say the buildup of many factors must've caused this."

"He may not look it, but he's actually quite tough…" Red croaked as she sat up, looking at the three people who were shocked she was able to move.

"How are you-"

"I heal quickly, doctor." She replied as she stood up and walked over to the teenaged boy's side, holding his hand.

"Now then. First off, I hear he bathed in the open air with our resident meatheads? Of course he'd catch a cold." The doctor huffed before noticing Ciel opening his eye. "Ah. Wonderful! You've come back to us!"

"…water…" he croaked.

"Here you are." Sebastian said as he poured water into his master's mouth through a small kettle of sorts.

"Smile. Didn't you have horrible asthma when you were little? It can be fatal so you must be careful even if you think you've recovered from it."

An image flashed through Ciel's vision as he stared blankly at the doctor.

"You stay in bed until your fever and cough are gone! Got it!? Now, as for the rest of you, except Angel, out! Back to your tents!"

Ciel's roommate dragged Sebastian out of the tent, him having a sour look on his face. The doctor then rolled up to Red and examined her.

"You sure you're feeling all right? Nothing feels weird?"

Red nodded as she stared at Ciel who fell back to sleep. Her body shook with fear and worry. The doctor noticed this as he sighed.

"He never left your side when you were unconscious, even when we insisted. You can do the same, I'm sure us dragging you out won't be of any use."

As the doctor rolled away, he heard the girl whisper.

"Thank you."

He nodded then left.

Hours had past before Ciel woke up to a coughing fit, his face still red from the fever. Opening his eye, his face became even more red at the sight of Red curled and clinging onto him as she slept. He sighed as he stared at her before whispering to not disturb her.

"Come, Sebastian."

"You called?" Sebastian asked quietly as he appeared.

Ciel beckoned him over and tapped the side of the bed that Red had not covered. Sebastian laid his gloved hand in front of his master as silently instructed. The young lord then began to do Morse code on his palm.

' **Sebastian. I command you. Go to the heraldry office and identify the man with that signet ring. London has the "College of Arms" or "Heralds College." Edinburgh has the "Court of the Lord Lyon." I don't want to wake Red up. I will leave tomorrow morning once she wakes up. So come get us.'**

Retracting his hand, Sebastian did Morse code on his master's palm in return.

' **Yes...My lord.'**

"Ah, yes…" he whispered. "I shall not tell Lady Elizabeth that you shared a bed with another woman, so please rest easy."

Ciel growled silently as his face became even more red. Sebastian then left, leaving the boy alone with the girl. He stared at her sleeping face, he then brushed a strand of hair away from her closed eyes. She snuggled closer to him, causing him to blush more but hold her as well. Before he fell to sleep his eyes widened slightly at a thought.

 _How did she even get over here!?_


	42. Chapter 41

The sun had just risen to the sky, though no one had woken up yet. In the medical tent, a cold hand with black nails rested on Ciel's forehead, causing him to wake up.

"Se…tian…?" Ciel mumbled.

"Good morning. It seems your fever has broken." Sebastian smiled as he whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"Not great, but better than yesterday." He replied, coughing.

"Ah, was it because of Miss Red?"

Not even glancing up, he knew his butler was smirking. Looking at the tall demon, he glared.

"Shut up."

"Please have some water."

Sebastian leaned over and poured water into his master's mouth, his master still glaring. Looking at his butler's hands, he noticed them without gloves.

"What happened to your gloves? Your nails and the seal of the contract are showing."

"Oh. I am afraid I got them a little dirty." He smiled not so innocently. _**(Yeah right you no good-)**_

"Well, that aside, I do hope you took care of the errand I left to you?"

"Yes, indeed." Sebastian then picked up both his master and a sleeping Red, who were stuck together due to someone clinging onto the other. "Come. There is no need to linger here further. Let us make our exit while everyone is breaking their fast. _**(What. Just what.)**_ We can talk at leisure once we have returned to the townhouse."

As they exited the tent, they saw William up ahead in his working attire instead of his circus outfit. Walking past him Sebastian was the only one to speak.

"We have finished with our business, so we will take our leave."

"As long as you are with your owner, I don't give a toss where you go. I can't say the same for the girl in your arms, but I know how stubborn she can be. Therefore, good-bye, and good riddance." He said bluntly before sighing when they had finally left. "Now I can relax and get down to my own business."

The trio arrived at the townhouse where they were greeted with-

"Ciel!" Soma screamed in joy upon seeing the boy before lowering his voice at the sight of Red asleep. "You went off for two whole days without a word to me! Just a little longer, and I would've asked the police to send out a search party!"

"It's none of your business." Ciel replied before being interrupted by a coughing fit.

"What's wrong with you? You look pale."

"It's nothing. Leave me alone."

Sebastian then walked up the stairs, still holding his master and Red. Soma and Agni following behind them.

"It's not nothing! You've definitely got a cold! Don't you have a fever-"

"No! My temperature's fine!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not." A cough followed after the young earl's lie.

"Ciel!" Soma yelled after when Sebastian slammed the door closed on the two Indians.

Ciel sighed as his butler placed him and Red on the soft mattress, Red still clinging to him.

"How can she still be asleep after all of that?" he mumbled.

"Young master does lie quite a lot and keep many secrets, indeed." Sebastian said as he prepared the necessary items to fix up his master's attire. "Even I was not aware that young master has had a chronic illness from childhood. Why did you not tell me?"

"You never asked. Besides I'm already over it."

"Is that so? But better to be safe than sorry. I shall read some medical texts on the subject of asthma."

"Is that part of your aesthetic as well?"

Prying Red off of Ciel, Sebastian placed a pillow in his master's place for the girl to cling to as he placed his master on his feet.

"A butler must be able to deal with any situation that may arise." He said as he undressed his master and use a warm towelette to wipe away any dirt.

"Hmph. Anyway, hurry up and tell me what you found out at the College of Arms…"

"College of Arms…ah, the identity of the person to whom that device belongs, yes…? His name is Baron Kelvin."

"Kelvin?"

"Do you know him?"

"I don't much care for philanthropists and such, so he is not a personal acquaintance, but…I think we exchanged greetings at a party that the previous earl took me to…" Ciel trailed off as his butler dressed him in his usual attire. "Well, that will do. Knowing his name is more than enough. We're going out, leave Red in Soma's care."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed as he opened the door for his master.

Only for Agni to be in the way.

"…Eh?"

An evil laugh _**(*cough* 90's girl anime laugh *cough*)**_ came from Soma as he peeked out from behind Agni.

"Not so fast, Ciel! You won't be able to leave this townhouse that easily while I'm in charge of protecting it! You do have a cold. And as viceroy of this townhouse and your best friend, I cannot overlook it!"

"Who's my best friend again? Don't joke with me." Ciel said as he stepped around the prince.

"Ah! Agni! Do not let Ciel pass, no matter what!"

"Jo Aagyaa." The khansama replied, removing the bandages on his right hand.

Ciel's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as he said, "Now see here, you two…! I have work to do! I haven't the time to take part in your silly games! Out of my way!"

He then coughed, only proving Soma's point as he said, "Staying in bed and being nursed back to health is the only work a sick person needs to see to!"

"I'm not like you! This is noth-!" more coughing followed after.

"Lord Ciel." Agni reached out.

"Don't you dare touch me so casually!" Ciel slapped the khansama's hands away. "Sebastian! Get them away from me!"

"Very good, sir." Sebastian replied as Soma began to shake in fear, Agni's hand was clenched at his side.

"And you, Mister Sebastian!" Agni snapped. "How can you call yourself Lord Ciel's butler!?"

"…Eh?"

"Let me say this as a fellow khansama…no…as your friend. Your first priority must be your master's health! In this case, should you not consider Lord Ciel's health and stop him forcibly, even if that should mean disobeying him? To always have your master be cheerful and healthy. For that, you must wager your life. Is that not the very essence of being a butler!?"

Sebastian's eyes widened as he stood still in a position of thinking. Looking up at the Indian, he spoke.

"I believe my duty is to fulfill my master's wishes, but…certainly…there is an element of truth to what you say as well."

"Why, you…! Why are you agreeing with him!? What about my orders!?" Ciel screeched, his voice cracking as he was pulled back by Soma.

"Based on that, the patient must go to bed." Soma smiled.

"Wha…!?"

"I shall see to your care personally! Thank your lucky stars now! Agni! Make some rice porridge and have a medicinal bath ready!"

"Yes, sir." Agni replied, exiting the room.

"How dare you do as you please…!" Ciel said lowly with anger.

"Ciel's khansama, get his nightgown out! And an ice pillow!"

"Yes." Sebastian nodded as he walked to the dresser.

"Hey!"

After Ciel had his bath and was dressed, he sat pouting beside Red who was still asleep clutching the pillow.

"There we go! What a relief!" Soma said, smiling with his butler who nodded in agreement, Sebastian smirking.

"I said I was busy…" Ciel mumbled in irritation, coughing as Sebastian placed him under the covers to the bed, Red being placed under the side making the young earl blush. "What the devil is this!?"

"It is in case she wakes up, she can be of assistance to you right away should you need anything. We have already made many discoveries in our case, so doing as they say and taking a day to rest should be fine, no?" Sebastian smirked as he placed his cold hand on his master's forehead, lulling him to sleep due to his fever. "Oh dear…your fever has gotten to be this bad… We shall see to it all on the morrow."


	43. Chapter 42

It had been several hours since Ciel fell asleep and Red woke up to the sound of over-exaggerated praise. Rubbing her eyes, she noticed that somehow in her sleep she managed to hug the poor boy she was now face to face with. Untangling herself from his arms, she got up and walked to a dresser. Upon opening it, she saw many nightshirts, causing a sweat drop to appear on the back of her head.

 _Doesn't he own any actual nightwear?_

Sighing, she grabbed one of the shirts and headed towards the bathroom in the back of the room. She closed the door quietly to not wake up her friend. Walking over to the bathtub, she placed the plug in its place and turned it on. Setting the shirt on a stand to the side of the room where a sink was, she stared at the makeup that was caked onto her face in her reflection. Scowling, she turned on the faucet in the sink and washed off every last bit of it, leaving her skin clear like it was before. Turning off the faucet, she walked over to the tub and felt the water, nodding in approval of the water's warmth. She then undressed from her costume and stepped into the tub, then sat down. Wasting no time, she scrubbed every part of her body with a bar of soap she got from the sink then ducked under the water, soaking her hair. After rising up, she set the soap to the side and used the hair treatments along the side of the tub to clean her oily hair. Fifteen minutes passed before she pulled the plug in the tub and grabbed a towel, drying herself off and stepping out. Grabbing the nightshirt, she placed it on and buttoned it up. Looking in the mirror, she noticed it went down to her mid-thigh and shrugged. She grabbed one of the many brushes near the mirror and got to work on her now tangled hair. After some more minutes, her hair was now dry, clean, and combed. She then placed the brush back, hung up the towel to dry and walked out, turning off the light. Upon looking at her friend, she noticed him blink and open his eyes, staring at her.

Rushing to his side, overcome by emotions, she jumped on him engulfing him tightly in a hug and began to sob. Ciel flinched at first but hugged her just as tight. After a minute or so, she loosened her hold on him and pulled back to face him, staring at his uncovered eye that held his contract, finding it a beautiful purple. Grabbing both sides of his face, she kissed him. He was surprised at first but kissed back, still keeping hold of her in his arms. Their lips moved in sync as they kept a tight hold on one another, afraid to lose them should they open their eyes. Upon breaking for air, the two stared at one another with half-lidded eyes.

"I…I'm sorry…" Red mumbled, knowing how bad the situation is. "That was a bad decision…you have a fiancée…it was a complete mistake…"

"…I know…" he replied, tracing her bottom lip with his thumb.

"I…I never…I would never want to hurt Lizzie…"

"I know."

"…Therefore, this will never happen again or be mentioned after today."

"What?"

"Ciel…you're engaged, and if you were caught being with someone like me, it would ruin your family's reputation and possibly status in society…not to mention my uncle would murder you in cold blood."

"I…understand…" he nodded as she got up to leave. "If that is what you want."

Looking back at him, she gave a saddened look when she said, "You and I both know I don't but there isn't any choice in the matter."

"Then why do this?"

"Because I know how you are doing this on your parents' wishes. Even if what has occurred these past few days meant more to me."

Warmth spread through Ciel's chest when finally hearing her answer.

 _She does feel the same…_ , he thought.

Looking up, he was surprised she that she now stood in front of him.

"We're kids who grew up too soon in a cruel world." She stated solemnly.

"Indeed." He agreed.

"Tomorrow, we will save those children before it's too late and then things will return normal." She stated as she turned to walk away, only to have her hand grabbed by Ciel.

"Stay…please…" he mumbled, embarrassed as his face turned red.

Without a word, she laid back down beside him as he embraced her and closed his eyes. She stared at the eyelid that hid his eye that held the contract, then his face. She then kissed his forehead and whispered one word before falling to sleep.

"Always."


	44. Chapter 43

"Nn…it's dark…?" Ciel mumbled as his eyes opened slowly. Suddenly, he sat up with wide eyes as he shouted, "What time is it!?"

"Ciel…" Red whined as she sat up, rubbing her eyes, gazing at the clock. "It's 7:14 in the evening."

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around his figure as she cuddled closer to him. Ciel was blushing at her actions but embraced her, nonetheless, and began to pet her hair as he relaxed. The door opened to reveal Sebastian with a cart that contained his master's meal.

"You are up at last." Sebastian said as he walked over and placed a large blanket over the two young teenagers.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Ceil asked.

"I came to the conclusion that a butler should indeed think first about his master's health."

As Sebastian introduced the dishes to his master, Red got up and headed out the door to go get dressed. The young earl was watching her leave, his gaze travelling lower until a spoon was directly in his face.

"Now, say 'ah'." Sebastian said with a closed eye smile.

Shuddering, he shouted, "Wait just what the devil are you playing at!?"

"Oh. Is it too hot? Here allow me cool it for you."

"Stop that this instant! I command you! There are limits to how perverse one can be, you know!"

"Prince Soma said a sick person ought to be doted on and spoiled. Was it not to your liking? Or would you rather have Miss Red tend to you than I?"

"I have no need of spoiling or any such 'child's play'. As for that last comment, hold your tongue!" Ciel growled out, a small blush on his cheeks. "Things like that make me sick."

"Is that right? I do beg your pardon."

After Ciel had finished his meal, Sebastian began to dress him, just as he was buttoning his master's vest, he brought up a conversation.

"By the way…we had a call from Mister Tanaka around four. It seems Lady Elizabeth is visiting the manor."

"Wha!? Why didn't you say something sooner!?"

"I wanted you to partake of your meal at leisure, young master. If you do not chew well, the absorption of nutrients will be reduced-"

"Now see here. Don't parrot that duo of tranquil idiots."

"Lady Elizabeth does not intend to go back home until she sees you. So Mister Tanaka wishes for our swift return."

"Ugh…I trust you've looked into the location of Baron Kelvin's manor?"

"Yes, as I had ample time. From London, it would take the whole of a day by rail, then carriage."

"You can get us there in less than an hour, can't you?"

"If you so command." Sebastian nodded.

"We shall resolve this matter without delay and return to the manor."

"Yes, my lord."

As the two walked out of the room to the entrance of the townhouse, with Ciel fully dressed, they ran into Soma.

"Ciel! You're trying to go out again, aren't you!? You won't get better that way!"

"Yesterday," Ciel started, interrupting the prince. "I'm told you and Red were up all night taking care of me. Thanks to you both, I've quite recovered. Thank you so much."

He then presented a fake smile to the older teenager, causing the other to rub the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I see! It's all thanks to us! When you receive the proper care, your rate of recovery is a whole other story!"

"Yes. And on that note, the quite healthy me will be going. See you later."

"Hold it." A voice stopped the young earl in his tracks.

Turning around, he watched as Red descended the stairs, wearing a semi-casual dress with her makeup done and her red hair dangling behind her in a ponytail. The same necklace hanging around her neck. She soon approached the young earl, no emotion shown on her face.

"No way in-" he started but was soon cut off.

"Are we really going to argue over this, or have you come to realisation that I am going no matter what?"

Growling in frustration he turned and left with her in tow, his butler smiling at Soma and slamming the door closed.

"…Ah…!" Soma exclaimed.

The trio walked until they reached an abandoned alley, where they stopped and faced one another.

"Now then, gentlemen, shall we set off?" Red asked, a smirk on her face.

"Fine." Ciel grumbled as he walked over to her.

"Now, don't pull that attitude with me. No doubt if I'm not there, you'll end up getting hurt somehow-!"

She was suddenly lifted into the earl's arms, causing her to struggle. Sebastian then picked up his master, then jumped into the air, making the only female cling onto her friend for her life. In less than an hour, just as Ciel had said, Sebastian landed some ways away from a large manor. He set his master down, who set Red down afterward.

"Never do that again." She scowled, her face turning scarlet.

Ciel only smirked as he walked towards the building. He then frowned and asked, "This is his manor?"

"Yes, sir." Sebastian nodded.

Stopping at the entrance, the navy-ette turned to his butler.

"Well? Do you smell them?"

"I do indeed."

"That doesn't sound disturbing…" Red muttered at the two.

"I cannot tell whether they are all here, but those present are still alive." The butler replied, ignoring the red head next to his master.

The doors creaked open, shocking Ciel as he took a step back. Footsteps approached the entrance as it lit up the face of a familiar figure.

"We bid ye welcome to our home." Joker said as he bowed. "We have been waiting for you, Earl Phantomhive."


	45. Chapter 44

"Joker…" Ciel glared.

"Please come in." Joker bowed as he moved to the side to let the trio in.

Upon walking to the center of the room warily, the lights on the candles came on. Around the room revealed doll-like puppets hanging everywhere.

"This is…!" Ciel muttered.

"This way." The orange-haired man said as he guided them up the stairs.

Red lagged behind the two as they were in their own talk of discussing their plan. She gazed at the dolls in terror, until chuckles caught her attention.

"Looks like there's a touch o' truth to the saying that folks aren't always as they seem." Joker said, addressing to the young earl. "Ye've got such a little body yet your stage names are 'The Queen's Watchdog' and 'The Aristocrat of Evil'. Must've 'ad a rough go of it, eh, Smile?"

"That's EARL Ciel Phantomhive to you. A mere servant is in no position to speak to me in such a familiar manner."

"Ye are indeed a noble aristocrat." Joker shrugged then looked at Red. "What about ye, Angel? Who are ye really?"

"I'm just an undertaker's daughter, like I told you."

They all stopped at the entrance to a door. With an emotionless look, Joker opened it to reveal a dining room, set up to face a stage across from it. Joker then guided the earl to his seat then Red, who was beside him. Sebastian stood behind his master with a frown.

"I believe he has arrived." He whispered as the door opened again.

A man covered in bandages, but in a suit, rolled in on a wheelchair as it creaked. A heavy blush on his face as he smiled.

"Y-You've come at last, Earl Phantomhive! It's like a dream! To have you so close to me! Though, I am most ashamed to see you as I am…"

"…Are you Baron Kelvin, sir?" Ciel asked, pushing his disgust away.

"I am. I must say your formality is making me feel most self-conscious!" His eyes then drifted over to Red, who stared at the stage with narrowed eyes. "Tonya…?"

Flinching, she looked at the man and asked, "Pardon?"

"Is it you…Tonya?"

"Sir, I'm afraid you have the wrong woman. My name is Red."

"I know that hair and necklace anywhere, they both belonged to Tonya…though you say you aren't her…that must make you her daughter!"

Clenching her fist, her eyes narrowed more at the man, "My mother is **dead**. Do kindly refrain from talking about her."

He frowned as he spoke, "I see…she was a wonderful woman, she was…but she was odd. She always hung around that man with the long black nails and grey hair. My, he was extremely disturb-"

Slamming her fist on the table, she stood up, a snarl on her face as she stared into Kelvin's soul, " **How DARE you**! **You will NOT speak such things about my uncle whatsoever or I'll stab your damned tongue to the table myself**!"

She was pulled back to her seat by Ciel who stared at her with confusion. In return, she shook her head. Laughter erupted from Kelvin before he looked back at the girl.

"You truly are Tonya's daughter! She talked the same to anyone who looked down on that man!" he then cleared his throat as he held his arm out towards the door. "Now then, I have prepared a feast for you both. The wine is an 1875 vintage, from the year of your birth, Earl Phantomhive. I wonder…am I being too pretentious?"

Joker set down two glasses full of the wine in front of the two teenagers, but the drinks were consumed immediately by Sebastian who smirked.

"There is no poison in it."

"Hmph. I have no intention of eating something that a rat has served. Tasting it for poison is pointless. Anyhow, those children…it would seem there are more victims beyond those indicated by police records. But the way they look…"

Red gazed at the group of young girls in maid uniforms. Her expression turned to sadness at their young, dull, lifeless eyes.

"Ah, yes. The earl and lady must also find a lone meal boring. Joker! Bring **that** out for them."

Red stared in confusion at the title that was given to her. She knew of her status as being a peasant, or commoner, but never in her life would she hear someone mention about her mother and lady. A sudden tap caught her attention.

"Welcome Earl Phantomhive and Lady Red. This evening, we shall 'specially convey ye to a world of dazzling delights." Joker gave a fake smile as he presented young children in circus outfits on the stage.

Kelvin clapped in amusement as the others stared in question.

"First, we go to the tightrope!"

Looking up, they watched the young girl begin to walk on the tightrope.

"You will find nary a tether! This is as authentic as it gets!"

The young girl then fell, letting out a noise of pain and a splat when her body collided to the stage.

"Wha…" Ciel gasped as his butler had a judgmental look, Joker had a look of pain on his face.

Red stared at the body, her eyes wide in horror of what displayed in front of her. Kelvin then began to laugh and clap his hands, shocking Ciel.

"Next, our beast tamer!" Joker said, the fake smile back on his face as a cage with a lion came out, a boy stood in front of it. "Watch with bated breath as the ferocious lion is expertly-"

The young boy was then mauled by the beast.

Kelvin laughed more until it was interrupted by a loud, ear-piercing scream. Ciel looked beside him to see Red causing the sound with horror and terror shown across her face, tears streaming down her eyes. The young earl grabbed hold of her and brought her into an embrace, muffling her screaming and sobs as he rocked back and forth.

"Next we have knife-throwing!" Joker continued. "What will be the fate of the crucified lass!?"

Ciel's eye widened as the child threw the knife at the other child that was on the spinning board.

"Put an end to it, Sebastian!" He yelled.

The knife stopped centimeters from the child's eye. Sebastian was holding onto it in between his fingers. He then stood up, straightening his clothing as he took out papers. At this point, Red was hyperventilating while Ciel tried to comfort her. Everyone else was silent.

Removing the child's mask, Sebastian stated, "Ellery Nixon, who had gone missing in the Cornwall area… there is no mistake. It is she. Just as expected of you, young master."

Joker let out a sigh of relief when the child wasn't harmed.

"Throwing abducted children into the ring as they are. I see. This is another way of enjoying the circus." The demon continued.

"I-! I'm sorry. Did this not please you both!? Joker clean this up at once!"

"I've had enough." Ciel spoke darkly, his temper finally snapping. "I do not wish to share a table with rubbish that is inferior even to domestic beasts."

"Eh!? Eh! Is something wrong?"

"I need only report this much to her majesty, the queen." Ciel then got up as he walked towards Kelvin, Red back in her chair. "That this vulgar… odious… perverted… and vilest of all boors… was disposed of by me, the Watchdog!"

Different sounds passed throughout the room. Ciel had a gun pointed at Kelvin's head. Joker had Red in a hold, a sword against her throat. Sebastian held a dagger at Joker's throat. All stood quietly, some glaring.

"E-Earl?" Kelvin looked in confusion at the teenaged boy who glared at him in fury. Looking over at Joker, he yelled, "Joker! Stop pointing such a dangerous thing at the lady!"

"Bu-" Joker began but stopped at the pressing of the dagger on his throat, the butler smirking.

"Can't you just listen to me!?"

The orange-haired man let out a sigh of frustration as he let the red head go, she walked over to Ciel as Sebastian had him in a hold to where the dagger was back on his throat.

"Baron Kelvin. Where are the kidnapped children?" Ciel asked with no tone of any emotion.

"What's this!?" Kelvin grinned, looking at the boy. "You wanted to see them, did you? They're in the basement, so I'll show you the way just now! And there's something else downstairs that I want to show you besides!"

Ciel looked at the unstable man in confusion as he led the way. Ciel walked behind him, Red following him, and Joker and Sebastian following as well in their same positions.

"To be strolling beside you this way is really like a dream!"

"Enough of your idle chatter. Take us to those children at once." Red muttered, coming back to her senses slowly.

"'K-Kay. Sorry." Kelvin then blushed. "But I'm so very happy. I've been full of regret ever since that day. I wondered over and over why I couldn't have been there by your side…on that day, at that place."

They all stopped at large wooden doors.

"That day? By my…side? What the hell are you going on about, man!?" Ciel glared.

The children began to open the door.

"I can't turn back time no matter how great my regret. But then I realised it! That I can just do it over even if I can't turn back time! There! Feast your eyes!"

A darkly lit circular room was shown with stands of where people would stand. Three cages full of children were behind a stone table that stood over a carved pentagram in the ground.

"It took me three whole years to prepare this. Now let us recreate it anew, Earl Phantomhive! That fateful day, which came to pass three years ago!"

Ciel's eye widened at the horrible memory that flashed before his eyes. The one memory that shaped him into the person he was now. **That** day.


	46. Chapter 45

Ciel was shaking. Shaking with anger and fear as he looked around the room. Red was trying to snap him out of his daze while Kelvin was rambling on with how he wanted to be with the earl and how he wanted to be as beautiful as he. She was suddenly pushed to the side as he began to walk over to the man in the wheelchair.

"I still cannot forget the pain I felt then." Kelvin continued. "I, who had thrown away everything for you, was the one who could not see you. I wondered why fate kept us apart so…and then **that** day…the lot of them disappeared. Not a one was left. It was you, wasn't it? Hm, earl? You did them a favour and killed them all."

He then sighed as he faced the young teenager that advanced towards him.

"How I envy them! One couldn't ask for a more beauteous final moment, bidding farewell to life with the cold moon attending one's deathbed. Please! Let me join their ranks! This is all as it was that day! Look! I've got everything ready-the venue for the ritual, the lambs, and last but not least…you, my dear earl! To be honest I wanted to come and get you myself-"

A loud bang sounded throughout the room as a large wound was visible on Kelvin, who fell out of his chair, Ciel standing in front of him with a snarl on his face. Sebastian had his eyes narrowed, while Red stood shocked in her spot at the sight before her.

"Father!" Joker shouted, popping his skeletal hand off and pulling the wrist out to reveal a dagger as he ducked away from Sebastian's hold and ran at the young earl.

Before he could reach the young boy, he was tackled to the side by Red. She had a snarl of her own as she tried to get the dagger out of his hand. The struggle continued on until a sound of flesh being torn open echoed off the walls.

Both breathing heavily, they stared at each other until Red got up without any injuries. Looking down at his body, Joker saw the dagger sticking out of the side of his stomach. He then screamed in agonizing pain when he tried to pull it out. Kelvin's screams soon sounded after.

"I-It hurts, earl…I'm in agony!" Kelvin yelled as he crawled over to the noble, grabbing onto his feet. "I b…I beg you. I-If you're going to kill me, kill me just like you did them-!"

"Like I did them?" Ciel questioned darkly before smashing his foot on the baron's head and aimed the gun. "Then get on your knees like a worm and plead with the devil."

"Ciel…" a soft voice called Ciel out of his anger, making him face Red. "Please don't kill him…hasn't this gone far enough?"

He hesitated before Joker spoke up.

"Be he as he may, we still owe him our lives. We who were abandoned by our parents, by this nation, he saved us from the terror of starving to death, which plagued us day in and day out. We've many little brothers and sisters still in the workhouse. They can't make it if he's not 'round."

"So…that's why you kidnapped all the children?" Ciel questioned boredly. "You obeyed this man's orders and made sacrifices of others in order to save yourselves?"

Gasping to hold onto his life, Joker nodded, "Yes. You've got it right. For those born like us, Great Britain is nothing short of hell. We had not the money to buy bread or the skills to protect each other. We had nothing. But father rescued us up from the rubbish heap and gave us limbs that could protect the ones dear to us. That's why we decided to go on living, even if another hell was waiting for us with open arms. I knew we were in the wrong from the very beginning. But I-"

"You did nothing wrong." Red interrupted.

"Eh?"

Walking up to the orange-haired man, she knelt forward and lifted his chin to have him face her smiling face and said, "You fought to protect your own world. There's nothing wrong with that. After all, the justice in this world is a sham created by those in power for themselves. No one gives a damn about anyone else."

"If you're careless, you're sure to lose." Ciel continued for her. "To begin with, only two kinds of humans have ever existed in this world. Those who rob, and those who are robbed. And today, I shall rob you and your allies of your futures. That's all there is to it."

Joker began to chuckle, then the chuckling turned into full laughter as he fell back in his own madness.

"Ye said it!" He shouted. "But, see…ye'll also lose something precious this night."

Ciel pulled Red away from him and had her stand behind his form.

"The circus troupe's heading to your manor." Joker continued, ignoring the earl's action.

 _Elizabeth…_ , Ciel and Red thought.

"Why d'ye think we've been able to kidnap children without anyone catching on to us? It's 'cos all the witnesses cease to exist. Those of us in the troupe, we're professionals. We dispose of everyone we come into contact with during our missions, no matter what the reason. I wonder how many people'll get killed off as they go sniffing 'round for a target that's not there in that great big house?"

"Get killed off?" Ciel rose an eyebrow.

"Indeed. Right down to the last of the servants."

" **My** servants?"

Sebastian then let out a small, devilish chuckle.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I agree with him on this one…" Red muttered.

"What do you take them for?" Ciel continued, ignoring Red's comment. "They are servants of the Phantomhive family."


	47. Chapter 46

"Private soldiers…ye say?" Joker struggled to ask.

"Phantomhive is a shadow, a phantom that exists solely to obliterate the sorrows of her majesty, the queen. Step into its den, and you can never hope to return to the light." Ciel elaborated.

"They're anythin' but amateurs themselves. They won't be done in so easy, like-"

"Though you are free to believe as is your wont…pray, do not forget they are individuals selected by me." Sebastian smirked, his eyes flashing fuchsia for a second.

Joker coughed up a little bit of blood, shutting his eyes tight as he begged for every one of his childhood friends to be alive. Shaking, he looked up at the trio.

"We…what else could we 'ave done? Like Tom, the piper's son in the nursery rhyme, we could do but one thing…'only play one tune'…but if…if we'd been born in another country instead of this one…if I…if my body…'adn't been this way…it wouldn't 'ave come to this-!"

"Don't weep so disgracefully. Your tears will change nary a thing." Ciel spoke harshly. "The world is never kind to any of us…."

His mind thought differently when looking at the red head that stood near him, a sad look on her face.

"Smile…" Joker muttered out.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive. That is my only name."

Everyone looked over to the door that had just creaked open to reveal the doctor from the circus.

"Apologies for having kept you waiting on additional reserves!" he called out as he rolled in quickly, soon stopping. "Oh? You are Black, Smile, and Angel. Ah, now I see."

Standing up, the doctor grinned as he walked down towards everyone.

"So what Joker was saying was right on the money, hm? The legendary watchpup of the queen, all the more trouble than the yard 'cos money has no hold on him."

"Doc…yer legs…ye can walk…"

"My legs? Ah, yes, my legs are, in truth, just fine. Children like you are less suspicious of folk in such circumstances, so I just always sat. Ah! Baron Kelvin!?"

Red scowled as the man ran right past everyone to the old man that was bleeding out on the ground.

"Oh no! He's beyond my help now. How could you!? And after I'd finally met a patron who understood my ideals…"

"Your ideals?" Red asked.

"Yes. Since long ago, I have continually developed and experimented in the quest for the perfect artificial limb. And as a result of my research, I succeeded in creating the best material possible! Lighter and more durable than wood, and still possessing the inhuman beauty that is particular to ceramics…I came to create something that no one had ever made before. However, gathering the raw materials for it is a rather complicated venture, you see."

"Indeed, the artificial limbs of your making were enchantingly silken to the touch…almost like tableware bone china…" Sebastian smirked.

"So you understand the beauty of my creation, do you, black!? But in reality, you're still slightly off the mark! If you don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you didn't lump my creation with bone china, which is made with the bones of cows and other livestock."

"Ah, yes. You did mention that you use special materials. Did you not?"

"Yes, that's right. And I can only obtain them here."

Realization came across Red and Ciel as they stared in horror of what the doctor meant.

"No…" Red mumbled, covering her mouth and began to breathe heavily.

"This way, I don't have to trouble myself with their disposal either. Isn't it the best recycling scheme you can think of?"

Joker soon became in the same state Red was in, until finally, both threw up from where they stood or laid in disgust.

"W-We've 'ad on such a thing…this whole-!?" Joker began but was interrupted by his own coughing.

"Here we go again. Come now, don't reject them like that. When the truth of the matter is kept in the dark, everyone praises them as magnificent. But the baron was different. He was a wonderful patron, one very much motivated by the pursuit of beauty. He provided me with an abundant amount of materials and endless funding." The doctor continued as he dragged one of the children out of the cages. "Don't you agree that the best materials are essential to creating the best works? There's no success that comes without its sacrifices, but to the fools in this society…they say cow bones are acceptable, but human bones are not?"

Ciel began to have a flashback of the torturous moment where his body was on that same table, a dagger raised by one of the men around him. In reality, the doctor raised an actual dagger, grinning madly.

"Who made those rules!?" He shouted before plunging the weapon into the child.

Ciel's flashback was of the same moment but with a different man. Gazing at the horror before him, he let out a blood-curdling scream before stumbling back and covering his mouth. He threw up, then reached his hand up like he did long ago.

"Young master…" Sebastian said, grabbing his master's hand, who was still in his traumatic state. "What have you to fear?"

"C-Ciel…" Red mumbled as she came into his line of view, her holding onto both sides of his face as she stared worriedly at her friend who was shaking. Before she could say anything else, Sebastian pulled his master towards him.

"You are outside the cage now, my lord." He said, his eyes turning fuchsia as he removed Ciel's eyepatch. "Now…call my name."

"…Se-! Sebastian…Sebastian!" Ciel said, finally getting a grip on reality as he gripped his butler's coat. "Kill them all!"

Sebastian's hand went through the doctor's chest as he held his master. The doctor then fell. Sebastian walked over to the still alive baron, then stomped on his head, splitting it open. Joker had died from blood loss. Red stood, staring at the corpses that were near her with wide eyes.

"It is done."

"Burn it." Ciel ordered.

"Burn it? You mean this place?"

"Yes."

"But young master, gathering from her majesty the queen's correspondence, this mission consists of finding the perpetrators and rescuing the children, does it not? The perpetrators have already been-"

"Quiet! Shut your mouth!" Ciel's grip tightened more on his butler's coat. "Don't leave any trace behind. Turn everything here to ash. Have you forgotten your duties as my servant? I command you!"

"Ciel no!" Red yelled before Sebastian pulled off his glove with his teeth and ignited the flames more from a candlestick to cover the entire room.

"Yes, my lord."

The entire manor was in flames when Doll had ridden up to the entrance, screaming her brother's name. Coughing from the smoke, she watched as Sebastian carried Ciel out of the place while dragging a screaming Red behind him.

"Black…Smile…Angel? Why're you three here…? What's happened!? Where's brother…" she rambled.

"He passed away." Sebastian smirked.

"Eh…?" She then walked up to the three and began to shout. "What're ya sayin' Black!? Hey! Angel! Smile! C'mon! Talk to me!"

A slap sounded out through the air.

"Don't you dare touch me in such a familiar manner!" Ciel yelled with fury. Sebastian then placed his master in Red's arms, Ciel clung onto her while shaking.

"Under the orders of her majesty, the queen, we were in pursuit of the culprits behind the serial child kidnappings…"

Doll moved back in shock at the three.

"So ya three were really from the yard!? Ya came to capture us…"

"No, you are wrong. We came to kill you. As the house of Phantomhive, the watchdog of the queen."

"The watchdog…of the queen…Phantomhive…" Realization came over her features as she stared at her former roommate. "No way…Smile, yer…yer a Phantomhive…? Then yer sayin' it was all a lie!? Everythin'!? Everythin'!?"

"Yes, exactly. I am Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel started as he stood up from Red's arms. "I have but one duty…to destroy all that causes her majesty grief. That is why they were killed. Kelvin. And Joker. It was I who killed them."

Memories flashed through Doll's eyes as she began to cry, Red walked slowly over to her and hugged the poor girl who soon collapsed into her arms with a loud, wailing scream. Red mumbled her apologies as she hugged her tightly, tears forming from her own eyes.

"…Never…forgive you…You won't…get away with this! I'll never ever…I'll never ever forgive you!" Doll shouted as she shoved Red off of her and grabbed a dagger from her bag, running towards Ciel. "I will never forgive you, Smile!"

Ciel stared boredly at his former roommate, Red stared helpless at the scene before her.

"Sebastian."

"Doll, no!"

Upon a hill just right of where the burning manor stood, the wind blew gently through the air. A chuckle echoing off of it as well.

"A person has but one soul." Undertaker said as he took a bite out of a dog biscuit. "I taught you to treat it well, but…because you possess such great power, you continue to forget more and more the weight of the irretrievable. You only come to realise it when you can no longer support yourself…I mean really, how many times have I warned the lot of you? Hmm…Earl Phantomhive?"

Picking up the lockets that hung around him, he gazed at two certain ones. One was titled "13, July 1866. Claudia P." and the other was "18, November 1874. Tonya D."

It was highly early in the morning; the sun had not even begun to rise up into the sky. But Red had woken up at this moment. Blinking a few times, her mind comprehended of the events that occurred earlier and that she was now laying beside Ciel. Their faces being only inches apart. Panicking, she moved away from him and soon enough, fell out of the bed and woke him up.

"Hmm…?" he mumbled before looking over at Red, his eyes widening as he moved towards her. "Red! Are you all right!?"

"Stay away from me!" she glared as she got up, moving backwards.

Getting up, he moved towards her slowly until she had her back against the wall.

"What's going on?" he asked her softly as he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing back some of her hair that was near her eye.

She then smacked his hand away as she growled out, "Don't touch me, you monster!"

A pained look crossed his face before he grabbed and pulled her into a hug.

"Let me go! Get off of me! Monster! Bastard! I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed, falling to her knees with him as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I had no choice…" he whispered to her with regret as he kissed her forehead, rocking her back and forth. "They were too far gone, there was no other way…if there was, I would've chosen that than this…"

"J-Joker and the others could have lived…we could have helped them…"

"They would've been locked up…they would never have survived…"

"Ciel, they trusted us…"

"We knew the consequences, this is the path we've chosen."

Pulling back from the embrace, Red cupped both of his cheeks as more tears fell.

"I'm sorry for what I've said. You're not a monster, you just did what it took to survive and not make them suffer any more like you did."

She then hugged him again as he asked, "Then, you don't hate me?"

Letting out a watery laugh, she replied, "I could never hate you, even if I wanted to…"

She then leaned forward and pecked him on the lips; just as she pulled away, he kissed her back but with more passion. She pulled him closer, her arms wrapping around his neck as his went around her waist. Both broke away, huffing out a few breaths. Their eyes were heavy for them to open for a few seconds. When they did, Red saw Ciel's eyes widen in surprise before he looked closer at her face. Before she could say anything, he asked one question that would now cause her trouble.

"Why the hell are part of your eyes glowing orange!?"


	48. Chapter 47

It had been four weeks since Ciel and Red last saw one another since the discovery of the new color that was in Red's eyes. Neither had sent any news to the other of the sort and all was quiet in London, until Red became curious.

"Uncle Adrian…"

"Yes dear?" Undertaker replied while writing in his book, grinning as usual.

"Where did you get that ring?" she asked, pointing to the emerald ring on his left index finger.

His movements became still as he quietly replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Well…I've been having dreams lately…about a woman. She looked like me and she wore the same ring on her left hand…"

Undertaker slowly looked at his adopted daughter, grin vanished as a solemn and serious look covered his features.

"You've seen her…?"

"Who is 'her'? Is she the woman? Do you know her?"

Undertaker walked over to Red and sat on a stool in front of her, sighing as he took off his hat and moved his bangs out of his face.

"It's about time that I've told you the truth…"

"What truth?"

"The woman you see in your dreams…her name is Tonya, she is your mother. She died the night she left you at my doorstep for treason against England and Victoria. She was a very generous noble…she always visited me and made me laugh and tell me stories about her home. She joined the 'Aristocrats of Evil' like I... but things progressed worse. There were those who wanted us dead and I could only do so much to protect her from everything. Eventually time came around where she fell in love…"

"Fell in love?" Red asked after a moment of silence. "With who?"

Undertaker just stared at her as her eyes soon grew round.

"Does that make you-"

"Heh. No dearie, it doesn't. I couldn't have any kids, you see. It would've been unfair for her. So, I only did what I had to, I broke her heart as well as mine. She returned back to her country and married. A few years later I come to a knocking at my door and there you were…all tiny, smiling and confused about everything. Hours later, your mother's dead body arrived. From then on, I took care of you and raised you as my own."

Red stared blankly at him, trying to comprehend the information she had received.

"Y…You said she was from another country…where?"

"I don't know."

"How could you possibly not know from all the time you spent with her!?"

He merely shrugged as he put on his hat, his bangs covering his face again.

"I need to go on a business trip again, would you like to come with me, dear?"

"All right."

Roughly half an hour later, Undertaker had packed what they would've needed and placed it inside the carriage outside of his shop. He then climbed in after Red had entered. The carriage then took off in the rain.

"London sure looks gloomier now than it was."

"It's peaceful though…" Red smiled.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the Phantomhive manor as the carriage pulled up front to it.

"What is thi-!"

She was then dragged out and placed a couple feet away from the carriage as Undertaker ran back into the moving contraption.

"Farewell, dear! I'll be back soon!"

The carriage rode off farther away, Red glared and threw one shoe in its direction.

"Adrian Crevan! Damn you!"

"Miss Red?"

Turning slowly around with her shoe in her hand, she saw Sebastian had just opened the door with a surprised look at her soaking wet figure.

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry to intrude, my uncle-"

"I'm well aware, he was supposed to attend the banquet being held tonight, but it seems he left you in his place. Do come inside, we wouldn't want you to catch a cold now."

Sighing, she smiled, "Thank you."

Upon leading her inside, he gave her a towel to help dry her off.

"I shall have Mey-Rin run you a warm bath then dress you. Finnian and Baldo are currently preparing this evening's dinner, and the young master is going over paperwork, so you needn't be worried about running into him until then."

Mey-Rin soon arrived and helped escort Red to a guest room's bathroom where a warm bath was ready. Blushing slightly from embarrassment, the younger female turned to the older.

"I can bathe myself, if that's quite all right, Mey-Rin. You can just wait outside with the outfit."

"Yes ma'am, yes." Mey-Rin nodded as she walked out and closed the door.

Red removed her clothes, setting them in a small basket that was beside the sink and got into the bath. Once finished with cleaning herself, she got out and pulled the plug and wrapped a towel around her figure. She then walked out to where Mey-Rin stood holding a gorgeous sapphire dress that had long sleeves with black lace at its edges.

"Mey-Rin…I can't wear that, it's far too expensive…"

"Oh nonsense! The young master would never mind, he never would!"

"…If you insist…but no corset…"

"Miss Red…"

"Mey-Rin I would rather walk out there in my undergarments than wear that monstrosity."

"No need for that display! No need!"

The two then got to work with putting on the dress, shoes, and makeup. The hair was put up into an updo.

"There you go! All finished, yes!"

Red stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, a solemn look crossed her face.

"What's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No, it's just…it reminds me of when I met Madam Red…"

"We miss the madam, too, yes…"

Smiling, she turned to the maid, "Well, that's enough sadness. Let's enjoy tonight, ok?"

"Yes!"

As soon as both females reached the main hall where people had arrived, Mey-Rin left to attend to her duties. Red looked around, feeling completely out of place with the other nobles. She then spotted a man in a brown suit standing all by himself, staring at the ground. Cautiously, she walked over to him and cleared her throat.

"Um…excuse me?" she asked softly.

Looking at her in surprise, he began to apologize, causing her to chuckle.

"Please calm down, it's quite all right. You looked just how I felt and I wanted to come over and say hello."

"I-It's wonderful to meet you, Miss…"

"Red. Just Red."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Red. My name is Arthur-"

A pair of people bumped into Red, causing her to stumble into Arthur.

"Oh, excuse m-…Ran Mao!?" Red exclaimed in joy as the emotionless woman pulled the young girl into a hug. "It's wonderful to see you again!"

Lau began to apologize to Arthur about his sister's rudeness, who apologized afterward, and began to explain his occupation. Arthur's face was slightly red due to Ran Mao's excessive clothing that revealed a lot of her body. Arthur stated his occupation was an occultist who did a bit of writing on the side. Red's eyes widened as she turned to the man.

"Wait! Don't tell me you're…Arthur Conan Doyle!?"

"Y-Yes…"

"I am a huge fan of your works!" Red spoke in an excited manner as she shook the writer's hand. "They always keep me on edge whenever I read them and go into a world where I can see the characters!"

"How very fine! Why, that makes you quite the professor!" Lau acknowledged.

"Nothing of the sort! I'm just an amateur, more like." Arthur shook his hands in denial. "I've never even had the honour of meeting the earl, and I don't understand in the slightest why I've been invited…"

"Who can say? I for one can never fathom what the moody earl may be thinking." The Chinese man replied, poking his sister's cheek.

"Eh!? Is he really that moo-"

"However…something amusing will come out of all this without a doubt…of that I'm quite sure."

"Eh?"

"Moreover, the earl has a staunch aversion to society and is renowned as a rare character who hardly shows himself. I think this might well be the first time he has ever welcomed guests to his home?"

"What sort of person is this earl!?"

"Now let me see…he's a very proud fellow, who typically wears an expression somewhere between sour and angry. And his eyepatch, which would not be amiss on a pirate, seems to have quite the story behind it, and…"

Arthur was currently panicking as a terrifying mental image of the noble appeared in his mind. A voice that held childish authority froze him in his spot.

"Why don't you leave your teasing of my guest at that?"

Everyone looked up to where the young noble stood, his butler standing off to the side behind him. Red had a nervous look on her face, remembering the last time from where she left.

 _Flashback_

" _Why the hell are part of your eyes glowing orange!?" Ciel yelled as he moved away from her._

" _C-Ciel…" Red reached out, only for her hand to be slapped away._

" _Don't touch me! Tell me what the hell are you!" he spoke in a cold, harsh voice._

 _Red stared at him, a small but noticeable pained look on her features for a moment before it went away. Her face held no emotion as she began to explain._

" _I am human, Ciel. The reason for this…part…of my eyes is because of how many times I have almost died."_

" _I don't understand."_

" _I knew you wouldn't. You see, I should have been dead LONG before the circus accident and Madam Red incident. William, as you know, is a grim reaper who have power over who lives and who dies. They own a 'pink bookmark', as they call it, which allows them to stop a person's current moment in their cinematic records and edit it. William has done it two times now for me. From the use of it more than once can cause side effects."_

" _Side effects?"_

" _Such as discoloration to eyes, strength to continue on even after large injury or wounds, a glimpse into a person's past upon hand contact, and…well the last one I'd rather not say because I know it won't happen."_

" _I'm sorry for slapping your hand…" Ciel said as he held the red head's hand, his thumb rubbing across her knuckles._

" _You didn't know and you don't like not knowing things. I can understand that." She smiled at him._

 _They both leaned against the wall, Red's head resting on Ciel's shoulders as he held her in an embrace, both staring at the wall in relaxation._

" _I have to leave out of London soon…"_

" _To the warehouse? I know. I would like to come, but my uncle will be arriving in a couple days." She then chuckled. "This has sure been one hell of a trip. I'll miss it."_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _Well, since I got hurt, Adrian won't let me do this kind of thing anymore no doubt. Life sure is strange, huh?"_

" _Indeed…" he mumbled, leaning down and kissing her._

 _Pulling back, she shook her head, "Ciel, this has to stop. If this keeps up, it will only get worse."_

" _I know…I just…"_

" _You just what, Ciel?"_

" _Nothing." He replied bitterly before getting up and moving away from her._

" _Why do you do that?"_

" _What?"_

" _You start to speak your feelings and then you shut people out again. What is wrong with that?"_

" _Nothing of your concern, Miss Red."_

" _Don't you use that formality with me."_

" _Why ever not? We're workers for a case and nothing more, correct?"_

 _She stared at him for a minute, trying to even her voice, then said, "We're friends, Ciel."_

" _Friends? Haven't you already known that I don't believe in such a thing?"_

 _Tears filled her eyes as she walked past him, not letting him see her face, and ran out the door. She was thankful she slept in the dress she wore the previous night. Even after Soma's worried shouts and Sebastian's confused look, she ignored them and ran. She ran all the way back to Undertaker's funeral parlor, slamming its door closed and running to her room, where she cried for hours until her father got home._

 _Flashback End_

Red was worried of how Ciel would react upon seeing her. Especially since he didn't see her as a friend.

"A…child?" Arthur wondered.

"Yes! That little boy is Earl Phantomhive!" Lau exclaimed.

"The 'little' is unnecessary!" Ciel shouted before clearing his throat. "I thank you for accepting my invitation on this occasion. I am the head of this household, Ciel Phantomhive."

As Red looked out the window, she could tell that this was going to be a dreadful evening.


	49. Chapter 48

The banquet had skimmed through its introductory of its guests and new guests that had arrived. George von Siemens, honorary board member of Bamberger Bank, arrived with Earl Charles Grey, who worked for Queen Victoria as her butler/guard. Karl Woodley, President of Woodley Company who were diamond polishers, showed himself as proud and knowledgeable of other nobles in society. Patrick Phelps, board member of trading division of Blue Star Line which was shipbuilding and shipping, he was a nervous wreck from being around the other members of the banquet especially Lau. Grimsby Keane, who was a stage director, came with Irene Diaz, a beautifully kind and talented opera singer. Arthur Conan Doyle, an occultist writer who was struggling with the writing part of his career but managed to have a few small mystery stories that made the daily newspaper. Now, Red had to introduce herself…

"G-Good evening." She stuttered. "M-My name is Red…Red Crevan. I come in place of-"

"Well then! That should be it for introductions, so what do you say to a toast!?" Earl Grey interrupted with a grin as he guided everyone over to a table with alcoholic beverages as music was played. "Why, English beer isn't bad at all!"

Looking around the room, Red noticed Arthur walk away, causing a frown to surface her face.

"Arth-" she was cut off again as her hand was grabbed by someone behind her. Turning around, she saw Ciel standing with a small blush on his face. She stood there in shock and nervousness as she waited for the younger teenager's next words.

"M…May I have this dance, Miss Red?" he asked hesitantly.

Smiling, she turned to face him fully and said, "I would love to, Earl Phantomhive."

Both teenagers got into position as the music of a waltz began to sound throughout the room. With hands in the right position, they began to dance.

"You've been practicing." Red spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"You noticed?" he rose an eyebrow.

"Considering that Sebastian told me you couldn't dance, yes I noticed."

Silence continued until a blushing Ciel said, "You look beautiful in that dress…"

"Thank you, I promise I won't let it get ruined and I'll pay if any damage comes to it."

"No need to fret so much over it, I would never mind."

"Heh, guess Mey-Rin was right about that." She chuckled.

Both moved in perfect sync, their eyes locked together in focus of the other. Both swayed back and forth around the dancing part of the large room, Ciel occasionally twirling the smiling girl. Both held hands as they moved side to side, moving in one direction. Sebastian stood with his violin, smirking as he taught his master the Viennese waltz well. Soon enough, they attracted the other guests to stare at the pair's dancing. Neither of the two noticed the crowd, both in their own world as they chatted. One with a smile and the other with an amused smirk. When the song was over, Ciel bowed and Red curtsied. They were surprised when the sound of applause from the others in the room. Red excused herself to rest and walked over to where Arthur sat glumly.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked, smiling kindly at the man who looked at her with surprise.

"N-No…go right ahead."

Nodding she sat down and sighed.

"This is my first time attending a banquet as fancy as this…"

"Really!?" Arthur exclaimed, his eyes round.

In response, she nodded.

"You seem the type of noble to attend these a lot considering how well you talk to others and your dancing."

Blushing slightly, she sheepishly replied, "Oh…well, actually I'm not a noble. I'm just an undertaker's daughter."

"Truly!? Then how-!"

"How can I socialize slightly well for these kinds of things? My uncle taught me how to dance, he's very good even though he's never invited to balls or such and it saddens him. I also believe that everyone should be treated with kindness…unless they wrong you."

"I see…You also seem to know the earl well."

"Earl Phantomhive? He's a very close friend of mine. He originally invited my uncle but he had business elsewhere so I came in his place."

"I see…"

"Anyways, enough about me. How are you doing Professor Doyle?"

"Just Arthur, please. And I'm doing…fine…I'm just…I've never been around high-class people and it's highly nerve-wrecking." He replied as he held his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. "I don't know why I was invited to this place…I'm starting to want to go home…"

Red rubbed his back, like she does for Ciel, to help ease his stress.

"There, there. It's all right…"

"May I sit with you both?" a voice asked.

"Yes." Both replied without even looking. "Of c-"

"M-My lord!?" Arthur exclaimed as Ciel sat next to Red who chuckled at the professor.

"Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes!" Arthur shouted from nervousness while Red nodded.

"Please do sit down, professor." The young boy gestured as he gave a fake smile.

"I am not yet in any position to be called 'professor', I assure you. I'm just Arthur."

"But I'd like to call you 'professor'? Do you still object…professor?"

"And that's my cue to walk away…" Red muttered as she stood up and smiled at the two males. "It was a pleasure, gentlemen, but I'm quite parched. Do excuse me."

She then walked away, leaving the two to talk, and headed for the banquet table. Sebastian gave a closed-eyed smile as he handed her a non-alcoholic drink.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Red. Are you enjoying the banquet?"

"Honestly, I'm on edge."

"Because you haven't talked to the master since that 'time'?" he smirked.

"N-No!" she blushed. "I feel as if something bad is going to happen here. To some of the people…to you as well…"

"And why worry about my being? You know what I am." He whispered, his eyes flashing fuchsia for a split second.

"Because I consider you a friend despite what you think."

"Your kindness still astounds me for your kind."

"Don't get used to it, **old man**." She joked, smirking, as she walked away, knowing she hit a nerve. She soon nearly bumped into Irene Diaz. "Oh my! I deeply apologize!"

"It's all right, dear. No harm is done!" Irene smiled, waving her hands in gesture. "I haven't seen you before, are you new to London?"

"No, ma'am. This is just my first time at a banquet."

"Really? But you're the cutest thing! I'm surprised you haven't been invited to so many already!"

Red began to blush at the older woman's compliment. Her eyes were wide as she reminded her of Madam Red.

"Dear! Why are you crying?" Irene asked in worry, dabbing away Red's tears with a silk handkerchief to not mess up her makeup.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of someone." The red head smiled. "She was a wonderful woman, you would have liked her."

"You're very sweet-" Irene was cut off by Georg von Siemens laying his hands on her. "Sir…please stop that…"

He only ignored her and continued with his actions.

"I've asked you to please stop that, sir!" she yelled, gaining everyone's attention. "You insist on laying your lecherous hands upon my person and I can't stand it anymore!"

"'hat was that?" the old man asked, drawing out his sentence in his drunken tone. "T'e one gaddin' 'bout in clothes like that's t'e one in t'e wrong!"

Red moved to stand in front of the woman, glaring as she said, "The way a woman dresses shouldn't matter on others' actions. You have a mind of your own to choose what you do and don't. Therefore, a pathetic old cretin like you should keep your hands to yourself!"

"Truth is, women like you wanna be touched, don'tcha? Stop playin' the innocent lil' lamb!" he said as he reached out and grabbed her in certain places.

"Get off of me!" Red shouted as Irene slapped him across his face.

"For shame!" she exclaimed.

"Why, you…" he growled angrily as he got up and rose his hand at the older woman.

The sound of a slap sounded in the room, following by a thud, Others looked to where Red was on the ground, a red handprint left on her face as a small line of blood trickled down the corner of her mouth. She then got up in front of Irene again and gave a chilling glare at him.

"How dare you!" she shouted.

Still in his drunken state, he threw his alcoholic drink at both women. Only for Ciel to be in the way, his figure now soaked of the liquid. Everyone stared with wide eyes and murmured.

"This is a banquet. Please do try to restrain yourselves and leave it at that for the evening."

"You dirty old codger! Don't you dare touch my woman as you please!" Grimsby Keane shouted as he threw a bottle of wine at Siemens.

Sebastian flipped in and grabbed the bottle, popped the cork, and landed on a ladder where he poured the drink into a tower of wineglasses.

"This is a fabled wine from purcari village in southeast Moldova." He said. "Please do enjoy it, ladies and gentlemen."

All the men rushed over to the tower, except for a few. Ciel dragged Red over to where Arthur was and looked at the mark on her face and took his handkerchief to wipe away the blood that was at the corner of her mouth.

Ciel was livid. Not only was Red grabbed by this drunkard, she was also hit by him. As he was fuming, he didn't notice Red place her hand on his shoulder. Looking at her, he saw the same beautiful smile that he always sees from her.

"I'm fine, I only bit my lip when I fell. There's no need to get mad over such a thing." She whispered, chuckling silently. A frown then surfaced onto her features. "Are you all right though?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You reek of alcohol now…"

"Sebastian shall take care of it."

She nodded as she moved back and went to Irene to make sure she was all right. Sebastian walked up to his master.

Placing the towel on his head, Sebastian asked, "Are you all right, young master?"

"Quite." His master replied, staring at something else.

It was silent for a few moments, until Sebastian looked at what had his master's attention until he saw a certain red-haired female who smiled at Irene who was worrying over her. Sighing, he looked to his master.

"Why don't you just apologize already? Surely, things would be less awkward between the two of you if you were friends again."

"That's the thing, Sebastian…I don't want us to be friends…"

"Oh my, has the young lord gone soft now?"

"Shut up." He whispered harshly as Red came back and sat beside Arthur.

"In any case…" Ciel continued before speaking in French. "Alors c'est ce que devient cette chemise empaillée d'un homme une fois que l'alcool est impliqué, hein? En le voyant comme ça, je dois dire que lui et la bouteille ne sont pas des étrangers. **(1** **st** **)** "

Red stared completely confused for a second before trying to decipher what he was saying in her head.

"Heh! Malgré tout, le voir incapable de s'auto-discipliner me fait penser soit à un imbécile complet, soit à un parfait éhonté. **(2** **nd** **)** " Sebastian replied.

Red soon began to become frustrated of how they were speaking too fast for her. She then scrunched up her face, trying her best to decipher it still. Ciel found this adorable when he looked at her.

"Il est frappé d'une maladie que même les médecins seraient sans espoir de guérir. **(3** **rd** **)** "

Arthur let out a chuckle as he knew what they were saying entirely. Red became even more frustrated with this and completely gave up. Ciel and Sebastian looked over at Arthur, said man was in shock with nervousness. Ciel lifted a finger against his lips as he smirked and gestured for him to keep quiet. Red turned her focus onto something else, fighting the blush that was surfacing onto her features.

Time past by until the clock struck at eleven at night. Loud snoring sounded after the chimes of the clock.

"Hm? Has Lord Siemens fallen asleep?"

"Yes, so it would seem…" Patrick Phelps said.

"Sebastian. Take him to his room. I'll be retiring myself." Ciel ordered before addressing everyone. "Forgive me, I will be taking my leave now as well."

"Oh? Lord earl, off to bed already? Where has Miss Red gone?" 

"It's rather past bedtime for a child such as I. Please stay and enjoy yourselves at your leisure, everyone. Miss Red said she wished to see the library."

And with that, he left the room with his butler behind him carrying the guest.

"You become a child only when it is convenient." The demonic butler stated.

"Hold your tongue." Ciel glared before shooing his butler away. He then made his way in the direction of the library.

Upon entering the room, Ciel watched as Red read a book on the couch in front of the fireplace with a soft smile. He walked towards her as the door closed by itself, catching the girl's attention.

"Oh, hello Earl Phantomhive. How are-"

"Spare me the formalities, Red." He cut her off as he stood in front of her sitting figure.

"Very well." She then closed her book and rose a single eyebrow. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here…to apologize about what happened some time ago…I should have thought of your feelings to what I said and worded my sentences better."

"I understand. But you told me we were friends and it hurt when you said we weren't."

"That's the thing I should've worded better. I don't want us to be…just friends…I want-"

"Something more. I'm aware of that now, Ciel. You already know we can't."

Ciel began to grow more and more frustrated with the whole situation until he was pulled down and in Red's embrace.

"Maybe in another lifetime, Ciel. For now, we are only friends."

He hugged her tightly before pulling back and facing her. Their lips were inches apart as Ciel leaned forward. The sound of knocking cut Ciel off with his actions, making him jump up. Sebastian then walked in and gave a closed-eyed smile as he faced both teenagers.

"Ah, there you are, young master. It's time for you to rest, come along."

"Alright, Sebastian." Ciel grumbled as he followed his butler out the door.

When both males left, Red let out a chuckle before picking up her book then groaning. She had completely lost her place in it.

Hours had passed and the manor was silent until the sound of a blood-curdling scream echoed off the walls. As soon as Red arrived to where everyone was, Sebastian had kicked down the door to Georg von Siemens' room. Everyone stared in horror as lightning struck and lit the room to reveal the old man who was lifeless in a chair in front of the fireplace. Phelps fainted at the sight of blood on the man's torso. Arthur inspected the body before looking at everyone with a grim look on his face.

"He's dead…"

 **Ciel and Red's Viennese Waltz ( watch?v=gD_gPkyO9Vg)**

 **1st: "So that's what becomes of that stuffed shirt of a man once liquor's involved, eh? Seeing him like this, I'd have to say he and the bottle are no strangers."** **  
** **2nd: "Even so, seeing him incapable of self-discipline makes me think him either an utter fool or perfectly shameless."** **  
** **3rd: "He is stricken with an illness that even the doctors would be hopeless to cure."**


	50. Chapter 49

Everyone was in complete shock and fright from the news they just heard come from Arthur's mouth.

"What!?" Woodley shouted while attending to Phelps who had fainted.

"No…" Irene mumbled, covering her mouth while shaking in terror. Her lover stood in a mild state of shock.

Grey was narrowing his eyes in suspicion at the scene. Sebastian, Lau and Ran-Mao looked indifferent to the situation. Mey-Rin was shaking in shock. Red soon began to hyperventilate, not accessing the situation for her mind to handle. Bard and Finny soon ran in.

"What was with that voice jus-Whoa!" Bard yelled as Finny ran to Red's side to help calm her down.

"I-Is this man dead!?" Finny exclaimed as he pulled the red-head into a hug, making her face away the body.

"Yes…" Arthur nodded. "The haemorrhage from the chest wound was most likely fatal. I can't be certain because of how dark it is, but-"

"I-Isn't this room getting warmer?" Red stuttered, swaying slightly.

"Thought I was the only one, too. Is it?" Bard rose an eyebrow at Sebastian.

"Yes, it is." Said butler replied. "I had heated up the room in advance, but perhaps he felt a chill."

"I say, what on earth is the meaning of all this racket?" Ciel murmured, still half asleep, as he walked in.

"Young master." Sebastian acknowledged.

"Lord Siemens…!" the young earl exclaimed, noticing the dead body, before casting his narrowed eye over at his butler.

"I-In any case, let's just leave things untouched as they are until the Yard gets here-"

"No." Red interrupted, finally calming herself down before turning to everyone. "We should move the corpse right away before the decomposition starts to settle in on the body. Flesh rots faster than you might think. Even if the fire is out now, the corpse will start its process if kept by the hearth."

"Flesh…rots…you say…" Irene swayed, feeling an oncoming sickness.

"Irene!" Grimsby exclaimed as he caught her.

"She's right." Arthur agreed, standing up. "I also believe that we should place the corpse in a cool, dark place until the experts can examine it."

"Then let us relocate him to the cellar until the gentlemen of the Yard arrive. Finny, bring us a cot." Sebastian ordered.

After leading Red to sit on an extra chair, Finny took off to complete his orders. Once arriving back, both him and Bard covered the body with a white sheet and placed on the cot then carried it out.

"But that won't be anytime soon, now will it?" Lau wondered aloud as he wandered to the window and moved part of the curtain. "I mean, have you seen this storm…?"

"But that means we can't leave this place either, doesn't it?" Woodley exclaimed.

"You just realized this?" Red muttered boredly, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Anyway, it's fine. We all planned to stay the night anyway." Lau shrugged.

"It's far from fine! A murder was just committed here-"

"Indeed. Right now, this manor is truly an isolated island in the middle of nowhere. Therefore, it's highly likely that the murderer is still inside the manor or within the grounds."

The guests began to murmur with each other.

"Or perhaps I should say…" Charles Grey said as he narrowed his eyes at everyone. "…thinking it through logically, the murderer is one of us?"

Many gasps and exclamations of "what!?" sounded throughout the whole room.

"Why must it be one of us!? What kind of sick joke is that!?" Grimsby yelled.

"Y-Yes, that's right!" Woodley shouted as well.

"First off," Arthur started as he got on his knees next to an unconscious Phelps and used his jacket to create a pillow for him. "the majority of us have just met one another, and…"

"Ah!" Irene's eyes widened in realization of something.

"Miss Diaz?" Sebastian questioned.

"When we arrived at the door to this room, it was locked, wasn't it?"

"Now that you mention it, you're right, miss. It was." Mey-Rin confirmed.

"Then someone could have entered the room from a window, and after locking the door to stall for time, escaped the same way they came, couldn't they?"

"But wouldn't you expect there to be footprints if someone came in from out of this downpour? And let's not forget, this room is on the second floor. The window's locked too." Charles Grey motioned.

"Then somebody locked the door from the corridor and then ran off after all…" Grimsby muttered to himself.

"That is impossible." Sebastian spoke up as he held a key. "The keys in this manor all belong to warded locks from when the manor was first built. The keys themselves are of very complicated make, so without a master locksmith on hand, duplicating them is impossible. Moreover, the keys are stored in a locked storage cabinet, over which I, the butler, stand guard, so no one can take the keys out as they please. In addition to the warded lock, the doors are also fitted with a latch on the inside for convenience's sake, so they may be locked from within. In a situation where the keys cannot be removed from the cabinet, it is only possible to lock the doors from inside."

"In other words, we're looking at a locked-room murder." Red stated.

"That's not possible…this isn't some novel!" Woodley remarked.

"Indeed. You'd never hear the end of it from the public if an unsophisticated locked-room drama like this was ever published." Ciel said as he yawned, Red finding it adorable before directing her attention to the others.

"Eh?" was all Woodley said.

"Aren't you of the same opinion, Red, Professor?"

"Huh?" both said before their eyes went round.

"Now I see!" she said.

"Yes, it is possible if you use that." Arthur confirmed.

"What do you mean?" Lau asked.

"Needle and thread." Red and Ciel said at the same time.

"A needle….and thread?" the other guests mumbled, confused.

"As Sebastian mentioned, this door can only be locked from the inside." Ciel elaborated as Red walked over to the door to inspect it. "However, you can easily lock it from the outside with needle and thread. It goes like this. First you jam the threaded needle by the raised latch to fix it. Then you leave the room, having pulled the thread under the door. Last, if you tug on the thread carefully so it doesn't break and dislodge the needle, the latch will fall, thereby locking the door! If you retrieve the needle and thread from beneath the door just so, you leave behind no proof. And disposing of a needle and thread is easy enough."

As Ciel continued to explain more, the guests grew aware that anybody could have done the trick and murdered the man. Red was unable to find any traces of the needle, so she stood back up and walked to where everyone was standing.

"We did no such thing! It must have been somebody else!" Grimsby shouted, pulling Irene to him in a protective manner.

"It wasn't me either!" Woodley added. "You're the most suspicious one among us! You were quarreling with the lord at the banquet!"

"Don't falsely accuse me, old man! Who'd murder a man over such a trivial thing! Besides, you-"

"Shut it, will you!?" Red yelled, highly irritated, drawing attention from everyone. "Of course, Mr. Grimsby would never do such a thing. Now, don't go around accusing everyone, you git. Let's gather everyone's alibis so we can form out a suspect list."

"Quite right." Lau agreed before turning to everyone. "Now, Lord Siemens was murdered after he retired to his room…or to put it more accurately, he was killed after he rang the bell for the servants and before master butler and company arrived at his door. Thus you only need have an alibi for that time frame."

"Irene and I were in the billiard room." Grimsby stated.

"Yes." Irene nodded.

"I was there too." Charles said, raising his hand.

"I as well. And Mister Phelps too." Arthur confirmed. "After Lord Siemens went to bed and until the commotion occurred, we were all in the billiard room. None of us left the room in that time."

"What were you two doing?" Ciel asked the Chinese pair.

"Hm? We were drinking in the lounge with Mister Woodley. Right, Ran-Mao?" Lau said, his sister nodding.

"Yes! We were together until the racket began." Woodley nodded. "And I believe we had master butler bring us some more liquor after midnight because we ran out of drinks?"

"Yes, I brought that over around ten after midnight." Sebastian confirmed.

"W-We servants were cleaning up, all five of us, we were!" Mey-Rin waved her hands as the other two servants nodded.

"To begin with, we didn't even know which room Siemens was staying in! It would take ages to find him in this huge manor, am I right!?" Grimsby questioned.

"Which leaves…" Grey started as everyone looked over to the two teenagers in the room, both having wide eyes.

"Forgive my insolence, Lord Earl, but what were you doing at that time? You, as well, Miss Red?"

"I was in the library reading." Red stated.

"I am indeed the only one without an alibi, but I had no reason to murder his lordship. Red is completely innocent, too." Ciel spoke proudly.

"Eh, really?" Grey smirked, crossing his arms.

"…What is it?" his eyes narrowed.

"You can't say you had no reason with absolute certainty. The reason for which one or two people murders another is typically inconceivable to other folk." Lau explained. "People will never be able to understand another's mind, regardless of how much research genius scholars collect on the subject. Besides…"

As Lau continued on with his talk of how Funtom might have had disputes over documents and the sort, Red began to wonder all kinds of possibilities of who could have been the murderer. Her thoughts were interrupted by her friend.

"Are you implying that my Funtom is defaulting? What utter drivel!"

"It is possible. In this day and age, any large company can disappear overnight."

"P-Please wait! I don't quite get the complicated stuff, but…but! Young master would never do such a-!"

"Finny…" Red said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "It's fine, calm down."

Finny looked at the ground as he stepped back with a sad look on his face.

"…What I want is a guarantee." Grey stated.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Red cursed, glaring at the pale butler.

"A guarantee that we'll be able to make it out of here alive."

"What the hell does THAT mean!? Neither of us are the killer! You must be mad if you think either he or I could have pulled something such as this off-"

"What happens if all our lips are forcibly sealed before the storm ends?" a flash of lightning appeared outside the window as Grey spoke these words.

The guests began to murmur again until Lau spoke up.

"Then what about we confine them? Y'know, lock them up!"

"Lock them up!? Our young master and Miss Red!?" the servants exclaimed.

"'Cos I'm sooo scared!"

Sebastian frowned as he looked at his master and the red head. His master sighed as Red looked at the ground in defeat.

"If that will satisfy you, then do it." Ciel said.

"His lordship's room won't work. An aristocrat's quarters usually have some secret means of escape. My place has them too!"

"Then how about we keep watch over the young master while seeing to you-" Sebastian suggested before he was interrupted by Lau.

"That won't do either. 'Cos you lot might let the earl and young lady get away, hm?"

"So I believe the best alternative is to have one of the guests stay with his lordship and the miss and keep an eye on them." Grey offered.

"You can count me out! There's no way I can leave Irene alone!" Grimsby shouted.

"I-I don't want to myself!" Woodley added.

"Me too. I can't even bear to think about it!" Lau agreed as his sister nodded.

"I don't want to do it either, but someone's got to-" Grey started but was cut off by sight of Arthur.

"And so, it's in your hands, professor!" Lau exclaimed, patting Arthur's shoulder.

"Huh? Eeh!?" was all Arthur let out in shock.

"Make sure you keep a close watch on the two so they don't run off now!"

"N-No, this can't be!"

"Oh yes. I have something useful loaded on my carriage." Grey said as he looked to Bard and Finny and ordered, "You there. Will you go get it for me?"

"Then we'll break up for the night." Ciel confirmed. "Sebastian. Show everyone to their rooms."

"As you wish, sir." Said butler bowed. "Now then, I shall take you to your rooms, ladies and gentlemen. If you will kindly follow me this way…"

Red was currently in a bathroom in a random hallway with Mey-Rin to keep watch as she got dressed for bed. Once finished, she was led to Ciel's room. Upon arriving at the door, she knocked and Mey-Rin walked away bidding her goodnight. Sebastian soon opened the door, allowing her inside. Arthur was holding his head in a distressed manner while Ciel stared at the wall in boredom. Both males had one link of a long chain on each other's wrists that was mainly hidden under the bed. Arthur had another chain cuff on his other wrist. Sebastian led her over to his master where he picked up the other cuff of the chain and locked it onto her wrist. Looking at the two males that sat on the bed, she reached over Ciel, much to his distress, and grabbed a random pillow in between them. She then grabbed a random blanket that sat at the foot of the bed and laid on the ground.

"M-Miss Red?!" Arthur asked in worry.

"I'll be fine, you two can have the bed. The floor's comfy, anyway."

"Nonsense, you idiot, you're going to hurt your spine." Ciel said, slightly irritated.

"No. You're just jealous because the floor chose me instead of you."

"Are you that daft?"

"No, I'm comfy."

She then snuggled more into the blanket she had before she felt arms under her figure, causing her to squirm.

"Put me down!"

"All right." Ciel said as he set her on the bed then laid down beside her.

"Then I bid you good night, sir." Sebastian bowed then blew out the candles beside the bed. He then exited the room and closed the door.

All three couldn't sleep. Arthur was fidgeting due to nervousness of the whole situation, Red was in deep thought as she stared at the ceiling, and Ciel was staring at Red. He never wanted her in this situation, yet here she was. Sighing, he cleared his throat.

"Professor, Red."

"Yes?" Arthur answered tiredly while Red looked at Ciel.

"I apologise for getting you involved in all this. I bet sharing a bed with murderers makes it rather hard to sleep even when one should be sleeping, eh?"

"N-Not at all…um…do you keep your eyepatch on even when you're sleeping, my lord?"

"Eh? Oh, yes."

The bed creaked as Arthur sat up, reached his hand out and said, "I may be meddling, but you ought to let your eye air out when you go to bed at least. It would encourage healing as well-"

A slap sounded throughout the room as Ciel stared at the man with a wide eye, Arthur only stared at the boy, who was shaking, in worry.

"Ciel…" Red spoke as she reached up and held his hand, causing him to calm down somewhat. "It's all right…"

Once he calmed down, he spoke again, "This injury…I sustained it from the time I lost my family, so it's not something I really want to see."

"Please forgive me for being ignorant of the circumstances!"

Ciel merely chuckled as he laid on his pillow, staring at Red.

"That reminds me…I wonder when it last was…that I slept beside somebody just like this…"

Red's face immediately turned a bright red and she was thankful that Arthur couldn't see her face but Ciel's.

"On a stormy night like this one…when I was little, I think. Yes, that night when I, afraid of the thunder, crept into my parents' bed might've been the last…now I have no one…"

A hand was gently placed on Ciel's forehead. Looking up, he expected to see it belong to Red, but was surprised to find Arthur being the one the hand belonged to.

"Professor?"

Pulling his hand back, Arthur became flustered.

"S-S-S-S-Sorry! I-I-I-I'm one of ten siblings, and I have a younger brother about your age, my lord, so I couldn't help it!"

"A younger brother…" Ciel mumbled.

"Um! I was by no means making a mockery of you…"

"Heh, let us sleep, professor."

Ciel then got under the covers and pulled Red into an embrace, which she snuggled into.

"Yes…" Arthur mumbled.

"Goodnight." Ciel gave a soft-expression look at the man before closing his eye.

"Goodnight…" Arthur whispered before falling asleep.

Opening her eyes, Red whispered in Ciel's ear, "You are never alone, Ciel. I will always be there for you if you ever need me. Just ask."

She then placed a kiss on his forehead before snuggling closer to him and falling asleep. What none of them noticed was a dark figure looming over the bed, staring directly at where Red was.


	51. Chapter 50

Red was in deep thought as she stared at Ciel's sleeping face, feeling both frustrated and upset. Not long ago, Sebastian arrived back in the room and had given Ciel a different pillow and teased him about acting like a child. He also asked Arthur to take care of both Ciel and her, this is what started her frustration. She felt upset due to something could have possibly happened to Sebastian. Despite him being a demon, she saw him as a friend.

Hearing a sigh and a shift on the bed, she looked over to see Arthur was finally asleep. Looking back to the earl that was clinging onto her, she sighed softly before sitting up, her waist being held on by him still. Pushing his hair out of his face, she asked herself one question.

"Why did it have to be you?"

She failed to notice a figure stand up behind her on the side of the bed, where Arthur laid, as it came closer to her until she felt hands cover her mouth and eyes.

It was near reaching noon when Arthur was awoken by the sound of the earl's voice.

"Professor. Professor, please wake up."

"MWHA! Good morning!" Arthur shouted as he sat up.

"Professor. Something isn't right with the manor."

"Eh?"

"Sebastian should've come to wake me a long time ago, but he has not come yet. Not to mention the fact that Red isn't here."

Arthur's eyes grew wide as different scenarios played through his mind until a knock sounded at the door.

"Pardon me, sir." An old saddened voice spoke up before Tanaka walked in and bowed. "Please forgive me for my untoward lateness."

"Tanaka…" Ciel mumbled before a serious look crossed his face. "Where is Sebastian?"

Both Arthur and Ciel were running until they heard voices coming from the room the previous murder took in. Upon arrival, Ciel and Arthur stared in horror at the sight of Sebastian's lifeless body in front of them, a fireplace poker sticking out of his chest.

"Se…bas…tia…n?" was all Ciel let out before he wobbled toward the body.

"N-No, stop! Young master, you must not enter, not at all!" Mey-Rin shouted as she grabbed her master and tried to pull him back.

"Let me go!"

"No, young master!" Finny shouted as he tried to help Mey-Rin.

"Stay back!" Ciel shouted as he slapped their hands away. "Don't you dare order your master around!"

"Young master…!" Finny let out as both he and Mey-Rin began to cry.

Stepping to where he hovered over the body, Ciel stared before he spoke up.

"Sebastian, how much longer are you going to keep up this childish prank? Once again, I can't imagine the floor makes for comfortable slumber. Just how much longer do you intend to feign sleep, hm?"

Silence passed throughout the room.

"Young master." Bard spoke with grim.

Ciel then stomped on his butler's corpse on the chest.

"Can you not hear me, Sebastian? I'm telling you to get up." Gritting his teeth after a moment of silence, he yanked the fireplace poker out from his butler's chest. "Why, you…"

"My lord…!" Arthur exclaimed.

Grabbing the collar of Sebastian's shirt, Ciel shook him as he shouted, "Sebastian! You get up right now, you hear me!? I command you!"

He then proceeded to slap his butler across the face as the other guests looked at him with pity.

"Did you fail to hear my command!? Who in the name of hell gave you permission to die!? I'll never forgive you for this, Sebastian! Open your damn-!"

His hand was caught by Bard before he could slap his butler again.

"Young master." Bard started with the same grim tone in his voice. "Please stop. We can't take any more of this. He…He's already dead."

Ciel stared at the corpse with a wide eye as Bard stared at the ground in misery.

"This…must be some kind of joke, right? Are you…really dead? Sebastian. You, my butler…you…and you alone, who-…who promised you would stay at my side until the very end-…"

"The corpse will rot if we leave it here, so it would be a good idea to move it quickly." Grey stated.

"Yeah…" Bard agreed,

"Come on…young master." Mey-Rin grabbed her master, trying to move him away from the body.

"No! Let me go! Don't leave me behind, Sebastian! Sebastian!"

"Young master!"

"I command you." Ciel shouted as he reached on his butler's tailcoat and ripped off a pin. "I command you…! I command you!"

Sebastian's body was then carried out by Bard, following Grey. Ciel straightened himself when his eye widened in realization of something.

"Red…"

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Red!"

With that, Ciel took off out of the room, leaving the others confused until Finny understood.

"Miss Red!" Finny exclaimed, the others now understanding as they followed after the young earl.

Ciel all the way back to the room he stayed in and noticed something down the other way of the hallway. Speeding towards it, he looked down and saw part of the carpet stained red in a thin trail and a necklace some ways from it. Inspecting the necklace closer, he recognized it to be the one Red never takes off. As soon as the others caught up, Ciel took off again with the necklace and followed the trail. It was only a few minutes before he arrived at a door where the trail stopped. Everyone had now caught up and stared at the door, fearing for what was behind it. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Ciel opened the door to reveal the library. The group slowly entered the room, being wary of their surroundings. Everyone nearly jumped at the sound of Finny's voice.

"No…" he said softly before a strangled sob came out afterward as he fell to his knees. "No!"

Everyone moved to where he was and saw Red's body. Her eyes were closed as blood trickled down the corner of her mouth and on the side of her head. Finny was being held by a crying Mey-Rin as he sobbed. The others looked at the body with sadness, tears forming in Irene's eyes as she held onto Grimsby. Ciel walked slowly over to his friend's body and got on his knees. Picking her up gently, he held her in his arms with tears in his eyes.

"Not you, too…" he mumbled.

As the other guests looked on with sadness, Lau spoke up, only being paid attention by Arthur.

"Committing these last two murders would have been impossible for the confined earl, hmm?" a smirk surfaced on the Chinese man's face as Arthur's eyes widened. "This is all turning out to be very amusing indeed."


	52. Chapter 51

"What on earth is going on in this manor!?" Grimsby demanded, holding onto a crying Irene. "Three people have been murdered in the space of one night!"

Arthur stared at the young earl, who was still holding onto the lifeless red head, with a grim expression. The other guests shared a look of pity at the young teenager.

"A-And they were killed in such a…" Irene trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Tell me about it. Runnin' him through with a fireplace poker and how young the little lady…was just too much, man." Bard, who had recently returned, muttered as he covered his face with one hand.

Arthur kneeled in front of Ciel, inspecting Red. His eyes widened when noticing something. Moving her hair away from part of her head, he revealed a small wound.

"There are signs of trauma to the head, she may have been facing away the moment something had hit her… her wrist shows signs of the cuff from the chain the previous night had been forcefully pulled off, hence the bruise…and the cut from yesterday evening from when she was slapped was opened up again." Arthur elaborated as he picked up the bottle that was to the side and inspected it. "No labels or scent…I don't see any other injuries on the body, maybe she was poisoned? Let's check the butler's body."

Everyone trailed out of the room except for Ciel and Tanaka. Arthur looked back at the two in question before the young lord spoke up.

"Is…is it all right if I stay here at the moment with her? Tanaka here can keep watch."

Looking between the two, Arthur nodded in understanding and left, following everyone else to Sebastian's body.

"Tanaka." Ciel spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Yes, sir."

"Sebastian is dead. You are my butler from this day forth. I entrust you with the management of the manor and the supervision of the servants…and this pin too…I return to your keeping."

Holding out his hand, Ciel showed the older man the pin that was on Sebastian's tailcoat. A tiny smile surfaced its way onto Tanaka's face.

"The pin of head butler…this does bring back memories. Will an old man like me be equal to the duties, I wonder?"

"You need only do it until a replacement arrives."

"As you wish, sir. I shall by all means accept it."

Gently, he took the pin and placed it in the same spot of his coat just like Sebastian had then bowed to his master before heading towards the door. Once opening it, he stopped and looked at his master with a solemn expression.

"I know how much that girl meant to you, sir. It was just like how your father looked at your mother…despite what many would say about him, he thought he would have never found another woman like her. I believe you are the same. Do take care. Once you are finished here, do head back to the previous room you were in and get changed. You will catch cold if you're dressed like that."

Giving a slight fake smile, Ciel responded with, "You are strict as usual, old man."

He nodded his head and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Ciel looked down at the lifeless body of his friend that he was still holding onto, her necklace in his hand. A small grim expression took over his features as he whispered.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way…"

He kissed her gently before picking her up and carrying her out of the room. Finny saw his master on the other side of the hallway with Red in his arms. Walking over to him with the same sad expression, he took the girl out of his master's arms and walked away to where the other two bodies were kept. Ciel stared after the two, his hand clutching her necklace as he watched them disappear around the corner.

The meal for breakfast was silent, everyone stared at their plate. The events from that morning still fresh in their mind.

"It's a great help that he took care of the meals in advance." Ciel said as everyone was silent, Arthur staring at the young boy in worry.

"Smells yummy! Let's eat!" Grey exclaimed with a too happy expression on his face. "I didn't eat this morning, so I'm famished."

And with that, everyone began to eat. Well…almost everyone. Irene was playing around with her food with a sad expression rather than eating. Noticing her behavior, Grimsby spoke up.

"What's wrong, Irene? You've barely touched your plate!"

"I'm sorry." She started, covering her mouth with her napkin. "I don't have much of an appetite…"

Grey perked up at this and pointed his fork at her.

"Hey, if that's gonna go to waste, can I help myself to it?"

"Yes. Here yo…" Irene started before being interrupted by Grey.

"Not yours…but the one next to you."

"Eh?" she then turned to the seat beside her, which was empty. "Oh… you are right. There is an extra place here. Did the chef prepare one too many?"

"The one who prepared breakfast was Sebastian. He would never get the number of place settings wrong." Ciel stated.

"Eh? Then whose is it?"

"Everyone is present and-oh! Mister Phelps is missing." Lau spoke up.

"You're right. I failed to notice because he doesn't have much of a presence." Woodley chuckled. "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him all morning. It seems he's really sleeping in!"

Arthur had another grim expression on his face as he stared at the empty chair. He then stood up so quickly, the tableware clattered.

"If I may!" he spoke urgently. "What do you say…we go look…in the earl's bedroom?"

Everyone had a serious look as some of the guests murmured. Ciel then stood up, placing his napkin to the side.

"I'll show you the way." He nodded.

Everyone rushed out of the dining room and up the stairs, going down one of the hallways.

"Turn right there!" Ciel shouted to Arthur.

A pair of doors came up as everyone caught up to Arthur.

"Mister Phelps! Mister Phelps, please respond if you're there!" Arthur spoke in a panicked tone as he banged on the door. When he stopped, he was met with only the sound of silence. Alarmed, he tried opening the door, only to find it locked. "The lock, it's-! My lord! Where is the key?"

"I don't know." Ciel shook his head.

"Eh!?"

"Sebastian is the keeper of the key to my room, and only he knows where it is stored. Now that he's dead, even I couldn't tell you where to find it…"

"Please stand back, young master! I'll-!" Finny started but was interrupted by an annoyed voice.

"Move."

In a flurry of motion, Finny shielded his master as both he and Arthur ducked down. The door being split open by a sword. Finny and Arthur had terrified looks on their face, Ciel's was turning blue due to Finny's strength cutting off any air for him.

"Let's take care of this quick, okay?" the same annoyed voice spoke, turning out to be Grey with a plate in one hand and a fork in his mouth. "I haven't had my dessert yet."

Everyone rushed into the room and headed to the door that led to the bedroom itself. Arthur slammed it open, still in a panicked state.

"Mister Phelps!" he shouted before feeling something coming into contact with his foot. Looking down, he saw a hand clutching onto a blanket. Following the hand to the body, he saw the lifeless body of Patrick Phelps. The horrified and pained expression still on the corpse's face, drool coming out of the mouth. **(Ew.)**

"Mister Phelps!" Arthur yelled.

The rain came down harder on the window as a white owl soared away from the Phantomhive manor, letting out a screech into the night as some of its feathers fell off of its wings and fell towards the earth into a puddle next to muddy footprints.


	53. Chapter 52

_**Red's POV**_

 _Everything was dark and cold. I'm not sure how long I've been here but the silence is awful. I've been walking since I woke up to this place but I've gotten nowhere. Growling out of frustration, a few curses came out until I lost it._

" _This is pointless! I have been wandering for who knows how long and I've come to nothing! I'm done! If nothing happ-!" I was then cut off by a book hitting me straight in the face. "What the_ _ **~CENSORSHIP~**_ _!?"_

 _Looking at the book, I saw it was old looking and looked as if it'll fall apart. Opening it up to the first page, I got confused by the six words printed on it: All your questions shall be answered. Turning to the next page, I saw only two words: Look up._

 _Looking up, my eyes widened at the sight of someone I'd never expect to see in my entire life._

" _Mother…?" I questioned carefully. Just because this woman claims to be my mother, doesn't mean it could be true. People are known to lie after all._

" _Yes, my little one." She smiled softly._

" _How are you here? Where is here?"_

" _We are in a place similar to the in-between. It's where humans are known to pass into different places where they die. I'm here as a guidance for you."_

" _Does…does that mean I'm…"_

" _No, not yet. But from what you drank, you could be. It's your choice."_

" _Uncle Adrian told me about you."_

" _So I've witnessed. He's become quite the father figure." She chuckled softly._

" _He sure is." I smiled at her before I frowned. "Mother…what did you do to…to be considered as treason…"_

 _She grew silent for a few moments, staring at the empty space around us. Finally, she turned to me and began to speak._

" _I was part of the Aristocrats of Evil, just as Adrian said…but after the time I departed…I went home, back to my country…to your grandparents and other relatives."_

" _Your country? My relatives?"_

" _Ireland. I was born there as were you before I took you away to England. You had one uncle and one cousin." She frowned more as she continued. "Both from your father's side."_

" _My father? Is he-"_

" _Yes, he's alive. But he didn't want you when you were born. He wanted an heir to his estate and wanted a son. I refused to get rid of you, it led him to threatening both of us. When I still refused, he paid his brother and some other men to "attempt" to kill the queen. He put the blame on me and your grandparents, which led to the treason."_

" _My grandparents…are they here?"_

 _She looked at me with a look of sadness and I knew then, they were both gone._

" _How?" I asked, trying to not become emotional._

" _They helped me escape…but they weren't so lucky…"_

" _Of all places…you went to London…you could've lived, I could've had a mother! Why did you do it!?"_

" _I'd rather you live without me than live a life of always running."_

 _I felt tears start to prick at my eyes, making me wipe them away._

" _Do you have any idea what it was like to live without a mother? To have no one to talk to, to not teach you anything other women would do, and…to live without a warm embrace of one?"_

" _I'm sorry…"_

" _Sorry? You're sorry? Sorry doesn't fix everything, mother. I lived with someone that always cared for me but would just up and leave for a week or even a month with no word to let me know they're alive, they're all right, or if they are even coming back! I lived with almost dying twice, now three times and suffering from a side effect that might change who I am! Are you happy with that!? Are you!?" I dropped to my knees as the tears finally came out. "How could you do that?"_

 _It was silent for a few moments until I felt arms wrap around me in an embrace._

" _Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." She spoke softly, petting my hair. "Please forgive me…"_

 _I cried more, burying my face into her shoulder. She continued to comfort me as we sat in the empty space that was around us._

" _Can this be the part where things start getting better?" I joked half-heartedly._

 _A sad chuckle came from her lips as she pulled back, wiping away the remaining tears on my face._

" _You must choose now whether you'll go back or move forward. I won't be here again, but you'll see me again when you move forward."_

 _I wanted to go with her…but…what about Ciel?_

" _I see your mind is already made up." She stated as she smiled sadly. "Do take care of him, his parents are worried enough as someone dead can get."_

" _Maybe the next time, Mother."_

 _She smiled as she pulled me into a hug._

" _I'll always love you, never forget that." She said softly as she placed a kiss on my forehead before everything went white._


	54. Chapter 53

_**Third POV**_

"What do you mean?" Grimsby asked Lau after he had suggested if one of the guests were the guilty party.

"There's nothing to it! I meant exactly what I just said."

"If the murderer isn't here among us, where are you saying he is?" Grey asked.

"For instance, he arrived before the storm and is hiding outside…something like that?" Irene guessed.

"Even so, would it not be impossible for him to enter a locked room or come in out of the storm to wander about the manor without leaving footprints?" Ciel questioned.

"What if there exists a thirteenth person who can make the impossible possible?" Lau suggested.

"Rubbish!" Woodley exclaimed. "That could never be!"

"Never, you say? In this world, it's absolutes like 'never' that can never be. If someone who negates that absolute is lurking in this castle and is waiting for the ideal moment in which to target our lives…he may already be closer than we think. That thirteenth guest who ought not to exist-"

"Excuse me?" a feminine voice sounded behind everyone, causing them to either jump in their seat or let out a sound of surprise.

Looking behind them, everyone's eyes widened to see Red standing there, looking sickly as the remaining injuries on her stayed the same.

"What's wrong? It's almost like you've seen a ghost…"


	55. Chapter 54

"Dear!" Irene yelled as she practically tackled the younger girl into a hug, crying all over again. "We…We thought you were gone, but you're here! I'm so happy!"

"M-Miss Diaz!" Red exclaimed. "Please don't cry, I'm all right!"

Grimsby pulled Irene away to help calm her down, but he smiled at the young girl before walking away.

"Ah! Miss Red! So wonderful to see you, we nearly thought you were gone for good there!" Lau smiled cluelessly.

"You wouldn't have noticed anyway, you clueless idiot." Red chuckled.

Feeling something placed over her shoulders, she looked to see Ciel had wrapped a blanket around her.

"What's this for?" she whispered to him.

"You're still in your nightgown." He whispered back, causing her to turn a little bit red from embarrassment.

Turning to the others, she bowed as she said, "I apologise for interrupting your conversation."

"It's all right, dear. But you should go and rest, you don't look too well." Irene spoke with worry in her voice.

"I'll escort her to her room." Ciel stated as he walked out, gently pulling Red with him.

It was silent between the two of them as they made their way down the hallways. When arriving at a guest room for Red, Ciel looked around for a new nightgown for her as she went to take a bath. When he found a nightgown that would fit her, he knocked on the bathroom door. Instead of saying a reply, Red poked her head out of the door.

"Yes?"

"Here," he said handing the clothing to her. "It should fit you."

"Thank you." She nodded, taking the clothing and ducking back into the bathroom.

When she was finished getting dressed, she wobbled out, feeling as bad as she looks, and set the folded blanket at the edge of the bed.

"You need to rest." Ciel said as he helped her into the bed and tucked her in before sitting in a chair beside her.

They stayed in silence and held hands, unsure what to say.

"I thought I'd never see you again…" she whispered out.

He looked at her with surprise until he asked, "What happened?"

"It was dark and cold. I met my mother and she explained a lot of things…I was given a choice to either move on with her or to come back here."

"You chose to stay…"

I nodded as I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"I'm just glad you are all right."

Red smiled as she stared at her friend, who was staring at their entwined hands.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?" he said, still staring at their hands.

"I'm glad it was you."

A bright blush covered his entire face before he tried to hide it as he stared at the red head.

"W-What does that mean!?"

Red grew confused as she asked, "Are you…blushing?"

"No."

"You are! Did I get the ever-stoic, moody, and unfazed Ciel Phantomhive to blush?"

"No…it's…it's the cold."

"The cold, huh? And not that I told you that I'm glad it was you because I cared about you?" she asked smugly.

"N-no…shut up…!"

Red laughed at this to the point where her sides hurt. After a few minutes of laughing, she wiped away a stray tear and looked at her blushing friend with a smile. She then let out a yawn as she got comfortable in the bed.

"The others will need you, I'll be fine. Thank you for your help."

Ciel got up and placed a kiss on her forehead and said, "I'll be back to check on you soon."

She nodded as her eyes started to droop as Ciel left the room. Her eyes then closed, a peaceful dream in her mind.


	56. Chapter 55

"Young master!" Bard shouted as he and the other servants barged into the room the guests and their master were in. "We've caught someone dodgy!"

Ciel had a surprised look as he gazed at his servants.

"Hey! Get in here, you!"

The clicking of dress shoes echoed in the room as a tall man with slicked back black hair and an older facial structure to his face walked into the room with ropes tying him up.

"Eh…!?" Grey let out as everyone stared in surprise and confusion at the unknown guest. He then exclaimed, "Wai-so there really was someone else!? Where on earth was he hiding-?"

"You are…" Ciel mumbled.

"So that means he is the killer!?" Woodley accused in question.

"Heh…" Lau let out as he stood up from his seat and began to make his way to the unknown man. "I never for a moment imagined that the thirteenth guest would himself come calling. I too am just a teensy bit taken aback! So…who are you?"

"You're back to that again!?" Ciel shouted in frustration.

"Are you asking for my name?" the man smirked.

"Long time no see…eh, Jeremy?" Ciel spoke in boredom.

"Lord earl, do you know this old man?" Lau questioned.

"Old man…?" Jeremy muttered. **(Deal with it, you got the wrinkles to prove it.)**

"Uh…yes, I do." Ciel nodded before holding his hand up to gesture to Jeremy. "This is Vicar Jeremy Rathbone. He is a popular advisor at the local church and something of a celebrity."

"Please just call me plain old Jeremy." Jeremy smiled.

"You are…a vicar?" Arthur asked.

"How can you expect me to believe a suspicious fellow like him!?" Woodley shouted. "Only the thirteenth person, who has no alibi to speak of, could've committed the murders…any way you slice it, it's got to be him!"

"That logic of yours is truly nonsensical, Mister Woodley." Jeremy smirked.

"How do you know my name…!?"

"Oh, it's quite obvious from the rings adorning your fingers. Large diamonds of that size are mined in South Africa. And the unique round brilliant cut of those diamonds is possible only with the latest polisher recently developed by the Woodley Company. I have also heard that Daniel Anderson, a London jeweler, was aggressively promoting them to society ladies as the rarest of gems, still not widely available on the market, you see. Thus, if among the guests at Earl Phantomhive's dinner party, there is one individual wearing such rare rings, he is most likely to be the president of the Woodley Company…you, Mister Woodley. Was I wrong?"

Woodley became highly uncomfortable as Jeremy leaned closer to his face.

"That aside, how in the world did you…rather, since when? And why are you here?" Arthur asked.

"Dear me. Questions, questions." Jeremy muttered as he turned to Bard and asked. "You there. Open my bag, if you would."

Bard opened the bag to reveal a white owl.

"Whoa!?" he exclaimed.

"That is Mister Sebastian's owl!" Mey-Rin exclaimed. "I-Is it dead, is it?"

"No, it was acting up, so I tranquilised it for a brief spell. It will wake up momentarily." Jeremy explained.

"E-Even if it was acting up, that's much too cruel!" Finny yelled.

"Do please take a look at the letter around its leg."

Ciel walked over and removed the small message tied to the owl's leg and looked at it.

"Young master! Whatever did Mister Sebastian write!?" Mey-Rin questioned.

Looking at the paper in irritation, Ciel crumpled it and put it in his pocket before addressing everyone.

"It appears that he sent this letter to Jeremy anticipating that he himself would eventually be killed."

"Oh no…Mister Sebastian…" Mey-Rin mumbled.

"But that paper alone isn't proof enough that he's not the killer!" Grimsby shouted. "I mean, if he managed to come here from outside of the manor, he could've committed last night's murders too, right!?"

"Proving my innocence is quite simple. Look in my coat pocket."

Reaching into Jeremy's pocket, Finny pulled out a crinkled ticket.

"A ticket…I think? From the theatre…"

"And the date on it?" Ciel asked.

"Yesterday…the ticket was purchased at the door for the evening performance on March the twelfth. The location and programme were… um… the… el… ay… dee… The Lady of the Lake at the Lyceum Theatre!" Finny stated, happy he read it correctly.

"The Lady of the Lake is indeed being performed at London's Lyceum now." Irene confirmed.

"Yes. Last night, I went to the Lyceum Theatre in London." Jeremy spoke. "The performance ended well past ten at night. Even if I'd caught a hansom cab and slipped the driver a sovereign to rush over here, it would have taken over two hours to reach this manor. Moreover, the streets are a veritable quagmire of mud, what with all the rain, so it would have taken nearly twice as long as usual."

"You came by hansom in this downpour?" Irene asked in shock.

"I bet the river's overflowin' its banks with the storm, so there's no way a cab coulda made it over the bridge!" Bard exclaimed in disbelief.

"Of course there are any number of other ways to get here. On foot, by swimming…thought to be fair, they are none of them ways I would recommend to average folk. There are as many means to an end as there are stars in the sky. However, the fact remains that there exists but one truth."

"And since you were in London last night, you could not have been involved with the murders…is this truth of which you speak?" Arthur asked.

"Leave it to the masterly novelist to help me save my breath."

"What!?"

"It's a simple feat to tell a person's occupation and such from their clothing and habits. First, you have a large writer's callus on the middle finger of your right hand. And its shape differs from that of those who draw or paint…in other words, it goes to show just how much you write. Next, that blue smudge on your sleeve. This can happen when laundering fabric to which coloured ink has adhered. And lastly, you have made a habit of noting on your cuffs with pencil story ideas as they strike you so you do not forget. Pearl…India…secret room…sign. Only a writer would do something like that, hmm?"

"Amazing…you're like Doctor Bell, who was once my professor."

"Observing human beings is my hobby, you see. Well then, now that I've relieved you of any suspicions towards me, would you untie me at once? It seems this manor is bursting with the fragrance of a heady mystery that will relieve my tedium."

After untying Jeremy, everyone went to take a seat. At that moment, Red entered the room in a new outfit. Nodding to everyone, she made her way to a couch beside where the young earl sat and seated herself beside Irene, who informed her what had recently happened while Arthur gave an explanation to Jeremy.

"That covers everything which took place from the time of the first murder until the butler who summoned you was killed and previously Miss Red."

"I see…I find it all very curious indeed. Very well. Let us make for the wine cellar below."

Arthur then stood up as he said, "May I examine the corpses first? They will speak to me of the bare facts most eloquently."

"Stop!" Jeremy shouted, making everyone jump in their seat and causing Red to let out a small squeal from fright, making her blush. Looking over at Ciel, she saw he was trying to cover his laughter. Narrowing her eyes into a glare, he stopped and shrugged at her.

"Eh!?"

"Please carry each body to a separate room."

"May I ask why?" 

"Even the various scents of a case may yield clues. If the corpses are laid out together, their individual smells will mingle and be contaminated. And in a wine cellar, the scent of wine is especially strong…so would you be kind enough to lend us three rooms, Earl Phantomhive?"

"All right." Ciel nodded before turning to his servants. "You lot, take each corpse to a room of its own."

"Yes, sir." They replied in unison.

"My lord, would you permit me to change my clothing in the interm?" Jeremy requested.

"Oh…I think the previous earl's clothes would be too small for you. Let me lend you something from the late butler's wardrobe. Please follow me, if you would."

The servants, Jeremy, and Ciel left the room, leaving the other guests in awkward silence. No one said a word, they all just listened to the sound of the clock ticking and the patter of the rain. After what felt like hours, Bard and Ciel walked back into the room at the same time.

"Young master, we're done relocating the bodies."

Ciel let out a sound of understanding as Jeremy clapped his hands.

"Right then!" he said as he entered the room, now dressed in one of Sebastian's uniforms. "Shall we take a closer look at the corpses in the order they were murdered?"


	57. Chapter 56

"Can that old guy really catch whoever did this!?" Bard exclaimed.

"That concerns me too, but doing something about today's dinner comes first, it does." Mey-Rin nodded. "We have run out of any meat or fish that would be suitable for the main course!"

A knock sounded throughout the kitchen, scaring the trio from where they sat.

"Hey, c'mon, don't tell me it's that dude in white again." Bard grumbled in a whisper.

"We haven't any food left!" Finny whispered in worry.

"Let's pretend no one's here…" Mey-Rin suggested.

"Mey-Rin, Finny, Bard? Are you three in there?" Red's voice sounded through the door. "It's only Mister Jeremy and I, may you please open the door?"

"Miss Red? Mister Jeremy?" Finny wondered as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal both Red and Jeremy standing there and let them in. "What can we do for you, Miss Red, Vicar?"

"If you've come lookin' for somethin' to nosh on, you'll find none here, you two." Bard said as he crossed his arms.

"Bard!" Mey-Rin shouted.

"Oh no, that's not why we're here." Red shook her head as she was hugging a semi-crying Finny who hadn't seen her earlier that day.

"What do you mean to say you have none?" Jeremy questioned.

"I-It is most mortifying to have to tell you this, Vicar…you too, Miss Red…but you see, this and that, and such and such happened, and so…"

"Yes, I do see. So now you are at a loss for what to make for the evening meal."

"Yes…"

"I gotta say, that fella in white eats like a horse!" Bard stated. "We've only got a buncha beans and flour. All that's good for is maybe bean soup. But if we serve that as the main dish, the young master'd completely lose face."

"You have an herb garden here, don't you?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes. Mister Sebastian grew lots of herbs…" Finny nodded.

"Excellent! Herbs would prove a great help!"

"It's not like herbs bear fruit, so how'd that fill a belly?" asked Bard.

"Well, from what my uncle taught me, each herb not only has its own taste and unique flavour, but medicinal properties as well. And among them are many that control appetite." Red explained. "An herb such as fennel is a prime example. By using it and its like to flavour the earlier courses, you can control the total amount of food consumed."

"Wow, I didn't know herbs could do that!" Finny exclaimed.

"Of course, they are not always effective." Jeremy pointed out. "Furthermore, you can make soy meat if you have soybeans."

"Soi meet?" Mey-Rin asked in confusion.

"It is imitation meat made from soybeans. Preparing it is a little troublesome, but if you do a good job of cooking it, the guests may not notice it is made of soybeans at all. With this many soybeans, you can make Hamburg steaks for thirty people."

"Thirty people!?" the trio exclaimed as Red chuckled.

"Can ya really make beans into steak!?" Bard exclaimed in wonder.

"I don't make a habit of lying. Cooking is a kind of chemistry, in which a variety of results are possible by an infinite number of combinations of ingredients."

"Mister Jeremy, you are so very knowledgeable!" Mey-Rin yelled in amazement.

"Now," Jeremy started as he clapped his hands. "You would be better served by getting to work instead of being impressed. It's nearly dinner time! You must start by boiling all those soybeans. Pick up the pace!"

"'Kay, then I'll go pick the herbs!" Finny smiled.

"I'll boil the beans for the main dish!" Bard grinned, giving a thumbs up.

"I will go with Mister Tanaka to get the wine…uh…AAH!" Mey-Rin started before letting out a scream.

"What's up?" Bard asked.

"I-I-I-I just recalled something, I did! When we were checking the ladies' things, I found something quite unbelievable!"

"Unbelievable?" Jeremy and Red wondered in unison.

"Miss Irene has a bottle full of dark red liquid in her possession, she does. And when young master and the other guests saw Mister Phelps's corpse, they mentioned vampires."

"Yes, I see. That is quite peculiar." Jeremy muttered.

"Come on, Mey-Rin, you can't possibly-" Red started but was interrupted by said maid.

"Also, it seems that Miss Irene is actually twelve years older than Mister Keane."

"Twelve years!?" Bard, Finny, and Red yelled in shock.

"What the hell!?"

"Miss Red, language, please." Jeremy scolded.

"Apologies, sir. But how?!"

"I thought that maybe her unaging beauty comes from her being a vampire…" Mey-Rin continued.

"If she's a vampire, she could pass through walls and stuff, right?" Finny asked worriedly.

"That kinda thing only happens in fairy tales." Bard rolled his eyes.

"Indeed. And Finny, you're thinking of ghosts. Vampires can turn into mist and travel through small cracks outlined around the area." Red clarified.

"How do you know that?" Bard asked.

"London's library."

"Ah."

"Well, it is true that I've never met an actual vampire myself, but I have an idea as to what that liquid might be." Jeremy smirked.

"Agreed." Red nodded.

"Eh!? Really, you two do!?"

"Indeed. I shall relieve your curiosity on the subject tonight." Jeremy nodded as he took off his jacket. "Now, friends, it is time to give your undivided attention to the preparation of the evening meal. I'll lend a hand as well."

"Me too!" Red smiled enthusiastically.

"Even if we do not proceed apace, the night, when spirits and goblins run wild, is nearly upon us."

 **(I love how I'm writing this and it's storming outside just like here XD)**

Once everyone finished preparing the meals, Jeremy and Red soon began to organize the plates of who will go to who. Red, having heard that Woodley slapped Arthur and raised a hand to Ciel, hid a few jars of several spices with her. When she reached Woodley's plate, she mixed the different kinds of spices into the dish.

"Miss Red." Jeremy spoke in a scolding manner.

Red froze in her spot and slowly turned to the older man at a slow pace, sweating nervously. Looking at him, she saw a smirk and holding a tiny jar.

"I am not one for trickery, but if you wish for your so-called 'revenge', I suggest you use only a small amount of this."

Smirking back, she nodded in thanks and added a little bit of what was in the jar to the dish.

While the dishes were being placed around everyone at the table, Red was smirking as she ate her dinner. Ciel, who sat beside her, looked at her in confusion.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed to the gills!" Grey exclaimed happily, letting out a burp. "That was so tasty! The Hamburg steak wasn't fatty, so I felt like I could just keep putting them away! As one might expect from the Phantomhive house, the meat in its kitchens is in a class by itself!"

"You do me a great honour with your kind words, Earl Grey." Ciel nodded.

"Well, now that our appetites have been appeased, wouldn't you say it's about time you stopped teasing us and explained all the facts of the case, Vicar?" Lau suggested, making Grey sit up in alarm.

"No need to be so hasty, there is one thing we must see to first." Jeremy said as he wiped his mouth with the napkin. "May I count on your collaboration, my lord?"

"…Yes…what is it you need me to do?" Ciel asked as he was about to take a bite from his meal.

"Then Earl Phantomhive…if you would please remove your clothes."

Ciel sat in surprise as the small portion from his meal fell back onto his plate.

"WHAT!?" everyone shouted in surprise except for Woodley who was doubled over in pain.

"Mister Woodley, are you all right?" Jeremy asked, ignoring everyone's confused and shocked stare.

"This dish…it's very hot…do excuse me…" Woodley muttered before he stood up and rushed out the room to the nearest restroom. This caused Jeremy and Red to smirk at one another before continuing their meal.

"Why the devil do you want me to do that!?" Ciel shouted at the older man.

Red covered her blush by wiping her mouth with her napkin as Jeremy explained the plan.

 _ **Later in the evening…**_

"Listen well, my lord. You must not utter a sound. You must not shudder in the slightest. Shut your eyes and sit still until I give you the word…if you do not…the 'band of death' will bind you faster than the eye can see." Was all Jeremy said before the plan was put into action.

Jeremy, Arthur, and Grey were currently beside Ciel's door in his bedroom, sitting quietly. The lights in the room were out and all was silent. The silence was cut off by the sound of something creeping slowly towards the bed where a figure laid. As soon as it reached near the figure's head, it stopped in its place. The figure's eyes opened in shock at the sight of it.

"Now! Get away!" Jeremy shouted as Grey took out his sword to attack the killer.

"Wait!" the figure shouted, stopping the others in their tracks, as they held the killer.

"Th-This…is the killer!?" Arthur exclaimed in shock at the sight of it.

The four left the room with the killer in hand as they followed Tanaka into another room.

"Excuse me." Tanaka said, addressing everyone in the room. "We have succeeded in apprehending the culprit."

The three servants held items to be used as weapons to protect their master, who was only in Jeremy's jacket which was overly large for him.

"I have informed their party that young master and the other guests are hiding here in Mister Woodley's room, so they should be arriving presently."

Arthur and Grey soon enough entered the room first, followed by Jeremy.

"We've taken the culprit into custody." Grey stated.

"Kyah…!" Irene let out at the sight of it.

"Here is your killer." Jeremy stated as he gestured to Red.

"A…A snake!?" some of the guests, including Ciel, let out at the sight of the creature wrapped around Red, rubbing its head against her cheek.


	58. Chapter 57

"How is that even possible…!?" Ciel shouted in alarm.

"It may be hard to believe, but it really did come after Miss Red by virtue of her simply wearing the earl's clothes."

Red nodded as she was blushing heavily in embarrassment to only wearing Ciel's coat. Ciel was blushing at the sight of her but fought it down more as he tried to focus on the others in the room. Sadly, for him, he couldn't fight the small nosebleed that had started.

"As weak as a snake's vision may be, its sense of smell and hearing are highly evolved in compensation." Jeremy began to explain. "Thus it can search out creatures in the black of night by their smells and the sounds of their hearts. To put it plainly, the perpetrator must have trained the snake by rewarding it with prey whenever it was made to smell Earl Phantomhive's scent. If a snake is the murder weapon, keys and alibis no longer hold any weight."

"This is a 'black mamba', which inhabits southern Africa." Red explained about the snake itself. "Its venom contains exceedingly potent neurotoxins. Those who receive its bite are sure to die within an hour. As for unique traits, it is the fastest land snake in the world and excels at climbing trees a perfect snake for any assassination plot. But a snake is still a snake, after all. It had no way of knowing whether or not its victim was Earl Phantomhive."

"Now I get it…the earl not sleeping in his own room was an unexpected development for the one behind all this!" Arthur exclaimed.

"And that night, my bedroom was being used by…Patrick Phelps!" Ciel stated.

"Surmising that it would definitely make another appearance once it got hungry again, we stuck around, and sure enough it did just that." Jeremy continued.

"What a relief Miss Red was able to put on your clothes and was willing to stand in for you, my lord. If that hadn't been the case, lord earl wouldn't have been able to dodge the awful snake, right? And if he'd gone and died on us, we would be in a right pinch! Isn't that so Ran-Mao?" Lau questioned.

Ran-Mao nodded as Lau hugged her. Red walked up to her friend and smiled.

"I'm just glad you're safe!" she said as she gave Ciel a hug, who blushed more and had a larger nosebleed but he hugged back.

Moving away from her, Ciel cleared his throat before saying, "To get back to the subject…! You had me wear the butler's coat to disguise my smell, then?"

"It was convenient since it was able to hide all of what little there is of you." Jeremy smirked.

"You truly are a man of one too many words, Vicar…" Ciel irked as Red tried to control her laughter in the background.

"However, trading vessels are forbidden from importing poisonous snakes." Arthur stated. "Having worked as a ship's surgeon on an African route, I can tell you all cargo is thoroughly examined without exception."

"That means it was smuggled in, hm?" Lau wondered. "The most efficient approach in that case would be to bribe a privately operated freighter, I'd say."

"Yes. But that would require close connections to businesses in Africa." Ciel acknowledged.

"And when speaking of African imports, gold and diamonds come first to mind…" Arthur continued as everyone turned their attention to Woodley, who stood in shock.

"Y-You've got it all wrong!" he shouted. "It wasn't me! If you want to talk trade, 'Kong-Rong' is involved in it as well!"

"Sorry!" Lau chuckled. "We don't work with any African companies, see?"

"Still, assuming he's guilty just 'cos he deals with Africa is a bit brutal of us, don't you think?" Grey asked.

"H-He's right! I have an alibi!"

"He may have an alibi for that, but not much of one to begin with." Jeremy stated.

"What do you mean?" Grimsby asked.

"From the time of when Miss Red had supposedly died, what if her supposed corpse wasn't a corpse to begin with?"

"Wha…?"

"But I could not detect a pulse on her…" Arthur stated.

"Did you make sure to verify her wounds?"

"Well…I was unable to see that much in the dark other than the bottle that supposedly poisoned her, so…"

"Is everyone familiar with the potion Juliet drank in Romeo and Juliet?"

"The one which made her appear as though she were dead, only to revive later?" Irene asked.

"No!" Arthur exclaimed in realization.

"Oh, but yes. It does indeed exist. A poison that makes such a thing possible."

"Wha-!?" Woodley yelled.

"There is a substance that has been recently discovered called tetrodotoxin. If it is purified in a certain way, one can enter a state of apparent death by consuming it, like the fair Juliet."

"Tetrodotoxin is a neurotoxin possessed by blowfish and octopi."

"Ah, the professor to the rescue once more. You seem to be up on the latest research, I see. I noted a slight scent of the sea when I inspected Siemens' corpse and the bottle that was given to Miss Red. That was probably the result of the poison being distilled from blowfish venom. Now let me ask you this. Why would someone who was stabbed to death smell of poison?"

"…So it was all a performance."

At those words, Grey became alarmed.

"Yes. He drank the poison himself and pretended to be dead after discarding the vial. That way, it would not matter to which room he was led. Someone with no medical knowledge would not want or think to examine a corpse's wounds, so it should have been enough to fool everyone."

"I ought to have inspected the corpse and vial better." Arthur sighed.

"But when I inspected the corpse and vial, Siemens had indeed died of stab wounds."

"Eh?"

"He only intended to fake his death but ended up being murdered for real." Lau realized.

"Judging from the situation, the perpetrator might have attempted to frame the Earl. But it backfired when Miss Red was accused as well, so he sought to rid of her."

"Me?" Ciel mumbled.

"Why?" Red asked, slightly irritated.

"However, we do not know whether Lord Siemens was involved as well. He seemed to go wild when under the influence of alcohol, so the perpetrator might have suggested it by saying, 'let's surprise everyone'."

"This was the first time that he and I had met. He had no reason to frame me. He must have been used then murdered to keep him from talking."

"Poor man." Arthur sighed.

"The perpetrator would have had many opportunities to approach the lord at a dinner buffet."

"Then anybody could have cozied up to him! No one else would have a valid alibi either!" Woodley shouted.

"I could ask each and every one of you about what you discussed with Siemens, but…I won't. Human beings lie." Jeremy shrugged.

"Yes, you might be lying now too. If he ingested poison, where did the bottle go?" Grey asked.

"It's simple. You discard it where no one will think to look. Like in the fire."

"Now I remember, there was a lotta firewood in the hearth then." Bard stated.

"People wouldn't look for it there. You would only need to retrieve it once things had quieted down…" Arthur assumed.

"But everything did not go as planned." Red stated, crossing her arms.

"Due to Sebastian." Ciel nodded.

"I see! The butler came to stoke the fire!" Arthur exclaimed in realization.

"B-Bull!" Woodley shouted.

"Your alibi would be invalidated if proof of the staged death is found. You killed Sebastian out of haste, retrieved the evidence, and returned to your own room." Ciel continued.

"Then whoever has it is the killer! I have nothing of the sort in my possession! You've looked already!"

"Ah, yes. We have looked. But not in the fireplace. It's the best place to hide something. It's not as if your room would be searched numerous times. You only need to retrieve what you hid there and discard it after the inspection."

"Th-These charges are all false. You won't find anything here…!"

"Then prove it to us!" Grimsby barked. "Let's see if you have something hidden here or not!"

Grimsby then grabbed a fire poker and started to dig in the fireplace.

"Ah…!" He said before coughing and seeing shiny pieces on the carpet. "Shards of glass…!?"

"What!?" Woodley screeched.

"But I can't tell what these fragments once made up…" Arthur trailed off.

"You must simply collect them and use them to reconstruct the original shape." Jeremy stated as he got to work on it.

"Huh!? That's impossible! The pieces are miniscule!"

"It is but a puzzle without a picture…mmm…here." Jeremy concluded as he held up the now fixed vial that looked exactly the same as the one in the library.

"A-Amazing!"

"It looks like a vial of some medicine. Just like the one that you said was found in the library with Miss Red."

"Th-This means…"

"It was you after all! You beast!" Grimsby shouted as Irene tried to hold him back.

"Why did you give Miss Red the same thing!?" Irene shouted.

"Isn't that simple?" Jeremy asked in an obvious tone. "To only confirm the earl being the one accused. Though, that didn't work so well due to the young lord's reaction of her supposed death."

"I-I don't know anything about this!" Woodley shouted.

"You attempted to murder a child…then accuse another…why…?" Arthur asked.

"I…!" Woodley began.

"…Diamonds…" Red mumbled.

"Eh?"

"She's right. There was a secret plan for the Roze Company, the largest in the diamond industry, and our company, which owns some of the world's leading technology, to enter the jewelry market together. However, Mister Roze the autocratic president, was recently murdered, putting the plain temporarily on hold. Still, if the plan moves forward again, Woodley Company, which claims to have the latest technologies, will suffer without a doubt." Ciel elaborated before glaring directly at the culprit. "So you not only planned to kill me this time, but also my close friend. What a shoddy plan it was."

"I did not do it. Believe me! I was framed!" Woodley shouted before pointing an accusatory finger at Ciel. "By him…The Queen's…Do-"

A sword and dagger cut Woodley off, the sword was held against his neck and the dagger was pointed at the center of his chest.

"Hold your tongue." Grey stated, holding the sword.

"For the first time during this night, I agree with this glutton." Red snarled as she continued to point the dagger at Woodley.

"M-Miss Red…!" Irene stuttered.

"You don't need to make any excuses." Grey continued, ignoring Red's insult. "I will listen to you at leisure in prison."

"I-I didn't do it…I swear I didn't…!" Woodley shouted before he was cut off by the dagger being pressed to his chest.

"Keep quiet if you don't want to die!" Red suggested.

"I'm as cross as a hungry bear right now." Grey muttered in irritation.

"Earl Grey." Ciel's voice spoke up as he held up chains from the previous night. "I have just the thing for you. Won't you put it to good use?"

Grey walked over and took the chains from the young earl and made his way back to Woodley, tying him up. During this, Ciel took a hold of Red and moved her away from the two then gently removed the dagger from her hand and whispered to her. Red calmed down and nodded to her friend, giving him a small smile. Woodley was then pushed out the door to the entrance.

"Let us leave the rest to the Yard." Arthur suggested.

"With this, we can consider the case closed." Ciel nodded.

"What a relief…" Irene sighed before turning to Red. "Where did you even find that dagger? I mean, there's not much room in the pockets from what you're wearing."

"It was underneath Mister Woodley's bed. Maybe that's what he used to kill Siemens and would have used to…you know…"

"Yeah…" Grimsby nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah! So what was that dark red liquid in the end, I wonder?" Finny asked very loudly.

"F-Finny! Just leave that alone now! The case is done, 'tis indeed!" Mey-Rin shouted at him in distress.

"Ah, yes. I hadn't explained that to you yet." Jeremy said.

"A dark red liquid?" Ciel questioned.

"The maid discovered a bottle of deep red liquid in Miss Irene's room. And she wondered if the ever-youthful and lovely Miss Irene, who does not appear to have aged a day, was a vampire."

"What in the blazes!? So you were doubting Irene all along!?" Grimsby barked.

"Grimsby! Please wait. That is…" Irene trailed off. "The probable contents of that bottle-"

"It's this, isn't it?" Jeremy asked as he held up a red leaf.

"A leaf?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Ah! That's a red perilla!" Finny exclaimed.

"Red perilla is a known antiaging substance. The extract that is produced from boiling it down is what keeps you looking so young…no?"

"Y-Yes." Irene stated, blushing in embarrassment. "I do apologise. I would never have imagined that the bottle would cause such a great fuss. I drink it because I want to stay young with him forever."

"Irene…" Grimsby muttered.

"Th-That was it?" the three servants sighed in relief.

"This is said to help one recover from fatigue as well. And so! What do you say we toast with a draught in celebration of closing the case?"

Jeremy poured everyone drinks as Mey-Rin bowed repeatedly in apology to Irene, who was smiling and telling her it was all right. Red smiled at the scene around her.

"Well, professor. The toast, if you please?" Ciel suggested, giving a fake smile.

"Eh!? Me!?" Arthur asked, blushing in embarrassment and shyness.

"Yes, indeed! You've helped so much to solve this case! If it hadn't been for you, who knows where we'd been at the start?"

"You must be commended for your distinguished service." Ciel nodded.

"W-Well then." Arthur cleared his throat before raising his glass with everyone else. "Let us celebrate the end of the case."

"Cheers!" Everyone said in unison.

After everyone had celebrated, all the guests and servants retired to their rooms, including Jeremy. Ciel and Red were walking down the hallway to their own rooms, conversing with one another. They soon reached Red's door and stopped.

"This has been some banquet, especially for my first one." Red chuckled.

Ciel smirked slightly until the sound of thunder echoed off the walls from the storm, causing him to tense up. This didn't go unnoticed by Red.

"Ciel?" she asked cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Would you want to stay the night in my room, I know about how you don't like these storms…"

"I'll be fine, it's just one mere storm. I can handle it."

"Didn't seem that way from how tight you held me from the last storm when we shared the room with Arthur." She deadpanned, causing him to blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" he exclaimed turning away to leave, only to be grabbed and dragged in the room by her.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not waking up to you yelling from a nightmare! And yes! I can hear it from this room!"

Looking around in different drawers, she saw one of his similar nightshirts and handed it to him and grabbed a nightgown for herself.

"You can change here, I'll go change in the bathroom."

With that, she walked into the bathroom and locked the door, then changed into the nightwear. She was currently waiting for her friend to be done and she could only hear shuffling and sounds of struggle.

Facepalming and sighing, she asked, "Need any help?"

"I can figure it out myself, thank you!" he shouted back.

After ten minutes of waiting she heard the shuffling stop.

"All right, you may come out now."

Walking out from the bathroom she looked at her friend and nearly choked on her laughter at the sight of him. His hair was all tangled up and some buttons on the nightshirt were in the wrong place, not to mention that his medical eyepatch was hanging loosely.

"G-Good grief…h-here, let me help…" she struggled to contain her giggles as she walked over to him and fixed the buttons on his nightwear and untied his eyepatch, setting it on a nightstand beside the bed. Grabbing a comb from a vanity stand, she moved him to sit down and got to work on combing his hair.

After a few minutes, she asked, "How on earth-"

"Shut up." He grumbled, blushing.

She only chuckled and finished combing his hair.

"There, all done. Was it so bad?"

He only grumbled more incoherent words as he laid down and got under the covers of the bed. She did the same as he stared at her. In return, she stared at his eyes, admiring the brilliant shade of blue in one orb and the mesmerizing shine of purple in the other. He started to close his eye to cover his contract until she shook her head.

"Don't. It may represent something awful from your past, but it defines who you are and I like it." She smiled at him.

He let out a groan of frustration as he covered his eyes and faced the ceiling.

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Looking at her for a second, he covered his eyes again.

"That."

"What is 'that'?"

He turned away from her as he grumbled out his next words in embarrassment.

"Being…irresistible…"

Chuckling, she sat up and went to place a kiss on his cheek, only for him to turn his head at that moment to face her. Their lips immediately made contact and Red pulled away, blushing heavily.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't-!" she apologized.

He quickly cut her off by pulling her back down into a kiss for a brief moment.

"It's all right." He said softly as he pulled her into a hug, holding onto her tightly as a clap of thunder sounded throughout the room.

Returning the hug, she whispered, "It's okay. You're all right. You're not alone, I'll always be here for you."

Minutes later, he was relaxed and asleep. Smiling, she snuggled more into him and fell asleep moments later.

Morning soon arrived, the rays from the sun shined through the window and lit up part of the room where Ciel laid flat on his back with his left arm wrapped around Red, she was curled up to him one arm beside his figure and the other was over his torso. Slowly, Red opened her eyes and yawned before looking at Ciel and smiling.

Moving her head to his ear, she whispered, "Time to wake up, Ciel."

He only grumbled in response and hugged her tightly, making her chuckle.

"Ciel…you have to get up. It's morning and everyone will be leaving soon."

Sitting up, begrudgingly, he stretched before looking back at the girl beside him.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged as she sat up.

"I'll go get ready then." He said in a low tone, getting up and heading towards the door.

"Ciel," Red called, making him stop in his tracks and look at her. "you forgot your eyepatch."

"Right. Thank you." He nodded as he walked over and let her tie the eyepatch on for him. He then walked out, leaving her to get ready for the day.

Red stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and looked around for an outfit. After a few minutes, she decided on a light blue dress with white sleeves, a white collar and a white bow around the waist. After putting it on, she put on light blue heels and braided her hair. She then put on neutral styled makeup and fixed her necklace into place.

Rushing out of her room, she made her way quickly to the entrance of the manor to see everyone leaving. Smiling, she rushed over to Arthur and gave him a hug, nearly scaring him to death.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Arthur! I hope our paths cross again!"

He smiled and hugged her in return and said, "Me too, Miss Red."

He then walked out to go sit in his carriage. Looking over to where Irene and Grimsby stood, they were bidding goodbye to Ciel, Red rushed over to Irene when she was done talking and hugged the woman.

"Goodbye, Miss Diaz, I'll miss you a lot."

"I will miss you too, dear." Irene spoke softly as she handed the young girl a pamphlet to a theatre. "If you are ever in need or just want to visit, don't hesitate on coming here. If I'm not there, they'll fetch someone to help you find me."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to visit!"

Irene hugged Red tightly one last time before walking out of the manor. Grimsby smiled and patted her head before following his lover out. Red noticed Jeremy talking to Arthur in his carriage just as it sped off after everyone else's. Jeremy walked back inside and smiled at the young earl and red head.

"Shall we have a discussion over tea?" he asked.

"Yes." Ciel nodded as he linked arms with Red and began to walk up the stairs.

Just as they made it halfway up, Arthur slammed open the doors and entered.

Turning to him, Jeremy said, "You've come back in such haste. Whatever is the matter? Have you perhaps forgotten something?"

"I have returned to confirm the truth." Arthur stated confidently. "Vicar Jeremy…or should I say-! The butler, Sebastian."

Red's eyes grew wide at the scene before her as Jeremy smirked and Ciel stared unfazed.

"Excellent. We've clearly somewhat underestimated you." He said as he reached to his face and began to peel it away. "No…rather, we have committed a most inexcusable error."

The mask was completely gone and "Jeremy's" hair was no longer slicked back. In "Jeremy's" place was no one other than Sebastian Michaelis who was smirking.

"Professor."

"Not gonna lie, that was highly attractive."

"Red!"


	59. Chapter 58

"I…I can't believe this…" Arthur spoke, shaking from shock. "I could never have imagined that something so unreal could be true…"

"Oh?" Sebastian questioned in slight surprise. "Did you not return to the manor because you were assured of the fact? If you had just continued on your way home, you would have returned to your peaceful 'reality'. So why return? All atremble, at that."

Arthur forced himself to stop shaking and to face the butler in determination then said, "I-If the unease I felt turned out to be something more than simple disquiet on my part, it would become my duty to go after the Yard's carriage at once!"

A humorless laugh sounded through the air at that second, everyone's eyes turned to Ciel to see him being the cause of the sound.

"Professor, you are a most righteous man. You did write of your love for the knights of the middle ages in your work, so it's to be expected." Ciel spoke as he recovered from his fit of laughter and smirked. "Did it not occur to you that you might not be able to return home if you learned the truth?"

"Eh!?"

"Ow!" Ciel exclaimed, rubbing his arm from Red jabbing it. Turning to her, he stated, "I was only joking!"

Red rolled her eyes as she looked at Arthur, who let out a sigh of relief from the young earl's statement.

"Just as you surmised," Ciel continued as he walked up the stairs. "Woodley is not the culprit. At least, not in this case."

Arthur and Red shared a look of flabbergast as they watched the young boy walk up the stairs.

"However, he belongs in that carriage."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"We shouldn't stand here talking. Let's see to preparing elevenses of some such. Sebastian."

"Yes, sir." Sebastian bowed as his master continued on ahead of him. He then turned to the others and smirked. "Allow me to show you the way."

Arthur stood in uncertainty, Red was the same.

"You desire to know the truth, do you not? There is no need to be so terrified. We shall not eat you."

Red sighed, nodding as she followed the tall male. Arthur reluctantly followed after her. Soon enough, the three arrived at a greenhouse that contained plants of all different types. Arthur was seated across from the earl and Red was sat in the space on the left. Sebastian then began serving tea and treats.

"Today, I have prepared Fortnum & Mason's Darjeeling second flush and petits fours as accompaniment."

Arthur stared at the table in front of him, with a nervous look. Red and Ciel were drinking their tea quietly before the younger of the two addressed the guest.

"Nothing here is poisoned, so please do help yourself."

"That's definitely comforting…" Red muttered in sarcasm.

"Well?" Ciel asked, ignoring his friend's comment. "How did you come to deduce this one was alive, professor?

"In truth…I was not convinced he was. I just felt vaguely ill at ease all the while, and…I can't really explain it too well, but he…how do I say this…?"

"He was too perfect?" Red asked.

"Yes, exactly!"

"Told you so, you lecherous-looking idiot."

An irk mark appeared on Sebastian's forehead as he gave a close-eyed smile at the girl.

"Both the butler Sebastian and Vicar Jeremy made me incredibly uncomfortable, but there was no room for suspicion. They were perfection. It was all so perfect that I, on the contrary, began to find it strange."

"How do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"It is impossible to prepare so completely in advance of one's death…no. One's 'murder'. The food, the owl, what you said to me…it was all too perfect. That was not the work of some mere premonition. And though Vicar Jeremy, who appeared after your death, was suspicious by all accounts, his alibi was flawless, and there was no reason to doubt him. And then there were his parting words…the moment I heard those words, I realized the truth behind the unease I had been feeling and that all our deductions would be utterly overturned by one 'unrealistic possibility'."

"An unrealistic possibility?" Ciel questioned.

"The possibility that the butler, Sebastian was not dead. Once I came to that conclusion, I could no longer contain myself."

"For you to put all your faith into that one remark and return here…I would expect no less from one for whom the young master has such high hopes." Sebastian smirked.

"What nonsense are you jabbering on about?" the young earl asked in irritation.

They stared at one another before looking back at Arthur.

"Well? What did I do to pique you so?"

"The first instance was when Lord Siemens was murdered. At that time, you did nothing. You simply observed us and the situation as it unfolded. You, who had responded so swiftly to the trouble that occurred at the dinner party, you understand? Now that I think about it, there must have been a reason. Moreover, you uttered not one word in the earl's defence when he was under suspicion of murder. For a butler to fail to come to his master's aid was just plain odd. Were you not aware? That the next two murders would occur and dispel all suspicion from the earl?"

"Yes. I was indeed aware."

"So it was just as I-!"

"However. That was not my reason for failing to defend the young master."

"Eh?"

"Hmph. I'll bet you thought it served me right or the like, hm?" Ciel questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Not at all?" Sebastian spoke hesitantly. "I was just shocked that while anticipating getting caught in some kind of trap, you readily succumbed to sleep with those cares on your mind."

"N-Now please, just a minute! Anticipating, you said…" Arthur spoke in confusion.

"We knew beforehand that one of the guests was looking to harass the young master at the banquet." Sebastian explained.

"You two had already predicted that this incident would take place!?"

"Yes. Also that Lord Siemens would likely fall victim to that plot…and that both Miss Red and I would be murdered as well, you see?"

"Eh!?" Arthur let out from shock as he stood up while Sebastian was pouring his master more tea.

As Sebastian explained his side of the story about Siemens's death and how he heard the bottle of poison break and knew it was in the fireplace, he was cut off by Arthur.

"Please wait! Why did you not mention that right away!? If you had, the earl and Miss Red would have been spared all that suspicion!"

"The young master himself appeared to be simply taking in the scene, so I followed his lead."

"A murder occurring under those circumstances-" Ciel began as he ate one of the treats on the table. "My first thought was that it was a sham. Alive or dead, Siemens took the poison himself as I'd expected. The rest was as the butler said. I thought I'd have time enough to make my move after I had more evidence in hand…a better grip on the culprit's tail, as it were."

"I see." Arthur nodded. "That's why you had the butler go and add coke to the fireplaces. That made me wonder as well. There was no need to stoke the fire in a room with no occupant. Yet he was murdered while tending the fire in that particular room."

"Yes. The true meaning of his command at that time was…'take a close look at that fireplace.'…still I must say my master is a most merciless individual. For he ordered me to carry out that command, knowing that I would be murdered if I went snooping around that fireplace. Yet he didn't know about Miss Red supposedly being murdered."

"Well, I never imagined it would all play out exactly as I had thought up to that point. Especially for Red being murdered supposedly."

"As you'd thought?" Arthur asked.

Sebastian smirked as he continued his side of the story of how he went to do his job with the fireplace and found the small pieces of glass that turned out to be a vial of the poison then was murdered…

"…by Earl Grey."

"Wait! This doesn't explain one thing. Grey didn't seem to have a single care that I was at the banquet, so why did he try to poison then murder me?" Red asked.

"He didn't." Sebastian stated.

Everyone looked at the butler in complete confusion until he gave a devilish smirk as he looked at the girl.

"I did."


	60. Chapter 59

"What the hell, Sebastian!?" Ciel shouted angrily.

"Young master, if you would allow me to explain my actions, then you shall understand."

"He's right, let him explain." Red nodded, trying to calm Ciel down.

"Thank you, Miss Red."

"Don't thank me, your explanation depends on your life at this moment." She said, giving him a close-eyed smile while twirling one of the silver knives on the table.

"N-Now, as I was saying…"

He explained how Charles Grey had attempted to kill him and that he threw away the pieces of the vial out into the storm. He told of how the real culprit went back down to Siemens's supposed dead body and killed him off. This made Arthur knock over his teacup on accident.

"N-No! So you're saying you even knew the identity of the culprit!? And despite that, you still chose to throw away yours and Miss Red's life!? Just because your master commanded you to do so…!?"

"Yes and no. He did not order me to attempt to kill Miss Red. I do not lie."

"Bull…" Red muttered as she took a sip of her tea, still twirling the knife.

"After all, my master works his people…no, his butler, so hard, he nigh on deserves a royal warrant for it."

Sebastian continues the story with how he prepared the meal for the next day and his instructions to each of the servants, along with a report to his master of the results from his examination on the fireplace. He went on how he put the report in the pillow he gave to his master the night of when the three of them shared a bed then went back to work and supposedly killed himself. He mildly complained about how his master took the opportunity to slap him with his beringed hand.

"Now, about when I attempted to murder Miss Red. You see, I wasn't intentionally trying to. I released her from the chains after you both had went to sleep and explained to her the situation then proceeded to give her a similar looking vial that contained the same poison Lord Siemens took. Since she agreed, I would have assumed she remember the ordeal. Apparently, the gash on her head was from collapsing and scraping it on the table in the hallway. Naturally, I moved her to the one place the young master would knew to look for her."

"The library." Ciel confirmed before he glared at his butler. "And the reason for this?"

"I knew that her 'death' would release a true reaction from you. Therefore, it would have been better for you to be unaware of it."

"I see…" Red nodded.

Sebastian continued the story of how he caught the white owl and rushed back to the manor but was stopped by his 'silver lining'. Or in this case…

"Kittens!?" Red exclaimed in pure joy, her eyes sparkling.

Ciel grimaced as he muttered, "That explains a lot…"

He proceeded to tell them how he hid them in his wardrobe but they were sadly discovered by his master who kicked them all out. He then told of how he rushed back to the wine cellar where the others examined him. Afterwards, he told of how he went and collected the vial pieces that Charles Grey threw out and placed them in the fireplace in Woodley's room. He then told of his disguise as Vicar Jeremy and arrived at the manor's back entrance with an alibi.

"Then that ticket was a sham!?" Arthur exclaimed.

"No, it was the real thing, purchased in London. I slipped out during the party and procured it before returning."

"But that is impossible!"

"You are welcome to doubt me, sir. Please have the ticket stub verified at the box office upon your return to London."

"This and the owl too were all part of his efforts to make Jeremy convincing." Ciel added in.

"Oh, that reminds me! Tell me, what was written in that letter?"

"Ah, yes. That…was simply a prank of his."

Ciel explained how when he went to read the letter that was with the owl…there was absolutely nothing written on it and he became highly irritated with Sebastian who only grinned sheepishly. He told of how he had to make up of what was in the letter.

"As the incidents had interrupted your studies, I thought you could do with a little mental exercise, young master." Sebastian smiled in a fake manner. "Thence, I took on two roles, and-"

"Please! Just a minute!" Arthur interrupted. "But I examined your corpse alongside Mister Jeremy, you realise!?"

"About that…"

Sebastian went on to explain how when he went to go switch clothes as Jeremy, he stood in for his corpse as the servants moved each of the bodies into different rooms then proceeded to rush back and change different coats and went to examine the bodies, switching his with Patrick Phelps in the progress.

"So that corpse was Mister Phelps!?"

"Yes. Young Master's hideous acting and your character, professor, were our saving graces in that situation…"

He then explained more of how Charles Grey went back to check on Sebastian's body the same time he was rushing back to pretend to be the corpse that was recently examined. He complained of how Grey stomped on his face before he left.

"As you are already aware, I thereafter assisted the young master in the guise of Vicar Jeremy. Mister Woodley was apprehended, and the unharmed young master redeemed."

"I don't get it…even after hearing you out, I still have not come to understand the incidents…no, I can't comprehend any of it. I mean, you understand my confusion, don't you? If what you say is true, Earl Grey, Queen Victoria's butler, is the mastermind behind all of these doings. Earl Grey forced Earl Phantomhive to set the stage upon which he would commit his murders and even attempted to cast the young earl as the culprit. Despite this, Earl Phantomhive, you went out of your way to make careful preparations with your butler, such that you alone would be cleared of suspicion and framed the innocent Mister Woodley while knowing Earl Grey was the perpetrator…it isn't that the case itself is all that difficult to grasp…but rather that the circumstances are most extraordinary."

"That may indeed be so." Ciel nodded. "But there was nothing to be done about it. For it was all done according to her majesty's wishes."

"Eh!?" was all Red and Arthur let out as they stared at the young boy in shock.

"Siemens, our guest from Germany. His bank had made considerable investments in the domestic developments of ships and vessels and it would be no stretch to call him a central figure in the expansion and advancement of Germany's heavy industries. With Great Britain's position currently under threat from Germany and America, her majesty plotted to destroy Siemens in order to prevent the growth of Germany's military power."

"By simply killing one man!?" Arthur exclaimed.

"It is true that Siemens was no more than a banker. Hs influence might only have been equivalent to the flapping of a butterfly's wings, but it had the potential to give rise to a devastating tempest that we might've never seen coming. The theory known as the butterfly effect. Her majesty Queen Victoria, who in just fifty years built the British Empire that dominates the globe. It's almost as if she can somehow see all the butterflies whose wing flaps will change the world."

"But why did Earl Grey seek to have you take the blame?"

"Though it shames me-"

"Damn right it does…" Red muttered as she drank her tea, cutting off her friend whose eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"…to admit it," Ciel continued. "a slight mischief of mine seems to have been discovered, you see. I expected some measure of punishment when my deed was brought to light, but I never thought I would be painted as a murderer…her majesty possesses quite the sense of humour. However, playing games has always been a particular talent of mine…and so I used Woodley, who I had invited to the party to be my scapegoat, as my pawn."

"Why would you do that to an innocent like Wood-" Arthur started but was cut off.

"I told you, didn't I? he belongs in that carriage. His public face is that of a man who runs a diamond polishing business. But behind the scenes, he is an arms dealer who sells illegal weapons obtained with his diamonds to war-torn regions on a grand scale."

"And about two weeks ago, the president of the Roze Company, which mines diamonds, was murdered." Sebastian added.

"Employing my own channels, I'd identified Woodley as the perpetrator of that crime. Someone of the underworld using his related powers to endanger someone in outer society is a grave violation of the rules. As I'd planned to eliminate him anyway, he was just the man to be my scapegoat."

"The clouds hanging over her majesty have been cleared away, and the young master is safe and sound. Two birds with one stone, hm?"

"What Mister Woodley said back then…what in the world are you!?" Arthur exclaimed, terrified.

"I am he who sniffs out those who violate the commandments of the British underworld and disposes of them. The Watchdog of the Queen. This latest affair was a trivial game organized by her majesty to reconfirm whether or not I still possess the qualifications for that role."

"Y-You must be lying…" Arthur whispered as he was trembling in fear. "To begin with, if all I've heard is true, he is that butler is…"

"'There is nothing more deceptive than an obvious fact', professor. That was always right before your eyes." Ciel smirked.

"Yes. The fact…" Sebastian spoke in Arthur's ear as his eyes turned into slits with its fuchsia color. "That I am not human, you see."

Arthur fell out of his chair from shock, staring at the demon in fear.

"'Now that I know, I must do my best to put it from my mind'. What do you say professor?"

Arthur let out a scream as he ran away from the butler, only to bump into his chest again.

"You do understand what will become of you if you divulge this secret…do you not?" Sebastian asked as he leered over the writer.

"I-I'll never tell anyone! I won't say a word, so-!" Arthur shouted as he ran away from him again.

"The words that have just passed your lips. I urge you to never ever forget them. We shall always be watching…" Sebastian grinned devilishly as the man ran out of the manor.

Sebastian cleaned up the mess that remained as his master and Red stared at him.

"Why did you act in a way that would reveal your true identity to him?" Ciel asked.

"I agree. I'm glad you let him live, but was that really necessary?" Red nodded and rose an eyebrow.

"He is a writer. If he experiences the bizarre, he will not be able to avoid picking up his pen. That is just the sort of creatures writers are. You adored his story, did you not, young master? You refused to discard that magazine and read the piece over and over…and why, when you learned there was no continuation, you were terribly chagrined!"

"Hmph. It was simply a middling diversion."

Red chuckled as she stared at her friend and said, "Don't worry, Ciel. I was in the same state as well."

He blushed in slight embarrassment as he stared at his empty teacup, Sebastian smirked at the two when he spoke up.

"I look forward to reading what he writes next."

The case was over and everything was back to normal…well…except for the constant sound of thumping coming from under the table where the two teenagers sat…


	61. Chapter 60

"Well, now that the professor has gone home, I shall see to luncheon-" Sebastian started but was cut off.

"Wait." Red stated. "I kept silent because it seemed like you purposely didn't want to bring it up in front of him, but you haven't yet explained how Phelps's murder occurred."

"Oh! Quite right!" Sebastian nodded in realization. "Actually, we had another visitor at the manor in addition to our invited guests."

"What!?" Ciel exclaimed as both he and his friend shared a surprised look.

"As I was not expecting him, I showed him to these special accommodations here." Sebastian stated as he dragged a chained crate out from under the table.

"Wha-!? The killer is in here…!?"

"Yes."

"Let me see what's inside."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't put on airs. Open it!"

"Very well."

As Sebastian unlocked the crate, Red and Ciel stood behind him. Red was in front of Ciel in a protective manner, causing the young earl to be irritated. When Sebastian opened the lid, two snakes leaped out at the red head who didn't flinch but was pulled away by Ciel as Sebastian grabbed them. Ciel nearly fell from shock with Red as he gaped at the creatures.

"Wh-Wha-!?"

"They seem to bear you plenty of ill will, young master." Sebastian smirked as he placed the snakes back in the crate. "Which is why I asked…'Are you sure?'"

When Ciel looked over at what was in the crate, his eye widened in shock.

"Y-You're-!"

"Snake!?" Red exclaimed, tackling him in a hug, when he was out of the box, only to be pulled off by Ciel.

"Mister Phelps's true murderer…the thirteenth person really did exist."

Sebastian explained how when he prepared the meal for the next day after his supposed death, he heard Phelps being murdered and looked for the murderer as the poor man died. He spoke of how he heard the snake and how its sound led him to the greenhouse where Snake's snakes attacked him.

"Why are you here…!?" Ciel demanded as Sebastian removed the cloth that covered Snake's mouth.

"The day after Black, Smile, and Angel snuck into the tents of Joker and the other first-stringers, they all went missing." Snake said, speaking in different accents. "It must have been your doing!…says Wilde. So I followed the scent of Smile's costume and went after him…"

Snake explained how he arrived at the townhouse where he met Soma and Agni, who helped him travel to the Phantomhive mansion with souvenirs. When he had arrived, he spoke of how he hid in the greenhouse because it was comforting for each of the snakes. Throughout this whole explanation, he spoke for his snakes, changing his voice for each of them. Sebastian and Ciel held a look of pure irritation while Red was on the floor laughing hysterically.

"Those fools…!" Ciel growled in a hushed tone to his butler as they faced away from the older teenager. "Who in the blazes sends an assassin to someone as a guest!?"

"All the same, there is nothing we can do to rectify that now." Sebastian whispered back.

Ciel then cleared his throat as he faced the albino man before him and said, "Uhh…so? You're saying they vanished because of us?"

"Yes!" Snake yelled, startling Red from her laughter. "The minute you three joined our troupe, they all started acting strange!…says Wordsworth. I knew somehow that Joker and the others were hiding something from me…but…! They called me their comrade and their friend…even though I looked like this. They said we were family. I'll never forgive you for that!…says Wilde."

Ciel and Red's expressions turned grim at the same words Doll spoke before she died.

"Your circus troupe was kidnapping children one after another from each stop on its tour. We joined up with you to seize any evidence of those crimes." Ciel explained.

"Joker and the others were kidnappers…!?" Snake muttered in disbelief. "L-Lies! You're trying to trick me with your nonsense!…says Oscar."

"Nonsense? Perhaps. Before I could gather the necessary proof, my identity was discovered and they disappeared. In that sense, I may have indeed stolen your peace away. But I also wanted to rescue the children who were suffering because of your friends." Ciel said, speaking half of the truth. "Naturally, I would like to rescue you as well."

"Eh…?" Snake let out as Ciel reached over and untied him. "What do you think you're doing!?…says Wilde."

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed, thinking the snakes would attack, only to be stopped by the young earl raising his hand.

"Snake." He said, stepping forward with a hand reached out. "Come to my manor."

Sebastian and Red shared a look of surprise at the younger teenager's words.

"Wha-!? What are you saying!?…says Keats." Snake exclaimed in another accent.

"Didn't you hear me? I said I would like to rescue you." Ciel continued, stepping toward him again. "Even now, we're still on the hunt for Joker and company. Of course, I ask for the sake of solving the case, but don't you think that staying here would be the shortest route to seeing them again? Having lived with them in the circus, I know they're not evil. They were nice to everyone they met and cheerful to boot. That's why I want them to atone for their sins and obtain true happiness. All of them, including you."

"Including me…" Snake spoke softly, an image of the troupe in his mind. Looking at the boy in front of him, he took his hand, nodding in agreement. Sebastian smirked in the background as Red rushed over and tackled the scaly man into a hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again!" she exclaimed, squeezing him tightly.

Only her and Sebastian heard him speak in his actual voice when addressing to her.

"Me too."

Once Red let him go, Sebastian helped him up and guided him to the manor to show him and his snakes to their room. She then walked over to Ciel and slapped the back of his head with narrowed eyes.

"Ow! What the hell!?"

"You shouldn't have lied to him!"

"What other choice was there!? He wouldn't have trusted us if we told him the truth!"

"But once he does know it, he'll never trust us again!"

"He would've tried to kill both you and I! I don't want to risk that!"

"I would've been fine!"

"No, you wouldn't! Damn it, you think you can handle every situation thrown at you, but you can't! So long as this contract of mine remains, if it were to have come between you and I, Sebastian would not have hesitated to save me and leave you to die. And I…I can't handle that…"

Red's eyes widened as she watched her friend before her try to not break down.

"My parents…Madam Red…my family…I lost all of them…I can't lose you, too…"

Everything was silent for what felt like forever before Red spoke up.

"Ciel…you aren't going to lose me…" she said, moving towards him. "I'm not going anywhere. Do you understand?"

He only pulled her to him and held her tightly as she returned the hug.

"You promise?" he whispered.

"I promise." She nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"I hate to interrupt the moment." A certain demon spoke up, ruining the moment. "But I do believe it is time to head inside."

Ciel nodded as he walked ahead of his butler, holding Red's hand.

"I never imagined you would install him in the manor." Sebastian spoke up.

"It's better than setting him free and having him make attempt after attempt on my life." Ciel replied in a bored tone. "His ability to manipulate snakes seems like it might come in handy as well. Besides…I've been wanting a pet."

Red "accidentally" stepped on Ciel's foot after that comment, making him let out a sound of pain.

"So sorry, my mistake. It seems as though someone's ego was being a pest." She replied in a sarcastic tone.

"You even told such lies…" Sebastian sighed.

"If I continue the 'lie', it will eventually become the 'truth'. It's just a matter of you swallowing it all up in the end." Ciel continued, bearing with the small pain in his foot.

"…Yes, quite."

"More importantly, how do you plan to explain yourself to the other servants?"

"Hmm…"

A couple days had past, and a small funeral was held at the same church Madam Red's funeral was in. The lid to Sebastian's coffin was placed on, his body being inside, and was carried by Agni, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka. Once reaching the headstone, the coffin was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt. Everyone stared at the spot until Elizabeth's wails cut into the air as she grabbed onto Ciel in a hug.

"Ciel! Sebastian is such a liar!" she exclaimed as Red nodded in silent agreement. "He vowed he would never leave your side. How could he do this…!?"

Soma attacked Red into a hug as she stared at the grave. Undertaker frowned at the sight.

"Don't cry, Ciel!" he wailed, too. "'Cos we'll always be together, okay!?"

"Forever and ever!" Both Soma and Elizabeth yelled in unison.

Finny, Mey-Rin, and Agni sobbed as Bard stared at the ground with a saddened look.

"Both he and I are truly fortunate to have people who care for us so much." Ciel stated. "Come, let's return to the house."

As everyone was walking away, the sound of a bell went off, alerting Finny.

"The bell on the headstone is ringing…?" he wondered. "But there's not even a breeze…"

"Oh, dear, oh, dear. Is this really any time to be cooling your heels?" Undertaker chuckled. "That bell ringing, why…it means he's still alive!"

"Dig it up!" Finny exclaimed as he, Bard, Agni, and Undertaker went to digging.

Once the coffin was dug up and the lid was removed, Sebastian sat up.

"Goodness. I finally managed to get out of that." He spoke in relief. "Everyo-…eh? Wai-!"

He was suddenly tackled into a hug by the Phantomhive servants and Elizabeth. No one could comprehend what any of them were saying over their sobs and sniveling. Even after Sebastian tried to tell them to calm down.

"Glad we went with this safety coffin!" Undertaker chuckled.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Ciel and Red stated calmly in unison.

"This is a miracle!" Agni exclaimed through his tears. "O gods! I thank you!"

As Ciel and Sebastian conversed with one another, Red walked over to her adoptive father.

"Uncle Adrian…" she started before he engulfed her into a hug.

"I know, dear. The little earl told me…"

She hugged him tightly as the tears came out. After a minute or two, she looked up at him.

"We'll have to leave soon, won't we?"

"Yes…"

"Can I bid them goodbye?"

He nodded as he made his way to the carriage.

Red walked over to Ciel as all the others were walking back to the carriages that would lead to the manor.

"I guess this is goodbye, Lord Phantomhive." Red smiled sadly.

"How many times have I told you to quit it with the formalities?" Ciel huffed before looking at her with a serious look. "Visit as soon as you get back."

"Of course, I'll miss everyone too much."

The two teenagers then hugged one another longer than they should have to be considered as "just friends". Moving away, Red kissed him for a moment before smiling and walking off to where her uncle awaits her. Ciel stared after her for a moment then headed to where his butler was smirking.

"Where is our trip going to be this time, Uncle Adrian?" Red asked as she was helped into the carriage.

"Why, only onto the Blue Star Line's luxury passenger liner…the Campania!"


	62. Chapter 61

It was early morning in London, many people were out and about, visiting different kinds of shops. It was quite peaceful for on-

"Uncle Adrian!" Red shouted.

Said man ran all the way to his adopted daughter's room, where he found it in such a wreck, he would've thought a twister struck. He then turned his attention to the red head on the other side of the room.

"I can't find it!"

"Find what, dearie?"

"My necklace! It's not here!"

Undertaker gently took hold of her shoulders and moved her to face him.

"It's all right, calm down. Now, just retrace your steps."

"I have! But it's not here or in the shop!"

Before Undertaker could suggest anything else a familiar voice called throughout the shop.

"Are you in, Undertaker?"

The two headed to the shop in the front of the building, where Ciel Phantomhive waited patiently without his butler.

"Ah, little earl. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I came to return this, my butler found it in the guest room Miss Red was staying in." he replied, taking out Red's necklace from his pocket.

"Thank you!" Red exclaimed as she tackled her friend into a hug, making him blush and the Undertaker chuckle.

"Some birthday wish, eh, dearie?"

"Birthday wish…?" Ciel questioned, raising an eyebrow before looking at his friend. "Today is your birthday?"

"Uh…yes…" Red replied sheepishly.

An awkward moment of silence passed in the shop before the young earl addressed the mortician.

"Undertaker, may I have your permission to take your daughter into town for today?"

Red had a look of surprise on her face as her uncle chuckled before he grabbed her hand.

"You have my permission, little earl. Just give me one moment."

"Wait wha-!"

Red couldn't finish her sentence as her adoptive father practically dragged her out of the shop to her room. A sweat drop appeared on the back of Ciel's head as he heard sounds of protest and struggle for five minutes before Undertaker came out again with a wide grin.

"She's all ready." He chuckled.

Red soon wobbled into the shop in white heels, she wore a white dress that had a black floral pattern on it. Her hair was in a bun with an accessory hanging along the back of her head above the bun. Her makeup was naturally done and her necklace hung from her neck. Overall, she looked beautiful to Ciel.

"W-Well then, let us be off." Ciel stated, taking Red's hand and walking out of the shop.

"Bye, uncle Adrian! I'll be back soon!" Red called as she walked out.

Right when the door closed, Undertaker turned around and headed towards the back of the shop.

"Better prepare one of me coffins…" he muttered, chuckling to himself.

The carriage ride was silent except for the sounds of the horses and other carriages around them. The two teenagers were sitting across from one another, both looking out the window.

"I didn't reckon you to be the one to go out and about." Red stated, smiling at her friend.

"It's your birthday, I wanted it to be special for you." He replied, still looking at the scenery.

The silence came back as the two didn't have much to talk about. Both were lost in their own thoughts until Ciel spoke up.

"When do you leave?"

"In two days, Uncle Adrian is still packing his tools and books that he'll need." She replied before her brows knitted. "Where is Sebastian? You never leave his side from what I'm aware."

"…I needed a break from him and the other servants." He replied after a moment of hesitation.

"Oh really?" She smirked, looking at him. "And it wasn't because you had missed me?"

His face reddened as he glared at her.

"Shut up."

Chuckling, she turned her attention back to the window and noticed the carriage leaving the city.

"Ciel, I thought we were going to walk around London. What's going on?"

"It's a surprise."

She only hummed as she looked out the window. After about half an hour, she felt the seat she was on shift and a cloth was covering her eyes.

"Ciel?" she questioned in worry.

"It's all right, we're almost there. Don't look though."

Before she could reply, she felt the carriage jolt to a stop and a door being opened. Ciel grabbed onto her hand and waist then helped her out of the carriage. Looking to the driver, he paid him and gave instructions to return later. Leading her a few feet ahead, he moved in front of her.

"All right, ready?" he asked.

In response she nodded. The blindfold then came off. Opening her eyes, she gasped at the sight. In front of her was an entrance to a small town where banners hung all around with lively decorations. People were dressed in many colors as they were at booths, conversing with each other, or dancing at the center of the town.

"A festival?" Red wondered as she looked at Ciel.

"While I was on a trip to solve a case in Houndsworth, where we found Pluto, the servants saw this small town and explored a bit. When they returned, they kept going on and on about how these people threw festivals at different times and turns out the next one was for three days straight. Today is the second day for this festival."

"Any idea what it is for?"

He shrugged as he said, "They did speak of a supposed blue moon."

"Wow…You really didn't have to take me to this, I'm sure you were busy."

"Nonsense, I needed a break from everything. Bringing you along was just a positive addition."

"W-Well…" she stuttered, her cheeks tinted pink. "What are we waiting for? Let's head in!"

Grabbing his hand, Red rushed them over to the ticket booth. Ciel, being the gentleman he strives to be, paid for both their tickets. The two wandered around aimlessly, gazing at the different items being sold at different stands. Currently, Red was mindlessly gazing around at the different stuffed animals when she felt a small grip on her hand. Looking down, she saw a tiny little orange-haired boy with green eyes and freckles littering his face. Looking up, he looked terrified until Red smiled kindly at him and knelt down to his height.

"Hello there, are you lost?"

He shuffled on his feet a bit before stuttering out, "I…I'm not supposed to t-talk to strangers…"

"That's very good advice, did your mother tell you to follow it?" she asked.

In response he nodded at her.

"Well, my name is Red. What's yours?"

"Thomas…"

"It's wonderful to meet you Thomas! Will you accept my help to find your mother?"

Thomas looked at the red head in front of him with uncertainty before nodding and taking her hand again. She then stood up and walked away from the stand. The two then walked around the area for some time before they heard the shout of a voice.

"Thomas!" A woman with brown hair and slightly tanned skin cried out.

"Mama!" Thomas shouted as he led Red over to the woman.

Letting go of her hand, Thomas ran into the arms of his mother.

"Where have you been?! I was worried sick!"

"It's all right, mama! Miss Red helped me look for you!" he exclaimed as he gestured to the girl in front of them.

"How many times did I say not to talk to strangers?" she scolded slightly before turning to the girl. "Thank you for returning my son to me, not many people are as kind as to do that. Can I offer you anything?"

"No ma'am, I'm just happy to return him to you. I was worried for his safety as well, there truly aren't that many kind people out in the world." Red said as she smiled at the woman.

"Well, thank you again. Come along, Thomas."

Thomas ran up to Red and gave her a hug before waving as he ran back to his mother.

"Thank you, Miss Red!"

Red smiled as she waved back before heading back to the stand she was previously at. Upon arriving there, she noticed Ciel who was looking around with a panicked look, causing her to hurry over to him.

"Ciel, is everything okay?"

He didn't respond. He only rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"Where were you!? I was looking all over for you!"

"There was a little boy who strayed too far from his mother. I only went to help him."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ciel relaxed his grip on Red and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought something bad happened…I thought…"

"Hey…I'm way too stubborn to allow myself get kidnapped on my birthday." She joked in a soft tone as she hugged him back. Moving back, she smiled as she asked, "Let's continue looking around, shall we?"

He nodded as he led her over to different stands. Hours passed by with the two looking around many stands and trying different food. When the sun began to set, jovial music played as many townspeople were out dancing in the center of town. Red took part in the dancing, enjoying the festivity and dancing around with many people and children. Ciel watched her with amusement before she pulled him in and danced with him as well. He struggled at first, a lot, but eventually got the hang of it and followed her movements. Right when the music came to an end, Ciel had dipped her. Applause surrounded the two as they stood straight and applauded as well.

It was dark out and Red was waiting for Ciel to retrieve something. He soon came back with a basket then led her some ways away from the town to a hill where a tree stood. Laying out a blanket under the tree, the two sat as they watched the full moon had shown itself.

Without looking at him, Red said, "This has been a wonderful birthday. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He nodded before admiring the girl beside him. He didn't notice the feeling that was on his face before she turned to him with a surprised look and pink-tinted cheeks.

"You're…you're smiling…" she spoke, stupefied. He rose an eyebrow as the smile began to disappear, she then waved her hands and said, "It's not bad, I like your smile! I…I just never saw you do it…"

"I had thought I forgotten how to."

"It suits you…" she smiled back.

Picking up the basket behind him, he set it in front of her and said, "Open it."

Cautiously opening it, she gasped as she reached down into it.

"You didn't!" she exclaimed before taking out a tiny Blue Prussian kitten and hugged it. "Ciel, he's wonderful!...but your allergies!"

Realization settled onto her features as she began to scoot away.

"It's all right, somehow they didn't act up when I was around him."

"I love him, thank you so much!" she grinned at him before petting the kitten. "What do you suppose we should call him?"

"He's yours, so you decide."

She hummed as she looked at the little animal in her arms then said, "I'll call him…Rire!"

"The French word?"

"Yep!"

"You do know it means 'laughter', right?"

"Yep!"

"Very well then…but why that?"

"Well, I know how your name is French and since you gave him to me, I wanted to name him after something similar to my uncle but also a reminder of you."

A blush settled onto Ciel's face as he watched her play with the kitten before placing him back in the basket. Looking at the male, she smiled.

"Thank you, this has been the best birthday I could ever wish for. Could you do me a favor and close your eyes?"

Nodding in confusion, he did as she said. He then felt a pair of lips connect with his. He then pulled her closer and kissed back, feeling her arms wrap around his neck. After some moments, she pulled away and whispered to him.

"I love you…"

Opening his eye, he looked at her in surprise as she smiled sadly.

"Just once…I believed you deserved to hear those words before this ends…but don't-"

She was interrupted by him as he pulled her back into a longer kiss, his hold on her tightening. They only pulled away from hearing the deafening sound of cheering coming from the town. Looking in direction of it, they saw the moon had grown larger and had a blue tint to it. They stared at the moon, both in the other's embrace.

"Happy birthday, Red."

The ride back to London was silent, mainly due to Red being asleep with the kitten in her hold and Ciel holding onto her. When they got back, Ciel carried her to Undertaker, who stood outside the shop, and handed her off to him. He then nodded before returning to the carriage and headed back to his home, a frown placed back on his features.

 _This now means we are strictly friends and nothing more…_ , he thought sadly.


	63. Chapter 62

Citizens of London cheered as the Campania had just taken off for departure. Many people on the ship went about socializing and exploring different areas. Currently, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford was trembling from where she stood, staring at her fiancé, butler, and footman.

"I…I had hoped to surprise you." Ciel stuttered slightly before he was attacked into a hug.

"You said you couldn't come with us! I'm so very happy!" She exclaimed in joy that he was there.

"Elizabeth! Stop behaving so indecently in public at once!" Francis Midford, Elizabeth's mother, scolded.

The Marquess of Midford, Alexis Leon Midford, stood silently with a stern look on his face like his son, Edward, beside him.

"Quite right, Lizzie. Besides…" Edward said before going into full rage mode. "I have yet to acknowledge you as my future brother-in-law! So hurry up and move away from her!"

Ciel sighed as Lizzie spoke to her brother.

"Really! There you go saying those things again, Edward!"

Looking in a different direction, Ciel noticed Elizabeth's father was staring at him.

"L-Lord Midford. It has been quite some time since we last met." Ciel stuttered in worry, due to the stern look on the man's face.

Before he was attacked into a hug by him.

"It has been far too long, my future son! You are adorable as usual!"

"Really, my lord! That's quite enough!"

"Father that's not fair! I want to do that too!" Elizabeth complained to her father.

"Stop that, you two!" Francis scolded.

The five were currently sitting at a table, having tea while Sebastian and Snake stood behind their master with their hair slicked back. Except Snake, his slicked back hair had a loose one sticking straight out.

"So we'll get to be together for the whole three weeks?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, that's quite right." Ciel nodded.

"This will be our first time being together for so long! You must escort me to the dinner parties, Ciel!"

"I will, I will."

Edward glared at the young earl, as he was supposed to be escorting her originally.

"What exactly have I gotten myself into…?" Ciel muttered as he took a sip from his tea.

"Is it not just as well?" Sebastian asked, amused. "The meeting of which we spoke earlier will be held on the eve of the nineteenth. Why not leisurely enjoy a rare holiday?"

Ciel looked back at his smiling fiancée, only for her image to turn into another certain red-haired female. Sighing, he looked to the other side of the table.

"Well…I guess a break is called for every so often…" he mumbled out before noticing familiar strands of red hair wave past him. Following its direction, he saw a familiar figure. "Red?"

Red turned around with a surprised look on her face when she noticed whose voice it was. Before she could say anything, she was attacked in a hug by Elizabeth.

"Red! It's been far too long! I missed you!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Chuckling, Red hugged back and smiled at her, "It has been a long time, Lizzie. I've missed you as well!"

"Come meet Father and Edward!"

Elizabeth pulled Red over to the table to where her family stared.

"Father, Edward, this is Red! Red, this is father, Edward, and you've already met mother!"

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Marchioness." Red curtsied. "And it's wonderful to meet you, Marquess and Lord Edward."

"Why! You're just the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Marquess gushed with a smile on his face that she recognized was similar to Elizabeth's.

Standing up from his seat, Edward took Red's hand and bowed, placing a kiss on her knuckles. Standing up straight, he smiled and said, "The pleasure is all mine to make your acquaintance, Miss Red."

"Please, just Red. Being called something as 'Miss' makes me feel too old."

"Then, you may call me Edward."

They failed to notice Elizabeth's and her father's smile, Francis's smirk, and Ciel's scowl. Elizabeth suddenly perked up as she got an idea.

"Edward, you could escort Red to the dinner parties while we're here! Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Lizzie, I-"

"I don't mind if it's all right with Red and mother."

The marchioness nodded her head in approval while Red stood nervously as the others looked at her.

"A-Alright…It could be fun."

Elizabeth squealed in joy as she hugged her friend.

 _ **Two Days Later…**_

"Ciel, look! Look! Those cakes are sooo cute!" Lizzie exclaimed, wearing an outfit that was similar to what Ciel was wearing. "I'll go get some for us, Ciel!"

"Ah…" was all Ciel let out before slouching with a tired look. "Aristocrats really do do nothing but get together daily to talk nonsense about this family and that…and they do it with exactly the same partners every single day! I feel like a fool for having traded in my work for this…"

"Then how about you accept the Marchioness's invitation for a fencing lesson tomorrow?" Sebastian suggested, carrying a plate of food.

"Do you really want to keep me from greeting the goddess of freedom that badly?"

"That aside, young master. Tonight is the night."

"I know." He nodded taking the plate from his butler's hands. "It seems the convening of the 'Aurora Society' will be signaled by a waiter carrying empty glasses and walking the hall. Participants are to take a glass and then head for the meeting place. Don't miss that signal."

"As you wish, sir."

Ciel's turned his attention around the room until he caught sight of his friend making her way down the stairs. She wore a blue, off-the-shoulder gown with black gloves and carried a fan, her shoes were black boots that were laced up, her hair was styled up to where some strands hung out at the bottom. Her necklace hung around her neck as usual. Ciel couldn't take his eye off of her as she made it down the stairs and was escorted by Edward. His eye narrowed at the blonde's arm linked with Red's.

Edward led Red further into the lounge before coming to a stop and asking her to wait there while he got them something to eat. She noticed Ciel, Sebastian, and Snake make their way to her and smiled at them.

"Good evening, Ciel, Sebastian." She nodded before turning to Snake and giving him a hug. "How are you doing, Snake?"

"We are doing fine…says Donne." Snake said, looking over to the side.

Turning her gaze to where he was looking, Red noticed the gossiping women and could hear what they were saying.

"See there? Just look at his skin." One of the women said. "It's like that of a snake."

"My goodness. I wonder when this place became a vulgar freak show." Said another.

Red's eyebrow twitched in anger as she looked at the women. Turning to the three males in front of her, she spoke coldly, "Do excuse me for a moment."

She then walked over to the women as they began to whisper about something else. She then cleared her throat, gaining their attention.

"Yes?" one of them asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear what you said about my friend. Is there a problem with how he looks?"

"Well, he just looks so unnatural-"

"As do you ladies, as well."

The women looked at the girl with wide eyes before one of them asked in slight anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You women are the type to wear corsets, yes? Well, as a mortician's daughter, you're merely only destroying your bodies, therefore causing them to become unnatural. The thin waist you try to gain is useless with those methods, you're merely only gaining more weight and destroying your functioning organs that try to keep you alive while you're killing yourselves. And if you think I would stand by and watch my friend get harassed by judgmental fake hags who have nothing better to discuss than bring everyone down with their snobby attitudes, then you're wrong. So, you ladies…I'm sorry, I shouldn't even refer to you as such things…you **~CENSORSHIP~** can go sod off."

Red then turned and walked straight up to Snake and turned his loose tie into a bow.

"Don't listen to them, they're more fake than the smile on Sebastian's face sometimes." Red whispered with a smile.

"Thank you." He whispered back with a tiny smile.

"You're not used to crowds?" Ciel asked the older teenager.

Looking down sadly, Snake replied, "We look different from everyone else, so if we're together, Smile, Black, and Angel will become laughing-stocks as well…says Donne."

"What of it?"

"Eh!?"

"We're strangers, so of course we're different. What is there to be ashamed of? In any case, I'm free to choose my companions. It's nobody else's business but mine." Ciel replied before taking a bite out of the meal on his plate.

"Agreed." Red nodded with a smile.

"Says young master and Miss Red." Sebastian said jokingly with a smirk. "You are now the footman to a distinguished aristocrat."

"So do carry yourself with confidence and hold your head up high." Red smiled as she hugged Snake, making him blush.

Ciel scowled for a bit before sight of a man taking an empty glass alerted him. He then handed the plate off to Snake as he rushed away with Sebastian.

"We're going after him! Here, you take care of that!" he said, moving away.

Snake stared at the plate blankly before taking a bite from the dish and smiled.

"Delicious…" he said.

"I really wish I could stay and chat more, Snake. But I need to go find my father." She said as she rushed in the same direction as the pair. "Have a lovely evening! I hope to see you again!"

He waved to her before going back to the plate in his hand.

"I shall have a glass." A man said as two men standing in front of the door opened it for him and let him inside.

"What an outrageous price for water…" Sebastian muttered from behind a nearby corner, a ponytail hairpiece secured on the back of his head.

"So in other words…those who cannot pay do not have the right to enter." Ciel elaborated, wearing a blonde wig and bandages to cover his eyepatch. "All right, let's go."

"A moment, please." Sebastian said, pulling his master back. "According to my information, the Aurora Society has a prescribed form of greeting, and those who do not know it are expelled."

"Tell me about these details sooner! So? What sort of greeting is it?"

"You see…" Sebastian trailed off before whispering the information into his master's ear.

"Wha…!?" Ciel exclaimed, backing away with a horrified look on his face. "I can't believe this…! We really have to do that…!?"

"If we cannot greet them as required, we will be regarded as outsiders and made to leave on the spot. Hesitation will not be tolerated…Now, then. Let us go."

After the whole process of purchasing the water, the duo was led inside the room where many people were scattered around, socializing with one another. The two soon came across a distinguished man's path.

"Is this your first time here?"

Sebastian nodded in the direction of his master. Turning back to the man, Ciel began to speak.

"Th-The eternal flame in this breast…"

"…Cannot be quenched by anyone." The man continued.

"We are…" Ciel continued before striking into a pose where he stood on one leg with his arms bent in the air with Sebastian. They both then shouted, "Phoenix!"

Ciel began to have his doubts as a heavy blush covered his face until the man struck the same pose and shouted.

"Phoenix! Welcome to the Aurora Society." He then handed two small badges to Sebastian. "Here are your membership badges."

"Thank you." Sebastian nodded before turning to his master and placing the item on.

Suddenly, feminine and maniacal giggles behind them soon turned into laughter. Looking in direction of the sound, Ciel's eye widened and the blush grew at the sight of the Undertaker and Red.

"I never imagined you'd do such a thing!" Undertaker cackled, leaning on his daughter for support.

"M-Me either! That was brilliant!" she stuttered before busting out into full laughter again.

"U-Undertaker!? Red!?"

"You looked so very earnest when you shouted 'Phoenix!'" Undertaker exclaimed before continuing his hysteria.

"Why, you…!"

"Now, now, young master." Sebastian attempted to ease his master's anger before turning back to the pair before him. "That said, why are you two here?"

"For work, you see! Hospitals are valued clients of mine! I brought Red along because of how long I'd be away at work."

"We're investigating illegal human experiments that are said to be conducted by this hospital. Would you happen to know anything about the dead being resurrected?" Ciel asked.

"Dear, dear! If it's information you want, I must have 'compensation' for it! Yes, let me think! How 'bout you do that pose for me one more time, hmm?"

"What do you take me fo-" Ciel began before he was interrupted by an excessively loud voice.

"Phoenix!"

Sebastian, Red and Ciel turned to see the Viscount Druitt doing an eccentric pose.

"Do excuse me for adapting the pose to suit my style."

"Isn't that the Viscount of Druitt!?" Ciel exclaimed. "What is he doing here…?"

"If memory serves, he did have a physician's license. It had utterly slipped my mind." Sebastian explained.

"He's coming this way!"

"Oh hell no!" Red exclaimed before hiding behind Sebastian with Ciel.

"Oh, I say! Are you three newcomers here?"

"Indeed we are." Sebastian nodded. "We chanced upon the newspaper article, you see…"

"Oh, Madam Samuel's loose lips will cause us no end of grief." Viscount sighed. "To think she would reveal our secrets so readily!"

His gaze then met Ciel's. Causing the young teenager to try to hide behind his butler more.

"Ohh, and who have we here? Have you and I had the pleasure of each other's company before?"

"No sir! We are meeting for the first time, I assure you!" Ciel nearly screeched in panic.

"Quite right. I would never forget the face of a boy as beautiful as you. Ooh…but what heartbreaking bandages." Viscount spoke as he lifted Ciel's chin to face him.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-Father said they would make me better if I came here." The young earl stuttered terribly.

"Without a doubt! Rian will surely cure you! I shall be eagerly awaiting the day when I am able to gaze into both of your eyes."

The Viscount then began to scold himself as Ciel and Sebastian wondered where the Undertaker went, causing Red to sigh.

"Not again…" she muttered.

"My love?"

"Oh sh-!"

"It is you!" Viscount exclaimed before pulling the red head close to him and held her chin, causing them to stare into one another's eyes. "Yes, it is! I'd recognize those chilling eyes! Along with this beautiful hair!"

Ciel's irritation was at its limit with Viscount gushing over his friend, saying how his prayers have come true to finding his one love he lost.

"We have much to catch up on! But we must hurry! You two, come along as well! The show's about to begin!"

"Why me…" Red muttered as she was dragged with the other two by the Viscount to where people gathered around a coffin that was being set up with a machine.

"He is Rian Stoker, the founder." Viscount pointed out.

"So that's…" Ciel trailed off as everyone grew silent.

"The eternal flame in this breast…cannot be quenched by anyone. We are…Phoenix!" he exclaimed before going into the same pose Sebastian and Ciel did. He then stood up straight and bowed to everyone. "Esteemed friends and colleagues! I thank you for attending the Aurora Society's research presentation, 'absolute salvation of mankind through medical science', on this fine day. What is absolute salvation, you might ask? Well, it's…perfect health! A healthy body. Healthy teeth. A healthy mind residing in a healthy body. And healthy weather. Good health is indeed a many splendoured thing!"

Ciel, Sebastian and Red had an annoyed look at how eccentric this man was.

"However, there continues to exist a state of greatest, most profound unhealthiness that we are unable to conquer, try as we might. And what is that state? It is death!"

The three were now alert at what the doctor was saying while the Viscount looked solemn at the mention of death.

"And the wonderful, singular power that will save us from this calamity…? That is…the medical science of the Aurora Society! Now I shall demonstrate to you the fruits of our research. The 'absolute salvation of mankind through medical science'." Rian continued as a couple of assistants opened the coffin to reveal a young woman's corpse covered in stitches. "Here lies Margaret Connor, age seventeen. She lost her young life in an unfortunate accident. Her death was truly tragic…the result of a catastrophe that should never have occurred. Her untimely end brought ill health not only upon her own heart, but also upon the hearts of her loved ones. I wish to absolutely save this young lady and her family!"

"Is the corpse real?" Ciel whispered to Sebastian.

Sebastian sniffed the air before whispering back, "I believe so. There is a lingering scent of death causing my nose to wrinkle."

The corpse had many wires hooked onto her before Rian turned to the audience.

"Allow me to show you, everyone! The power of medicine! Absolute salvation!"

The machine turned on, sending volts of electricity into the corpse. After a few moments, the machine was turned off.

"Now rise anew from the ashes, my dear! Like a phoenix!"

Seconds passed by in silence until the corpse's hand rose and pushed its body into a sitting position.

"Please take a good look! Our medical science can overcome even death!"

As the corpse's parents hugged the her, people cheered on.

"What exactly is going on here!?" Ciel exclaimed. "Did a corpse really just come back to life!?"

"This is wrong…" Red stared in horror as Sebastian's eyes turned fuchsia.

The corpse opened its mouth wide and bit her mother on the neck, causing the woman to let out a terrifying scream. The corpse then attacked her father. Everyone screamed as they rushed to the exit of the lounge, trying to get away. Red moved her way past them in search of her father.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, both of them removing their disguises.

"Yes, my lord!" Sebastian nodded, taking out his knives and threw them at the corpse, making it fall.

"Did you kill it?" Red asked, coming back to the two before being grabbed by Ciel and them being pushed away by Sebastian.

"Step back, please."

Many creaks and crackles sounded as the corpse used its feet to lift its body to stand up straight, the knives protruding from its body.

"Wha-!? What the devil is that thi-!" Ciel shouted, being interrupted by his butler.

"My knife ought to have pierced its heart. This is a being I myself do not quite comprehend."

The corpse then launched itself at the three with its mouth wide open to attack.


	64. Chapter 63

Sebastian had managed to move his master, him and Red away from the corpse as it launched itself to attack.

"'Aurora Society's resurrection of the dead-occult it may not be!'" Ciel recited as he glared at the creature while holding onto Red. "I never for a moment thought what Lau said would turn out to be true!"

"Wait, that idiot was right about something for once!?" Red exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Dammit…! A failure, eh?" Rian Stoker said before ordering the two assistants behind him. "What are you waiting for!? Kill it quickly."

"Phoenix!" the two assistants exclaim in the eccentric pose before taking out their guns and shooting the corpse. Their bullets did nothing as the corpse came closer and bit one of the assistants' necks repeatedly, causing a painful death.

"Useless, the lot of you!" Rian shouted as he ran away, exiting the lounge.

"Wait…" Ciel began, moving after him but was pulled back by Sebastian.

"Young master!" Sebastian yelled as the corpse began to notice them.

"How in the world does one stop that!?" Red asked.

"Perhaps it will do to dismember it into immobility for the time being?" Sebastian suggested.

"You can't kill these guys unless you smash in their heads!" Yelled the voice of a charming British accent. **(Ladies, you know I'm not wrong XD)**

The trio stared in surprise as a man with mainly blonde hair and black hair on the underside jumped at the corpse, riding a lawnmower.

"Like so!" He yelled as the machine came in contact with the corpse's head, shredding it completely. "You gotta be efficient, see?"

He then landed on the ground, turning the lawnmower to stop a couple feet away from the corpse.

"You are-" Sebastian started but was interrupted by the man.

"Say what!? Ahhh! I knew it! This one's dead already!" the unknown man exclaimed, looking through his small book. "That's why I said I'd reaped her soul 'n' everything! I can't freakin' believe this!"

"Who is that?" Ciel whispered to his butler.

"You too should know his kind well, young master."

"A-ha, this one's still got a soul. Ups-a-daisy!" the man continued, turning on his lawnmower and reaping the corpse's mother's soul. "Susannah Connor. Born July 23rd, 1841. Died April 19th, 1889 of shock due to extensive hemorrhaging. Remarks, none in particular. Judgement complete."

He then stamped on the dead woman's file in his book.

"A grim reaper…!?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Hm? That outfit." The reaper started, pointing at Sebastian. "Would you happen to be the infamous 'Bassy'?"

"I do very much loathe being addressed that way, but I am indeed Sebastian Michaelis, butler to the house of Phantomhive. And you are?" Sebastian asked.

"Ronnie!" Red yelled as she tackled the reaper into a hug, knocking him over.

"'Ronnie'?" Ciel and his butler asked in unison, one with a tone of irritation.

"If it isn't little Red! I haven't seen you since the last time Will brought you over for training!" the reaper exclaimed, hugging the girl back. "Overprotective uncle's still around?"

"Yep!" she nodded.

"Man…and 'ere I thought I'd get you away from him this time."

"I'm sorry, but can you explain who the hell you are!?" Ciel asked, his irritation snapping, as he pulled Red off of the reaper.

"The name's Ronald Knox. Grim reaper dispatch, retrieval division." Ronald explain before turning to Sebastian. "Thanks for lookin' out for my senior!"

"Just now, you mentioned that these creatures cannot be killed 'unless you smash in their heads'. Do you grim reapers know something of these incidents where the dead are brought back to life?" Sebastian asked.

"Nah, we haven't got any real details. But…we've had reports of corpses being active even after their souls were collected. Management's put in claims against us, treating the cases like the retrieval division screwed up, so I came to look into things, but turns out it's a soulless corpse through and though, this. I mean, I culled Margaret Connor's soul two weeks ago, no doubt about it."

"So the dead have not been returned to life. It's just a moving corpse, hm…" Ciel wondered.

"Ronnie, is it even possible for a body without a soul to move?" Red asked.

"The 'Brass' says that it's impossible too, but the grim reaper dispatch is investigating in the first place 'cos the corpses really are moving, as you just saw."

"So all we know for sure at present is 'destroy their heads to kill them'…" Sebastian clarified.

"To be exact, you're not 'killing' them, just 'incapacitating' them." Red corrected. "They're technically already dead."

"Looks like we've got to force a confession out of Rian." Ciel said as he grabbed Red's hand, pulling her along. "C'mon then!"

Sebastian began to follow his master before the sound of the lawnmower starting up alerted him. Turning back, he barely managed to catch the machine in time before it made contact with him and his master.

"If management gets wind of a devil being on board, it'll be a pain with them grousing on about how 'perhaps you are concealing the fact a noxious beast snatched souls from you?' and stuff. I really don't wanna get stuck with more overtime for a reason like that, I already have it because the little miss's here, so how's about you disappear right here and now?"

"Ronnie, you incompetent git! You're seriously letting your laziness get to you on this level!? That's low even for yo-!" Red began to scold the reaper before she was dragged away by Ciel.

"We're going on ahead! Once you've played with him a bit, come after us!" Ciel yelled to his butler, heading out the door with Red.

The two ran as fast as they could after Rian but were always trailing behind. They soon were running down sets of stairs that led further down into the cargo of the ship. They stopped right around a corner.

"He's fast on his feet." Ciel stated, his gun out, as Red nodded.

A figure began to loom over the two with its hand stretched out. In Ciel's peripheral vision, he saw the hand and pulled Red to him, aiming the gun at the figure. The three let out a scream until they recognized each other.

"Lizzie!?" Red and Ciel exclaimed.

"Goodness gracious! Were you honestly going to shoot your fiancée!?" Elizabeth yelled.

"Forget that! What are you doing here!?" Ciel questioned as Red got out of his hold.

"I saw the two of you run off, so I followed you. You suddenly disappeared when I'd asked you to wait, after all! And Edward was looking all over for you, Red!" Elizabeth rambled. "Oh! And, and! Ciel, here's your ca-"

Ciel covered her mouth to prevent her from being any louder as he said, "I'm sorry but I haven't got time for you right now. It's not safe here, so go back to where auntie and the others are! All right!?"

He then took off, dragging Red behind him.

"Do tell Edward I'm sorry!" Red yelled to her.

Elizabeth sat there for a moment in silence, comprehending the situation and what she saw. Her suspicion took over her actions as she got up and ran after the two.

"Noooo…! Don't leave me behind…! Ciel…!" she yelled as she ran in their direction.

Red and Ciel were making their way quietly down the stairs into the cargo room, listening to any sound that could give away Rian's location. Red was now carrying an old looking flashlight to light their way.

"So this is the cargo hold…" She muttered to herself.

Suddenly the sound of something rattling caught their attention, making Ciel push Red behind him and aim his gun at the figure.

"Who's there!?" he shouted.

Shining the light in the figure's direction, Red gasped as she moved Ciel's arm down.

"Snake!?"

"T-Too bright…says Wordsworth." Snake said, the plate from earlier in his hand as he used the other to try to block the light. Red apologized and moved the light away from his face.

"What on earth are you doing here of all places!?" Ciel questioned.

"The food was so very delicious, I wanted to come and share it with everyone…says Donne."

"The cakes were much yummier than the food, you know!" a feminine voice sounded behind them.

"Is that right…?" Ciel sighed before his eye widened in realization of the voice. "Lizzie!?"

"Gosh! Don't just leave me all alone like that!" Elizabeth complained.

"I told you to go back upstairs, didn't I!?"

"But I wanted you to eat your cake, so…" she argued back. "It's your favourite kind, with the strawberries on top! And I brought you the biggest piece! See!?"

She held out the plate which held nothing but a few crumbs.

"Oh?"

Behind her was a male corpse like the one Ronald had incapacitated, ready to attack.

"Lizzie!" Red yelled as she pushed her friend away and used her arm as a shield, only to have her forearm bitten. She then let out a pained scream. The corpse opened its mouth again, releasing her arm, and went to attack. The sound of a gun went off and the corpse stumbled back. Red was then pushed with Lizzie over to the crates as Ciel stood in front of them.

"This one's not the same as the last!" Red yelled to him.

"There were more of them!?" Ciel exclaimed then noticed a similar coffin with the Aurora Society insignia on it. "That's the insignia of the Aurora Society! So Rian brought another reanimated corpse along with him…?"

Red let out a few curses as her forearm was pouring blood out. Lizzie had a frightened look as she looked at the wound on her friend's arm. Ciel wore the same look on his face as well.

Turning to Snake, he ordered, "Snake! Leave that one to me. You take care of Red and Lizzie!"

Snake only stared ahead with two of the snakes on his shoulders.

"Hey! Did you hear what I-"

Ciel was cut off when Snake pointed in the direction he was looking and his snakes slithered onto his arm and their heads were further out, pointing in the direction as well.

"The mark of the bird…" he said as Ciel looked in the direction with an alarmed look. "There are lots more of them over there…says Oscar."

The other three looked on ahead at tons of rows of coffins were lined up, all matching the same one the corpse came out of. The coffins then began to shake as inhuman noises came from them. Red stared at the coffins with wide eyes as she muttered her next words.

"You've got to be kidding me…"


	65. Chapter 64

The noises from the coffins grew louder and shook more until the restraints that had been holding them snapped off. Ciel, Elizabeth, Red and Snake watched in horror as the corpses burst out from their holding and faced them with their mouths open wide. They then began to inch forward.

"Run…" Red said as her and her friends began to back away. Turning to them with a panicked look, she started pushing them in the opposite direction of the creatures. "Run, dammit!"

They all ran the opposite way as the corpses rushed towards them.

"Run, Lizzie!" Ciel shouted, taking his fiancée's hand, trying to run faster.

They nearly made it to the stairs that led up, but more corpses blocked the exit and were heading towards them.

"They're at the exit as well…" Elizabeth spoke, terrified.

Suddenly a corpse launched itself at the young blonde, its mouth wide open. Only to be shot in the head by Ciel. More corpses began to inch closer as the young earl looked around for safety then noticed the crates.

"Snake, take Lizzie and Red and get on top of the crates!" he ordered.

Snake helped Lizzie reach the higher crates and boosted her up, he went to do the same for Red, only to be pushed to move up as well by her.

"Go! I'll be fine!" she shouted.

"Like hell you will! Get up there now!" Ciel shouted at her, firing into another corpse's head.

"But-"

"This is not the time for your stubbornness, dammit! Just do as I say!" he yelled before looking around at the corpses. "Damn! There are too many of them…"

With his back to the crate, he didn't notice the corpse that was sneaking up behind him.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth yelled in warning. "Behind you!"

Ciel jerked back, shielding himself with his arm, his eye shut tight as the creature reached out to him before a pained yell sounded. Opening his eye, he watched as Red had used her upper arm as a defense against the corpse who had just bitten her.

"Go!" she yelled, pushing him away. Suddenly the corpse let go of her arm as it was being wrapped around by snakes. "Those are…"

"Smile! Red!" Snake yelled as he held both his hands out to the two teenagers. "Come quick while we've got them tied up!...says Oscar."

"Right, thanks!" Ciel nodded as both he and Red took his hands and were lifted up onto the crates.

"It doesn't look like they can climb up here." Ciel stated as he looked at the corpses moaning and moving against the crate.

Red nodded as she tore off the two small sleeves from her gown and tied it tightly onto her wounds.

"What are they?" Snake asked. "Not only is our venom ineffective against them, but they reek something awful…says Webster."

"We're unclear on the details, but they're corpses that are somehow being made to move." Red explained.

"Corpses…!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"They don't seem to possess anything even resembling intelligence." Ciel stated. "And likely also neither vision nor a sense of pain."

"How can you tell?...asks Oscar?" asked Snake.

"They had not the slightest reaction to your snakes. If they were able to see and feel pain, they would've tried to rid themselves of the snakes first. And…" Ciel trailed off, his eye looking at the exit. "If they had even a shred of intellect, they would know to leave us alone and make for the upper decks. They'd find much more food there, after all."

"By f-food, you don't mean…" Elizabeth wondered in a frightened tone.

Clearing his throat, the young earl continued, "That leaves their hearing. If they're dependent on their ears, we may be able to distract them with sound and make our escape from here."

Snake tapped on the glass plate that he was carrying around the whole time and held it up.

"What do you say we test their ears by throwing this?...says Emily." Snake suggested in a feminine tone.

"Right, try giving it a toss."

Snake tossed the plate quite a distance away from them and the corpses, making the plate shatter upon impact. They looked back at the creatures, seeing them not moving to the sound.

"Well, so much for that…" Ciel sighed before trying to think of a way to escape and what the creatures are. Suddenly, the crates jolted to the side repeatedly.

"What's going on!?" Red yelled as Snake took a hold of her and Ciel took a hold of Elizabeth.

All of their eyes widened at the sight of the creatures chewing and clawing through the ropes and wood of the crates.

"They're using their teeth and nails!?" Ciel exclaimed. "Snake! Can't you stop them with your serpents!?"

"No way, not that many!...says Oscar." Snake replied.

"C-Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted, terrified.

"You will be fine." Ciel stated as he held onto his fiancée before closing his eye. "Lizzie, you, I'll protect you without fail. Come whatever may!"

"How admirable of you, young master." Spoke the voice of one hell of a butler.

Four knives whizzed in the air before coming in contact of four of the corpses' heads.

"That is just how an English gentleman ought to behave." Sebastian smirked from the exit.

"Sebastian! Don't just stand there! Hurry up and take care of them!" Ciel ordered.

"As you wish." The demonic butler nodded before dashing at the creatures. "This is none too refined a method, but if all that is required is to destroy their heads…this way…is by far most expedient!"

Sebastian then took hold of one of the corpses' heads and crushed it. Snake stared with wide eyes as Ciel pulled Elizabeth to him to shield her from the sight, he had a disgusted look on his face. Red, was currently trying to not let her lunch come up. With no class, whatsoever, Sebastian was destroying the corpses' heads left to right, his master remembering the day he suffered the most.

"Ciel?" Red asked, catching Elizabeth's attention.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth shouted, snapping her fiancé out of his daze.

Panting, he looked at Elizabeth, his hands shaking. "Liz…zie."

The clicking of Sebastian's shoes could be heard as he came near the crates and looked up with an innocent smile and bits of blood on his face, the corpses' dead bodies surrounding him.

"All done, young master." He spoke as his master was still panting. "Is something wrong? Now. Here, please let me help you."

Sebastian then held out his bloodied, gloved hands to help his master down. Scowling down, Ciel began to get off the crates himself.

"Don't touch me with those hands. You'll get me dirty." He stated monotonously.

Red took Sebastian's hands as he helped her down, not minding the filthiness of his gloves.

"Thank you, Sebastian. I appreciate your help." She smiled at the butler.

"You're welcome, Miss Red." Sebastian said before turning to his master. "My apologies, sir. I shall change my gloves right away."

In a split second, Sebastian wore new gloves that had no stains on them and helped his master the rest of the way down then the other two. Ciel scowled at the ground.

"Couldn't you have gone about it a little more gracefully?" he complained in disgust. "You were like a beast."

"…Please do forgive me, sir." Sebastian stated in a nonapologetic tone. "It was a matter of some urgency, after all."

"At least he helped you instead of leaving you to die, idiot." Red rolled her eyes.

"Moreover, their bodies appear to be frailer than even that of the average human."

"But why are so many of them on this ship?" Ciel asked.

"I believe…" Sebastian trailed off before throwing four more knives to the side, making Rian Stoker stop in his tracks. "…we had better put that question to him."

"Rian Stoker!" Ciel exclaimed.

"N-No! Their absolute salvation was incomplete, and I never intended for them to reanimate in such unhealthy states…please just hear me out!" Rian begged before Sebastian twisted his arm behind the man's back. "We must hurr-YEOW!"

"There is no need to rush. We have plenty of time until we put in at New York, so we shall listen to your story at leisure." Sebastian smiled.

"P-Please wait!"

"For what? I have gotten rid of them all…"

"No you haven't!"

"Come again?"

"This ship utilizes the latest reciprocating steam engines, and they and their massive boilers are installed at the centre of the vessel. So this place is divided in two with the boiler rooms in the middle."

"So what of it?" Ciel asked.

"In other words, this ship has TWO cargo holds. One in the bow and the other in the stern!"

"Wha-!?"

"And the hold in the bow has ten times as many test subjects as the hold in the stern stored within."

"Did you say ten times as many!?" Ciel exclaimed.

Red then shouted, "For f-!"

Only to be interrupted by the horn going off on the ship.

In the bow of the ship, all the coffins that Rian Stoker had mentioned of were opened and empty.


	66. Chapter 65

"This is not good, young master." Sebastian stated as he held Rian Stoker in place.

"'Not good' doesn't even begin to cover it!" Ciel shouted. "One of those monsters is bad enough. And you're telling me there are still ten times as many as this!?"

Currently, there are corpses all around the ship attacking every passenger or worker they come across. What they didn't know was that things were going to get a lot worse.

"Then the interior of this ship is most likely crawling with droves of them." Sebastian assumed.

"Oh no…" Snake muttered.

"Sebastian. Go on ahead and get my aunt and family somewhere safe." Ciel ordered.

"And you, young master? What of you and Lady Elizabeth and Miss Red?"

"We'll only get in your way." Ciel replied as he reloaded his gun. "I do have my pistol, so we should be able to manage for a while. Return at once after you've secured their safety!"

Sebastian then dashed off as he shouted, "Very good, my lord."

Snake's snakes tied Rian Stoker up, preventing him from moving.

"Now then. Let's hear what you have to say, shall we? But keep it short. Patience is not one of my particular virtues." Ciel stated, pointing his pistol at Rian's head. "First, how do you handle them?"

"Eh?"

"Surely you don't simply transport things as dangerous as they with no safeguards." Red tried to elaborate the question for the doctor.

"Is there no other way to stop them aside from pulverizing their heads?" Ciel asked.

"…W-Well, yes, but…there does exist a device that can suspend the reanimation of the patients who have undergone absolute salvation by exposing them to special ultrasonic waves." Rian explained, trying to stay calm.

"And where is this device?"

"In my room in first class."

"Take me to it." Ciel ordered, placing the gun directly at the doctor's head.

"A-All right!" Rian exclaimed, looking in a direction across from the five of them. "We can get upstairs if we take the cargo lift in the boiler room back here."

"Let's use that."

The five then made their journey, following Rian as the snake was tied around his arms.

"On to the next question. Why do the corpses move?"

"We perform a surgical procedure that embeds a unique device, one which generates mild electrical currents, into the brain of a deceased individual. That device then sends signals to each segment of the brain, which allows the subject to regain the sound, healthy body he or she possessed before being felled by deat-"

"That will do. Can a dead man truly be brought back to life?" Ciel cut him off, not wanting to hear more of it. "Let me revise the question. For what purpose are you bringing all these test subjects to America?"

"That…I cannot say."

"I see." Ciel nodded before aiming the pistol at Rian's ear. "You'd like to get your ears pierced nice and wide, is that right?"

"Eep…!?" Was all Rian let out before shouting, "Wait, wait! If you shoot me, you realise you won't be able to use that special device of mine, don't you!?"

Ciel sighed, shaking his head as he said, "Ugh, fine. It's a pain but it looks like we'll have to exterminate them by obliterating their heads."

"O-! Our absolute salvation technology was bought by a certain company!"

"A certain company?" Ciel questioned.

"Yes…a company called 'Osiris', which is apparently in the business of developing a whole host of new drugs."

"Does any human actually show any loyalty when being threatened with death?" Red muttered as she trailed behind Rian, Ciel, and Elizabeth. Snake walking beside her.

"In here." Rian spoke as he gestured to an iron door.

Snake opened the door, releasing a blast of hot air at all of them. The group was now in the turbine engine room where some people are still working.

"Snake, call your serpents off of Rian." Ciel ordered. "Things will go more smoothly if we pretend to be his friends."

"Got it…says Webster." Snake nodded as the large snake slithered off of Rian and onto Snake.

"It's so loud!" Elizabeth shouted over the loud noises the machines were making.

"You there! This's no place for guests!" A worker shouted at the group.

"The eternal flame in this breast!" Rian exclaimed.

"Cannot be quenched by anyone." The man continued.

"We are…" they both spoke, "Phoenix!"

Red was now covering her mouth to control her giggles at the ridiculous pose.

"Friend, please let me use the lift ahead." Rian requested.

"Very well…and who do you have there behind you?" the worker asked.

"They're friends of the society too! Now then! It's your turn!"

"Ph…Phoenix!" Ciel, Elizabeth, and Snake shouted as they moved into the same pose, along with Snake's snakes.

Red was now on the ground, howling with laughter at the sight, Ciel blushing immensely.

"I see Lady Red's here. Carry on! It's right back here!" the worker shouted, excusing Red and pointing in a direction towards the lift.

"Lady Red?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It's…It's a long story, Lizzie." Red said as she got up, finished laughing and walked forward. Stopping at Ciel, she bent to his ear and whispered to him, making him blush ten times more as she walked away.

"What's wrong Ciel!?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

As the group continued on, they didn't know that the whole ship's crew and guests were under attack by the corpses and some of them were dead. Including the captain. Things were worse than that due to the iceberg that was dead ahead in their path…along with a certain red reaper.

Red suddenly shuddered, causing her to stop walking.

"What's wrong, Red?" Elizabeth asked.

"…Nothing…I thought I sensed the presence of a pervert…"


	67. Chapter 66

A loud bang sounded throughout the boiler room, catching everyone's attention.

"What was that tremor just now?" Ciel asked as the sound of something rushing was heard.

Suddenly, tons amount of water began pouring into the boiler room, pulling some of the workers under or away. Ciel and Snake yelled as they were pushed away by the waves, Elizabeth yelled as she was pushed the other way away from them, and Red was pulled under. An alarm then sounded throughout the room.

"This alarm, it means…" the worker said before yelling, "The watertight doors're closing! Hurry! Else you'll get locked in!"

The worker then helped the other workers through the door, Snake made his way out there with all of his snakes. Ciel looked around and spotted Elizabeth searching through the water.

"Lizzie! We don't have time for you to search whatever you've lost, come on!" he shouted to her.

"Ciel! I can't find Red!" Elizabeth yelled back to him, tears threatening to pour out of her eyes.

Ciel felt his heart drop to his stomach. Looking around, he saw no sight of her anywhere. He began to move forward but was dragged back by the worker.

"It's too late lad!" The worker shouted.

"Lizzie!" Ciel yelled, struggling in the man's grasp.

"Ci…" Elizabeth's voice trailed off as the door began to fully close.

When it did, Ciel was already back in the boiler room and making his way to his fiancée.

"Ciel, why!?" she yelled.

"I promised to protect you without fail, didn't I!?" he shouted over the loud waves. "Now, let's look for her."

They began to search through the room quickly before Red had shot up from beneath the water.

"Damn this dress!" she yelled as part of the fabric was torn.

"Red!" the other two teenagers shouted as they made their way towards her. Ciel was first to hug her tightly, his form shaking. Red smiled softly as she hugged him back then pulled Elizabeth into the hug as well.

"Now," she started, pulling away from the hug. "we need to get out of here."

"Right." Ciel nodded before turning back to the door. He then shouted, "Snake! You all go on ahead!"

"I can't possibly leave you all here!...says Emily" Snake shouted back.

Looking around everywhere, Ciel noticed an air duct up above.

"Don't worry about us. We'll use the duct to escape! Your friends shouldn't be in cold water for too long, isn't that right!? Now go!"

"Smile! Keats will guide you through the duct! So let's meet later!...says Emily."

"Yes! Later! For sure!"

"Be careful Snake!" Red yelled to her friend on the other side.

"Quickly!" Ciel exclaimed to the other two, making his way to the opening of the duct. Turning to the two, he shouted, "Lizzie! Red!"

"Yes?" they asked.

"First take those clothes off!"

"N-No!" Elizabeth shouted, shaking her head.

"Don't be so selfish! You'll never get through here with that skirt o-"

"Absolutely not! I want to stay cute in front of you until the very end, Ciel!"

"Lizzie…" Red spoke softly, a sad look on her face. "If you don't, you'll never be able to make it through and see your family again. Think of how devastated they'd be."

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she looked down sadly at the ground before nodding to the red head.

"I'm…sorry…" Elizabeth stated, crying.

"It's okay…" Red patted her back.

Elizabeth then made her way out of her dress, now wearing her underclothes.

"I'll have Nina make you a new dress. One that's even lovelier than what you're wearing today." Ciel stated as he wrapped his jacket around Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry for being selfish…" Elizabeth said again.

Looking at the red head, Ciel said, "Red, you need to do the same too, otherwise you won't fit."

"I already know that." Red sighed as she removed her dress easily and undid her hair, it now being in curls. "In all honesty, I hate that thing, it's too heavy."

Red was now in her blue corset and was wearing black trousers, still wearing the same shoes.

"Since when were you wearing trousers!?" Ciel and Elizabeth yelled, Ciel's face completely red as he tried to move his gaze elsewhere from the more developed female in the room.

"The entire time. I don't trust wearing these types of dresses ever since I wore the one Lau lent me…"

"Now let's hur-" Ciel then started coughing horribly.

"Ciel!?" Elizabeth exclaimed in worry as Red was hovering over Ciel, worried as well.

"It's nothing. I just choked on some water. Now hurry up and start climbing!"

Elizabeth then started climbing up to the duct as Red looked back at Ciel.

"Ciel…your asthma…" she whispered.

"I'm fine." He whispered back, more harshly. "Let's just go."

The two then climbed up to the entrance of the duct. Ciel entered first, followed by Elizabeth, then Red. The three were still unaware of all the chaos happening around them.


	68. Chapter 67

Chaos was thrown about everywhere. Corpses were attacking everyone, and everyone was in panic. Elizabeth's family was currently fighting off as many of the corpses as they could. Sebastian was hurrying to his master. Snake had lost the doctor, who had taken the lift to escape. Now, Ciel, Elizabeth, and Red were climbing through the air duct and were right above the Second-Class Dining Hall. Ciel was now trying to get the duct's exit to open.

"Damn! I can't get this open…" Ciel grumbled.

"Are you all right, Ciel?" Elizabeth asked.

Suddenly the exit opened, causing Ciel to fall through.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth and Red shouted.

"That-! ...Didn't hurt?" Ciel wondered to himself aloud before opening his eye and then shouting, "Sebastian!"

"I apologise for my lack of punctuality on this occasion, young master." Sebastian smirked as he held his master in his arms. Looing up at the two females, he asked, "You three are not hurt, I hope?"

"Ciel protected me, so I'm fine!" Elizabeth exclaimed, smiling.

"I got bit a couple times but I'm fine." Red nodded to the demonic butler.

"What of my aunt and family?" Ciel asked as Sebastian put him down and helped the other two girls.

"Pardon me. I believe everyone is alive and well. I attempted to guide them to safety, but they insisted on rescuing the other passengers."

"That sounds like my mother. If they're all together, they should be all right. Thank you, Sebastian!" Elizabeth stated as she was placed down by said butler.

"You are most welcome, my lady." Sebastian nodded before setting Red down, his eyes widening slightly. "Miss Red…"

"Yes?"

"You do realize you're in more indecent garments than Lady Elizabeth, yes?"

"And?"

"…Never mind."

Ciel then sneezed, alerting his butler and Red.

"Here, young master, take this." Sebastian offered, taking off his tailcoat.

"I don't need it. The tails will drag behind me." Ciel stated.

"But if your body is chilled through, your cough-"

"Don't bring that up now!"

Elizabeth looked confused as Sebastian said, "Very well, sir."

He then turned to Red and held up his coat.

"No." she spoke before he could utter one word.

"But-"

"I'm fine, it will only feel more restricting than this damn corset."

"Language, Miss Red."

"Do you really want to argue about this now?"

Sebastian sighed before stating, "Very well."

He then put his coat on as he led the three teenagers to an exit.

"Come. They have begun to ready the lifeboats. Let us hurry to the deck and-"

A loud, buzzing sound echoed around the four as part of the ceiling fell down with two men on it, one being Ronald and the other being Grell Sutcliffe. Sebastian's and Red's eyes widened at the red reaper, his smile growing. The ceiling then crashed to the ground, spreading dust into the air.

"Hotties…sighted!" Grell exclaimed as he slowly rose up to face them.

"You are…" Sebastian began.

"Grell Sutcliffe!" Ciel shouted.

"Hiiiii! It's been absolutely ages, Bassy and darling Red! Being reunited here, it must be fate!"

"It is simply coincidence." Red and Sebastian stated bluntly in unison.

"Ahhhh! Cold as ice, you both are! But that side of you both is, as always, divine!"

"Aww, boy, he'd found hi-….wait….Mister Sutcliffe! How in the world do you know little Red?!"

"Eh?"

"Ronnie…quit calling me that!" Red glared, not wanting the red reaper to get any ideas.

"Why, we ran into each other a couple times, once when I had to save her!" Grell exclaimed as he pulled the young girl into a hug, his cheek rubbing against the top of her head. "Isn't she precious!?"

"Lay your hands off her! And don't forget we still have souls to reap, okay?"

"You wretched boy!" Grell yelled as he let go of Red and ran in front of Ronald. "You should've told me sooner if you knew Bassy and Red were here! I then could've gone all out with my makeup!"

"And that's exactly why I didn't tell you…"

"Listen, you…Ah!" Grell exclaimed when he noticed the group trying to run away. He then dashed in front of them and said, "Hey, wait for me!"

He then slammed his chainsaw into the ground in front of them, Sebastian holding onto his master and Lady Elizabeth while Red jumped back as well.

"To think you both were the type to light a fire in a girl and then cast her aside like that! What bad people!"

"Please do not immolate yourself on our account." Sebastian stated as he landed some ways away from him. "As we are in something of a hurry, would you be so kind as to let us pass?"

"And if I refuse?"

"We shall force our way through if we must." Sebastian said as his eyes turned fuchsia.

"Oh, yes…I can't say I dislike an aggressive man! So let's have us a death match steamier than any…paltry love or romance, hmm!?"

"Who is that man!?" Elizabeth yelled.

"He is simply a perverted deviant, Lizzie." Red stated in boredom as she pushed Ciel and Elizabeth behind her.

"Miss Red is quite right." Sebastian nodded in agreement as he addressed the young blonde. "You might catch whatever he has if you get too close to him, so please stay back!"

"Well, I never!" Grell exclaimed as he charged at the group. "I'm just speaking honestly from my heart!"

Red dragged the other two teenagers some distance away as Sebastian and Grell fought one another. Sebastian had just jumped against a wall as Grell slashed at him with his scythe, cutting into a window, making Sebastian's eyes widen. Water suddenly poured through the now damaged window, pushing the teenagers and Grell away. They all let out noises of surprise.

"Young master!" Sebastian shouted.

His eyes widened as he sensed another reaper behind him. Turning quickly, Sebastian was able to catch Ronald's lawn mower before it collided with his head.

"Forgot all about li'l old me, didn'tcha?" Ronald asked through gritted teeth, only earning Sebastian to glare at the reaper with fuchsia eyes.

Meanwhile, Ciel's back had collided with a wall with Red a few feet away from him and Elizabeth in the center of the hallway they were in. Groaning, Ciel sat up and noticed the horde of corpses heading towards the blonde.

"Lizzie!" he shouted, trying to get up, only to fall back in place and notice his ankle twisted in a different direction than it should have been.

Red sat up, her vision fading in and out as she looked at the horde weakly. A line of blood trailed its way down her face from where her head had collided with the ground.

"Lizzie…" Red called out slightly before shaking her head and speaking louder. "Lizzie, get up! Lizzie!"

Lizzie sat up groaning and her eyes widened at the sight around her. Ciel shot at the corpses as best as he could while holding Red back.

"Damn!" Ciel yelled, catching his butler's attention.

Sebastian was currently struggling with trying to fight off Ronald but upon noticing his master and Elizabeth in trouble, he threw the scythe away from him, causing the reaper to stumble. He then rushed to try to save his master's fiancée.

Ciel's eye widened when the gun in his hand clicked.

"I'm out of bullets…"

"Lizzie!" Red yelled, trying to get to the blonde but being restrained from doing so. "Let me go, damn it!"

"I-! I…" Elizabeth stuttered before looking at the other two teenagers, mainly Ciel, with a smile as tears were in her eyes. She then said, "…do so wish I could have stayed cute in front of you…till the very end, Ciel…"

With wide eyes, both Ciel and Red cried out, "Lizzie!"

The sound of flesh being torn open echoed off the walls as everyone stared in bewilderment at the sight before them. A sword was pierced through a corpse's head from Elizabeth, who's facial expression showed determination and anger. As more corpses came at her, Elizabeth grabbed another sword that hung on the wall and stabbed it through a corpse's mouth. Launching herself up, she jumped over a small group of corpses and decapitated them. Ciel and Red were both frozen in shock that they didn't notice two other corpses creeping up behind them. Elizabeth dashed towards her friends and stabbed the two corpses through their heads.

"Th…This ugly side of me…" Elizabeth began as tears fell down her cheeks and onto Ciel's face as she stared at him. "I wanted to do everything in my power to keep you from having to see it…but…this time…I will protect you!"

Elizabeth then pulled the swords out of the corpses' heads as she turned and stood in front of her two friends, her grip tightening on her sword.

"I am the daughter of Alexis Leon Midford, Marquess of Midford and head of the order of the British Empire! I am Elizabeth!"

She then held the swords in a defensive fighting stance with a determined look in her eyes.

"Fiancée of the Queen's Watchdog!"


	69. Chapter 68

_**What are little girls made of? "Sugar and spice, and all that's nice; and that's what little girls are made of."**_

 _ **Elizabeth was taught by Madam Red that a lady should always be delicate and lovely before a gentleman. An innocent girl first and foremost. She believed that her job is to be surrounded by all things nice like Mother Goose's nursery rhyme says and to keep smiling.**_

 _ **Poetry over philosophy. Embroidery over cooking. Dancing over chess. Be an angel who knows nothing. That is how girls born into a nation of roses are raised.**_

 _ **However, Elizabeth stood out from the other girls in one part of her life. Ever since a young age, she was rumoured to be a genius with swords. Her mother taught Ciel fencing sometimes when they visited his home. The one thing can clearly remember from a visit were these words.**_

" _ **If my wife was that strong, I think I would be frightened of her."**_

 _ **From then on, Elizabeth vowed to become a bride that Ciel could protect. But that was cut short when the Phantomhive family died. When Ciel returned back with a butler in black, she was overjoyed. Until she realized that he wasn't growing and she was. And she made another vow that she would become a bride that could protect Ciel. She refrained from wearing heeled shoes other girls her age would wear to help Ciel feel more mature.**_

 _ **However, she noticed Ciel start to act more of his age when someone else came into both hers and his life. A girl with red hair and chilling grey eyes that are mistaken for blue. She radiated a mature but childish nature around others and always smiled, even in the worst situations. Elizabeth was surprised of how quick she was to jump in and try to save her from a bear and to help find a present for Ciel's birthday. Her mother mentioned her in a couple conversations, one about how she could be a possible fiancée for her brother, Edward. Another was how she stood out from society in many ways. Such as the way she dresses and how she treats everyone. What Elizabeth mainly noticed about her friend is the solemn, distant look in her eyes.**_

 _ **Elizabeth made another promise to make sure she would stay safe. Always.**_

 _Low-heeled shoes. Mother's lessons. Swords with which to protect you._ , Elizabeth thought as she decapitated four more corpses.

 _That…is what I am made of._

Looking to the side in a glare, she charged at the red reaper with her sword.

 _I'm fine with not being cute if it means I can protect you!_ , was her only thought before her sword was caught by the blade by a certain butler in black.

"My lady. You have done enough…" he spoke calmly.

"Sebas…tian?" Elizabeth questioned.

"To have forced a lady to go to such lengths as these…I am a failure as a butler. Please forgive me." He bowed in apology. "I shall handle the rest…"

"Mmmm, I do feel a bit like the wind was taken out of my sails, but no matter! Let's pick up where we left off, hmm…?" Grell asked, holding up his chainsaw.

Ciel gasped then shouted, "Wait! Sebastian!"

Sebastian immediately froze in his spot at the sound of his master.

"We can't afford to deal with them right now! Rian is the one who holds all the keys to this case! We're going after him!"

"Huh? Hey, you." Grell said, turning his attention to the young noble. "Are you saying we can get to the bottom of the reanimated corpses if we put the screws on this Rian chap?"

"Mister Sutcliffe, look." Ronald muttered, showing his book to his superior.

"I see…It seems we can't afford to play with you either."

The two reapers then jumped through the hole in the ceiling and onto the other floor.

"It does soooo pain me, but I fear we'll have to part here for now, Bassy and darling Red." He then blew a kiss to the two, much to Ronald's displeasure. "Next time I'll be sure to wrap you all up in rosy red! Count! On! It! Toodles!"

Sebastian and Elizabeth stared at the two blankly before rushing over to Ciel and Red. Red sat up and wiped the blood from her face before turning to Ciel in worry.

"We should hurry too-ugh!" Ciel started but cut himself off when he let out a sound of pain from trying to stand up.

"Young master!" Sebastian called.

"His leg is swollen." Red stated as she gazed at his ankle.

"Oh no!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She then kneeled in front of him with her arms out as she said, "I'll carry you on my back!"

"Wha-!?" Ciel let out from shock.

"Lady Elizabeth, I can take care of that…I truly cannot allow you to do such a thing." Sebastian said, smiling slightly.

She then stood up, holding her blushing face as she slightly yelled, "Oh, right! Of course. You're right! Oh, dear, what has come over me!? I…"

Tears then started forming in her eyes before she let out a wail, pulling Red into a bone-crushing hug.

"Ah!" Red let out before looking at the other two with an alarmed look as she shouted, "Crying. She's crying! What do I do!? What the hell do I do!?"

"I'm the sort of scary girl Ciel despises!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Huh!?" Ciel let out as he stared at the crying girl in confusion. "What are you talking about!?"

"Well, you said before that you didn't want a strong, scary wife!"

"There, there, Lizzie." Red comforted, rubbing the girl's back before narrowing her eyes at Ciel with a raised eyebrow.

"Th-That was a long time ago. Besides, I'm the one who should be apologizing to you." Ciel stuttered.

"Then will you still marry me?" Elizabeth asked, getting out of Red's hug and leaning towards Ciel. "You haven't come to hate me?"

"How could I possibly hate y…" Ciel trailed off before gasping and turning completely red in the face. Red stared at Ciel with a look he couldn't decipher except for a lot of irritation in it.

Sebastian then sputtered, trying to control his laughter with all his strength.

"N-Now isn't the time for this! We're heading upstairs now, c'mon!"

"Even the young master cannot hold his own against Lady Elizabeth, I see." Sebastian jested.

"Shut your mouth, you!" Ciel yelled, his voice cracking as Elizabeth looked at them with a confused look.

"Well, then. Let us be off." Sebastian sighed, his laughter finally subsiding.

"You bastard. Are you done giggling ye-"

"Smile! Red!" a familiar voice shouted, revealing to be Snake as he ran towards the group.

"Snake!" Red exclaimed as she dashed at him and tackled him into a hug.

Snake held his footing as he hugged her back tightly.

"I truly am so glad everyone is safe…says Emily." Snake spoke in a feminine voice.

"Where's Rian?" Ciel asked, seething slightly.

"Sorry, he ran away from us…says Oscar."

"Is that so…?" Sebastian wondered. "Well, let us regroup with the marquess and his family for the moment."

"Yeah."

Up on the first-class deck of the Campania, people were frantically trying to get onto the lifeboats with their lifejackets.

"Back off!" Edward yelled, trying to get people into a formation. "Women and children first! Just look at the sight of you! How can you call yourselves British gentlemen!?"

"Edward!" Elizabeth shouted, running to her brother.

"Lizzie! I'm so happy to see you well!" he shouted back, smiling as he hugged her. He then noticed the sword in her hand and whispered, "It must have been hard for you…"

"Forgive me. It was entirely due to my helplessness." Ciel apologized.

"You said it!" Edward turned to Ciel. "But fine, my lecture can wait. Now you three get on a boat, quick as you can…"

"Edward, I have a favour to ask of you. Put these two on the boat in my stead." Ciel said, pointing at Red and Snake.

Red, Elizabeth and Snake looked at the young lord in shock.

"I can't get onto a boat yet."

"All right. We'll take care of them." Edward nodded.

"If Ciel is to stay behind, I shall stay t-!" Elizabeth started but was cut off by Sebastian knocking her out.

"I beg your pardon, sir." Sebastian apologized as he handed the young blonde to her brother.

"Butler!"

"It appeared that convincing Lady Elizabeth would take some time, so I resorted to a rough measure. Please mete out whatever punishment you see fit at a later time."

"No…you have my thanks. It's impossible for me to attack my sister from behind. The ship is listing considerably…it's foundering is but a matter of time. Please leave the ship with the utmost urgency and get as far away from it as you possibly can."

"I'm staying." Red stated.

"Like hell you are!" Ciel shouted.

Ignoring him, she walked over to Edward and said, "I do apologise, Edward. My father is still here and I refuse to leave him. I hope you understand."

"I do." He nodded.

Smiling up at him kindly, she got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Goodbye." She said, walking over to where Ciel was grumbling as his butler picked him up.

"Take care of Lizzie and Snake! Let's go you two."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian nodded, walking away.

"You don't need to come back, you know!" Edward called to them, mainly addressing Ciel. "I'm perfectly fine with not having to give away my adorable little sister's hand!"

"I shall return, I assure you." Ciel called back.

The three then made their way back into the ship with Ciel noticing the scowl on Red's face.


	70. Chapter 69

Ciel, Sebastian and Red made their way down the corridor full of first-class cabins. They came to a sudden halt when a figure crossed their path.

"You're-!?" was all Ciel let out as the Viscount of Druitt looked at them. "The Viscount of Druitt…!?"

"You've got to be kidding me…" Red muttered.

"Hm? And who are you?" Viscount asked the young noble. "How do you know who I am?"

Ciel and Sebastian froze, trying to think of an excuse.

"Well, I suppose it is indeed difficult to not know of me, as I'm celebrated in society circles for being the personification of beauty." Viscount rambled on.

"With all due respect, what are you doing in a place like this, Viscount?" Red asked. "The walking dead are ambling through this vessel as we speak."

Viscount smirked, holding up his wineglass as he responded with, "My love, there's something here that I daren't leave on this sinking ship, even if it means exposing myself to mortal danger. To begin with, those corpses amount to nothing more than useless dolls to me-oh dear. I've nattered on for too long…if you'll excuse me."

"The eternal flame in this breast!"

"Cannot be quenched by anyone! We are-"

"Phoenix!" they all shouted as they struck the ridiculous pose.

"Ah! So you were comrades! Speaking of, I do get the feeling we've met before." Viscount addressed to the noble and his butler.

"That contraption!" Ciel spoke, gesturing to the men holding a machine, not wanting for him to realize he was at his ball during the Jack the Ripper case. "Can it perhaps stop the movements of those corpses?"

"Where did you learn that?" he asked in a serious tone.

"I knew it…then you're-!?"

Viscount only turned and held up his wineglass as he said, "If you wish to know, follow me. I shall allow you to bear witness as well. To the advent of a new Aurora by way of medicine that is."

Viscount and other men walked away from the three. Red walked away from the two, nodding in Sebastian's direction, and walked beside the Viscount, linking her arm with his. Ciel could feel his blood boiling when the man pulled his friend closer to him, knowing he was flirting with her.

"Shall we take it by force, sir?" Sebastian suggested, only to be met with silence. Looking to his master, he noticed the look on his face and sighed and followed after the Viscount with his master in his arms. "She is merely attempting to gain information from him"

"I see…and no, we don't know how to use it. Let's have him activate it for u-"

The sound of maniacal laughter interrupted Ciel, causing his eyes to widen at the familiar sight of the man causing the noise.

"What the-!? Undertaker!? What are you doing here?"

"Hee! Hee! Hiiiya!" Undertaker greeted, turning to face the two. "I was told to help carry this as I was in the middle of running for my life, you seeee! I then caught sight of the earl hollering 'Phoenix' once more, and…"

"Wipe that from your memory right now!" Ciel yelled before whispering, "But more importantly, do you have a clue as to how to work this thing?"

"Can't say that I dooo? I wonder if something like this serves any useful purpose at all, you know?"

He then chuckled but stopped at the sight of his adopted daughter with the Viscount. A frown etched onto his features.

They all soon arrived at the first-class lounge where the men began to set up the machine on the platform with the stairs.

"Be very cautious with it. It is worth more than your lives." Viscount warned.

"Will you start it up now?" Red asked.

"Not yet, my love. Our cast is still one player short."

"One player?" Sebastian muttered as both he and his master looked at the Viscount in confusion.

"AH!" Rian shouted as he leaned over the rail on a floor above the group with Ronald and Grell. "You rat! Why did you steal the device!?"

"Hello there, Rian. I've been waiting for you! This day shall mark the fall of your empire in one night, as Pompeii once fell and the day my new empire was born!"

"Eh!?"

"With the power of this device, I shall build a new empire!" he exclaimed, pulling Red against him with his hand on her waist, causing Grell and Ciel to glare at him.

"Come again?" Ciel, Red, and Sebastian questioned with a confused look.

"He who possesses eternity shall rule with immorality and decadent beauty. And it shall be called…" Viscount then struck into his own extravagant pose. "The Aurora Empire!"

"What the heck? This all seems to have gone kinda pear-shaped, huh?" Ronald spoke up to Grell.

"Hmph. I'll make that cad the reddest of reds in the blink of an eye! Especially for touching darling Red!" Grell shouted, holding up his chainsaw.

"Easy now!" Viscount called out to him, hovering his wineglass over the machine, ready to pour it. "Don't you care what happens to this machine?"

"Hey, Mister Sutcliffe, time out!" Ronald called in alarm, grabbing onto the red reaper.

"Fu-fu… **(wtf…)** …this is what is called true 'power'. I can stand victorious against you all with nothing more than a single wineglass!"

The Viscount then broke out into excessive laughter.

"This sense of irritation just grows and grows. May I kill him, young master?" Sebastian asked, the murderous intent shown in his eyes.

"No. Not yet. Though, I do understand how you feel…" Ciel spoke, irritation radiating off of him.

A sudden crash from the side of where the two stood occurred as glass flew everywhere. Looking over, they saw the corpses trying to get into the room.

"Hey…! Just look at these numbers!" Ronald yelled.

"Viscount, start the device! Hurry!" Red exclaimed to the man.

"Non! I am no longer a Viscount!" he spoke back, earning confused looks from everyone as he lifted Red's chin to face him. "'Caesar'…I shall start the device if you call me that…with that lovely little mouth of yours, so very like a cock robin's." **(It's some kind of bird from a nursery rhyme, I looked it up and that's all I got *shrug*)**

"Let's kill him now, after all." Ciel stated with murderous intent in his eye.

"Please wait. Though I do understand how you feel…" Sebastian replied to his master.

The viscount then began to make sounds, that we all know the author shall never describe even if she was paid, as he imagined himself dressed the same as Caesar in Rome.

"Gladiators who put their flesh and blood on the line, whose lives scatter like so many fallen petals. This place is just like a corrupt coliseum. Gazing out as I sip my wine, I truly am…just like Emperor Nero!"

Ronald let out an irritated yell as both he and Grell were destroying corpses.

"Can we kill him now!?"

"Let me get this straight…you just stopped me, didn't you!? Do you want to get suspended!?" Grell shouted at him, completely irritated now. He then turned to the viscount. "Hey, you! Get a move on, and start that thing up, would you!?"

"Very well. The time for the founding of my empire is upon us at last." The viscount smirked as he held up his wineglass and pulled Red closer to him as he exclaimed, "Now then. All of you! Show me the dance of the phoenix in pledging your allegiance to your Caesar and his lover!"

"Right. Kill him." Ciel, Grell, Ronald, and Sebastian stated with a murderous intent in their eyes.

"Dear, dear. Will you be satisfied with never learning what that gadget is for? Guh! Hee hee…though I understand how you all feel…" Undertaker spoke with a large grin before breaking out into laughter.

"What is it? Come, now!" Viscount urged.

"Th-The eternal flame in this breast…" Sebastian and Ciel started.

"…Cannot be quenched by anyone…" Ronald and Grell continued.

"We are! The new!" Viscount shouted.

"Phoenix!" everyone shouted as they struck the same pose as the viscount.

"Well played, comrades! Now I shall show you the army of death that bows before me!" Viscount shouted to everyone as he pressed a button on the machine.

Everyone, even the corpses, stood in silence for a few moments before the machine made a strange sound, causing everyone to let out a sound of confusion. The corpses then let out a yell as they charged at the others. Undertaker suddenly started maniacally laughing, rolling around on the floor.

"What are you playing at!?" Ciel yelled at the older noble.

"Why, Rian! The device you crafted is useless!" Viscount called out.

"I-It can't be!" Rian shouted.

"Weren't you the one who made this thing!?" shouted Ciel.

"There's obviously no way I could build a contraption like this! I simply borrowed it at my discretion." Viscount stated bluntly as Red was trying to help her father, who was laughing so much.

"You bastard! Did you deceive me!?" Rian shouted in question to someone, causing Sebastian to look at the man in question.

Grell sighed as he leaped off the floor above the others as he shouted, "What a farce this is!"

He then decapitated all the corpses in his path as he charged at the Viscount of Druitt.

"Yeah, he really is somethin' els- hey, wait, Mister Sutcliffe, sir!" Ronald called out in protest to his superior. "We reapers shouldn't be goin' around killing humans, remember…!?"

Grell's ignorance got the best of him as he attempted to slash the Viscount, who stood in shock. The sound of something clanging echoed around the room.

Grell's scythe was being blocked by a sotoba that was being held by Undertaker. Everyone's eyes, except Red's, widened at the sight.

"Wha-!?" was all Grell let out.

"Hee! Hee…! It's been ages since I laughed this hard…" Undertaker informed everyone. With a slightly deeper voice, he said. "In my humble opinion, losing such an amusing chap would amount to a loss for this world. Wouldn't you agree with me, hmm? My little grim reapers?"

"The blade of my death scythe won't cut through…!?" Grell shouted in surprise before being thrown back across the lounge.

Undertaker then moved his cloak back to reveal more sotoba hanging from each of them. Grinning, he threw six sotoba at Grell, who shielded himself with his chainsaw, causing them to slice apart into pieces and shatter the glass ceiling up above. Undertaker landed back in his spot as the glass rained down over everyone.

"Young master!" Sebastian called out, shielding Ciel.

Undertaker then sighed as he brushed his bangs back, staring up above as he pulled Red to stand beside him.

"How sad it is…" he spoke gently as he leaned against his adopted daughter and looked at everyone with a clear view of his eyes.

"That laughter should vanish from this place."


	71. Chapter 70

As the glass rained down over everyone, Ciel stared with a wide eye at the man that was leaning against the red-headed girl that he learned to care for.

"Undertaker…!?"

With one final crash, all of the glass was now on the floor in shattered pieces. Everyone stared at Undertaker with different expressions.

"He masked his presence most skillfully." Sebastian commented. "His 'eyes' have always been hidden as well, so it escaped even my notice."

"Same here." Grell nodded. "He fooled me good."

"Mister Sutcliffe, sir!" Ronald exclaimed, hopping up onto his feet. "Those eyes…"

"Yes. That chartreuse phosphorescence, without a doubt, can only belong to a grim reaper!"

Undertaker chuckled before smirking at the other two reapers and said, "How nostalgic! It's been at least half a century since I was last called that. Right dearie?"

Red nodded with a blank look on her face as she said, "Correct from what you've told me some years ago, uncle Adrian."

"The undertaker…is a grim reaper-!?"

Ciel was shortly interrupted by Rian Stoker, who rounded the corner shouting.

"Explain yourself, Undertaker! You said I could control those corpses with this device!"

"Did I now, truly?" Undertaker wondered as he scratched his chin.

"So you tricked me…was it all a lie!? Even the part about sailing to America to popularize absolute salvation…everything!?"

"Well, you seeee…I found it comical that you were earnestly attempting to resurrect the dead via medical science…you were just the man of talent for my purposes."

"And what of our singular desire to bring the whole world into health and well-being through medicine…!?"

"That was your desire, right? Besides! You are not capable of bringing the dead back to life by the power of the medical knowledge in your grasp. And it all ceased to be medicine in the first place the moment you began to depend on my techniques. One who conducts procedures upon his patients that he himself does not understand can no longer call himself a physician."

In utter shock, Rian collapsed to his knees and muttered, "H-How could this be…?"

Undertaker leaned over the man and patted his head, saying, "You were a good lad, naively buying all I said without question."

"So you're saying that you masterminded the Aurora Society's experiments to resurrect the dead? Undertaker!" Ciel called out.

"That's a secret." Undertaker grinned back, placing a finger against his lips before turning to face the earl and butler fully and saying, "Is what I'd like to say, but you have paid for information innumerable times over with that phoenix pose of yours, earl. So tell you, I shall! Hee! Hee…'Twas indeed I who produced these reanimated corpses, but with the help of my dear Red."

Red stared at her adopted father with wide eyes at this information and shook her head in denial.

"No! I didn't- I couldn't-!" was all she let out before grabbing her head and staring at the ground.

"Though…she hadn't the slightest clue…" Undertaker continued, lifted her chin to have her face him. "Especially of what she was becoming…one such as I could only tell by her eyes…a beautiful fiery orange that grew."

Red's eyes froze, paralyzed in shock as her mind drifted elsewhere.

"To what end!?" Ciel demanded.

Letting go of her chin, Undertaker walked a couple feet away and said, "Well, let's see…at first it was probably simple curiosity toward humans. Humans possess 'bodies of flesh' and 'souls'…if the two are present, humans, as living beings, exist in this world and continue to log their 'cinematic records', the memories of their lives. And when the bodies of flesh decay and grim reapers retrieve their souls, their cinematic records come to an end at that moment, and the living become the dead. Grim reapers, going by their lists, extract human souls from bodies and bring cinematic records to their ends. Day after day. Indifferently. Matter-of-factly. However, one day, after I'd spent a long time as a grim reaper doing just that, day in and day out, something occurred to me. What would happen if there was a sequel after those endings?"

Grell and Ronald stared at the man in alarm with the question.

"What would happen to the bodies of flesh that had lost their souls and whose memories had come to an end if I added a continuation to those very memories? Souls alone are all grim reapers hunt, after all. The 'bodies' and the 'memories' in their brains still remain in this world."

"Come on…you're telling me you edited their cinematic records?" Grell asked.

"Hee! Hee! Well, now! Why not use your powers and have a looksee at their records for yourself?"

Grell jumped up towards the second floor in the room and sliced open a corpse with his scythe, causing the cinematic record to come out. As it played, it showed a woman's life and how she lived then died in a carriage accident. The records started playing END but continued on to another picture show. Now, in the records…

 _ **Was a dancing Undertaker dressed as Charlie Chaplin**_.

"Hey! What is this!?" Grell exclaimed.

"This is…!" was all Sebastian let out.

"What's going on!?" Ciel shouted.

Red slowly caught a glimpse of the record and started chuckling.

"'The End' title of a cinematic record, which arrives arm in arm with death, never appears because I attached counterfeit memories to the records, like so. And to my surprise…the flesh, under the mistaken notion that 'my life continues on' began moving again without its soul!" Undertaker explained. "All living beings instinctively attempt to make up for what they lack. If their bodies are wounded, they try to close their wounds. If their spirits feel isolated, they seek others to alleviate their loneliness. So they also instinctively desire what they lack…and in seeking their 'souls', they attempt to rip open the bodies of living humans. In order to even out the balance of their never-ending cinematic records, you see?"

"So that's why they came after our souls when they couldn't see or hear us…!?" Ciel questioned, beginning to realize how the corpses work.

Undertaker's eyes narrowed as he stared off in the distance as he said, "Even though it's impossible to make another's soul one's own…I can tamper with cinematic records, but I cannot create souls. I experimented plenty, but most of them became no more than dolls of flesh without an ego. And so I call them thus-neither living…nor dead…-they are 'bizarre dolls', warped flesh puppets."

"Even bad taste has its limits." Ciel glared at the man.

"Hee! Hee! If you cannot understand their beauty, you have quite a ways to go, my lord!" Undertaker chuckled as he grabbed a female corpse that charged at Red and held it in a dancing manner. "White, waxen skin that has been sewn together prettily in semblance of their living selves. Mouths that no longer clamour loudly or spit out lies. Are they not more beautiful now than when they drew breath?"

Ciel made a noise of disgust as he covered his mouth and grumbled, "I'm going to be sick!"

"That may be how you feel, but…there are humans who desire these bizarre dolls, you know?"

"Wh-What?" Red stuttered in a whisper as she looked at Undertaker.

"These children don't feel any pain or fear. They single-mindedly desire souls and devour the living. What say you? Do they not make the best military animals?"

Everyone held a face of horror and surprise from the words, the reapers letting out a gasp.

"You're mad!" Red yelled.

Smiling at his adopted daughter with a Cheshire cat-like grin, Undertaker patted her head and said, "We're all mad here, dearie."

He then walked some feet away from her and continued his explanation.

"Those eccentric fellows said they wanted to see just how useful these could be, so I decided to experiment by tossing the same number of 'bizarre dolls' as live humans onto this luxury vessel. Who and how many will be left standing when the killing ends?"

"…You really have lost your mind. Just as Miss Red says." Sebastian commented with narrowed eyes.

"Hee! Hee! I never imagined we'd run into an iceberg, though. Having quit being a grim reaper, I don't have my list anymore and all…well! I've been saved the trouble of making this ship sink, so it's a matter of killing two birds with one stone!"

"I see…so…this passenger liner was never meant to sail to America from the beginning."

"Because of you all, more humans survived than I'd expected. Will I get a scolding for that?"

"Hmph. The more I hear, the more we can't overlook this." Grell stated with his hands on his hips.

"No doubt. It'd be mind-blowing to allow a grim reaper to warp 'death'." Ronald commented. "All the same, he ain't wearin' specs. Is he one of those 'deserters' we get once every blue moon?"

"I don't care what he is. Anyway, a grim reaper interfering with life and death in the human world is against the rules."

"Hypocrite." Everyone except Rian muttered.

"Tying him up and turning him over to the higher-ups would also seem to be the most efficient way to get him to reveal the workings of the moving corpses, hmm…? And…"

Grell then suddenly went into rage mode as imaginary flames surrounded him.

"On top of your breach of conduct, I shan't forgive your sin of harming a girl's face! Nor putting the risk of darling Red in danger! I shan't forgive you, even if you are a total hottie!" he roared, causing a sweat drop to appear on everyone's head.

Grell lunged at Undertaker with his chainsaw swinging in his direction, only for Undertaker to dodge it and block the scythe with a sotoba.

"Oopsie." Undertaker chuckled.

Ronald sped by on his lawnmower, heading towards the two.

"I've got your ba-!" he started but was kicked in the back by Sebastian, who then launched off the reaper and went to strike at Undertaker, who dodged the kick.

Ronald was sent skidding across the floor with shouts of protest.

"Bassy, what do you think you're doing!?" Grell exclaimed.

"We cannot allow you to haul him away." He replied bluntly, fixing his gloves.

"Huh!?"

"We ourselves are tasked with presenting the truth before her majesty, the queen. We mustn't let him escape!" Ciel explained as Red came up to him and gently moved him to sit back down because of his injured leg.

"And so…" Sebastian smirked. "We shall take him into our custody."

"This is a grim reaper concern! Outsiders should stay out of it!" Grell narrowed his eyes at the butler.

"This is my duty as a butler. I humbly ask that outsiders refrain from interfering." The demonic butler replied, narrowing his eyes at the reaper as well.

"Can't we all just get along?" Red whined.

"No." Everyone stated bluntly.

"Well then…"

"Ha! Stoic as usual, Bassy! And always caring, darling Red! You both do know how to get my blood rushing!" Grell grinned.

"What did you say about my daughter?" Undertaker questioned darkly with a murderous glint in his eyes, a smile nowhere on his face.

"F-Fine, then!" the red reaper continued, trying to ignore the look the older reaper was giving him. "If you're raring to go, we won't hold back either!"

"That the phrase 'hold back' even appears in your dictionary comes as the greatest of all the day's shocks. Wouldn't you agree, Miss Red?" Sebastian questioned, earning a nod from the female.

"Then it's simple. The first one to get him wins." Ronald swayed as he stood up before looking at the demon with a glare. "And I don't have any intention of losing to an old man like you, even if you are with little Red!"

"Ronald, you idiot…" Red grumbled in annoyance as her adopted father looked at Ronald with a murderous intent in his eyes as well.

Grinning and chuckling darkly, Undertaker said, "This is just like rabbit hunting…now, then. Who will be the hunted rabbit?"

The two reapers and demon launched themselves at Undertaker, weapons ready.

"Those idiots are all going to die…" Red muttered, shaking her head in disappointment.


	72. Chapter 71

As Grell, Ronald, and Sebastian neared towards Undertaker, Sebastian threw his silver knives at him. Only for them to fall into Ronald's lawnmower as it came towards his head.

"Whoa there!" Ronald exclaimed as Sebastian dodged the machine. "My mistake!"

"Your eyesight seems rather poor…hm!?" Sebastian irked as he threw his utensils at the reaper.

"Whoa!" the blond shouted as he ducked in time.

Using the sotoba, Undertaker blocked the knives that came at him.

"Grim reapers are all verrrry nearsighted!" Undertaker informed.

"That puts you at a disadvantage!" Grell grinned as he swung his chainsaw at the older reaper, only for it to be slicing a sotoba in half. "Eh…!?"

Undertaker grinned as Grell was too caught up in his own thoughts and kicked the red reaper in the back, sending him some feet away. Ronald charged at him but Undertaker flipped over him and jabbed the sotoba down at him. With widened eyes, Ronald moved his head back but his glasses got caught in between him and the sotoba, sending them flying away.

"Damn, my specs!" he yelled, reaching out for them.

"You're still green if you're relying on your eyes!" Undertaker called out to him as he whacked the blond on the head, making him fall to the ground.

"What the heck are you doing!?" Grell shouted as he snatched Ronald's glasses in the air and tossing them to him.

"Thank you, sir- er!" Ronald cut himself off as his glasses were caught by one of the silver knives being thrown past him.

"My, my." Undertaker commented as he swung the sotoba at the knives, causing them to pierce into the stick and for Undertaker to jump away from Sebastian. "Can you really hunt me with such tiny tableware, I wonder?"

"They may be inferior to death scythes, but…" Sebastian smirked as he moved his head to the side and grabbing a hold of one of the sotoba. "…the sharpness of our family silver is first-class!"

He then slashed the weapon into pieces.

"I seeee!" Undertaker exclaimed as he skidded to a stop some feet away from the demonic butler and threw more sotoba sticks at him, who jumped and landed near his master and Red. "Come, come. What's the matter? Is this all the three of you can manage? You're going to hunt me down, aren't you? Hee! Hee!"

"He's really pissing me off…" Ronald muttered as he put his glasses back onto his face.

"Let's do this quick. The ship is listing pretty bad. We're out of time." Grell stated.

"…You said it." Ronald nodded before both him and his superior leaped at the older reaper.

"I can't be worrying about my looks!" Grell yelled as he swung his chainsaw.

"We've gotta attack head-on!"

Both of the reapers' scythes collided with a sotoba that Undertaker used, causing the clanging sound to echo around the room.

"Again!?" the red reaper yelled in confusion. "I can't believe this! A death scythe is supposed to be able to cut through anything…! So, how come you can parry our death scythes!?"

Undertaker smirked as he addressed the younger reapers with, "The death scythe can cut through anything…hm? Don't you find that catchphrase a little funny? Well! It's not funny to me in the very least! Hee! Hee! There is one thing, isn't there? One thing that it can't cut through."

"You don't mean…!?" Ronald exclaimed before he was cut off by the deafening sound of a boom going off when Undertaker swung the sotoba at him and his superior.

Blood splattered from the slashes on Grell's and Ronald's torsos as they were sent far from where Undertaker stood. Red's eyes widened at the sight of the two injured reapers. Ronald caught sight of her worried gaze and nodded his head in reassurance that they were alright.

"That's a…death scythe!" Grell choked out as he glared at the older reaper, whose sotoba turned into a classical styled, skeletal scythe.

"I see. In the presence of many death scythes, the motto that a death scythe can cut through anything becomes a falsehood." Sebastian commented.

"Don't they get collected unconditionally when a grim reaper retires…?" Ronald asked as he shakily sat up.

"I found it hard to part with mine as we'd been together for so long. 'Twas suuuch trouble sneaking it out with meee!"

"That's for damn sure…" Red muttered with an eyebrow twitching.

"You knew!?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Yes."

"And you never mentioned it to us?!"

"It wasn't relevant at the time!"

"Like hell it wasn't!"

"Now! Shall I try hunting you down instead? Just like the pitiful rabbits in the hunt that you are?" Undertaker asked before using his scythe to slice a column apart, making the boat shake.

Sebastian started snatching tables that fell and threw them at the reaper, who only sliced them apart.

"It's no use. Slicing tables is no different than breaking biscuits." Undertaker chuckled before being surprised to not find the butler in front of him.

"I simply wanted to get inside of the wide reach of your scythe." Sebastian smirked as he slid behind Undertaker and kicked at him, but it was dodged when said reaper flipped into the air.

"You thought up an amusing notion, master butler! Then…" Undertaker chuckled before landing behind the young earl and grabbing a hold on him, causing Red's, Ciel's, and Sebastian's eyes to widen in alarm. "I can at long last have your lordship set foot into the coffin I custom-made just for you…"

"Don't-!" Red shouted out but was cut off when Sebastian dashed at Undertaker, who just threw Ciel over the edge from where they stood.

"I knew you would come."

Sebastian turned with wide eyes and reached out his hand for his master to grab onto. Before Red had the chance to dive after them, Undertaker grabbed a hold of her and held her in a death-like grip. **(Get it? Ha. Ha…okay back to the story…)** Sebastian's and his master's fingertips brushed against one another just as Sebastian was impaled by Undertaker's death scythe, causing the three to widen their eyes.

"Humans are weak and frail, but it is surprisingly difficult to drag oneself through a human life, master butler. You seeee, I've always been most curious why the likes of a noxious beast such as yourself would be playing the part of a butler in a tailcoat. I'll have you show me…your cinematic record." Undertaker grinned darkly.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted out just as a scream of horror ripped out of Red's throat.


	73. Chapter 72

The scene before Sebastian's vision began to change back to when he first appeared before his master. He watched the scene before him play out of him looking for the one that had summoned him until his gaze landed on a frail-looking Ciel Phantomhive. With a hand placed over the young boy's eye, Sebastian gave him the mark of the contract and murdered all of the masked people in the room.

The scene then changed to where the two stood outside the building that was in flames. Sebastian questioned him of where his manor was, but Ciel didn't know, due to not leaving the manor much and instead chose to go to the Royal Hospital in London. The young earl questioned the demon his name and Sebastian told him he could be named whatever his master desired. Ciel then chose the name "Sebastian" after his dog, causing Sebastian realize he ended up in the employ of an outrageously wicked brat…so he says.

By the time the two had reached the hospital, Ciel had bandages wrapped around his eye that covered the mark of the contract. He was then reunited with Tanaka, who was overjoyed to see the young master and told him of all that had occurred and that he didn't see the culprits' faces. He then gave Sebastian a pocket watch and asked of him to take care of the young master.

The two then traveled to Madam Red's home, where Madam Red greeted them with happiness. After their reunion, the two were about to depart but Madam Red stopped them to give Ciel a golden ring with the Phantomhive logo on it.

When the two arrived at the Phantomhive manor, the whole building stood in place but marked in different areas from the fire. The inside, no doubt, was completely ruined. Ciel walked ahead of his butler to where the graves of his parents stood, got on his knees and talked to them. This was the first and last time that Sebastian heard him address his parents. He then walked over to the manor and began to think of ways to repair it. By the time the sun began to set, Sebastian returned to his master and took him to the newly repaired manor that looked like an exact copy of the original.

Sebastian tried his best to attend to his master's needs as a butler should. However, he struggled a lot. The water for his master's bath was too hot and the food that looked amazing wasn't to the master's taste. The only moment Sebastian managed to appease his master was when he was going to bed and gave him a cup of warm milk with honey. But that moment was short-lived as Ciel reprimanded his butler and expected more of him the next day. The term "brat" was imprinted into Sebastian's mind from there on to describe his master.

The next day, Sebastian trimmed his master's hair after attending to his previous injuries and then began to give him his daily lessons. After getting part of the lesson wrong, Sebastian instructed him to remove his rings and then slapped his hands with the whip one uses for horse-riding. During tea time, Ciel poured the tea into his butler's hands due to it being "tea-coloured water". Afterwards, Sebastian instructed his master in hunting, who stood in wrong form. At dinner, Ciel refused to eat anything because a fork was tarnished and sauce was staining the rim of the plate. The next day Ciel was unprepared for riding a horse, due to falling a lot, and Sebastian was too noisy as he got rid of people that arrived at the manor to kill his master.

Every night, Ciel screams himself awake from every nightmare he has from the time he was trapped in the horrible place he never wishes to speak of. It takes him moments to minutes to calm down and come back to reality. On some nights, Sebastian would be requested to stay in his master's room just as a form of comfort.

As time went on, Ciel had gotten better at his lessons, Sebastian made competent tea, Ciel was able to hunt, Sebastian made meals up to his master's tastes, Ciel could ride a horse better, and Sebastian took care of threats to his master quietly. One day, a letter from Queen Victoria arrived, requesting the young lord's presence at Buckingham Palace. Ciel was then fitted for a new suit by Nina Hopkins. On the day of arrival at Buckingham Palace, Ciel Phantomhive received the dignity of earl and was restored his estate in his name. Later on in the day, as the duo were leaving, Sebastian suggested for his master to give up on his vengeance and simply live on a happy life. Ciel refused the idea, stating that he returned for revenge and that he will have it.

The mouthwateringly taste of Sebastian's master's soul remained the same until the presence of another human came into the duo's lives. He watched as the revenge remained as focus but noticed his master grow soft for a certain redhead and then grew romantic feelings for her. Sebastian, himself, believed her to be childish and strange, but also kind-hearted.

Sebastian's records began to speed up as his focus came back to the moment where he and his master were reaching out for one another.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled as Red screamed in horror in the background.

With a strangled yell, Sebastian reached further and grabbed a hold of his master's hand.


	74. Chapter 73

As Sebastian grabbed onto his master's hand, he pulled him tightly against his body as they crashed into the ground and slid some feet away. Red had stopped screaming as she was running to the two in worry. She collapsed onto her knees beside the two, her hands hovering over them, unsure if they were all right or not.

"I knew you of all people would protect the earl." Undertaker called to Sebastian as he landed feet away from the three. "Just what one would expect of his butler, hmm?"

Lifting himself up, Ciel's eye widened at the sight of state his butler was in. At the sight of the butler, Red covered her mouth as her eyes widened as well.

"Sebastian…?" Ciel called to him before yelling. "Hey! Sebastian!"

"Do keep it down…" Sebastian muttered weakly. "I can hear you just fine."

The two then watched as the demon sat up and spit out blood with bright fuchsia eyes.

"Your cinematic record was quite entertaining! But…all the same, it appears you will only bring misfortune upon the young earl here." Undertaker stated. "So why don't we have you disappear?"

Ciel watched with a wide eye as the reaper began to swing his scythe. However, he stopped his movement when Red stood in front of him defiantly.

"Dearie…" he started before the boat began to shake, alerting everyone.

Ciel, Red, and Rian Stoker let out surprised shouts as the ship began to move.

"Don't tell me it's already…" Grell began.

"Blimey!" Ronald yelled out.

"My, my. Will it be anytime now, hmm?" Undertaker wondered with a grin.

"Oh no! The bow is pitching upward from the weight of all the water we have taken on!" Sebastian called out to his master.

Outside of the boat, remaining passengers began sliding down the boat to the dark waters as it began to sink. Inside, Rian Stoker screamed as he fell down towards the other end of the room, a sickening splat sounding throughout the air.

"Rian Stoker. Born August 24th, 1854. Died April 20th, 1889 due to a fall." Grell commented as he wrote in his book while Sebastian held onto the same ledge with his master in one arm. "Additional remarks, none."

Undertaker was holding onto his adopted daughter in one arm, his scythe in the other.

"Bassy. As you can see, I haven't a moment to spare. I hope you'll forgive me, but I'll be taking that Undertaker fellow for myself. You just stay there and watch me in action."

"I cannot allow y-!" Sebastian started but was cut off by the sound of a lawnmower. He then jumped back before Ronald hit him with the scythe.

"You're much stronger than me, Mister Sutcliffe, so that Undertaker's all yours! However, keep the little lady safe! I'll put this weak, worn-out, old dog over here out of his misery!" Ronald called to his superior.

"Ronald…you poor idiot…you just asked for your own death wish…" Red sighed, giving up on the blond reaper.

The demonic butler glared at the young reaper with fuchsia eyes as he panted heavily. Ciel let out a "hmph" as he smirked at Ronald.

"I won't have you making light of my butler. Do you really think that this is enough to wear him out? That he's going to lose to you? Your jokes aren't amusing in the least. Aren't I right, Sebastian?"

"…Yes, most definitely." Said butler grimaced before letting out a pained cough.

Ronald sighed as he looked to the side and said, "Aww, brother. Now I can't help feeling like I've turned into a bully picking on the weak…"

He was then sucker punched in the jaw by Sebastian, then thrown down to the ground and kicked in the stomach. His collar was then grabbed by the smirking demon and pulled close to him.

"What was that you were saying about picking on the weak?" Sebastian asked before punching him in the face again and sliding away from the winging lawnmower. He continued to dodge each swing of the lawnmower before flipping over the reaper and kicking him in the back to the balcony area of the room.

"…wai! H…ow are you…still moving-!?" Ronald choked out before he was stepped on.

"If my master issues an order, I cannot very well fail to carry it out, now can I?"

"Even though you can barely stand up, there you go showin' off…you make me sick…!" Ronald said before he was punched in the face…again.

Meanwhile, Undertaker was dodging each of Grell's attacks while keeping a firm hold on Red.

"You! Why, if it isn't the little reaper who was playing at being Madam Red's butler!" The older reaper commented. "I knew I'd seen you before! So you've been seduced by the lives of humans too, haven't you!?"

"Nosy men never get anywhere with the ladies, I'll have you know!"

"Aren't you reaperlings about to run out of time?" Undertaker asked as he landed on the balcony's rail that stood sideways.

"I feel sick…" Red grumbled.

"I'm no Cinderella. You won't catch me running off home when there's a fine prince and princess among men right before my eyes!"

Grell's eyes then widened as Ronald's body was thrown at his own, causing them to tumble a few feet away in pain.

"Ronald!?"

"I say! How soft the youth of today are!" Sebastian jested as he leaned against the lawnmower with his master. "Is it not a little behind the times of you to depend solely on your death scythes? Now! The only one remaining is…"

Sebastian was cut off as the ship began to shake again.

"Th-This is bad!" Ciel yelled as water started pouring into the room and hit both him and Sebastian.

"Well, the time has come to say our farewells at last." Undertaker said as he and Red landed on top of a platform. "I must say, it's been cracking good fun!"

With determination, both Grell and Sebastian launched themselves at the old reaper to get at least one last attack. Undertaker managed to dodge both attacks with widened eyes. Grell's foot managed to hit a chain of lockets around Undertaker's waist, causing them to fly towards Ciel, who grabbed a hold of them just as Undertaker reached out for them. He looked at the boy with wide eyes before smiling gently at him.

"Lord earl." Undertaker spoke as he landed a few feet away from the duo and looked at his adopted daughter. "I entrust these to your keeping for the present. Please take them with you and treat them with care."

"Uncle Adrian…?" Red mumbled with wide eyes as her father moved a lock of her hair away from her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek before looking back up at the young noble.

" **For they are my treasure**."

He then threw Red to Sebastian, who caught her, and turned around.

"No…" she mumbled with wide eyes.

"Wait, Undertaker!" Ciel shouted as he held onto his friend.

"Don't…" Red continued.

"So long, milord…dearie…" Undertaker said before swinging his scythe and facing them with a sad smile. "Let's meet again."

"Papa!" she screamed just as he cut the ship in half from where they all stood.


	75. Chapter 74

People screamed at the sight of the ship splitting in half. Those that weren't in the lifeboats, but in the water, tried to swim away as the half that broke off fell back into the water. Some were either pulled under because of the wave of the water or the ship falling on them.

Meanwhile, Sebastian soared in the air with his master and Red in his arms as he landed on the remaining half of the ship. He didn't stop running as he called out to the two in his arms.

"It does not seem that the bow here will hold for long either!"

The half of the ship began to rumble as it started sinking faster just as Sebastian leaped onto the edge of the ship, somehow managing to grab a life preserver that was nearby.

"Young master, Miss Red." Sebastian said as he pushed the two together and placed the life preserver roughly around them. "Take a deep breath!"

"Eh!? Wha-?" Was all Ciel let out as Sebastian interrupted him.

"The situation being what it is, please do forgive me!" the demon said as he lifted the two easily.

"What are you d-" Ciel tried to ask but was cut off when he and Red were thrown away into the ocean at great speed. **(YEET!)** Sebastian then leapt into the air just as the boat sank.

Both Ciel and Red were clinging onto the life preserver as they shook from the cold temperature of the air and water. The cries of the other survivors could be heard in the distance.

"C-Ciel…you all right?" Red stuttered through her shivering.

He shook his head and, with chattering teeth, he said, "I-It hurts…m-my b-body feels l-like i-it's being st-stabbed all over by i-ice."

"J-Just hang on. S-Sebastian will b-be here s-soon." She reassured as she closed her eyes.

Seconds turned into minutes. And minutes turned into an hour before Red heard the small splash near her, causing her to open her eyes and not see Ciel anywhere near her.

"Ciel?" she murmured but heard no answer which woke her up more and look around frantically. "Ciel!? Ciel! C-!"

She was cut off as she was lifted and tossed onto a hard surface before the sound of a louder splash sounded. Looking around, she saw she was in an empty lifeboat. Suddenly, Ciel and Sebastian shot up from the edge of the lifeboat and clung onto it. Ciel coughed up water harshly as he was helped in by his butler and the red head.

"They must have been unable to lower the lifeboats in time. So I have come with one I borrowed from the sinking ship." Sebastian said from in the ocean as he tossed his coat onto the boat. "Please put this on. I do apologise that I cannot prepare some hot tea for you. Please bear with it for the time being."

Red helped Ciel place the coat just as his coughing fit stopped. The two looked out onto the mass of people that were a large distance away, trying to get into a lifeboat and fighting one another to stay above the water.

"If we go back, this boat will be dragged down as well." She pointed out to the two.

"Very well, let us part." Sebastian nodded as he began to push the boat while swimming away.

"My hair…has turned to ice…I'm sleepy." Ciel mumbled, nodding off.

"Ciel! You mustn't fall asleep!" Red yelled, shaking him.

"Wha-!?" Sebastian yelled out when he noticed a corpse had grabbed onto his leg and bit into it, causing him to yell out as he kicked its head in half.

"These things can move in water!?" Ciel exclaimed.

"Since they do not need to breathe, it would follow that they also do not drown." Sebastian stated.

"That means-" Red started but had her mouth covered by Sebastian's hand.

"Hush! Be quiet!"

The only sound around them that could be heard, beside the distant screams, were the gurgling of bubbles in the water. The tops of the corpses' heads started to reach the surface of the water.

"D-Don't tell me…" Ciel trailed off just as the corpses all started moving n the water towards the three. "…these are all-!?"

"Get in Sebastian!" Red yelled as both her and Ciel reached their hands out for the butler to take.

The boat started to sway just as a corpse had bit into the side of it. With demonic speed, Sebastian dashed forward with an oar and smacked the corpse away.

"J-Just how many of them are here!?" Ciel shouted.

"I cannot say…however…they will likely only search for souls until their bodies are no more…and that means…you two are the sole living humans in this vicinity." Sebastian elaborated.

Ciel looked at the corpses then to the people in the distance and finally to Red, who only nodded to him.

"Then, we can't run. If we do, Lizzie and the other survivors will be targeted. We can't expose them to danger."

"Call it good fortune or ill…they seem only to attack the souls nearest to them!" Sebastian called back as he plunged the oar into another corpse's head.

"We will stop them here. You can do it, can't you, Sebastian?"

"You do not need to ask your servant. Simply command what you will of me." Sebastian smirked.

Pulling off his eyepatch, Ciel yelled, "I command you Sebastian. Exterminate them!"

"Yes, my lord. We will pitch around a bit. Do please hang on to the boat!"

Sebastian started swinging the oar at the corpses that had tried to get into the boat. Red moved Ciel to where he was under one of the boat's seats. The boat swayed more as more corpses had managed to climb into the boat and started heading towards the two. Red faced Ciel in a shielding manner just as a few of the corpses managed to bite into different places on her back, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled out.

The corpses were smacked off of the red head by the oar for a split second before Sebastian went back to beating the other corpses off the boat.

"How amusing…" Sebastian smirked. "…even in death, humans continue to attempt to kick others down to obtain that which they desire. What truly avaricious beings!"

"Red…" Ciel whispered.

"I'm fine! Stay there!" Red demanded.

Where the other survivors were at, they could hear the sounds of the corpses in the distance and chose to be safe and stay in place. There, they waited in the silence.

Dawn arrived much later. Remaining pieces of the boat were scattered on the surface of the water. Where the trio was at, corpses' lifeless bodies floated in the water stained red. Sebastian panted heavily just as Red looked to him with Ciel poking his head out from under the seat.

"Is it…over?" Ciel asked.

The oar fell onto the floor of the boat just as Sebastian fell onto his knees, gripping his side in pain.

"Sebastian!" the two teenagers called out to him and rushed over.

"The blow of the death scythe…was hard, even for me." Sebastian sighed as Red inspected his wound and applied more pressure onto it with her hands. Behind them, Ciel was staring at the lockets and Red.

"The Undertaker…what on earth was he after…?" he asked.

"That is beyond my comprehension, but as long as you keep that chain of hair lockets and Miss Red, I trust you will see him again, young master." Sebastian commented. "He seemed to have no intention of harming you or Miss Red, young master. But I personally can do without that reunion."

Sebastian then started coughing for a few seconds.

"This is the first time I've seen you in such a state." Ciel commented.

"Pardon me for being so ungraceful…I am unfit to be the butler of the Phantomhive family."

Red chuckled as she said, "Sebastian, you idiot, you protected us from a horde of corpses, if that doesn't make you fit for being a butler, then I don't know what will."

Sebastian smiled at the young female and said, "Your kindness still astounds me, Miss Red."

The sound of a horn echoed in the air, catching the three's attention of a ship that was sailing towards the other lifeboats.

"It's a rescue boat." Ciel commented. "…Sebastian. I can't afford to have the butler of the Phantomhive family stay in that state forever. Make sure you rest up when we return to the manor. You did well today."

"Young master…please stop. I cannot believe I am hearing you say these words. I would prefer not to encounter a storm after this."

The sound of sniffling caught the attention of the two as they looked over to where the female stood, facing the ship with tears in her eyes. Before either of them could question her, she collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. Walking over, Ciel knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug, to which she automatically clung onto him and sobbed harder.

The ship soon arrived at the trio's destination and helped them aboard. Red had stopped crying but had a solemn look on her face. Once they arrived on deck, blankets were placed on all three of them. Looking up, Ciel noticed Elizabeth ahead of him with tears in her eyes.

"Ciel!" she yelled as she ran towards the trio and jumped onto Ciel, hugging him tightly as Sebastian and Red watched with slightly raised eyebrows.

Red turned from the two other teenagers and walked to the railing of the ship and stared out at the ocean.

After Elizabeth had calmed down from her crying, Ciel and Sebastian took her to sit down with Snake. Her brother, Edward, walked over to where Red stood.

"Miss Red." He called to her.

Red jumped for a second with a startled look before she relaxed upon seeing the familiar blond and said, "Oh, hello Edward."

"I am glad you are all right." He smiled at her.

"I wouldn't say all right, but thank you for caring about my being."

"You're not with the others because…?"

"I…just need some time alone…"

"I see, I deeply apologise if I'm bothering you in any way."

"It's all right…just…too many things happened on that ship…"

Red then pulled the blanket to her body more as her frown deepened.

"I understand…before I go, I believe you would have wanted to have this." He replied, handing her a folded paper. "Just to remember anything good that happened today…at least."

Unfolding the paper and looking at it, Red saw a photograph of Elizabeth, Ciel, and Sebastian smiling. The sight of the picture caused Red to smile with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, Edward. I appreciate this." Red said, looking at the blond and hugging him for a moment.

"You're welcome." He nodded to her, a blush on his face as he made his way back to where his sister was at.

Upon arriving, he saw Elizabeth and Ciel asleep with Sebastian awake and standing.

"Butler…what can you tell me about the state Miss Red is in at the moment?"

Looking over to where the red head was, Sebastian frowned as he said, "Well, sir, not only has she lost her mother, but her father has now abandoned her as well."


	76. Chapter 75

_**(Ciel's POV)**_

' _Darn. I'm going to be late.'_ , I thought as I dashed towards the closing gates and called out to the two men moving them, "P-please wait!"

With seconds to spare, I passed through and made it in. I stopped some feet away from the entrance and panted, trying to catch my breath while being cautious of my asthma.

"I just made it…" I wheezed out. A minute afterward, I sighed and looked up at the tall building that stood proudly.

 _ **Weston College. A school established on the bank of the river Thames. A prestigious school and one of the best in all of England. Starting with the colossal, labyrinthine school building, its vast grounds also include a solemn gothic chapel, and four storied dormitories, or houses. Upholding tradition and bound by the strictest discipline, the all-male boarding school lifestyle and sophisticated education by way of an individualised curriculum yields true English gentlemen. Sparing no thought for the school's prohibitively expensive tuition, all aristocrats desire to have their sons matriculate to this school in order to obtain its vaunted status for themselves.**_

' _I'm positive Red would have loved to see this place and wonder of its education…'_ , I thought as a smile almost rose to my face before I shook my head, frowning. _'Enough of that. I have to start off on the right foot. I must keep my focus.'_

My next step was followed by a crunch as my foot landed on the grass before me, causing loud murmurs to sound all around.

"Look…!"

"This is unbelievable."

"He's got himself a 'Y' for sure."

"He just set foot on the lawn."

"He's not even one of the P4. What's he thinking!?"

Those were the kinds of murmurs I heard everywhere as I slowly became unnerved as it turned into a clamour until a voice spoke above all others.

"I say! What in the w-"

"Oh! Look! There they are!" another voice from the crowd shouted. "The P4-Prefect Four!"

I watched as a group of four tall male students made their way across the grass, each dressed in different colored uniforms. One was outlined in red and had his long blond hair tied in a low ponytail as he walked proudly. Another was outlined in green and had his short, pale blond hair slicked back as he walked proudly, as well. Another was outlined in blue with glasses, short black hair, and was reading a book with a stoic expression. The other was outlined in purple, paler than the others with black and white hair, and wore a hood that covered most of his head.

The one whose uniform was outlined in red turned his gaze sharply at me and made his way towards me quickly. Murmurs from the other students continued until the older student stopped and grabbed a hold of my tie. I shut my eye tightly, waiting to be struck.

' _Is he going to hit me…!?'_ , was my only thought until a sharp, feminine voice spoke up.

"What is going on here?" the voice asked followed by the clacking of heels on the stone path.

' _Is that…!?'_

"Nothing, Miss Crevan, this lad's tie was simply crooked." The student said as I opened my eyes to see him smiling down at me and fixing my tie.

' _Crevan?'_

A clamour went on around us as my…friend…, Red walked up to us dressed in a white chemise, short in the front black and grey striped skirt, black sheer hosiery, black strapped heels, black glasses and her hair was tied up in a loose bun. She looked as if my tailoress, Nina Hopkins, designed her outfit.

"What is your name?" the older student asked.

"Phantomhive." I stated in response.

"I've never heard of you."

"The headmaster did mention a new boy would be entering the blue house, but… would that happen to be you?" the older student whose uniform was outlined in green questioned.

"Yes." I nodded back to him.

"Article 48 of Weston College's School Regulations- 'Only prefects and those given prior permission by the prefects may traverse the lawn.'" The older student whose uniform was outlined in blue said bluntly. "You could at least memorise the school rules before you enroll."

"I apologise for my-"

"Now, Bluewer, is that any way to greet a new member to your house? After all, he is new to attending school in general. Isn't that correct, Phantomhive?" Red questioned with the same kind smile on her face.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied with a nod.

"Let's hurry up and get inside." The older student spoke out in a stoic tone. "It's much too bright out."

I flinched as a finger tapped my forehead. Looking in front of me again, I realise that it was the older student with the outlined red uniform who did the action.

"Watch your step next time…Phantomhive." He smirked and turned to Red and nodding to her before walking away with the other prefects.

I rubbed my forehead and stared after them as Red stood beside me.

"He reminds me a lot of that Viscount with that smirk." I muttered, frowning.

"Indeed." Red sighed.

"What the hell are you even doing here!? This is an all-male's school!" I whispered harshly to her.

"Sebastian somehow convinced the upper professors to allow me to become his assistant."

' _That meddlesome f-!'_ , my thoughts were interrupted by a large force coming in contact with my back, startling me.

"You've got all the luck! You walked on the lawn and got off without so much as a slap on the wrist!" a young, cheerful male voice exclaimed. "I'm McMillan. I'm in first form and in blue house, just like you! Here you go!"

I turned around to see a boy around my age holding out my top hat that I must've dropped. I took it and placed it on my head, nodding to him.

"O-Oh, I see. Thank you. By the way, what on earth is this 'P4' and 'Y' business I keep hearing about?" I asked.

"A 'Y' is a penalty point. For each 'Y', you're made to write a Latin poem a hundred times. Correct, Miss Crevan?" McMillan asked.

"Correct, McMillan." Red nodded, smiling still.

"And 'P4'?" I continued to question.

"The group of four students you just saw were wearing coloured waistcoats, right? At this school, only prefects may wear waistcoats tailored with the fabric of their choice."

"Prefects?"

"They're what you might call house captains." McMillan continued to explain. "Edgar Redmond, the one with the red waistcoat, is the prefect of 'Scarlet Fox House,' where students of particularly noble status board. Herman Greenhill, the one with the green waistcoat, is the prefect of 'Green Lion House,' where students who excel in martial arts and sports board. Lawrence Bluewer, the one with the blue waistcoat, is prefect of 'Sapphire Owl House,' where students excel in academics board. Finally, Gregory Violet, the one with the purple waistcoat, is prefect of 'Violet Wolf House,' where students accomplished in the arts board. And there you have the four prefects of Weston College's four traditional houses…P4, for short! They're so positively grand!"

"Uh, right…"

"Ohhh…I sure do look up to them…I'd like to become a prefect someday too…just joking!" McMillan trailed off as I looked around, seeing no sight of Red and sighed. I then turned back to him.

"But being unable to even cross the lawn? Those rules seem terribly silly."

"Ha ha! That's 'tradition' for you." McMillan chuckled as the clanging of a large bell echoed around us, alerting him. "Oh no! We'll be late for class. Let's hurry! I don't want to get a 'Y'!"

"Let's." I nodded and followed after him in a hurried manner, thinking back to a memory of why I was here.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _ **-To my dear boy. The Campania incident was a frightful calamity. Have you already recovered? Are you enjoying your Easter? For my part, though Easter is here at long last, I find myself unable to whole-heartedly enjoy the holiday, as there is something that weighs upon my mind. I am worried about Derrick, the son of my cousin, Duke Clemens. Derrick is in the fifth form at Weston College. But for some reason, it seems he has not returned home since last summer. He used to write home every day, but his letters abruptly ceased as well. The anxious duchess has called at his house, but he refuses to return home and so on. If it was Derrick alone, we might just chalk it up to a rebellious phase. However, other students have also not returned home. I wonder what in the world could have brought about this behaviour. Because his only son is acting thusly, Duke Clemens continues to lose heart, the whole affair has me very concerned indeed. I pray my loved ones can enjoy Easter in high, peaceful spirits as soon as possible… -Victoria.**_

" _-So in short, her majesty has charged you to investigate the reason why students have failed to return home from Weston College." Sebastian stated._

" _Public schools are independent institutions that refuse all government intervention, so it's hard to lay a finger on them…rather, those involved with the school don't want to publicise their internal circumstances by making waves." I elaborated._

" _Worrying about appearances even at a time like this…My, my. This is why humans are…"_

" _I'd like someone to infiltrate the school, but Weston usually only lets in the sons of aristocrats. Those with titles are few, and I'm acquainted with most of them…if it comes down to sneaking in, a disguise would be dangerous."_

" _-Then you will go as yourself?"_

" _I have no choice. And I certainly wouldn't mind having the queen in my debt." I nodded, sipping my tea. "The problem lies in whether or not there's an open place at Weston…"_

" _If there is none…you need simply make one." Sebastian smirked at me, to which I smirked back._

" _I'll handle the investigation within the school. You'll have to support me without being discovered yourself. How you go about it is up to you."_

" _Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, his right hand over his chest._

 _ **(Flashback ends)**_

"I never imagined upperclassman Collett would suddenly withdraw from school." McMillan said to me as I read with other people murmuring around us. "It must have been difficult for you, with your enrollment and house being decided at such a peculiar time, right?"

"I've been on the waiting list for quite a while. So I was glad to make the necessary arrangements." I replied back.

Suddenly, the door slammed open to reveal a slightly older student with slicked hair to both sides of his head and glasses.

"Boy, up!" he shouted.

I watched with wide eyes as most students shot up and raced forward.

"Eh?"

"The last one to gather when that command is issued is made to do the upperclassmen's chores!" McMillan explained as he hurried forward.

"What!?" I exclaimed and hurried over, only to be the last one.

"The last to arrive…is the new fellow." The upperclassman stated.

"Yes…" I nodded.

"Return to the house as soon as you've finished polishing the prefects' shoes." He replied as he handed me a folded piece of paper. "Then we'll hold your welcome party."

 _ **(Timeskip, brought to you by Ciel Phantomhive's constant complaining while he polishes shoes)**_

I sighed as I opened the door to the blue house, making the door creak.

' _I don't need a welcome party…what a bother.'_ , I thought before I was grabbed with my mouth covered by the smirking upperclassman.

"Congratulations on making it into the house, Phantomhive." He said as more students gathered around. He then pushed me onto some sheet being held by the other students. "We've put this welcome together just for you…so we do hope you enjoy it fully. Heave, ho!"

I began yelling as the sheet was lifted and pulled up, sending me into the air for a few moments before I fell back onto it.

"Well? How do you like the traditional welcome of our house?" the upperclassman asked as the action was repeated again. "Devote yourself to your studies all the more as a member of the Sapphire Owl House, do you hear? Okay! Toss him higher next."

I coughed as I tried to protest, but the countdown continued.

"One, two…!"

"Enough, boys! What is the meaning of all this!? You are all in the running for a 'Y'!" a familiar feminine voice shouted.

"Dash it all! It's the house master and his assistant!"

I let out another yell as I fell to the ground roughly as the sound of clacking heels rushed forward.

"Clayton. Even an upperclassman like you has joined in this mayhem? Explain yourself." Sebastian's voice, from what I can hear, spoke up.

"Well, er, this is…our house tradition, sir…" Clayton, the upperclassman, stated while he adjusted his glasses.

"My, my…tradition is well and good, but try not to overdo it."

"Correct, Michaelis." The feminine voice agreed.

"So this is Phantomhive, the new boy."

I looked up to see Red holding out her hand to help me up with Sebastian standing behind her.

"Welcome to Sapphire Owl House. I am Housemaster Michaelis." Sebastian grinned.


	77. Chapter 76

_**(Third POV)**_

 _Weston College, a distinguished public school attended by the sons of aristocrats from all over Great Britain. And it is into this house of learning, where tradition and discipline reign, that I've stolen in order to investigate a certain matter. The issue is this- beginning with Derrick Arden, son of Duke Clemens, cousin to her majesty, the queen. A number of students have failed to return home to their families for quite some time. Weston college is an insular institution with which even the government can't interfere. What exactly is going on behind its guarded walls?_ , Ciel thought as he nearly stepped onto the grass…again.

"Oh, darn!" he quietly exclaimed to himself and moved his foot away and onto the stone path. "'Only the four prefects are allowed to cross the lawn'…was how the rule went, didn't it?"

He then continued onto his way to the main building that proudly stood tall among the others.

 _ **(Headmaster's Office)**_

The massive-spaced room was silent as the four prefects and a man stared at Ciel Phantomhive from where they stood or sat.

"It's been a whole day since you moved into your house. Are you getting situated, Phantomhive?" Greenhill asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you don't feel like you're fitting into blue house, come to red house anytime." Redmond suggested with a smirk. "Someone of your status shall always be welcome."

"The headmaster alone retains the right to decide the house to which a student is assigned. There are no exceptions." Bluewer bluntly reminded to Redmond mostly.

"…Mm, well, all the houses are the same if you ask me." Violet shrugged, looking down at the ground.

"Our school is a prestigious public school protected by tradition and discipline. Now that you have entered its halls, we must ask that you obey its rules. Typically, the headmaster would be the one imparting his wisdom to you here, but as he is terribly busy, I shall act as his substitute. I am Johann Agares, vice headmaster." Johann Agares explained and introduced himself.

"In this school, the first and last word lies with the headmaster. And here, at school, his word is absolute. The headmaster has entrusted us prefects with complete autonomy herein. A rather disagreeable role, having all manner of tiresome matters forced upon us." Each of the prefects explained.

"That has been the tradition of our school since its founding. And…"

"…Tradition is absolute!" the prefects finished Agares's sentence.

"Do you vow to obey the code of our school and to observe our traditions and discipline?"

"I do." Ciel nodded.

"In that case, please sign here." Agares opened a book and stepped forward but slipped and did a flip, falling on his head then his back with a crash.

"Mister Agares!?" the prefects exclaimed as Ciel stood in shock with the inability to speak.

"Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me." Agares repeated in an apathetic tone as he got up and held the opened book to the young boy as blood spurted out from beneath his cap. "Your signature here, please."

Ciel signed his name quickly into the book and handed the quill back to the older man, who then closed the book and held out his hand.

"Welcome to Weston College, Phantomhive. We embrace your presence among us."

The clang of the massive bells and small applause echoed around the room as Ciel shook Agares's hand. Agares then left the building, nodding to the prefects, who stayed behind for a moment before following him out.

"May you enjoy your school life here." Redmond waved to the young boy.

"Excuse me!" Ciel called out. "When might I be able to exchange greetings with the headmaster?"

"Due to his exceedingly full schedule, the headmaster does not have time to exchange pleasantries with ordinary pupils." Bluewer responded after a moment of silence before turning his gaze to the younger student. "Only we prefects may see him."

 _Ordinary students aren't allowed to meet with the headmaster? So he's practically the absolute monarch of this school…?_ , Ciel thought to himself as the prefects walked away.

 _ **Public schools are places where primarily boys thirteen to eighteen years of age devote themselves to their studies while living together in dormitories. The entirety of the students' lives are governed by the sound of bells. And so begins another day at this public school.**_

 **(*cough cough* or hell to some *cough cough*)**

At half past six **(6:30 am)** , the young students of Sapphire Owl House are woken up by Sebastian to prepare themselves for the day. At seven, the students had their early morning tea with biscuits. Though Ciel managed to put on his clothes better, his hair was disheveled and his eyepatch was tied loosely to where it was slipping. At half past seven **(7:30 am)** , the students were in their classroom for the commencement of their studies. Here, Red walked in with several books in her arms and a kind smile on her face.

"Good morning everyone!" she chirped as she set the books onto the desk and walked to the board to write her name in the top right corner. "I am Red Crevan, Housemaster Michaelis's assistant. You may call me Miss Crevan, Miss Red, Ma'am, or Miss. Understood?"

She then turned around to only a few nods with other students ignoring her, causing an irk mark to appear on her forehead and her smile to disappear. Picking up a meter stick ruler, she walked up to a student that wasn't paying attention and slapped the stick against his desk in front of him, catching the other students' attention.

"I said, understood?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at them and lowering her glasses.

"Yes ma'am!" the students exclaimed in unison.

Her smile returned as she sat on the teacher's desk and crossed her legs. She then set the ruler down, fixed her glasses, and picked up a nearby book.

"Good. Now, gentlemen, let's begin our lesson…"

The students took down notes as she read aloud to them, except Ciel, who fell asleep halfway through the lesson. For what felt like eternity to few of the students, the clanging of the bells sounded throughout the room. Red smiled and closed the book, greeting each student out the door as they left. She then turned her attention towards Ciel, who was still asleep, and sighed. She then walked over to him and the sound of her heels clacking stirred him awake. She stopped in front of his desk and tilted her head.

"Though I applaud you for looking more presentable on your own, your hair somehow is still a mess." She chuckled, smiling softly at him.

"At least I tried…" he murmured, standing up and yawning with a stretch.

"Indeed, you did." She nodded and turned him around, fixing his hair and tying his eyepatch into place. She then turned and headed back to her desk while calling out, "Now, hurry along or you'll be late for breakfast."

"Hm? No kiss?" he asked jokingly, smirking and expecting her to blush.

Instead, she turned around with a smirk of her own and replied, "You can get one when you make up for the notes you should have been jotting down."

He then frowned as she began to walk out of the classroom with a few papers in her hands.

"Why are you really here?" he asked her with seriousness, causing her to stop at the doorway and turn to him with a frown.

A moment of silence passed before she spoke up again.

"To make sure nothing happens to you this time."

Before he could reply, she bid him goodbye and walked out of the room from his sight. He then sighed and walked out of the classroom to have breakfast with the other students.

 ****DISCLAIMER: The term "fag" is used in this arc as someone that runs errands for upperclassmen, I am deeply sorry if anyone is uncomfortable with this word because of the insults used by it and I SWEAR ON MY LIFE that this word is used in the manga and used for lowerclassmen to run errands for upperclassmen! I hope nobody takes offense to this word, I hate the term/insult it is used for other people.****

"Fwag?" Ciel asked McMillan as he chewed on his breakfast.

"Fag! After breakfast comes 'fag time.' It's a tradition peculiar to Weston College, where a lower boy is assigned to attend to a particular senior." McMillan explained as he was cutting up his eggs.

"Attend to?"

"As in cleaning his room and ironing his uniform. And later, preparing his hot-water bottle in the evening."

"So basically you're to play his butler…another irritating tradition." Ciel assumed, muttering the last part. "Do prefects have fags as well?"

"Of course! Clayton is fag to Bluewer, the prefect of blue house."

 _Clayton…that fellow…?_ , Ciel thought to himself.

"Fags are different from butlers in that a senior may take care of his fag as well. It's sort of like a brotherly relationship limited to the school, you might say?"

"Brothers, hmm…?"

"Oh! Also, a prefect's fag is a bit special compared to the rest! They get to wear their house flower on their lapel like the P4, and cross the lawn with prior permission, and also I hear they get to take part in the 'midnight tea part,' which is hosted by the headmaster! Along with the P4!"

 _A midnight tea part hosted by the headmaster…now there's an opportunity to come into contact with the elusive headmaster if ever I heard one. But if only the P4 and their fags are qualified to participate…getting in could prove a bit of a pain. Oh well. Before that, I'll first do a little direct sleuthing on the subject of the students who've failed to return home._ , Ciel continued to think as he tuned out McMillan's rambling.

"By the way, sorry to change the topic, but do you happen to know Derrick Arden, son of Duke Clemens? I believe he's a student of Scarlet Fox House."

The room that was once loud turned into quiet whispers around the two boys, causing Ciel to look at everyone in confusion.

"Hm?"

"Ph-Phantomhive!" McMillan exclaimed. "You'll alienate your fellows if you fraternize too much with people from the other houses!"

"Huh? That smacks of the petty rivalries in which women tend to engage." Ciel sighed as he drank his tea, thinking back to how Red would've slapped him on the back of his head with a fan.

"It's 'cos the houses often face off against each other in various competitions. Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, Arden was to have been transferred from red house to purple house as a special case, but…"

"Transferred?" Ciel interrupted.

Leaning over, McMillan replied in a whisper, "I don't know the details, but rumour has it that it was under the headmaster's orders. I-In any case! You're better off keeping your nose out of the other houses' business! Especially Violet Wolf House."

Ciel's eye widened at this fact as he soon began to think, only for his thought process to be interrupted by McMillan.

"Miss Crevan seems very nice. I'm surprised they allowed her to be a housemaster's assistant, let alone allow an assistant. The other students, from what I hear, seem to like her a lot! Why, a few can't stop talking about her!" McMillan grinned at Ciel innocently.

"What do you mean by-" Ciel started but was interrupted by the voice of an upperclassman.

"McMillan! It's fag time!"

"Right!" McMillan exclaimed as he got up and took off in the direction of the upperclassman. He turned as he was walking and called out with a salute and wink, "This is my upperclassman! I'll be seeing you, Phantomhive!"

"What was with that pose…?" Ciel muttered to himself before turning back to his thoughts and continued finishing his meal.

 _Other classmen were talking about her…but in what way…-That aside, he said Derrick's house assignment has been changed? There's definitely something more to it._

"Phantomhive!" Clayton called out, making the young earl jump in his seat.

"Yes, Clayton?"

"You're to clean the dining hall until you're assigned to a senior."

"Eh…!? By dining hall, you mean…everything…here?"

The dining hall was a complete mess with books scattered all around, along with empty and half-empty cups and plates on tables.

"Quite!" Clayton nodded before turning and facing the young boy. "I don't want to see you cutting any corners now!"

He then walked out and slammed the door, making Ciel sigh in irritation.

Lifting up his eyepatch, Ciel called, "Sebastian."

"Right here." Sebastian smirked, appearing behind his master.

"It seems that Derrick has been transferred to another house."

"When I was checking the student roll, his name was indeed on the list of Violet Wolf House residents." Sebastian remarked, looking at the papers in his hands.

"He should be at his house now. I'll go over there directly, so you tidy up here."

"Very good, sir." Sebastian nodded as his master left the room then clapped his hands. "Now then! Time to get to work!"

 _ **Meanwhile, with Red…**_

"Your drawings are quite remarkable, Violet." Red smiled as she watched Gregory Violet sketch on drawing pad in one of the empty art classrooms.

He only hummed in response before turning to face her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not many people come to this classroom, so what are you doing here?"

Sitting on a nearby chair, she took off her glasses and replied, "I was merely looking around the school so I wouldn't get lost. When I got around here, I couldn't help but notice your drawing."

The drawing itself was halfway done, showing it to be the clocktower on the Weston College campus.

"Do you usually draw things like this or whatever comes to your mind?" she asked, turning to face the older male entirely.

"…I sometimes draw places to pass the time when I have nothing better to do." He replied as he continued to look at the picture.

Frowning a little, Red peered at him for a minute in silence before asking, "How long has it been since you've slept?"

He didn't respond right away. After what felt like ten minutes, he shrugged in response.

Red frowned even more when she asked, "Nightmares?"

He remained silent but nodded, making her let out a heavy sigh and stand up, placing her glasses back on.

"I understand if you're uncomfortable with talking about it now. If you ever need to talk about them, my door is always open. For now, return to your dormitory, drink some tea, and try to get some sleep…please."

She then pat his shoulder and exited the room, feeling his eyes staring at the back of her head.

By the time Gregory Violet returned back to his house's dormitory through the backway, he heard a commotion out in the front. Upon arriving, he saw his fag, Cheslock and other students yelling.

"Why are you being so rowdy?" he asked as he walked down the steps to Cheslock.

"Oh, Violet. A kid from bookworm house was just here."

"Hm?" Violet questioned as he peered closer at the figure of Ciel Phantomhive running away from the area. "The new boy, hm?"

By the time Ciel had reached back to his dormitory, he was out of breath and swaying side to side a little.

 _Ugh, that was rough…Still, the animosity among houses is far more intense than I expected. Not getting to see the headmaster is bad enough, but to not even be able to meet with Derrick…my peerage and wealth are useless at this school. As long as I'm an ordinary student, even collecting information is difficult. -Therefore, there is only one way to get to the heart of the case. I have no choice but to curry favour with the P4 "The privileged of the school"! But how?_ , Ciel thought as he traveled towards the dining hall where other students were crowding around, murmuring. He tried to see what the commotion was about but was grabbed quickly by Clayton.

"Phantomhive!" he exclaimed.

"Yes!?" let out the startled earl.

 _Darn! Did he find out I skipped out on cleaning duty!?_

"On principle, I don't make a habit of complimenting people lightly. However! Today, I feel you are deserving of my praise!"

"Huh?"

Clayton gestured to the dining hall that showed the room to be sparkling clean, seat cushions on the benches, books organized in their bookcases, and tablecloths and dishes set up on the table.

"Our house's old…rather, tradition-resplendent dining hall is beyond recognition! Well done, Phantomhive!" Clayton exclaimed approvingly.

"Oh no, you're too kind…" Ciel replied humbly.

 _Whyyyy, that blasted Sebastian! He did his job too well!_

"Ah! Mister Michaelis! Miss Crevan!" Clayton called out.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked while Red tilted her head in question.

"Please feast your eyes upon this dining hall! Phantomhive put it in order!"

"My, my…" Red commented, admiring the work while Sebastian grinned.

"Nice work, Phantomhive." Sebastian nodded with a fake smile.

 _You went too far…_ , Ciel thought as he said, "You too, sir."

 _No, wait. This fellow was the blue house prefect Bluewer's fag, if I recall… I can take advantage of this situation. In order to get closer to the prefects…I'll start by making his acquaintance first!_

Ciel then smirked before presenting a fake smile and happy manner and said, "I'm very glad to hear that my work pleases you so! You see, I'm actually quite good at housekeeping and such. So please, Clayton, consider me at your service whenever you need anything done!"

He then finished his sentence off with a salute, causing Red to turn from the others and walk quickly down the hallway with a blush on her face. She then passed by Sebastian, who was smirking at her in a knowing manner.

"Shut up, you damn demon." She muttered as she sped past him.


	78. Chapter 77

_**A housemaster is a master who lives in a public school dormitory and provides the students of the house with guidance. Starting with the housemasters, the four houses of Weston College have a handful of employees- housemothers, who manage the running of the houses; cooks, who prepare the meals; and footmen, who serve at table. However, housemasters are the only teaching staff among them. In the morning, housemasters go to the school building along with the students and teach classes on the subjects of which they are in charge. At night, they return to their houses along with the students, and in their free time, they review the work of those who wish to study.**_

 _ **Rarely, they have an assistant to help with their teachings when they are caught behind in their work. The assistant also helps the students with guidance and tutoring, if requested, but leave the grading of the work to the housemaster.**_

 _ **In short, a housemaster is a demanding profession, in which one must devote the better part of one's day to one's students.**_

"And yet, despite that…" Sebastian concluded his explanation of his housemaster duties to Red, who decided to tag along and see if he required any help in regards to whether or not she should teach his class again. "…when it comes to the young master…"

In Sebastian's hand was chores needed to be done for Clayton by Ciel that Ciel wanted Sebastian to do. Such as "Organise Clayton's bookshelves!", "A button's come undone from Clayton's jacket. Sew it back on!", and "Make golden syrup sponge pudding for Clayton's afternoon snack today! ...That goes for me too!"

Letting out a sigh, Sebastian opened the door to Clayton's room while saying, "He accepts all manner of errands too readily because he thinks he can have me take care of them…"

Needless to say, despite the mess Red has seen at Undertaker's shop, Clayton's room was filthy. Red looked at Sebastian worriedly before he dashed off with his demonic speed around the room.

"I too!" The bookshelves were organized.

"Am!" Clayton's jacket was fixed.

"Busy!" The snack was prepared.

Looking around the room now, it was about as clean as the Phantomhive manor was.

"I expect this is good enough…?"

"Definitely." Red nodded in awe.

"Now, I must be off to the school building to teach the first-formers. Ah, so busy, so busy." Sebastian nodded, swaying his cape behind him as he walked away. Only to be stopped by Red. "Miss Red?"

Smiling, she said, "Why don't you let me teach the first-formers today and you can go relax and grade papers or attend to tutoring the other students? You've been working too hard."

"You just want to mess with the young master for being unreasonable again, don't you?" he bluntly asked.

"You know me too well." She grinned as she walked off towards the direction of the classroom.

 _ **Meanwhile, with Ciel…**_

Students chattered around with each other while McMillan and Ciel stayed in their seats to talk to one other. Or mainly, McMillan talking to Ciel.

"Phantomhive, you have so many errands to run for Clayton. It must be hard. I use up all my fag time just sewing a single button back on for my senior. Clayton doesn't have a fag of his own yet, so that's why he keeps ordering you to do so much." McMillan said, pitying the young earl.

"Well, it's no big deal." Ciel replied as Red entered the classroom. "There's a way to get through errands quickly. A trick, you might call it."

"Eeeh!? Let me in on it next time!" McMillan pleaded but went quiet, looking behind the blue-haired teenager.

Frowning in confusion, Ciel turned around to see Red giving him a fake, closed-eyed smile.

 _Damn, she must know…_ , he thought.

"Interesting, you say such things, Phantomhive. Perhaps you can use such focus towards your notes." Red said, tilting her head to the side.

"Y-Yes, ma'am."

She then nodded and walked to the front of the classroom, catching the attention of other students.

"You really are something else. You aced the quizzes too, right?" McMillan whispered.

"I just happened to come prepared for class." Ciel whispered back.

"I hear all the seniors who have yet to select a fag are talking about who'll pick you. Someone might ask you before long. Personally, I think it'll be Clayton!"

"If that's so, it would be an honour." Ciel gave a fake smile while he smirked in his mind.

 _Hmph! It better happen, or else!_ , he thought. _I will become Clayton's fag, no matter what!_

"Everyone, I'm starting class now." Red announced, clapping her hands twice to catch the attention of the remaining chattering students. Once everyone was quiet, she continued, "Now, for our lesson of today, we shall see how far those of you can understand Latin. And remember, it is perfectly fine if you cannot understand what I am saying. Ready to begin?"

The students nodded and waited for her to speak to each of them. Walking up to a random student, Red asked, "Exorientem Auroram forte quomodo es?" **(1)**

For each student that understood each different Latin phrases that was said or asked, Red would scribble down notes into her book. A lot of students understood her until she started speaking with words they were unfamiliar with. Now, she was at Ciel's desk, who was sitting smugly with a smirk.

 **(I'm gonna continue the Latin-speaking in bold for English, just to save us the time of another language hurting our heads XD)**

" **You understand everything I'm saying, don't you**?"

" **Yes**."

" **Then you and I already know that you should be on your best behaviour for this mission of yours**. **That includes with you trying to mess with me**."

" **But** -"

" **You already know you're in a high-class society among some of these other students that are aware of your relationship towards Elizabeth**. **If a rumour should spread around about you 'flirting' with a housemaster's assistant** , **then you'll be in deeper trouble than you think you'll be in**." Red then turned to walk back to her desk while scribbling in her book but Ciel stood abruptly, catching the whole class's attention.

" **And what of your opinion on this matter going on**!? **Do you not care at all**!? **Is this a game to you like it was for Undertaker**?"

" **You know nothing**!" Red lashed out, her grey eyes flashing a bright orange for a split second as she sent a glare to Ciel that could rival Sebastian's.

The room was silent as the students stared at the student-teacher glare off, waiting to see who would yell next. Red's glare fell as she sighed, took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she walked back to her desk. She then cleared her throat as she looked at all the students with a blank stare.

"Turn to chapter four and read until chapter six. Once you are done, you may chat with each other."

The students quietly opened their books and began to read. Ciel sat back down and opened his book, catching McMillan's questioning glance. In return, he shook his head. Red sat back in her chair and held her head in her hands, her glasses a foot away from her on the table. When half of an hour passed, some of the students were done reading and talked quietly amongst themselves. Only when Red stood up, did the students stop talking and look at her.

"Do excuse me for a minute, I need to attend to an urgent matter. Please be on your best behaviours." Red requested weakly as she exited the classroom.

Everyone went back to either talking or reading except for Ciel, who watched the red head leave with a worried gaze.

 _ **(Red's POV)**_

Pain seared all over my body as I stumbled into my room of the sleeping quarters, locking the door behind myself. Looking into a mirror standing in the corner of the room, I gazed at my reflection. Everything was the same except for the constant orange glow of my eyes. I leaned against the door and slid down into a slumped, sitting position. I watched my reflection tremble as its orange eyes grew brighter. I narrowed my eyes at the picture frame of uncle Adrian and I that sat on the writing desk near the mirror.

"Is this what you wanted?" I seethed as my eyes glowed brighter. "Making me less human than I used to be!? I…"

I paused, gently hitting my head against the door as tears fell from my eyes.

"I…" I sniffed. "…I want to hate you…for making me like this…"

I shut my eyes to attempt to prevent any tears from coming out. I could feel the pressure and pain increase in my skull from denying the emotional escape.

"Apologies for barging in, but-…" a familiar masculine, British voice spoke. I opened my eyes to see Ronald staring at me, halfway through my room's window with his death scythe. "…Red?"

"Hey, Ronnie." I chuckled through my tears as I tried to wipe them away, not noticing the blond already in my room and rushing towards me. "What brings you-?"

"It's gotten worse, hasn't it?" he interrupted.

Frowning, I only nodded as I stood up and leaned into the reaper's open arms that embraced me.

"Reckon I'll have to tell Mister Spears when I get back." Ronald muttered as he held his me in a protective hold.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I whimpered as my hands trembled.

"I wish I knew…only people that might have a clue would be your crazy uncle and Mister Spears."

"My eyes are different, Ronnie…I can't make it stop."

Frowning more, Ronald took my hands in his and gently pushed my chin up to face him. He then sighed as he looked back at me.

"Take a deep breath, Red. Close your eyes and calm your emotions, it'll only hurt you worse if you get overwhelmed by them."

I nodded and closed my eyes, clearing my mind and trying to calm down. After what felt like ten minutes, I felt the pain melt away. I then opened my eyes and smiled at the familiar reaper.

"Thank you, Ronnie."

"Anytime, little Red." The blond chuckled as he ruffled my hair before checking his watch and sighing again. "Damn, I better head back before I get into any more trouble."

"Before you go, I want you to give Grell something for me."

"Mister Sutcliff? You sure it's wise to give him a gift after all he's done?" Ronald muttered.

"Oh, humour me, will you?" I chuckled as I grabbed a red handkerchief from my writing desk's drawer. I then walked back to Ronald and handed the item to him and said, "I just wanted to do something nice for him."

Ronald shook his head and placed the handkerchief into his pocket and said, "You take care of yourself, ok?"

"No promises." I chuckled as I hugged him again.

"Please." I heard him beg in a whisper.

I frowned for a moment before smiling again and replying, "I will."

He then nodded and shoved his death scythe out the window before saluting and hopping out as well. Walking over to said window, I closed it just as Sebastian barged into the room.

"Miss Red, is everything all right? I sensed a reaper was near here."

"I'm fine, Sebastian. But could you teach the class for the rest of the day? I'm not feeling too well."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion for a second before nodding and leaving the room without a word, closing the door behind him. I sighed as I untied my hair from its bun and changed into my nightgown before climbing under the covers of my bed and falling asleep.

 _ **(Third Person's POV)**_

 _ **The next day at six in the afternoon…**_

Red hurried down the hall as she was wearing her teacher's outfit and tying her hair up in a ponytail. After turning down countless corners, she finally made it to Sebastian's office and walked in to Ciel raging.

"Damn! I've been had!" Ciel shouted as he threw a picnic basket down and sat in one of the chairs in the room, clutching at his hair. "This is why I loathe verbal agreements! Give it to me in writing!"

Red frowned as she heard Ciel retell the story of how Maurice Cole, Edgar Redmond's fag, invite him to the swan gazebo where the prefects attend to meetings and tea time. However, the time was told wrong as Ciel was told to arrive at four in the afternoon when he should've arrived at two in the afternoon.

"Dear, oh dear, young master. You let your guard down because you were dealing with a student." Sebastian chuckled as he presented his master with a snack. "Humans envy those who excel. It is not as though you have never experienced such envy aimed at you."

"Have you explained yourself and apologized to Lord Edward?" Red suggested.

"Doing so would be lost on someone of his ilk. And I did in fact break the appointment." Ciel replied.

"Then will you leave things as they are and simply cry yourself to sleep tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"I think not!" The blue-haired boy replied as he stabbed his fork into the strawberry and ate it. "Whatever it takes, I will find a way to make the prefects bring me into their circle. And I'll also settle my accounts without fail! I'll make you regret squandering my efforts, Maurice Cole!"


	79. Chapter 78

Sebastian stood in front of his master, who sat in a chair with Red standing behind him. His master continued finishing his snack as he narrowed his eye.

"Maurice Cole. He must be a pathological liar." Ciel spoke after a few minutes of silence.

"What makes you say that?" Red asks.

"Did you see his hands?"

"His hands?" questioned Sebastian.

"He's a boy!?" Red exclaimed in shock.

"Miss Red, he's always been a male." Sebastian replied to her.

"I've always thought he was a girl because of-"

"The hands of the fags in school tend to be blistered and chapped from running errands for the upperclassmen." Ciel interrupted so he could explain. "However, his hands are as white and pure as the driven snow…which means…"

"He too is resorting to dirty tricks like you, young master?" Sebastian guessed.

"Exactly. That part at the end was wholly uncalled for! Besides, the way he categorically lied to me with ease and without so much as faltering tells me I'm right. As badgers of the same sett, I expect you would be able to identify him by smell."

"Hmph. Miss Red and I can prove the falsehood in his statement with no trouble, but that won't be enough to put an end to it."

"Sebastian, find others who have been entrapped by Cole like I was. And I want you to thoroughly investigate Maurice's behavioural patterns and habits."

"As you wish, sir."

The next morning as the bells rang for students to get to class, Ciel sat alone as everyone murmured about how Ciel "failed to show up on time" to his meeting with the P4.

 _Well, this makes it clear that the P4 has more clout than I gave them credit for. So this is what simply breaking an engagement with them gets me, hm?_ , Ciel thought as he gazed around the room. _It will be difficult to get any testimony from those who were present when Maurice spoke to me._

Red then walked into the room and smiled at everyone, who began to return to their seats and quiet down.

"Are you feeling better, Miss Crevan?" a random student called out to her.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for your concern." Red smiled and nodded to them as she opened her book. "Now, let's begin our lesson."

While Red was teaching, Sebastian was stalking Maurice Cole around the school and observing his movements around "first period recess". He witnessed the young blond boy meet with two younger classmen who did his chore from Redman. Maurice then made up an excuse as to why he couldn't do the work himself and bid the two farewell. Sebastian then followed him to Redman's chambers where he turned in the work.

At around "fag time", Sebastian searched through his office for students who have been victimized by Maurice Cole. **(How many of you have felt personally victimized by Regina George?)** Ciel, on the other hand, stalked him all the way to where he can't follow him into Scarlet Fox House because of the guards and dogs.

At around the afternoon break, Sebastian hid under the dock at the swan gazebo with a straw to help him breathe as Maurice Cole brought in Redmond's snack and took credit for making it himself.

Ciel continued stalking Maurice Cole at around the time where students played cricket. Sebastian, on the other hand was in the library with Red, where a small blond boy was trying to reach a book from a shelf taller than him.

"You have some quite difficult reading there, I see." Sebastian said as he retrieved the book for the young student. "What form are you?"

"I-I'm Harcourt, a second year, sir." Harcourt replied as the demon placed the book on the stack of books in his arms.

"Second form? That is wonderful, indeed."

"I daresay you must be quite popular in class since you can read the original text of Hegel's 'Logic' at your age?" Red asked as she walked up to the pair with a smile.

"Nothing of the sort, ma'am…!" Harcourt replied with a blush while holding back tears. "I'm afraid I'm not good for much else besides reading…"

"That look on your face, dear…" Red frowned as she wiped away a stray tear from Harcourt's face. "Does something weigh upon your mind? Please, come to the chapel if you wish."

Red then led the student to the chapel and into a confession booth, she then sat inside on the other side where a wall separated the two. There, Harcourt began to spill his troubles.

"Cole said that he did indeed hand deliver an invitation to the swan gazebo to me, but…I never received it. And somehow, despite it all, there the invitation was, in my desk…I truly wasn't lying! But everyone calls me a liar even so…" Harcourt then began crying.

"It must feel awful to not have anyone believe you…it must hurt a lot." Red spoke gently, like a mother would to a crying child. "But I do not think you a liar, dear."

"Ma'am…!"

"Pray. I am certain you will find the misunderstanding soon dispelled."

After hearing Harcourt's prayer in the confession booth, they both exited the chapel. Across the yard, Red caught Sebastian's eye and nodded to him that Harcourt was one of the students. She then turned to the student and smiled at him.

"I wish you the best of luck on your studies, Harcourt. And fret not, your troubles from what you've been through will be taken care of. I promise." She said as she pat him on his head.

"Thank you, Miss Crevan!" Harcourt exclaimed as he hugged her.

Red's eyes widened for a moment before she smiled again and pat his head again.

"Now run along, you deserve some time to read before any of your other duties."

Harcourt then ran in the direction to Scarlet Fox House, waving to the red head with a smile. Red then made her way back to Sebastian's office. Upon arrival, she entered the room to where Sebastian began to explain to his master.

"Miss Red and I came across approximately four students who had fallen victim to the wiles of Maurice Cole." Sebastian stated.

"Just as I thought." Ciel commented.

"Not only that, but it is highly likely that he leaves the majority of his fag duties to other students." The demon continued. "For example, making soufflé glacé requires at least a few hours of chilling. It would be impossible for him to make it during fag time alone without anybody assisting him."

"I'd like to know more about his movements in red house…but since I have you take care of my chores during fag time…I need another pawn in red house, where Maurice resides. And let's not forget it was Derrick's house as well."

"However, I cannot recommend creating another vacancy by force. Especially in such a short time…besides, even if someone is offered a place, he cannot choose the house in which he is to reside. House assignments depend on one's social status and the like-mindedness of one's personality."

"I know, I know." Ciel sighed. "But where am I to find someone possessing both the status and wealth that will guarantee his assignment to the Scarlet Fox House, which allows only the noblest of bloodlines and who will be permitted to enroll as a special exception even if there are no vacanc-"

Both the butler and noble gasped in realization. Ciel then held his face against his palm in distress as Sebastian frowned. Red looked between the two in confusion.

"I've just thought of someone, but I absolutely, positively do not want to send for him…!" Ciel muttered in frustration.

"However, he is indeed a rather special individual who satisfies all those conditions." Sebastian commented.

Letting out a groan of frustration, the young noble sighed and said, "Damn…needs must when the devil drives, I suppose…I'll take advantage of anything I can use!"

"Who?" Red finally asked.

"You'll see…" Sebastian and Ciel replied as they left the room with the female in tow behind them.

Late at night, when everyone was sleeping, Ciel quietly woke up from a nightmare. He then heard the rustle of blankets from behind where he slept.

"Phantomhive…Are you asleep?" McMillan whispered quietly.

"…No." Ciel whispered back.

"Say, can I come over and talk to you?"

"…..Sure."

McMillan then quietly made his way over to Ciel's bed. Ciel had just put his medical eyepatch on just as McMillan climbed in and laid down beside him.

"I'm sorry about not standing up for you at school." McMillan quietly apologized.

"Don't worry. We've got to make it through six years at this place, so…I completely understand." Ciel whispered back.

"But why on earth would you go and do such a thing? What made you break your appointment with the P4?"

"It wasn't my intention to do so. I was told to come at four, but the appointment had actually been for two."

"EEH!?"

"Shhh!"

"But we heard him say four too, you know?"

"Right?"

"But there's nothing more to be done about it now, so…"

"I know!" McMillan sat up. "I'll prove you're right!"

"Eh?"

"If my word alone isn't good enough, I'll ask around for other witnesses to come forward. We were all eavesdropping anyway! You didn't do anything wrong."

"All right…I'd really appreciate your help. Thank you, McMillan."

"No trouble at all!"

McMillan then crept to his bed and went back to sleep. Ciel stared at the ceiling above him and sighed, knowing he won't be able to go back to sleep any time soon. Looking over to McMillan to see him in a deep sleep, Ciel got up quietly and made his bed. He then exited the room and made his way over to Red's sleeping quarters, knocking on the door quietly. After a minute, Red opened the door. Her eyes widened at her friend and she quickly pulled him into her room.

"You could've been caught!" she began to scold him but stopped when noticing his stiff posture. She then frowned and asked, "Nightmares again?"

His only response was a nod before Red locked the door and hugged her friend. He immediately hugged back, his frame relaxing a bit.

"Do you wish to talk about it?"

He shook his head, causing her to sigh.

"Go climb into bed and face the wall, I need to change into my nightgown."

He did as she said and stared at the wall, waiting for her to tell him when he can turn around. He could hear her quiet curses as she struggled with something.

"Damn this corset!" she quietly hissed before sighing in frustration. "Ciel…could you…help?"

"What!?" he exclaimed quietly, his face turning red.

"Calm down, I'll be facing away from you and the corset only laces up from the back."

He calmed down a bit before turning around to see the red head facing away from him in her corset and skirt. He then sighed and said, "All right."

Getting up from where he sat, he walked over to her and untied the laces on the corset before stopping, noticing the scars on her back. He gently brushed his fingers over one of them, making her flinch from the contact.

"Are these from…?" he didn't finish his question, thinking back to the corpses attacking the Campania.

"…Yes." She nodded, already knowing his question.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, it was to protect you and Lizzie. I would've done it again if I had to choose again."

He frowned but didn't say anything as he finished unlacing her corset for her, seeing more of the scars that resembled bite marks and scratches. He then turned around, facing away from her.

"There you go."

"Thank you." She said, moving away from him.

He could hear her move around and the sound of fabric moving. After a minute or two, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he looked to see her dressed in a nightgown with short sleeves, showing off two of the undead corpses' bite marks on her arms.

"Off to bed now." She smiled at him then walked to the candle on her writing desk and blew it out, now illuminating the room only by moonlight.

Ciel crawled under the covers of the bed, soon followed by Red. They both laid in silence until the young earl spoke up.

"You left the classroom after…" he trailed off, not wanting to mention the topic. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, just…going through a few things." She replied.

"A few things that cause your eyes to glow orange?" he scoffed with a frown until he noticed her saddened look.

Sighing, Ciel took off his medical eyepatch, leaned over the red head and placed it on the bedside table. He then looked at her with both of his eyes and frowned more.

"Why can't you love me?"

Red was silent for a minute before she looked at him with saddened eyes and caressed his cheek.

"You have no idea how much I want to. However, I am not someone that ruins an engagement or a friendship. Please try to comprehend that."

"Red-"

"Goodnight, Ciel."

Red then turned and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. Ciel went back to his side and stared at the ceiling for some minutes before looking back over at the sleeping red head. He sat up and placed a short kiss on her temple then stared at her for a minute.

"No matter what, I'll always love you, Red."

He then laid back down and fell asleep. A few seconds later, Red opened her eyes and stared ahead as tears started to fill her eyes.

That morning, all students of each year buzzed around with amazement as an elephant followed Indian performers down a path to Weston College. On top of the elephant, in a seat of sorts, was Soma Asman Kadar.

"So this is what they call a school!" Soma exclaimed in excitement over the crowd. "It is quite large! About the size of my family home!"

Meanwhile, Red stood over where Ciel and Sebastian were.

"He's made it into red house in splendid fashion, I see…" Ciel commented. "The brand and wealth of Indian royalty is clearly nothing to scoff at."

"Be that as it may, I still did not anticipate that he would come to school on an elephant." Sebastian added.

"Oh!" Soma yelled in realization as he spotted the trio and headed in their direction. "Ciel! Red! I've come for you two! I was surprised to receive a letter from you out of the blue! If you'd told me you would be lonely here, Ciel, I could have come with you, silly!"

Ciel and Red both turned and headed in different directions, pretending not to know the teenaged prince.

 _That idiot. I insisted in my letter that he pretend we're perfect strangers…!_ , Ciel thought as he walked away.

"Ciel? Hey! Are you listening to me?" Soma called out before frowning.

A surprised scream echoed around, causing Ciel to turn and see Red get lifted up into where Soma was by the elephant's trunk, causing many students to shout in surprise. Without a moment to react, the young noble yelled as the elephant lifted him up with its trunk.

"Why don't we go together!?" Soma yelled in suggestion.

"Enough with your jokes-!" Ciel shouted. "Put me down at once, you!"

Sebastian walked away, pretending to not know who Soma was and ignoring his actions towards his master. While greeting a student, Sebastian heard one last shout from his master.

"I-I knew I shouldn't have sent for you-!"


	80. Chapter 79

"You look to be doing better than I'd thought!" Soma complimented Ciel as he laid his head in Red's lap. The female was currently braiding different parts of his plum hair, much to the young earl's displeasure. "It was quite a scene, you know! Agni wanted terribly to come with me. But it seems bringing servants along is prohibited in your public schools."

"Well, that's just common sense…" Red chuckled as she finished one small braid and went onto doing another.

"There is a reason I asked you to come." Ciel commented in irritation.

"Right. What is it?" Soma asked. "Let's have it, then."

"You see, I've quarreled with Maurice Cole of red house…your house."

"Hmm?"

"As you already know, I haven't too many friends…So I'm afraid I don't quite know how to smooth things over with him. And so I thought perhaps I could use your help."

At this, Red had finished braiding the young prince's hair. Soma then sat up, his right hand over his chest as his eyes were big and watery, clearly shown that he was moved. Dashing towards the young earl, he took hold of him by the shoulders.

"All right! I understand!" he exclaimed. "I'll gladly give you a hand, my gloomy and self-deprecating fellow! So you've come to recognize your flaws!"

"Hey." The young teenager said in a warning tone as Red laughed. "I said nothing of the sort."

"First, how about the three of us have a curry dinner together?"

"No, that won't be possible."

"Why not?"

"I seem to have made him so angry he doesn't even want to see me…so I'd like to talk to him again after I've gotten to know him better. I'd appreciate it if you would observe Maurice closely for me and tell me what he's like…especially what he's like at red house, since I can't see that side of him for myself. I want to know it all, even the most trivial facts. And don't tell anybody else about this!"

Ciel then jabbed his finger out at the prince, who in return, jabbed a finger out against his.

"Got it! It'll be our secret! All will be well! Leave it to your best friend!"

"All right." Ciel grumbled as he got motion sickness from the elephant ride. "I'm counting on you…"

 _ **Some time later, at the Scarlet Fox house with Soma…**_

"Hey, you there!" Soma exclaimed to Maurice Cole. "Make nice with Ciel!"

A moment of silence passed before Maurice responded.

"Huh? You do realise he brought disgrace upon the prefects? As the fag of one of those prefects, there is no way I can forgive him!"

The expression on Soma's face turned into one that screamed "irksome" before he frowned and leaned next to the blond.

"C'mon, you really won't be friends with him?"

 _ **Some time later as Maurice was walking to the dining hall…**_

"C'mon. He has his good points too." Soma said, following after him.

 _ **Much later when Maurice was eating dinner…**_

"C'mon. You'll understand if you just talk to him." Soma commented while eating.

 _ **Later when Maurice was in a random room…**_

"C'mon!" begged a smiling Soma.

 _ **Later when Maurice was in the bathroo-**_ **(SOMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILD!?)**

"C'mon!" Soma begged again.

 _ **Later when Maurice was at his desk to study…**_

"C'mon! C'mon!" Soma begged even more.

 _ **EVEN MORE LATER WHEN BOTH MAURICE AND THE AUTHOR ARE AT THEIR LIMIT WITH SOMA'S BEGGING…**_

"C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon. C'mon! C'mon! Come onnn, I say!" Soma begged to a shaking Maurice.

"AAARRGH! What is it with you!?" Maurice snapped as he gripped onto his hair. He then stormed into a different room, slamming the door as he shouted, "Don't follow me anymore!"

 _He's a bit like Ciel…_ , Soma thought before he peeked around and grinned.

"Right then! Looks like I have time to spare! I think I'll go to Ciel's for a lark! Maybe I'll even see Red!"

Soma then made his way out to the Scarlet Fox House Stables where his elephant stood on the side. He then smiled in greeting to it as he nimbly climbed up onto its back.

"All right! Elephant, to Ciel! Go! Blue house is a little far away after all!"

The elephant started to walk in the direction to blue house but stopped when a nearby bush rustled, scaring both it and Soma.

"What is it!? A cat!?" Soma exclaimed in question.

The elephant then trumpeted, causing Soma to cry out in surprise, and dashed off in the direction of red house.

"Ahhh! Nooo, not that waaay!" Soma screeched. "Stopp!"

The sound of a crash echoed around to where you could hear it from blue house.

 _ **Later, when Edgar Redmond arrives…**_

"Kadar, that's five Ys for you!" Redmond reprimanded. "Henceforth, elephants shall be forbidden on school grounds!"

"Sorry." Soma said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You call that an apology!?" Maurice screeched in fury. He then sighed and muttered, "In any case, I'm quite thrown…all the rooms are full at the moment."

"Would you like to come to my room for now?" Redmond suggested. **(Redmond, "dude, ya gotta say no homo in order for it to be no homo!" ~ Guys at my school, 2019)**

"Eh!?" was all Maurice let out as he heard heavenly choirs in his head.

"No! Please, my bed is his!" Soma offered.

"Huh!?" Maurice exclaimed before grabbing a hold of Soma's shirt and getting in his face. "What nonsense is this? Who would stay in a room that belongs to you of all pe-"

"What can I say!? I'm a man with a strong sense of responsibility!"

"That's the spirit, Kadar." Redmond commented with a wave. "I leave him in your hands."

"No, please wait!" Maurice screamed as he was being dragged away by Soma. "Redmond!?"

"Capital-! I'll show you the way!" Soma grinned.

Once the two arrived into the dormitory, Soma gestured to his bed.

"Here, use this bed."

Everyone in the room then went to bed. Later on, in the dead of night, Soma woke up to the sound of the door creaking open and watching Maurice leave the room.

 _Where is he going at this time of night…?_ , Soma thought to himself as he followed the blond to the postboxes room. _The postboxes?_

He then watched with wide eyes as he slipped a card that looked like a flower into a postbox.

"He's…" Soma whispered.

 _ **The next day, at the Chapel…**_

"Welcome, Prince Soma." Sebastian greeted with a fake smile. "The young master and Miss Red await you within."

"Eep!?" Soma let out in fright. "I thought we weren't allowed to bring our servants along!?"

"Let's just say he has a very good reason for being here." Ciel spoke out in boredom.

"Prince Soma, I pray you will do us the great favour of keeping the fact that I am young master's butler to yourself. If you should let slip this fact…" Sebastian loomed over the prince, scaring him more.

"I-I-I-I-I-I won't!" he panicked.

Red walked up to Sebastian with narrowed eyes and elbowed him in his side before turning to the plum-haired teenager with a kind smile.

"So? Have you found anything out?" she asked.

"Oh, yes! You see… in the middle of the night, I caught him posting flower-shaped cards to red house residents on the sly. And soooo very many of them too! They were about this big." Soma said as he used his hands to demonstrate the size of the card.

"Cards, you say?" Sebastian asked.

"What a bashful fellow! Why, he'd be better off talking to them face to face!"

"It seems we finally have a lead on some proof." Red smirked.

"Now to decide on the best method for making it up to him." Ciel muttered.

"Oh!" Soma spoke up again. "And one more thing, he…"

At Soma's next words, both Ciel and Sebastian stood in flabbergast while Red was indifferent.

"Young master…!" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, now all the pieces have fallen into place." Ciel whispered back.

"You all didn't know?" Red asked.

"You knew!?" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"Of course, why else did you think I was surprised that he wasn't a girl?"

"Thank you." Ciel said, turning to Soma and ignoring Red's question. "I could not have done it without you."

Soma then glowed in joy as he left the chapel, waving to the trio.

"Time for a strategy meeting, Sebastian." Ciel said when Soma left.

"As you wish, sir."

"We'll settle this tomorrow!"

 _ **Tomorrow…Third Art Room…**_ **(Quick warning, this might get a little intense, but don't worry nothing NSFW will happen at all! It's kinda mature like old high school embarrassment ways.)**

"Well? What do you want with me?" Maurice Cole asked as he entered the room but stopped in surprise at Red in her teacher's outfit without the jacket. He then narrowed his eyes before continuing. "You've called me to this room and all…I really must be getting to the Swan Gazebo, you know."

"We won't take much of your time. We simply wanted to confirm a small matter." Ciel assured with a smirk.

"Cole." Red spoke monotonously. "Regarding your summons to Phantomhive from the other day…it seems the message you conveyed was incorrect, after all."

"You're still saying that?" Maurice questioned, rudely ignoring Red. "It's not nice to blame others for your own mistakes."

"A friend of Phantomhive's confirmed it with his classmates in my presence."

"Since you're the most fair-faced boy at school, Cole, the onlookers were many." Ciel said with a narrowed eye. "By the way, eighteen students testified that you 'mistakenly said 'at 4 p.m.'.'"

Maurice's stance faltered in surprise before he recovered and stood his ground.

"No." Red shook her head. "To call it a mistake, a mere slip of the tongue, is itself misleading."

"Because you allowed your tongue to slip on purpose." Ciel continued with a smirk.

"Hmph, such a false accusation is serious indeed!" Maurice commented.

"In that case! How do you explain the incidents involving four other students, including Joanne Harcourt?" Ciel interrogated.

"Huh?"

"Of the students who were invited to the Swan Gazebo by the prefects…all those who broke their appointment claim it was due to communication troubles with you. For a prefect's fag to cut down the weak as you've done…goes to show just how much of a sly coward you are. Yours are the actions of an outright liar! Moreover, you even leave your duties as a prefect's fag to other students."

"Huh? Whatever can you mean?"

"Compiling the data Redmond requested. Ironing and shoe polishing. Even the preparing of dishes…you haven't done any of it yourself! Your competence is an utter sham!"

"Hah! What wild fancy. How can you claim all that when you haven't any proof?"

"On the contrary, Phantomhive does indeed have proof." Red commented as she crossed her arms.

Ciel took out a pasted up, recognizably once torn, flower-shaped card like the one Soma described and held it up.

"Th-That's-!" Maurice stuttered in bewilderment.

"Recognise this, do you?" Ciel asked as he flicked the card over to show its back. "It's one of the cards you employ when commissioning your hangers-on to do your work for you."

Ciel then presented many of the same cards and held them up as Maurice looked on in surprise.

"This here is a request for the compilation of data. This one is for ironing. This one, shoe shining. This one, a request to the red house cook to make a snack! Shall I go on? I've got many more.

"Each one is quite clearly written in your hand, down to the date and time." Red noted, frustrating the blond more.

"How could they, after I made a point of telling them to get rid of the cards…?" the blond questioned himself.

"Oh, they did just as you asked and disposed of them." Ciel answered. "What a relief that the refuse hadn't yet been collected! Such a trouble it was…unearthing these tiny cards…from the heap of rubbish gathered from all over the school!"

"Wha-!?"

"And carefully restoring the cards, which were torn into very small pieces, was quite difficult as well."

"What would Redmond think if he were to find out about all this?" Red asked in a disappointed tone as she sighed and shook her head. "As a student of the storied Weston College, aren't you ashamed of yourself, Cole!?"

Maurice kept silent as he stared at the ground.

"I'm willing to overlook your deception of Phantomhive and the others. But you should speak plainly to Redmond about this." Red continued. "Yours is a brotherly relationship built on trust…right?"

"…Yes, you're right. I'll tell him…" Maurice answered before sneering in anger at the two. "I'll tell him absolutely nothing! Who in their right bloody mind would believe you or a woman!?"

Maurice then snapped his fingers, causing a group of older students to enter and grab a hold of Ciel and Red by their arms. Both of them struggled to get out of the hold but couldn't.

"You didn't actually think I'd come here unprepared, did you? You're both fools!" Maurice asked as one of the students handed him the flower-shaped cards, lit a match, and set the cards on fire. "There we go! Evidence destroyed-! After you went to all that trouble to find it too…what a pity!"

He then grabbed Ciel by his tie and brought him close to his face.

"You irritate me! Who do you think you are!? You're getting uppity simply because the seniors have taken a passing fancy to you." Maurice continued, letting go of Ciel's tie and backing away. "Making use of other people is a talent too, you know!? And I am particularly talented at making good use of the plain students! I, the most attractive boy in this school-!"

"Really? I've always mistook you for a girl." Red interrupted with a smug smirk.

Maurice ignored her, but was irked as he said, "Whether or not I become a prefect at this school can make or break my future. That's why I've flattered and fawned over the prefects to within an inch of my life! Someone like you, a winner with a title, can never understand the feelings of a second son, who will never be in a position, to inherit, can you?"

"I don't believe there's any value in a victory obtained by deceit!" Ciel yelled, struggling to get out of the older students' hold.

"Your good boy act makes me sick!" Maurice yelled as he took out a pair of scissors. "I will be the next prefect of red house! And I will be the one Redmond loves best! And I am the most beautiful one here in this school!"

With uncontrolled anger, Maurice turned in Red's direction and stomped towards her, pointing the scissors under her chin. She only looked at him with anger.

"You first, you **~CENSORSHIP~**!"

He then used the scissors to slice open her shirt, exposing her black corset with the top two buttons accidentally sliced off. Red's eyes widened in shock and anger.

"What are you-!?" Ciel began but was interrupted with a kick to his stomach, making him cough from the pain.

"Phantomhive!" Red yelled in worry, trying to get out of the hold but was held back.

"You really are fools for picking a deserted place like this!" Maurice chuckled darkly as one of the older students positioned a camera in front of Red. "No one will come to your rescue, you know? Now, then! Time to take some photographs! The kind that's so embarrassing you'll want to die! Starting with this **~CENSORSHIP~**! Do it!"

The older students then began to remove Red's shoes, causing her to struggle more and try to escape their grip. They then began to pull at her shirt.

"Stop!" She yelled in anger at them.

"You bastards!" Ciel yelled as he struggled in the older students' grip on him. "Keep your hands off of her!"

Suddenly, Edward Midford and Herman Greenhill broke the door down and entered the room.

"What the hell is this, you lot!?" Greenhill shouted.

Looking at the scene before them, Edward recognized Red immediately. His shocked expression turned into one of fury at the sight of Red's current state. Maurice looked at the two with a terrified expression. In a flash, Greenhill had beaten the older students off of Ciel and Red with a cricket bat. Both of the teenagers fell to the ground. Maurice was shaking in fear.

"You're going to pay dearly for forcing me to break my vow of nonviolence, Cole!" Greenhill glared, fury in his eyes.

"And for putting Miss Red through this!" Edward snarled in addition.

Collapsing onto his knees, Maurice began to cry as he begged, "P-Please, I beg you, Greenhill! Please don't tell Redmond…"

"Do you not want us to keep silent as well?" Bluewer asked as he leaned against the doorframe with a mad expression as he blushed in embarrassment from Red's current state.

"Bluewer! Violet!? Wh-Why are you here!?"

Violet moved into the room, irritated at Maurice but blushing at Red's current state as he helped Red up while Edward helped Ciel up.

"Upon hearing the able and talented Maurice Cole's violent act…it would be odd indeed for them to not hasten here." Ciel commented.

"But the Swan Gazebo is well away from the school building. They should not have been able to hear m-" Maurice argued but was interrupted.

"Cole. Sound is not transmitted by its 'amplitude', but by 'vibration'. As long as the vibrations can be transmitted, sound can travel over any distance in theory. For example, if thin, plank- or sheet-like objects are connected by taut strings that allow vibrations to be conveyed with ease, they can become devices that transmit sound to a distant location. For example…"

Ciel then picked up one of the paintings in the room and turned it around to reveal a thin string attached to the back.

"…Like so." He smirked.

"No." Maurice said in horror at the sight of all the paintings having strings connected to them that lead out the window to the Swan Gazebo. "No. No! No! Noooooo!"

Everyone in the room heard Redmond's voice through the paintings.

"I've heard ever last word."

"Re…d…mond…" Maurice mumbled.

"To think even you betrayed me…I am ashamed for being such a poor judge of character."

"N-No-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses. You are a great disappointment to me. Cole. I hereby sever my brotherly ties to you!"

Maurice then howled in despair as he crumbled onto his hands and knees. He then began to sob as Ciel walked up to him and knelt down, holding out a handkerchief.

"Cole. If you face everyone with honesty from now on, I'm sure you'll be able to regain their trust." Ciel said.

"Phantomhive…" Maurice said.

"And to help you with that…" Ciel continued as he took out a picture of Maurice without eyebrows and applying fake eyelashes on. "…I made certain to share your 'true face' with everyone, Cole."

Currently, Sebastian was tossing around copies of the same picture all over Weston College's school grounds.

Maurice yelled in despair again as Ciel walked away from him.

"You can take pride in yourself, I think. Your skill with makeup is the real thing."

"Ciel." Edward called to the younger teenager as he walked up to him and bowed. "I'm sorry for falsely accusing you! Please forgive me!"

"Whatever the reason, I was indeed late. There's no need for you to apologise, Edward."

"I must say…" Greenhill began. "I honestly didn't take you for such a man of action…No wonder Midford acknowledges you."

"You're…really quite entertaining." Violet complimented with a small smile.

A hand then ruffled Ciel's hair, startling Ciel himself, the hand belonging to Bluewer.

"Your deeds were brave, Phantomhive." Bluewer smiled.

"Th-Thank you!" Ciel stuttered. "When I discovered there were others besides me who had suffered at Cole's hands, I just couldn't let it go…I've never been one to condone such wrongdoing, you see."

"Heeding tradition. Being without dishonesty. Remaining pure and noble of heart." Greenhill commented. "That's what it takes to be a student of Weston!"

Red smiled at the happy moment as she tried to hold the opened part of her shirt together to cover her chest. Her eyes widened, while Ciel's narrowed, when Violet walked over to her and surprised everyone by placing his hooded jacket on her to cover her up. Violet then bowed before Red. Greenhill, Edward, and Bluewer lined up beside Violet and bowed before her as well.

"Miss Crevan, we deeply apologize for not arriving sooner to avoid this…mishap to occur." Greenhill apologized, blushing shyly due to not being around women a lot.

Red only smiled at the four males as she said, "I would have been fine as long as every student was safe from Cole's deceitful actions. So I thank you, gentlemen, for your help."

The four bowing males then stood up straight. Violet then walked up to the female and held out his hand.

"Allow me to escort you back to your quarters, Miss Crevan. You must have been shaken up from the situation." Violet quietly spoke as Ciel narrowed his eyes at him.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Red nodded and took his hand as he led her out of the room and back to her quarters.

Meanwhile, Sebastian watched everything occur outside a nearby window as he hung upside down like a bat.


	81. Chapter 80

All students of Weston College were busy with their own schedules or duties as professors and housemasters were creating lesson plans and schedules for themselves. However, Ciel Phantomhive was inside the chapel, facing Clayton to speak his vows of becoming a fag.

"I shall never betray. I shall never be arrogant. And until the day we take our leave of this sacred school, I shall build a relationship that will ennoble us both. This I swear by Saint George." Clayton said as he held out a flower to the younger teenager. "I offer you this pledge and ask that you be my fag, Ciel Phantomhive."

The clanging of the bells sounded around the school, signaling the passing of another hour and causing the birds to fly away from the area. Ciel Phantomhive got onto one knee, placed his right hand over his heart and bowed his head to the older male.

"I humbly accept." He said.

As the birds flew around, a certain demonic butler was standing on the chapel roof with a smirk that matched his master's at that moment.

After accepting to become Clayton's fag, Ciel headed back to blue house, immediately facing a horde of young students.

"Ah! Here he is!" one of the students exclaimed.

Ciel was then bombarded by praising shouts and smiles.

"You're incredible! Just incredible, Phantomhive!" McMillan shouted.

"Congrats! Wow! You're really wearing our dorm flower! I envy you!" Another student exclaimed.

The group became louder as Ciel had a startled and panicked look on his face. Luckily, a student mentioned about their entire class about to begin soon and they all hurried out of blue house to their class. Along the way, the group was passing by a window that a certain Indian prince was standing close to.

"Hm? Oh! Look! That's the fellow who joined up with the P4 right after starting school here. Whoa. Just look at all his admirers!" A student exclaimed to Soma.

"That's…" Soma trailed off then slammed open the window with a big smile. "What's this, Ciel!? You're mighty popular, I see! I'm so happy you've managed to make friends despite your dourness~!"

The group then laughed at the prince's comment.

"Ha ha…" Ciel sighed with an annoyed look.

 _ **Later that night…**_

"I feel like I've become an opera singer or something…" Ciel sighed as he relaxed in a chair in Sebastian's office.

"Heh. Your masterful performances here have been quite splendid of late." Sebastian chuckled as he was finishing up his master's fag duties. "Why not continue in this fashion and aim to be an actor instead?"

"If you're in the mood to make cutting remarks, I'm ready for you."

"Far from it! I was offering you my heartfelt praise."

"That's even worse!"

"Heh. You eliminated that parasite, Maurice, and gained the position you sought in one fell swoop. I would say things are going very well, do you not agree?"

"However, I'm still far off from my ultimate goal. The queen's orders were that I investigate the reasons why a number of students, including her blood relation Derrick Arden, have shut themselves up in this school and broken off all contact with the outside world…however…"

"We have not even been able to lay eyes on them yet. And not a single one, at that. This situation is clearly out of the ordinary."

"I thought I'd compel them to return home by force, but the queen bade me to simply 'investigate the reasons why.' Most likely…no…most definitely, she is aware that this situation is not the result of youthful rebellion on the part of the students. That something quite peculiar is occurring in this school! However, the school is enslaved to its own rules and I can't even make the necessary inquiries. It's like I'm a prisoner!"

"But is that not why you are attempting to get into the good graces of the prefects, the keepers of the rules, young master?" Sebastian asked as he made his master a cup of tea. "And by employing much more peaceable methods than usual as well."

"True…but I'm still only the fag of the prefect's fag. In my position, I can't take part in the 'Midnight Tea Party' hosted by the headmaster."

"It would seem you still have a long road ahead."

"I'd like to return to the manor as soon as possible and take a leisurely bath. Well, at least I've finally made it into the 'P4 entourage'. I'll try sounding out the P4 directly about Derrick. By the way, where is Red?"

"Red is ill at the moment with a dreaded headache and wishes to be alone. From what you said before…Yes, and in all likelihood, the most useful information lies with the house into which Lord Derrick was transferred. Violet Wolf House…and its prefect-"

 _ **The next day at the Swan Gazebo…**_

"Violet!" Greenhill exclaimed as he was trembling in an uncomfortable pose with his cricket bat on his stomach. "How long must I hold this pose!? Is there any meaning to this pose in the first place…?"

"Until my picture is finished." Violet answered the first question. "So don't move, all right?"

"So when exactly will you be done!?"

"Nothing to get out of sorts about, Greenhill! Consider it a kind of training!" Redmond suggested cheerfully among the P4 group and their fags (and a fag's fag). "Every year, you chaps at green house start to get restless as the fourth of June nears. So standing still once in a while should be good for you."

"Hmph! I could say the same for you, red house." Greenhill said through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold his pose.

"The closer we get to the fourth of June, the more the residents of all the houses lose their composure and allow their grades to slip…" Bluwer sighed as he read his book.

"Erm…is something happening on the fourth of June?" Ciel asked cluelessly to Harcourt.

"A cricket tournament will be held, in which the houses face off against one another." Harcourt explained.

"It is a traditional school tournament with a hundred years of history behind it." Bluewer elaborated further. "Make a point of remembering our annual events at least."

"E-Excuse me." Ciel stuttered in apology.

 _I had no intention of staying here for this long, all right?_ , Ciel grumbled in his thoughts.

"It is a magnificent event held but once a year, after all. Her Majesty the queen even observes the victorious house's boat parade from Windsor Castle on the opposite bank." Edward explained. "The houses of our school have always been very competitive. That's why the entire school feels like it's on edge around this time of year."

"Oh." Ciel said.

"Well…I can't say I'm the least bit interested, though." Violet said as he continued to draw Greenhill.

"Me, I can't stand the sight of the louses from the other houses, so I'd like to beat 'em black and blue! Haha! Go to hell!" Cheslock chuckled darkly, causing a sweat drop to appear on Ciel's head.

"But what I detest most are the crowds of people who come to visit the school." Violet grumbled.

"Eh!? But I thought outsiders were forbidden from entering the school?" Ciel asked.

"Evening celebrations are held both prior to and after the tournament." Clayton explained. "On these days alone, we are allowed to invite our families and those close to us to the great dining hall in the main school building."

"The ban on women on school grounds is also lifted on those days! Though I am still unsure as of how Miss Crevan was allowed. Escorting a beautiful woman is another wonderful way to flaunt one's status, you know!" Redmond sighed happily, causing Ciel to be reminded of the Viscount Druitt.

"I've never seen you escorting a woman, though, Redmond." Violet commented while holding up his drawing.

Ciel's body nearly jolted at the sight of the drawing Violet had finished. Instead of it being Greenhill posing…it was a drawing of Redmond leaning against a pillar alone as women were around the area in the canvas.

"I'm just not in the habit of having any one particular partner, that's all!" Redmond explained.

 _He's making Greenhill hold that pose, but he hasn't drawn him at all!?_ , Ciel exclaimed in his thoughts.

"A-Are you done yet!?" Greenhill strained as he kept trying to hold his pose.

"No, not quite." Violet answered in boredom.

 **(Gotta love the emo potato, am I right? XD)**

"Lawrence here makes the rounds with a flock of women every year." Redmond chuckled as he casted a side glance at Bluewer.

"They are not the sort of women of whom you speak!" Bluewer shouted, closing his book.

"Bluewer, you have several sisters, do you not?" Harcourt asked gently. "I myself have two elder sisters…how many do you have altogether?"

 **(Holy ****! This little baby's like a puppy!)**

Bluewer was silent for a moment before he spoke, "Three elder sisters and four younger ones. Incidentally, I am the only boy."

"Wow…" Harcourt and Ciel commented in shock.

 **(RIP Bluewer. Having sisters can be a nightmare sometimes…)**

"Just one kid sister's noisy enough for me." Cheslock commented, feeling bad for the older student.

"My little sister's graceful and sensible, so she's never any trouble!" Edward bragged about Elizabeth.

 _Who is it you're talking about…?_ , Ciel thought in his head, remembering the constant struggle of his fiancée.

"In truth, I would rather not invite them, but…" Bluewer sighed.

"…This is…lacking…" Violet muttered, being overheard by Ciel.

Ciel nearly busted out laughing due to Violet's drawing. Instead of drawing Greenhill, like he was supposed to, again, he drew Bluewer and his sisters.

"They insist on coming." Bluewer said after a moment of silence.

"Violet! I-I'm at the end of my rope here, so…" Greenhill stuttered as he struggled even worse to hold his pose.

"I'm nearly done, so keep still." Violet ordered.

 _He's not drawing Greenhill in this picture either!_ , Ciel exclaimed in his thoughts as he tried to not laugh.

"Come to think of it, Midford's younger sister is your fiancée, right?" Redmond asked Ciel.

"Eh!?" Ciel let out, startled.

"Are you going to invite her?''

"Er-"

"She'll be here for sure!" Edward shouted in interruption angrily. "But she'll definitely be coming to cheer for me, her brother, not for this fellow!"

"I look forward to seeing which cheering section Lady Elizabeth chooses." Redmond chuckled with Harcourt. He then leered with a smirk like Sebastian as he asked, "Well? Do tell. How far have you gone with her? You must have at least kissed?"

"Huh!?" Ciel shouted as he blushed, thinking back to his first kiss with Red, causing him to blush even more.

"R-R-R-R-Redmond!?" Edward screeched.

"You're a lad, so I'm sure there must've been a little something, right?" Cheslock questioned with a smirk.

"No, er…!" Ciel tried to speak but only thought back to all of his moments with Red and blushed heavily.

"Cheslooooooock!" Edward screeched again and got up in his face, grabbing onto his shirt with watery eyes. "Lizzie is an angel. She'd never do such things! Don't you dare insult my sister, you knave!"

"Don't bloody cry! I yield!" Cheslock shouted.

 _Haaah…Ridiculous…_ , Ciel thought as his thoughts of Red cleared up while Edward cried. _Exclusive societies are the same everywhere._

"You chaps are being too slack about this!" Greenhill wheezed as he stood up from his pose and pointed at them. "Both celebrations are held solely so that the athletes can build up and maintain the strength to compete against one another in our traditional cricket tournament! The goal is not to dance with women! First of all-!"

Greenhill was then hit in the head with a French bread, causing him to fall over in surprise.

"I told you to stay still." Violet grumbled, being the one who threw the bread.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Greenhill shouted.

"It was coming along so well too…But now my monumental masterpiece has been ruined.

"Hm…S-Sorry."

Ciel looked over to expect a silly drawing, but instead, he was frozen on the spot with shock at what the drawing really was. It was of Red with her hair down, glasses discarded, top two buttons of her white blouse unbuttoned, and looking down.

 _WHAT THE HELL!? HOW DARE THIS BASTARD DRAW HER IN SUCH A WAY!_ , Ciel fumed inside his thoughts though a blush covered his face. _However, maybe I could convince him to give me the drawing…In any case, he didn't even draw his model once. But his talent at drawing qualifies him as a genius…what's with this strange fellow!? Ordinarily, I'd steer clear of his ilk…but in this situation, I've got to converse with him and get to know him better._

"D-Do you enjoy dancing as well, Violet?" the young earl questioned the older student.

"It makes me dizzy, so I hate it." Violet stated as he violently bit off part of another French bread and ate it.

"Is that so…?" Ciel asked as he thought, _End of conversation._

"However, I may ask to dance with Miss Crevan if I feel up for it…" Violet commented with a tiny blush.

 _THIS MOTHER-_ , Ciel's thought was interrupted by Harcourt.

"Miss Red? I was thinking of asking her, as well! She's a very wonderful lady!" Harcourt chirped, thinking fondly of the red head like a puppy.

"I was thinking of asking her as well…I've known her since the Campania incident and I wish to know her better." Edward shyly admitted with a blush, earning a glare from a certain young earl.

"Miss Crevan is indeed very beautiful and extraordinary. It's strange how she's not appealed by my charm, though, she even ignores it as if it's happened to her before." Redmond commented his interest, making Ciel think back to Viscount Druitt again.

"Miss Crevan can be annoying sometimes, kinda like my kid sister, always tryin' to keep me outta trouble." Cheslock grumbled.

"She's indeed very intelligent, I enjoy speaking to her about the school's academics. You should see the way her eyes light up when she receives information she's never known before." Bluewer added with a tiny smile, making everyone look at him in surprise. Looking at the others, he rose an eyebrow as he confusedly asked, "…What?"

 _It's no use. I'll have to change my strategy._ , Ciel thought, thinking back to trying to find out more about Derrick. _This might be a little heavy-handed, but…_

"Now I'm very much looking forward to the fourth of June too!" the young earl exclaimed with a fake smile. "But I think it must be difficult to compete against residents of other houses with whom you're friendly."

"Anyone who fails to fight in earnest and seeks to go easy on you is no true friend of yours!" Greenhill commented.

"That is true, but…I would find it difficult to fight against Phantomhive…" Harcourt added with a shy smile.

"Me too, Harcourt." Ciel agreed then added, "I have a friend in purple house too, so I can't help feeling like it will be hard to square off against him as well."

"Ohhh…That's why you came by our house before." Cheslock said in realization.

"Yes! His name is Derrick Arden."

The only sound that was heard around the group was the snapping of Violet's charcoal pencil as Greenhill, Bluewer, and Redmond stared at Ciel. Everything was silent for a solid minute before Violet looked at the young earl with wide, startled eyes.

"Did you say…Derrick…?"


	82. Chapter 81

The entire group sat and stood silently as they stared at Ciel with widened eyes from the mention of the name.

"Er…! Well…" Ciel struggled to speak, trying to think of something to say.

 _The mien of the P4 has suddenly changed!?_ , the young earl thought before he was startled by Edward's voice.

"If I recall, Derrick Arden is the son of Duke Clemens, right?" Edward asked.

"Y-Yes."

"I didn't expect you would know him."

"We played together many times when I was little." Ciel lied.

"Oh?" Cheslock said before breaking into a conversation with Edward.

 _The P4 clearly became uneasy the moment I mentioned Derrick's name. But their fags don't seem particularly concerned…? I'll try pressing them a little more_ , Ciel thought before making up another lie.

"In Derrick's letters, he said that he was residing in red house. So upon my arrival here, I was surprised to learn that he had been transferred to purple house."

Redmond held a blank stare at the young earl while Bluewer spoke.

"It took us some time to notice his true personality, you see." Bluewer said as he adjusted his glasses.

"He was my fag for a time as well…a very capable fellow." Redmond recalled.

"Quite." Greenhill agreed. "He was certainly talented…however…"

"He was peculiar, at the very least." Violet blankly stated.

" _Peculiar"? The letter from the queen mentioned nothing of the sort…_ , Ciel thought as he frowned.

"I see. Purple house does take in eccen…that is, students who excel at one particular thing, after all." Ciel commented, fixing his mistake quickly. "What might Derrick's gift be?"

"I can't be certain, but in all likelihood, it is…" Bluewer said as he closed his book. "Memorisation."

"Cricket." Greenhill stated.

"Songwriting." Redmond commented.

"Embroidery." Violet said.

"Huh?" the young earl said, trying to think of the proper question to ask. "Er…?"

"In any case!" Redmond interrupted. "It was the headmaster's decision to transfer him."

"No order from the headmaster is ever wrong." Greenhill added while Violet remained quiet from where he sat.

"And the headmaster's decision is absolute!" Bluewer said before turning his attention to the startled noble. "By the way, in regard to the fourth of June ceremony…"

 _How very odd_ , Ciel thought as he completely tuned out the prefects. _However much you chalk it up to tradition for the prefects to not even know the reason and taking into account their reactions at the sound of Derrick's name, I have no doubt. The P4 is attempting to conceal something! But if I continue to hound them, I'll arouse their suspicions. Perhaps it's best if I drop the matter here._

The young earl then began to listen in on the prefects' and their fags' chatter. However, he didn't notice Violet silently drawing behind him. In the drawing, a monstrous creature was surrounding a drawing of the earl himself in a leering way.

 _ **Later that day…**_

"I was wondering why you'd call me out to a place like this behind the school. But it's just to talk about Derrick Arden again, is it?" Edward asked as he practiced swinging his cricket bat. "I thought you weren't the type to take any interest in other people."

"It just doesn't make any sense." Ciel replied. "With the houses so hostile to each other, for him to have been transferred from one to the other is just…"

"That said…Derrick Arden wasn't the only one to be transferred."

"Eh!?"

"I don't know much about the other houses, but if I'm not mistaken, a number of students transferred from red house to purple house around the same time."

"What were their names!?"

"No idea! I told you I don't know the details!"

"Why would so many students be transferred all at once? Did they cause some sort of trouble or…?"

"I haven't heard anything like that, but…it was the headmaster's decision, and that's all there is to it."

"…I see."

 _So even Edward thinks like that._ , Ciel thought as he sighed before turning to leave.

"I apologise for taking your time. Thank you." The younger teenager nodded as he started to walk away.

"Ciel!" Edward exclaimed as he snatched his hand to prevent him from walking away any further. "Why have you and Red come to this school?"

A sudden realization came over his face as his eyes widened at his cousin.

"Don't tell me you're here as the watchdog-"

"It's nothing for you to worry about." Ciel interrupted quickly as he moved his hand out of Edward's grasp. "I'll see you later."

Throughout the rest of the day, Ciel tried to gain information about the transferred students from the blue house students and immediately got answers to the names from McMillan. But when he asked whether or not anyone knew the reason why, he was given the same answer about how the headmaster's decision is absolute. He then excused himself by saying he had an errand to run.

In the common room, Ciel questioned older students about Derrick Arden and received different kinds of answers from them all. Though, when he asked about why he was transferred, he was met with the same answer as before. The headmaster's decision.

Ciel walked outside and sat on a bench that stood on a stone pathway as he began to think to himself, not even noticing Soma trying to get his attention.

 _Everyone says something different about Derrick Arden when asked. Just what sort of person was Derrick here at school? And not a single student harbours suspicions about the transfers simply because it was "the headmaster's decision". They have entirely stopped thinking for themselves. Elites at a distinguished school? Don't make me laugh._

"They're worse than sheep out to pasture." Ciel said aloud sternly.

"Eh!? Have I done something to make you mad!?" Soma asked worriedly.

Meanwhile, a certain hooded prefect stood in front of a window, staring out at the young earl with a blank look.

"Derrick Arden…?" the vice headmaster, Agares, asked as he walked down the same hallway Violet was on with Sebastian and Red.

"Yes. I am worried because it appears that he has failed to attend classes for some time." Sebastian replied.

"You both even extend your concern to the students of other houses, do you?"

"The house in which a student resides is of no import to us." Red replied as she walked beside the two but stopped in sight of Violet. "Do excuse me, gentlemen."

She then nodded and walked up to Violet with a kind smile, making the older teenager blush.

"You seem troubled, Violet. Do you wish to talk? We can go to the art room if you'd like."

Violet only nodded as he walked ahead in the art room's direction, the red head following behind him.

"He was an excellent student." Agares continued as he walked in the opposite direction with Sebastian.

"Oh…then why was his house assignment changed?" Sebastian asked in confusion.

"I don't know. It was the headmaster's decision."

"Perhaps his truancy can be attributed to the shock of the transfer?"

"I could not say. It was the headmaster's deci-" Agares was then interrupted as his foot slipped off a step, causing him to tumble down a flight of stairs. "-sio…OOOON!"

A loud "THUD" echoed around the area, alarming Sebastian.

"Mister Agares!?" the demon exclaimed as he rushed down the stairs to aid the man. "Are you all right!?"

"Forgive me. Forgive me. Forgive me." Agares repeated as he sat up while holding his cap to his head as blood trickled down his face.

"Shall I take you to the infirmary?" Sebastian offered as he helped the man up.

"No, I am fine. Thank you."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly at the man's hand just as he let go. He then watched the injured man leave with a raised eyebrow, his hand remaining in place.

During Ciel's lesson, Red read aloud to the class in Latin as she walked around the room. Throughout this time, Ciel tried to make eye-contact with her to see if she had found anything out. However, she completely ignored him and only slipped a folded piece of paper onto his desk then walked in another direction, making him confused.

 _ **Later that night at the Sapphire Owl House Library…**_

The room was silent as the only light that shone inside was from the moon and stars through the window.

 _What's going on? She's told me to come to the library today._ , Ciel thought as he carried a lantern while walking inside the library, immediately stopping at the sight of Sebastian.

"Hey, Se-!?"

Ciel was then interrupted as he was yanked to a bookcase in the library. Sebastian frowned as he covered his master's mouth and lifted him up, shielding his body and the lantern with his cloak. The clacking of polished shoes echoed around the room as Bluewer walked in with a lantern and saw Sebastian at the bookshelf, being the only other source of light in the room.

"Oh? What are you doing here at this hour?" Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Bluewer looked around the room and saw nothing, or no one, else.

"Are you looking for something?"

"No, sir…" Bluewer responded as he sighed and turned to walk away. "Pardon me, Mister Michaelis."

The clacking of Bluewer's shoes echoed on as he left the room, closing his door on the way out. Once the coast was clear, Sebastian lifted part of his cloak off of his master, allowing him to exit from inside.

"I apologise for being rough, but it seemed as though you were being followed." Sebastian said to his master.

"Guess I've done one too many things to stand out." Ciel commented as he stood in front of his butler, fixing his coat. "But sniffing around was useless. No matter what I asked, the ultimate response was always, 'It was the headmaster's decision.' Where is Red?"

"The last time I saw Miss Red, she walked away to talk with Mister Violet. However, the staff replied the same way as well." Sebastian sighed as he rose an eyebrow in curiosity.

"The staff too, hm…? We're getting nowhere like this. Well, if that's how it's going to be, I'll have to use whatever means necessary to make contact with Derrick directly! Come along, Sebastian."

Ciel then opened the window and began to climb up onto the ledge.

"But, young master, are you not sure to be penalized with two Ys if you leave your house at this time of night?" Sebastian reminded.

"Hmph. Isn't it the masters who mete out punishments to the students? Hmm, Mister Michaelis, sir?"

"Aah. Yes, you are correct."

With the help of Sebastian's demonic speed, the two arrived at Violet Wolf House in a short amount of time.

"This house is even more atmospheric at night." Ciel muttered.

"Well? How will you meet with Lord Derrick?" Sebastian asked. "You are forbidden from entering the other houses. If you sneak in only to be caught, it will be no small matter. Or were you perhaps hoping to rely on my powers or Miss Red's charms?"

"Hmph. Shut it and stop smirking!" Ciel glared as he snatched the lantern from Sebastian's hand. "I don't even have to go so far as to depend on you two. If I can't get inside his house…"

The young noble then leaned back and threw the lantern with all his strength at the house.

"I just have to get him to come out!"

The lantern soared through the air and smashed inside through a window, immediately setting that room into flames.

"Are you aware of Article eighty-seven of Weston College's School Regulations, Mister Michaelis?"

"Article eighty-seven of Weston College's School Regulations…" Sebastian thought aloud. "'In case of an emergency, such as the onset of a fire or other calamity, within the school buildings or houses, all students must promptly evacuate to the schoolyard and answer to the roll call taken by the prefects.' Your conduct is deserving of expulsion if you are found out, Phantomhive. However, as Watchdog to the queen, your actions are deserving of great praise, young master."

"Prefect Bluewer was right." Ciel smirked. "I should know the school regulations by heart."

The shouts and yells of panic sounded all around violet house, alerting all inside of the fire that had just started to spread.

"I look forward to seeing what kind of fellow he is. We'll meet at last! Eh, Derrick Arden!?"


	83. Chapter 82

"They will be here any minute now, young master." Sebastian warned as he grabbed a hold of Ciel.

The young earl let out a shout as his demonic butler leapt into the air and landed on a sturdy tree branch that was a good distance away from purple house. Suddenly, the front entrance of the house slammed open with students pouring out, Cheslock being the one to usher them out.

"Out with the lot of ya! Get somewhere safe!" Cheslock shouted as he held the door open. "No lollygaggin'!"

"Sebastian! Locate Derrick and the others!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian nodded as he took off his glasses and used his demonic sight to search the area for the missing students.

"Have they come out?"

"Not yet."

 _What's going on?_ , Ciel thought impatiently. _Get out here already!_

The flames of the fire soon began to spread around the building as students grouped together with their room captains.

"Room captains!" Cheslock barked out. "Do a roll call and report to the prefect!"

"Right!" the room captains shouted.

Violet only stared at the roaring flames that consumed all capacity of a room before it burst out, breaking the window and sending shards of glass outside.

"Violet!" a feminine voice yelled before the older student was shoved further away from the building and towards the group of students.

Looking up from where he fell, he saw Red above him in dark grey trousers, a white blouse and brown boots. Her glasses were gone and her hair was tied up in a pony tail. The outfit she was currently wearing used to be the one she wore around Undertaker's shop. Violet could faintly hear her voice at first before it grew louder to where he fully heard her shouting his name.

"Violet! Answer me! Are you all right!?" she shouted over the destructive flames that were behind her.

"I…I'm okay." He finally answered, causing her to sigh in relief.

 _What the hell is she doing there!?_ , Ciel thought in shock before addressing his butler again.

"Are they still not out yet!?"

"No, sir." Sebastian replied, still searching.

Ciel growled in frustration before ordering, "Oh, very well. Sebastian, go and get Derrick and the others out of th-"

"A moment, if you would." The demonic butler interrupted as he looked one last time before speaking again. "It is as I thought…There are no longer any traces of human souls to be found within purple house."

"What!?"

"At this slight distance, one such as I can sense the presence of living humans from their souls. However, all signs pointing to humans in purple house have already vanished."

"Are you saying that every resident has already evacuated the building?"

"Indeed. Lord Derrick and the four other students who were to have confined themselves in purple house are not present."

"In other words, Derrick wasn't in purple house to begin with!?"

"Violet!" A voice yelled into the night air, revealing to be Greenhill, the other prefects and many other students racing up to purple house. "Is everyone all right!?"

"Yes. Everyone's here." Violet replied as he stood up with Red and put his hood back on.

Ciel and Sebastian stood frozen in shock from Violet's words.

"This is all…turning out very strange indeed." Ciel commented.

"Quite." Sebastian agreed. "The P4 is clearly concealing something having to do with Lord Derrick and the four other students."

"If Derrick isn't here, taking this any further is meaningless! Put out the fire!"

"Very good, sir." Sebastian nodded before leaping off to help the students.

"Green house! We need water here at the double, you lot!" an older green house student ordered.

"Blue house! Top the other houses and bring water quickly!" barked a blue house student.

"Red house! Don't fall behind now! Notify the masters!" a red house student yelled.

"Everyone!" an older voice shouted as loud stomping came near the students quickly, revealing to be Sebastian on Soma's elephant with many buckets of water in a boat tied to said elephant. "If it is water you seek, I have some right here!"

"Mister Michaelis, sir!?" The older prefects exclaimed in shock.

"Oh! My elephant!" Soma shouted.

"Michaelis what the f-"

"Quickly extinguish the fire before it spreads!" Sebastian ordered the students.

"Understood!" Everyone but Violet shouted.

"All right! Green house follow me!" Edward shouted to a group of green house students.

"Yes, sir!" The group replied.

"Blue house will be heading in too!" Clayton nodded to the group of blue house students.

"Right!" the other group answered.

"Stay out of purple house!" Violet roared loudly, shocking everyone.

"B-But-" Clayton began before he was interrupted.

"Is this truly the time to be saying such a silly thing, you fool!?" Soma shouted as he pointed at the prefect with buckets of water in his hands. "You! You're supposed to be the leader of purple house, are you not!? Your worthless pride won't protect your people, you know!? And if you can't protect your people, then you're a sorry excuse for a leader!"

"Why, you-!" Cheslock yelled as he grabbed a hold of Soma's shirt. "Who d'you think you're flappin' yer gums at!?"

As the two began to argue, Red placed her hand on Violet's shoulder, causing him to look at her.

"Please let us help." She pleaded. "All of your house's hard work is in there. All of your work as well. Please, Gregory."

Violet was silent for a moment before he finally spoke up.

"Cheslock. It's fine…let's have them lend us a hand." He said as he clenched his fist.

"…Yes." Cheslock nodded as he let go of Soma.

"Keep your mouth covered with cloth at all times, don't inhale the smoke." Edward commanded as he lifted up cloth to cover his nose and mouth.

"Do not go about unwittingly opening doors. Doing so can cause the fire to flare up." Clayton warned the students.

"Those who have been injured, please come this way to Miss Red and I!" Harcourt shouted as he stood beside Red, who was checking Violet for any injuries.

 _ **Later, when the fire was successfully put out…**_

"I'll get you for this, you sods!" Cheslock growled as he glared at the other students before walking away back to his house. "I'll…definitely return the favour! Just you wait!"

"Did he mean that in a threatening or friendly way?" Red asked the group of students near her.

"Oi! Don't you drag yer heels, purple house!" Cheslock yelled as he helped usher the students back into the house.

Sebastian stared after Violet who began to walk back with the group before catching sight of Red in front of him.

"Miss Red?" he asked.

"I'm going to help Violet back in, he doesn't look too well. I'll also help clean up around the area if there still anything burnt." She answered as she began to walk up to purple house.

"Your kindness still knows no boundaries, Miss Red." Sebastian smirked as he walked back to his master, who had narrowed eyes watching Red enter purple house.

 _ **The next day…**_

Ciel was walking with McMillan and two other students to his next class but was tuning them out to go over his thoughts.

 _Derrick and the four other students who have vanished. The P4's stubborn silence on the matter._ **Red leaving into purple house** _. The only alternative left is to establish contact with the headmaster._ **Red was in purple house** _. However, only the P4 and their fags may attend the "Midnight Tea Party" hosted by the head._ **Red was with Violet** _. Maybe I should simply do away with Clayton and replace him as the blue house prefect's fag…no, no._ , Ciel shook his head from his thoughts mixing up with two different topics, trying to focus on one.

"What a relief yesterday's fire was put out quickly!" a blue house student exclaimed, catching the young earl's attention. "But there are rumours that it was an act of arson. How frightful."

"Will the cricket tournament on the fourth of June be called off, do you think?" another student asked.

"But it's a legendary Weston tradition, you know? It'll definitely go on as planned." McMillan replied.

"Well! There's little hope of blue house winning anyway."

"Word has it that the headmaster will be attending the tournament as well, so we mustn't slack on ourselves!"

 _What!?_ , Ciel jolted, his thoughts now having one topic to mainly focus on. _The head will be attending the tournament!?_

"And even if blue house always comes in last, everyone still has an equal chance to be invited to the 'Midnight Tea Party'-"

"N-Now, just a minute." Ciel interrupted as he turned McMillan to face him. "Is that really true!?"

"Eh!? Blue house always taking last place, you mean?"

"No! What you said after that!"

"The headmaster's very busy, but he always makes a point of attending the tournament, they say. And it seems that he extends an invitation to the 'Midnight Tea Party' to the most valuable player, in commendation for his outstanding efforts during the course of the tournament."

 _That's it! My in to the tea party!_ , Ciel thought before speaking.

"By most valuable player, you mean a batsman with the most runs for the winning house or something?"

"The reason's different every year. Sure, the highest scoring batsman from the winning house was selected one year, but there was also another year when a player from the last place house was applauded for his sportsmanship."

"The headmaster selects the player from that year's tournament whose 'play is most befitting of a gentleman.'" A blue house student commented.

 _What the blazes!? It's much more difficult to be chosen as that one player than simply to win!_ , the young earl thought to himself.

"For example, I heard that the boy invited to the tea party the year before last was a player who sacrificed himself to protect a spectator about to be hit by an errant ball."

This was also known as Clayton protecting a woman from getting hit in the face from a flying cricket ball, and getting hit in the face as a result.

"In other words, that was 'play befitting a gentleman' in the eyes of the school head?" Ciel questioned.

"But a cricket team is composed of eleven players, so just getting to be a house representative is tough. It's near impossible for us first-formers!"

 _I hate to admit it, but I have no aptitude for sport. Being picked will be no small feat…now what to do?_ , Ciel thought as he began to continue on his way before a voice caught his attention.

"Phantomhive!" Clayton yelled to the younger student. "I need to talk to you."

Ciel was then led to a secluded spot outside near the classroom building. Clayton was silent for a minute before turning to the younger student with a smirk.

"Congratulations! You have been selected as a player in the inter-house cricket tournament to be held on the fourth of June!"

"Eeh!? I-Is that really true!?" Ciel exclaimed.

Clayton nodded in a proud manner in response.

"I-I am deeply honoured! But…why me?"

"Our house excels in yielding strategic players, unlike the imbeciles from the other houses, who have muscles for brains." Clayton explained. "Your constitution is indeed poor, but you exposed the improprieties of Maurice Cole with intellect and pluck. I am certain you will prove an asset to the team. -Is what the persons who strongly recommended you had to say."

"Eh?"

"Mister Michaelis and Miss Crevan."

Ciel was surprised for a moment before he responded, "I see. It was Mister Michaelis and Miss Red, was it…!?"

 _Well done, Sebastian and Red! I'm loath to compliment one of you, but you've assisted me in the best way possible!_ , Ciel thought before Clayton began to speak again.

"Make sure to thank them."

"Yes! I'll go see them right now!" Ciel called to the older student as he dashed off in search of his butler and friend.

After searching around the school grounds for nearly fifteen minutes, Ciel finally finds Sebastian and Red making their way down a hallway.

 _Tch. There are people all around them. Guess there isn't any other way._ **Red was with Violet** _. Shut up already!_ , Ciel thought to himself, trying to ignore the second topic of his mind.

"Mister Michaelis, Crevan." Ciel called to them in a fake cheerful manner as he raced up to the two and hugged the red head, surprising her. "Thank you both for recommending me to the team!"

"Now look here! Phantomhive, you must not run in the halls." Sebastian reprimanded lightly as he gave a fake smile to his master.

"You could injure yourself." Red added and hugged the young earl back, though she thought, _You planned this didn't you?_

"I'm sorry! But I wanted to thank you both right away!"

"It is not necessary to thank us." Red and Sebastian replied in unison creepily.

"For I believe you have it in you to show us some truly wonderful play." Sebastian continued.

"Yes, sir!" Ciel responded, still having a fake cheerful manner. "I have so many things to take care of before the tournament!"

"We will assist you, if you so wish." Red offered with a smile.

"You will!?"

"Of course. Once I have checked that you have completed all your assignments, that is." Sebastian commented. "After all, I am merely one hell of a tutor."

 _The outcome of the tournament, a player's individual efforts, play that befits a gentleman…which of these will bear the most weight in the selection process is entirely dependent on the headmaster's whim…so long as there is no exact criteria, being singled out from all the students will be no small feat._ , Ciel thought before he smirked with his butler, creeping Red out. _All will be perfect if I score, make blue house victorious, and move everyone to tears in the process! I'll do whatever it takes to get myself a seat at the "Midnight Tea Party"!_

Ciel then smiled, waved at the pair and walked off to his dormitory. Sebastian and Red then walked the opposite way, one with a smirk on their face.

"I am very much looking forward to the fourth of June." The demonic butler commented.

"Was the smirking really necessary between the two of you?"


	84. Chapter 83

_**The evening of the third of June…**_

In Weston College's dining hall, ladies and gentlemen socialized in celebration of the cricket tournament to take place the next day.

"I do beg your pardon for interrupting your conversations, ladies and gentlemen." Vice headmaster, Agares, announced to the guests, gathering their attention. "Hello, everyone. I welcome you all and thank you for attending the opening ceremony of our storied fourth of June cricket tournament. I am delighted to once again be able to hold the tournament this year. Please enjoy the festivities this tournament's eve. Now then. Team representatives of each house, come forth!"

People around the room gasped at thunderous sounds echoing around the room.

"The floor, it's shaking!? Wh-What's going on!?" A guest exclaimed.

"H-Here they come! Their overwhelming physical prowess and teamwork are second to none!" A random student cried out in excitement.

A set of double doors under a sign labelled "Green Lion" slammed open as the cricket team for green house marched in, dressed in knight uniforms.

"Absolute champions, top of the world! The Green Lions!" A student exclaimed.

The audience cheered at the group's entrance. Above them all, a high-pitched squeal could be heard.

"Big brother! You look terribly handsome!" Elizabeth shouted to her brother, Edward, as their parents smiled behind her.

However, Elizabeth's eyes widened at the sight of a flower petal floating past her face, causing her to turn her attention away.

"L-Look! It's the second-place house that drove green house into a corner last year!" A student shouted. "Captivating spectators with their elegant plays…"

The set of doors under the sign labelled "Scarlet Fox" opened with thousands of flower petals casting into the air, flying all around the room.

"Brilliant Eden, a garden of fine plays! The Scarlet Foxes!"

The cricket team for red house elegantly walked in, casting charming smiles to all women in the audience, making them squeal in joy and swoon. However, the lights went out and different torches were lit around the room, spooking everyone.

"C-Could this be…" A student clinging onto another student squeaked out.

"The house team they say throws their opponents into confusion with unpredictably tricky plays?" the other student finished the question.

The set of doors under the sign labelled "Violet Wolf" creaked open, causing an unsettling feeling to be cast upon the audience.

"The swarming spectres of ghost legion. The Violet Wolves!"

The entire audience shrieked in fright at the cricket team for purple house as they shuffled in from where everyone stood. One person, however, didn't back away when everyone did and just moved away casually.

"They're at their tricks from the start, what with not coming in through the doors…" A random audience member muttered before turning their attention to the sound of birds that were flying above everyone. "Those birds are… **that** house, is it?"

"Though their physical strength may leave much to be desired…they aim for an opportunity to win the championship with their strategic game plans…"

The set of doors under the sign labelled "Sapphire Owl" creaked open.

"Attack of the cornered rats, god only knows. The Sapphire Owls."

The entire audience merely clapped at the cricket team for blue house as they walked in with the owls from above landing on the arms, each of the members were dressed as scholars.

 _T-Talk about tepid…! Can't expect anything else from the house that comes in last place every year, I suppose. Our entrance and the crowd response are far too plain!_ , Ciel grumbled in his thoughts as he walked with his house's team, only to hear the all too familiar high-pitched squeal.

"Kyaaah! Ciel, you look absolutely charming! Give it your best!" Elizabeth squealed, causing the young earl to blush in embarrassment as the audience murmured.

Somewhere in the crowd was a snickering demonic butler and an angry Edward, who were trying to do their best at maintaining their composure.

The prefects from each house stood around a giant goblet with different sources of fire.

"Now light the flame of Saint George!" Agares commanded.

"We, the players…" Greenhill started.

"…In accordance with the great tradition of Weston College…" Bluewer continued.

"…Shall fight fair and square until the very end." Redmond continued.

"This we do solemnly swear." Violet finished.

They then used their sources of fire to light the goblet as the audience cheered loudly.

 **(HARRY DIDJA PUTYA NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIYAAAA!...sorry, had to be done.)**

"Now…I do hereby declare open…the inter-house cricket tournament of 1889!" Agares exclaimed. "Tomorrow will surely be a day of fierce battles. So please enjoy this evening's opening festivities to your hearts' content."

The audience clapped in response but gasped when Agares tripped and fell off the stage, landing face-first into the ground.

"V-Vice headmaster!?" all of the students exclaimed.

"Forgive me, forgive me, forgive me." Agares repeated as blood spurted out from under his cap as he walked away from everyone.

After the incident with Agares, everyone socialized and ate from the banquet table…some more aggressively than others…

"If you don't fill your bellies, you won't be able to keep up the fight through to the final!" Greenhill shouted to his team as he was eating. "So eat up! And then eat some more!"

"Yef, fer!" the cricket team for green house tried to reply through their mouths, which were filled with food.

The cricket team from purple house were eating lobsters nearby with a gloomy aura that scared away many audience members. The cricket team from red house were flirting and socializing with random women.

"Hmph…What a very relaxed bunch." Bluewer commented as he fixed his glasses before turning to his team. "Blue house, we will hold a meeting to perfect our strategy! We cannot afford to waste even a minute."

"Understood!" the rest of the team replied.

"Don't be such a bore. Let down your hair a little at tonight's party, why don't you?" a feminine voice questioned as a hand was placed on Bluewer's shoulder, before he was bombarded by three older women and four little girls.

"B-Big sister!?" Bluewer exclaimed.

"Let it down! Let your hair down!" two of Bluewer's younger sisters exclaimed.

"Look at you acting all high and mighty when you're the exact opposite at home!" Bluewer's second older sister commented.

"The little boy who would always play house with me has grown up to be a prefect. How perfectly novel!" Bluewer's third older sister commented happily.

"Big Sister!" Bluewer yelled in embarrassment as his house's team watched in a daze of what was going on. "Please stop with the unnecessary commentary, and go over there, would you!?"

"Ah, how do you do, everyone? Thank you for treating our little brother kindly." Bluewer's third older sister spoke to the group.

"Now just a minute, Lawrie! 'Unnecessary'!? How dare you!?" Bluewer's older sister yelled at him.

"Hey! Hey! Big brother, where's Lord Edgar!?" Bluewer's younger sister asked with a blush.

"How dare you!? How dare you!" Two of Bluewer's younger sisters yelled.

 _This is just like Violet's drawing._ , Ciel thought as a sweat drop appeared on the back of his head. _Be that as it may, this situation is quite mad._

"Oh?" Bluewer's second older sister spoke, noticing the young earl and pointing at him. "And you must be young Phantomhive, hmm? The extremely talented first-former my little brother mentioned in his letters home."

"You're too kind…" Ciel spoke before Bluewer's older sister zoomed in on him with gleaming eyes.

"My, you're rather charming, aren't you?" Bluewer's older sister questioned.

"He has a good face, a good brain, and a good family." Bluewer's second older sister commented. "Why, he's ideal. Though he is a little on the small side."

"Erm…?"

"What do you say? Won't you have our little sister for your wife, hmm?" Bluewer's older sister asked as she held her younger sister with glasses in front of her.

"Huh!?" Ciel exclaimed as the females loomed over him.

"Stop it, sister!" Bluewer's sister with glasses shouted.

"Why is your face all flushed." Bluewer's other younger sisters asked.

"You're being most improper, Adela." Bluewer's third older sister commented.

"No, um…" Ciel tried to speak as he slowly backed away before a feminine voice called out to him.

"Ciel!" the voice called out, revealing to be Elizabeth who curtsied to the other ladies. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, everyone! I am Ciel's fiancée, Elizabeth!"

Meanwhile, Edward had grabbed a hold of Ciel and started shaking him like a maniac.

"Ciel, you little…! When you have a certain someone called Lizzie AL*X%O$# FDSASDF!" Edward ranted.

"Aww. So he has a fiancée, after all." Bluewer's second older sister sighed.

"All the good men do, don't they? Come with fiancées, that is." Adela, Bluewer's older sister commented.

"Edward, stop that!" Elizabeth shouted before punching the life out of her brother in the face, making him drop the young earl in front of a lady. "Hm? Big brother?"

"Having quite the evening, aren't we, Lord Phantomhive?" a familiar voice asked as the offer of a hand came in front of Ciel, who took it and was helped up. "Hopefully, I didn't miss anything too entertaining."

Ciel's eye widened to Red standing in front of him in a floral green dress, her hair pinned up with three flowers, earthy-toned makeup and her necklace hanging around her neck.

"Miss Red…you look…" Ciel tried to speak but was too slow as Elizabeth had beaten him to it.

"Red! You look adorable!" Elizabeth squealed as she hugged the red head in a death-like grip, causing Edward to sit up and look at the commotion and blush at the sight of the female his sister was hugging.

"Hmm?" Adela spoke, noticing the red head. "Oh! You must be Miss Crevan! Why, Lawrie can't stop talking about you in his letters. He writes all about your intelligence!"

"Big sister!" Bluewer nearly screeched as a tiny blush surfaced onto his face as he appeared beside Red.

Feeling a tug at her dress, Red looked down to see one of Bluewer's youngest sisters looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Will you have our brother as a husband? He's awfully hard to deal with when's a stuffed shirt." The young girl asked, causing Red's and Bluewer's face to turn as red as Red's hair.

Bluewer then dragged all of his sisters away, ranting at them to quit embarrassing him while Ciel and Edward glared after his form.

"Oh my…that was…" Elizabeth commented as Red was speechless and red from embarrassment.

"Blue house is boisterous as always." Redmond's voice interrupted, catching their attention.

"Ciel! That strange hat looks good on you!" Soma laughed as he smiled at his friend.

"Goodness! They must be the sisters we've heard so much about." Harcourt commented.

"I still can't believe you were chosen to play for your house…" Ciel commented in disbelief.

"Naturally!" Soma replied proudly.

"Kadar is a deft hand at cricket, you know!" Harcourt said cheerfully.

"Cricket, introduced by the British, is all the rage in India. Why, I even assembled my own team at the royal palace!" Soma explained.

"Oh." Ciel replied.

"Wow! You have your own team back home!?" Red exclaimed in amazement.

"Yep! You look lovely this evening, Miss Red!" Soma replied happily with a tiny blush.

"Indeed." Redmond commented before bowing and taking the red head's hand. "You're as lovely as the next blooming rose, Miss Crevan."

"Gee…thanks." Red commented monotonously as she lightly yanked her hand out of Redmond's grip before he could kiss it.

"Lord Edgar!" one of Bluewer's younger sister shouted to the older male. "How long must I wait before you ask me to dance!?"

"Perhaps until such time as you stop trampling on my feet?" Redmond replied casually.

"You are so cruel!"

"What foul words to fling at a fair lady, Edgar!" an over-exaggerative voice exclaimed, revealing to be the Viscount Druitt. "Have my teachings escaped you, **dear nephew**!?"

"Viscount of Druitt, my lord!" Bluewer's younger sister squealed before an irritated Bluewer appeared and dragged her away.

" **Uncle** Aleister-!" Redmond started before he was interrupted.

"Non! Do not call me uncle!"

 _I couldn't shake the feeling that Redmond reminded me of someone, but to think it was him-!_ , Ciel thought as he shuddered in disgust.

"Ah…My beloved alma mater! The fresh springtime of my youth, like roses moist with morning dew, washes over me as if it were only yesterday." Viscount Druitt rambled on in his own world.

 _And he's a graduate of this school to boot…_

"I cannot bring myself to like gaudy men like him!" Marchioness Midford grumbled.

 _Me too, Aunt Francis…_ , Ciel thought again as he tried to sneak away but stopped at his friend's exclamation.

"OH COME ON!" Red exclaimed as she tried to find a way out before she was recognized, but came in contact with Elizabeth's mother. "Oh! Wonderful to see you again, Marchioness."

"You as well, Miss Red." Marchioness replied with a smile before catching sight of a familiar, lecherous-looking butler. "Do excuse me for a moment."

 **(RIP Sebastian)**

 _My, my…_ , Sebastian thought as he looked out into the audience. _A most troublesome bunch has gathered in one place. Better to keep my distance, I daresay._

Suddenly a gloved hand clamped onto his shoulder, revealing to be Marchioness Midford.

"You there, indecent manservant. What brings you here?" Marchioness Midford asked in an interrogative manner.

"Goodness me…Marchioness Midford. Quite impressive of you to manage to catch me…" Sebastian replied.

"Just look at you!" she yelled as she grabbed a hold of Sebastian's bangs and yanked them up, scaring the old demon. "What housemaster in his right mind would go around in so dissipated a guise as this!?"

A moment passed by before she had let go of his hair and sighed.

"Hmph. No matter. If you're here, then that must mean Ciel's enrollment at Weston is…"

"It is as you suspect, my lady." Sebastian bowed after fixing his hair.

"Hmph."

"Oh? Why, if it isn't Seba-" Elizabeth began before the demon placed his finger upon his lips in a shushing manner, she then covered her mouth immediately.

"Oh? Who is that chap, Francis?" Marquess Midford asked as he, Edward, Ciel, and Red walked up.

"Sir, are you acquainted with my mother?" Edward asked cluelessly.

"Oh, really now, you two! That tutor is…" Elizabeth whispered as she was about to reveal who he was before being interrupted by said demon.

"It has been quite a while, gentlemen." Sebastian winked as he lowered his glasses a little bit.

"Oh! I didn't realise at all." Marquess Midford commented.

"Me neither." Edward agreed.

"You mean you hadn't actually noticed and weren't keeping quiet about it this whole time!?" Ciel shouted in a rage at Edward, causing Red to chuckle.

"Well, when Lizzie's around, everyone else fades into the background, don't they? Recently, Miss Red has been appearing like Lizzie would."

"Don't come right out and say that like it's some kind of given." Ciel growled out.

"Does your work have anything to do with tomorrow's matches-?"

"Can't say it doesn't, but you can have at it without worrying about that."

"Then that's just what I'll be doing!"

"I'll cheer my heart out for you, so make sure you come back victorious!" Elizabeth squealed as she squeezed Ciel in a death-like hug.

"R…Right." Ciel managed to get out.

"NGAH!" Edward raged. "You talk as if the perennially last place blue house has even a hope of winning!"

"Oh, but it does." Marquess Midford commented, as he was an alumnus of Weston College. "Blue house did once win the tournament a long time ago."

"A-Are you perhaps talking about the 'Miracle of Sapphires'!?" McMillan exclaimed as he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!?" Red screeched as she was startled.

"Now you know how it feels…" Ciel muttered in remembrance from all the times that she had done the same thing to him.

"Oh! I'm McMillan, Phantomhive's best friend." McMillan introduced himself to Marquess Midford as he shook the older man's hand.

"Best friend…?" Ciel mumbled.

"Gee, I thought I was your best friend." Red joked quietly with a smirk.

"You could be more." Ciel whispered, making the red head's joking aura disappear as she stood up straighter and pretended to not hear what he had just said.

"Oh, won't you tell us the story, Marquess!?" McMillan pleaded.

"Very well, young man! It was back when I too resided in green house and was the prefect's fag, just like Ed-"

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **The clanging of Weston College's bell sounded throughout the entire area as an angry German voice shouted.**_

" _ **Why, that little-!" A tall, handsome, black-haired young green house prefect yelled as he stomped towards the direction of the green lawn that was forbidden for another other student that wasn't a prefect to step on. "He's got another thing coming if he thinks he can get away with it this time!"**_

" _ **Please do calm down!" A young blond green house student begged his senior.**_

" _ **How can I be calm in the face of this, Midford!? What sort of prefect neglects preparations for the fourth of June!? First of all, he's…"**_

 _ **A crowd of students were murmuring and pointing at a blue house prefect that laid on the green lawn, reading a book with his jacket discarded beside him.**_

" _ **Hey, wake up!" the green house prefect shouted as he stomped over to the blue house prefect. "Mole!"**_

" _ **Oh dear. Three more minutes, and I would've finished this book." The blue house prefect commented carelessly.**_

" _ **We prefects aren't allowed on the lawn just to take afternoon naps, you know!"**_

" _ **Don't get so worked up, Diedrich." The blue house prefect sighed as he rose up into a sitting position and closed his book. "Moreover, my name isn't mole. It's Vincent Phantomhive."**_

" _ **Don't address me by my first name!" Diedrich shouted. "It is against school rules!"**_

" _ **From its bread to its countrymen, Germany certainly is the land of the rigid." Vincent commented as he stood up.**_

" _ **How dare you…!? I won't stand here and endure your insults!" Diedrich yelled as he lifted his cricket bat in the air.**_

" _ **Wai…" Alexis Midford exclaimed before winced at the noise of the cricket bat whacking something.**_

 _ **When Diedrich went to whack Vincent, Vincent had jumped back and let go of his book. The cricket bat had come in contact with the book instead and wrinkled its pages.**_

" _ **I say! What a rather large bookmark." Vincent said with a smirk.**_

 _ **Diedrich growled in anger while his fag merely sighed in relief.**_

" _ **Why did you skip out on the preparations, you sod!?" Diedrich continued yelling.**_

" _ **Oh? Was that today?" Vincent asked cluelessly.**_

" _ **Wha-!? I've about had it with you!"**_

" _ **Sorry, sorry."**_

" _ **Thanks to your listless ways, all the work fell to me!"**_

" _ **Oh…!? So you did my share too! What a good friend you are old chap."**_

" _ **How someone like you got made a prefect is beyond me!"**_

" _ **Same here!" Vincent replied as he put on his jacket.**_

" _ **A prefect like you speaks volumes about the level of your house residents."**_

 _ **Vincent was silent for a moment as the corner of his mouth twitched in anger before he smirked again.**_

" _ **Say whatever you like about me, but won't you spare the other blue house residents your scorn?" Vincent asked.**_

" _ **A commanding officer is the embodiment of his company. Thus, those who obey a prefect of your ilk can only amount to so much…or perhaps I should say, so little."**_

 _ **All was silent as Vincent's eyes narrowed at the German while he thought for a moment before speaking up again.**_

" _ **If you're going to go that far, let's make a right game of it."**_

" _ **What?" Diedrich asked.**_

" _ **We'll bet on which house will win the fourth of June cricket tournament. And the loser must comply with any one demand made by the winner. Well, what do you say to that?"**_

"… _ **Fine." Diedrich replied.**_

" _ **What are you-!?" Alexis Midford tried to ask but was interrupted.**_

" _ **How can green house possibly lose to the house that always comes in last!?" Diedrich exclaimed as he pointed his cricket bat at the other prefect. "If green house wins, I'll have you resign from your position as prefect."**_

" _ **Is that really all? Not terribly greedy of you." Vincent commented. "Well, in that case, I'll come up with something too."**_

" _ **You had better keep your word!"**_

" _ **My sentiments exactly."**_

 _ **When the time came for the fourth of June, the entire cricket team for green house were either on their knees or passed out from exhaustion. Diedrich, being the only one with enough energy to talk.**_

" _ **No…How could I-…How could green house-!? How could we lose to blue house-!?"**_

 _ **The entire cricket team for blue house was cheering and shouting in joy as they lifted their prefect in the air.**_

" _ **We did it-! Blue house's first ever championship in history!"**_

 _ **The day after the game**_ **(also known as the author's actual birthday lolol)** _ **, Diedrich had come to the Swan Gazebo, where Vincent laid on one of the lounge couches and read his letters.**_

" _ **Phantomhive!" Diedrich barked.**_

" _ **Heh." Vincent chuckled. "Finally recalled my name, eh, Diedrich?"**_

" _ **We were soundly beaten. So, as promised, I will comply with your one demand."**_

" _ **We did say something of the sort, didn't we? Well, then I only ask this of you…" Vincent replied before he stood up and faced the other prefect. "Become my fag."**_

" _ **Huh!? Wh-What are you saying? I'm in green house, and you're in blue house. Besides which, I'm already a prefect, you know!?"**_

" _ **Tradition's a tradition. A promise is a promise. I did win, after all, didn't I?"**_

 _ **Diedrich growled in frustration before the other male spoke up.**_

" _ **So from now on, whenever I call for you, you must fly to my side wherever you are. No matter what!"**_

" _ **H-How many months do you think we have left until graduation-!?" Diedrich yelled before being interrupted.**_

" _ **Oh, dear-! I don't remember saying anything about this being only until we graduate? Ha ha!"**_

" _ **Eh!? Just what do you mean by- Hey!?" Diedrich shouted again as Vincent hopped into a small boat next to the dock and rowed away before waving to the other male. "Wait! We're not done talking yet!"**_

" _ **Well, I am!"**_

" _ **Get back here! Phantomhive!"**_

 _ **Vincent chuckled to himself before laying on the boat and stared at the sky.**_

" _ **Mine at last. Just like I've always wanted. A faithful German dog of my very own."**_

" _ **Wait!" Diedrich shouted as he jumped into the water and stomped after the boat.**_

" _ **Ah ha ha ha! You're ruining the mood, Die!" Vincent laughed.**_

" _ **Just look at how much those two have opened up to each other…" Alexis Midford said to himself.**_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

Alexis Midford smiled in fond memory while Soma, Elizabeth, and Ciel stood in shock of the story. McMillan stood in complete fascination while Sebastian glanced over at Francis Midford, who was covering her face with her fan to hide her embarrassment over her brother and husband. Red was on the ground, laughing her head off.

"Th-The previous earl was in blue house?" Ciel asked in shock.

"I can't believe your dad was a key player in the 'Miracle of Sapphires'!" McMillan exclaimed.

"Ahh…You didn't know yet, hm, Ciel?" Alexis Midford asked.

"Eh…? Father was a fag…?" Elizabeth murmured in surprise.

"He's younger than uncle Vincent…?" Edward asked, trying to wrap his mind around that fact.

"It was a truly brilliant game. It pains me to say this, but we were utterly clobbered!" Alexis Midford chuckled before looking at Ciel. "You have the blood of a genius game strategist in your veins. Have faith in yourself and give it your best."

"Oh! Something's about to begin!" Soma exclaimed as the audience was murmuring at the sight of Agares returning onto the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for waiting." Agares said as he held up four cards that represented all four houses. "We will now draw lots to decide the tournament fixtures."

 _In keeping with the tradition of Weston College, the opposing teams are fairly determined by drawing lots._ , Ciel thought in remembrance to the explanation of how which team will be up against another.

"You there. Lend me your hat." Agares requested from Clayton, who complied.

 _However, it has already been decided who blue house is to play against. That's because-_ , Ciel's thought was interrupted by the vice headmaster.

"Now then, all housemasters, come forward to draw the lots!" Agares called over to the four housemasters, which included Sebastian.

 _I can trust Sebastian to do his job. A "preliminary" celebration, was it? Don't be daft. The game's already begun!_

"We will now announce the teams for the first fixture!"

 _The "Miracle of Sapphires"? What a joke. I don't believe in miracles. So I'll snatch up the victory by force!_ , was Ciel's final thought before Agares made his announcement.


	85. Chapter 84

The fourth of June arrived the next day, where blue house's cricket team faced their opponent.

"Well then, the first match of the inter-house cricket tournament- The Sapphire Owls of blue house versus The Scarlet Foxes of red house- will now begin!" the announcer announced as the entire audience cheered.

"What unfortunate luck for you to be pitted against red house at the outset, Lawrence." Redmond smirked as he stared at the other prefect.

Bluewer's only reply was, "Hmph."

"I may lose to you in chess, but I won't lose at cricket!" Soma grinned at Ciel.

"We'll see about that." Ciel smirked in reply.

A referee walked onto the field and flipped a coin to decide which team will take the field. Once the coin landed back in his hand, the referee flipped it onto the back of his other hand and looked at it.

"Red house fields first! Blue house, change into your vests. In this tournament, each match will consist of two innings of twenty overs maximum!" the referee announced, making all the players move into their positions on the field. "Play!"

"Soma Asman Kadar. I'm a right arm." Soma introduced himself to the blue house prefect, tossing the ball around his hands.

"Whenever you're ready." Bluewer replied, ignoring the cheers of the students from his house in the audience.

"Here I come!" Soma shouted as he pitched the ball with intense speed, making Bluewer's eyes widen.

 _What velocity!_ , Bluewer thought to himself as he tried to swing at the ball, only for it to have passed him and break through several wooden sticks behind him.

"Out!" the referee announced, making blue house students in the audience shout in despair.

Bluewer sighed as he left his position, Clayton coming in and taking his place to bat.

 _He's…as skilled at cricket as he made himself out to be, it would seem._ , Ciel thought as he watched Soma about to pitch.

"Here I go!" Soma exclaimed.

"Come on then, Kadar!" Clayton replied.

Soma then pitched the ball with the same intense speed as before, however Clayton managed to hit the ball, sending it into the air.

"Fellows, it's up in the air!" The announcer announced.

"I was forced to hit it." Clayton grumbled in irritation.

The ball then began to fall towards the field quickly before landing into Redmond's hands.

"Nice fly ball." Redmond commented as he kissed the ball, causing the ladies in the audience to squeal in delight.

"Caught! Two outs!" the referee announced.

"Dammit…!" Clayton sighed in frustration as he left the field and for another team member to take position to bat.

"Say, let's pick up the pace!" Soma exclaimed as he pitched the ball with the same speed but with a curve to it, making the blue house student squeak in fright and lift the bat to try to shield himself, accidentally hitting the ball and send it out into the outer field.

"What luck! The ball fell!" The announcer announced.

"Yes!" Clayton and Bluewer shouted.

The blue house student then dashed across towards the sticks just as one of the red house students managed to get the ball and toss it to another player, who threw it at a stick, knocking it down.

"Run out!" the referee announced.

"Aw, shucks." Bard sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "This is no good…"

"How come the blue house players are leaving the field so fast?" Finnian asked the older male.

The servants from the Phantomhive manor came to see their young master play, all were sitting on a blanket together with Red sitting in between Finnian and Mey-Rin. Elizabeth and McMillan sat in chairs under an umbrella as Paula, Elizabeth's maid, stood behind them.

"It's a shame that Snake couldn't come along." Red sighed as she held her parasol above her to protect her from the sun. **(Melanoma? More like Mela-no-ma'am! As someone that's pale as heck, I can relate to this.)**

"Someone did need to keep an eye on the manor and Pluto." Finnian replied.

"If the wicket behind the batsman's put down, he's been bowled, and it means he's out on the spot." Bard explained to Finnian. "If the batsman hits the ball, but it's caught before it bounces on the ground, he's also out. If the batsman's wicket is put down while he's not in his crease, he's out then too."

"So those were all terrible plays we saw…" Finnian mumbled sadly.

"Just how pathetic a bunch of sissies is blue house made up of anyway…?" Mey-Rin wondered.

"What an awful thing to say, miss maid!" McMillan exclaimed.

"That's right! We have to bear up and cheer our hearts out!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she shouted out towards the field. "Ciel! Give it all you've got! I know you can do it!"

"The young master ain't even playin' yet!" Bard commented, making Red chuckle. He then turned to the red head with a question. "Oi, Miss Red, why're you wearing that dress? I didn't take you to be one for wearing frilly stuff."

"Oh, this is Lizzie's. She gave it to me because apparently my clothes were apparently too dark to be worn under the sun with the heat and all." Red replied before looking back out at the field. "Seems Clayton and Bluewer are off the field now."

"Now that you mention it, why're there only two blue house players on the field?" Mey-Rin asked.

"We made the trip here to cheer for the young master!" Finnian complained.

"Don't tell me you two don't know the rules at all?" Bard questioned.

The two servants chuckled nervously and scratched the back of their heads in guilt.

"Nope. And Me neither." Red commented.

"Cricket is a game played between two teams of eleven players. Some say baseball's modeled on it. Although baseball's the more minor sport outside my good ol' US of A."

As Bard explained the game to the trio, Red began to smile and think to herself before being interrupted by Finnian and Mey-Rin's shout.

"So long! Five days for one match!?" the two exclaimed.

"Right? So today, an inning can end not only by the number of outs but by the number of bowls too…it's kinda like a special rule." Bard explained. "A match goes two innings, with each innings restricted to twenty total overs, so the teams change sides after ten overs (sixty bowls). So the whole tournament'll be over by the end of the day. So don't worry."

"I'd like to visit America one day. I mean the century is almost over, so who knows what I can possibly miss out on?"

"Ya ain't missin' much about America, Miss Red. I would know." Bard replied with a sigh before continuing with another explanation about the game. "Since cricket takes so long to play, there're intervals for teatime every two hours."

"My, how refined!" Mey-Rin said happily.

"And as the Phantomhive chef, I even baked an extra-special meat pie!" Bard grinned as he held up a picnic basket. "See!?"

Upon opening the basket, Mey-Rin and Finnian screeched in fright at the sight of the possibly inedible dish. Red merely stared in shock and horror.

 _I know Ciel said that Bard's dishes sometimes came out as a disaster…BUT THIS IS A COMPLETE NIGHTMARE!_ , Red thought to herself as she tried her best to not gag.

"Th-This is…" Finnian muttered.

"If Lady Elizabeth eats this…" Mey-Rin continued.

"So hang in there till lunch!" Bard cheered cluelessly.

"Wh…Wh-Wh-What do we do!?" Finnian exclaimed in a whisper to which Mey-Rin replied with incoherent words.

"I've got an idea!" Red whispered quietly. "You two distract him and I'll…"

As the three of them devised a plan quietly, a certain demonic butler sighed in slight frustration.

"Oh, dear me. What is that lot getting up to over there, I wonder…?" Sebastian questioned himself before his thought process was interrupted.

"Ten overs." The referee called out.

"Oh my. Already time to switch off, I see…but to have managed a mere twenty-one runs is just…"

As Soma managed to hit the ball with the cricket bat, Clayton ran in the direction to where the ball was about to land.

"Catch it, Clayton!" Bluewer ordered.

"Understood!" Clayton replied before the ball hit him right in the face, knocking him down.

"Clayton!" some of the blue house team members called out.

"Leave it to the bookworms of blue house!" a red house audience member laughed out with other red house students. "They'll never get anywhere like that!"

"What!?" Red exclaimed, overhearing them. "Haven't you gits any manners!?"

"Miss Red!" Finnian exclaimed, trying to calm down the female.

"Well!?" she shouted again, shaking her fist. "Say that again to my face, you limp noodles!"

 _Certainly without a doubt that Miss Red has been spending too much time with certain reapers…_ , Sebastian thought as his master ran and caught the bouncing ball on the field.

"Damn!" Ciel exclaimed as he threw it to a blue house player that was standing beside the sticks across from where the person bats.

"Three runs!" the referee called out.

"Looks like it's my turn." Redmond stated as he fixed his low ponytail into a high one. "Ready when you are."

All women from the crowd squealed in delight from his appearance except for Elizabeth, who was still cheering for Ciel, and Red, who was still yelling at the red house students from earlier.

"Next up is Redmond." Bluewer commented through gritted teeth. "Brace yourself Koward!"

"Right!" Koward replied as he pitched the ball to the red house prefect that was ready to bat.

As the ball soared through the air slowly, audience members shouted their comments and questions about the speed of the ball and why is was supposedly "lagging".

 _No. This is their strategy. Balls from a fast bowler are difficult to bat, but striking them usually results in long hits. Slow balls are the opposite- he ventured a slow ball to prevent a long hit! However-!_ , Redmond thought as he waved the bat up and down as audience members began to wonder what he was doing. _The speed of the ball doesn't matter in the slightest to me!_

 _ **Crimson Rose Tornado!**_

Redmond then spun around and, with all of his might, smacked the ball high into the air, sending it out into the outer field. Audience members cheered and Viscount Druitt yelled in joy.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of my dear nephew…!" Viscount shouted with a rose in his hand.

Red, overhearing Viscount's comment, shuddered from spotting him in the crowd.

 _A slog engineered to fly even farther due to the centrifugal force created by spinning, hm?_ , Sebastian thought to himself as he crossed his arms. _Still, to be able to hit the ball squarely at its midpoint while revolving like that…is most impressive._

"Come on then. I'll take any ball you've got." Redmond smirked. "The dance of this game has only just begun."

Bluewer let out a sound of shock as he shouted, "Field deeper!"

"Right!" a blue house team member responded.

In the distance away from the field, a man smiled as he watched the game being played out.

"My, my. What a very much one-sided match…but you do still possess **that** card, don't you?" The man asked as he is revealed to be Lau. "Hmm…my lord?"

"Say." A random man said as he walked out from the shadows. "Give me a red card!"

"Awww, my good man. Going with the sure bet, I see!" Lau exclaimed as he handed the man a red card while standing in front of a large cart with a blackboard, taking in many men's bets of which team house would win.

"Red for me as well!" another man exclaimed.

"Give me one over here too!" another man shouted.

"Yes, yes. Be right with you!" Lau replied happily. "Come, come! These festivities are held only once a year! Aren't there any gallant hearts who'll put their money on blue house, the long shot!?"

"Goodness…gambling on sacred school grounds…" Sebastian sighed as Red walked up beside him.

"I see that fellow is up to his old tricks too. What idiotic activities to take part in." She commented as she walked past him to the group of gambling men and exclaimed, "A card for blue house please!"

All the men that were gambling looked at her with shock before most of them laughed. Lau merely chuckled and handed her a card, taking in her money along with others and setting it aside.

"Why, Miss Red! I didn't take you to be the kind to gamble! Especially for the house that's in the long shot of winning." Lau said as he smiled cluelessly.

With a smirk, she replied, "I'd surely say that my luck is going to go well on this activity."

She then nodded to the others and walked away.

 _ **Later, at around lunch/break time…**_

Blue house's cricket team was currently sitting at a long table to eat lunch and drink tea while discussing new game strategies in a gloomy atmosphere. The score between the two competing houses was twenty-one points for blue house and eighty points for red house.

"I should be next to bowl after all." Bluewer said.

"Please wait!" Ciel exclaimed. "Weren't you saving **that** for the final match-"

"But if we lose here, there won't be a final for us."

"We still have one innings. I'm sure we'll get our chance!"

"We can't allow them to score more runs. Don't you agree, coach?"

After a moment of silence and no response, Bluewer and the other team members turned to look at the place where their coach, Sebastian, should be but only say his robes on a chair.

"Coach?"

"Where has Mister Michaelis gone!?" Bluewer exclaimed.

"Perhaps he's in the lavatory." Ciel suggested calmly.

"At a time like this!?" Clayton screeched.

"In any case, we should not be changing our game plan without consulting our coach!" Ciel said sternly.

"But…" Bluewer tried to argue but found no words to say.

"I'm batting next. Won't you leave this to me?"

Other team members murmured as Bluewer asked, "Do you have a plan?"

"I do! I'll find a way to turn the tables and get us back into the game, you'll see!"

 _ **Meanwhile, where red house's team is…**_

"Our good old red house is going to breeze to victory in this match!" a red house student chuckled as he fixed a plate from the buffet table for a red house cricket team member.

"But we knew that already, didn't we?" another student asked.

"Would you chaps stop chatting and help ready the- oh?" a student reprimanded before spotting a certain food missing. "What happened to the meat pie that was here?"

"Maybe you forgot to put it out with the rest?"

"No, that can't-"

"Oh!" a student exclaimed as he lifted a lid to reveal the meat pie. "Isn't this it?"

"Who was it!? Who moved it there!?"

"Isn't the tea ready yet? Hurry it up!"

"Let's serve it quick."

"This match has been so easy to play, it feels like I'm simply taking a stroll." Redmond commented with a smirk.

"So our true opponent is green house again this year, eh?" a red house student in the same year as Redmond asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" Harcourt apologized with a smile as he and the other younger red house students brought the rest of the team their food.

"Oh! Now that looks tasty." Soma commented. "But is it made of beef? My religious beliefs forbid me to eat beef."

"No, I believe it is chicken." Harcourt mentioned.

"How very considerate! Then give me the biggest piece, do!"

 _Hm? Was it really a chicken pie?_ , a red house student questioned themselves before shrugging and serving the dish.

After serving the older students, the younger students left to their own meals. Harcourt bowed in thanks to Redmond as he left to eat his own meal.

"Perhaps I'll have Harcourt bowl next?" Redmond suggested.

"Will he be all right with those slender arms of his?" Soma asked.

"In this situation, a gentleman must give his opponent a handicap. Besides, cricket is 'a game to be taken in' as well. And the spectators will be glad of the sight of the beauteous players."

"Oh? Is that right?"

 _ **Meanwhile, where the blue house was at…**_

"Ah! Where were you, coach!?" Clayton screeched upon sight of Sebastian.

"I do apologise. I went to the lavatory." Sebastian replied calmly.

"You took ages! For goodness sakes!" a blue house student exclaimed.

"The second innings will now begin!" the announcer announced as Sebastian put his glasses back on.

"Let's both give it everything we've got, Phantomhive." Harcourt spoke out to his fellow fag with a strained smile.

"Of course, Harcourt." Ciel replied.

"Oh, I say! What a fetching showdown this will be!" Viscount exclaimed as he looked through LaScala Optics **(Opera glasses)**. "But that boy with the eyepatch…I feel sure I've seen him before…"

With a firm grip on the ball, Harcourt jumped and pitched the ball with intense speed at the young earl.

 _Spin bowling!_ , Ciel thought as he bent his bat and was able to hit the ball.

"Hey, that was a nice ball." Soma commented, impressed.

"That's my fag!" Redmond praised.

 _In cricket bowling, one bounce of the ball is allowed. A ball with a fast spin on it will bounce near the batsman's legs and dramatically change trajectory!_ , Ciel thought over in his head as Harcourt pitched another ball.

Bending the bat lower, Ciel managed to hit it again. Harcourt then pitched again and Ciel was able to hit it in time.

"Why, he's got his hands full just defending!" Clayton exclaimed as he and Bluewer watched the young earl hit each of Harcourt's pitches.

"No, wait…" Bluewer said as he noticed something.

 _Those aren't the eyes of a fellow who's already chucked it in!_ , Bluewer thought.

 _However, he can't totally read the course of the ball._ , Redmond thought. _He won't be able to hit Harcourt's bowls._

"Your balls have more spin now! Finish him off with your next bowl!" Redmond shouted to his fag, who in return nodded.

 _I'm sorry, Phantomhive._ , Harcourt thought as he prepared to pitch his next ball. _This, will be the end!_

Just as he was about to pitch, the ball fell to the ground from Harcourt's hands as he collapsed face-first into the ground.

"What's wrong Harcourt!?" Redmond exclaimed as a red house student beside him cried out in pain, followed by three more.

"What the-!?" Soma shouted. "What's happening!?"

Redmond then gasped as his facial expression twisted into one of pain.

"M-My stomach…!" he gasped out while the ball that was dropped by Harcourt rolled over to Ciel's foot, who had a sinister smirk on his face.

 _Looks like the time has come._ , Ciel thought as he looked over at a smirking Sebastian.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Red had just given Sebastian Bard's horrid meat pie dish and Sebastian was walking around the area that the red house students were having lunch at. While the few students that were boasting about red house's soon to be victory, Sebastian had swiped their meat pie and placed Bard's onto the table in its place. He then proceeded to exit the area without being detected._

 _ **Flashback ends…**_

 _Batting isn't the only way to turn the tables._ , Ciel thought as all of the red house students began to fall to their knees in pain. _So tell me, how was it? How did you like the taste of meat pie with a dash of extra strength purgative added to it!?_

 **(HOLY CRAP IT'S A LAXATIVE, I JUST REALIZED THIS NOW!)**

"We can't expose the spectators here to such a shameful sight…" Redmond said to the red house team members.

"Retreat! Retreat!" red house students shouted.

"Wait! We've left one behind!" Redmond shouted, spotting Harcourt still on the field.

"I can't…if I move now, I'll…" Harcourt managed to say through his pain.

"Harcourt! I'll come rescue y-" Redmond shouted as he tried to go after his fag but was held back by another red house student.

"Don't act in haste. You're a prefect!" the student shouted.

Harcourt then yelled in pain as he had an… **(*Ahem*)** …"accident".

"Harcourt!" Redmond shouted in despair as two of the red house students dragged him away with tears in their eyes.

"Oh dear…! Quel tragedy!" Viscount exclaimed excessively. "But…! That boy…is most fair!"

Soma, being the only one unaffected by the meat pie, managed to help Harcourt out of the field and back to where red house members retreated to while everyone else was silent.

"Er…um…" the announcer cleared his throat before announcing, "The Scarlet Foxes are unable to continue playing and will therefore withdraw from the match. Thus, the first match goes to The Sapphire Owls!"

"Eh…" Bluewer and Clayton let out in surprise before the entire audience shouted in surprise as well.

"Hell yes!" Red shouted, completely focused on the fact that she won a gamble for a ton of money.

 _ **Later…**_

Sebastian was walking behind the stadium with a picnic basket before spotting a familiar figure walking towards him.

"Mister Tanaka!?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Hoh! Hoh! Hoh! Well, well, Housemaster Michaelis." Tanaka chuckled, lifting his bowler hat in greeting.

"What splendid timing. Please have this for your lunch." Sebastian replied as he handed the picnic basket to the old man.

"Oh, thank you. Beef mince pie, eh?" Tanaka commented before looking back at the butler. "But, just one thing, if I may?"

"Hm?"

"Surely, partaking of this treat will not give me an upset stomach?" Tanaka winked in humor, causing the demon to nearly laugh.

"Certainly not."

"I am looking forward to a second 'Miracle of Sapphires.'" Tanaka gave a thumbs up as he walked back to his group with the picnic basket.

Sebastian bowed with a smile as he replied, "Yes, sir."


	86. Chapter 85

After red house's defeat, everyone in the stadium decided to eat lunch while they waited for the other two house's game to be finished. Baldroy had just sat down the new dish for Soma, Elizabeth, McMillan, Red, Mey-Rin, Finnian, Lau, and Ran-Mao to eat.

"Mmm, delicious! You never let me down, Baldo!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she took a bite into the slice of meat pie.

"Aww, I'm not that great!" Baldroy replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head while McMillan ate his slice. "But I feel like that pie is different from the one I made?"

"Hoh! Hoh! Hoh!" Tanaka chirped in his small form.

"I wonder where Red took Mister Baldo's pie?" Finnian whispered to Mey-Rin.

"I'm not sure, but we were saved from imminent danger, we were!" Mey-Rin whispered back.

Red smirked at the two while she ate a few bone biscuits.

"Miss Red, aren't you going to eat any of this pie like the others?" Soma asked, offering her a plate while holding a sandwich in his other hand.

Red smiled at the prince and replied, "I'm sorry, Soma, I'm a semi-vegetarian. I can't eat that."

"Eh?" Was the only thing that came out of the group's mouth at that moment.

"It means I hardly eat any red meat. The only meat I eat more frequently is chicken. However, there are those that don't eat red meat at all."

"Oh."

"By the way, how is your stomach faring, Prince Soma?" Lau asked, changing the topic.

"Nn?" Soma asked, his mouth full from a bite of his sandwich.

"It seems the stomachaches of the red house eleven were caused by their teatime repast!" McMillan exclaimed.

After swallowing his food, Soma proudly replied, "I'm dandy. I have the divine protection of Shiva, god of good health!"

"Ohhh? How convenient. Maybe I should convert to Hinduism too?" Lau questioned more to himself.

On a nearby balcony, Sebastian watched the group's interaction.

"I had heard people from India have strong stomachs…but I did not think they were this tough." Sebastian said to himself before hearing the deafening cheers in a nearby stadium. "It appears that the match over there is livening up as well."

While Sebastian watched the game of the other two houses, Finnian took notice of a large bag beside Red.

"Red, what's that bag beside you?" Finnian asked.

Red grinned as she held up the bag and said, "My winnings."

"Ah, yes. It turns out that Miss Red won a large sum of money for betting on the little lord's team." Lau elaborated.

"Red!" Elizabeth exclaimed in a scolding tone.

Red only shrugged as she replied, "This'll help pay off my uncle's taxes on the shop for this month."

"Only this month!? Why so much!?" exclaimed Mey-Rin.

"Well, the shop is also a home for my uncle and I, so we have to pay for living expenses to stay in our home. We also have to pay for coffins to be specially imported for certain families. We do cremations as well, therefore the urns have to be made. Finally, there's certain chemicals we need for preservation of corpses."

"Yeesh, so much for a place." Baldroy muttered.

"How do you afford new clothes?" Finnian asked with wide eyes.

"A lot of times, families donate their deceased relative's clothes to us. After that, I use dresses and other fabric to make new designs."

"Wow!" Elizabeth exclaimed with a bright smile. "You should go see Miss Nina Hopkins, she tailors all of mine and Ciel's outfit."

"Funny you mention that name." Red chuckled. "I actually started making clothes under her mentorship. Maybe we'll see each other at her shop one day."

"Maybe!"

 _ **With the blue house team…**_

"Our opponent in the final is green house, the absolute champions." Koward informed the team. "Can we really win?"

"Let's win this!" Ciel exclaimed. "Not just for us, but also for red house, who were regretfully eliminated!"

"Phantomhive…" Clayton murmured in surprise before everyone nodded and stood up with determined look.

"Yes! For red house too!" Bluewer said as he marched out the door with the team in tow.

Blue house and green house were now standing on the field, facing each other with seriousness.

"The final match- the Sapphire Owls versus the Green Lions- will now begin!" The announcer announced, making the crowd cheer.

"It's as if men are playing against boys." An older man chuckled to his wife, who sat near the Phantomhive group.

"Will it even be a game worth watching?" the man's wife asked while chuckling.

Elizabeth had an angry look on her face at the rude couple. Before she could comment, a certain girl beat her to it.

"Oi! Shove it, you old gits!" Red yelled over at the couple.

"I beg your pardon?" the old woman asked in surprise from the red head's outburst.

"This game will be worth watching more than your husband's toupée!"

"How rude!"

"Be rude to young students, expect rudeness in return, lady!"

"Easy there, lil' lady. Let's just enjoy the game." Baldroy said as he gently pushed Red back down into her seat.

"Cieeel, do your best!" Elizabeth yelled out to her fiancé.

"Gah! Lizzie!" Edward exclaimed in betrayal from his sister's cheering.

"That attitude is unbecoming, Midford." Greenhill commented.

"We'll give you a thorough thrashing!" Edward growled out to Ciel, grinding his teeth.

"…Do go easy on us." Ciel replied back sarcastically.

"We'll come at you with everything we've got." Greenhill spoke to Bluewer.

"We are honoured." Bluewer replied monotonously.

"Blue house bats first!" The announcer announced as the players got into position. "Play!"

"Now then, time to put my back into cheering for my team as their coach." Sebastian smirked as he turned to the orchestra before him. "Now everyone, together if you please."

The orchestra opened up to their music sheet just as Sebastian heard a rude comment from an audience member.

"I see that green house cannot even afford to enjoy a little music." The demonic butler said as he tapped his baton on the music stand. "First piece. 'Radetzky March.'"

Following Sebastian's lead, the trumpet players started playing just as the pitcher for green house pitched. Koward squeaked in fright as the ball came at him and swung his bat, hitting the ball at a far distance.

"H-He hit the ball-!? They got four runs just like that!" The crowd gasped.

"That was pure luck!" Greenhill called to the pitcher as the next blue house player came up to bat. "Pull yourself together!"

"Right!" The pitcher nodded then threw the ball.

The blue house player swung the bat, sending the ball far away.

"What-!?" Greenhill and Edward exclaimed.

"Three runs!" The announcer announced just as a green house player managed to get the ball.

 _He was swinging in such weak form, but he managed to hit Heinz's explosive fastball. How could he do that!?_ , Edward thought as he watched Clayton come up to bat. Looking closely at Clayton's face, his eyes widened.

"Wha-!? His eyes are…they're closed-!?" Edward managed to get out before going back to his thoughts.

 _What's going on!? How can he manage to hit a ball like that!?_

Ciel smirked at Edward's current state as he remembered teaching the team to be able to hit the ball on cue to Sebastian's music. Despite Bluewer saying it wasn't fair, he agreed to the strategy once realizing that the team is at a disadvantage in strength.

Player after player managed to score more runs by following the strategy they were taught, causing Edward to look around the stadium to try to come up with an idea of how they were able to score greatly. He then spotted the orchestra, finally catching on.

"Now I get it…" Edward spoke aloud.

"So you picked up on it too?" Greenhill wondered. "They…really worked hard!"

"It's true. I can't condone their using music, but- EEH!?" Edward yelled in shock, causing the prefect to look at him in question.

 _Th-This man trusts people too much. That's even more reason why I don't want him to know about this trick._ , Edward thought as he suddenly got an idea.

"Greenhill. Will you let me bowl next?"

The blue house team looked at the scoreboard, seeing as they now have forty points.

"We scored forty runs! And we're still batting!" Clayton exclaimed in surprise.

"Let's score more runs while we still can." Ciel said before spotting Edward in place of the pitcher.

"You've resorted to dirty tricks no gentleman should stoop to…" Edward spoke before yelling and pitching, "I will not tolerate it!"

The crowd gasped in surprise at Edward's next move.

 _ **Rushing Violet Vapour, Purple Burnout!**_

Edward then pitched with such a great velocity, that the ball passed the batter just as he swung.

"Bowled! Out!" The announcer yelled just as everyone gasped in surprise and making Red spit out her tea.

"That's the ball Cheslock of purple house bowled!" A student exclaimed in the crowd. "How can a green house player bowl it?!"

"That louse, when did he…?" Cheslock wondered as Violet was drawing in his sketchbook.

Edward sighed as he looking up at the sky, remembering his past.

 _I'm…ordinary. When I was ten…I was beaten black-and-blue by my kid sister who'd just begun to learn to fence. I would be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated. But I didn't lose hope. A true genius was before my eyes. My genius of a little sister was the best example for her ordinary elder brother. This school is the same. Talents in all fields gather here and work hard. That's why I can do my best too…so that I can come a little closer to the geniuses I admire._ , Edward thought before an image of Red flashed in his mind. _However…would I ever be able to make her happy?_

Edward managed to keep bowling out more blue house players, making Greenhill smile at him and think, _Ordinary…that's what he must be thinking. He genuinely respects the talents of others without envy and dedicates himself so his strengths can approach those of the geniuses. Single-minded respect. That's your talent. You're a genius._

"Out!" The announcer announced.

 _The speed and height of this ball changes dramatically after it bounces…it'll be impossible to hit it with the cue that's given before the ball hits the ground. I've smashed up the orchestra batting trick!_ , Edward thought with a smirk.

 _I did not think he would see through the trick this fast. Well done._ , Sebastian thought as he kept leading the orchestra. _Then let us switch to our next scheme._

"Hey, look over there!" A random student shouted in the crowd. "It's the headmaster!"

Sebastian eyes widened as he turned to look in the direction of that student. With his demonic vision, Sebastian noticed Agares standing behind a man in a top hat watching the game.

 _So that is the headmaster!_ , Sebastian thought as he turned to where his master was, seeking approval to investigate. Ciel, in return, nodded. "McMillan."

"Yes?" the young student responded in question.

"You take care of the rest."

"Eh!?" Was all McMillan let out as Sebastian handed the baton over to him. "Wait! Mister Michaelis!?"

Sebastian then dashed away, leaving the student to lead the orchestra in his place.

 _You've finally made your appearance, Headmaster! Capturing you will solve everything._ , Ciel thought as he smirked at his butler. _Go get him! Sebastian!_

 **Radetzky March by Johann Strauss Sr. ( watch?v=eab_eFtTKFs)**


	87. Chapter 86

_The headmaster has total control over this school. If we can talk to him, we should be able to get some kind of lead on what's become of Derrick and the others! I'm counting on you! You hear me, Sebastian!?_ , Ciel thought as another blue house player struck out.

"Out!" announced the announcer.

"Uh…Huh!? What happened to the cue…?" wondered the blue house player.

"The music's stopped…where did Mister Michaelis go!?" Bluewer anxiously exclaimed.

"To the facilities?" Ciel suggested.

"Again!?" Clayton yelled.

"Ten outs. Switch off!" the announcer announced as the score for blue house was now sixty.

"I just knew we wouldn't get far without our cheering section…" Clayton trailed off.

"Indeed…" Ciel nodded in agreement before thinking, _We're on our own now, so it's up to us to fight it out._

Sebastian was currently dashing to the balcony where the headmaster was at. Upon arrival, he hid behind a corner and peered around, his eyes widening.

 _He is not here!?_ , he thought as he looked further around. _Where could he possibly have-_

The demon's eyes widened even further when he noticed the headmaster out on the edge of the field, talking to a couple.

 _When did he get all the way over there!?_

Sebastian then dashed off to find the headmaster again.

"All right, you chaps! Time to bat! First order of business is evening out the score!" Greenhill ordered his team as they got ready to bat.

"Yes sir!" a green house player responded.

 _I can't say I'm exactly thrilled about this, but it's looking like that strategy is our only option._ , Ciel thought before he striking a strange pose just as the pitcher threw the ball.

 _Hmph! What a weak ball._ , the greenhouse player thought as he smirked, turning his head before doing a double take at a distraction, making him hit the ball incorrectly. _Damn…! I hit it high up in the air!?_

"I've got it…WAH!" a blue house player shouted before the ball bounced out of his hands and into another player's hands.

"Blue house got an out. Talk about lucky! Didn't it seem a little like the batsman froze for a second?" The crowd spoke over one another.

"How could you let that pathetic ball get the better of you!?" a green house player scolded as he took the bat from his blushing team member.

"S-Sorry…" he mumbled.

"I'll give it a right good smack!" the green house player exclaimed as he turned to swing but froze up at the last second, his face turning red just as the ball hit the bat and wobbled into the air weakly.

"Not again!?" Edward exclaimed.

"What on earth is the matter with you lot!?" Greenhill demanded as the sheepish player walked up to him in apology.

Ciel smirked as he thought back to his conversation with Sebastian and Red.

 _ **Flashback…**_

" _What?" Red asked, both her and Ciel looking at Sebastian in confusion._

" _You want me to invite Lau on the fourth of June?" Ciel asked, resting his chin on his fist in an armchair._

" _Yes. I am certain_ _ **their**_ _support will prove to be an asset to the team." Sebastian smirked._

" _An asset?" Red questioned, raising an eyebrow._

" _How do you figure?" Ciel asked soon after just as his butler smiled._

" _Well…" Sebastian trailed off, whispering into his master's ear._

" _Wha-!?" Ciel exclaimed, blushing immensely as Red looked at him in confusion. "I can't imagine it'll be as effective as all that…"_

" _I would not call it refined, but it should work like a charm against the other team, isolated from the outside world as they are. Heh…but it may yet be too mature a ploy for you and Miss Red, young master."_

" _You realize I'm older than your master, right Sebastian?" Red asked before grinning cluelessly. "Besides, I'm sure it isn't that bad."_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

 _Is everyone tense 'cos this is the championship match?_ , Edward asked himself as he prepared to bat. _I have to set a good example here as the prefect's fag._

"Let's do this!" he shouted, causing the pitcher to throw the ball at him.

 _There's nothing special about his bowling. Why did the other fellows mishit…? This ball's not getting away from me!_

Edward prepared to swing but froze in place, gasping in shock. In the last second, he managed to turn the bat and hit the ball, but only managed to get another turn to bat. Greenhill and Elizabeth stared in shock at the blond.

"Not you too! That was a golden opportunity!" Greenhill reprimanded.

"I-I'm sorry!" Edward nearly shrieked out as his face was flaming red.

"What's happened to green house!? Don't tell me they're relaxing 'cos they're up against blue house!" The crowd roared.

 _Damn…! What in blazes is going on!?_ , Edward thought as he looked behind Clayton to where Lau sat with Ran-Mao on his lap and many women in minidresses stood behind him. In front of them, Red was in a tight-fitting black and white Chinese minidress, her hair straightened and makeup perfectly done as she laid in an alluring pose. _What is that brazen harem of women and Miss Red doing here!? Did they distract everyone!? F-For ladies to expose so much leg…Th-Th-Th-Th-Th-They should be ashamed!_

 _THIS IS COMPLETE HUMILIATION! HOW WAS I TALKED INTO DOING THIS!?_ Red thought as she kept a straight face.

The pitcher threw the ball again.

 _No! I have to concentrate!_ , Edward thought but got distracted from Red looking at him with a smirk, causing him to have blood gush out of his nose as he jerked the bat down just as the ball hit it.

"Out!" the announcer announced just as a blue house player caught the ball.

"Oh no! Young master Edward has been…" Paula trailed off.

"What's gotten into my brother…?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

 _What a remarkably potent strategy!_ , Ciel thought as he kept his sight away from the display. Luckily, the other students of blue house possess poor eyesight and have failed to notice the true nature of their success. _But…I wonder how successful it will be against_ _ **that**_ _Greenhill…_

Greenhill marched up to bat with a frown as he shouted, "Let's go!"

Just as he was about to swing, Greenhill let out a sound of surprise as he blushed gawked at the improper display. The flew past him, hitting the sticks and getting an out.

"Out!" the announcer announced just as blood also gushed out of Greenhill's nose.

 _It proved most effective on him…_ , Ciel thought as he kept his line of sight away. _It's unbelievable that such an absurd scheme has gotten us this far…leave it to a devil and his thorough knowledge of human desires to come up with a plan like this one. If we can hold them to no runs this way-_

"I am telling you to leave." An Englishman yelled, catching Ciel's attention.

"Ohh…I English no good understand!" Lau shrugged, smiling cluelessly with the women around him. Red had vanished before the man arrived.

"You cannot attend a cricket match in such indecent attire!"

 _Damn! Foiled already! But it doesn't seem like green house raised the cry about it…so who was it?_ , Ciel thought to himself.

"Hmph! What those cowards have running through their thick skulls is only too obvious!" Maurice yelled to himself in hiding, being guilty of a tattletale. "Still, how can they all turn into mooning idiots over a bunch of women!? Especially that **~CENSORSHIPPP~**!"

"Ten overs! Switch!" The announcer announced. Blue house still having sixty points and green house now having fifty-two points.

"We've barely avoided getting the tables turned on us." Clayton commented.

"But they're catching up faster than we thought they would." Ciel responded. "We have to score more runs in the next innings or else…"

Sebastian had finally arrived at the spot the headmaster was at…but currently wasn't at.

 _He disappeared again!?_ , the demon thought before gasping and catching sight of the man at the other side of the stadium and taking off again. _He is all the way over there already!?_

"It's the first half of the second innings! We'll keep our losses to a minimum!" Greenhill shouted, blushing with the other team players as they all tried to get the displayed image out of their minds.

"Yes sir!" The team responded back.

Bluewer then walked onto the field, ready to bat. He then crouched, firmly holding onto the bat, having it touch the ground.

"What kind of form is that!?" Edward exclaimed. "He's holding his bat with a reverse grip!?"

"You there! Hold your bat properly!" The announcer ordered the prefect.

"No, this will do." Bluewer responded, thinking back to the strategy he learned a few days earlier.

The green house player then pitched the ball. Bluewer twisted the bat just as the ball arrived and hitting it far into the field.

"Two runs!" the announcer announced.

"It worked!" Bluewer exclaimed as the next blue house member got up to bat, now recognizing this technique as a special move.

 _ **The Sword in the Stone!**_

"Three runs! Two runs!" The announcer announced when Clayton and Koward batted. "Ten overs. Switch!"

Blue house now had one hundred and five points.

"We did manage to score, but this paltry lead is nothing to green house." Clayton told Ciel as they were with the team in the resting quarters.

"For this strategy, I'd say the result was plenty effective." The young noble responded.

"There's only one more inning to go, and green house is at bat! Can we really pull out the win with what points we have!?"

"We can curb their runs as long as Bluewer and I have our tactics."

"But it will work only once. So everyone, please find a way to stand your ground until then!" Bluewer ordered.

"We will!" the team exclaimed.

 _ **A little later into the final inning…**_

"A boundary for green house for four!" the announcer announced.

"Sorry, he hit my ball." A blue house player apologized.

"Don't worry. You did your best!" Bluewer reassured.

Green house now had ninety-one points.

"After eight overs, they're at six outs…they've closed the gap quite a bit." Clayton commented aloud.

"Yes. We've got to hang onto our lead in the last two overs no matter what." Bluewer responded as he walked over to Ciel. "Next bowler up…we're counting on you, Phantomhive!"

"Right!" Ciel nodded. "You've saved me for this moment all along! I most certainly shan't make you regret it!"

As Ciel got ready to pitch, his servants, fiancée, Red, and Soma were cheering for him.

"Oh! Ciel's bowling!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Young master, give it your best!" The servants cheered.

"Ciel!" Red shouted, now in her previous yellow dress, catching the young earl's attention. "Bonne chance! **(1)** "

Ciel's eye widened a bit at the red head's use of the French language and smirked, figuring she was trying to learn how to speak it.

"Are they havin' us on, lettin' that runt bowl in this big match…?" Cheslock wondered aloud.

Ciel then struck a pose, causing the team to nod and move forward.

"Wh-What're they up to?" Cheslock stuttered while his house's prefect smiled beside him.

Most of the blue house players stood behind the green house batsman, causing the crowd to wonder what they were up to.

"Nearly all of the outfielders are positioned around the batsman!? How do they plan on defending like that!? Green house will be able to hit the ball to wherever they please!" the crowd shouted over one another.

"It's just one trick after another with this lot…are they messing us about!?" the batsman shouted as the crowd murmured.

Ciel only smirked in response.

 _How odd!_ , Sebastian thought as he ran around the building. _He has me chasing him, but he continues to elude my grasp! Furthermore, his movements are those of a man intent on evasion…Impossible! Has he noticed my presence? In that case…I shall hunt him down without reserve!_

Sebastian, while using his demonic abilities, hopped over each stair's rail and flipped high above the headmaster. As he dove down towards the man, he stretched his hand out to grab a hold of him, but only grabbed a hold of clothes.

"Wha-!?" the demon exclaimed as he landed, still having a hold of the clothes but no headmaster in sight.

 _He vanished!?_

 **Good Luck!**


	88. Chapter 87

_The headmaster has disappeared. He and his presence both-_ , Sebastian thought as he stared at the clothes in his hands. _For him to be capable of such a feat means that he is most likely-_

The demon then flexed his hand, thinking quietly to himself.

"Perhaps I should revisit the cricket field…?" he thought aloud as he stood up, folding the clothing in his arms. "The headmaster himself may return there after all."

The crowd in the stadium was going wild with cheers for their favorite teams, all wondering who would come out victorious. An unanswered question lingered around with everyone, adding on to their curiosity.

"What are they aiming to do with all the defenders clumped around the batsman? They do realise they've left the front totally open, don't they!?" Random students murmured to one another.

 _Bloody blue house what're they playing at!?_ , the green house batsman thought to himself.

"Here I come!" Ciel exclaimed, preparing to throw the ball.

 _But look at the puny arms on that bowler…his ball won't amount to much. He won't get anywhere against me, a green house regular five years running!_

Ciel then pitched the ball.

 _Hmph. I knew it! A slow ball._

The ball then collided to the ground and bounced at an intense velocity towards the batsman's face. The batsman let out a shout from surprise and deflected the ball away with the bat in his hands, making it bounce over to Clayton, scoring no points for green house.

"Hey, watch where you're bowling!" the batsman chided. "Well…it was a dot ball, so at least we get to have another go."

"I do beg your pardon." Ciel bowed to the older student in apology.

"It's fine."

Ciel then pitched the ball, causing the same affect to occur. The batsman deflected the ball quickly before it could hit his face.

"Again at the face!?" Edward exclaimed.

The ball soared behind the batsman, being caught into the hands of a blue house player.

"Out!" the announcer announced.

"Wha-!?" the batsman exclaimed.

"I do beg your pardon." Ciel bowed in apology again.

"Now just a minute! I was only avoiding a dangerous ball just now. First off, bowling so carelessly twice in a row is-"

 _Odd? Something hasn't been right since this brat started bowling. Wait, hang on-…This array of fieldsmen…is odd too. It can't be!? His bowling aims for my head. The ball strikes the bat I instinctively put up, only to be caught by one of the fieldsmen surrounding me. Was this really their strategy from the start!?_

"How cowardly can you be!? We misjudged you, blue house! Will you really resort to foul play to win!?" the green house players shouted over one another in anger.

"Foul play?" Ciel questioned. "When did that happen? Who did such a thing?"

"What…!?" Edward exclaimed.

"A bowler delivers a ball toward the wicket. The batsman hits the ball in front of the wicket in order to defend it. The ball passes in the vicinity of the batsman as a matter of course. On this occasion, the ball traveled a path in the vicinity of the batsman's face due to my poor control. The batsman, 'for some reason or other,' swung and hit that ball into the air and a fieldsman who 'just happened' to be near the ball, caught it before it hit the ground. Doesn't that make this a 'simple' out?"

"T-True. It doesn't violate the laws of cricket, but…"

"How can you call yourselves English gentlemen!?" a random green house student shouted.

"H-He's right! It's not cricket! It's not cricket!" random members of the crowd roared over one another. "It's not cricket! It's not cricket! It's not cricket!"

"Ciel…" Elizabeth spoke to herself as the servants worried behind her while Red drank her tea in boredom.

"Guess they figured out just how evil the young master is, huh?" Baldroy spoke to himself.

"Yep." Red responded before taking a sip from her tea.

"Quiet!" Greenhill roared, silencing everyone and catching their attention. "I won't stand for heckling during this sacred match! And how can you, in good faith, call Phantomhive a coward!? Are you louts blind to this!?"

The prefect grabbed a hold of the young noble's wrist, holding up his hand that was blistered and calloused.

"This hand tells the tale." Greenhill continued. "The tale of his efforts. And his persistence. Bowling to accurately target a batsman's head is easier said than done. He must've put in a good deal of training to make it this far. This small lad, who hails from the unathletic blue house, has gone to these great lengths! Do you understand what that means!? The owl has come with might and main to hunt the lion!"

The green house players gasped in surprise while the blue house players narrowed their eyes at the opposing team. The crowd murmured in surprise to the strategy, even Elizabeth and the servants.

"Does everyone overreact this much…?" Red whispered to herself.

"Is green house so weak that we'd fall to one little trick!?" Greenhill demanded in question.

"No, sir!" the green house players responded back.

"So let's bring 'em down with everything we've got!"

"Yes, sir!"

The green house members raced over to their line of who will be up next to bat as the crowd cheered on for the game to continue. Greenhill then turned to Bluewer with a smirk.

"I'm glad to have the chance to take on the real you before graduation, Bluewer!" Greenhill nodded to the other prefect in respect.

"…Thank you. I share your sentiment, Greenhill." Bluewer nodded in return as he and his team returned to their positions.

"Right then. Play!" Ciel yelled as he pitched the ball to the next batsman.

 _If you know where the bowler's aiming, it's easy- it's just going to be a high leg side ball._ , the batsman thought as he prepared to swing at the oncoming ball. _I'll pull it hard!_

He then swung the bat but widened his eyes in shock as the ball dove low.

 _It's low off side…!?_

The batsman quickly swung the bat low managing to deflect the ball away but not score any points.

"Why, that little…!" he commented to himself while the young noble narrowed his eye at him.

 _The batsman assumes that "the ball's coming for my head" and braces for a high leg side delivery. When they're that tense, it's virtually impossible for them to react to one coming in low off side. No penalties are assessed when a bowl strikes the batsman…moreover, "there does not exist a bowler who would ever bowl a dangerous ball by design." Such gentlemanly agreements will drive you into a corner. Defend and you're caught. Attack and you're bowled. This is…over-the-edge tactics!_

The batsman instinctively raised the bat to defend his face from the oncoming ball, causing it to deflect off the bat and land into the hands of a blue house player.

"Caught! Out!" the announcer announced.

 _So far, I've held them scoreless and secured two outs. I've got one bowl left. The next batsman up is…_

Edward walked up into position, readying himself for whatever Ciel had in store.

"Fight me, Ciel!" Edward shouted. **(Wow, someone's bringing 2018-2019 into the Victorian era so soon…)**

"Here I come!" Ciel yelled back as he pitched the ball.

Edward quickly turned his form to adjust the angle to where he'd hit the ball.

"Too slow!" he shouted as he smacked the ball, sending it into the air at an intense velocity over to the field.

"A six!" the announcer announced as Edward had the chance to bat again.

"Whoo boy! 'Course his ball got hammered." Baldroy sighed.

"Uhh…Should I be happy…or sad…?" Elizabeth muttered to herself in puzzlement.

"Oh? But the young master…" Mey-Rin trailed off as she lifted her glasses to see better.

"He's smiling." Red finished for the maid with a smile of her own.

 _This strategy is impotent against fearless mental strength and superior dynamic vision. I knew it wouldn't hold Edward back. Well, that and I was the one bowling._ , Ciel thought to himself as the green house now had ninety-seven points. _Everything that's happened so far is all well within our expectations…the rest is-_

Ciel's thoughts were interrupted when a large hand ruffled his hair.

"Good job, Phantomhive." Bluewer smiled to the young student before changing his expression into one of seriousness, rolling up his sleeves to reveal his forearms **(NO! MY ONE TRUE WEAKNESS IN GUYS! I know I'm not the only one in this XD)**. "Leave the rest to me."

Bluewer then prepared himself to pitch while Ciel dashed over behind Edward with mitts covering his hands so he could catch the ball.

"It's been a year since the last time, Midford." The blue house prefect commented.

"I scored thirty runs on you back then. And I'll turn the tables here all by myself." Edward responded.

"Article six of Weston College's school regulations- 'Students must make every effort to devote themselves to their studies and training daily.' So this year, we will be taking the victory for ourselves!"

Bluewer then flung the ball high up into the air to where everyone lost sight of it. Some of the crowd murmured in confusion at the action while others laughed.

"He's all show!" a member in the crowd shouted through his laughter. "Just 'cos you got smarts doesn't mean you oughta try your hand at sports too!"

Bluewer only turned around and walked away slowly, thinking back to how his and his team's effort to win the tournament began.

 _It's been six years since I enrolled here. In all that time, I've only ever gotten a taste of blue house being last. At some point, that sight just became the norm for bookish blue house. But one student alone stood apart from us. Smaller and weaker than all the rest he set his mind to one thing: winning. And he continued to endeavour for the sake of victory. When was it that I became accustomed to defeat? As long as I excel in academics, I'll be all right coming in last everywhere else. That was a lie. I want to win. I want to be victorious in this, my last school tournament as blue house prefect. All I could do was make precise calculations and come up with detailed plans and train as hard as he did. Just that…that's all there is to it._ , Bluewer thought as he adjusted his glasses just as the ball plummeted into the sticks behind Edward, shocking him, the crowd, and green house players.

"A…Amazing! Whoa!? What was that!? How is that even possible!?" the crowd shouted over one another as they cheered.

The Phantomhive servants and Soma cheered loudly while Elizabeth was still torn for who she should cheer for.

"Yes!" Red screamed as she jumped up and down for the blue house team.

"You did it! Bang on, house captain!" Koward screamed with tears of joy.

"Did you see that green house!?" Clayton shouted over at the other team.

"The ball…fell out of the sky…?" Edward muttered to himself.

"It just took a simple calculation of trajectory." Bluewer spoke over to the green house team.

"H…How exactly are we s'posed to hit a ball like that…?" the green house team murmured.

 _Without even a hint of deviation to its straight path, the ball nose dives right out of the sky, hunting the wicket. It's just like a…_

 _ **Hunter in the Dark!**_


	89. Chapter 88

"He brought down the seasoned Edward Midford with one delivery…? What on earth was that ball!?" the crowd shouted as they cheered.

"Leave it to you to come up with that, Bluewer. A delivery calculated to within an inch of its life is so like you." Greenhill spoke as he walked up to bat. "However…there's no such thing as a ball I can't hit!"

"The last batsman's Greenhill. It's a P4 showdown! Brains versus brawn…which will prevail!?" the crowd shouted.

"Here we go!" Bluewer exclaimed as he pitched the ball with the same move he used before, making the blue house players yell in anticipation.

Greenhill let out a yell as he swung the bat backwards, nearly hitting Ciel in the face, and smacked the ball far out to where it hit a seat in the crowd.

"A-…A…! A six! It's one hundred and five to one hundred three!" the announcer announced as the crowd cheered.

"I've seen right through your bowling!" Greenhill shouted over to Bluewer.

 _He swings his bat down from overhead like he's wielding a sword. It's normally impossible for a ball hit from that form to make it all the way to the stands. Physical strength, dynamic visual acuity, and cricketing instinct. By excelling in all three areas, Greenhill makes that unviable batting form viable. It is a power only the chosen may wield. A mighty blade that lays waste to all in its path…_

 _ **Sword Excalibur!**_

"With Greenhill at bat, our lead's been reduced to almost nothing…blue house is finished." The blue house supporters in the crowd commented in defeat.

"With this, our victory's assured! Come from behind! Come from behind!" the green house supporters in the crowd cheered.

 _I put everything I had into mastering this delivery. For it…to be overcome so soon is…I haven't any other weapons with which to fight…_ , Bluewer thought before he was interrupted by a small hand on his shoulder.

"Bluewer." Ciel spoke calmly. "Let's give it another go."

"That bowl didn't work! Shall we just hand them the runs, is that it?" Bluewer objected.

"Bluewer…I'm grateful to you. Because you took this seriously, the students of blue house were able to come together and fight as one. That's why, I want you to bowl without any regrets. Win or lose. Yes…I think I can safely say everyone feels the same."

Both males looked over to see the entire blue house team giving them a thumbs up in support.

"Please bowl us the best ball you've got." Ciel finished before he walked back to his position behind Greenhill.

 _This delivery will decide it all. The last bowl of my school life. I'll bet the pride of blue house…and my own pride too…on this one ball!_ , was Bluewer's only thought as he pitched the ball, using the same move from before.

"Child's play!" Greenhill shouted as he prepared to hit the ball again, shuffling his feet. He then let out a shout as he swung the bat back, only for the sound of it colliding into something.

The entire crowd, Bluewer, Greenhill, Elizabeth, the servants, Soma, and Red watched in horror as Ciel fell back with a cut on his forehead.

"Ciel!" Elizabeth screamed as she clung onto Red, who watched helplessly.

"No ball!" the announcer announced.

Ciel then let out a pained scream as he clutched his forehead.

"Perfect! A green house player exclaimed as he dashed over to Greenhill. "Run!"

"Are you all right!?" Greenhill exclaimed in worry, hurrying over to the young noble.

"Eh!? Aren't you gonna run!?"

Ciel's eye widened as he forced himself up, grabbing a hold of the ball that landed a couple feet away from him and threw it at the wicket while the green house member ran to it, hitting sticks perfectly. Everyone watched in silence.

"Umpire!" Ciel yelled, causing the announcer to gasp.

"Out!" the announcer announced. "Green house, ten outs. Time! The match is over!"

Blue house had one hundred and five points while green house had one hundred and four.

"…B-B-B-! Blue house won!" the entire blue house team shouted as they raced over to Ciel.

The crowd, Elizabeth, Soma, Red, and the servants cheered with McMillan being a sobbing mess as the blue house team group hugged Ciel. Greenhill watched with a smile on his face.

"It's a second Miracle of Sapphires! Huzzah!" The blue house team lifted Ciel up into the air and began tossing him. "Heave! Ho!-"

"Hold it right there!" Sebastian's voice cut in, immediately whisking his master away from the group of students. "How could you be so reckless!? Getting that cut seen to comes first."

"Mister Michaelis…" Ciel spoke, giving a fake smile. "But…winning alongside everyone has made me so happy…that I've all but forgotten the pain! We got to prove to everyone that even blue house can win if we put our minds to it."

Members of the blue house team cried with joy, some wiping their noses. Bluewer, though was covering his face to not show anyone that he was crying.

Sebastian faked a smile as he said, "You really are a most incorrigible boy."

Sebastian then walked off with his master to the infirmary as everyone around them applauded in cheer.

"Ow!" Ciel exclaimed as he held onto Red's hands while his butler disinfected the cut on his forehead. "Ouch! Can't you go about it a little more gently!?"

"Heh! Dear, oh dear." Sebastian chuckled while continuing his actions. "Had you not forgotten your pain out of happiness?"

"You must be joking!? If it hurts, it hurts! Ow!"

"I'm with Sebastian on this one, you acted like an idiot. I'm just glad this cut isn't anything serious." Red sighed as she squeezed her friend's hands in her own.

"Your playmaking went exactly as planned. Superbly done. However, it appears you came away with an even finer badge of honour than you had anticipated…" Sebastian chuckled to himself while he put away the disinfectant materials.

"Curse that Greenhill…" Ciel muttered while Red patted his hand in comfort before walking out of the room to go change.

"Oh, yes. And I have retrieved the ball from earlier, per your command." Sebastian mentioned as he smirked and took out the ball and an envelope. "Lau also sent you pictures of Miss Red in her attire when she aided in distracting the green house team."

"Why on earth would I need that!?" Ciel exclaimed as he took both items from his butler. "Hmph. I really don't think Bluewer would've noticed the trick. But better to be safe than sorry. After all, the weight of the ball only differs slightly. But thanks to this, we were able to take the championship all according to plan."

 _Bluewer bowls this doctored ball like usual. The small difference in weight alters the course of the ball greatly. Greenhill, who can handle any type of ball, instinctively falls back a few steps to adjust for the change in the path of the ball and due to his steps back, the end of the bat that he holds aloft in a wide arc makes contact with the wicketkeeper. At the same time, Bluewer's illegal delivery is declared a no ball, and green house comes within one point of blue house. Moreover, I, the wicketkeeper, have yet to retrieve the ball. Naturally, the batting team's other player, the non-striker, runs with the aim of knotting up the score. But an accident occurs at this point. The striker prioritises "gentlemanly etiquette" over the outcome of the match. I, the wicketkeeper, having noticed this, chase the ball in spite of my injuries…curiouser still, it is the tenth out and blue house, famous for being the perennial loser, miraculously wins the championship thanks to the heroic efforts of the wicketkeeper. Yes, that's how I scored and got my house the championship crown. A more perfect tearjerker of an ending I couldn't hope for._ , Ciel thought as he elaborated over his master plan in his head.

"Still…to bowl a ball you know will be beat…I don't understand that Bluewer and the others one bit." Ciel commented.

"I too cannot comprehend the human aesthetic of a 'beautiful defeat' at all." Sebastian replied as he wrapped bandages around his master's head to cover the injury.

"Well? How did you do?"

"The headmaster…" Sebastian spoke as he picked up the folded clothes and top hat, displaying them before his master. "…is here."

"Huh?"

"I regret to inform you that I did my utmost to pursue him, but the moment I had him, this was all there was."

 _The headmaster escaped!? With a devil like Sebastian in all-out pursuit!? To think he managed to elude a devil…who in the world is this headmaster!? The plot continues to thicken…_ , Ciel thought before sighing in defeat.

"In that case, I should've just had you make me some desserts or something. I'm famished!"

"I thought you might say that. So I prepared this for you." Red spoke as she entered the room with a tray in her hands, revealing it to be Eton mess with a side of iced summer pudding. Ciel stared at the dessert as if it was sent from heaven itself. "But…you will have to save this for later."

She then put the lid over the tray just as all of the younger students of blue house barged into the room, shouting, "Phantomhive!"

Ciel immediately turned away and quickly placed his medical eyepatch on.

"You there! Quiet in the sanatorium!" Sebastian scolded.

"Oh! Pardon me, Mister Michaelis and Miss Red!" McMillan apologized before turning to Ciel. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I think so." Ciel responded.

"Bluewer was crying! Did you see?" Another student asked eagerly.

"No."

"Even stingy old Clayton was raving about you!" A different student exclaimed.

"Oh?"

"I never imagined I would witness the Miracle of Sapphires firsthand…!" McMillan exclaimed, tearing up. "Thank you, Phantomhive!"

"It really wasn't my doing." Ciel replied, making his butler and Red chuckle quietly.

"Here you go!" a blue house student exclaimed as he placed a flowery hat on the young earl's head. "Your hat for the boat parade! They said you get to be the cox!"

"Th-Thank you."

"Well, let's be off!" McMillan exclaimed happily as he pulled Ciel up onto his feet.

"Eh!?"

"It's time for the champion house's boat parade!"


	90. Chapter 89

_**A Weston College Institution, the fourth of June cricket tournament. The main event of the evening festivities following the contest is the winning house's boat parade. The main event of the evening festivities following the contest is the winning house's boat parade.**_

While everyone was racing around to get ready for the event, Ciel was trying on his costume for the parade with Sebastian's help.

"Oh…So this is the cox costume that has been passed down in blue house for generations?" Sebastian asked as he observed the clothing on his master. "My that is quite something…Your appearance is far and away more unsightly than even I had expected."

"Hold your tongue!" Ciel yelled as the costume was too baggy on him to where the sleeves and pants came down past his hands and feet. "Normally, it'd be an upperclassman in the parade. So we'll have to make do. Still, for an outfit that's only been worn once, this thing's a mess. Sebastian, tailor these to fit, would you…?"

"There is no need."

"Eh?"

"You said you would 'win,' young master." Sebastian chuckled as he opened a suitcase and took out a smaller-made version of the costume. "It goes without saying that I, as your butler, would have seen to the necessary preparations. Thankfully, Miss Red made this in what small amount of time she was given."

After putting on the new costume, Ciel walked out of the tent, heading towards his house's team. His servants, Elizabeth, Elizabeth's parents, Soma, Sebastian, and Red watched him with smiles on their faces.

"Come along now!" Clayton called to the young noble while a couple of the team members were finishing getting ready.

"We're taking a photo!" McMillan waved over to his friend, being the photographer himself.

The blue house team stood in line beside one another, with Ciel at the end holding flowers, and smiled at the camera. McMillan then took the picture and grinned as he stood up straight.

"All done!" He cheered as the team headed towards the boat for their event. McMillan placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, stopping him in place. "One more photo for you, Phantomhive."

"Eh? What do you me-" Ciel started before he was interrupted.

"Miss Red!" McMillan waved over the red head.

"Yes, McMillan?" Red asked as she walked up to the two students.

"Phantomhive wanted me to take a photo of you and him since you're his favourite teacher and all!"

"W-Wha-!?" Ciel exclaimed with wide eyes as he blushed and took a few steps backwards. "I never said tha-!"

"All right." Red nodded, smiling.

McMillan then instructed the two to take their places in front of the river and face the camera. He then had the two place their arms around the others' waists and smile. Or in Ciel's case, a fake smile. After a couple moments of holding the pose, McMillan gave a thumbs up and told them he was done. He then walked away, sending a wink over at Ciel, confusing the young earl.

"Let's get you to your team, Phantomhive." Red said, smiling to Ciel.

"Yes." He nodded as he walked with her to his team.

"You know, for the past few days, you've been acting strange."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been a lot more open than you have been when we first met. It's a bit disturbing."

"I thought it would be what you were looking for in some-"

Red then stopped him in his tracks and had him face her as she said, "Never assume anything you aren't sure of, Ciel. I prefer your old self and I know you. This kind of thing you're doing isn't like you. I only want you to be yourself and not put up some kind of face to achieve something you have no control over like you do with everything else. I am my own person, not your pawn."

Ciel was stunned for a moment as he stared into the chilling, grey eyes of his friend. Many thoughts and emotions flashed through his mind before he took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're right." He said softly, looking down at her feet. "I acted out of character to get what I want like I've always done. It didn't work and I respect you and your choices for what continues on between us. Had I acted any more out of line, what is to say that you would still wish to even be my friend?"

Red lifted his chin to face her as the corners of her mouth turned up.

"I'm glad you understand. Now come along, don't want to be late for your team's parade."

The two then parted ways to be ready for the parade.

"Now I'll talk you through the sequence for the procession." Bluewer started speaking to his team as soon as Ciel had arrived. "We will sail from Fellows' Eyot and go down the Thames. Upon approaching Windsor Castle, we must all remove our hats and salute her majesty, the queen. Then, we'll cast the flowers in our caps into the river before returning to the dock. There is no room for error! Stay focused till the very end!"

"Understood!" Everyone responded.

Later, when the sun had set, students were scattering around to finish the final preparations for the boat parade.

"The sun has set…" Violet informed Greenhill, both dressed in striped suits.

"Light the lanterns with the flames of Saint George!" Greenhill ordered the younger classmen, who saluted him in return and got to work.

The crowd stood amazed at the sight of the glowing lanterns that hung all around them and floated in the river. They then ventured over to gaze out at the water and waited for the parade.

"Ready, go!" Ciel shouted to his house's team and instructed them with rowing the boat as the crowd cheered.

"Wow…" Red mumbled out in awe as she stood with the Phantomhive servants and Elizabeth.

"It's so beautiful…" Elizabeth said as she smiled with wide eyes.

"It really is."

The blue house team continued to row their boat to the bridge that stood on the river as a carriage stopped at the middle.

"There, on the bridge! Her majesty, the queen! Where!? I don't see her-!" People in the crowd shouted over one another.

"I-I'm starting to get nervous!" Koward squeaked out as he began to row the boat out of time with the rhythm of the whole team.

"Fool! Stay in rhythm!" Bluewer reprimanded.

The crowd cheered louder as one of people shouted, "Oh! The cox is up! Time to salute her majesty!"

Ciel stood on the boat as he looked up at the queen, who smiled down at him.

 _Your majesty._ , he silently addressed in his head.

"Her majesty, the queen! Long live her majesty, the queen!" the crowd exclaimed.

 _The truth is close at hand. And I shall present it to you without fail._

The young earl then took out his sword and held it upright near his face as he shouted, "Salute her majesty, the queen!"

The rest of the blue house team then stood up on the boat and held their oars at their side as they stared straight ahead.

"Phantomhive…" Bluewer whispered. "We won this tournament through meticulous calculation. However…we seem to have made one fatal error."

"Eh?" was all Ciel let out as he looked at his upperclassman in confusion, who was shaking and trying to keep his balance on the boat with his oar.

"Because we never truly thought we would emerge victorious…we never once practiced for the boat parade."

The entire team let out sounds of surprise as the boat swayed before they fell into the river. The crowd soon began to laugh, without mockery, as the blue house team swam to their boat that was turned over.

"That's blue house for you!" Redmond cheered as he laughed along with the other prefects.

Sebastian and Red gazed at the group with smiles as they chuckled. Everyone's attention was drawn to the sound and sight of fireworks bursting into the night sky, making them cheer in excitement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ciel asked to Bluewer.

"It's dazzling…" Bluewer responded before turning to the young noble with a smile and tears in his eyes. "It's so dazzling that I feel my eyes sting."

With help from other students, the blue house team made it back to shore and changed out of their wet clothes. McMillan and Soma were currently trying to get Ciel to loosen up and have fun while everyone around them socialized. The prefects were conversing with the Double Charles, who were former alumni at Weston College.

Some time later, when Cheslock finally had enough with the band's music, he took out his violin and instructed them to follow his lead with the music. Soma and Elizabeth sat in surprise at the calming melody the violet house student could create. Elizabeth then dragged Ciel out to dance with her with the help of Soma and McMillan. Redmond danced with one of Bluewer's sisters, his fag doing the same while Bluewer stood in exasperation. Sebastian smirked at the sight of Alexis Midford asking his wife for a dance. Red stood along the sidelines, clapping along with the music as many people danced.

"Miss Red…?" a quiet voice spoke up beside her, causing her to look over and see Violet staring at the ground. "…Would you like to dance?"

In response, Red smiled and took his hand as she said, "Of course!"

The two then danced together with the crowd until their feet got sore…or in Violet's case, when he got too dizzy.

 _ **Later, at the Sapphire Owl House…**_

"That was such fun!" a young blue house student exclaimed as he stretched.

"I ate too much…" another student grumbled out.

"I'm sleepy now…" another student yawned out.

Ciel rubbed the back of his neck as he walked over to his bed before letting out a sound of confusion at the sight of a wrapped teacup with a flower.

"What is it?" McMillan asked.

"This is…" Ciel started before being interrupted.

"I-I don't believe it! You've been invited to the 'Midnight Tea Party'!"

The young earl's eye widened as he thought, _I've done it! I've actually gotten my hands on the privilege to have a sit-down with the headmaster!_

"I hear someone comes for you at midnight, when the Queen of the Night flower blooms. So put it in your lapel, and you can go to the party."

"Gentlemen, it's time for your baths." Sebastian informed, stepping in front of the doorway before him and his master nodded to one another.

 _The fate of the missing students, the true identity of the head- I'll find the answers to all the riddles at that tea party!_

 _ **The fourth of June has fallen. Weston College, full of hustle and bustle during the day, is now cloaked in silence. All the doors are tightly bolted and the students are forbidden to leave their rooms. Only a handful among them are given leave to go out. Those attending the "Midnight Tea Party".**_

A knock sounded at the door for the room Ciel stayed in before it opened to reveal Clayton.

"It's time." He said, addressing to the young noble who was done getting ready.

He then led Ciel out of the dormitory and into the chapel where the prefects all stood.

"Welcome Phantomhive." They all said in unison.

"To the elegant…" Redmond started.

"Storied…" Bluewer continued.

"Lofty…" Greenhill continued.

"Curious…" Violet continued.

"Midnight Tea Party." They all said in unison as the lights turned on and the music of the organ echoed around into the air as a door creaked open.

Ciel then followed the prefects through the door and down a dark hallway to another door, where Bluewer opened it to reveal a grand garden with a table set and two figures at the end of the table. The figure standing was Agares and the other figure sitting was unknown to the young earl, causing him to make assumptions.

 _So that's him. The absolute ruler of Weston College. The headmaster._ , he thought as the other prefects and fags walked in.

"Welcome everyone. Please sit." Agares greeted as the prefects, their fags, and Ciel did as they were asked before he spoke again. "You should all have your tea now."

"It's a little dull, but let's toast with a cup of tea." Redmond suggested as he turned to Bluewer. "Lawrence, propose a toast."

"Very well, then." Bluewer responded as he held his teacup up. "We have kept with tradition and seen the fourth of June through without incident. A toast…to Weston Col-"

"One moment, if you please." Ciel interrupted, bringing everyone's attention onto him. "As it stands, I can't sincerely drink to this toast."

"Why is that?"

"Something weighs on my mind. Derrick Arden and his friends."

The prefects' eyes widened at the sentence as their full attention was on the young noble.

"I can't raise my teacup until I see them." Ciel continued as he set his teacup down."

"Ciel..?" Edward mumbled out.

"Headmaster, sir. Will you listen to what I have to say?"

"Phantomhive! You're being rude." Bluewer reprimanded.

"I'm well aware of that. But in Article 15 of the school regulations, it is written thus- 'Be considerate of your schoolfellows and assist them with love and affection **at all times**.'"

Bluewer immediately shut his mouth, having his own mentioning of the rules thrown back at his face.

"Derrick Arden. Richard Gleason. Hans Hardy. Robert Isaac. Wayne Thewlis. I've heard it said that since about a year ago they've not once returned home and have shut themselves up in their house." Ciel continued. "You see, when I enrolled at this school, their parents begged me to persuade them to return home just once."

"Oh." Was Agares's only response as the young noble continued further.

"But when trying to come in contact with them, I was met with odd situations at every turn. And I've been unable to catch even a glimpse of them. Their sudden transfers from red house to purple house for one. More puzzling still is what occurred during the fire the other day. Every student of purple house ought to have evacuated, but the missing students were nowhere to be found. Yet Violet said, 'everyone' was safe."

Violet's eyes widened for a second before he turned his gaze to the table, making Cheslock look over at him.

"Violet…?" Cheslock muttered out.

"Violet must've simply lost his head, like everyone else." Redmond spoke up in defense for the other prefect.

"Could a prefect, one who is granted autonomy here at illustrious Weston truly have made such a grave error?" Ciel questioned in persistence as Violet kept his gaze focused on the table.

"Well…who can say." Agares responded.

"In any case!" the young noble continued, slamming his hands down on the table as he stood up. "The fact remains that they weren't in purple house! Five students have disappeared from a public school where every single day is strictly managed. Something is clearly amiss here!"

 _Based on our investigation thus far…Derrick and the others are no longer at this school. At best, they've fled. At worst, they're dead. The headmaster, who moved them between houses…the P4, who have free reign over the school- it's obvious that they're concealing something. They brushed me off before by saying "It was the headmaster's decision," but that excuse won't work here, with both parties present. I'll uncover what you're hiding!_ , Ciel thought to himself.

"It seems increasingly likely that they're in a situation of great peril." The young noble interrogated further. "Headmaster! Why not ask for the yard's assistance in getting to the bottom of this!?"

"There is no need to do that." Agares spoke up.

"What?"

"For…they are right here in the school. Look." Agares continued, pointing at the door, causing everyone to turn to look at it just as it opened.

"Hullo…I detect the wonderful aroma of tea." A tall student with blond hair said as he walked in with the same smile as the person Ciel was in search for.

 _Derrick Arden!?_


	91. Chapter 90

_Derrick Arden…He's alive!?_ , Ciel thought as the smiling, blond student walked further towards the headmaster. _Then why did he drop out of sight until now!?_

"Well, rats! There he is, all fine and dandy." Cheslock commented as all the prefects watched the striding student with wide eyes.

"Arden…?" Greenhill murmured before speaking up. "Are you really f-"

"Hullo…I detect the wonderful aroma of tea." Derrick Arden said monotonously as he gave a deranged smile at the older student, sending shivers down his spine.

"A-Ard-" Greenhill started as he leaned back from the leering student before he was cut off by him biting into his arm. The prefect then let out a pained scream, causing the other students to jump out of their seat to aid him.

"You cur!" Edward yelled as he delivered a punch at Derrick's nose, knocking off his hat. "What d'you think you're doing!?"

Derrick remained facing the sky for a second before he jerked his head forward and faced the ground.

"Wha-!?" Ciel and Edward yelled in flabbergast when the deranged students lunged forward, snarling at them.

"Ah…That wound is…!" Ciel started, thinking back to the incident with the Campania from the sight of the stitches lined along his forehead. He then thought, _It looks just like the ones on the_ _ **creatures**_ _aboard the Campana!_ He then clicked his tongue, took off his eyepatch, and shouted, "Come! Sebastian!"

Sebastian landed behind his master in a bow with Red clinging onto his back for dear life. His eyes flashed fuchsia as he stood up and smirked as Red got off of his back.

"Never…again…" Red muttered as she regained her balance and took off her glasses.

"Mister Michaelis!? Miss Red!?" Bluewer exclaimed in surprise.

"I command you! Apprehend Derrick!" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied as he lifted part of the tablecloth and yanked it towards him without having any of the objects move away from their spot. He then launched himself into the air, his line of sight focused on Derrick Arden as he said, "It is unbecoming of an English gentleman to disregard etiquette at a tea party!"

With demonic speed, the butler fixed the deranged student into a makeshift of a straitjacket with the tablecloth, causing him to fall over.

"M-My arm…!" Greenhill howled in pain.

"Greenhill!" Edward exclaimed in worry.

"I will see to your injury presently." Sebastian acknowledged the two.

"Allow me!" Red interrupted as she hurried over to the injured student and observed the damage before removing his necktie. "He bit away quite a bit."

She then tightly tied the tie a little further up his arm away from the wound and tugged on it for security.

"I'm surprised you know how to use proper aid for this kind of situation, Miss Red." Sebastian commented as he checked over her progress while she worked.

"Raise his arm." The red head instructed Edward, who obeyed, as she took off her jacket and tied it around the wound. "This should help prevent any harmful bacteria to enter the wound. And in regards to that comment, Sebastian, I get bored easily when I have nothing to do so I go to the London library and read anything I find interesting."

"What is Mister Michaelis and Miss Red doing here!?" Harcourt squeaked out.

"What on earth is going on!?" Clayton demanded.

"The episodes were too rough in the end…" Agares mumbled to himself.

" _Episodes"…?_ , Ciel thought as he tied his eyepatch back on. _What could he be talking about?_

"Mister Michaelis…No, I should say…Sebastian…is my butler." The young earl explained.

"Our tutor is a butler!?" Harcourt exclaimed.

"Huh!? Then what is Miss Red!?" Cheslock questioned.

"Me?" Red asked innocently, pointing at herself before replying, "I'm simply just a mortician's daughter helping out a friend."

"And I came to this school to look into the fate of Derrick and his friends." Ciel continued. "However, even a devil of a butler like Sebastian would never have been able to ascertain their whereabouts. Because Derrick was already long dead."

"Already dead? What are you saying?" Harcourt asked in confusion as he watched the deranged student squirm on the ground. "He's still moving, don't you s-"

"Hul…lo…I detect…the wonderful aroma…of tea…" Derrick Arden moaned out as he gnashed his teeth.

"Eep…!"

"Now. I'd like to hear an explanation from you. Headmaster!" Ciel spoke as he took out his handgun, pointing it in the direction of the headmaster.

"Phantomhive, what's gotten into y-" Clayton began but was interrupted by another voice.

"Clayton!" Edward yelled before lowering his voice. "Don't challenge Ciel…no. Don't defy 'Earl Phantomhive'!"

"Wha-!?"

"Dash it! Will someone tell me what's goin' on!?" Cheslock shouted in frustration.

"Red and I have seen transformed humans like Derrick before." Ciel explained as he kept his aim on the headmaster. "Tell me! What have you done to him?"

It was silent for a moment before Greenhill spoke up weakly.

"We…only wanted to protect…" he struggled to say.

"To protect?" Sebastian asked.

"Saint George…the symbol of our college…is said to have slain a dragon that jeopardized the peace in order to protect his country." Bluewer elaborated further as he adjusted his glasses. "In short, one cannot avert disaster without striking down the source of it. We simply abided by that teaching. And so…we dealt with Derrick…and killed him."

 _ **In Bluewer's memory…**_

" _ **He's…stopped breathing." Violet said as he checked for a pulse on Derrick Arden's body.**_

" _ **Th-The blame rests squarely on my shoulders. What on earth have I-" Greenhill said as he began to tremble in fear before he was interrupted.**_

" _ **Calm down, Greenhill!" Redmond exclaimed, placing a hand on the prefect's shoulder. "This is as it should be…no. this was our only option."**_

" _ **Indeed…but how should we handle the matter? Greenhill will be accused of murder if we do nothing." Bluewer wondered in worry for his friend.**_

"… _ **I have an idea. Won't you leave this to me?"**_

 _ **After a couple of days, the prefects met up with one another again outside of the chapel.**_

" _ **He says he'll be here at first light tomorrow. What a relief. We have nothing to worry about now. Everything will work out in our favour." Redmond told the others. They then continued on their day as if it was normal.**_

 _ **The next morning, Redmond rushed over to the front gate, where he let in a carriage.**_

" _ **Hello! So you're the Viscount of Druitt's nephew!?" a deep, eccentric voice asked as his phoenix pin sparkled from the sunlight. "Your social status is nothing to scoff at, but you have wonderfully healthy features as well!"**_

 _ **The man then posed in an exaggerated manner with both arms and one leg in the air as he shouted, "'Phoenix!' I am Rian Stoker! On the face of it, I'm the director of Karnstein Hospital!"**_

" _ **P-Pleased to meet you…" Redmond responded.**_

" _ **And over there…" Rian continued as he gestured into the carriage where another man was sitting. "That's my research partner-"**_

 _ **Back in Present Time…**_

"No…It can't be-…" Ciel started before remaining quiet while his butler glared.

"And so, we made a pact. With him." Redmond finished.

"I see." Sebastian began with a devilish grin. "Now all of the pieces of the puzzle have fallen into place. The student who disappeared, along with his soul- **Derrick Arden**. The man who eluded a devil's pursuit- **The Headmaster**. The secret organization that experiments with the revival of human bodies- **The Aurora Society**. Each of them, minor incidents of little consequence. The one who made a labyrinth of them…is you."

Clayton and Harcourt stared in shock from the butler's words as he pointed at the headmaster.

"This has nothing to do with the headmaster!" Redmond argued. "We prefects took it upon ourselves to…"

"He never said the headmaster was involved." Red interrupted with a sour look on her face.

"Well? What do you say we all drop our school acts?" Sebastian asked the man that remained sitting at the table.

The headmaster was silent for a second before he spoke with a Cheshire cat-like grin, spooking everyone all around him but Sebastian and Red, "Alaaas! I did quite enjoy this profession, I'll have you know."

Sebastian stood on guard in front of his master in a shielding manner.

"I watched your most delightful struggles from the grand tier. Once again, you bestowed upon me the choicest of laughter, see…? Hee! Hee."

"It's you…!" Ciel breathed out as the man took off his hat, letting his long grey hair flow out. "Undertaker!"

Red's eyes watered a bit as she shakily said, "Papa…"


	92. Chapter 91

"Papa…"

Undertaker frowned for a second at the sound of his adopted daughter's voice before he grinned maniacally at everyone.

"Why, hello there, milord! I see you're undersized as ever." Undertaker chuckled before looking over at the red head, causing Ciel to pull her closer to him in case he tries anything. "Dearie, you look even more just like your mother…I'm pleased to see you both looking so well. Have you enjoyed your first taste of the communal life? Hee! Hee!"

"I was wondering where you had run off to after Miss Red took over your shop…" Sebastian commented. "I never imagined you would have secured work at a school of all places."

"Well, I am but a temporary tutor! Hee! Hee!"

"My word…Our investigation into a handful of runaways has taken a most outrageous turn." Sebastian added before looking over at the guilty prefects and addressing them. "You four prefects murdered Mister Derrick and then you commissioned the Aurora Society to bring him back to life. What did you wish to protect so badly that would force you to resort to such measures?"

The prefects were unresponsive for a moment before a sigh broke their silence.

"He-…Derrick Arden was an individual who should never have been at this school." Bluewer spoke up with a stutter.

"In what sense?" Ciel asked.

"Well, you see-"

 _ **About One Year Ago…**_

" _ **Announcing the prefects of the current year." Agares announced to the hall of students. "Scarlet Fox House- Edgar Redmond. Sapphire Owl House- Lawrence Bluewer. Green Lion House- Herman Greenhill. Violet Wolf House- Gregory Violet."**_

 _ **The four students walked up to the vice headmaster and placed their hands atop one another's to take their oath.**_

" _ **We four, as prefects of esteemed Weston College, with its tried and true traditions, do hereby vow to strive to uphold the autonomy of the student body with pride." They all spoke and bowed to the other students, who cheered for them.**_

" _ **Yahoo!" Redmond shouted in joy as he and the other prefects ran to the Swan Gazebo, with Bluewer lagging behind. "We've done it at least!"**_

 _ **As they reached the entrance to the Swan Gazebo, they all stopped in a line before the grass with Bluewer hunched over and out of breath.**_

" _ **Y-You ready?" Greenhill asked in nervousness.**_

" _ **Y-Yes." Redmond stuttered out in answer.**_

 _ **They each then lifted a foot and took a step out on the grass.**_

" _ **We've been here five years and now we're finally prefects, huh?" Bluewer asked.**_

" _ **You bet!" Redmond responded, turning to look at his fellow prefect in question. "Lawrence?"**_

"… _ **I'm sorry." Bluewer said as a teardrop fell onto his foot. "I am at a loss for words."**_

 _ **Redmond laughed at his friend's emotional state and gave him a side hug as Greenhill began to cry tears of joy. Violet just sat on the ground in a bored manner, nearly asleep.**_

 _ **Some time had passed and the prefects each gained a fag of their choice.**_

" _ **Bullying?"**_

" _ **Yes. We've had a letter in the suggestion box asking us to keep a close eye everywhere, down to the nooks and crannies." Bluewer explained with a frown. "Article 15 of Weston College's school regulations. All students must be equal under the headmaster-"**_

" _ **We can't let this go unpunished! Allow me to patrol the grounds." A young student spoke, determined to help the prefects.**_

" _ **Good on you, Derrick." Redmond nodded in respect. "We'll let you handle it then."**_

" _ **Leave it to me!"**_

 _ **He's a dependable sort, that one. Captain of his hometown cricket team. The embroidery skills of an artisan. His papers are always top-class. His talent in poetry is prodigious as well. The lineage of a marquess, a cheerful personality, an overabundance of talents- Derrick Arden shone bright indeed. And so, we failed to notice it- the darkest of shadows that spawned from that light…**_

 _ **One night when all was calm and quiet at Weston College, trouble was brewing…**_

" _ **Leaving your house without permission is against the rules. Moreover! You were drinking!?" Redmond reprimanded as he smacked his hand on the table that had a bottle of whiskey, causing the younger student to flinch.**_

" _ **Slighting the regulations is the same as throwing mud on the honour of this school and your family!" Derrick Arden added.**_

" _ **F-Forgive me!" the younger student squeaked out in fear.**_

" _ **Three Ys for you. Have it done by the end of this week!" Redmond sighed tiredly.**_

" _ **Yes…" the student replied as he left the room and shut the door on his way out.**_

" _ **That reminds me. Have you made any progress with the bullying affair from the other day?"**_

" _ **The thing is, I haven't found anything unusual. The box tends to be full of nonsense anyway." Derrick replied as he sighed.**_

" _ **Is that so?"**_

 _ **The next day, at the Swan Gazebo, the prefects and their fags were discussing about the mail they had all received.**_

" _ **There were two letters in the box today. 'We would like to have more water for washing our faces in the mornings.'" Derrick said as he read off a piece of paper before turning to the envelope in his other hand and opening it. "And…What in the world is this? Poetry dedicated to the prefects? Thor, the god of thunder, lay down beside a clear lake. His torch nearby, he listened to the song of a lyre made of irregularly-shaped pearls plucked by a gracious apostle when a mischievous elf appeared, tossing the torch into the water. The flames of the torch were then no more, and the lake brimmed with stars. The beautiful lake became a legend with the power to heal but the god whose light was stolen away continues to wander blindly in the night. A poem dedicated to the prefects, huh- you certainly are the object of everyone's adoration."**_

 _ **As Redmond was handed the letter, a part caught his eye with suspicion.**_

 _ **Later that night, Redmond had called a secret meeting with the other prefects. Once they met him at the chapel, they all followed after Redmond as he explained the situation.**_

" _ **What is it?" Bluewer asked. "Why have you summoned us?"**_

" _ **That poem from before. It was a message for us. 'Thor, the god of thunder' is the origin of the word 'Thursday'. The 'gracious apostle' must stand for 'John the apostle', whose Hebrew name means 'The Lord is gracious'. 'The lyre of irregularly-shaped pearls' must mean 'baroque music'. The 'John' of baroque music is Johann Sebastian Bach. There is a bust of Bach in the music room. I believe that 'The flames of the torch were then no more' refers to lights out." Redmond explained as he ventured further into the school with his friends in tow behind him. "A date and time were cleverly woven into that poem. And it was addressed to us prefects."**_

" _ **In other words, someone wants us to come to the music room Thursday night?"**_

" _ **The poem is an elaborate piece, the sole purpose of which is to convey a message to us. Although it's a wonderful work of poetry in its own right too."**_

" _ **Still…I'm impressed you realized its true meaning."**_

" _ **Look closely at the ink. The meaningful words are all written in indigo. Anybody well versed in poetry would be able to decipher the message. But I couldn't quite make out that last 'Whose light was stolen away' bit."**_

 _ **Redmond and the prefects stopped in surprise at one of the doors in the hallway being open with a bright light shining out.**_

" _ **Now on your feet!" A voice exclaimed, soon followed by thumping and pained shouts.**_

" _ **What is going on in there!?" Redmond shouted as he slammed the door open, the prefects behind him as they all shared looks of utter disbelief.**_

 _ **Inside the room were three young students tied up and on their knees with deep red bruises, marks, and paint on their chests. An older student stood in position to swing a cricket bat at the remaining two students still on their knees while another older student stood with his foot pushed down onto the third young student's back. One older student sat against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth and matches beside him while another stood in position as if he just pitched a cricket ball. Besides the student in position to pitch was Derrick Arden sitting on a young student's back like a seat. All stared at the prefects while the younger students' eyes were shut tightly from fear and pain.**_

" _ **Derrick?" Redmond uttered out, still trying to comprehend the scene before him.**_

' _ **The meaning of 'Whose light was stolen away' was this- All of Derrick Arden's splendid achievements were false. Cricket. Embroidery. Term papers. Songwriting. Everything. He had stolen the talents of other students by way of despicable methods to make himself shine. He had been doing this for four years- ever since the day he enrolled.'**_

" _ **You lot return to your rooms." Bluewer instructed as he helped the younger students gather their belongings and ushering them out of the room while they nodded in response.**_

" _ **I should've realized what was going on when you couldn't crack the message in that poem." Redmond growled out in anger just as Bluewer closed the door.**_

 _ **Derrick looked down before sneering with a disturbing, crooked grin. "Awww…I just had one more year to go. I'm the heir to a prestigious marquessate, aren't I? So every successor who attends this school has to be a prefect. My parents won't get off my back about it. I was sooo revolted by the thought of it! Getting thrown into a place like this when I didn't even want to set foot here."**_

" _ **You bastard…" Greenhill managed to get out as he tried to control his anger.**_

" _ **I do hope you'll let me continue blowing off a little steam like this. Compared to your families, daddy makes contributions to this school after all. Oh, and I'll accept Y's if I have to-"**_

" _ **ENOUGH! I'll have the vice headmaster report this to the head! Be prepared to receive a severe punishment!"**_

 _ **Derrick feigned a look of worry for a moment before calling over to the man playing the piano in boredom.**_

" _ **Hey, did you get that?"**_

 _ **The man didn't make any sound as he stopped playing the piano, placed the cover over its keys, stood up, and placed his hat on. The prefects' eyes widened at the sight of who the man was when he stepped into the light.**_

" _ **Vice Headmaster Agares!?" Redmond exclaimed. "What's going on!? What are you-!?"**_

" _ **I understand the situation. Derrick Arden and the other four." Agares nodded to the prefects before looking at the students in trouble. "Two Y's for leaving your house at night without permission."**_

" _ **We're sooo veryyy sorry." Derrick said, feigning an apologetic tone.**_

" _ **Leaving their house at night!? You're mistaken." Redmond interjected.**_

" _ **Vice Headmaster, they were bullying their fellows." Bluewer explained more.**_

" _ **Please report this incident to the headmaster tomorrow-!" Greenhill exclaimed before being cut off by Agares's cold glare.**_

" _ **This year's prefects are most discourteous. You would dare stand against me?" Agares questioned.**_

" _ **N-No. We don't mean…"**_

" _ **Very well. You may all leave now."**_

 _ **Redmond was confused for a second before his eyes widened at the sight of Agares's right hand, where a bottle of whisky was being held. He and the other prefects came into realization that he was being bribed by Derrick. They then wondered what they should do to stop them.**_

" _ **Awww. I have it so rough. I'll be prefect next year…" Derrick joked in mockery at the prefects as he stretched, finally making Greenhill snap.**_

' _ **This isn't right.'**_

 _ **Greenhill then dashed with unchanneled fury and smashed Derrick Arden's head open with a cricket bat.**_

' _ **The tradition of this school will continue to be undermined…as long as they're here.'**_

 _ **The students in trouble yelled as they tried to escape through the door, but it was blocked off by Violet.**_

' _ **We can't allow that…'**_

 _ **Redmond and Bluewer then grabbed a hold of Agares to prevent him from running away.**_

'… _ **Because-'**_

 _ **Greenhill quickly moved over to Agares after the remaining students that were in trouble and smashed his forehead in with the cricket bat.**_

' _ **Tradition is absolute!'**_

 _ **As Greenhill panted from exerting a lot of energy and anger, he began to process what he had done as Violet checked Derrick Arden's pulse.**_

" _ **He's…stopped breathing."**_

" _ **Th-The blame rests squarely on my shoulders. What on earth have I-" Greenhill trembled as he tightened his grip on the cricket bat.**_

" _ **Calm down, Greenhill!" Bluewer exclaimed.**_

" _ **This is as it should be…no. This was our only option." Redmond clarified as he stared at the dead bodies.**_

" _ **Indeed…but how should we handle the matter?" Bluewer asked. "Greenhill will be accused of murder if we do nothing.**_

"… _ **I have an idea. Won't you leave this to me?" Redmond offered.**_

" _ **No! I can't let you all take on the burden of my sin-" Greenhill refused before being cut off by Violet holding his cricket bat up higher.**_

" _ **You're not the only prefect." Violet replied.**_

" _ **Indeed. We prefects must protect this school." Bluewer nodded in agreement with his friend as he took hold of the bat with him.**_

" _ **Therefore, we will bear the burden of your sin with pride." Redmond continued, taking hold of the bat as well.**_

"… _ **You…" Greenhill started before going silent and taking a hold of the bat with them.**_

 _ **They all then held it in the air and said, "This is all for Weston College."**_

 _ **The next day, the prefects met at Agares's office to discuss what they have learned.**_

" _ **The headmaster is taking a trip around the world and will not return until next autumn." Redmond informed.**_

" _ **That means he's absenting himself from work by entrusting us with it…" Violet commented.**_

" _ **Violet! Watch what you say!" Bluewer reprimanded.**_

" _ **The headmaster trusts us." Greenhill affirmed.**_

" _ **Therefore, we must manage this situation ourselves." Bluewer added.**_

" _ **Will we be able to?" Greenhill asked.**_

" _ **The reanimating is apparently going well, so we needn't worry." Redmond nodded in confidence while Violet stayed quiet. "We can protect this school."**_

 _ **Back to the Present…**_

Everyone stood quiet as Bluewer finished speaking, all who were told the story stared at the prefects with shock.

"We have done their loved ones wrong, to be sure…" Bluewer agreed with the statement before continuing on. "But we had no other alternative in order to protect tradition and order. We did not wish to bring disgrace to this school by ruffling feathers. Surely you understand, Phantomhive?"

"How could you say that…when you've taken their lives?" Ciel asked in concern and surprise while Red trembled in slight fear beside him, thinking back to all her encounters with the prefects.

Everyone was silent again until Undertaker's maniacal laughter echoed all around.

"Gyah ha ha ha! This is most amusing!" Undertaker laughed out, causing his daughter to turn to him in anger. "I have been gifted with more laughter than I deserve. Heehee-!"

Red cut him off as she grabbed him by his tie and shook him in anger as she shouted, "How dare you laugh at a time like this! Can't you see that no one finds amusement to this!? Why…Are you even the same man who raised me for all of these years!?"

Undertaker immediately stopped laughing as he watched his daughter in surprise and worry as she tried her hardest to not break down while tears filled her eyes that were nearly orange. He then pulled her into a gentle hug as he spoke his next words.

"Human beings…are supremely tragic…supremely absurd…" he then broke out of his frown and into a Cheshire cat-like grin. "And supremely delightful!"

"Oh? How curious." Sebastian spoke up as he smirked at the reaper. "For once, I must say I agree with you there."


	93. Chapter 92

"This school is a respected institution that has produced elites who form the mainstay of Great Britain. Our generation cannot afford to defile the tradition that has been protected for hundreds of years since the founding of this school…for the history of Weston College is the history of England!" Bluewer explained in defense for him and his fellow prefects.

 _A razor thin line separates education and brainwashing. They act as if they're slaves to tradition._ , Ciel thought as he sighed. _It's a waste of time to argue them to silence since they've been this way for six years._

"…Fine." Ciel said, causing his butler and Red to turn to him with raised eyebrows. "We were investigating this incident…under the orders of a certain distinguished personage. I can't keep silent now that I've uncovered the truth. However, I shall request measures which will take your circumstances into account. Now. That just leaves you. What are you after!?"

Ciel glared at the reaper that held a maniacal grin as he held his adopted daughter in a hug.

"You have just bestowed upon me plenty of laughter…hee hee! So I will explain for old times' sake." Undertaker responded as he began to eat one of the pastries on the table.

"It was only for a moment, but Derrick was conscious beyond a doubt." Ciel spoke as he glared more at the man before him. "He was clearly different from the previous reanimated corpses…no. He has evolved!"

"It pleases me to hear that. Quite so. Especially after all of Red's hard work."

Red's reaction was a mixture of denial and fear as she began to tremble more. She shook her head, not wanting to believe what Undertaker was saying as she thought back to all of the research both he and her had done as they both "fixed" countless corpses for funerals. She then looked at her adoptive father with a look of hurt.

"You used me…so it could progress the work on your creations…" she said, realizing every method she was taught was to help him.

The reaper only chuckled as he held out his arms and said, "The dead can also advance by way of episodes."

"Episodes…?" Sebastian questioned in confusion. "Do you mean the counterfeit memories you have created? Connecting them to the cinematic records of the dead was how the corpses began moving."

"Guess again. You're close though. Those memories were gibberish. The current corpses are being moved by their longing for the future. Humans recall their pasts in their final moments. That is their cinematic record. At the same time, they crave the futures they were to have had, although those futures are incomplete. The fragments of those futures comprise their episodes. What if those episodes could be extracted? What if several tens of thousands of cuts can be had? What if the total length of the linked episodes was longer than their cinematic records? It's akin to a future forecast. They are memories of the future…nothing like my counterfeit memories. If I connect such a thing to a cinematic record- Do you not agree that what will be perfected is a reanimated corpse infinitely approaching a living human!? Well…the probability of success is still very low as it is dependent on the quantity and quality of the episodes."

Ciel was silent for a moment as the gun in his hand shook before he pointed it at Undertaker as he shouted, "I just don't understand. Why are you doing this!? Where is the sense in bringing back the dead!?"

"I simply want to look beyond the fated end."

"Beyond the end?"

"Has it never occurred to you that something exceedingly amusing may unfold beyond the roll of the credits?"

"I disagree with you on that point. 'Death' is a hopeless and absolute 'end.' That is why I find it most beautiful." Sebastian smirked as his eyes flashed fuchsia at the reaper before him.

"This is all I can tell you with the compensation I have received. Well, then." Undertaker moved away from Red as he grabbed his top hat and turned away from the group. "It would be a nuisance if certain bothersome individuals were to discover my whereabouts. So I shall be going now."

"I won't let you escape again!" Ciel shouted. "Capture him, Sebastian!"

"As you wish!" Sebastian replied as he lunged to attack the old reaper, only to be stopped by Agares, who grabbed his fists. "So! You were a corpse as well, Vice Headmaster Agares! That must be why I felt a sense of discomfort then."

"That one is replete with episodes and is my crowning masterpiece for now." Undertaker commented as he jumped onto ledge of a wall that surrounded the garden. He then snapped his fingers, causing corpses to rise from the ground and Agares to grab a hold of Sebastian.

"These are Derrick's accomplices!" Ciel exclaimed as he gazed at the dead faces of the other missing students. "Run!"

"Leave this garden now!" Edward shouted as he heaved Greenhill up on his shoulders. "Hurry!"

Ciel raced to the door and held it open for the other students to escape but gasped at the sight of Harcourt unable to stand up from fear as a corpse came at him.

"I…I can't move…" Harcourt cried as he shook.

A corpse then loomed in his face with its mouth open wide, making the young boy squeak in fright. Suddenly, the creature was kicked away from him just as Ciel grabbed his arm and ran to the door to help him escape. Harcourt looked back to see Red glaring down at the monster she had kicked.

"All right, you bastards. I've had enough of this." Red growled out as she lifted her skirt above her midthigh and grabbed a couple daggers from their sheaths, then charged at the monsters.

"Miss Crevan!" Harcourt shouted in worry.

"She'll be fine! Just come with me!" Ciel shouted to him as he hurried him to the door.

Undertaker watched his adopted daughter dodge and duck from the corpses' grasps and stab them with her weapons as he said, "Just like her training…Hee! Hee!..He may have the Phantomhive blood, but he's quite unlike his predecessors…What a riot this is!"

"My, you are quite carefree about all this." Sebastian commented as Agares tried to squeeze the life out of him. "Do you believe you can stop me with something like this? How dare you underestimate me like that."

"I've never underestimated you. All that sets us apart are our goals." Undertaker grinned as he glanced at someone.

 _Is he-!_ , Sebastian thought of a plan, playing out the teacup crashing on the ground and flipping Agares over him, making him land headfirst. Along with Undertaker flicking his coat open to reveal multiple sotobas. Undertaker then threw three sotobas in Sebastian's direction, who jumped high into the air in response to dodging them. He then came down, trying to hit the reaper but he dodged him and moved to another wall's ledge. Sebastian then threw several knives at Undertaker, but he took out his scythe and sliced them as he moved away from his spot. Sebastian's eyes widened as he remembered the Campania incident where Undertaker had taken his master as a hostage.

 _This is not good! At this distance, he is closer to the young master than I!_ , Sebastian thought again as he actually flipped Agares over him, making the corpse land headfirst like his plan just as the teacup crashed onto the ground. But unlike his former plan, Sebastian took off in a different direction to his master. _My first priority is to protect my contractor!_

As Undertaker jumped away in opposite direction of Sebastian running to Ciel, he said, "Just what I'd expect from you, master butler."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the reaper just as he smirked back.

"Sebastian!?" Ciel exclaimed as his butler took a hold of him in a defensive stance.

"I do hope you'll continue to protect milord so loyally." Undertaker said as he landed on a wall's ledge that had the moon above it. Raising his arms, as if he was holding the moon, he shook his hips side to side with unnatural speed as he chuckled. "Hee! Hee! Fare! Thee! Well!"

And then he disappeared.

"Hey, Sebas-" Ciel started but was interrupted by Sebastian's hand.

"Stay behind me!" Sebastian shouted as a corpse came at them.

A pair of daggers stabbed into the sides of the head of the corpse, causing it to fall dead once again to reveal a furious Red, who had splatters of blood on her cheeks. She then looked around for the other two remaining corpses while Harcourt fainted.

"Sebastian! Why did you come to me!? I ordered you to seize-" Ciel began but was interrupted by his butler again.

"By the terms of our covenant, your life is my first priority. I have gone to great pains to cultivate you. I cannot afford to have him steal you away." Sebastian responded. Just as Ciel was about to check on Harcourt, the demon said, "You should let him sleep. There is still much cleaning to be done in the wake of this tea party."

Red ran at the two approaching corpses and sliced at them to slow down their movements more. She then kicked down one of the corpses and stabbed her daggers into its head. The other corpse came up behind her and grabbed her shoulder, causing her to grab its arm and flip the creature face first into the ground. She then yelled as she bashed its head into the ground. After minutes passed by and the corpse's body was still unresponsive, Ciel moved behind the red head, who was now covered in blood, and pulled her off of the body and into a hug. She thrashed around for a moment before stopping and resting her head on his shoulder as she cried. He stared down at her form and petted her hair as he recognized that she felt betrayal from the one man she trusted her life to ever since he raised her.

As Ciel held her, he sighed as he said, "Dear me. How am I going to explain all this to her majesty?"

"Why not give her all the facts as they are?" Sebastian suggested. "Tell her that 'a perverse, erstwhile grim reaper is reanimating the dead.'"

"She'll never believe-"

"Ciel! Red!" The sound of Edward's voice interrupted Ciel and brought Red back to her surroundings just as he barged through the door. "Everyone's escaped safely…"

Edward stopped in his tracks as he stared at the lifeless corpses that laid around the garden.

"We're done here too. Watch your step." Ciel informed.

"…I will…Ciel. It frightens me to no end that I might have ended up like those prefects too. That I might've become a man who deluded himself into thinking that the sin of murder is equal to justice." Edward spoke as the grip on his sword tightened while he shook.

"Don't worry." Ciel replied as he picked up Red and walked past Sebastian while throwing the flower on his suit to the ground. "Consider yourself normal if it scares you so. Unlike me."

"Will she…Will she be all right?" Edward asked as he stared at the red head in the young earl's arms.

Ciel was silent for a moment as his grip tightened on Red as he said, "…I'm not sure…But I know she would want you to be happy and to not worry about her. Heh…she worries more about everyone before herself."

"You really care for her, don't you?"

Ciel looked at Edward, who had a blank look, then looked back to the girl in his arms as he replied, "Yes."

Edward sighed before saying, "Just…Don't hurt Lizzie…That's all I ask of you."

The young teenager nodded as he walked away, his butler in tow, and said, "I'll try, but I can't make any promises."

As they had just closed the door to the garden, Edward looked at the sword in his hands before sighing again and looking up at the sky as he said to himself, "I know."

 _ **The next day…**_

 _In the aftermath…I gave her majesty a full account of what had come to pass. The punishment meted out to the P4 was expulsion, not imprisonment._

Just as the now former prefects were about to pass the gates of Weston College for the last time, a voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Redmond! Greenhill! Bluewer! Violet!" Red called as she raced to them as fast as she could.

"Miss Crevan…?" The four muttered to themselves before the red head came to a stop in front of them, bending over as she was out of breath.

"I…came…to…to say…goodbye."

"You…" Bluewer started in surprise before Redmond beat him to it.

"You wanted to say goodbye to us…even after all we've done…?"

"Of course!" Red responded, finally catching her breath as she smiled at the four. "I also bring gifts!"

She then made her way in front of Redmond as she took out a small velvet box and handed it to him. He then opened it and saw a red silk hair ribbon with a steel fox charm that had rubies for eyes.

"I know I've always been cold towards you a bit, but I've always found you amusing. It took my mentor and I some time to design and make the charm. But we hope you like it!" Red smiled at the prefect, who began to tear up.

"This truly is an amazing gift, Miss Crevan…I'll treasure it." Redmond responded as he patted her head.

Red then moved to Greenhill and pullet out a green cricket ball with a lion painted on it. She then placed it in his hands and looked up at him.

"I know how much you loved cricket and how you cared deeply for your house and I thought this would be a good memory for it."

"This…" Greenhill began as he tried his best to not tear up. "…This really is a great gift. Thank you, Miss Crevan."

Red moved to Bluewer and held up a blue picture frame that had a couple white owls on the corners and held a picture of him and the other prefects smiling happily.

"Even though you never mentioned it, I could tell how much these three meant to you as a friend and, even though you all might keep in touch with one another, it'll still serve as a good memory."

Bluewer said nothing as he began to cry and hugged the short red head in a tight embrace, who, in response, hugged him back.

"Th-…Thank you…" He muttered through his sniffling.

The two then pulled away and Red moved to Violet while Bluewer wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. She then took out a small painting of a black wolf that was near a bush of purple dahlias.

"I know it isn't much, but I know you like art and that purple dahlias are your favorite flower. I haven't learned much about what you personally like so-" Red was cut off from her rambling by a pair of cold lips placed on her cheek. She looked up in surprise with a tiny blush as Violet gave a small smile at her.

"Thank you…for everything, Miss Crevan." Violet responded as he held her painting in his hands.

Red smiled at the four, wiping at her eyes quickly as she said, "Geez, you all can stop calling me 'Miss Crevan' now, just 'Red' is fine…You should hurry before your carriages leave."

One after the other, acting like the proper gentlemen they were raised to be, the prefects went down the line and kissed the back of Red's hand before they left. First was Redmond, who waved back to her with a wink as he left the gates. Second was Greenhill, who was a blushing mess as he left the gates. Third was Bluewer, who smiled at the young teenager before leaving. Last was Violet, who stopped in his motion when he was about to kiss the red head's hand and confused her until he stood up and placed a short but sweet kiss against her lips, surprising her in that moment.

When he pulled away, he smiled down at her as he said, "You've always told me that I should have more courage…goodbye, Red."

As Violet walked through the gates, he looked back at the red head, who continued to stare at him in surprise, and sent her a real smile as the doors closed.

 _It was not a show of mercy. Rather, the expulsion was to suppress a scandal involving a blood relative of the queen, who lost his life due to his own troubles. Their comeuppance may indeed have been crueler than death to the P4, as they chose the traditions of the school over human lives. The disappearances of Derrick and his friends were explained away as accidental deaths from a boating mishap and their corpses were buried in secret. The parties involved were strictly forbidden from discussing the matter and life went on as always at Weston College, at least on the outside._

"Ah!" McMillan exclaimed at the sight of Edward, Cheslock, Clayton, and some other random dude from red house. "Look. It's the new P4! I do so admire them!"

Edward and the other new prefects lifted up their foot and placed it on the grass, confirming them as the new prefects of Weston College. He grimaced from the thought of everything that occurred in only that couple of months.

Meanwhile, over at Buckingham Palace, Ciel Phantomhive and Queen Victoria were having a discussion over tea.

"Reanimating the dead?" Queen Victoria questioned.

"I understand it is difficult to ask your majesty to believe such a thing…" Ciel quickly responded but was cut off by the older woman smiling in front of him.

"I would never doubt your words, my boy. Reanimating the dead and then manipulating them…what horrifying technology. One that may someday prove a threat to Great Britain. My boy. I do hope you will continue sniffing around with that adorable little nose of yours."

"You may count on it, your majesty. I shall report back as soon as I discover anything."

Once their discussion had come to an end, Ciel bid the queen farewell and left the palace, joining his butler in the carriage.

"You must be exhausted." Sebastian commented as the carriage traveled through London.

"Quite. I'd like to get home on the double and relax with some sweets." Ciel responded tiredly.

"I will prepare something as soon as we return…Ah, yes." Sebastian said in realization as he took out a small envelope and a large one. "I received this from the postman as we were about to leave. It should keep you busy until we reach the manor."

"Hm?" Ciel mumbled as he took the envelopes from the demon. He held onto the large envelope but handed back the smaller one. "I don't want it. Throw it away."

"Oh? You do not mind discarding a letter from your former schoolmate without so much as a glance?"

"I don't mind. I have no plans to return to that stuffy miniature garden."

"Is that so?" Sebastian smirked to his master as the carriage finally arrived at the Phantomhive manor.

Upon exiting the carriage, the duo stared in surprise at the sight of a flock of sheep that surrounded the entrance to the manor.

"What the heavens…is this?" Sebastian wondered in bewilderment.

"Oh! Young master. Mister Sebastian." Finnian acknowledged as he held onto one of the sheep. "Welcome back!"

"Welcome back!...says Emily." Snake said in a feminine voice before returning to his normal voice.

"Old man Sam's farm fence seems to have collapsed." Baldroy explained as he struggled holding onto a sheep.

"Gyah! Don't eat my skirt. Don't, I say!" Mey-Rin exclaimed in surprise as she tried to tug her dress away from a sheep trying to chew on it.

"Ah! That chap's headed for the herb garden!...says Wilde." Snake pointed out.

"Waah! No, no!" Finnian exclaimed as he and the other servants took off after the sheep. "Wait!"

"Heh!" Ciel chuckled in amusement for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Is something the matter?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it's nothing…a lawn is simply a lawn. Tidy up quickly and prepare my afternoon tea."

"Yes, my lord."

After Sebastian helped the other servants return the sheep to where they belong, he headed into the kitchen to prepare his master's tea.

"Now, what shall I make today?" the demon asked himself as he took off his coat and fixed it before hanging up, taking out the small envelope from McMillan in the process. Upon opening it, he ignored the letter and took out the picture of Ciel standing among his fellow blue house cricket team. "My. This photograph came out quite nicely."

Before he crumpled it, he thought better and decided to deliver it to a certain red-haired female. He set the picture to the side and crumpled up McMillan's letter, lighting it on fire with a match, and tossed it into small furnace for the stove.

"Now then. Time to bake the young master an extra-sweet cake."

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Buckingham Palace…**_

"Tell me, John." Queen Victoria addressed her butler as she sipped her tea. "Reanimated corpses with no feelings of pain or dread…The very thought terrifies me. What should we do if such monsters attack us?"

"I shall protect you in place of Prince Albert without fail." John responded.

"Heh, thank you. But…would you not agree that if such monsters were to become our allies…it would be quite splendid?"


	94. Chapter 93

As the tea kettle whistled in the kitchen of the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian went to work on preparing his master's tea.

"Mey-Rin." He called over to the maid that just finished washing her hands. "Bring me Fortnum & Mason's Royal Blend."

"R-Right away!" Mey-Rin responded as she walked past Baldroy, who was furiously chopping something. As soon as she reached the cabinet of tea blends, she squinted to try to read them but still couldn't, making her back away until she could.

"Hm…?"

"Mister Sebastian, I've picked the herbs!" Finnian exclaimed happily to the old demon.

"Now wash them."

"'Kay!"

Finnian bent next to a bucket of water with his basket of herbs and began to wash them. Sebastian looked over at the gardener and hummed in thought when he saw how worn out his hat was.

After preparing the tea, he made his way up to his master's bedroom and opened the curtains.

"Young master. It is time to rise." Sebastian said as he rolled the tea cart beside the bed Ciel laid in.

Ciel sat up, stretched, looked at his butler and said, "Today's tea is a tea blend?"

"As sharp as ever, young master. The tea is from Fortnum & Mason. Would you care for milk?"

"Yes. And honey as well."

After Ciel finished his tea, Sebastian helped him dress for the day.

"There is a stack of documents requiring your signature." Sebastian informed as he buttoned up the young earl's vest. "Furthermore, the person responsible for the new department at Harrod's that has just recently opened would like you to visit…"

"Ah…I see." Ciel responded as he sat down, lifting up his leg for the demonic butler to put on his socks and shoes. "Then I shall go today."

"Very good, sir. In that case, I have a small request, young master."

"Hmm?"

"I would like to purchase a new pair of glasses for Mey-Rin as her current pair seems to be well out of date and a new hat for Finny as his current one is full of conspicuous patches."

"Fine. Then today I'll take them a-"

Ciel was cut off by the sound of stomping footsteps and his bedroom door being slammed open by a certain Indian prince.

"Ciel!" Soma exclaimed. "What were you thinking!?"

"Geh!" was all Ciel let out before Soma zoomed at him and shook him by his shoulders.

"How could you withdraw from school without telling me!? And how could you not tell me that Red wasn't going to be teaching there anymore!?"

"Y-You're welcome to stay there until you complete your studies." Ciel stuttered as the older teenager finally stopped shaking him. "School will be perfect for learning about the world."

"School is boring without you two around!" Soma argued as he crossed his arms. "Besides! The coursework is too easy! I studied all of that when I was a child."

"Eh?" Ciel and Sebastian let out in surprise.

"Wh-What a great surprise." Ciel commented.

"Royal education is in a class by itself all around the world it would seem…" Sebastian said to himself in wonder.

"Quite right!" a cheerful voice responded, revealing to be Agni as he entered the room. "Namaste Jii. The intellectual brilliance of my prince was the pride of the court tutors!"

"So you're here as well." The young earl acknowledged the khansama as he tried to ignore the Indian prince on his shoulders, begging for attention.

"Yes! It has been a while!"

"A while…?" Sebastian wondered. "We just met at Weston College the other day."

"Eh? EEEEHHHHH!?"

Sebastian then went into an explanation of how when Soma tried to ride the elephant to visit Ciel and caused a hole in the wall for red house's dormitory, Agni was the cause of the rustling in the bushes that startled the elephant.

"-Is what happened then." Sebastian smiled while Agni waved his hands around as he tried to deny it.

"Eh, no, um! That was-!"

"You were at the cricket tourney as well."

"Huh!?"

Sebastian went off into another explanation about when he switched the meat pies and Agni was underneath the table, having the same idea in mind. At the last second, he traded out the slice meant for his master for a slice of the chicken pie he prepared himself.

"-Is what happened then. Ha ha ha!"

"So that's why he was the only one unaffected…" Ciel mumbled to himself.

"Ah bah bah bah bah bah! M-M-M-M-Mister Sebastian. That was…!"

"Aaaagniiiii….." Soma growled out in anger while the khansama held a look of fear. "Did you disobey me!?"

"Forgive me, my prince. I could not help but be worried." Agni apologized weakly as Sebastian placed Ciel's coat on and handed him his hat.

"Do you find me so unworthy of your trus-AH!" Soma started to rage but was cut off at the sight of Ciel and Sebastian leaving the room.

"We have some errands to run." Sebastian waved with an eye-closed smile.

"You two watch the house while we're gone." Ciel waved as he put his hat on.

"Ciel, wait…!" Soma called after the two, but they had already left with the other four servants.

As soon as the carriage and traveling cart just entered London, the servants gasped in wonder and excitement.

"What a big clock!" Finnian exclaimed as his eyes shone brightly.

"It's called Big Ben." Baldroy said as he and the other servants looked around through their ride.

"I wonder when the tower bridge will be complete." Sebastian wondered as he and his master were in the carriage. "The plans were laid around the time you were born, young master. Construction began three years ago."

"It will require a bit more time before it is finished." Ciel responded.

"Humans have such short lives, yet they move ever so slowly."

"We have various interests and other obligations unlike your devilish lot."

The group parked the carriage and traveling cart on a street in London and made their way into an optometrist office and glasses shop. They then left Mey-Rin to figure out what glasses were good for her.

"How are they?" The optometrist asked.

After Mey-Rin put on the new pair of glasses, she could see everything clearly. She gasped as she saw her master and Finnian clearly, causing her to smile.

"I can see very well, I can!" she exclaimed happily.

"Then we shall take them." Sebastian told the owner and looked directly into Mey-Rin's face. "Does that suit?"

Mey-Rin blushed heavily as she freaked out and exclaimed, "Fwah! Seeing too well is a problem too, it is!"

The group then moved to a gardening shop that was nearby. Everyone but Sebastian, Finnian, and Ciel looked around as a man walked up with a smile on his face.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" he asked.

"I'd like a straw hat that's stylish like Big Ben." Finnian requested eagerly.

"Eh?"

"An ordinary one will do." Sebastian said as he clamped a hand on the young gardener's head.

"Is there anything you two want?" Ciel asked to Baldroy and Snake.

Baldroy and Snake looked at one another before both them and the others made their way to a shop full of bags.

"You're okay with that bag?" Ciel asked as Snake wore a satchel with a proud look.

"Yes. Then we can all travel together." Snake replied as one of his snakes poked its head out of the side of the bag. "…says Wordswo-"

Baldroy and shopkeeper yelled in fright at the sight of the scaly creature. The group then moved on to the next place, which was a bookstore.

"Young master!" Baldroy exclaimed as he raced up to the young teenager and held up an old Victorian playboy's magazine. "How about something like this!?"

"Absolutely not!" Sebastian responded, covering his master's eye before he could see the item in the chef's hand. "You have some gall showing the young master a thing like that!"

Baldroy clicked his tongue as he walked away to find something else with a frown on his face. Sebastian then uncovered Ciel's eye and followed after him to a different genre section that held more books, making him look around in confusion. Once Ciel spotted the book he was looking for, he reached out to grab it but another hand bumped into his.

"Oh, do forgive-" Ciel and the red head beside him spoke in unison before they stopped, immediately recognizing one another. Red wore a blue and white dress, to where it looked as if a short-sleeved, white collared shirt was above a blue skirt, along with a copper string bow tie at the collar. Her shoes were blue heels and her hair was pinned up in a messy bun with a headband with her makeup neutrally done.

Red chuckled as she said, "Why, hello again, Ciel and Sebastian."

"Good morning, Miss Red." Sebastian smirked as his master grabbed two copies of the same novel and handed one to her.

"I see you came for the historical novel as well." Ciel said as he skimmed through the pages of the book in his hands.

"Yep!" Red replied with a bright smile on her face.

Sebastian looked at the cover of the book and said, "Oh? That is a book by Professor Arthur, who was ever so good to us."

"He can write historical fiction anytime." Ciel commented. "The professor should be hard at work penning detective stories right now."

Red chuckled at her friend as he placed the book into his butler's hands and headed to the register with her in tow.

"Heh. You are purchasing it despite what you just said." Sebastian chuckled.

"It will relieve my boredom."

"I agree with you on that, but he is an amazing writer in general." Red added.

"Sebastian, we'll pay for Red's as well."

"What!? No, don't you dare do that, Cie-"

"Very good, sir." Sebastian replied as he paid for both of the books and Baldroy's novel.

As Red stared down her friend, she crossed her arms and said, "That was completely unnecessary. I could've paid for it, you know? I saved up the money for it myself."

"I know. Consider it a gift." Ciel responded as he nodded to his butler and began to leave.

"Would you like to join us, Miss Red? That is, if you're not busy." Sebastian asked for the sake of his master's pride.

"Sure! Where to next?"

The group and Red headed into a candy shop because of a certain young earl's sweet tooth.

"Young master, if you have sweets now, you will spoil your dinner-" Sebastian began to reprimand before being interrupted by Ciel as he picked out his favorite candy.

"This is market research." Ciel said in excuse as he kept up with his childish antics.

"Yes…definitely market research…" Red repeated after her friend as she nearly had a large bag full of candy.

Ciel's eye then caught a product and added it to the other things he would buy. He then made his way to the register, where Red already was and paid for her items. She then looked at him and stuck her tongue out in a playful manner, leaving the shop soon after to join the others. Ciel chuckled as Sebastian paid for his items and left with the demon in tow.

"Baldo." Ciel called out to his chef.

"Yes, sir!" Baldroy responded back in alert.

"Here."

Baldroy let out a sound of surprise as a small pack landed in his hands from his master's toss and saw it to be candy cigarettes.

"…This is candy?" he asked.

"I thought you should have something too." Ciel said as he sucked on a lollipop. "I can't have you losing your sense of taste from smoking too much. You're my chef, aren't you?"

"You betcha! Thanks muchly!"

"Well, now all that's left is the inspection." Ciel said as he walked ahead of Baldroy, Mey-Rin, and Finnian. He chose to partially focus on Red and Snake walking ahead of him and eating sweets from her bag.

"I do beg your pardon, sir…but may we make one last stop?" Sebastian requested.

"Hm? To?"

"Somerset House."

Upon arrival at Somerset House, Ciel and Red waited for Sebastian to return. A few minutes of awkward silence passed before Sebastian reentered the carriage and dug in his coat.

"…Well?" Ciel asked in boredom. "What business did you have there?"

"This." Sebastian replied as he held up Undertaker's chain of lockets.

"That's-!"

"Uncle Adrian's lockets!" Red exclaimed as she moved to sit next to the demon and gently took them from his grasp.

"Yes. I thought it might yield some clues about him and his whereabouts, so I was doing a little research." Sebastian explained. "The date of death inscribed upon each locket…it's place of manufacture indicated by the hallmark on the back and the death records of all England kept on file at the general register office at Somerset House- I compared those pieces of information."

"You could've just asked me about these, Sebastian." Red commented as she looked up at the old demon.

"Yes, but humans do tend to lie." The demonic butler replied with a smirk before handing his master several pieces of paper. "These are the death certificates of the seven owners of the hair in the lockets. My investigation did not uncover any commonalities, but one name among them disturbs me."

Ciel's eye widened as he said, "This is…! Cloudia Phantomhive!? I only know her by name but she's my grandmother!"

"Why on earth would Uncle Adrian have a locket of remembrance for your grandmother…?" Red wondered to herself.

"That the Undertaker had this in his possession means he has been involved not only with the previous earl, but also with his predecessors. Surnames beginning with a 'P' are so common, I paid it no mind. I never for a moment dreamed this 'P' stood for 'Phantomhive.'"

The three thought back to Undertaker speaking of "his treasures" and how he knew that Sebastian would protect Ciel. Red shook her head to try to get rid of the thoughts and focus on the matter at hand.

"Uncle Adrian…what exactly is his relationship with the Phantomhive house…?" Red asked aloud.

"I haven't the slightest idea like you, Red." Ciel responded as the carriage stopped at another part of London.

The three got out and followed after the servants, who looked at the many items being sold. What caught everyone's eye was a perfume store that had the Funtom logo, a unicorn mascot, and a woman standing with a smile on her face.

"This is a new Funtom product-! Won't you try this wonderful new perfume for young ladies?" The woman announced happily as she handed out tiny bottled samples to the whole group. "Please take a sample with you!"

"Why is she passing them out to men!?" Ciel exclaimed quietly. "We don't need them…!"

"The idea is for the men to buy the perfume for their sisters, daughters, nieces, wives, or women that they care about." Red responded as took the cap off the small bottle and sniffed it, blinking rapidly as she put the cap back on. "It smells nice, but it's too strong for me."

"I will have a word with the manager." Sebastian replied to the two. "But that aside, could you not have chosen something more suitable for the mascot?"

"Yeah, that thing is terrifying. And that's coming from someone that works in a funeral parlor." Red added as she watched a little girl cry from fright of the mascot.

"Funtom Corporation uses a different icon for each product line. We already have cats and bunnies, so you decided to use the unicorn with young ladies in mind…" Sebastian trailed off, thinking to himself.

"I've heard enough." Ciel responded, thinking back to Elizabeth raging at him for how it wasn't cute. "Lizzie has already given me a sound talking-to."

"I applaud you for turning your attention to ladies' products, the demand for which is growing remarkably…but capturing the hearts of women with data and product quality alone seems to have missed the mark somewhat."

"H-Hold your tongue! And stop smirking!" Ciel exclaimed while Red fell to the floor laughing. "If I can invent a more effective method of advertising-"

The young earl was cut off from a scream and a crash outside, causing his butler to go into rescue mode and take off running towards the commotion.

"Wh-What was that!?" Baldroy exclaimed as Sebastian dashed past him. "Hey, where are you goin'!?"

"Take care of the young master and Miss Red!" Sebastian called back.

Upon arriving at the scene, a carriage had crashed and turned over in the process.

"The horses suddenly-! No one's coming out. Are they all right? Someone get them out of there!" London citizens yelled over one another before becoming quiet at the sight of Sebastian landing on top of the carriage. He then ripped off the door and looked inside.

"Are you hurt?" Sebastian asked before immediately recognizing the woman inside. "Oh?"

"Y-You're…!" the woman, revealing to be Irene Diaz.

"My, my. Why, Miss Irene Diaz. Thank you for attending that dinner party of ours."

"M-My pleasure."

"W-Would you mind saving your conversation for later?" a man in the carriage asked as he winced.

"Oh! Are you all right!?" Irene asked in concern.

"And you are…?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm Julius Pittman, a Haymarket actor." The man introduced himself.

"…Ah! Now I understand!" Sebastian said in realization that this was Irene's new lover and that her and Grimsby broke up. "By the way, were you not headed somewhere?"

"Yes, I was." Irene gasped. "I'll be late for the curtain call! And if the public discovers that I was with someone from a rival theatre…"

The tall butler smirked as he said, "I have a suggestion."

Meanwhile, over at the theatre that Irene is supposed to be at, the whole cast and theatre workers were freaking out.

"Hey, isn't Irene here yet!?" the manager exclaimed. "Without her, we'll have to cancel the show and when so many of our sponsors are in attendance!"

"Please do calm down." The manager's assistant replied. "We'll just have Juliet make her entrance a bit later than scripted…But there's still the issue of time…"

"Huh!?"

Currently, Sebastian was using his demonic speed to drag the carriage with him to the theatre with Irene and her lover inside. The manager and his assistant watched in disbelief as the carriage and man came at the theatre.

"Wha-!? What in blazes is that-!?" they exclaimed in unison.

Inside, the actors on stage continued to dance for the third time in a row.

"Aww, c'mon. We've already danced three times." The actor for Mercutio muttered. "What should we do, Romeo?"

"Don't ask me, I don't wanna hear it." The actor for Romeo whispered back. "We'll lose the audience's attention any minute now."

He then shut his eyes tight, losing hope before the other actors gasped in shock.

"H-Hey, what is that!?" an actor exclaimed. "Is it a bird!?"

"A fairy!?" an audience member exclaimed.

"No-!" the actor for Romeo shouted as he took off his mask. "It's Juliet!"

The unicorn mascot soared above the actors with Irene Diaz in her Juliet costume, sending out tons of advertising cards for the new Funtom perfume into the audience.

"A card? Lily of the Valley…?" the women in the audience wondered to themselves. "What a wonderful scent. What lovely staging!"

"I do hope you will forgive my late arrival, milord." Irene said, immediately getting into character. "I am Juliet, daughter of Lord Capulet."

"A sweet fragrance…and a beautiful figure on the back of a unicorn." The actor for Romeo said as he held out his hand to her. "You are a goddess, without doubt!"

The audience cheered at the continuation of the performance. The unicorn mascot looked at Irene as she walked up to him.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Mister Unicorn." She said as she placed a kiss on the mascot's snout.

Back where Ciel, Red, and the servants were, Ciel was raging.

"Where could he have gone!?" Ciel shouted in anger while Red patted his shoulder and offered him some candy.

"He still hasn't come back…" Finnian commented as he looked at his master in worry.

"Hm?" the young earl wondered as he heard the sound of stomping footsteps drawing closer to where they all were.

Suddenly a horde of women barged into the shop and shouted, "There it is! Funtom's perfume! A bottle of Funtom's perfume, please! Me too! Me too!"

"Wh-What's going on here!?" Ciel shouted as he lost red in the crowd but stayed near Finnian.

"Don't ask me!" Finnian exclaimed.

The young earl then let out a yelp as he was lifted into the air by Sebastian.

"How wretchedly you are yelping…" Sebastian sighed.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted. "What have you been doing all this-…wait. Why in the world are you dressed like that!?"

As Sebastian put his master down, he realized he forgot to remove the rest of the unicorn mascot costume.

"I went out for a bit to promote the perfume." He replied as he took the rest of the costume off.

"Huh?"

"The scream you heard. I thought I recognized the voice. It belonged to Miss Irene Diaz and I made a deal with her in exchange for my aid."

"That's what you were up to?" Red asked, startling Ciel from behind.

"I am butler to the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying I can double the sales of a new product."

"Well. I suppose I won't have to spend more on advertisements." Ciel sighed. "Still…to think using a star to advertise a product would be so effective…"

"Heh. That is the mentality of the masses for you, young master."

"Now, let us be on our way. We shall drop Red off back to her home."

The three sent the servants back to the manor and left in their carriage in another direction to the funeral parlor.

"I appreciate you both for inviting me along, I found today to be amusing." Red nodded in gratitude to the pair.

"It was our pleasure, Miss Red." Sebastian smiled as he handed her an envelope. "Miss Diaz also wished for me to deliver this to you. She wanted to let you know that you can write to her and visit at any time that you wish."

"That's so sweet of her, I'll write her my thanks."

A few minutes passed by before the carriage stopped at their destination. The three then got out, Red being first with a smile. Her smile immediately disappeared at the sight of a middle-aged man about to place a notice on the door, causing her to rush up to him.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, sir!" she called, causing the man to look at her with an irritated look. "What are you doing?"

"This doesn't concern you, lady. Get lost." The man replied, turning back to the door.

"It does because I live here."

"Oh? Well then, I'm closing this shop and your home 'cause you didn't pay off your taxes."

"What!? I did! I paid them off a couple weeks ago!"

"You didn't pay all of it off." The man said as he took out a few papers and handed them to her. "See?"

Red skimmed through the papers as Ciel and Sebastian walked up behind her. She stopped at one part of a page and turned it to face him.

"This isn't right! These five taxes weren't on the list like the others!"

"Sorry, little lady. It's the way it is. Although, you could still pay it off in other ways." The man grinned creepily at her.

Before Red could react, Ciel beat her to it.

"That won't be necessary." Ciel said, moving in front of Red.

"Who're you?" the man frowned.

"Earl Phantomhive." The young earl tipped his hat in acknowledgement before looking at the funeral parlor. "I see that you were just about to use unlawful payment for this establishment. It would be a shame if you were to be reported to the higher authorities. Wouldn't it, sir?"

"R-Right…"

"Hmm. Sebastian pay off what is left of the taxes for this month. As for you, sir, put this place's tax payments under the Phantomhive name. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Now move along."

Before the man could leave, Sebastian paid him with a bag of coins. The man nodded before hurrying along his way.

Red sighed as she rubbed her eyes before turning to the two males and saying, "Thank you…I…this place means so much to me. Tell me how I can repay you."

"Oh, it's quite simple." Ciel said as he looked at her. "Work for me."


	95. Chapter 94

_**(Red's POV)**_

 _How…How did it get to this…?_ , I thought as I stared at the front doors to the Phantomhive manor in front of me. _More importantly, why did I even agree to this!?_

My mind flashed back to a few days ago where Ciel took care of all the taxes to my father's shop then requesting I work for him in repayment.

 _Right…how idiotic of me to forget…I'm sure this will be fine! How bad can it possibly be?_

Before I could knock, the doors opened to reveal Sebastian giving a closed-eyed smile down at me.

"Ah, Miss Red. How wonderful that you've arrived on time." Sebastian said before the sound of an explosion echoed around the whole manor, followed by shouts and glass shattering.

… _Maybe I can still turn back…_

"Right this way, if you would, please." The demon continued as he ushered me inside before I could plan my escape.

"Thank you." I nodded as I stumbled inside with my large suitcase. "Is Ciel busy like the last time I visited?"

"Actually, the young master was awaiting your arrival like the other servants."

"Mister Sebastian!" a string of voices screamed from further into the manor, causing the tall butler to sigh in frustration.

"Do excuse me, Miss Red. I'll take care of the mess then fetch the young master. Please wait here." Was all he said before hurrying off before I could reply.

I looked around the room I was in for a few minutes before sounds of footsteps echoed down the stairs, followed by quiet bickering. I moved back to the front and looked up at the stairs to see Ciel and Sebastian walking down, making me smile.

"Hi. Thank you again so much for helping me, hopefully I won't mess up anything around here." I greeted, feeling awkward.

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as the other servants." Ciel replied as he walked up to me. "Starting tomorrow, Sebastian will guide you around the manor and give you your list of duties. For now, Miss Hopkins has delivered your uniform."

"Uniform?"

"You are a maid here after all, Miss Red. Not to mention, you will also be representing the Phantomhive manor like the other servants and I." Sebastian replied as he smirked at me.

"O-Okay…" I replied. _Please don't be any of Nina's new designs. Please don't be any of Nina's new designs._

I followed after the two upstairs and down a couple hallways to a room where it looked like it belonged to a tailor. Ciel sat at one of the chairs on one side of the room while Sebastian pushed me towards a closed off space where I would be changing.

"Now, do try on your uniform, Miss Hopkins did work hard on it after all."

I looked down at the chair in front of me that held the outfit and frowned upon the sight of the torturous device that laid on top.

"No corset." I replied firmly.

"Miss Red-"

"No. Corset. I'd rather die."

"Miss Red-"

"And why are you in here with me in the first place!?"

"To help you change, now-"

"Like hell I'd ask for your help! Out, you pervert!" I shouted at the old demon, kicking him away from the changing space and throwing the corset in his face. I then heard the sound of someone spitting out their drink. _Must be Ciel…_

I moved the screen to cover the open space more then took off my normal outfit I wear at the funeral parlor and started changing into the maid uniform. _This is going to be fine. I will make this work. How different can cleaning a manor be from cleaning a funeral parlor? ...Minus the corpses…and surgical tools…and chemicals…you know what, I'm going to shut up now._ Looking in the mirror beside the chair, my face immediately turned as red as my hair.

"What the hell is this!?" I screeched.

"Something wrong, Miss Red?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes! This thing is too damn short!"

"I see. I figured this might happen, so I arranged for Miss Nina to make another copy of Mey-Rin's uniform."

Another folded uniform plopped into the chair, followed by Sebastian's footsteps to move further away. I quickly changed into the new uniform and folded the old one, then looked at myself in the mirror.

"Mey-Rin's uniform is a bit too long, but I can make adjustments." I said as I walked out and grabbed the white corset from Sebastian. "This too."

"Very well." Ciel said as he stood up. "Sebastian will then show you to your room in the servants' quarters. I will be in my study if you should need me."

I followed Sebastian after Ciel had left the room, carrying my suitcase and old clothes with me. After travelling downstairs and into several hallways, we arrived at a door. Sebastian unlocked it and held the door open for me to enter. I nodded to him in thanks and walked in to see a small room with bare walls, lit up from the sunlight outside and a small light in the middle of the ceiling. A vanity stand stood against the wall on the right, along with a closet and laundry basket. To the left was a bed and a small basin behind it alongside the window. **(Picture above for chapter)**

"Hopefully this room is to your liking, Miss Red." Sebastian spoke aloud as he stood outside the door to the room.

I turned back to him with a smile and replied, "It's perfect. Thank you, Sebastian."

"Here is your key to this room. It is a copy of the one that I have on me. I shall allow you to settle in. Once you have finished, meet me in the foyer to start your training."

"Yes, sir."

Sebastian then handed me the key to my new room and left, closing the door while he was at it. I headed to my bed, placed my suitcase upon it, and opened it. I set my sewing supplies to the side and hung up all of my dresses, trousers, shirts, and my shoes. I picked up my journal and skimmed through the pages that held many pictures from my past, making me smile as I set it on the vanity stand. I then closed my suitcase and placed it under my new bed.

Grabbing the maid dress and corset, I got to work on alterations while letting my mind drift to my thoughts. _It's been such a strange year since I met Ciel…and yet I've learned so much. Although, it's made me change a lot, too. I wonder how Lizzie's been doing…heh, knowing my luck, she'll probably visit soon._ I look down at my finished work and nod in approval. My smile disappeared when I remembered my time at Weston College. _The poor prefects, they just wanted to protect the school's reputation. Redmond must've felt so betrayed…Greenhill with his guilt…Bluewer having to face his family with what has happened…and Violet-_

I feel the blush rise to my cheeks as I gently touched my lips, still able to remember when Violet had kissed me. _It was so sudden from him and yet…it felt nice…_ I slapped my cheeks a few times before getting up and changing into the new and improved maid outfit I had. _Agh! Begone thoughts! Go away! This is too confusing to think about and I need to get started on training._

I moved in front of the vanity mirror and looked at my outfit, humming in thought. I fixed my hair in a braided bun and added on the maid headband, nodding in approval. I then left my room, locking the door behind me, and wandered down the hallways to the foyer.

 _Time to begin training under Sebastian's instructions! This'll be fun!...Right?_


End file.
